Enter the Dragonborn
by Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Summary: The Dragonborn wakes in Thedas with no memory of how he arrived and without all his powers. In his fight against the darkspawn and the enemy within Ferelden, he must rediscover his gifts and assist if not lead those that at his side against enemies on two fronts.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_A/N – Everything will be explained before the next chapter…_

 _Just a quick note, though, to those here from 'Land of My Fathers'. The story doesn't begin at the end of that. You may or may not recognise the opening scene._

 _I also didn't know if I should put this as a crossover or not. But since it will be a Dragon Age story, just with an added character and occasional references to The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, I put it here._

* * *

I used the full power of my Thu'um, directing it at Alduin, forcing the enormous, black dragon to the ground again. Red rivers of blood flowed against his black skin. The three heroes of old leapt into action once again, their weapons never missing their mark. Lydia and my father were assisting them and myself wherever they could. But Alduin only had eyes for me, his jaws opening wide as he Shouted again. It forced me to roll out of the way, a sheet of flame causing the grass to burn where I had just stood.

Flinging my shield to the side, I sprinted forward, using the back of one of the heroes as a springboard as I landed on the back of Alduin. The dragon immediately shuffled, trying to fling me off, but I dug my sword into his body and hung on for dear life, hearing the dragon cry out in pain as I did.

"The head, Uhtred! Get his head!"

No doubt we were all now utterly exhausted, the battle against this powerful dragon the longest I could remember. My arms were crying out, wanting me to stop. But I knew if I got Alduin in the right place, the fight would be over, he would die and Skyrim would be safe. Unsheathing my dagger, I withdrew my sword and slowly dragged my way forward, using my dagger to hold on, forcing it down into the back of the dragon each time I moved. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, I manoeuvred forward until I was near the dragon's neck.

"Do it, son! Kill him and save us all!" my father cried.

Positioning my legs to either side of his neck, Alduin moved his head and I'm sure he could see me as I lifted my sword to strike.

"Zu'u Alduin!" the dragon roared.

"I am Uhtred of Whiterun, the Last Dragonborn. Dir ko maar, Alduin," I stated, driving the sword downwards.

"Move!" I heard Lydia yell.

I fell to the ground with a thud as Alduin started to writhe in agony. His black body, with red rivers of blood flowing freely, started to almost break apart. It wasn't like other dragons we had seen, which had disappeared in bright lights, leaving their skeletons remaining. The sight we gazed upon was… It was almost as if evil itself was breaking apart.

"Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!"

"What did he say?" my father asked.

"I am eternal! I cannot end!" I replied quietly.

"You understand him?" Lydia asked. I simply nodded. I don't know how or when I had learned it but I now understood their language. Maybe instead of taking Alduin's soul, I had taken his knowledge. Or at least part of it. I didn't know, certainly didn't understand how it all worked.

We watched in silence as Alduin continued to thrash upon the ground, his body continuing to burn and fall apart. His body then broke apart completely, for want of a better description, as his scales blew away and he screamed towards the sky. It was bone-chilling, feeling a shudder run down my spine… The one concern is that I did not appear to absorb his soul in the end, watching as his very essence disappeared into the sky above us. Alduin continued to dissolve, now little more than a blackened skeleton, continuing to slowly break apart, his cries echoing across the entirety of Sovngarde. And then, with one last, near cataclysmic explosion, Alduin simply… ceased to be.

I sheathed my sword and took a deep breath. It was finally over. The months of death defying fights against dragons across the length and breadth of Skyrim were finally at an end. This was not eternal peace. Skyrim was still beset by problems. But at least the end of the world had been stopped, at least for a little while.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned towards my father. We embraced for a moment, feeling a pat on the back. "You did it, son." I only nodded, feeling the exhaustion of it all.

And then I heard the sound. It was one of triumph and glory, looking up and across the bridge to see a crowd of warriors, swords and axes raised into the air, as they shouted my name. Not the name my mother gave me. My true name. The one that described the blood that flowed through my veins and my very soul.

Dragonborn.

I was embraced by the warriors three, the trio promising to aid me in the future if required. Lydia hugged me too, before she walked towards Tsun, leaving me alone with my father. We strolled together towards a nearby stream, washing away the dirt and the blood. We didn't share many words, just the occasional glance and smile, before we walked back towards the bridge. My father embraced me again, told me he was proud of me, before he walked across the bridge. At the opposite side, he held his sword high and roared, as did everyone else. The sound was near deafening.

Of course, I returned the gesture. I'll admit my eyes were wet as I did so, knowing I would not see my father, the heroes three, nor any of them again, for a long time. I know I would return one day, but I hoped for a long life yet.

"Are you ready, Dragonborn?" Tsun asked.

"Aye. It's time to go home. Are you ready to leave, Lydia?"

"Lead the way, my Thane."

Tsun embraced me as a fellow warrior, hand on forearm, as he dipped his head. "I hope you don't return here for many years, Dragonborn. I foresee a bright future for you. And your Housecarl. One day, she will be free of your burdens."

"I hope so, Tsun. And may we meet one day in the future and test our steel once again."

"I look forward to that day, Dragonborn. Until then, I bid thee farewell."

Lydia and I stood side by side as magic flowed from the hand of Tsun, directed at us. A bright light enveloped the pair of us, and I suddenly felt light as a feather.

Then my vision turned black.

* * *

Tsun walked into the hall. It immediately fell silent upon his arrival. When was the last time Tsun had ever left his position near the bridge? Tsun noticed the silence but walked straight towards Ysgramor. The old warrior turned upon the approach of the god.

"Tsun! What brings you here?" the old warrior asked heartily.

"A word, sire."

Tsun could read Ysgramor's face. Tsun rarely if ever talked to anyone except those who approached the bridge. The fact he was now calling Ysgramor 'sire', a simple gesture of respect but one which meant a lot, and the fact he now wanted to talk so publicly, could only mean something was wrong. Tsun gestured towards the door outside, standing still in front of Ysgramor once position near the bridge, as the old warrior asked, "What's wrong, Tsun?"

"I lost the Dragonborn, sire."

"What?"

"I lost the Dragonborn."

Ysgramor scratched his head. "What do you mean you 'lost the Dragonborn'?"

"I was transporting him back to Tamriel when something went wrong. His companion, Lydia, landed back at the Throat of the World but the Dragonborn didn't."

"So where is he?"

"I don't know, sire. All I know is that he's no longer on Tamriel."

"Is he dead?"

"It's possible, but I don't believe so. But wherever he is, I can't see him. At least, not yet…"

"So what do we do?"

"I'm not sure, sire. Such a thing has never happened. I could ask the Gods but…"

Ysgramor held up a hand. "No, no. Let's not be too hasty there."

"I will continue to look for him, sire. But I believe he is no longer on Nirn itself."

"Where could he have gone?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Such a thing has never occurred before."

Ysgramor remained silent for a few moments before he nodded. "Okay. This is what we do. Share this with no-one for the time being. No doubt the gods are already aware, they are omnipotent after all. But we can't let those in the hall know, because all they'll want to do is try and find him. Otherwise, keep looking for him and let me know as soon as you find him. Where else can you see apart from Nirn?"

"Across the cosmos, sire."

"Then look for him!"

"I won't rest until I find him, sire. I have eternity, after all."

* * *

I couldn't help groan but was amazed that wherever I was lying felt incredibly soft and warm. I felt the slight smile prick at my lips as I had a little stretch, opening my eyes to see I was lying on a bed. Looking around, I knew I wasn't in my own house. _Must be somewhere else. Maybe I had a lot to drink? I don't remember too much after leaving Sovngarde._

I heard a door open behind me. "Zeit aufzustehen, schläfriger Kopf. Es ist Frühstückszeit, dann trainierst du mit dem Jungen. Es ist schließlich dein Tag."

I know my eyes widened as I didn't recognise the voice or the language at all. I turned around onto my back and stared at the strange man standing before my bed. "By Talos, who are you and what language are you speaking?"

The strange man just laughed at me. "Wer auf Thedas ist Talos, Uhtred?! Und das ist keine Zeit für eines deiner albernen Spiele. Vater hat nach der letzten Nacht nach dir gefragt."

I scratched my head. I heard my name and I heard Talos. But I didn't understand another word. "I don't understand you! Who are you? Where am I?"

The man walked forward, still chuckling away. "Das ist ernst, Uhtred. Ich weiß nicht, was du sagst, aber Vater wird fit sein, wenn du heute verkatert bist."

I looked around again, recognising absolutely nothing, before looking back at him. I'll admit to feeling concern and I'm sure it showed on my face. So I asked very slowly, enunciating every word, "Who are you and where am I? I don't know you. I don't know where I am. I don't understand you." I paused, before adding, "And I have a feeling you don't understand me either."

The strange man didn't laugh this time. "Geht es dir gut, Uhtred? Hast du dir letzte Nacht den Kopf gestoßen?" he asked. I couldn't understand him, but I heard and recognised the tone.

"I'm guessing you asked if I'm okay? I'm fine, whoever you are. I just want to know who you are and where I am."

The man's face turned serious, crossing his arms against his chest. "Aussehen. Dies ist keine Zeit für Spiele, Uhtred. Aufstehen. Sich anziehen. Wir müssen frühstücken, bevor wir mit dem Training beginnen. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

I looked at him in silence before rising to my feet. Pleased with a slight height advantage, I set my face into a look I knew would intimidate as I walked forward. "By all the Nine Divines, who are you and what am I doing here? Am I still in Skyrim? Where is Lydia?" Looking around, I added, "Did I arrive in the Imperial City or perhaps Solitude by accident?" I paused again. "But then why are you speaking this gibberish? Hmm, an Imperial province maybe, and perhaps a local dialect?"

The face of the strange man fell, and he started to look anxious, if not a little worried. "Ich hole besser den Heiler. Du bleibst einfach wo du bist, Uhtred. Dir geht es offensichtlich nicht gut."

I have no idea what he said, but the strange man quickly departed the room, leaving me to my thoughts. One single question kept floating through my mind.

Where on Tamriel was I?

* * *

 _A/N – So, obviously I needed a language that they would speak on Thedas. I was originally going to have the language be the same as Tamriel, and simply call it the 'Common Tongue'. But that would have made it all too easy. So I've used German as the language of Thedas, as I wasn't going to make up a language! (Apologies to any German speakers or readers if the grammar is atrocious. I simply used Google translate of English sentences into German.)_


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Home

_A/N – **thedarkwolf95**_. _Thanks for the review. I'm aware Thedas has their own languages, but for the purpose of this story, I needed to choose another language Uhtred couldn't comprehend. That's the reason why I chose German, as having them just speak 'English' to one another would have been unrealistic... Er, you know what I mean. It's also why I didn't translate, as noted by another reviewer, as I wanted the reader to be as confused as him. Might not have been the best decision, but I was confident people would understand what I was trying to do._

 _Anyway, hello! Now that I may have captured your attention, I figured I'd explain a bit._

 _The character I created for 'Land of My Fathers', originally Uhtred of Chorrol, later Uhtred of Whiterun, and finally Uhtred Dragonborn, will be the only POV of this story. I have grown very attached to Uhtred over the time I've written him, and I'll be honest, I just couldn't let him go. I've been wanting to write a Dragon Age story for a while, and since he's Dragonborn, I figured the two would come together nicely. Please note, this is primarily a Dragon Age story, covering Dragon Age: Origins (not sure about Awakenings yet) with the only crossover being the Dragonborn arriving and occasional references to his life before. It's barely a crossover, but still belongs in the category I've placed it._

 _What can you expect otherwise? Well, for those who read 'Land of My Fathers', Uhtred will be a little different here. He's already tall, strong, handsome, brave, confident, and all the positive attributes you would expect of a hero and warrior. The best way I can explain how he will be in this story is how Jack Reacher is described (if you've read the novels, NOT based on the movies) – Men want to be him, women want to be with him._

 _I've had a lot of fun writing this. Most of the chapters are relatively 'normal', matching the themes you'd expect from the game, and any I try and build myself. Some are a mix of serious and downright silly. Not comedy, as I don't try and write that, as my humour is either quite dry, or rather dark. A couple of chapters are quite smutty so, if you don't like that, be warned now._

 _I spent a little time deciding what to rate this. The more I wrote, the more it veered towards an M rating, particularly once I started forming relationships, so that's what I've gone with. There's a lot of violence, some swearing (as I like to drop a good f-bomb every now and then) and there are sex scenes. Nothing too excessive of the latter two, but it is different to 'Land of my Fathers', which was T-rated all the way._

 _Anyway, that's about it for now. I have a few chapters waiting in the wings, so I'll be doing one upload a week for the time being, on a Friday. Hope you like it, and if you don't, or at least have something to say, please share it. I find quiet readerships can be a problem, as I will assume all is okay if I don't hear anything. (And that's bitten me in the arse before.) So while I don't expect constant reviews, though those are always nice, I do like to know if people like or dislike certain things. So please let me know._

 _Anyway, you won't hear much from me going forward unless I need to reply to a review (such as above). The only thing I will say is that I'm aware some people don't like to read sex scenes, so I will leave a warning before whichever chapter it's in so you can skip certain parts._

* * *

The strange man returned with three people in tow. I didn't recognise any of them, but the fourth one I could figure out, as he was either some sort of priest, or perhaps even a healer. The strange man had obviously explained what was going on, as he gestured for me to sit on my bed without a word. That I could understand, at least.

He pointed at me. "Sie sind Uhtred," he said, before gesturing to himself. "Ich bin Harald. Ich bin ein Heiler."

I took a guess at what he said. I pointed at myself. "Uhtred." The healer nodded. I pointed at him. "Harald?" He nodded. "And you are a… healer?"

"Heiler. Ja." He gestured to the three others. "Kennst du sie?" It was easy to figure what he was asking. I shook my head. "Weißt du wo du bist?" I could only guess what he asked, so I shook my head again.

I pointed at myself. "I am Uhtred. I am a Nord. I am from Skyrim. From Tamriel."

The healer listened carefully, though still appeared confused. He shook his head. "Du bist Uhtred. Du bist Fereldan. Du lebst auf Thedas." He gestured to the others again. "Das ist dein Bruder und deine Eltern."

I put my head in my hands. This was all far too confusing, but I had a feeling he said I wasn't on Tamriel anymore. I looked up. "I am on… Thedas?"

The doctor spent a few seconds obviously figuring out what I said before nodding. "Ja. Thedas," he said, making a sweeping gesture around the room, though I figured he meant the... world? The doctor picked up the bag he brought in, placing it beside me on the bed. He opened it up and pulled out a couple of instruments. He held them up. "Ich weiß, du verstehst das nicht, aber darf ich dich untersuchen, Uhtred?"

Assuming what he meant, I nodded. I know who I was, had no idea where I was, but I figured letting him check me over, if that's what he wanted, wouldn't hurt anyone. I glanced at the three others. The two men had serious looks on their faces, talking quietly between themselves in their language. The woman, who I guessed was the wife of the older gentleman, looked equally concerned and upset. I was left wondering who I was to these people, as they seemed to know me.

The healer spent at least twenty minutes treating me, asking me numerous questions I didn't understand, but with a few gestures, I managed to figure out what he wanted most of the time. It was a case of going through all manner of procedures, most of which left me even more confused. I knew who I was… _Didn't I?_ But the fact the strange man who had first entered the room had known my name was surprising.

"Wie heißen Sie?" the healer asked, pointing at me again.

I thought for a few seconds. _Sie… He said that earlier. Name?_ "Who am I? My name?" I asked. The healer thought before he nodded. "As I said, my name is Uhtred. Uhtred of Whiterun."

"White… run?"

"It is where I live. Skyrim."

"Skyrim? Du denkst das ist dein Zuhause?" I shrugged. I didn't know what he asked. "Und Sie erkennen mich oder sonst jemanden in diesem Raum nicht?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know you. I don't know them." I sighed. "I don't know what's going on."

The healer met my eyes, and there must have been something he could see, as he nodded, his own eyes reflecting sadness. He turned towards the other three. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert, mein Herr, aber ich glaube nicht, dass dies eine Tat ist. Was immer er sagt, die Sprache, die er benutzt, er glaubt es."

The lady standing next to the older gentleman started to cry softly. The strange man who first entered the room spoke softly to the similar looking young man standing next to him, who had entered while I was being examined. The two looked alike, so I assumed they were brothers. I couldn't hear what he said, but both looked concerned.

"Das ist kein komplizierter Streich, oder, Uhtred?" the older gentleman asked. Aimed at me, I could hear the tone.

I met his eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't understand you. But I can assure you I don't know where I am, don't know who you are and definitely don't know how I got here. It must be the will of the gods." I had no idea what he asked, but I think I got my point across. The man simply looked blank but nodded. My tone was obviously clear too.

"Gods? Gotter?" the healer asked, looking curious, pointing up.

"Gods," I said, immediately feeling for my necklace, which wasn't there. In fact, everything I had been wearing in Sovngarde had disappeared, which confused me even further. But there was little point worrying about it either. I held up nine fingers. "Nine gods."

The healer obviously understood. "Neun Götter?" he exclaimed, before chuckling.

"Hast du eine Ahnung, was mit ihm los ist, Harald?" the man who entered the room first asked.

The healer spoke for a good couple of minutes, I guess explaining my symptoms, not that I had any, but the fact I was speaking a different language and didn't know anyone was concerning enough. The healer then met my eyes, continuing on, "Aber die Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Augen, auf seinem Gesicht und in seiner Stimme deutet darauf hin, dass er wirklich glaubt, was er sagt."

I have no idea what he said, but the healer appeared saddened by it all, gently patting my forearm before getting to his feet, starting to pack away his things. Once he was done, the five of them gathered closely, the doctor and the older gentleman sharing some words before four of them walked out, leaving only the older man. He stayed by the door and gestured outside. Getting to my feet, I walked towards him and looked outside, surprised to see I was in… I wasn't exactly sure, but perhaps some sort of fort or castle.

"Das ist Schloss Cousland, Uhtred. Das ist dein Zuhause."

I had heard that word a few times from the healer. "Zu…hause?" I pointed at the ground. "Home?"

He nodded, so I figure he knew what I was trying to say. "Ja. Schloss Cousland." He pointed at himself. "Bryce Cousland."

I figured it would be polite to offer my hand. He took it and the greeting was warm, a slight smile on his face. I then pointed outside before making a walking gesture with my fingers. "Look around?"

Again, despite the language barrier, he figured out what I meant. "Natürlich, Uhtred. Das ist dein Zuhause."

"Schloss Cousland?"

Bryce smiled again. "Ja. Zuhause."

I walked outside into an open hallway, sunlight streaming down from the sky, and I was pleased to find it pleasantly warm. Nothing looked or felt familiar, the design of the castle completely different to those in Skyrim. A few people walked by, speaking the different language. I think some of them tried to greet me, as I at least understood my name, but I could only return a blank stare. At least I recognised the warriors, dressed in gleaming steel, to what I guessed were servants.

I wandered the castle in circles a couple of times, opening the occasional door. One led into what appeared to be a kitchen, as I immediately smelled the food being cooked and my stomach rumbled. The woman at the pot turned and yelled something in their language, so I just turned around and quickly strode away. She could have been offering me something, but I would never have known.

Being a warrior, I eventually found myself in the armoury. The array of armour and weaponry on display was breath-taking. Even in the illumination of the few fires, the polished steel was exquisite, and I had to resist running my hand along nearly everything in the room. I eventually had to pick one up, choosing a sword that reminded me of the one I had carried into that final battle against Alduin. Walking into the middle of the room, I had a few practice swings, pleased with the weight of the sword in my hand.

"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich dich hier finde, Uhtred," a voice stated behind me, followed by a chuckle. I turned to see the man who I had seen first enter. Realising I didn't understand, he picked up a sword and gestured. "Schwert."

"Sword."

He smiled and nodded, before picking up a shield. "Schild."

"Shield. But I understood that. Sort of."

"Nimm ein schild," he said, gesturing to more shields. _Ah, he wants to spar. Why not? I guess I can prove something._

Picking up a shield, attaching it to my left forearm, I twirled the sword with my right hand as I got into some sort of fighting position. I must have amused the other man, as he started to chuckle, realising my stance was completely at odds with his. I assume he'd had different training, another sign that things were very different here.

"Nimm es einfach, Uhtred. Wir sind nur sparring."

I understood that last word. "Aye. Sparring."

Whoever the strange man was, he certainly had plenty of skill while wielding his sword. We took it easy for the first few minutes, simply moving back and forth, not putting too much effort in our swings. But I eventually upped the tempo, and he met the change, and soon enough the clang of steel would have echoed around the castle. Both of us were no doubt bathed in sweat, requiring the occasional wipe of the brow with my sword hand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed we gained an audience. Bryce watched us spar, with what I assumed with other warriors, dressed in their steel or leather. The young man, who I assumed was the brother of the one I was fighting, also watched on with interest. I eventually stepped back and gestured with my head. The other man recognised and nodded.

"Nun, er kann wenigstens noch kämpfen," Bryce stated.

"Ja. In der Tat, ich würde sagen, er hat ein paar neue Fähigkeiten gelernt," the man I was fighting replied. He returned the sword and shield to their rightful place before he walked towards me, hand outstretched. "Guter kampf, Uhtred."

I didn't know what he said, but it actually sounded complimentary, so I replied with, "Thanks."

Bryce gained my attention and made a walking motion again. I nodded and made a circling gesture. He smiled and nodded in return, everyone leaving me alone once again. The castle was large, even larger than those I had been inside in Skyrim, such as Dragonsreach. There were plenty of rooms to explore, and I finally found myself in a library. It was extensive, and although I couldn't understand a single word, I finally found some sort of book full of maps. Though I couldn't read most of it, the maps had easy enough to decipher titles. The world was known as Thedas, which I already know. Then there was Ferelden, which I assumed was the country. _Like Skyrim?_ There were other places, such as Orlais and Antiva, which also appeared to be countries nearby. As for the castle itself, I eventually found reference to it in a region called Highever.

The older man, who I assumed was the father of the other two, eventually found me in the library. I had a few books piled up, as although I couldn't understand it, I figured I could possibly gain some understanding of the world I was in. I had to do something apart from feeling completely helpless about the situation I was in. He made a 'follow me' gesture, and I followed him back through the castle to a dining room. There were plenty of people sat around, though he led me to a specific chair, beckoning me to take a seat.

Platters of food were brought in by servants, and my stomach grumbled again, particularly once I saw the smorgasbord of food available. I waited until others had taken their turn before grabbing what looked edible, and I was pleased to find it tasted just as good as any food I'd had back home. Though I couldn't understand a word being said, I did listen into the conversations taking place around me. I had a feeling I was topic of conversation, as although I never heard my name, there were gestures made in my direction. There was laughter, possibly at my expense, but I wasn't going to take any offence to it. No doubt my plight would be amusing to everyone.

After lunch, Bryce once again gestured for me to follow, and we ended up in a quiet part of the castle. A chapel. He led me towards a statue of a woman, coming to a halt before it. "Andraste," he said, gesturing towards the statue, before he pointed up, "Der Macher. Gott."

Pointing at the statue, I asked, "Gott?"

He shook his head. "Nein. Andraste ist die Braut des Schöpfers." I figured out 'nein' meant 'no', so that answered that question at least. He pointed at me. "Was ist mit Ihnen?"

I took a guess and held up nine fingers. "Nine gotts."

"Neun gotter?" That made him laugh at least. "Was sind Sie?"

I recognised the word 'sie' again so assumed he asked for their names. I made a writing gesture and he disappeared into an anteroom, reappearing a minute later with a pencil and paper. Not knowing if numerals were the same, I wrote one through to nine, and he recognised those at least. I then wrote the names of the Nine Divines. I knew he probably wouldn't understand, so I simply said their names as I wrote them down. The last I wrote was Talos. I pointed at myself. "Man." Then pointed up. "Now a god."

Bryce understood what I mean. "Andraste?"

I made a gesture with my hand. "Similar."

I handed him the paper, as I figured that might be the best way of communication. He folded that up and beckoned me to follow again. "Kommen sie."

Finding myself in the library once again, we approached an elderly gentleman who wasn't present earlier. The two spoke between themselves before the older man approached. "Uhtred, ich bin Aldous. Ich war dein Lehrer."

I pointed at him. "Aldous?" He nodded. "And you're a… teacher?"

He had brains, as he knew what I meant. "Ja."

Pointing between us, I asked, "You taught me?"

Again, he appeared to realise what I meant, despite not understanding. "Ja." He made another gesture. "Seit du ein kleiner Junge warst." The gesture he made suggested he had known me a long time, which seemed impossible.

"Uhtred, morgen lernst du mit Aldous," Bryce stated.

"Morgen… Morning?"

"Ja."

"Lernst…" This was taxing my brain. I wasn't the smartest man, and trying to decipher what they meant was hard work. "Lernst? Tomorrow morning, you want me to learn?"

The two men knew what I meant, both replying with, "Ja."

I smiled. "Well, I guess it's a start."

I went to bed that night completely confused as to what had happened to me. I remembered Sovngarde, fighting Alduin, meeting my father, meeting Ysgramor and entering the Great Hall. I even remembered battling Tsun, and him sending me back. I assumed something happened when I was sent back. No idea what could have happened, but that was the only explanation I could think of.

Unsurprisingly, Bryce and who I figured was his wife came to bid me goodnight, as did the man who first greeted me, and the other I figured was his brother. Bryce gestured as he spoke. "Bryce. Eleanor. Fergus. Aedan." He then gestured again, starting with himself. "Vater. Mutter. Brüder."

That was a real surprise as, even though I couldn't understand, the words were similar enough to figure out. Even someone as thick as myself could do that. I pointed. "My father?" I asked, incredulous at the thought. He nodded as I asked, "But how?" He didn't understand the question, simply shrugging. Pointing at Eleanor, I asked, "And you're my mother?" before pointing at the other two, "And you're my brothers?" I sat down on the bed, shaking my head. "I don't understand."

"Schlaf, Uhtred. Wir werden es am Morgen herausfinden."

"Schlaf…" I muttered. I made a gesture with my hands as I said, "Sleep?"

"Ja. Sleep. Wir sehen uns am Morgen."

"Morning. Ja."

The four left me alone in the bedroom. I figured it was my room, as there appeared to be an element of personality to some of the decoration. Opening and closing the few wardrobes, there were fine clothes available to wear, trying some on to find they fit perfectly. I finally found a mirror and, in all honesty, wasn't surprised that the face returned wasn't exactly the same. Eye and hair colour was, blue and blonde as always, but while there were other similarities, there were enough differences. The most obvious were the scars on my body. Or the fact all of them had disappeared. I'm sure there was a word to describe two near identical people, who are not related, though how that explained my arrival on Thedas… I don't think I'd even figure it out. Where was my body? Was all this just an illusion? Perhaps some sort of dream or, if things got worse, nightmare? How did I end up on Thedas? Was I whole or was it just my… soul? If that was the case, would I ever return to Skyrim whole?

Feeling exhausted after such a day of confusion, and a little revelation, I finally collapsed into bed and found drifting off to sleep not as difficult as one would imagine.

* * *

 _Six months later…_

"You've done well in such a short space of time, Uhtred."

"Thank you, sir. As long as people talk a bit slower, and don't use long words, I will understand you."

We walked into the library as usual, Bryce taking a seat across the table from me. Since that second morning, I had been learning the language with Aldous. We did two sessions every single day. I was surprised at how quickly I picked it up, as though most words were completely different, it was quite easy to figure out once you gave it a little thought. I still used my own language in error at times, but my adopted family had taken it upon themselves to learn a little themselves. Certainly not to be fluent, but to understand what I meant whenever I had difficulty explaining.

And boy, had there been some explaining to do once I finally understood what they were trying to say. My name was Uhtred. That alone still baffled me. And, according to them, I was their adopted son. Bryce wasn't sure of my background, but said I more than likely came from a tribe of warriors to the south. Whatever the case, I had been part of the family since no more than the age of two or three. I was now in my early twenties, and was a warrior, just like back on Skyrim, though what they called a knight.

As I learned my place in the world, I learned about the world itself. Castle Cousland. Highever. Ferelden. Thedas. Andraste and the Maker. King Cailan and Queen Anora in Denerim. The Orlesian Empire. Even a group of warriors called the Grey Wardens. Once I could understand and read the language, the library became my second home. The first being the armoury, obviously. I devoured the written word, remembering the extensive library of books back in my home in Whiterun, left wondering what had become of everyone back there. Did time stand still there until my return? Or did life continue without the Dragonborn? Perhaps Lydia had to explain that I had disappeared and had possibly died. I assumed they would have had a funeral for me.

Trying to explain who I was and where I was from led to some humorous moments. I explained that I was Dragonborn, what that meant to me and the world I was from. I think my adopted family thought I had lost my mind, as they were adamant I must have… I'm not sure, but I think there were suggestions I had gone mad. When I tried to Shout and prove who I was, all I did was yell loudly and hurt my throat.

There were two examples I could use to prove I was telling the truth was the fact I could fight. The first was that I fought differently to how I had obviously been trained. When they thought I was in the right frame of mind to really spar and fight, I fought with every single knight that served Bryce Cousland. And once he realised I fought differently, he instructed me to keep doing it.

Every single knight I faced down was defeated. Bryce Cousland may not have believed everything I said, but the way I fought suggested there was at least an element of truth.

The second example was my religious devotion to the Nine Divines, but in particular Talos. I prayed for strength, wisdom and guidance every night, believing it was the will of the gods that had sent me to Thedas. I knew not why, but if this was a test, then I was going to pass it. Eleanor was particularly interested to hear of my faith, and one evening, I told her about the necklace and amulet I had once worn, and how much I missed having it. She asked me to provide a drawing of it, which I gladly handed over.

A month later, she approached me with a cloth once I had finished lunch, laying it on the table. "Open it, Uhtred."

I wondered what it was, and slowly uncovered whatever it was. Once I realised what it was, I'll admit I nearly wept, picking up the amulet and gently kissing the symbol. "From everything you said, I know how much it means to you. We all still have no idea… what's happening, what happened to you, but if this brings you comfort, so be it."

I met her eyes. "Thank you," I said quietly, before I looped the chain around my neck, kissing the amulet again, "Praise Talos. May he provide guidance in this latest quest."

"You really believe in this Talos?"

I nodded. "He is my god. One of the Nine, but all Nords revere Talos. He was once us, now he is risen."

"If it brings you comfort in this world, that is all that matters." A noticed the smirk. "Oh, I'm sure the Chantry will disapprove."

"I'll keep it hidden. Don't want to stir any trouble. I'm sure there are enough rumours about me as it is."

I must have been smiling, as Bryce asked, "What are you remembering?" My hand automatically went to the amulet, causing him to chuckle. "Like all of us, we don't understand what has happened. One would think you had simply lost your memory, for whatever reason, but these new memories, this new life you have apparently lived, it is… difficult to grasp. I look at you and still see the little boy I brought home all those years ago, who I watched as he developed into a man and one of my finest warriors." Then he smiled. "The one good thing is that you are still the decent, honourable man I remember. At least that never changed."

"Trust me, I don't understand any of it either. But I'm starting to feel at home here at least."

"Good. So, what should we discuss today? Your language skills are improving daily. You've learned quite a bit about the world around us." I shrugged, and Bryce appeared thoughtful before asking, "In fact, there is one subject we haven't really broached since that day."

"And that is?"

"Your life back where you believe you were. I mean, we all know about your religious devotion, but haven't really discussed everything else. The language barrier hasn't helped, but would you care to tell me about this other life?"

"Are you sure?" He nodded. So I explained everything, no doubt going over certain things I'd already told him before. I'm surprised Aldous hadn't shared the things I'd told him as I had slowly learned their language, and as he had learned mine, but I guess he figured that was for his ears only.

"I was born near a city called Chorrol, which is located in a nation known as Cyrodiil. Cyrodiil is part of the Empire. However, while I was born there, my heritage is that of a Nord, who are from a region to the north, called Skyrim. My father was a Nord called Ragnar. He fought for the Imperial Legion and died in battle against the Thalmor around the time I was born."

"Thalmor? Who are they?"

"Elven bastards." I paused, before adding, "I'm aware of how elves are treated here. The elven situation on Tamriel is what one would call remarkably different. Anyway, he died and so mother, a beautiful woman by the name of Julia, raised me alone until she passed from an illness when I was around the age of sixteen."

"No siblings?"

"No. Mother never remarried after father died. We had lived on a farm, but I couldn't work that alone after mother passed, so I eventually sold up and headed off to be a warrior. After a year or so, I headed to my homeland of Skyrim and it wasn't long after arriving that I discovered I was Dragonborn. I can try and explain what all that means. In very simple turns, I share the blood of dragons and can absorb their souls upon their death."

"And you were a warrior?"

I smiled. "Not like one of your knights here. I worked as… well, one would call it mercenary work, for a group called the Companions. Eventually became their Harbinger, which sounds like a leader, though more like an advisor."

"Describe Skyrim."

I thought about it for a few moments before I could only shrug. "It was home. A land of contrasts. Whiterun was on this vast plain, green grass, colourful flowers, surrounded by forests thick with evergreen trees. To the north and south were snow-capped mountains, the people who lived in the cities there as hard as the terrain. It was a land of rugged beauty."

"You miss it?"

"Every day. But, as I said, I have made my home here. The gods have chosen to send me here for some reason. I just don't know why as yet."

"Or perhaps you have always been here? I hesitate to say delusion but… Can you at least see where I am coming from?"

I shook my head. "It is far too vivid to have just been some sort of dream, fantasy or illusion. I remember the faces of my friends, the touch of… certain people. Smells. Sounds. Sights. No, while I no longer feel like a stranger in this land, it is still different to what I am used to."

Bryce was quiet for a few moments before he leaned forward. "Are you happy here, Uhtred? And, please, be absolutely honest."

"I've pretty much accepted that I am here for… Well, maybe forever, or until such time the gods believe I should return home. So, am I happy? Yes, because there is no point being miserable about it. I still have opportunities here so I will make the best of it."

"Good. I'll admit to being relieved to hear you say that."

"It's actually been enjoyable. Learning a new language, learning about a new world and all its history."

"I hear you've also been into the city and perhaps become sweet on a girl?"

I groaned. "Aedan or Fergus?"

He smirked. "Who do you think?"

"Definitely Aedan!" I replied, unable to stop the chuckle. "She's a sweet girl. Knew all about me, though. 'The brother with the bizarre memories.' It was a surprisingly good way of introducing myself. Helps that she runs a bookstore, so I have plenty of reasons to visit."

"Will she be visiting soon?"

"I've only begun courting her, sir." I still couldn't bring myself to call him 'father'. But he understood. Eleanor was a different story though. I knew it hurt every time I called her 'mam' instead of 'mother'. "Once it's serious enough, I'll ask if she wishes to meet you."

* * *

 _Six months later…_

She was such a reminder of Aela, it wasn't funny. She wasn't an absolute dead ringer, but there was enough in common, whether she was in clothes or without, to remind me of what I had left behind. The only thing missing was face paint. I wasn't going to suggest she start wearing it, lest she scare off any potential customer. We continued to chat, holding hands, as we walked along the path. "They're not going to like me because I'm a commoner," she said for what must have been the tenth time since inviting her to dinner.

"They're going to like you just fine. And they're going to like you because I love you."

I glanced sideways and noticed her smile at those words. "I love you too."

"Then stop worrying. My mother and father will accept you because I love you. And, in the end, all they care about is my, and therefore our, happiness."

Her name was Alexandra and I had been smitten since the day I met her. She owned a small bookshop in Highever. I had met her six months ago on one of my many journeys into town. The first time I saw Alexandra was through the window of her shop, her flowing red hair and rather spectacular bust immediately drawing the eye. Then she turned my way, flashing her gorgeous green eyes, and I know I stood there slack-jawed, heart thumping deep in my chest, throat immediately dry, as Aedan dug me in the ribs. "Go and say hello," he suggested.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly. She couldn't possibly..."

Aedan slapped me on the back of the head. "So go and introduce yourself then. Sheesh, and people say I'm useless."

"I still whoop your butt every time we spar."

"Not when it comes to the ladies, though."

He was right, though only in the sense that he was rather charming and had the ladies eating out of his hand whenever Bryce hosted a gathering. I certainly wasn't awkward, but the fact I still retained all the memories, and the stories had eventually spread, meant I was sometimes the object of amusement, most of it good natured but there were a few cruel jabs in my direction. Thankfully, Fergus and Aedan, as understanding as they were, always had my back.

So I took his advice and introduced myself to Alexandra. It was a slow burn of a relationship. She was focused on her bookshop, and was always incredibly busy. I had adapted to life after a year, but I was clueless as to how to approach a relationship considering I was the son, adopted or not, of a Cousland. So I asked Fergus, who said I should just see how it goes first, perhaps go on a few dates, and if it got serious, then we should announce.

It took longer than I expected, remembering how quickly I could tumble into bed with certain women back in Skyrim. But it was worth the wait. Sitting down with Bryce and Eleanor, they were delighted I had found a possible wife and were desperate to meet her. The evening they had planned was only to be a small, intimate affair. Myself and Alexandra, Eleanor and Bryce. Or, as I now called them, _mutti_ and _papa._

I'm sure you're wondering why I'm calling them that. Because I knew I had to accept the reality I was now living in. I still had no idea what happened. I retained all the memories of my old life. But after more than a year, they had dimmed ever so slightly, taken over by memories of the life I was now living. I accepted Bryce and Eleanor were the parents of Uhtred, and the day I called them mother and father helped ease any underlying sadness about the situation. It certainly made Eleanor incredibly happy, and in the end, it may me happy too. Having lost my own parents, I accepted them as my own adoptive parents, just like they had adopted me. It felt like the right thing to do.

Alexandra and I entered the dining room, where a small table had been set. Waiting for us were my parents. I made introductions. "Alexandra, please meet my parents, Bryce and Eleanor Cousland."

"Delighted to meet you," my father said, kissing her on each cheek, mother performing the same gesture.

"Thank you, your Lordship."

My father laughed. "Please, Alexandra. My name is Bryce, and my wife is Eleanor. There is no need for fancy titles if we dine alone. Isn't that right, Uhtred?"

"Of course, _papa_."

The dinner went off without a hitch. Although incredibly nervous at first, something both my parents recognised, she eventually warmed to them both, as they warmed to her, and soon the conversation was flowing with ease, with plenty of jokes and laughter. Of course, I knew one of my parents was going to drop me in it.

"So when do you intend to marry?" my mother asked, hiding her smirk by taking a sip of wine.

I almost spat out my drink while Alexandra's cheeks glowed bright red. "Um… Er…" I tried to reply but nothing would come out.

Then she grabbed my hand. "I would be hoping as soon as possible so we could start a family."

Now I know I stared at her, wide-eyed, though not because I was scared. It was something I had hoped for eventually. We had discussed it, of course, but it was never completely serious. _Guess that's changed as of this moment._

"Uhtred?" my father asked.

Looking at Alexandra, I replied, "I guess we'll need to be engaged first. Then we can think about a wedding."

I proposed the next weekend. Not because I felt any pressure, from my parents or from her. I had wanted to, but was waiting for the right time. That dinner, and what she said, suggested as soon as possible would be the right time. Once we told my father, he insisted the wedding be held at the castle. News spread far and wide, and excitement about another wedding soon gripped the region. Fergus was already married with a son, while Aedan was still single, though he had received numerous propositions once he was of age. Neither mother or father were desperate for him to marry. The line of succession was secure with Fergus and his son. Aedan was truly the 'spare heir'. If you're wondering, I was not part of the line as I was not of the same blood. It didn't worry me one bit. I lived a good life.

Alexandra and I were married in 9:27 Dragon in the eyes of the Chantry. Accepting of my private beliefs, Alexandra, mother and father allowed me a private prayer once the Chantry sister had departed. One thing I would never give up would be my own faith. All those close to me were aware and said nothing. They knew it still brought me comfort after all this time.

As a gift, father gave my now wife and I our very own home, a house barely a stone's throw away from the castle. We didn't know what to say, trying our best to thank him for his generosity. He waved it away with laughter. "You are now a married couple and would no doubt like privacy, particularly once you have your own family."

While it was nothing like the castle, the house was still large enough to more than satisfy. There were four bedrooms spread over two floors, Alexandra giving me a look when she suggested there was plenty of room for children, with at least three rooms for entertaining, a large kitchen, a study and library and finally a wash room. There was even servant's quarters, as a steward and servant from the castle would join us at the house. When I'd first 'arrived', I had been taken aback by the servants, wondering if they were nothing but slaves, but I learned that, in our castle at least, they were all cared for, paid well and treated properly. Most importantly, they were happy and, if they were not, father would either find them a task that did make them happy or would release them so they could find happiness somewhere else.

The house came with plenty of land, so although I was a warrior, I asked father about planting crops. Although amused by the idea, he also thought it was a good one, and knew from my experience on Skyrim that I did know a thing or two about farming. "Nothing like being self-sufficient, Uhtred. And you could even make a little bit of coin of your own."

After six months, we had a ripe crop of fruit and vegetables growing, plenty for Alexandra and I to eat, with plenty to spare to take into town and sell at the market. But there was even better news for us.

Alexandra was four months pregnant. I was going to be a father.

* * *

 _A/N – Just one more thing! The reason I went this route is that I usually play as a Cousland warrior in DA:O, and my characters for the Elder Scrolls and Dragon Age are usually the same. Always named Uhtred. Always based on the archetypal Viking warrior of fantasy (and history) – flowing blonde locks and beard, tall, broad, strong, fearsome, brave. Yes, he's been a character for longer than 'Land of My Fathers'. (If you're wondering about the origin of Uhtred himself, he's based on a character in Bernard Cornwell's Saxon Stories.)_


	3. Chapter 3 - Heartbreak near Highever

_A/N – I'm on holiday this week so have another chapter._

 _And I didn't lie about being quiet. I just like replying to reviews, or allaying any concerns that the reviewer may have mentioned. I've already replied privately to said person, but the review may have a question you have also wanted to ask. This is why reviewing is good, because I can let you know either personally, or publicly like below, what I might be planning._

 _ **Thedarkwolf95.**_ _I don't want to give too much away, but the Cousland origin is not the only one this story will touch on. As for Uhtred, he was a one-woman man in 'Land of My Fathers'. In Thedas, he's… different. (Which is why I warned about the sex!)_

 _ **LeliMor29.**_ _The loss of his Thu'um is temporary. He just needs to rediscover his mojo. It will happen soon (no more than a few chapters). Sharing a PM or two with **storm dragon king** , he figured out that Uhtred showing up as he was at the end of Act I of 'Land of My Fathers' would have made him ridiculously OP. Uhtred showing up as the talented warrior he is, plus armed with all his Shouts? He'd probably defeat the Blight on his own and this story would end at Ostagar!_

 _ **Aslarion Lighthaer.**_ _Uhtred is definitely still Dragonborn, as above. Otherwise this wouldn't be a crossover!_

 _I replied to_ _ **NoOneInParticular17**_ _as well, though he's not reading this anymore. Oh well. He mentioned something about a 'nerf'. No idea what that is (though I assume it's to do with taking away his Thu'um for a while?) I just question why some people are so quick to judge? Sit back, let the story develop and see what happens. Abandoning after two chapters? Methinks you might be slightly over-reacting as the story has barely started and the characters with accompanying storyline is still developing. (I mean, if it was completely shit for another reason, such as being full of errors, then I could definitely understand, and I'd do something like edit it.)_

* * *

 _Six months later…_

I wanted the priestess to shut up. Shut up right now. If she didn't shut up, I was going to take my sword and cut her down, and that would only be the start. The words were hollow and meant absolutely nothing to me. She was gone, and that was the only thing that mattered. I must have tensed, and I felt a gentle hand grab mine, glancing to see mother look in my direction, tear streaked cheeks and eyes filled with sorrow. I know I set my face in stone, my teeth near grinding. She simply squeezed it, I guess to try and calm me.

I wanted to kill something. Anything. Hold someone responsible for what happened. I hadn't just lost my wife. My child had died with her. How much loss can one man take in a moment? I had yet to explode despite the heart-break, anger, rage and sorrow that bubbled up inside. Gods help the person or people in my vicinity when I did explode, as it would not be pretty.

The priestess finally stopped talking about Andraste, the Maker and all the other bullshit people talk about at funerals. I remembered Kodlak's funeral. It was a simple event, a funeral for warriors. A celebration of life, and commiseration in death. This had gone on far too long, and there were far too many empty words and platitudes. I know that sounds unfair. I know everyone meant well. But the loss of my wife and child simply added to the loss of the life I had once led.

The service was soon complete, and once her body was lowered into the earth, all I wanted to do was find a barrel of ale and sink myself inside it. Of course, I couldn't or wasn't allowed to do that immediately. Her parents were obviously as devastated as I was, and I made sure I spent time with them alone. Her father, an old soldier who had helped run the bookstore, was as stoic as he always was, full of kind words and with plenty of stories of his daughter. But his eyes gave him away. His heart was just as broken as mine. As for her mother, she wept quietly, barely able to say a word, holding a hand of myself and her husband as we conversed.

As soon as the guests departed, and I shared a last hug with her mother, and a handshake with her father, Fergus and Aedan escorted me to one of the sitting rooms, and it was there that they finally plied me with alcohol. We drank long into the night, and while I wanted to weep, I didn't feel comfortable doing it in front of the others. Not that they would mock me. But I was used to keeping my emotions in check, and didn't want to fall apart. I would have to rebuild my life somehow.

But I missed my wife dearly, and could only wonder at who our child would have grown to be, and knew that I would miss both of them and wonder about our lives until the day I died.

"I should leave," I stated in my drunken haze however many hours later.

Fergus barked a loud laugh. "Leave? Where will you go?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere. Just away from here. Find somewhere similar to home."

Aedan hiccupped. "Home?" Silence. "Ah, you mean that other place you think you're from," he added teasingly.

"Fuck off. You know it's real. Or at least it's real to me."

"He means nothing by it, Uhtred," Fergus said gently, I knew trying to prevent a drunken fight breaking out between any of us, "But where would you go?"

"Got any dragons on this world? Wouldn't mind a fight ending with a lot of blood. If not dragons, then something worthy of my blade."

"I think all the dragons are dead," Aedan muttered.

"You could join the Wardens and go fight monsters," Fergus added.

"I'd love to join the Wardens," Aedan stated, "But mother and father would never allow me."

"Don't be so sure, Aedan. Father is aware of your battle prowess," Fergus replied, "Though you still have plenty to learn, particularly from Uhtred."

"You mean the man trained as a knight, but who doesn't fight like one?"

"Either way, I still kick your arse every day." But I then clapped him on the shoulder. "But don't underestimate yourself. You're twice the warrior of many I've faced over the years. I'd fight by your side against a horde of… whatever enemy is on this world."

The conversation meandered along as we continued to sink beer after beer. Unsurprisingly, it took mother to wander in to find us either passed out, or so drunk we could barely stand up. There was little chance of me returning to my house, not that I particularly wanted to return home, and it took mother and one of their servants to haul my frame to bed.

My hangover the next day would have been the stuff of legend, if Aedan wasn't actually feeling a little worse. Fergus was fine for some reason, leaving me to wonder if he simply plied Aedan and I with beer, and he took great delight in suggesting we went for a run before breakfast. I found it was not a suggestion once I was doused in cold water, and it was only the fact my head felt full of cotton that I didn't get up and immediately thump him.

We ran for miles. It did me some good, cleared the head, not just of the hangover, but it gave me time to put my emotions in check. By the time we returned to the castle, I wasn't exactly in a great place, but an entire morning spent running certainly helped. I knew I would have to return to my empty house eventually. Fergus offered to come with me, but I suggested it was something I should do alone.

It was devoid of life. And very cold. Not in temperature, as a fire roared to provide warmth. But my wife has spent months preparing the house for the first of what we planned to be numerous offspring. And now it was just me and a couple of servants that, in all honesty, I no longer needed.

"Do you need anything, sire?" Merion asked. I glanced to see him standing meekly in the doorway. I knew that was many years of conditioning of elves in this world. It was hard to feel sorry for them, remembering the Thalmor were elves, and they had nearly destroyed my homeland.

"No, I'm fine for now. Where is Taari?"

"She is preparing the bedroom, sire."

"Tell her not to bother. I'll sleep in here."

He looked ready to argue, before realising why I didn't want to sleep in the bedroom. "Very well, sire. Do you need anything else for the time being?" I shook my head. "I'll be in the kitchen if you do, sire. Any idea what you would like for dinner?"

"I'm thinking of sitting by the fire with a never-ending tankard of ale. But some of your lovely roasted meats will go down nicely."

"Of course, sire. I'll prepare some for later."

Alexandra had a much better relationship with our servants, as she had run the household with them. As I stood by the fire, I wondered if I shouldn't just abandon the house and return to live in the castle, or do what I'd threatened and just pack up and leave. It was something I would think about over the next few days.

Until then, the only thing I could really do was mourn. But the tears would still not come.

* * *

 _Three months later…_

"Should we anticipate your return later this evening, sire?"

"Yes, Merion. I have plans tomorrow morning, so really shouldn't be up drinking all night."

"Your brothers, though…"

"I know what you mean."

"Your coat, sire," Taari stated, returning from upstairs. I hadn't entered the bedroom for three months. I still couldn't, though my period of mourning had ended, at least in my mind. But there were too many reminders. Taari and Merion had slowly but surely started to move things out at my request. But the room would remain empty. I still planned to leave the house eventually, but it was still our home. The memories still too vivid. I saw her in every little detail.

"Thank you, Taari," I said as I put on the coat. Turning to look at both of them, I added, "Thank you, both of you. I'm not sure if I say it often enough, but you've been…"

"You're a good man, sire," Taari replied, a slight smile.

"And we miss her too," Merion added.

"I think everyone does."

"Anything else, sire?" Taari asked.

"No. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Both shook their heads. "Then the day is yours."

"You are far too kind, sire. I sometimes wonder…"

"You both remind me of Lydia. I can look after myself most of the time. But I appreciate your help."

"Have a good day, sire," they stated in unison.

It was a clear but cool day. During an evening, the dark sky full of stars, I often found myself looking into the night sky, left wondering just how I had ended up on Thedas. Was one of the stars above my home? No-one had a clue about the universe and how it all worked. I knew I was from Tamriel, the world was known as Nirn. That was the limit of my knowledge. Arriving on Thedas suggested we were not alone in the universe. Meeting other people, as human as any Nord in Skyrim, was definitely a surprise. The gods certainly worked in mysterious ways.

I appreciated the cool breeze as I walked towards Castle Cousland, allowing my coat to open, billowing in my wake. Cresting the small hill between my home and the castle, I stopped and gazed into the distance. Ahead, a few more miles, was the city itself. I sometimes found myself there, walking towards the bookstore. Her father had since sold it. I hadn't entered it since the day I'd lost her.

Taking my eyes from the view ahead, the gates were closed as usual, a pair of armoured guards standing to either side, long spears in hand. They came to attention as I approached.

"Ser Uhtred," the pair stated in unison.

Walking to the nearest man, I clasped him by the shoulder. "Are you well, William?"

"Aye, I am, ser."

"The wife and children?"

"All healthy as usual, ser. They are all at home today."

"Looking forward to tonight?"

"I'll be out here, ser. But it's the job. You know that."

"I'll make sure to bring you a beer a little later."

The man beamed. "Thank you, ser. I wouldn't mind wetting my whistle."

"And you, Sebastian?" I asked, walking across to clasp the other man by the shoulder.

"Same as William, ser."

"I'll try and sneak you a tankard of ale too."

"As long as his Lordship doesn't mind, Ser Uhtred."

Tapping the side of my nose, I stated quietly, "What the good teryn doesn't know won't hurt."

The two men shared a glance. "You're a good one, ser. A good one."

"Any sign of Howe and his men?"

"None, ser. You'll know when they get here."

The castle usually felt alive, as the life of a teryn was near non-stop work, but today it felt like the entirety of Highever was visiting. I had no idea why, father not explaining in any great detail as yet. Apart from Arl Howe arriving sometime later that day, the only event was the seeing off of Fergus and his retinue of men, the king having called forth all serving men as there were rumours of darkspawn starting to invade from the south.

I had thought about joining, but I knew I'd probably be useless in battle at the moment. Though my period of mourning had ceased, I hadn't been training properly in the past few months. Any time I picked up a sword and sparred with either of my brothers, I felt rusty and out of shape. Fergus suggested I was thinking too much, and obviously distracted. Aedan said little whenever we sparred, simply appreciating the fact I was willing to do it.

After greeting mother and father in the main hall, with father growing impatient with no sign of Arl Howe and his men, I wandered off to find my brothers. I found Aedan first in the armoury, training as usual.

"All well, Aedan?"

I noticed the strength of each swipe against the dummy. He was unhappy at being left behind as our brother went off to serve the king. "Fine, Uhtred. You?"

"Getting a little better with every day that passes." I watched as the dummy took another couple of hard hits. "Hitting that thing isn't going to have father send you off to war."

"Just working off the frustration," he retorted through gritted teeth, "I know my position in all this. Fergus has experience. He is the eldest. It is expected. I'm just… me."

"Come now, Aedan…"

He finally glanced my way. "I'm fine, Uhtred. I'm not jealous." He paused. "Okay, saying I'm not would be a lie. But my time will come one day."

"It will, Aedan. So where's Fergus?"

"In his quarters with Oriana and his son. He's not leaving for a while yet, not until Arl Howe's men arrive."

I found Fergus in his quarters, sitting on the bed with his son, reading a book together. I stood and watched in silence for a moment. At moments like that, I could only think and wonder 'What if?' His wife was sitting on a chair, reading a book of her own. Fergus had told me what I used to be like regarding his wife, and I took great relish in continuing that tradition. I approached her quietly and rested my head on her shoulder. "The offer still stands, Oriana," I whispered in her ear.

She started to laugh. "Your brother and _my_ husband is sitting right there, Uhtred."

"I'll fight him off then we can run away together. Where would you like to go?"

"If you promise to take me to Antiva…" Then she kissed my cheek. "Unfortunately for you, I am a happily married woman. And you are… Well..."

"Be still my beating heart that I am weak to your beauty."

"By the Maker, Uhtred, is that how you managed to get Alexandra to finally marry you?" Fergus asked, bursting into laughter. I looked his way, and he almost stopped laughing, before I felt a grin form. I had found the power of positive thought, remembering the good times with my wife, had helped get me through the past few months. Getting up from the bed, we approached each other and embraced. "Are you well, brother?"

"I saw you just the other day, Fergus. I'm the same today as I was then. And the time before that. Et cetera, et cetera…"

"I know you want to come with me."

I couldn't help smirk. "I'd like to think I could show those darkspawn a thing or two." I tapped my temple. "But I need to get right here. Still, I'm sure it would all come flooding back."

"All that dragon fighting?"

"Aye."

The memories hadn't dimmed. Over the months and years since that first day, Fergus asked questions about the other life I apparently lived, just like father had. I told both of them everything and they were impressed at how detailed I could explain everything. I could only say that I know I had lived it, and that was the only way I could explain it. To me, that life was as real as the life I was living now.

A knock at the door grabbed our attention, a servant announcing that Arl Howe had been sighted and would be arriving soon. "And his men?" Fergus asked.

"Only his personal bodyguards. No sign of the promised army yet, sire."

"Very well. I should meet him first before we say final goodbyes."

Walking back to the main hall, we grabbed Aedan on the way, waiting with mother and father for Arl Howe to arrive. I had only met the man once and I immediately disliked him. I had met men like him in Skyrim, those with ideas to take them above their station in life, though only at the cost to others or all those around them. Or just petty, cruel men, who took delight in the pain of others. But he was father's best friend, and though neither Fergus or Aedan trusted the man either, Howe had our father's ear, trusted his advice and had proven reliable. I figured I may just had to get to know the man better. But I had learned first impressions lasted…

We heard rumours that he was not popular amongst even his own people. Something didn't add up, but I figured it wasn't really my problem. And he was ready to serve the king, and if he was willing to put himself and his own men in the line of fire, then he couldn't be all bad. Of course, being a very good friend of our father, he dismissed much of what was said about the man, calling them rumours and innuendo, and he wasn't going to do anything without facts to back it up. He also suggested that sometimes a ruler cannot rule just to be liked, that tough decisions made them unpopular.

Arl Howe was announced a few minutes later, walking in with no more than half a dozen men. The handshake between he and father was warm, and I sensed they had been friends for many years. Father then introduced Fergus, Howe mentioning his bravery for joining the fight with our king against the darkspawn menace. I was introduced next, and I found his handshake rather limp. I smiled and nodded, and he had little to say to me. Finally, he was introduced to Aedan.

"My daughter asks after you, young man."

"She does?" Aedan wondered, and I could hear the surprise.

"I believe you made quite the impression the last time you met."

"Please send her my regards and that I hope that we may meet again in the future."

"I will certainly pass on your good tidings."

"Come, Rendon. We shall retire to my study before lunch. We must discuss our plans regarding our journey to meet up with the king."

"Of course, your Lordship."

Father looked at the three of us. "Don't disappear as lunch will be served soon."

"Yes, ser," we echoed in unison.

Once departed, Aedan could only groan. "By the Maker, why did he have to mention his daughter?"

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"She might be sweet but she's dull as dishwater." I saw the smirk and I knew exactly what was coming. "Kind of like…"

Before he could finish his sentence, I grabbed him around the neck and rubbed my knuckles hard into his head. "Go on, Aedan, finish what you were saying!" I warned as Fergus noticeably winced. "It is okay, Fergus. It's just a joke."

I'd learned quickly that everyone was used to our rough-housing, and I had also learned that, growing up alone in Skyrim, I had missed out on such a relationship with a sibling or siblings. It was certainly one of the better aspects about my new life in Ferelden. Letting go of Aedan, he looked ready to continue the fight before there was a cleared throat, the three of us turning to see mother in the doorway. "Aedan. Fergus. Get ready for lunch. And leave your brother alone, Uhtred. You're never too old to be told off by your mother."

"Yes, mother," the other two stated, Aedan looking my way and getting into last punch to my shoulder. I was ready to give chase, but stern eyes from mother stopped me in my tracks. Once the other two had disappeared, she stepped forward, smiled and kissed my cheek.

"It's nice having you back, Uhtred."

"Huh?"

"I know you don't have your old memories, and it has been a tough few months for you. For us all. But it's just like before nowadays, how you are with your brothers, how you are with us. You have some quirks too, but your father and I came to accept those long ago."

"You mean…"

"You still sometimes let slip things, such as being this mythical Dragonborn whenever you have rough and tumble with your brothers. Or when you're training with your fellow knights. I don't think you realise what you're saying half the time. Your brother just says 'He's in his zone'. And then there is your amulet. Your father and I know how much it means to you. We don't understand, but we're your parents, and we accept whatever our children choose to believe in." She paused. "No matter how… strange it may be." She smiled at me again. "Again, it's just one of those quirks that you now have. But you're still you. Still my son."

I leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, _mutti_."

"Your father and I have always been proud of you. How you've handled yourself in these past few months is a real example to us all. A responsible young man, despite how you act with your brothers at times."

"She is watching me, wherever she is. I have mourned her. It is past time to move on, and she would not want me to be miserable. She would want me to find happiness with someone else, whoever that might be."

Mother smiled again, grabbing my hand and squeezing it before saying, "Lunch will arrive shortly. Don't wander off."

I found myself in the armoury as usual, running my left hand over the numerous swords, maces and axes that father had collected over the years. Most were now ceremonial or simply wall adornments and no longer used. Some of the armour was treated the same, but the knights also kept their own gear in the same place. It was a half-working armoury, half-museum. Whenever I was at the castle, I liked spending time there, particularly as the weaponry looked much different to what I remembered in Skyrim. There was a finesse to many of the blades, though I'm sure Eorlund knew what I thinking and was taking great offence to it.

I was called back to the main hall half an hour later, having lost myself in imagination and memories, one of our stewards clearing his throat in the doorway behind me. "You're being summoned, sire," he stated.

"Uhtred."

"Of course, sire."

The stewards and servants never called me by my name. Always 'sire' or 'ser', just as father was always 'Lord' or 'Lordship', though I never heard him complain. I guess, on no matter what world you existed, people just had to call you something else. I knew I was part of a noble family, but I certainly didn't feel noble. At heart, I was still the warrior I had been in Skyrim.

The lunch served in the main hall was a veritable smorgasbord of all the food available in Ferelden. At least half a dozen meats, vegetables from across the land, ale, mead and wine also being served with desserts that looked delicious and would definitely taste even better. I sat across from Aedan, father at the end with Arl Howe to one side and Fergus to the other. The topic, of course, was about the battle to come. I focused on eating but kept an ear to the conversation.

"Is this a true Blight?" Fergus wondered.

"No-one is sure. From what I have been told, it will depend if an Archdemon appears," Rendon replied.

"What about the Grey Wardens?" Aedan suddenly asked.

No sooner had he mentioned the Grey Wardens, a group of people I knew little about, only what I had read, that a steward appeared, announcing another guest had arrived. I knew Aedan was fascinated with them, and considering his position as the 'spare heir' as he put it, I knew he was thinking that they may be a way out of his current life and becoming the warrior he wanted to be. Whether that view was realistic or not was up to others to decide, but I was intrigued by the appearance of this Grey Warden. What I did know is that if a Grey Warden was here, then the situation regarding the darkspawn must be serious.

We all got to our feet as the doors were opened in strode was a man I knew was a warrior, and absolutely nothing else. Tall and broad, his long hair and beard reminded me of warriors back in Skyrim, his bare arms muscular and battle scarred, his armour well maintained and the weapons on his back, I knew, had seen plenty of action.

I was surprised when father walked towards him, the handshake between them warmer than I think anyone expected. "Duncan, are you well?"

"As well as can expected considering the circumstances stances, Lord."

"Would you care for some lunch? It is a last meal I can share with my sons before we depart."

"I have eaten but I will join you, Lord. We can discuss the purpose of my visit."

Duncan sat next to Howe, who I noticed looked rather uncomfortable by the appearance of the Grey Warden. Knowing a little of their history, maybe he just didn't like them.

"As we were about to discuss, as my son and I will be leaving to join the king, we need to decide on who would hold this seat while I am aware. Aedan, I will be leaving you in charge. You are old enough and, if the worst were to happen, must rule in my stead. Uhtred, you understand all this, of course."

I could only grin. "Of course, father. No explanations necessary." Life was the same, whether here or in Skyrim. If you were not blood, you did not rule.

"I'll do my best, father," Aedan replied. He met my eyes and smiled. He wasn't showing off. While I knew he wanted to join his brother in fighting for the King, the fact our father was going to trust the entire teryn to him reflected the amount of trust our father did have in him.

"Once Fergus departs, you will only have a token force to deal with, though I will leave you a couple of good men. The region should remain at peace but you should remain vigilant." I watched his eyes switch to the Grey Warden. "Duncan, I believe you are here on business as well?"

"I am, Lord. With the arrival of darkspawn in Ferelden, I am recruiting for the Grey Wardens."

"And I believe you someone in mind for this? Ser Gilmore, I believe? He's a good man. Good heart. Reliable. And talented with a sword."

Duncan cleared his throat. "Actually, Lord, I understand your youngest son is quite the warrior and would make an excellent recruit."

Aedan's eyes went wide with delight and it was only quick thinking to cover my mouth that stopped my laughter at his reaction. I looked back at father, who shook his head. "Out of the question, Duncan." He met my eyes. "And that goes for all three sons. Fergus will be heading off shortly to war as it is, Uhtred is still recently bereaved and Aedan is my youngest."

"I cannot leave without a recruit, Lord."

"I understand, and recognise the honour in becoming a Grey Warden… Unless you are going to invoke the Right of Conscription?"

Duncan waved him away and smiled. "No, Lord. I will certainly not be forcing the issue. I am sure there are plenty within your rank and file who I would believe worthy of joining our cause."

"Thank you, Duncan, for your understanding. How long do you intend to stay?"

"As soon as I find a suitable recruit, I will be heading to join the king at Ostagar."

"Very well. Aedan, it will be your responsibility while I'm gone to ensure Duncan's requests are met. Understood?"

"Yes, father," was the automatic reply.

"Rendon, when do you anticipate your men arriving here?"

"Likely tomorrow lunchtime at the earliest, your Lordship."

"Very well. Fergus, you will take the men after lunch today and make your way to meet the king. I will ride out with Howe's men first thing tomorrow once they have arrived."

"If you are sure, father," Fergus replied.

"I'm sure. You should go spend some final moments with your family. The men are ready to depart as soon as you are."

As Fergus carried on as requested, father asked for privacy, a not so subtle suggestion for Aedan and I to also depart. I headed back to the armoury, followed by Aedan, watching as the last of our soldiers readied themselves for departure. There was plenty of merriment, the men excited about heading off to war. They sounded confident, aware they were fighting darkspawn, though none believed that this was a true Blight.

Part of me longed to join them. I hadn't been involved in a true fight since waking up in this world. Sure, I'd done plenty of sparring with my brothers and other knights, and while there may be the occasional drawing of blood, completely by accident, I hadn't felt the adrenaline of rushing into battle against an unknown enemy, or the feeling of fighting to the death that came with battling a dragon. I'm not saying life was boring but it was… different.

Mother eventually walked in, letting us know Fergus was ready to depart. The men had formed up in two lines, at attention, as Fergus walked by. Oriana and his son followed him outside, standing beside mother and my brother. I shook his hand and simply wish him good luck, as did Aedan. Mother did her best not to let the tears flow, so she said little and simply hugged him.

Mounting his horse, he looked down at us, father also having joined us. "Now, Aedan, ensure the castle doesn't burn down while I'm gone, okay?"

Aedan looked ready to reply, my hand on his shoulder suggesting that, this time, he should just let the comment pass. "The four walls will be standing, at the very least."

"And I'm sure my other brother will make sure the rest of the castle is fine, right, Uhtred?"

"Depends on how long you're gone, Fergus. He's difficult to control at the best of times."

"All being well, we'll be back quickly. Isn't that right, father?"

"Here's hoping, lad. I'll see you tomorrow."

Fergus gave the order, the main gates opened and the line of men set forth and marched. I'm not sure if anyone said a silent prayer as we watched him leave, but I know I prayed to Talos to keep my brother safe, but to also let him experience the glory of battle. I had regaled him with stories of my adventures in Skyrim, and although they believed they all happened in my mind, I knew both my brothers dreamed of experiencing the same thing.

With the departure of our brother and his men, the castle suddenly felt a lot emptier and quieter. I stayed at the castle for the afternoon, mother insisting I also stay for supper. I had intended on returning home, but figuring a full castle was better than an empty homestead, I agreed to stay, just warning Aedan that I wouldn't be partaking in a boozy night.

Supper was a slightly subdued affair. The departure of Fergus had left mother in a melancholy mood, while father was desperate to leave for Ostagar. Howe explained that his men had been delayed by the weather, and that the call up had been a real surprise, so organising their departure had also been a problem. Father wasn't pleased, but I think kept his opinion to himself. Duncan had been speaking to the men who remained, but I don't think he'd decided on who to recruit just yet. I was of the mind that he still had his eye on my brother, but I knew he wasn't going to test my father's patience or hospitality by pushing the issue. I was surprised he hadn't asked about me. Maybe he'd learned of my 'memory loss' so thought I wouldn't be up to the task?

Aedan and I eventually retired towards the kitchen where we could enjoy a drink in peace. Surprisingly, Duncan joined us and it wasn't long until an ulterior motive was established.

"I understand you take an interest in the Grey Wardens, Aedan."

"You are a noble order of warriors who protect us from the darkspawn, ser."

Duncan laughed, waving his hand. "I am no ser, young man. My name is Duncan. I am Warden-Commander of the Ferelden chapter of Grey Wardens, but I don't ask nor want any fancy titles." He paused, before asking, "Did your father's response to my question disappoint you?"

"Honestly, it did. It was understandable, but I know the reality of my life. Unless something disastrous happens to my brother, he will be teryn after my father. I will be… whatever his brother is meant to be."

"And you believe becoming a Grey Warden would… what?"

"I would be doing something worthwhile with my life."

"What of you, Uhtred?" Duncan asked, turning his attention to me.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask father about me."

"I am aware of your circumstances. A warrior needs to be in the right frame of mind. If I may ask a question, though." I nodded. "One concern I did have was of this memory loss you have apparently experienced. Can you explain?"

"Not in a way that does not make me sound either insane or possessed."

"I will not judge." He gestured again with his hand. "Please."

I looked at Aedan, who simply shrugged, before I started to explain the life I had lived in Skyrim. I skimmed some details but explained that I was a warrior and also known as someone called the Dragonborn, who had been born with the blood and soul of a dragon, whose destiny it was to defeat a dragon by the name of Alduin, whose own destiny was to destroy the world. I finished explaining by telling the story of Sovngarde, the warriors old, the great hall and the climactic battle with Alduin.

"That's the last thing I remember before waking up here."

"Your memories sound lifelike."

"To me, they are not just memories. They happened. Every single one."

"Interesting. And I would also be interested to see if these memories you have can be transferred into battle."

"If it's anything like he trains, those darkspawn don't stand a chance. I'm always covered in bruises once we're done," Aedan added.

Duncan got to his feet. "I will talk to some of the other men and make my judgement. It is a shame your father forbids your recruitment, Aedan. It is rare in this day and age to meet someone as enthusiastic as yourself about joining our order."

"He may change his mind once day, Duncan. Until then, I guess I have the honour of running the teryn in my father's name."

Duncan bid us goodnight, leaving Aedan and I to our drinks. We only shared one or two before Aedan announced he would head to bed. I knew his mind was now running through the myriad of issues he would face once father left the next day, not knowing when, or gods forbid if, he would return. I know he thought of mother and her worry about both her husband and eldest son going off to war. I had learned mother was a strong, formidable woman, but like any wife and mother, her first concern was family.

I retired to the solitude of the library, searching out a particular book, about the Grey Wardens and the last Blight. I reclined on one of the couches and immersed myself in the written word, and before I knew what was happening, I had fallen asleep.

Little did anyone know that treachery was afoot, and the greatest of betrayals was about to take place against our family.

* * *

 _A/N – So do those following this like the idea of just his soul ending up in Thedas? That was the only thing that worried me about putting this story together. I had another three or four chapters written to start all of this off in case the reaction to this was negative, but the reviews for this version are generally good. Just thought I'd ask._


	4. Chapter 4 - Betrayal

_A/N - Just replying to reviews:_

 ** _Lelimor29_** _\- Glad you like the idea of just his soul arriving in Thedas. I don't read much fan fiction (I haven't read any of these Elder Scrolls / Dragon Age crossovers), I just write it and I thought it might be at least a little different to other stories._

 ** _thedark2_** _\- I don't know what that mod is as I don't use many of them (I only play on the PS4. The mods there don't make big changes). But he will eventually have Shouts._

 ** _thedarkwolf95_** _\- I like throwing in the occasional twist or two. Can't let you get too comfortable. As for why, well, it'll become clear over the next few chapters. Or, at least, I hope it does._

 ** _VGBlackwing_** _\- Please re-read my note at the beginning of the previous chapter. I think I explained clearly enough what was happening with his Shouts, though if I didn't, I will put it simply. He will eventually get his Thu'um back. As for magic, not everyone is capable on Thedas, so Uhtred not having magical capabilities is keeping to the realities of that world. Add to that, if you read 'Land of My Fathers', Uhtred was hardly what you would call a mage. He rarely used magic, instead relying on his talents with sword and shield, his companions, and on occasion, his Thu'um._

 _Keep the reviews coming, letting me know what you like or don't. I want to keep the standard up all the way through, plus keep you all interested!_

* * *

Three sharp blows of a horn woke me up immediately. I had never heard it before but I knew what it meant. _We're under attack? By who? The darkspawn can't be here?_

I was immediately up and alert, sword in one hand, dagger in another, as I rushed out of the library, thankful that I never left home without a weapon. My first thought was of my family. The closest door was to my brother's quarters. Opening it, he was already awake and getting dressed, sword and shield in hand. Before I could even ask what was going on, his marbari warhound, by the name of Bear, ran past me, barking and growling in order, turning to see two men run towards us. They were armed and looked intent on attacking us. So Aedan and I met them head on.

I had no idea who the enemy was but he was partially skilled, at least. I was fighting with only a sword, my shield lying in the armoury. But I didn't feel naked without it. I knew it would make my opponent more confident, but it allowed me more manoeuvrability. The soldier was careful in his approach, shield raised. All I did was watch his sword, an idea already forming. He feinted once or twice to thrust forward, before trying to hit me with his shield. When he stepped forward, I simply span and cracked him in the side of the neck with my elbow. Turning to see him stagger, he tried to turn himself, his shield already hanging low, leaving himself exposed as I rammed my sword home.

Turning to help Aedan, he bashed his opponent with his shield and we both thrust forward. The soldier was dead by the time he hit the ground.

"By the Maker, these are Howe's men!" Aedan exclaimed.

"What?"

"Their shields. It's the symbol of Amaranthine."

I'm not the smartest man in the world, something I say often, but even I could see what had happened. "Howe's men weren't delayed by the weather at all," I stated, before growling, "That lying bastard."

"Bear! Come!" Aedan exclaimed, the marbari hound bounding back towards us. I had learned over time that Aedan often spoke to his dog, and the dog appeared to understand at least some words. _Much different to the dogs I'm used to._

"What's the plan?" I asked. I had one forming, though it was simple. Kill every single one of Howe's soldiers, then find Howe himself, and kill him too. It was the perfect excuse to let loose the rage that had been simmering underneath for months.

"Find our parents. If Howe is going to target anyone, it would be them."

"Let's move."

Mother was already running towards us as we exited the bedroom. Surprisingly, she was already armoured and armed, bow and arrows on her back. She noticed my look but said nothing. "Are you two alright?" she asked instead.

"We're fine, mother," Aedan asked, before he pointed at the bodies, "But these are Howe's men."

"I know. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Betrayal," I growled. I knew the feeling all too well.

"Have either of you seen your father?"

"Not since supper," I replied, "He was sitting with Howe last time I saw him. They were talking about their plans for Ostagar."

"We should find him. Immediately." Mother showed her intentions by taking the bow from her back and nocking an arrow. Aedan and I shared a glance, looked back at our mother and nodded. She grimaced. "As you both know, I am no Orlesian wallflower. I can fight as well as any man."

"Lead the way, Uhtred," my brother said.

"You're the one with the shield."

"And you're the natural born warrior. Time to show us what you know."

Howe's men had flooded the castle, and the only sound above those of battle were the screams of innocents being killed. The four of us, including Bear, moved forward carefully, waiting for the unwary to stumble into our path. I took us towards my brother's quarters, figuring we should check on Oriana and Oren.

The sight that greeted us upon opening the door was… I had seen a lot of blood in my life. I had seen some horrific sights. I had seen the slaughter of the innocent. But you never got over the shock of seeing it, each and every time. The throat of Oren, no more than a child, had been slit, Oriana had been stabbed repeatedly. I was thankful that, on appearance alone, she had at least not been… defiled.

"Who would do such a thing?" mother whispered, getting down onto her knees to cradle Oren's head, taking a moment to close his eyes.

I took it all in in silence, as did Aedan. I had felt the build-up of fury inside me only once before, when I walked into Jorrvaskr to find Kodlak Whitemane murdered. I had grown to love this family as my own. And now they were being murdered. Mother looked at me, into my eyes. She nodded. "It's time, Uhtred. Show me what the Dragonborn is capable of."

I grabbed a sheet from the bed and covered both of the bodies, getting down on one knee and whispering a quick, silent prayer to the gods to care for them. Getting to my feet, I strode out of the bedroom, sensing my brother, the dog and mother at my back.

The next soldiers I met I took great pleasure in slaughtering. I moved so fast, the first one didn't even see the sword coming, crying out in surprise when he found it buried in his chest, quickly taking the dagger from my belt and burying that in his neck. Withdrawing both weapons, I hurled the dagger at a nearby archer, the dagger landing where intended, as I swivelled and swung my sword again, this time taking the arm of another soldier. I didn't even give him the coup de grace, figuring I would just let him bleed out on the ground.

Gathering the dagger from the eye of the fallen soldier, we moved on, continuing to hear screams echo, walking past slaughtered servants and the remnants of the soldiers who had stayed to defend the castle.

"Where is Ser Gilmore?" mother asked.

"I'm not sure. Where was he last?" Aedan wondered.

"With father in the main hall," I replied.

"We should head there. If we can link up with him and whoever is left, perhaps we can fight them off?"

Mother sounded hopeful, far more hopeful than myself. I'd fought against great odds during my life, but numbers always counted in the end. We would always lose more than we could afford. The best thing we could do is kill as many as possible before making our escape. Getting out alive was now our only priority. Get out alive, fight again another day.

The one thing I missed through all this was my Thu'um. Once I realised I didn't have the gift in this world, I didn't really think about it as I was never in a situation, until now at least, where it was required or I would have thought helpful. But I would have loved to Shout and put the fear of the gods into Howe's men. Since I couldn't do that, I'd have to show them what a warrior from Tamriel was capable of.

We entered the main hall to find Ser Gilmore and the remaining Cousland soldiers in a terrific battle with Howe's men. The gates were shut, for the moment at least, and I wasted no time continuing to bloody my sword, making haste for the pair of mages at the edge of battle, where they were busy casting spells. Mother helped by putting an arrow through the next of one mage, and after cutting down two more of his soldiers, the mage suddenly realised I was making a beeline straight for him.

I was expecting a spell. Instead, the mage twirled his staff and tried to smash the side of my head in with it. I parried his swing with my sword and surged forward, tackling the mage to the ground. Before he could react, I had the dagger at his throat and took delight in slicing across, hearing him choke as the blood flowed freely. I heard a call of my name and rolled off the body, just as a sword was swung down. Kicking out at the knee of the soldier, I watched it buckle and I thrust my sword up into his chin.

Getting to my feet, I immediately searched for the next opponent, I didn't even see the archer until I felt pain in my left shoulder, glancing down to see an arrow sticking out of me. I just roared and charged forward, the archer's eyes going wide as he fumbled for his next arrow. That would be the last move he would make as his head was soon detached from his body.

"Any more?!" I cried, feeling the adrenaline surge from my toes to my fingertips. It wasn't like fighting a dragon, but it was a fight at last.

Breathing heavily, I turned around to see that, at the very least, the battle of the main hall had been won. But I could hear many more men behind the gates, and they were on the verge of breaking through, two of our soldiers doing their best to hold the gates in position.

"Uhtred, your shoulder," mother cried.

"Aedan, pull it out."

He looked at me, surprise in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I've been shot before. Pull it out. I'll see to it later. It just means that, for the time being, I'm one handed. You will have to lead."

I grimaced as he took hold of the arrow, biting down the on the dagger as I nodded. The pain was tremendous as he had to jerk on it at least three times before it came away. Thankfully the entire arrow, with head still attached, came out. That meant I wouldn't have an infection, just a nasty looking scar. It started to bleed heavily immediately, mother ripping the tablecloth from a nearby table and holding it against the wound. She used a bit more cloth to bind it around my underarm so it would hopefully stay in place.

"Ser Gilmore, report. Where's our father?" I asked once that was done.

"He's was going to find your Ladyship, sire. I believe he was heading towards the kitchen."

"What was his condition?" mother asked.

Ser Gilmore looked away for a moment before returning his gaze. "He had been badly wounded, your Ladyship. I asked that he stay close by but he was insistent on finding you."

"We must find him," mother stated.

"You three must go. Find an escape from this place. I will lead what is left of the men and try and hold Howe's men back."

We all knew what he was suggesting. His face gave nothing away, but his eyes spoke volumes. I could not fault his courage. "Maker watch over you, Ser Gilmore."

"Thank you, my lady."

Knowing time was short, I held out a hand. Ser Gilmore went to grab it, then I grabbed his forearm. "Like that, Ser Gilmore. That is how warriors greet each other and say goodbye. May Talos guide you."

"And the Maker you, Ser Uhtred. Protect her Ladyship and the young Lord."

"With my life, if necessary."

He turned and joined the few men left under his command. Mother, Aedan and I slipped out a side door. We did not look back.

The screams soon died down, and I knew that nearly everyone else in the castle had either been slaughtered, had escaped or was in hiding. We stumbled into another half dozen of Howe's soldiers, making short work of them, as we continued to look for our father. We ended up walking into the kitchen, following a blood trail. A realisation crept over all of us that we were going to find our father. Whether he was dead or alive was the question.

We found father in the pantry, bleeding heavily from a wound at his hip, another in his stomach. How he still lived, only the gods could say, but I knew he was not going to survive without immediate medical attention. Mother was at his side immediately, crying his name and asking a million questions. Despite the situation, my father managed a bitter chuckle. He grabbed mother's hand. "I am not long for this world, Eleanor." Then he looked at Aedan and I. "You must escape. Get to Fergus. Tell him what happened here."

"Where is Howe?" I asked.

"Gone. No matter. He will get what he deserves in the end. You must find Fergus. He must know."

Aedan grabbed father under his arm. "Come, father. We leave together."

He smiled at his son. "I cannot move, my boy. Look at the blood. I barely live as it is."

"We can flee together, Bryce. Find healing magic!" mother exclaimed.

Father looked at his wife, a sad smile but only love in his eyes. "It is too late for that, my love. I will never make the journey."

A sound behind us caused me to whirl around, sword and dagger ready to strike. I paused as I realised who it was. "Duncan? You're alive?"

"Barely. Many of Howe's men fell to my sword, but I fear his entire army is ready to break through. The few soldiers who remain are holding the gate, but barely. The castle is surrounded and any escape is going to be difficult."

"What's your plan?" Aedan wondered.

"You are under no obligation, but I beg of you, Duncan. Get my wife and sons to safety."

"I will, your Lordship. But I'm afraid I must ask for an obligation in return." Father nodded, immediately understanding. Duncan looked across all four of us as he continued. "There is an evil spreading across this land. I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

Father nodded, accepting without hesitation.

"What of Ser Gilmore?" Aedan asked.

"To be honest, Aedan, you were always my first choice. You are a capable warrior and you desire to join our order. My second choice would have been your brother beside you. He may choose to join as well, if he wishes. Your Lordship, I will escort your wife and sons to Ostagar and inform Fergus and the king of what has transpired here. After that, your youngest son will join the Grey Wardens."

Father nodded, before adding with fury, "As long as justice comes to Howe, I agree to your terms."

Duncan turned to my younger brother. "Aedan, I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us!"

"I accept," he replied without hesitation.

He made the same offer to me. I smiled. "I am not the hero of this story," I replied, "But I will think about it."

"Then we must make haste."

Duncan held father by the shoulder. "Make sure my sons do not die from Howe's treachery. All three are to make their mark on the world yet."

"I'm staying here," Eleanor stated suddenly. And in a tone that suggested we must not argue.

I looked at Aedan, who returned my glance. We knew immediately there was no chance of changing her mind. We knew our mother well. Once her mind was set on something, virtually nothing would change it.

"Eleanor, please…"

"Hush, Bryce. I am going to kill every single bastard that dares come through that door. I will not abandon my husband. If we are to die, we die together."

I handed father my dagger. "Make sure you take a couple more before the end." He grabbed my hand and squeezed, before I kissed mother on the cheek. "Talos guide you both," I whispered.

Aedan did the same, asking that the Maker watched over them both, in life and death, before there was an enormous crash and the sound of battle resumed once again, quickly followed by more screams of the fallen. "The gates... We must leave quickly," Duncan ordered.

"Go, sons. Make us proud," father stated.

The passage was barely a dozen steps away, the secret door already open. Duncan led the way as Aedan and I both stopped and took one last look. I had already lost one set of parents before, a father I had never met, and a mother who I had watched slowly die over many months. Now I was watching another set of parents sacrifice themselves so that we should live. I know I was not the only one with moisture in their eyes as we turned and started to jog into the darkness.

We exited away from the castle, using the cover of darkness to evade Howe's men. Yet a glow in the distance grabbed my attention, and my stomach dropped as I knew something was terribly wrong. Before Duncan or Aedan could stop me, I sprinted ahead, not saying anything though I could hear footsteps behind me, not caring if it was those two or all of Howe's men.

My house came into view quickly and the glow was of the fire that had taken hold. On the ground before the building lay my two servants. A cursory check of their wounds suggested they had been dragged out and then slaughtered. The fire was fierce, having to take a step back due to the heat. I could only stand there, helpless as the fire gutted my home, the smoke disappearing into the sky taking all the memories I had of the better times I had once experienced.

I'm not sure what happened next, but I felt some pain in my head before everything turned black.

* * *

I woke with a start, unaware of my surroundings. Looking left and right, I realised we were in some woods. Sitting up, I noticed Duncan and Aedan sat around a small fire. "Where are we?"

"We are safe, Uhtred. That is all that matters," Duncan replied.

"How long have I been out?"

"You were… We had to stop you heading back to the castle to exact your revenge. So I had to keep you quiet," Duncan replied matter-of-factly.

I felt my jaw and could feel the bruise forming. "Apologies," I stated, opening and closing my jaw to regain some feeling.

"It is understandable. You have both suffered tremendous loss."

"I'm going to take his damned head," Aedan growled.

"Later, Aedan. We still have to get to Ostagar then meet with the king. Once he hears of this treachery, rest assured Howe's days are numbers."

I staggered to my feet, still feeling groggy. _Must have been a good punch._ I could only remember visions of flames. All I knew is that Howe had clearly given orders for the entire Cousland line and their castle to be put to the sword. Why he would burn my home was unclear, but it didn't matter. It was a statement if ever there was one. Part of me was actually glad that my wife was not there to see it happen.

Taking a seat next to Aedan, I could only stare into the fire, the pop and crackle another reminder of my loss. We had both lost our parents, made a little worse by the fact it was a second set of parents I had now lost. Vengeance doesn't even begin to describe what I had planned for Rendon Howe when I got my hands on him. Because it was not a case of if. It was a case of when. And what I already had planned in mind was barbaric.

"Will you be joining the Wardens, Uhtred?"

"No. I have one mission in life now. Vengeance against anyone who planned what happened. If someone above Howe was involved, they will die. If someone above them was involved, they will die. So on and so forth until anyone who knew or was involved lies dead."

"That is not an honourable path you are walking," Aedan stated.

"There was no honour in what just occurred. Honour will mean nothing when it comes to dealing with anyone involved in that level of treachery."

"Can I trust you to at least be focused on the darkspawn threat for the time being?" Duncan asked.

"Of course. I am a warrior and I can narrow my focus when required. I will not be distracted. The time of distraction is over. I now have a single purpose in my life."

"And you, Aedan? You have been affected by this too."

"Howe will pay for his crimes. But I still intend on joining your order. I accepted your offer. And I believe being a Grey Warden will also have its advantages."

"Very well. If you're both ready, we should keep travelling during the night. There are no darkspawn this far north, and I don't believe bandits are going to attack three heavily armed and armoured men. The quicker we get to Ostagar, the quicker you can undertake the Joining."

Being knocked out, I didn't even know we had travelled by horseback, a trio of horses tied to a tree, hidden away from the road. Putting out the fire, we mounted and quickly had our horses in a trot, the only light that of the moon, though even that was half-hidden by cloud. There was no chatter, Aedan and I alone with our thoughts, no doubt dark, my heart broken even more by the events of that evening, but my mind clear on what I was to do. Duncan led the way, his eyes on the horizon, keeping watch for anyone dumb enough to try and attack us.

The road we followed took us through a town called Crestwood, the giant lake on our right even I knew as Lake Calenhad. The road eventually curved away, and by the time the sun was rising, we were on the outskirts of a town called Lothering. Here we could see the first signs of how the darkspawn had affected Ferelden, the roads slowly becoming clogged by refugees escaping the menace.

We stopped for breakfast, Duncan having just enough supplies to sate our hunger until we made the camp at Ostagar. Neither Aedan or I had much to say, Duncan filling the silence with what may be planned once everyone arrived.

"Do you think this is a true Blight?" Aedan finally asked.

"I'm not sure yet. As far as I'm aware, an Archdemon has not yet been sighted on the battlefield."

"And if one is?"

"Then this is the start of the Fifth Blight."

"Can the Wardens ever stop Blights from occurring?" I wondered.

"Honestly? I'm not sure the darkspawn can ever be truly stopped. Ask the dwarves their opinion of what they think. They have been fighting them constantly for longer than anyone could imagine."

We tried to ignore all the refugees around us but it was difficult to avoid seeing the suffering on their faces. And you couldn't miss the fear. These were people who had seen monsters rise up from beneath and lived to tell the tale, but had likely witnessed unspeakable horrors while doing so. I could empathise with them, having seen similar horrors myself, and not just recently.

The sun was warming our backs as we continued south to Ostagar, the stream of refugees thinning the closer we came to the king's camp. Reaching the edge of the camp, we passed numerous tents, men either training or resting as we passed. Many recognised Duncan, or at least the fact he was a Grey Warden, some saluting him, others regarding him with a suspicious eye. Aedan and I shared a glance, and all he could do was shrug. Even with the darkspawn knocking at the door, not everyone trusted the Grey Wardens.

The king and his advisors were situated in the middle of the camp, near the ruins of what appeared to be a former bastion. I knew nothing about the history of Ostagar, so it was up to Aedan to fill me in with what he knew. "It was built by the Vints," he stated.

"The who?"

He looked at me then realised. "Oh, that's right. It's easy to forget nowadays that you don't remember. They're known as the Tevinter Imperium."

"Oh, I've heard mention of them. Read a bit about them too. But who are they exactly?"

"I'll keep it simple. They're humans and their leaders are mages. Therefore, the rest of Thedas takes an intense dislike to them, particularly due to teaching of the Chantry about magic. Though we're at peace now. Apart from the darkspawn, there are more concerning enemies to worry about." Cryptic, and I wasn't sure who he was referring, but I didn't ask.

"Ah, the whole 'Circle's' thing…" was the thing I did mention.

"You're not a mage, Uhtred. Neither am I."

"I was capable of magic in Skyrim."

"But not here?"

"No."

"Well, at least we don't have to send you to a Circle then."

I gave him a look and he just grinned in return. Returning my attention to our surroundings, I realised we were now deep within the camp and no doubt close to the king's tent. We finally dismounted and led our horses to water, as Duncan escorted us the rest of the way. Duncan asked for news, and was pleased to hear that the Ferelden army has already won three skirmishes with the darkspawn, but we all knew the major battle had yet to come.

We headed to the Grey Warden camp, Duncan having explained that every Grey Warden in Ferelden was at Ostagar, and that better news was that all Grey Wardens in Orlais would also be arriving, though perhaps not in time for the battle. If the darkspawn were not stopped at Ostagar, Duncan warned that Ferelden could fall.

What none of us expected was the arrival of King Cailan himself at our camp. Aedan and I went down on one knee immediately, the king immediately asking us to stand, unable to stop looking at his gold armour with a touch of jealousy, gleaming as it was in the sunshine. To say the king was getting excitable about the approaching battle would be an understatement, though I found the jokes were a little… strange from someone of his position. _Maybe kingship is different here on Thedas?_

Duncan introduced us both, explaining that Aedan would also be joining their ranks. After shaking hands, he asked us about our father and the journey south. It was obvious the king was completely unaware of events further north. Even worse was the news that Fergus was not in camp as he had already been sent on a scouting mission and was not expected back for some time. Aedan and I shared a look, and we knew the king had to be told immediately.

I've seen men and women angry. I've seen Jarl's and Generals apoplectic with rage. King Cailan… I think his bodyguards should be glad he did not take his fury out on them. We tried as best to explain what happened, and while it did not cool his anger, it certainly added steel to his resolve.

"You both have my word. Once the battle here is done, I will turn my army north and march it all the way to Highever to bring Howe to justice. He will pay for his treachery."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Aedan and I echoed.

Little did we know at the time. Little did we know…


	5. Chapter 5 - The Wilds

_A/N - **LeliMor29** \- I'll admit that it was never my intention to have Uhtred become a Grey Warden. He is the Dragonborn! And considering it's a blood ritual, well, we all know how he became a werewolf... However, not to spoil, but I have plans for him later on in the series._

 ** _thedark2_** \- _Unfortunately leaving a one word review doesn't really tell me anything. I did reply to your review, asking what the issue was, but I haven't heard anything back. If the previous chapter was 'fail', I would like to know why you think it was. Do you not like the plot? Uhtred? The whole thing? You can always reply to my PM so we can discuss your views._

* * *

I could see my brother was not exactly comfortable at the revelation. "The Joining?"

"Yes, it is a secret ritual each recruit must undergo to become a Grey Warden."

"If it's secret, I gather it's dangerous?" I wondered.

Duncan merely looked at me and nodded. The fact he didn't feel it necessary to explain further suggested enough. Turning back to Aedan, he continued. "I will tell you more in due time, Aedan. For now, you will have to trust me."

Aedan nodded. "I do. It's just the unknown."

"The good thing for you is that you are not the only recruit I have. There are two more I recruited earlier who have been waiting for us here. There is also another Grey Warden named Alistair. See if you can find him and we'll proceed once we're together. Uhtred, do you still not plan on going through the ritual?"

"That is correct. I am Dragonborn, not a Grey Warden."

"Then I am afraid you cannot attend the ceremony. You understand why?"

"I do. I take no offence."

"However, if I may ask, wander the camp for information. Talk to the soldiers, those who have actually been on the battlefield. King Cailan was indeed confident, but I need to know more. The darkspawn numbers are ever increasing, and without the likes of the army coming in from Redcliffe, or our Grey Warden allies from Orlais, we may soon be outnumbered."

"I'll see what I can find out."

"For now, go with your brother and at least introduce yourself to Alistair and return here with him. He's a good lad." He paused, before adding. "Reminds me a little bit of King Cailan, to be honest. Quick to humour. But he can also fight, and fight hard. I will tell you more once you return with him."

Aedan and I realised quickly the camp was enormous, and finding Alistair was going to be a needle in a haystack. We suggested splitting up, then realised we'd end up losing each other. I listened into conversations as we slowly meandered along, Aedan keeping any thoughts about the ritual to himself. There was no point asking me, I knew less than him about the Grey Wardens.

We chatted with the occasional passer-by, most of the soldiers rather friendly, Aedan recognising one or two of them from local tournaments. Although there was concern about the darkspawn, the soldiers appeared confident, their recent victories in the first skirmishes spreading that confidence through the ranks.

I had my first real meeting with a group of mages as we wandered, and the life of a mage in Ferelden was certainly different to the life of a mage in Skyrim. There, mages were accepted, if not pushed to become better mages. Everything I had read and learned about mages on Thedas suggested mages were to be feared, as they apparently could not control their abilities. It was also there that I met my first Tranquil, and I could not hide my disgust when I learned what made them so. Aedan did his best to explain why but it only put me in a bad mood.

"You don't understand, Uhtred. You've forgotten what you learned before."

I turned on my brother. "That doesn't give anyone the right to take their mind! They have a gift from the gods! It is not to be feared. It should be respected and they should be encouraged to embrace their gift."

"Mages can be incredibly dangerous if left unchecked, Uhtred. Magic itself can be dangerous. It must be restrained, or it will destroy us all. Look at the Vints and tell me I'm lying."

I knew little about Tevinter but I had heard much said about them. And I knew much of that is why the people of Ferelden, and probably other nations, feared magic. "I don't want a falling out over something that doesn't really affect either of us. Let's drop it, okay?"

"No worries, brother." He paused, before adding, "I've never heard you sound so passionate about magic before."

"It's not the mages. It was that Tranquil. It's like his soul was taken from him, the very essence of what makes him human. I don't know how anyone can find that agreeable."

Conversation ceased for a little while as Aedan could obviously read my mood. Wandering rather aimlessly, we ended up on the very outskirts of the camp, the two guards explaining that we wouldn't want to keep going as past the gate were the Korcari Wilds. I was going to ask what they were but figured I'd keep questions to myself for once.

Following the outskirts of the camp, we eventually ended up in the ruins of the great fortress again, noticing an argument ahead between a mage and a warrior. "I think that's Alistair," Aedan stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"He's a Grey Warden. You can see the symbol on his shield."

We kept our distance, growing amused as the mage appeared to get angrier and angrier as Alistair simply smiled his way through the argument. The mage finally stormed off, brushing between my brother and I, as Alistair turned towards us. "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Aedan stifled laughter, as I replied, "You should try organising a peace conference during a civil war while the world is under threat from dragons."

Alistair blinked, before asking, "What?"

I dismissed the question with a wave of the hand. "Never mind."

"I take it you're Alistair?" Aedan asked.

"That's me. And you are?"

"I'm Aedan." My brother then gestured towards me, "And this is Uhtred."

"Ah, the new recruits."

"Recruit," I stated, "My brother will be undergoing the ritual. I won't."

"No interest in being a Warden?"

"Not at the moment, no. I'm more worried about rediscovering my own gift."

"Very well. Come, we should find Duncan. The other two recruits should be around somewhere, if they haven't got themselves into trouble."

We were on the other side of the camp, and the walk back to the Grey Warden encampment took a while, allowing the three of us to get to know each other, at least a little bit. Surprisingly, Alistair was a relatively new recruit as well, at least in the grand scheme of things, having only recently gone through the ritual. It was immediate that he was fond of Duncan, seeing him as some sort of father-figure, but respecting his position as Warden-Commander at the same time. He appeared to know quite a bit about Aedan too, practically letting slip that Duncan had had his eye on recruiting Aedan for some time.

"Not me?" I asked, feigning outrage.

"Aren't you meant to be someone called the Dragonborn?"

I glanced at Aedan before staring at Alistair. "How do you know about that?"

"The memory loss of Uhtred Cousland, to be replaced with some sort of fantasy life, has spread far and wide." I couldn't stop the groan as we walked on. "I kid. Duncan told me a little bit about it before he went to recruit you. Grey Wardens want to have a good idea of who they are recruiting. They don't just recruit any old fighter." He paused, thinking, before adding, "Or, at least I don't think they do."

"Have you fought darkspawn before?" Aedan wondered.

"I have. Nothing prepares you for it. They're monsters from your darkest nightmares."

"What were you before becoming a Grey Warden?"

"I was in training to become a Templar."

I was about to ask what that was, when Aedan grabbed my arm. "Don't ask, Uhtred. Not after our last conversation."

I stopped walking and looked at Aedan. "What?" I asked flatly.

"Please don't ask. I don't want to make a scene. Not now. Once all this is done, we can sit down and discuss it."

Alistair looked completely nonplussed by our conversation, and I think wisely stayed quiet. I met Aedan's eyes, judging his sincerity, before I nodded once. "Very well. After the battle."

As we started walking again, Alistair said, "As I said, I actually wasn't a Templar. I was only training to be one. Duncan recruited me before I took my vows."

Aedan expertly switched the top of conversation back to the topic of the Grey Wardens, and I left the two of them to chatter away, getting to know each other, Alistair no doubt picking up on the fact that Aedan was excited to be joining their ranks. I eventually tuned out completely, once again my own thoughts turning dark, visions of my house on fire, memories of seeing my father near bleed out, even memories of the day I laid my wife to rest, until the topic of the king came up, and I was left with the opinion that Alistair didn't think particularly highly of him. I don't think it was jealousy or anger at being drawn into battle, but I was left with the opinion he thought the king was being led by his ego, and wanting to leave a legacy, rather than worrying about protecting Ferelden. I was going to butt in with my opinion but chose to keep it to myself.

The Grey Warden encampment was situated away from the main camp. Whether this was by design or not, I wasn't sure. Alistair was of the opinion that it was only at the insistence of the king that they had been invited to take part in the battle. I wasn't sure of the history but, from what Aedan had told me, the Wardens had been exiled from Ferelden and had only been invited back recently.

It was there that we met the other two recruits, a fellow knight by the name of Ser Jory, who had a terribly nervous disposition, leaving me wondering why he was being recruited, and another man by the name of Daveth. Aedan gave me the eyes and I knew my brother considered him a rogue. I looked him up and down again and figured _Thief. Definitely a thief. So the Grey Wardens do recruit criminals. Oh well, as long as they are honourable after the Joining. Past sins being forgiven and all that…_

Gathering around Duncan, he informed us of our first two missions. We were to recover ancient Grey Warden treaties specific to the promise of aid during times of Blight. What they were doing in the depths of the Korcari Wilds, the gods only knew, but Duncan did suggest that an ancient but now long forgotten Grey Warden fortress was located somewhere within.

The second part of our mission was to retrieve vials of darkspawn blood. "Um, how are we to do that?" I asked.

Duncan handed the three recruits a vial each. "When you kill a darkspawn, take its blood. There are plenty of them waiting in the Wilds."

"W-w-w-what?" Ser Jory stammered.

Daveth slapped the knight on the back. "Don't worry about it, Ser Knight. We're going to die soon enough anyway. We'll either die before or after the ritual."

Jory muttered something under his breath as Aedan looked at me and simply shrugged his shoulders before accepting the vial from Duncan. "Alistair has already scouted the nearby area and believes he may know where the treaties may reside. He will also join you for this mission, but only to assist. You three are to work as a team. Try not to get him killed. Uhtred, you will be joining them?"

"I wish to see what these darkspawn are like. One should always learn everything they can about their enemy. A wise man once told me that."

He nodded. "Very well. No doubt you will be of assistance."

It was afternoon by the time we passed through the gates into the Korcari Wilds. Barely five minutes in, we saw the first signs of the battles that had recently taken place. While the bodies of our fallen soldiers had likely been collected at battle's end, the darkspawn bodies had been left where they had fallen. The five of us gathered around one, four of us getting a first look at the enemy.

"It's what we call a hurlock," Alistair explained.

"Well, that's about the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Aedan stated, "Can we take its blood?"

Alistair shook his head. "No. It must be a fresh kill. Blood matters."

"How many of these things are there?" Jory asked nervously.

"No-one knows. But the darkspawn army continues to grow. The king's armies have won three battles so far, yet the darkspawn continue their attacks, and in greater numbers."

"Oh, good. More for us to kill then," Daveth said. He was certainly the more enthusiastic of the other two recruits.

Alistair took point as he had the better idea of where the ancient fortress was, moving with caution as thick mist quickly enveloped us, the only sounds around us those of the insects that no doubt infested the wilds. The smell wasn't particularly pleasant either, swamps as far as the eye can see, cut only be elevated paths of grass and dirt.

The darkspawn were waiting for the unwary, but we were moving with weapons already at hand, so when we saw them, or they saw us, there was no surprise. I roared a war cry and burst forward, Aedan at my side, shields on our left forearm, swords in our right hand. The big darkspawn carried formidable looking weapons, and wasted no time charging towards us in return.

I felt the hit from the two-handed sword, it giving me a moment of pause. The strength of the hurlock was surprising, though I would not be intimidated. Stepping forward, I met the next swing with my shield, deflecting it and thrusting forward immediately, my sword breaking through armour before I withdrew immediately. The hurlock screamed and spat at me, blood spittle landing on my face. All I did was step forward and bash my shield into its body, causing it stagger back, and a quick swing of my sword slit its throat. I was already moving past it by the time it collapsed to its knees.

A small darkspawn was firing arrows, Jory blocking with his shield. Distracted, I circled the darkspawn until I was in its blind spot. Jory at least had the sense not to look in my direction, and I took delight in ramming my sword into its back, watching the tip appear through its chest. I had to use my foot to dislodge the sword. "Genlock," Alistair said as he raced past to fight another hurlock.

Another pair of hurlocks was charging towards us, one meeting Alistair, the other ran towards me. Before I could even raise my sword, a dagger whistled past and settled in its eye. The hurlock staggered enough where I could bash it with my shield, causing it to fall to the ground. I buried my sword in its chest as Daveth appeared to retrieve his dagger.

"Nice throw," I stated.

"You should see me with a bow."

We gathered together as a group a couple of minutes later, three vials now full of darkspawn blood. "No more than a scouting party. We should be well and truly gone by the time the darkspawn notice they're missing," Alistair said.

The darkspawn were apparently rather dumb, at least if working alone or in small groups. But I was left with an unnerving feeling that they were tracking us and had a good idea where we were heading. Alistair was on point again, and he barely got his shield up in time to stop an arrow that would have otherwise pierced his throat. Once again, Aedan and I charged forward, not showing any fear in fighting what were practically monsters.

"Still think fighting dragons is worse," I muttered, blocking the swing of an enormous axe, smiling as it embedded itself in my shield, the hurlock desperately trying to retrieve it, so I just cut its arms off, Jory helping by stepping across and taking its head. Nodding my thanks, we surged forward, no doubt surprising the darkspawn as we attacked on the front foot, the hurlock using its sword to block my downward swing, so I kicked out and into its crotch. It looked at me and yelled, lifting my shield just in time to block its rather angry swing.

"I guess they lack certain body parts," I muttered, hearing Aedan laugh away next to me.

"Fighting dirty, Uhtred?"

"We're fighting monsters. There is no honour in this. There is only death."

The hurlock swung again, stepping back and deflecting again, this time angling my shield to cause the hurlock to lose its balance. Stepping forward, I used my boot to kick its knee, feeling its cartilage snap and the hurlock went down to one knee. In the next second, my sword was through the side of its throat.

"Where did you learn to fight again?" Alistair asked.

"Skyrim."

"Well, it's certainly… different…"

I looked around, noticing only dead darkspawn, so took a moment to explain. "I fought with a group called the Fighters Guild, and later a group called the Companions. While we tried to fight with honour, when you are fighting for your life against things such as these, rules go out the window. If you don't have a sword and shield, you have fists and elbows, knees and feet, your forehead and even your fingers if you wanted to gouge out the eyes of your enemy. If you are fighting a fellow warrior, you will generally fight with honour and respect the rules of battle. Anyone else, the rules go out the window. All that matters is that you live and they die."

Alistair just nodded. "I can respect and understand that." He paused and I saw the smirk forming. "So, Skyrim, eh?"

"Aye. What of it?"

He looked past me and his face fell, so I can only assume Aedan was warning him about it. "Nothing, Uhtred. Nice place?"

"I've grown to like Ferelden. But I still think about it from time to time."

"Right," he stated, nodding, before he thumbed behind, "The old fortress shouldn't be too far away. Hopefully the darkspawn will leave us alone now."

To call the ancient fortress a crumbling ruin would give all other crumbling ruins across Thedas a bad name. Though a couple of the walls were still standing, the roof had fallen in long ago, other walls were little more than piles of bricks. It was also starting to grow dark as we explored.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" Aedan asked.

"It will be some sort of container sealed by Warden magic. Don't worry, I've been shown how to undo it," Alistair replied.

We spread out and started searching, the ruins spread across a wide area. _The fortress much have been enormous._ Ten minutes of fruitless searching later, I heard a shout from Daveth and I ran towards his voice with sword already unsheathed, wondering if he'd stumbled upon more darkspawn. Instead, he was crouching near some ruins, waving all of us over. "I think I have it!"

"Let me take a look," Alistair ordered, moving Daveth out of the way as he checked the chest. "Damn it, it's been damaged." He paused. "And the treaties are gone."

"What does that mean?" Ser Jory asked. I withheld the sigh, as I could feel the nerves flow off him, though he had fought bravely beside us. _Perhaps he just needs to be in the thick of battle and not think about it?_

Before Alistair could give his opinion, a feminine voice grabbed our attention. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" I was on my feet and turning towards the voice, sword already in hand, as I watched the pale, dark haired woman slowly approach. I felt Aedan and Alistair to either side, whether they were armed or not, I didn't know. I only watched her.

"Witch," I hear Ser Jory whisper.

"Are you vultures, I wonder? Scavengers poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?" She continued to approach, showing absolutely no fear of five heavily armed men. _Perhaps she thinks we won't attack?_ "Or are you merely intruders, come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?"

She had golden eyes! Or, at least they looked golden. Maybe just yellow. Her clothing, if one could call it that, didn't leave much to the imagination. I glanced at Aedan to see he was enthralled by her, his eyes looking her up and down, drinking her in. Alistair's reaction was rather different, hand gripping his sword a little tighter, his body coiled and ready to spring into action.

"So, what are you? Scavenger or intruder?" she asked, folding her arms, tapping her foot, giving the lot of us a disapproving look.

"I've got this," Aedan whispered, stepping forward, "I am wondering, madam, why you claim that we are intruders? How are these Wilds to be yours?"

"Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same?"

"She's got us there," I muttered.

She stepped forward again, noticing Alistair tense even further, and felt the shuffle of the two others behind me. I figured Ser Jory would have wet himself by now, while Daveth was likely preparing to hurl a dagger at her if given a signal.

"I have watched your progress for some time, wondering where you were going and why you were here. And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

Aedan cleared his throat to respond, but Alistair got in first. "None of you answer any of those questions," he stated, holding out at an arm to silence us, "She looks Chasind, and it is likely more will be nearby."

The woman simply laughed at Alistair, and I thought he was going to step forward and strike. "She's the Witch of the Wilds!" Daveth exclaimed, sounding more nervous than I expected, "She'll turn us into toads!"

Aedan and I shared a glance and simply shrugged. He knew my opinion about mages, while I don't think he was thinking particularly clearly. The woman simply scoffed. "Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" Then she looked straight at me. Surprising, as I wasn't the one who was staring at her like an already lovesick puppy. "You there. Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine. I'm sure at least some of us can be civilised." I glanced at Aedan, and he shrugged again, suggesting _Might as well._

"I am Uhtred, the Last Dragonborn."

I could see the 'Last Dragonborn' bit threw her for a second. Then she smiled, almost demurely, which made me a little uncomfortable, before she replied. "You may call me Morrigan, if you wish."

"You may call me Aedan," my brother stated, stepping forward. Morrigan stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

"Close enough," she stated, friendly but also a warning.

"Of course."

I grabbed Aedan by the shirt collar and dragged him back. "Behave yourself." Gesturing, I finished the introductions of Alistair, Daveth and Ser Jory. I was left with the feeling all three wished I hadn't shared their names.

She confidently strode between us, Aedan moving out of the way, Daveth practically leaping to the side, as she tapped a foot against the broken chest. "Let me guess. You sought something in this, something that is here no longer?"

Alistair stepped forward and I was ready to stop him swinging. "Here no longer? What you mean is that you stole them!" Now I grabbed his shoulder, as I recognised when someone was getting ready to strike with their sword.

"Easy, Alistair," I said quietly.

"How does one steal from dead men?" Morrigan retorted.

Alistair shrugged off my hand. "Quite easily, actually. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

Morrigan crossed her arms and smirked. "I will not…" My hand clamped down onto Alistair's shoulder, the lone Grey Warden on the verge of exploding, as she continued, "For 'twas not I who stole them. Invoke any name you wish. I am not threatened." She gave Alistair a defiant glare.

"May I ask who does have them?" Aedan asked, stepping forward, putting on his most charming voice. _Gods, he is smitten already. Is it the voice or the lack of clothing?_

"'Twas my mother. And, if you wish, I will take you to her. 'Tis not far from here, and you may ask her for your papers, if you wish."

Alistair was hesitant but knew we needed the papers, while Daveth was adamant she was a Witch of the Wilds, and shouldn't be trusted. I didn't mind either way, while Aedan was insistent that we should accompany her. The five of us eventually agreed and Morrigan led the way, Aedan immediately falling in alongside as she led us even deeper into the Wilds. I have no idea what they talked about but, within five minutes, he had her laughing. I'm not sure whether she was putting it on or not, but I knew my brother well. He could be charming when he wanted to be.

"I should inform the Circle of Magi about her," Alistair muttered.

"Why? She's not harming anyone."

"Mages must belong to a Circle. It is the law."

"Well, then the law is wrong."

Alistair looked at me and blinked in obvious surprise. "You support mage freedom, knowing what they are capable of?"

"I've seen that man and woman are capable of evil without magic. Mages are no different to us, they just have different gifts. And it seems, on this world, people have a real fear of magic."

"You are an unusual one, Uhtred Cousland." He paused, before asking, "So, the Last Dragonborn. What is that?"

"He of the Dragon Blood, sent forth by Akatosh to defeat Alduin, the World-Eater, saving the world in the process."

"And you are he?"

"I was. I am no longer. The gift I had has been taken from me. For now, at least."

"I've never heard of that… prophecy?"

"It's difficult to explain. But I am not of this world. I am from… somewhere else."

"Skyrim?"

"Aye."

"How did you end up here then?"

"I'm not sure. But, according to my memories, I have only been on this world for around two years. My life before that was in Skyrim. I am now in Thedas. I have adapted and I was making a life here." I paused, before growling, "Before Rendon Howe betrayed us all."

Quicker than I thought, we arrived at what was little more than a wooden shack, where an elderly woman was waiting for us. I noticed the look she gave Morrigan as she stood beside her before her eyes looked over us again. Again, I felt the shuffle of Daveth and Ser Jory nearby, both of them clearly uncomfortable. Alistair still had his weapon at hair, the jovial and joking man we had met at the camp replaced by what I expected from a Grey Warden.

"Were you expecting us?" he wondered, retorting to the statement that she had.

"If Morrigan isn't a witch, then she's definitely a witch!" Daveth exclaimed. The old woman glared in his direction, and I was amused when I felt him shrink back behind me.

"Quiet, Daveth! Do you really want to anger the witch?" Ser Jory cried, to the amusement of Morrigan at least.

The old woman eventually just dismissed the argument with a wave of her hand. "You may believe what you want. It makes no difference." She started to ramble on, focusing her attention on the Grey Warden recruits, taking a particular interest in Aedan, though I think that was because he had shown such a keen interest in Morrigan.

"I hardly believe this one is the Witch of the Wilds," Alistair finally stated.

That made the old woman cackle with laughter. "Witch of the Wilds? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit to it. Oh, how she dances naked under the moon!"

Morrigan blushed bright red while Aedan didn't know whether to laugh or let his imagination run wild at such a thought. "Okay, mother, that's enough. You know why they have come here."

"Of course, of course." She grabbed the bag next to her feet and handed it to Aedan. "I'm sure you're wondering but the seal protecting these wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"You did that?" Alistair asked, unable to hide his surprise, the grip on his sword loosening at the same time.

The old lady shrugged. "Why not? I would take these straight to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight is a larger threat than they realise."

"What do you mean?" Aedan asked.

She dismissed the question with another wave of the hand. "Oh, never mind. I'm sure you'll be just fine. You'd best be off. The darkspawn await."

Morrigan offered to escort us out of the wilds, I figured to ensure that we actually left and didn't send a group of soldiers towards the hut. But, after walking for at least twenty minutes, I was sure Morrigan was leading us around in circles, purposely getting us lost. Aedan kept her company once again, while Alistair had immediately taken possession of the treaties.

At the edge of the Wilds, Morrigan politely bid us farewell. Alistair, Daveth and Ser Jory made haste back to the camp, while Aedan asked, "Will I see you again?"

Morrigan was a confident woman, but even I noticed that question caused her a moment of confusion. "Um… Perhaps in the future our paths may cross again."

"I will look forward to that day, Morrigan. I hope it is soon."

It may have been the approaching darkness, but I'm pretty sure that she blushed as Aedan bowed his head, before he turned and sauntered off, never looking more confident. Morrigan met my eyes as I simply shrugged, thanked her for the help and followed my brother back to camp.

* * *

 _A/N - No spoilers, but I think or hope that you'll like the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6 - Rituals

_A/N - I had good conversations with **zack32** and **thedarkwolf95** about my ideas for this story, and **thedarkwolf95** gave me a good idea for future use. I've given him credit for a chapter that'll come later on._

 ** _LeliMor29 -_** _Already replied by PM, but as I said at the beginning, this won't be much of a crossover. Uhtred is Dragonborn, and there's the occasional reference to the life he lived in Skyrim, but it's mostly my interpretation of Dragon Age (and this is just the first. I plan on eventually covering DA2 and Inquisition). As it's a crossover, I'm allowing myself to be liberal regarding certain things as we are seeing the world through Uhtred's eyes. He can get things very wrong, interpreting what he believes he saw, and you only read his thoughts on things. He is a stranger to this world, after all._

* * *

The Joining ritual took place that night, the recruits introduced to the other Grey Wardens, as was I, before I took my leave. Duncan asked me to return the next morning once the ritual was complete.

I wandered the camp, looking for a secluded spot. Eventually finding a place suitable, I lit a small fire as I finally lay my sheathed weapons on the ground, taking off my armour at the same time, resting in just a thin shirt and pants. From a small pack, I grabbed a little bread and cheese, though I still didn't feel particularly hungry. But eating was important, as was water and rest, so I forced the food down.

Once I had the fire roaring, I placed a small rug on the ground and positioned myself on my knees. Remembering what I had seen the Greybeards do at High Hrothgar, I had an idea forming over the past few weeks. Now that Aedan was on the verge of becoming a Grey Warden, and we were on the eve of battle, I was ready to try anything to give us an advantage. So I wondered if meditating would help. Perhaps I would get the answers to everything that had occurred in my life since leaving Sovngarde.

I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing, opening my mind to any possibility…

* * *

It was a blizzard. I could barely see ten feet in front of me, using my arm to shield my face. At least it was daytime, or at least I think it was, as there was some brightness. Looking behind, I couldn't see anything behind me, so I chose to walk forward, my feet sinking deep into the lying snow. I had the feeling I was heading up, though the blizzard left me with absolutely no sense of direction.

I was exhausted within five to ten minutes; glad my body was wrapped in layers of furs. The wind howled, blowing snow into my face and body, gusts nearly blowing me off my feet at times. But I trudged on, struggling with each step until the ground seemed to level out, and though the blizzard continued, I could see light behind the clouds.

Continuing to shield my face, I walked on, trying to make sense of my surroundings. It all felt eerily familiar, and it was as if I was walking up a mountain. It was like a memory that I could barely grasp, stretching out to touch it before it disappeared. Lowering my other hand to my hip, I felt for a weapon but I could only feel a belt keeping the furs tight to my body.

The path dipped into a shallow valley before it rose again, and I stopped at the crest as the blizzard suddenly stopped, the clouds parting for a moment, sunlight filtering through. I had to close my eyes for a moment at the sudden brightness, but I immediately knew where I was. I sprinted ahead, tripping over at least a couple of times in my excitement, the path I remembered leading exactly where I knew it would go.

I could see a statue off to my right but it was the presence of a figure to the left that brought me to a sudden halt. He looked my way and got to his feet, approaching me as I took a couple of faltering steps in his direction. We embraced, not only as warriors, but as old friends.

"Dragonborn," he stated cheerfully.

"Kodlak," I whispered, "Where am I?"

"Where do you think you are?"

I looked at the monastery in the distance. "I would say High Hrothgar, but that is not possible. I know I'm not on Skyrim."

"No, you are not. But the gods are allowing you to see this at the moment. This is not real. It is not a dream either. It is… something else."

"Why are you here?"

"I journeyed the seven thousand steps once. When the gods approached me, I knew this would be one of the best places to find you. Come, there is not much time."

We walked together towards the monastery, and I knew it was not the best time to ask questions. Instead, I asked, "So you are still in Sovngarde?"

"Aye. I am meditating. Many of the warriors are. We have been trying to find you for a long time."

Entering the monastery, I asked, "What happened?"

"No-one is sure, exactly. Tsun was sending you back to the Throat of the World when he lost you. Cosmic interference? Act of the gods? A simple accident? No-one is sure. Tsun was embarrassed. He has not rested in attempting to locate you since that day."

"How do I get home?"

Kodlak didn't answer as we approached Master Arngeir. "Dragonborn, it is good to see you again."

We clasped hands, the handshake warm. I almost hugged the old man such was my happiness to see him again. "It is good to see you again too, Master. Though I would wish it was under different circumstances."

"Aye. And time is short, so we must be quick. You are somewhere different, yet you believe you are no longer Dragonborn."

"Something is different about me. I no longer have the blood required."

Arngeir smiled then shook his head. "No, Dragonborn. It was never about the blood. The gift was in you. In your soul." He placed his hand on my chest. "More importantly, it was your heart that mattered. You have a good heart, Dragonborn, and the gift is still within you. You just have to believe. The world you inhabit may be different. How you use that gift may be different. But, rest assured, you can still use the gift. You were born as the dragon, Uhtred."

"Why can't I use it then?"

"When was the last time you tried?"

"The day I woke up." I thought for a moment. "I haven't really tried again since then."

I heard Kodlak suppress a laugh. The smile simply broadened on Arngeir's face. "Try again once you wake up, Uhtred. Trust me, the body you inhabit might be different, but your soul is the same."

"Do you know anything about the world I now inhabit?"

"No. The gods have not told us. None of us know your world."

I looked at Kodlak, who shook his head. "And to answer your question, you are not coming home, Uhtred. Or, at least, you are not coming home yet."

"Why not?" I almost whined.

Kodlak looked at Arngeir. "Two reasons, Dragonborn. One, no-one knows how to bring you home. Two, the Gods believe you should remain where you are. The Gods believe you are about to be central to events on this other world you now exist in. Now that the Dragon Crisis is over, the gods believe you should remain where you are for now. Once a way home has been found, then it will be your choice whether you wish to return or not."

"We have confidence in you, Dragonborn. You were meant for greatness, whether it is Skyrim or where you are now."

"Thank you, Harbinger."

"Our time is almost up, Dragonborn. This meeting is taking a lot of effort for all of us. Rest assured, the gods are watching you. Do you remember the mantra?"

"Sky above. Voice within. Words to live by, Master."

We clasped hands again as he said, "Remember it well, Dragonborn."

* * *

Blinking rapidly, I had to wipe my cheeks as I looked to the heavens, unable to stop the smile. I feel no shame in admitting that I wept. It was good to see my old friends again, even if it was not real. I have no idea what had just happened. Was it a dream? Was it just my imagination? Or was it something more? I had no idea, but I felt rejuvenated after the brief conversation.

I rose to my feet and looked around, noticing no-one close by. Remembering what Arngeir told me, my feet carried me further away from the camp. There were no cliffs or anything that I could test to see if my Thu'um worked, so I wandered the ruins of the ancient fortress of Ostagar, eventually finding a set of stairs that led up to a decent enough height.

I walked to the edge, looking down at the camp now far below. Looking out across the dark sky, I appreciated the beauty of the forest below and the stars above. No matter what world you lived, the night sky was always beautiful.

Closing my eyes again, I took a deep breath in and held it, blowing it back out. Placing my hand over my heart, I felt my heart beat calm, continuing to just concentrate on breathing. I knew I would have to believe for it to work. I was the Dragonborn. I had defeated Alduin. Skyrim was now safe. Now I would help the Grey Wardens defeat the darkspawn and ensure Thedas was safe from the monstrous horde. I would help them by using my Thu'um and I would leave the darkspawn cowering at the power of my gift. The gods had gifted me it once. I just needed to believe in them, believe in the gift, and it would return.

Opening my eyes, I took one final deep breath. Then I Shouted.

"FUS!"

It was like a thunderclap spread across the night sky. My throat hurt and I felt drained, so it was different on Thedas. But I now knew I could Shout. I suddenly felt all was right with myself once again. I felt whole. Now I wondered if I could use all the power I once had. I concentrated again, focusing all my energies into my Thu'um. The dragons had grown to fear me.

So would the darkspawn.

"FUS - RO - DAH!"

I'm sure I probably deafened half the camp down below, while I suddenly felt very light headed and needed to take a seat on the ground. _So, I can Shout but it's exhausting compared to Skyrim. I don't have the blood, so maybe my body will have to adapt? I will have to be smart when using it for now, otherwise it won't be helpful. But at least I am me again._ Leaning back against a wall, I barely heard the sound of running footsteps until I opened an eye and noticed half a dozen heavily armed soldiers in front of me.

"By the Maker, what was that?" one asked.

"Was that you, stranger?" asked another.

"Aye, it was."

"What sort of… What was that?" asked another.

"That was my Thu'um. My Shout. My Voice. My gift from the gods themselves."

"Your what?"

Dragging myself to my feet, I smiled at them.

"My name is Uhtred of Whiterun. And I am the Last Dragonborn."

I walked forward, the six splitting apart as I headed back to the small camp I had built. With battle expected tomorrow, and the Joining ritual still in progress, or that was what I assumed at least, I figured I would need to get at least a little sleep.

I woke at sunrise, the bright sun and also the noise of a wakening camp causing me to wake from a dreamless sleep. Dressing quickly, I packed my few things and walked back towards the Grey Warden camp. Most were already up, dressed and either exercising or eating breakfast. Duncan was standing near the great fire in conversation with Aedan. He looked my way and gestured for me to join him.

"I understand there was some excitement last night," Duncan stated.

"I would ask if you heard it, but that would be a stupid question."

"So it's true?" I nodded. "How?"

"Have you ever meditated?"

"All the time. Grey Wardens don't sleep much."

"I spoke with some old friends. Whether it was real or not, I'm not sure. Whatever the case, they helped me believe."

"So, if you're… you, from Skyrim, then what about the Uhtred we knew?" Aedan wondered.

I could only shrug. "I honestly don't know. The gods work in mysterious ways."

"As does the Maker," he added, "If Uhtred is in there somewhere still, then I'm sure he also appreciates everything you have done for us too." He paused, before adding further, "It's weird, though. I mean, you look like the Uhtred I've always known, you have the same good natured heart, and with that your soul. You definitely fight differently though."

I looked around. "Where are Ser Jory and Daveth?"

Aedan looked at Duncan. "They did not survive the ritual, Uhtred," Duncan replied, "I cannot tell you what it entails, but as you noted yesterday, it is dangerous. And, unfortunately, not everyone survives. Aedan is strong, though." I just clapped him on the back as a gesture of congratulations.

"So what happens now?"

"I must attend a meeting with the king and Teryn Loghain. I will return with news of the plan for battle."

Duncan disappeared with a select group of Grey Wardens, leaving me with Aedan and Alistair. We took a seat on a nearby bench, watching the camp slowly come to life. Aedan kept looking at me from time to time, and I knew he probably had a million and one questions. Alistair could feel a little of the tension, so kept on cracking jokes, most of them awful, but it kept the mood light. I guess we were all worried about the battle to come at the same time.

"So, Dragonborn, what does it all mean?" Aedan finally asked.

"I'll keep it simple. I was born with the soul and blood of a dragon. There was an ancient prophecy foretold in something called an Elder Scroll that spoke of my return to Skyrim, where I would have to deal with the return of the dragons and one dragon in particular, called Alduin. If he was victorious, the world as we knew it would have ended."

"So I assume you were victorious?"

"Alduin died in Sovngarde. That is the… heaven of the Nords. That's the easiest way to describe it."

"So how did you end up here? More importantly, in my brother's body?"

"The strange thing is, your brother and I look almost exactly alike. I look in the mirror and see me. From what I've learned from you all, we are practically the same people. I just don't have his memories, and as you've noted, I can fight even better. There is a word in your language which I can't translate _. Doppelganger_."

"You've left enough bruises on Fergus and I to know that is true. So what else does the Dragonborn do except shout very loud?"

"That's about it. I'm not sure if I'll be able to control dragons here, but if I _can_ do the same thing here as I did in Skyrim, I may end up being quite useful."

"The Grey Wardens and the Dragonborn heading off into battle against the darkspawn. I'm sure there's a song in that," Alistair stated.

"Don't suppose you can share anything about the ritual or being a Grey Warden?" I wondered.

"I'd better not. It's secret for a reason. I will say it's for a very good reason," Aedan replied, "Let's just say once the ritual was complete, I needed some sleep. And with sleep came the nightmares. Duncan was right about one thing. Grey Wardens mustn't sleep much."

"Meditate," Alistair suggested, "It helps, I promise."

"What do you think the plan will be?" Aedan asked, I assumed both of us.

"I'm not sure, but King Cailin is putting a lot of faith into us few Grey Wardens," Alistair replied, and I heard the note of concern in his tone, "Personally, I think we should keep holding the darkspawn at bay until all our forces arrive, then we hit them."

We received our answer a few minutes later upon Duncan's return. He gave no opinion about what the plan was, but once we learned of our role, I don't think any of us were particularly happy. I muttered something about being side-lined away from the main action, suggesting my Thu'um alone could help turn the tide of battle. Alistair didn't think the job given to us three was important while Aedan simply sulked. He didn't audibly whine, but he wasn't happy. Duncan could read all three of us rather easily.

"I understand you all want to be in the thick of the action on the front lines, but lighting that beacon could turn the tide of the battle. It is an important task, Alistair, and you two will get your chance at fighting darkspawn," Duncan added, that last point aimed at my brother and I, "To be honest, Uhtred, I would like to see this gift of yours in action. But, for the moment, you have your mission. Help your brother and Alistair. The job you three have may be vital to the success of the battle."

"When do we go?" I asked.

"You have a little time to prepare yourself. Once the horns are blown, that is the signal to depart. Whatever you do, you must make sure that beacon is lit. If not, then all will be lost."

"What if an Archdemon appears?" Alistair wondered.

"Don't worry about that now. Or anything else. Your mission is the beacon and eliminating any darkspawn around the tower. The kings' army will deal with the bulk of the main force."

Aedan and Alistair wandered off to find a Chantry priest or priestess. Duncan shook my hand, wished me luck, before he joined them, knowing I would want privacy for what I wanted to do. Sitting down on my knees by the fire once again, I took the amulet from where I kept it hidden under my armour and, keeping it clasped in my hand, I closed my eyes and whispered a prayer to the gods. That's not to say I didn't understand and appreciate the Maker that my family and others believed in, but the Maker was not the god I had grown up with or believed in.

There was a blast of the horn, causing me to look up in surprise, Aedan and Alistair approaching me. Feeling no nerves whatsoever, knowing I had faced down worse odds and survived, I simply put on my helmet, checked that my weapons were sheathed and attached to my hip, my shield was on my back, and the three of us walked to the staging area.

"How many men do we have?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, but there must be thousands of darkspawn," Aedan replied.

The four of us, as Bear had been released from the kennels upon the formation of the army, otherwise stared as the battle looked just about ready to commence. We were so high up, nestled in with the archers and siege weaponry, that it was difficult to pick out Duncan or any of the Grey Wardens. _Probably be near the front of the main force._ We watched the opening salvo of arrows fired, then the release of hundreds of marbari war hounds, as the darkspawn finally charged. Another horn was blown, and the soldiers of Ferelden met the charge with one of their own.

Then the catapults fired towards our position and the three of us agreed that making haste to the tower was probably the best idea.

The noise was deafening, despite how high we were. I thought if we focused enough, we could probably hear the individual war cry or scream of the living or dying. Soldiers were still rushing towards the bridge as we ran the other way, the three of us giving them plenty of encouragement as they passed by. Some looked confident but I could see the fear in the eyes of others. I didn't blame them. They could hear what was happening far below. Even if victorious, a lot of soldiers were going to die for it.

The tower loomed over us on approached and any idea that we would have any easy time came to nought when half a dozen soldiers ran towards us screaming. I managed to grab one by the arm and asked what the problem was. "The darkspawn have overwhelmed the tower!" he cried, before shaking me lose and continuing to run.

"Well, I guess it was never going to be that easy," Alistair muttered, unsheathing his sword. Aedan and I followed his example and let him take point.

Darkspawn were already flooding out of the tower, Bear sprinting ahead though Aedan immediately whistled, bringing the hound to a halt. The dog looked back expectantly, Aedan performing a series of gestures, before the dog took off again. "He'll herd the darkspawn towards us," he explained.

"We must work together, cover each other's blind spot and watch the flanks," I suggested.

I bloodied my sword seconds later as the darkspawn finally saw us and did not hesitate for a second. The hurlock was not talented with his sword, simply striking again and again. I blocked each swing with my shield, not figuring it was tiring, simply waiting for the right time to deflect the strike and thrusting forward, the tip of my sword straight through its chest. Lifting my foot, I pushed the hurlock off and swung, taking its head.

Aware of my surroundings, I stepped forward, raising my shield to block an incoming arrow, glancing to see we had been joined by at least a couple of soldiers, and by the looks of it, a couple of mages too. "Take care of the archers!" I yelled, swerving as another hurlock took a stab at me. Stepping back, I let the hurlock come forward, before stepping to the side as it struck down, twisting the sword in my hand and swinging, slicing across its back. I heard it roar in anger as it tried to turn, my sword already swinging back the other way, slicing its throat. It dropped its sword as I turned and found another target.

"Watch the blood, Uhtred," Alistair warned, "You definitely don't want to swallow any of it."

"I'll try and breath through my nose." _Though that leaves me a good idea of what the ritual is about._

Inside the tower, we were greeted by numerous bodies, mostly human. A cursory check showed these were the men who had been guarding it. And we could hear the darkspawn nearby. The three of us shared a few hand-signs, Aedan then doing the same with Bear.

The next however many minutes of our lives were probably the most difficult up to that time. I'm not sure what action Aedan had seen prior to my arrival, but all I know is that he'd participated in a few tournaments. As for Alistair, he was chosen to be Grey Warden for a reason, but I don't think anything could prepare you for facing down hordes of darkspawn. Scratch that, facing down a dragon may come close, but generally I would only face one dragon. A horde of draugr would possibly compare, and I generally had help when fighting them too.

It was all rather chaotic and hectic. Arrows flew by, far too many close for comfort, thankful to the few soldiers and mages who did accompany us that they took care of the archers, leaving the three of us, and Bear, to deal with anything armed with a sword and shield. Making sure we moved quickly, I suggested we didn't stab or thrust. If a sword got stuck, it caused unnecessary delay and may lead to one of us being overwhelmed. So it was a case of slice and dice. Death by a thousand cuts if necessary. It was all about timing and trying to get the throat or the head.

While undoubtedly strong, and with a temper that made dragons looks docile, hurlocks were not smart and didn't appear to have any tactics apart from trying to bludgeon or stab us to death. That meant a good defence was better than their offence. With little technique, and the three of us having plenty of training, it was a simple case of block, parry and slice. Exuberance got the better of us at times, with the occasional thrust, easily breaking through the darkspawn armour, though we were lucky not to get stuck too often.

"How many floors?" Aedan asked as we climbed a seat of stairs.

"Four, I think," Alistair replied, "I'll be honest right now and admit that I didn't ask."

I had no idea where on Thedas the darkspawn had come from. As far as I knew, the darkspawn had headed straight for the king's army. I didn't spend too much time worrying about it, though I was worried about more darkspawn coming up behind us the higher we travelled. The more darkspawn we killed in front of us, though, meant we'd get up quicker, the beacon lit and the Blight would be stopped in its tracks. That was the hope…

The hurlocks and genlocks were never-ending, or it certainly felt like it. I was thankful for the armour I was wearing, as although I took a few nicks and scrapes, nothing drew blood. I had no idea if darkspawn weapons would be as poisonous as their blood, but I didn't particularly want to find out if I could help it. The number of darkspawn I killed? I didn't even bother counting. After three floors, the four of us, including Bear, were covered in blood.

"Will the dog be alright?" I wondered, "I remember speaking to that Ash Warrior."

"He may survive the taint if he's swallowed any blood. If he's lucky," Alistair replied.

We must have been at least three levels up when we could finally stop and take a breather, the fighting otherwise relentless since walking in the door of the tower. The darkspawn had butchered everyone inside, having come across absolutely no survivors so far. It wasn't the fact they'd killed everyone. They had defiled many of the bodies, evidence of them being either eviscerated and even eaten.

"They're… cannibals?" Aedan asked.

"That would make them human," I muttered.

"We don't think they're cannibals. Just monsters, worthy of killing," Alistair added, before looking around. "But what they've done here…" He trailed off, shaking his head. I was already beginning to understand that the joking was a coping mechanism. I didn't blame him, considering what we could see. I'd seen some rather horrible things during my life, and it was taking an effort to keep down the little food I'd eaten that morning. I hesitated to look down, as I could feel the stickiness of the blood, grateful I was wearing decent boots.

If we thought the darkspawn were finished, we were sorely disappointed when arriving at the next floor. We could hear a strange noise, entering a large circular room. In the middle was a large fire, a pile of bodies and a large monster that was enjoying a feast. Those of us with weaker stomachs may have lost their lunch.

"Shor's balls, what is that?" I asked, my voice pitching slightly higher.

"Ogre. And damn if it isn't ugly," Alistair replied.

"I think we should kill it," Aedan suggested.

"Right. Ideas?"

"Well, there are four of us, one of it. Surely we can flank it?" Alistair wondered. It was the best idea anyone could think of. So, that's what we tried.

What we learned is that, because an ogre is rather large, with long and muscular arms, it had tremendous reach, which meant getting in close was quite difficult. It was also much quicker than expected, meaning by the time we were circling it, the ogre was swinging wildly, and all three of us copped a smack. Not at full force but enough to give us each a moment of pause.

"We have to time it," I said, "Spread out, and just aim to cut his legs. We have to get it onto its knees. Then we take its arms."

"Death by a thousand cuts, Uhtred?" Aedan asked, a smirk on his face. It was something we'd already learned. Then he looked at Bear and gestured. "That should distract the ogre as well."

The three of us got as close as possible and started to make the ogre bleed. Rather obviously, the ogre just got angrier with each cut, but its swings became wild and its aim suffered, so we could duck and swerve out of the way. Bear ran around the ogre and attacks its rear, biting its ankles, calves and thighs, enraging the ogre even further. It was soon spinning around in circles, trying to hit any of us, leaving it as easy pickings for whoever wasn't being threatened.

As soon as the ogre was on its knees, the three of us went in for the kill, Aedan calling Bear away so we could focus. I near hacked off one of its arms, Alistair did hack off another, leaving the ogre as easy picking for Aedan, driving his sword straight into its neck. The ogre roared at him, blood and spittle landing on Aedan's face. All he did was withdraw the sword and swing…

Before the body had even reached the floor, the four of us sprinted up the nearby staircase, bursting through the doors. Alistair grabbed a nearby torch and held it to the beacon, the three of us likely praying to the gods, or the Maker, for the flame to catch. We couldn't see what was happening below but we congratulated each other for a job well done, sharing handshakes and slaps on the back.

"That should do it," Alistair said.

"With Loghain flanking them, that should be the Blight taken care of," Aedan added.

I simply looked at the night sky and wondered if the gods were watching.

They were not.

Noise from below gained our attention, and even more darkspawn flooded towards us. The three of us and Bear were back in the thick of the action, but the sheer numbers heading towards us was already overwhelming, forcing the three of us back further and further until our backs were against the wall.

"Use that gift of yours, Uhtred!" Alistair cried.

"It exhausts me here. I won't be able to fight afterwards! My body needs to adapt!"

"Do it now or we die right here!"

I stepped forward, gesturing for the other two to get behind me. I already knew what to do.

"YOL - TOOR - SHUL!"

The darkspawn screamed in agony as they were engulfed in flames. I barely took any notice as I staggered back, feeling Alistair and Aedan catch me as I suddenly felt very light headed. I think Aedan called my name as I tried to keep my eyes open, watching as even more darkspawn appeared through the smoke and flames.

I could barely lift my hand to point at the enormous dragon that was heading our way. At least, I think it was a dragon... I couldn't exactly be sure as I suddenly passed out.

* * *

 _A/N - Uhtred had his Thu'um back, baby!_


	7. Chapter 7 - Recruits

_A/N - **LeliMor29 -** Glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter. And I just had to have Kodlak and Arngeir make an appearance. Uhtred has a lot of love for both men._

 ** _zack32 -_** _Uhtred will face down Flemeth but not for a while yet. I'll be honest, I wasn't going to have their proper face off until Inquisition, so a long way into the future, but since it was mentioned, I've brought it forward to this story. There's no reason why they can't face each other time and again..._

* * *

I really thought I'd felt all the betrayal someone could feel. I had been betrayed by the Blades back in Skyrim, demanding I be someone I was not. Howe had betrayed my family, leaving my adopted parents dead and murdering nearly everyone I knew. I have to admit, though, that all that paled into comparison upon learning what Teryn Loghain had committed.

Alistair switched between utter heartbreak at the death of Duncan to seething rage at the betrayal and senseless deaths of thousands, including the king. Aedan stalked the hut or nearby area, blade constantly at hand, on the verge of murder if I'm honest. I just felt a profound sense of disgust, but also no real sense of surprise at what had happened. Duncan had insinuated that Loghain never believed in the plan, and considering Howe had killed our parents to take over the Teryn of Highever, Loghain appeared to be making his play for the throne of Ferelden. That was my opinion, anyway. None of us had a clue what was really going on, only learning what happened from Morrigan.

That was a strange one. I never thought we'd see her again. Despite his foul mood, Aedan did spend time speaking to Morrigan. My brother was obviously smitten, and I knew I'd have to speak to him about it. He was setting himself up for either heartbreak, or something a whole lot worse. While Morrigan was polite to all of us, even her mother fussed about us at times. Morrigan certainly gave Aedan most of her attention, laughing at his jokes, and appeared to respond to his flirting. My brother had charm, I'll give him that. _I'll need to talk to him about it, possibly warn him off. I don't buy into the whole witch thing, but she's clearly dangerous._ She wasn't harmless, but as long as she didn't try and set us all on fire or something...

The three of us also had no idea what to do next. Once we were all awake and recovered from our wounds, we sat by the fire one evening a couple of days later and discussed our choices. We knew they were few. Morrigan joined us and offered her own advice, which was welcome, as despite her lack of social skills, she was rather intelligent. Not surprising, as I already figured she was a powerful mage, despite never having seen her cast one spell. I'd spent enough time around mages to know the powerful from the inept.

Aedan and I were sat around a fire outside the next evening, sitting together but alone with our thoughts. Alistair had disappeared earlier, saying he would think about what we should do next.

"Did that always happen to you before?" Aedan asked.

"Did what happen?"

"When you used that gift you possess. Did it drain you like that? You basically passed out."

"No. My gift is different here. Using the full power of my Thu'um appears to drain all my energy."

"So what does that mean?"

"Maybe I just need to get used to Shouting so this body can adapt. Or Shouting will only be a last resort kind of thing. But I would suggest we don't rely on me being able to do it, at least to being with. Maybe I'll adapt?" I held up my hands. "I fight well enough with these anyway."

Alistair appeared through the gloom, taking a seat beside us. He stared into the flames in silence for a couple of minutes before saying, "I spoke with Flemeth earlier. She had a suggestion."

"What is it?" I wondered.

"We leave at dawn and head for Lothering. Oh, and you'll like this one, Aedan. She was insistent that Morrigan join us."

"Oh, that's nice," Aedan replied with a shrug.

I just gave him a gentle shove. "Oh please, Aedan. I've seen how you look at her."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know very bloody well. And I would only suggest caution. It's your life, and you may do as you wish, but if her mother is the legend that Alistair has spoken of…"

I glanced at Alistair, who nodded before adding his thoughts. "Flemeth is a powerful witch. Legends state her power is unrivalled. The frail old woman you see now is just an illusion. I know it, and I will not do anything to upset her and make her reveal her true power. And if she is Flemeth, then Morrigan is one of her daughters, and is no doubt powerful herself. Powerful, and dangerous."

"She certainly means well. Been nothing but helpful," Aedan retorted.

"And I'm left wondering why? What are their motives for helping us? Flemeth suggests she simply didn't want all the Grey Wardens dead, but there has to be more to it than that."

"I suggest we don't think about it too much, accept the help and leave as soon as possible. The darkspawn must be stopped, then we deal with Loghain and Howe," I stated.

"And how on Thedas are we to do that?" Aedan exclaimed, "Duncan is dead, as is the king. We are but three men. And one woman, if Morrigan joins us. That's not enough to go up against Howe, Loghain and everyone they control."

He had a point there. "First steps. We leave at dawn. And we'll figure it out as we go along," Alistair suggested. We were silent for a time before Alistair clicked his fingers before slapping his forehead. "Why haven't I thought of this before?" He glanced at us, no doubt Aedan and I staring at him in expectation. "Arl Eamon! His army never made the field in Ostagar. If we were to track him down and tell him the truth, he'd demand Loghain's explanation."

"He'd believe us?" Aedan wondered.

"I know Arl Eamon well enough. And he was also Cailan's uncle. If he were to hear of the treachery that took place, he will no doubt try and help us."

"What else?" I asked

Alistair clicked his fingers again. "The Grey Warden treaties!" He rifled through his backpack, taking out the ancient documents. Holding them up, he continued, "If we contact the mages, elves and dwarves, they are obligated to help us during a time of Blight. Surely that would be enough?"

"And maybe we can get in touch with the other Grey Wardens?" Aedan asked, sounding hopeful.

"We could get word to Weisshaupt Fortress, but that is all the way in the Anderfels. I doubt they would be able to organise themselves to get here in time. There are the Orlesian Grey Wardens, but I'm not sure they're on their way either. Duncan said they were, but after what happened, and knowing what Loghain is like, I doubt they'll come to our aid now," Alistair replied, "It's up to us to get this done."

"Sounds like a plan, Alistair," I stated.

He grimaced. "I do this for Duncan, the king and everyone else slaughtered at Ostagar."

I don't think the three of us got much sleep that night, Aedan and Alistair due to their nightmares, that Alistair assured Aedan he would soon handle, while my mind was still in turmoil about all the betrayal we had suffered over the past few days. Some would have fallen into despair. I set my mind on vengeance.

Morrigan escorted us out of the Wilds the next morning, taking on us a similar route as before, leaving the three of us confused. I figured Bear may have been able to sniff his way back, but he was too busy scouting ahead, warning us of anyone approaching. But we made it out of the Wilds without a problem, Morrigan explaining that Flemeth's magic kept them safe and hidden, from darkspawn or anyone else hunting them.

Aedan and Morrigan continued to talk as we walked, leaving me with Alistair. After the previous evening, he was back to his normal self, though the jokes were few and far between. I knew when a man was still hurting. I had the same look after the loss of Kodlak Whitemane. "It will get easier," I said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I lost someone once, someone just like Duncan. It feels like your heart is shattered into a million pieces, and you're certain you'll never recover. But you do. You heal eventually. Deal with their loss, the hole they leave in your heart. And one day, far in the future, you will sit back and smile at the memories of the times you shared."

"Lost anyone recently?"

"You don't know?" He shook his head. "I won't go into too much detail, but Aedan and I have both lost people who meant the world to us in just the past few days. Our parents. Add to that I lost my wife and child a few months before. It's been… It's been tough recently."

I heard him gasp. "By the Maker. I'm sorry to hear that," he offered sincerely.

"Those responsible will be brought to justice in the end. For now, we just have to focus on ending the darkspawn threat. Once that is over, we deal with everything else. We'll win in the end."

"Glad you're so confident."

"We have to be. We just need a little hope."

"And a whole lot of luck."

We had skirted around Lothering on our way to Ostagar, but unsure of where to go next, and all of us desperate for news, we headed into town. Streams of refugees were still arriving, while campsites had been set up outside the wooden walls. I saw no soldiers providing any sort of protection, Alistair pointing out that there only appeared to be a few Templars, no doubt working on behalf of the towns chantry.

The news was worse than expected though not surprising when one thought about it. Loghain called the Grey Wardens traitors, blaming them for the death of the King Cailan and responsible for the loss of the army. How he managed to explain the survival of his army, none of us knew. That news immediately made us wary of who was in town, as Loghain was aware that Aedan and Alistair had been sent to the tower and couldn't be sure if they were dead or not.

Then there was news about Arl Eamon, and it continued the line of bad news. Thankfully, Alistair knew Ser Donall, who was on some sort of quest. Finding a secluded corner within the Chantry, we discussed his quest for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Being firm believers, and also wanting to help Arl Eamon, Aedan and Alistair offered to help immediately. I was dragged into it, though I didn't mind, while Morrigan, somewhat surprisingly, kept her opinion to herself. I knew that wouldn't last, but she at least appeared to understand that Arl Eamon was needed if we were to even stand a chance of succeeding.

But that wasn't all. No-one could be one hundred percent sure, but there were rumours of trouble at the Circle of Magi to the north. But it wasn't just the fact there was trouble.

"Knight-Commander Greagoir has requested the Rite of Annulment from Chantry authorities in Denerim," Ser Bryant explained, "He would only do so if the situation within the Circle could not be resolved peacefully."

"What's a Rite of Annulment?" I enquired.

"Everyone within the Circle tower would be exterminated."

"Everyone?"

Ser Bryant nodded firmly to emphasise the point when he repeated, "Everyone."

I glared at Aedan and Alistair. "We are going there first. One, because we're going to need the mages. Two, a lot of innocent people are going to die."

"What can we do to help here?" Aedan asked.

"Unless you can transport a few hundred refugees to safety, there's not a lot else that can be done. We're doing what we can with those who are arriving, giving them food and temporary shelter before sending them to either Redcliffe to the west, Amaranthine or Crestwood to the north or, for the hardier travellers, Denerim to the north-east."

"How long until everyone is evacuated?" Aedan wondered.

"People keep arriving from the south. We're moving people on as soon as possible, but with the darkspawn horde possibly on the horizon, we few Templars are all that stand between the darkspawn and this towns destruction."

Aedan looked at the rest of us. "Is there anything we can do?"

I could only shrug helplessly. Alistair offered a little advice, none of it realistic. Morrigan finally opened her mouth to share an opinion, and Alistair had to walk away to calm down after offering a biting retort to her advice.

Knowing we'd need some supplies for the next part of our journey, we found ourselves walking towards the only inn within the town. Lothering had all the appearance of a giant campsite, tents stretched as far as the eyes could see. Most of the civilians looked poor, tired and hungry, hearing constant comments about the lack of supplies. I think we all felt a little guilty as we approached the inn, knowing we may be helping ourselves to the meagre suppliers available. "Just don't buy too much," Aedan suggested quietly.

Before opening the door to the inn, we received some rather interesting advice from a man at the door. "Got some drunks inside looking for trouble."

"How do you mean?" Alistair asked.

"They're the remnants of Loghain's army. He came through here after the army was lost at Ostagar. He collected the local Bann and all of his men, those who should have protecting us from the darkspawn, leaving behind a few of his own men. From what I hear, they are looking for any surviving Grey Wardens."

"Is that so?" Aedan wondered, and I could hear the edge to his tone, hand unconsciously moving towards the hilt of his sword.

The man looked over our small group. "You didn't happen to be at Ostagar, did you?"

"We were there alongside the king."

"Grey Wardens?"

Aedan pointed at himself then Alistair. "We are. And we are no traitors. We served the king faithfully. And the man behind his death fled the field like a coward."

The man shrugged. "I don't know anything about that. But what I do know is that the Grey Wardens are not traitors. And you will have no real trouble from us. But I would watch yourself with the rabble inside."

Aedan looked at me, a wordless question in his eyes. I couldn't help the slight grin as I nodded. _Looks like we're going to have a fight. Should be fun!_

The inn immediately fell silent when Aedan and Alistair walked through the door. I guess Grey Wardens just had a presence. I know I looked like a warrior, long hair and beard, with one or two scars for good measure. Considering I was taller and broader than both Aedan and Alistair, I knew I was intimidating on appearance alone. Finally, I figured Morrigan looked like a witch. Refugees glanced our way before moving to the side of the room, doing their best to be invisible. My eyes immediately fell upon the half dozen armoured men at the bar, who all glanced our way upon entering. A couple of elbows to gain attention led to them approaching us in return.

"Well, well, well. Just who do we have here?" asked the dark haired soldier, who I immediately assumed was the leader of the small band.

As the four of us didn't deign to respond, one of his comrades stated, "Ser, the three gentlemen are of the very appearance we've been told to watch for. Do you think they've been in town the entire time?"

"Whether they have or not isn't the issue. The issue is that they are here now."

Aedan already had his sword ready to unsheathe. My hand was in the region of my hilt. Alistair was raring to be unleashed. The atmosphere in the inn was so tense, I don't think anyone dared breathe, lest it set off a chain reaction.

Footsteps gained all our attention. A woman walked towards us. She had bright red hair and a pair of the most gorgeous blue eyes I'd ever seen on… anyone. I have no idea what she was dressed in, but they looked like the sort of robes I'd seen in the Chantry. _So she's a sister of the Chantry?_ She looked at us first and smiled, and I suddenly knew what Aedan felt about… whoever that other woman was with us. She then looked at the men opposing us. "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble."

 _By the Nine Divines, that accent!_ I wondered where she was from, because it definitely wasn't local. Refocusing on the men opposing us, their leader raised his hand and I almost unsheathed my sword and chopped it off. "Stay out of our way, Sister. This has nothing to do with you. These men are traitors, and anyone supporting them will suffer the same fate."

Aedan stepped forward. "You sure you want to fight us?" he growled.

Their leader just smiled. "We're taking you into custody. Anyone who prevents us doing so gets killed."

Aedan and I shared a glance, and before anyone else moved, our swords were out and two of the six men were dead three seconds later. Alistair was half a second slower, his sword through the neck of the man opposite him. The chantry sister was scary in her deft moves, two daggers through the chest and neck of a fourth. By the time their leader had his sword out, Aedan had dealt with the sixth, an upward cut from hip to shoulder adding to the bloody mess on the ground. Five men were dead in probably five to six seconds. The five of us, including the sister, hadn't been touched.

Aedan held his sword at the throat of the last man. "Still want to try and take us in?" The man had a modicum of intelligence, dropping his sword to the ground. "Smart man."

Alistair stepped forward, putting his sword blade against his neck, Aedan lowering his. Leaning in close, Alistair growled, "The Grey Wardens are not traitors. They fought bravely and died alongside our king. The only traitor is Loghain."

The man swallowed but looked at Alistair defiantly. "I was there! Loghain pulled us out of a trap! The Wardens led the king to his and their deaths."

Alistair looked at Aedan. I was surprised when he shook his head. "Sword down, Alistair. Our friend here will be our messenger."

The man looked between all of us. "What message?"

Aedan smiled as he moved the sword to his neck so steel pressed into skin, a trickle of blood making its way down. "Tell the teryn that the Grey Wardens know the truth and we will ensure our Warden brothers and sisters are made aware of the treachery. Tell him that we know exactly what he did at Ostagar. And that we're coming for him."

"Get all that?" Alistair near whispered into his ear. The tone was so chilling; I didn't believe it was the same man who spent half his time joking about. The man nodded, and Aedan immediately lowered his sword before Alistair swatted him on the arse with his. "Well, what are you waiting for then? Get going!"

I've never seen anyone move so fast in all my life. As soon as he disappeared out the door, the tension evaporated as everyone took a collective breath. Weapons sheathed, I could only grin at my two male companions. "I didn't think either of you had it in you."

"We're Grey Wardens, Uhtred. I will not have our name besmirched in such a manner," Aedan retorted.

"I just wanted to put the fear of the Maker into him. Knowing he'll be running all the way to Denerim will keep me amused for the rest of the day," Alistair added, laughing away to himself.

Our attention then turned to the sister, who was busy cleaning her daggers. Once she had those sheathed, she turned towards us again and smiled. Pathetically, I felt my heart beat faster and I felt a feeling that I rarely experienced. It had happened only twice before. The first time, upon seeing Serana the first time. My only regret is that I had never seen her again. The second time was seeing Alexandra the first time. And every time after that.

Then I suddenly felt very guilty. _Should I even be thinking that way? I'm no longer mourning but… Bah, you're getting ahead of yourself. It is time to move on, after all._

"I guess introductions are in order," Aedan offered, "My name is Aedan. The large brute of a man next to me is Uhtred, my brother." I didn't bother trying to say anything, simply smiling as I bowed my head. "Next to him is Alistair, my fellow Grey Warden. The raven haired lady with us…"

Morrigan barked a laugh. "Lady? Seriously?"

Aedan grinned as he continued, "Is Morrigan, a mage. Or witch, depending on your point of view." Bear barked, grabbing his attention. "Oh, and we can't forget Bear either. The most loyal marbari war hound in all Ferelden."

"Please to meet you. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters here at the local Chantry."

"And you involved yourself in this matter because?" Alistair wondered.

"I did not like those men. And…" Leliana trailed off, appearing embarrassed by what she was about to say.

"And?" Aedan prodded gently.

"I believe the Maker has sent you to me so I may help you in your task. You are Grey Wardens and will fight the darkspawn, yes?"

"Correct. Well, to a point, at least."

"And you are going to need help, yes?"

"Correct again. But how can a Chantry sister help us? Er, no offence but we're going to need a lot more than a few prayers or chants."

"None taken. And I have not always been a sister. You won't just have my prayers. I am capable with both daggers and a bow, as shown with the dead body below."

Aedan looked between Alistair and myself. "What do you think?"

"You're the Grey Warden here, Aedan. If it's not your decision, then it's Alistair's," I replied.

"Alistair?"

"We're going to need all the help we can get. But it's your choice in the end."

"Why me?" he asked me.

"I've already told you, I'm not the hero of this story, Aedan. I've already saved one world. But you'll have my support in saving this one."

We both looked at Alistair. He looked worried, raising both hands, stating, "No, no, no. I'm no leader. I'll happily follow either of you."

Aedan turned back to Leliana. "Well, if you're certain this is what you want, welcome aboard."

After a round of handshakes, we bought a few supplies, only food being available from behind the bar, before heading back out into town. Whispers had obviously already circulated, as a small crowd had formed and we had plenty of questions about our presence in town, what it meant, with many asking questions about what happened at Ostagar. We had to be honest and reply that we didn't quite know, but that accusations of treason against us were wide of the mark.

Heading north out of town, we were surprised to pass by a number of prisoner cages. All but one was empty. The man inside the cage was enormous. As I like to say often, I'm a rather big man. But the specimen in the cage was something else entirely. He looked human enough but he was definitely not native to the shores of Ferelden.

"So… What do you think he's in there for?" Alistair asked with humour.

"He certainly is impressive," Morrigan added.

"They're not just going to leave him there to die at the hands of the darkspawn, are they?" Leliana wondered, disgust in her tone.

"What are you suggesting?" Aedan asked.

"I can hear you, you know," the caged man stated, "What do you want with me?"

"Are we seriously doing what I think we're doing?" Alistair asked quietly, "There must be a reason why this giant is being kept caged."

Seeing that the caged man could hear us, we walked away for privacy as we discussed options. Leliana, though concerned about whatever he'd been caged for, didn't think he should be kept in there, to be taken by the darkspawn. No matter what crime committed, no-one deserved that. Aedan was convinced due to his size, thinking he must be some sort of soldier or warrior. Alistair wasn't as convinced, but willing to follow his lead. He asked me, and I said I didn't mind either way. Morrigan said he should be recruited as the darkspawn were bound to take a look at him and run the other way. Must be a powerful warrior, she added.

"Leliana, who would be responsible releasing him?"

"With the Bann having left, the most senior figure of authority is the Revered Mother."

"Right, Alistair, come with me as you're a fellow Grey Warden. Leliana, you too, as no doubt your relationship with her may help sway her decision."

"If you're certain this is what you want to do."

"He makes Uhtred look tiny. I'll admit, I'm intrigued." Aedan turned to me. "See what information you can get out of him before we return. Morrigan, just be…"

"Myself?"

Aedan looked at me again. I just shrugged. "Well, he's stuck in the cage. What's the worst that can happen?"

I glanced at Morrigan, who stared back at me, almost daring me to say something, sarcastic or not. "We'll be fine. I'll see what I can get out of him."

Back in front of the cage, the caged man stared at me, looking rather bored by my interest. Morrigan walked around the cage, getting a full idea of how large he was. "What's your name?" I finally asked.

"Sten."

"And where are you from, Sten?"

"Somewhere else."

"Your accent is not local." I glanced towards Morrigan. "Where could he be from? I still don't know this world very well."

"He's definitely not Orlesian. And he's no Tevinter mage. Not from anywhere in the Free Marches. Most of them are like… well, you or Aedan. If I was to take a guess, this giant is Qunari." She looked at him through the bars. "Am I incorrect, Sten?"

"You are correct."

"So why are you behind bars?"

"None of your business."

"Are you a soldier or warrior?"

"I am Sten of the Beresaad. That is all you need to know."

"Talkative one, aren't you?"

Sten took note of my sarcasm, glaring at me while I'm sure he growled at the same time, but otherwise he stayed silent. Figuring I wasn't going to get much more out of him, I stepped away with Morrigan. She didn't tempt me into conversation either, which I'll admit was a slight relief. Beautiful, sure, to some, but the personality left a little to be desired. Bear sat next to me, so I just patted his head, which he seemed to like.

Aedan returned ten minutes later, both Leliana and Alistair still questioning whether it was a good idea to release him. Before doing so, he asked if I got anything out of him. The fact I think I only got his name didn't put Aedan off the idea. Before inserting the key into the lock, he did ask Alistair and I to be ready for anything.

I know I tensed as he twisted the key in the lock, hearing the padlock click. Aedan pulled it out and let it fall to the ground, stepping back as the cage door swung open. Although my eyes remained on Sten, I sensed Morrigan and Leliana take an involuntary step backwards, behind Alistair, Aedan and myself. Bear started to growl, Aedan ordering the dog to be quiet.

Now on the ground, Sten was perhaps an inch or two taller than myself, and a couple more than that over Aedan and Alistair. Wise to the situation, Sten kept his arms away from his body and turned his palms up to show he wasn't a threat. Happy enough that he wasn't going to attack, I was the first to sheathe my weapon. Alistair looked at me and I nodded. He waited a couple more seconds before doing the same thing.

"So what do you want with me?" Sten asked of Aedan.

"I'm a Grey Warden, one of two left in Ferelden, as the rest were killed at Ostagar. The Revered Mother has released you into my custody. I know of what crime you were accused and found guilty, but I am giving you an opportunity to help me against the darkspawn and restore you honour, if not in repentance for your crimes."

"What do you know of honour, Grey Warden?"

That caused me to step forward. "You wish to question the honour of my brother?"

Sten looked at me, though his face was otherwise expressionless. "It was a simple question."

"Easy, Uhtred. He meant no offence. And we may speak of honour at another time. So, the question is; Are you willing to help me?"

"I have no armour or weapons. They were lost."

"I'm sure we'll find something for you to wear and wield."

"Hmmm. Very well. For giving me my freedom, I pledge myself to your service until the Blight has been defeated."

"Works for me." Aedan glanced in my direction. "I think we should leave as soon as possible. I don't think the locals will appreciate him being released and walking around with his head attached to his shoulders. Does anyone need anything else before we go?" Everyone shook their head. Except Sten, who remained impassive. "Very well. We should take the road north. That will lead us away from the darkspawn for the time being."

I'll admit that I left Lothering with a slightly heavy heart, knowing we were probably leaving a lot of people in harm's way. But there were thousands of refugees, and we simply couldn't help them all. I could only cross my fingers, and pray to the Nine, that the Templars would be able to get most of them on the road and out of harm's way in time.

* * *

 _A/N - For anyone that might be wondering, I usually write at least half of the story before I start uploading, that way I can update regularly. That means I've already got plenty of this story written. And, because of that, I'm already thinking of ideas for Dragon Age 2. While this story will pretty much follow Origins, with certain changes due to the Dragonborn being present, I'm already thinking that, because of the length of time DAII covers, there will be a lot more original content in the next story, as I plan on having Uhtred travel here, there, everywhere, maybe or maybe not with a companion or two. It will depend on certain choices that will be made further on. I don't want to change the overall world too much just because he's present._


	8. Chapter 8 - Once Were Strangers

Without horses, our only option was to walk. I was worried about constant walking; mostly due to the length of time it was going to take to go from place to place. Aedan calmed my worries, explaining Ferelden was not as large as I probably thought it was. Sure, walking would take longer than riding, but considering we had no horses, and there was little prospect of being able to purchase any on the horizon, I'd best get used to doing a lot of walking.

The further north we headed, the less we saw any signs of war, or at least of the darkspawn incursion. Alistair mentioned that the darkspawn would usually travel underground, through the ancient tunnels of the Deep Roads, only surfacing when and where they wanted. I think that thought gave us all a moment of pause, looking down at the ground under our feet, wondering how far the darkspawn were below us.

A small clearing provided us with our first camp, Lake Calenhad in the distance providing a rather nice view. After pitching tents and building a fire, there was already an order to things. Sten kept to himself, Alistair, Leliana and I hovered near each other, while Aedan and Morrigan sat together. It wasn't missed that Morrigan placed her tent away from everyone for obvious privacy.

Our evening meal was interrupted by the arrival of a horse and cart. All of us were on our feet, ready to defend ourselves, when we realised it was the same two dwarves we had met outside Lothering. After introductions, the dwarf, calling himself Bodahn Feddic, offered his services in return for protection. He would help carry all our things, and would provide goods, services and news, if we looked after he and his son, Sandal. Warning him that we could be moving all over Ferelden, and the danger would be constant, Bodahn replied with a little humour, stating there would be no safer place than travelling alongside a pair of Grey Wardens, warriors and anyone else helping them.

Sitting around the fire again, it was a case of 'getting to know you', though as some of us had just met, most conversations were cagey. Alistair joked but was not an open book, and covered up many of his ideas and opinions with sarcasm and deflection. I was left thinking there was a lot about him no-one knew, and wondered who had ever got close to him. I figured he probably had a secret or two, but there was no missing the fact he was missing Duncan badly. I knew Leliana definitely wasn't the innocent Chantry sister she was meaning to portray, though that didn't mean I had a clue what she'd done beforehand. But I noticed her stare into the fire in silence, even on that first night, and could sense if not see the sadness.

As for Sten, he barely said a word. My type of warrior, in all honesty. Actions instead of words. Even better, Bodahn had some armour and a giant sword available for him. The armour wasn't great, neither was the weapon, but it would do until we found or bought something better. Morrigan cooked dinner, and impressed us all with the flavour she was able to obtain from the few simple ingredients we had. Of course, she had to joke about poisons and whatnot, causing Alistair to almost choke on his food. The rest of us just laughed and kept eating.

Trust was going to take time to build but, as long as we didn't start fighting with each other, I figured we'd develop the relationships required for this to be successful.

Offering to take first watch, everyone else headed to bed as I slowly circled the camp, eventually finding myself at the edge of the lake. With a cloudless sky, the moon was bright, the faint light reflecting off the water. In the peace and quiet, and with nothing to occupy my mind, I felt the sudden onset of everything that happened to myself, and my brother, since our home had been attacked. Add to that everything over the past few months, and while I didn't break down and sob uncontrollably, I did feel it necessary to sit down for a moment and dry my eyes.

"I feel the same way," a voice said quietly.

"A moment of weakness, Aedan. You were not meant to witness."

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "It is not weakness, brother. We have suffered tremendous loss lately. Our parents. Our friends. Your wife and child. Our king. Even Duncan… We did not know him well, but even his loss is keenly felt by us both, and by Alistair most of all. All those soldiers. There has been much death over the past weeks and months." He took a seat on a boulder next to me. "One request, though."

"What is it?"

"Don't let vengeance rule your heart. I've listened to what you said recently. But I also listened to everything you've said before. You are a noble, honourable warrior, of this world and the one you were on before. The road you may take would not make you so."

I glanced at him and grinned slightly. "I just need time to think things through, clear my head. My heart still hurts, but that will dull over time. I have learned, to my cost, that the road of vengeance is covered in blood, and that lives are lost. It is another test from the Gods. I have been through many in recent months. This is just another."

"One promise, Uhtred. We will take our home back in the end."

"I'll be at your side, Aedan."

"One thing I am left wondering about Ostagar. What of Fergus?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Do you think he's dead?"

Looking up at the sky again, I said, "No. I believe the gods have finished taking nearly everything from us." I then glanced at him, adding, "Besides, what they take with one hand, they appear to give back in other ways."

He looked at me blankly for a moment. "Ah, you mean Morrigan? She is… fascinating."

"Just be careful. You have likely already gathered I do not fear mages like most do of this world, but she is obviously powerful and deals with forces we know little about."

"I'll be careful. But while I'll admit to being dangerous, there is no doubt she is also beautiful."

"You're thinking with something else other than that," I retorted, tapping his temple with a finger.

"And I have seen how you already look at Leliana." I gave him a glare, causing him to raise his hands. "I mean no offence, brother. I know the wound still exists, even after all this time. And there is nothing wrong with looking."

"Exactly. Looking. She is an attractive woman, but we know nothing about her. Do you think she's just an ordinary Chantry sister?"

He chuckled softly. "Definitely not. And I have a feeling it will be a while until she opens up about anything. We shouldn't push it."

"And Morrigan?"

"Same thing. Dangerous. Difficult to read. But she seems to tolerate me, at least. Even Sten is alright. As long as they prove worthwhile regarding their help, then we don't need to know their every secret."

We headed back to camp later, myself to get sleep, Aedan stating he would keep watch, not surprised to see Alistair already awake too. I think I managed a couple of hours sleep at most, waking with the sun to find the two Grey Wardens were awake and practising sword work. Sten woke up just after me, and after donning our armour, I offered him a chance to spar with me. "I guess we'd like to see your capabilities," I stated.

"Fair enough. Let us begin."

I noticed Aedan and Alistair stop to watch us. Attaching the shield to my left forearm, sword in my right hand, as always, I observed Sten warm up first, going through a range of stretches, before he said he was ready. Armed with a two-handed sword, I knew what he would go for is power. I'd always thought using two-handed weapons left no room for defence, but I guessed I was about to find out.

We circled each other at first, my eyes flicking from his hands, watching his grip change slightly, his arms, his muscles tightening, before I watching his feet, where he was placing each foot, waiting for the slight change in movement that would suggest he would step forward.

And when he moved, by the gods did he move fast. Certainly faster than I expected, barely raising my shield in time. I felt the sword slam into my shield, and I swear I thought he'd broken my arm. Growling as the pain spread up my arm into my shoulder, I barely blocked his neck swing, stepping back to give myself a moment to recover.

Sten wasn't going to let me recover, swinging the sword back, causing me to step back again. Knowing I needed to get on the front foot immediately, I lunged forward, causing him to use his sword to deflect. With his sword out of position, I raised my shield to slam it into his right hand. Despite our sizes being similar, I swore that the man was made of stone as he barely moved. Instead, all he did was growl then step forward and shoulder me in return, before he raised his pommel and it was only quick thinking that led to me ducking out of the way.

Stepping back, we each took a deep breath and eyed each other warily. Then we heard a cleared throat, glancing to see Alistair stepping forward. "Um, guys, we're not trying to kill each other. Are we?"

I looked at Sten. "No. Just training. Correct?"

He nodded. "Correct," he replied, immediately sheathing his weapon.

Taking a deep breath, I did the same thing, shield being returned to my back as well. "You move fast, Sten. Faster than anyone would expect."

"The enemy will never expect a man of my size to move quickly. It is an advantage."

"I'll remember that next time."

"I will simply use a different tactic."

"Smart man."

After a quick breakfast, we packed up camp and continued our journey to the Circle tower. I was amused as it was immediately apparent how this would work. Aedan led the way, the designated leader of our group. Morrigan walked alongside him, the pair chatting away, Aedan doing most of the talking. Behind those two was Alistair and Sten. I guessed Alistair was simply keeping an eye on both Sten and Morrigan, while Sten merely stated he would be closer to the action, should anyone be stupid enough to attack our column. Next up was Bodahn with his cart, which moved fast enough to stay with us, but slow enough not to run over those in front. The arrival of the dwarf certainly made our lives easier, as we only had to carry our weapons, all our camping equipment and packs piled onto the cart.

I brought up the rear, Leliana choosing to walk alongside me. I quickly noticed how observant she was of our surroundings, often looking at each other as we surveyed, and both of us ended up laughing at each other. "We're not in that much danger, are we?" she finally asked.

"I don't think so. Well, not at the moment, as we've left the darkspawn in the south. But it's better being safe than sorry."

"Words to live by." Gesturing with her head, she asked, "So what do you think of him?"

"Sten?" She nodded. "Well, if he is that good with a sword then he'll only be a benefit to our cause."

"But if he truly is Qunari…"

I shrugged. "I know nothing about them. I'll take Sten at face value."

"How do you know nothing about them? We were at war with them for centuries, the Imperium for even longer!"

"Ah, it's a long story. A very long story, and if I tell you right now, you'll probably think I'm insane."

"It's a long walk. Surely whatever you tell me can't be that bad? No worse than the fact I'm now accompanying a pair of Grey Wardens, a pair of warriors, a witch and their dog on a mission to eventually eliminate the darkspawn."

"Okay. I'll tell you who I am." Taking a deep breath, I told her everything from the beginning. And I mean the beginning, the day I crossed the border into Skyrim. I kept talking all the way through lunch and through to making camp that evening. She asked plenty of questions, and appeared open minded enough, finally ending the story around the campfire that night. I held nothing back. I was and still am Dragonborn. My life on Skyrim. My battle in Sovngarde. My arrival in Ferelden. My life with Alexandra, who was now dead.

"Quite the story, Uhtred. And my condolences."

Just nodding acceptance at that, I asked, "So, how crazy do I sound?"

She laughed. "No crazier than when I told you that the Maker spoke to me. I know the Maker spoke to me, guiding me to take part in this quest." She placed a hand on her chest, over her heart, closing her eyes at the same time. "But I believe, absolutely, that the Maker did speak to me. He has spoken to me often," she added quietly.

"I know everything I've just told you about happened. For some reason, the gods have chosen to place me here, at Aedan's side."

"Maybe they believe you will help him?"

"I have no idea what the gods have planned."

"You keep saying gods, Uhtred. Do you not believe in the Maker?"

"Where I come from, we believe in the Nine Divines."

"Nine?" she exclaimed.

"Aye. Though we generally only revere or worship the one."

"What is the name of the god you revere?"

"Talos. Does the Maker have a name?"

"No. But we also worship Andraste, his wife and one true love." She paused, before asking, "Why do you still follow your old gods if you now live here?"

I took the amulet from underneath my shirt. "My mother gave this to me a couple of months after I awoke here in this new body, that looks the same as my old body. It is an amulet of Talos. No matter what world I live on, whether it is here, Skyrim, or wherever else the gods choose to send me, I will believe in the Nine but Talos will always be my god."

"And your opinion of our beliefs?"

"I find the devotion to only one god slightly strange, but that is only because it is different. But I've always believed people should be allowed to worship whatever they want. The world I came from was at war over the elves not allowing us to believe in our god."

"The elves are powerful there?"

"They won the last war and forced us to stop worshipping Talos. It led to war between two provinces within the Empire. I had managed to organise a cease-fire between the two sides while I dealt with the dragon issue."

"I would like to see this gift you have one day, Uhtred. I've never heard of such a thing before."

"One day. But my body here, and the blood flowing in my veins, is not the same. So while I retain the gift, and my soul, spirit and heart are the same, figuratively if not literally, I cannot perform it without causing myself problems. My body here is still adapting to its power. So I doubt I will use it often or at all. I will trust my sword arm to get us through it."

"Plus I'm useful with daggers or a bow. I'm sure I'd be helpful." I looked at her and noticed the smirk.

"I'm not used to working alone, so that won't be a problem."

"Lydia. Aela. Serana. I heard a lot of female followers, Uhtred. Were you… intimate with any of them?"

"I was intimate with Aela, for a little while. Not with Lydia as she was my Housecarl, and that would have been inappropriate. Plus, she was a good friend, nothing more. Nor was I intimate with Serana… She is a case of 'what might have been'…"

"It sounds like you still miss her?"

"My time with her was brief, no more than a few days at most, but the feelings remain the same, even after all this time. Alexandra knew I thought about her at times, but was never upset by that fact. She knew everything, too, and accepted that part of my life." I paused, before adding, "Just as I have accepted that part of my life is over. I am now Ferelden, I guess."

"But you miss it? You miss Skyrim?"

"I was miserable at first. Everything was so strange. Waking up and not understanding the language, and then having to spend months just learning to communicate with people was actually a little terrifying, in all honesty. Life is incredibly different here. But I've adapted over time. And now that there is darkspawn, I can finally fight again. That's the one thing I've always been good at." I finally glanced in her direction. "I've talked a lot about myself today. What about yourself? What's your story?"

She smiled, but as I'd already noticed, there was sadness in her eyes that she couldn't hide. "Another time maybe."

Her response didn't surprise me. "Okay. I guess I have just dumped a lot of information on you anyway."

"It made the day go a lot quicker. Forgot we were walking half the time."

"Glad I was of assistance."

At breakfast the next morning, I asked Aedan how far we were from the Circle. Pulling out his map, he took a few minutes figuring out where we were before suggesting we should make the docks by the afternoon. After packing up camp, we found ourselves back on the main road heading north, the lake to our left, spreading as far as the eye could see. If the weather wasn't so damned cold, a real reminder of Skyrim at times, I would have loved a swim. Not that I could swim… Well, I couldn't swim well. I wouldn't drown… probably…

Deciding not to stop for lunch, we kept marching, eating as we walked, and through the mist, Aedan started to get a little excited, adamant that we were getting closer. We knew that we were definitely close, coming across a small village on the edge of the lake. No-one knew what the village was called, but there was an inn that we piled into, mostly to get out the weather, which had taken a nasty turn after lunch.

The inn was relatively empty, though the innkeeper was full of news, and all of it bad after Aedan asked the best way to get across to the tower. He joined us at the table, all of us taking the edge off with a tankard of ale, as he reported back the bad news. All the rumours we had heard were true. The Circle had been shut off. All transport to the island had been cancelled.

"So there's no way across?" Leliana asked.

"We'll think of something. Alistair and I are Grey Wardens. Surely they'll listen to us."

"We'll just use the treaties, demanding access," Alistair added.

"What about this Rite of Annulment though? Could that actually stop us completely?" I wondered.

"We'll find out in the morning. There's no point crossing now. It's rather late, and I doubt there'll be a lot we could do. For now, we may as well set up camp and prepare for whatever will greet us tomorrow."

It was still raining outside, so we took one look outside and headed back into the inn, asking if there were spare rooms available. There were only three rooms, so the women shared one room, I shared with Aedan while Alistair shared with Sten. We invited Bodahn and his son, but they were happy enough using their cart and a tent they had.

Sitting quietly with another tankard, we passed most of the time in silence. "What are our chances?" Aedan finally asked.

"About what?"

"Doing all this. Getting three groups of people to agree to help. Then managing to find any other allies to take on the darkspawn. And that's not even thinking about what's happening with Loghain and Denerim."

"Don't forget Howe."

"I haven't, but I feel we have to put him near the bottom of the list. I don't want to. I know you don't either, but the darkspawn must take priority."

"Agreed. Always take care of what can destroy the world. Everything else can be dealt with afterwards."

Finishing his tankard, he placed it on the table before asking a question I'd been expecting. "So, what do you think of our companions?"

"Anyone in particular?" Aedan shrugged, so I assumed he meant everyone. "Alistair is tough, but the joking is a front. I guess it's his way of dealing with things. It's obvious he's been hit hard by the loss of Duncan and all the Grey Wardens. But there's no doubt he's also a good man, and he has a good heart. He'll be an asset."

"Sten has all the appearance of a capable warrior."

"My forearm is still hurting from sparring yesterday. But he's strong and, no doubt, incredibly tough."

"What about the females?"

"Well, I haven't really spoken to Morrigan too much as her attention has been taken by someone else," I replied, only a hint of sarcasm in my voice, "But, as I've warned already, there is little doubt she is a powerful mage. We haven't even glimpsed what she can really do."

"And Leliana?"

I thought about that for a second. "A closed book. She's carrying a secret, if not many of them. No idea what, but she is no ordinary Chantry sister. No-one is that quick with a pair of daggers without some sort of training. And that accent? She's definitely not from here, so that leaves me wondering why she is here?"

"Any idea what she may have done before?"

"No idea. I've asked, but she doesn't want to say much. We're all learning to trust each other." I took a moment, before asking, "What about you, Aedan? You've asked for my opinion a couple of times, but I haven't heard yours."

"I'm left feeling I have to keep those to myself if I'm apparently leading this whole thing."

"Isn't this what you wanted? To be a Grey Warden?"

"Yes, but I thought I would have had someone like Duncan to follow and learn from. This is being thrown into the deep end. And, no disrespect to Alistair, but he really should be taking the lead here. He's been a Grey Warden longer than me."

"Some people are not born to lead. They learn and grow, but can be just as capable as those born to do it. Maybe that's you?"

Placing a hand on my shoulder, he replied, "As long as I have my brother beside me, I can face anything."

He disappeared out the door, walking back in a couple of minutes later with a couple of tankards. "Are we getting drunk?" I enquired.

"Do you have any other plans?"

"I hope you have a strong stomach if we're crossing water tomorrow."

We imbibed more than a couple of tankards, and I remember spending a lot of time laughing later that evening. After everything that happened to us, it felt good to let out some long laughs, joking about the stupid things we had done, along with Fergus, over the past couple of years. We tried to keep any feelings of melancholy and sadness at bay, though our laughter led to a knock on the door, Morrigan not so politely asking the pair of us to shut up, not asking us what was so funny. Aedan had answered the door, and must have said something rather suggestive, if not rude, as he received a rather loud slap on the face before she stormed off.

Turning around to look at me, he laughed as he asked, "Was it something I said?"

Whatever he had asked was forgotten the next morning, as although the reception we received was still slightly frosty as we appeared at the bar, both of us complaining about sore heads, receiving no sympathy from anyone apart from one or two snide comments, the mood eventually lightened as we ate breakfast and discussed our plans for the day.

The docks were practically empty, assuming anyone who worked as a fisherman had departed at sunrise. There was only one man around, dressed in the armour that Alistair explained was that of a Templar, so was no doubt working on behalf of the Circle. I noticed his eyes fall upon the six of us as we approached, shuffling in a way I knew well. He was getting ready for battle.

Aedan calmed any nerves by raising a hand in greeting on approach. "Well met, my good man. We desire passage across to the Circle tower."

"For all six of you?"

"That would be correct."

"While I would ask the purpose of your trip, there is little point in me doing so. There is no transportation currently available across to the Circle tower. Events have resulted in Knight-Commander Greagoir to bar access until the… situation is resolved."

"And what situation would that be?"

The Templar shrugged. "No idea. The Knight-Commander simply arrived here some days ago, ordered me to maintain my presence here and ensure no-one approached the tower until the situation is resolved."

Alistair stepped forward. "We're Grey Wardens," he explained, gesturing between himself and Aedan, "And we have treaties that require the assistance of the Circle in our battle against the darkspawn. We need to speak to whoever was in charge."

We expected a response, but I don't think any of us expected laughter. "Grey Wardens? You two?" He stopped laughing, before adding, "Far as I've been told, they all died at Ostagar. And any that did happen to survive have been labelled as traitors by Teryn Loghain."

"New travels fast, it seems," I muttered under my breath.

Aedan stepped closer to the Templar. "Listen, my good man…"

"My name is Knight-Lieutenant Carroll, ser."

"Well met, Knight-Lieutenant. I am Aedan Cousland. This is Alistair… What is your last name?"

"I don't have one, having rescinded it upon my training to join the Templar order."

"Anyway, we have Grey Warden treaties here," Aedan continued, taking the ancient documents from his pack, "The Circle must come to our aid in the event of a Blight."

Carroll looked between the two Grey Wardens. "If you're Grey Wardens, then I'm the Queen of Antiva."

Before either could reply, I stepped forward, once again I was a rather large, intimidating presence. Once stood close enough to make him look up, I said rather quietly, "My friends are Grey Wardens, good ser. The papers Aedan holds are treaties that demand help from the Circle. Now I suggest you take myself and my friends across right now before l lose my temper. Are you sure you want to see what the Dragonborn is capable of?"

He noticeably gulped before replying, "But…"

"I'm sure the Knight-Commander would like to see these treaties, Knight-Lieutenant," Aedan added.

"Yes, I think the Knight-Commander would be very unhappy to hear that you turned away two Grey Wardens, who were in possession of treaties that assured the help of the Circle, if not the very Templar order you represent," Alistair said.

That did the trick. "If you'll all follow me; the boat is at the end of the pier. All six of you will be going?"

"Correct," Aedan replied.

The tower was at least a twenty-minute ride from shore. Aedan and I struggled nearly the entire way. The water wasn't choppy or rough, but the ales we had consumed the night before threatened to return the other way. Alistair made plenty of fun of the situation, Sten merely grumbled about us being idiots. The two females, as expected, gave us no sympathy whatsoever.

Thanking Carroll for his co-operation upon disembarking, we climbed the steps to the tower and walked into absolute carnage.


	9. Chapter 9 - Demons

It was worse inside than any of us could possibly have imagined.

And the news received upon speaking to those inside almost beggared belief. I was thinking that a few mages may have barricaded themselves inside and the Templars were having a problem getting on top of the situation. Instead, plenty of mages and Templars were now dead, any mages left alive were dotted throughout the tower, while the Knight-Commander was waiting for word from Denerim about whether they could use the Rite of Annulment and simply kill anyone still within the tower that wasn't a Templar.

None of us… Well, none of us except Morrigan, was ready for that to happen. Morrigan hated the idea of the Circle, letting us know plenty of times on our journey from Lothering that she thought Circles were useless, and mages should be free. I actually agreed with her in a certain respect, that mages shouldn't be kept as little more than caged animals. But I didn't agree with the idea that they should all be killed because of it. There were likely a lot of innocents involved in whatever was taking place further up the tower.

The Knight-Commander thought we were all crazy for wanting to try and rescue any mages or Templars that yet lived, but he understood that we wanted to save as many mages as possible for the battle against the darkspawn. It didn't take a long discussion for him to back down, Aedan his already usual convincing self, before he agreed to open the barricaded doors.

Before we passed through, we gathered as a small group.

"Does anyone have any concerns before we proceed?" Aedan asked, before adding, "Now is the time to voice them, because once we're past that door, it won't be opened until we return stating everyone is dead or we have the First Enchanter."

"You know my opinion. I have nothing else to add," Morrigan replied tersely.

"I know I was training as a Templar, but I also believe most mages, while wanting freedom, wouldn't resort to whatever is taking place behind those doors. I see no reason why we can't at least try and save some of them," Alistair added.

"I've dealt with mages before. They have a gift worth saving," I stated, adamant in my beliefs. I had always been a strange Nord back in Skyrim, appreciative of those gifted with magic. I had learned a little myself, but was never more than a novice. But I remembered that most Nords, and appears nearly all Fereldens, feared magic.

Leliana and Sten stated they would follow whatever Aedan decided so, after leaving Bear with the Knight-Commander, the six of us waited for the barricade to be opened. Half a dozen Templar soldiers waited for any surprises from the other side. Silence greeted us and we wandered through, stopping as we heard the doors slam shut behind us, the locks engaged and the steel bars put in place.

"Well, no going back now," Alistair muttered. I heard the nerves in his tone. I'll be honest, I was feeling them too.

It was hard to miss the bodies, but surprisingly, it wasn't just Templars. Whatever had taken place, mages had also been caught in the firing line. Whether they were part of the rebellion or not, only they would know, until we found anyone alive. Wandering into what appeared to be sleeping quarters, it was obvious a fight had taken place, and that magical abilities had been used. There were more bodies, and upon crouching over one or two, I couldn't miss the fact they appeared… youthful.

"They're just kids, Aedan," I stated quietly.

"Apprentices, Uhtred. Many arrive here as kids, unsure of their abilities. Most discover their gift, as you call it, simply by accident," Alistair explained.

The unwavering stare of the dead was unnerving, particularly of those so young, their lives cruelly snuffed out before they had truly experienced life itself. Closing their eyes, I prayed to the gods that they were cared for in the afterlife, wherever that may be. Kissing my amulet, I got to my feet and noticed a couple of looks I received. "The dead should be respected, young or old, mage, warrior or scholar. And if they fought, whether for or against this rebellion, then they are worthy of my prayers."

Hearing sounds further along the hallway, we hurried forward, though carefully, walking into a large chamber, where a number of children were cowering away, protected by a trio of mages. One was standing with staff raised, defiant in the face of… I'd never seen anything like it before. Alistair obviously had though, as he cried, "Demon!"

The mage facing the demon ignored all around her, instead summoning whatever mages used to wield their gift, focusing it on the demon, which practically disappeared through the ground. With the danger now passed, the mage relaxed and she turned around. I immediately recognised her as one of the mages Aedan and I had spoken to at Ostagar.

But she was not friendly, wielding her staff again, beckoning everyone to stand behind her. We were unarmed, but considering what we may be walking into, I understood her concern. "I remember you two," she said, "You are a Grey Warden, yes? Your name was Aedan?"

The question obviously to Aedan, he replied. "I am. Good memory. Your name is Wynne, correct?"

"Yours too, that is my name. Now what are your intentions here? The Knight-Commander had sealed the door and wouldn't let just anyone out or in."

"We're here to help, Wynne," I replied.

"And we need the help of the Circle if we are to defeat the darkspawn," Aedan added.

The staff lowered, only by a couple of inches, but she asked hopefully, "So you are not here to kill us? To kill the children?"

"Do we look like murderers to you?" Aedan asked.

I could see that question stung as the staff was lowered completely. "No, you don't." Placing the staff on her back, she turned to one of her colleagues. "Petra, is everyone okay?"

"We're all fine, Wynne. How are you?"

"I think it's safe to say that we've all been better. But I'm fine for the moment. For now, make sure the children are safe. I must speak with this group alone." Petra gathered all the children and other survivors, escorting them to the other side of the chamber as Wynne approached us. "So what's the situation outside?" she asked quietly.

Aedan gestured to Alistair, I guess figuring he would be able to handle Templar-Mage relations better. "The Knight-Commander has requested the Rite of Annulment. However, time is on our side as it has not arrived yet."

Wynne sighed and sagged, and I stepped forward, thinking she was about to collapse. She waved away my concerns. "If Greagoir had done that, then he must believe all those worth saving behind those doors to be dead and that anyone else is worth killing. How long do we have?"

"We don't know," Alistair replied, "But once the Templars have permission, they will open those doors and kill anyone they meet, abomination or not."

Wynne noticeably glanced towards the children. "Then we must ensure that does not happen," she said quietly, but looking at my brother. "We must bring an end to this rebellion. Too many Templars and mages have died over the past few days. But, more importantly, I can direct you to the man responsible."

"Who?" Aedan asked.

"A mage by the name of Uldred."

"I guess the next question is why?" Alistair wondered, "I can take a guess why, but sometimes there are other circumstances."

"Something must have happened at Ostagar, because as soon as we returned here to the Circle, he made his attempt."

"What of the First Enchanter?" Aedan asked, "The Knight-Commander will not open the doors until we return with him, dead or alive. If he is dead, then I'm thinking he will expect all other mages to be dead as well."

"I'm not sure where Irving is. I haven't seen him since the first minutes of the rebellion."

"We must find him."

"And I wish to help." Wynne gestured to the doorway behind her. "I've erected a barrier to keep the worst of the demons at bay. I will dispel it if you promise to help me save the Circle. We must save Irving and anyone else who may live."

"That was always our intention," I stated before anyone could disagree, earning a nod of approval from Wynne and others in our team. Morrigan scoffed, but otherwise kept quiet.

"Something to say?" Aedan wondered.

"I could say a lot, but it is pointless, as is trying to rescue any of these pathetic mages. But your decision has been made. I will acquiesce to your wishes, as agreed."

Wynne ignored the conversation as she issued final instructions to Petra, along the lines of 'Keep the children safe above all else', and with no further discussion, she dispelled the barrier and our small party walked through. Wynne then formed the barrier again, Petra walking forward and wishing us good luck. I also heard a question about Wynne being hurt. As Aedan argued quietly with Morrigan, I approached Wynne. She was clearly a lot older than the rest of us, I guessed at least double my age. Maybe more. Not that I had a clue how old I actually was. Silver haired, a few lines on her face, but wise eyes was what I first thought. And she walked with a poise and grace that only came with age and experience. I was intrigued to see how she would handle battle. If she'd been at Ostagar, I figured she'd seen her fair share of excitement.

"Were you hurt badly?"

"I am fine… I don't remember your name."

"I am Uhtred."

"Are you a Grey Warden too?"

"No. Only Aedan and Alistair. But I am the brother of Aedan, and I like to think a pretty good warrior myself. There's a story behind it all, but that's for another time."

"And what is your opinion of us mages? You were adamant we were worth saving."

"You have a gift from the gods. The ability to wield magic is feared by so many people. And you certainly do not deserve death just because you wield such a gift."

"You don't fear mages? What we can become?"

"I've heard mention of abominations, but I know not what they are."

"You may see the further up we go, Uhtred. Then your opinion might change."

"Why is that?"

"Mages can be susceptible to corruption, some easier than others. I believe that is what has happened within the walls of this tower."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."

As we wandered forward, still not meeting any possible enemies, Wynne explained that we were still in the apprentice quarters, those mages who had not undergone the Harrowing. That brought me to a halt as I asked what that was.

"Now is not the time, Uhtred," Aedan said, and it sounded like an order.

Morrigan watched on amused but silent, as Wynne again appeared surprised by my lack of knowledge about magic. While I did not want to challenge my brother, accepting that he was the leader of the group we were putting together, I immediately sensed it was something I was not going to like hearing. I moved my eyes around the group. Alistair wouldn't meet my own, so that told me everything I needed to know.

"Once all this is done, I want to know everything about magic in this fucking world I just happen to inhabit, instead of my homeland, and you will tell why mages are treated so poorly. One of you is going to sit down and tell me everything. Agreed?"

Aedan nodded once, obviously heard my tone. "Agreed, Uhtred. Ask any questions, and you will have an answer." Gesturing to Wynne, he continued, "I'm sure our new friend will be able to explain the life of a mage inside the tower at the same time."

"Of course, Aedan. Though there are secrets within this tower that I will have to be careful explaining. There are reasons for secrecy."

All conversation ceased a couple of minutes later when we encountered our first demons. Having faced down dragons, draugr and darkspawn, demons were another type of enemy altogether, and they were not easy to take down. More concerning were the spells they were capable of wielding. Having two mages in our group certainly helped, and it was clear how it would soon be an advantage. While Morrigan focused on what I considered destruction, Wynne focused on keeping us safe, erecting all manner of what looked and felt like shields or barriers. Whatever sort of magic it was, it definitely worked, as it kept us protected from most attacks, meaning those of us armed with sword and shield could focus on attack.

Most of us also saw our first abomination at the same time. I'm not sure what anyone else thought, but I don't think I'd seen anything uglier, on either Skyrim or Ferelden. Whatever the creature had been, whether a human or something else, it was no longer. More importantly, the creature was powerful, giving us all a moment of circumspection before we went on the attack again.

In addition to the enemies, there was no missing all the bodies. Mages, whether elven or human, male or female, young or old, all had been killed. As for Templars, the abominations had made sure the blood flowed, armour ripped apart and bodies desecrated. If Alistair was upset or angered by what he saw, he gave little away, though the joking had well and truly ceased.

After battling another pair of demons, we made our way upstairs to the next floor, where we stumbled across a Tranquil, who introduced himself as Owain. How he'd survived what happened, I had no idea. I assumed, perhaps incorrectly, on the little to nothing I knew of demons and possession, that the demons simply didn't recognise the Tranquil at all.

Wynne and Aedan conversed with Owain as I looked around, Leliana joining me. "You care for mages?" she asked quietly.

"It's not a case of caring. Magic was also feared where I am from. But I always saw the benefits of magic. It can heal as well as wound. It can be used for good and evil. And from what I've heard of these Circles, I do agree with Morrigan in certain respects."

"But these abominations were once mages that have been possessed. You do understand that?"

"I do, but that is what I don't understand at all. How are they possessed and why? I guess it is something else we'll have to discuss afterwards."

Before moving on, Wynne explained what they had discussed. We had to find a fellow mage by the name of Niall, who should be in possession of something called the Litany of Adralla. Asking what that was, they told me it was something that would help us fight blood mages. I then had to ask what a blood mage was. Wynne, now unsurprised by my lack of knowledge, merely smiled and said it was another question for later.

Part of the question was answered as we battled a quartet of mages in the next room we entered. As we outnumbered them, the battle was quick and in our favour, though we left one alive so we could question her what was going on. Unsurprisingly, she begged for her life.

"You've used blood magic. That act in itself is near unforgivable," Wynne muttered, though she made no move to actually kill her fellow mage.

"Speak quickly, mage. The only one here who won't understand what you've done is my brother," Aedan stated.

"Is fighting for freedom such a bad idea?" the mage asked. She then looked at Wynne. "Tell me, Wynne, do you not yearn for us to be able to practice our magic without the eyes of the Templars always watching us, waiting for us to make the slightest mistake, so they can put us down?"

"Not at this price, Solona. Not with all these deaths," Wynne replied softly.

"Why have you all done this? What purpose could you possibly have to cause all this destruction apart from your 'freedom'?" Aedan asked.

"Uldred promised us freedom. He made a deal with Loghain, where we would support his cause and he would free us from the Chantry. But someone had to take that first step, be brave enough to finally stand up and try and free us, no matter the cost…"

"The end does not justify the means," Wynne stated, not as harshly as I thought she would have said. _She understands. She definitely doesn't agree, but she understands why the mages have finally fought back._

Aedan crouched down close to the mage. "Tell me where Uldred is?" he asked quietly, "And you may yet live."

"He is not on this floor. He is near the top. But I know not what he is doing there. He's gone mad." She looked at Wynne again. "You must stop him. We wanted freedom, but even I will admit that it should not have been at this price. Too many have died already."

Aedan looked at Wynne. "Your opinion?"

"I cannot order the execution of a fellow mage. I have seen too many killed by Templars over the years. I will leave the choice in your hands, Grey Warden."

"You are a Grey Warden?" Solona asked, and I could hear renewed hope in her voice.

"I am."

"Let me make up for what I have done. We know of the darkspawn menace approaching. Let me help you."

"How?"

"Let me live and I will do anything I can to fight the darkspawn."

"Would you consider becoming a Grey Warden?" He looked at Alistair. "Would it be possible?"

"We won't be able to complete a Joining ritual anytime soon, but if she is willing." Solona nodded fervently, knowing it was likely her only option to survive. "Then I say let her live for now."

Aedan looked at me, and he knew my opinion without having to open my mouth. Looking back at Solona, he answered. "Very well. You may live this time. There is a Tranquil back down that way by the name of Owain."

"I know him well."

"Good. Stay there with him. We will collect you once all this is done. Do not try and escape. That is a friendly warning, as anyone trying to leave will be killed by those Templars who still live."

"Thank you, Grey Warden."

"Don't thank me yet. You still have to survive the Joining."

I stepped forward to help Solona to her feet, escorting her back part of the way and directing her towards where Owain was hiding and safe. She probably knew where she was going, but considering she was carrying some injuries, and was obviously rather upset by events that had spiralled out of control, I figured she could do with at least a modicum of comfort. She was rather thankful to me by the time we parted. I'll admit to watching her walk away before I turned and headed back.

Continuing our search for any survivors, we had next to no luck as we searched the entire floor. Instead, we found many more mages, whether they were blood or not didn't matter. If they fought us, and did not choose surrender, then they died. We didn't come across many more abominations, but demons continued to stalk the halls of the tower, and despite the protection offered by our own mages, those of us without magical abilities had to be careful.

After finding one survivor, a mage called Godwin, who was quietly hiding in a cabinet, we moved on. Godwin chose to stay hiding where we found him, promising we would collect him on the way back, though only once the tower was clear of the horrors we had found so far.

Our explorations found us in a chapel, and it was little surprise that statues of Andraste had been toppled and books had been burned. The one thing we knew about Leliana is that she was devout, so seeing the state of the chapel was no doubt upsetting for her. I don't think I was the only one that heard her whisper to herself as we took in the carnage.

"What's that you're saying?" I asked quietly.

"The Chant of Light."

"And that is?"

"I guess you could call it a prayer. It is… difficult to explain to someone who is not a believer." She obviously saw my face, adding, "That is no criticism, Uhtred. I can explain once we're done here."

Aedan was crouching near one of the toppled statues, his eyes focusing on something near the base. I heard Morrigan telling him to be careful with the vial, but Aedan was enraptured by it, wondering what it was. Mentioning he could feel a chill in the air, even I approached and gave a warning of my own. "Consider what's going on here, Aedan, it's bound to be magical."

He didn't heed any of our warning, picking up the vial. He'd barely lifted it before the thing cracked, and a black cloud soon enveloped us all. "By the Maker, what is this?" he cried.

As the cloud cleared, I lifted my shield just in time as an enormous sword swung towards him, deflecting it away. I had my sword swinging a moment later, Sten beating me in timing as his sword arced down into the creature that appeared through the gloom. Sten's sword sliced across the armoured chest of the creature as I lifted my shield, roared then charged, crashing into the creature. It stepped back, but did not stumble as I had anticipated.

Stepping back myself, I felt Alistair and Aedan step to either side of me as Sten swung his giant sword again. This time, the creature met this swing, the clang of steel echoing around the chapel. The creature was quick, incredibly quick, as it used its shield to block the next swing by Sten, lifting its shield to knock Sten back. The shield connected with the chin of the Qunari, and he stumbled backwards, his sword clattering to the ground.

"Magic!" Aedan cried as the three warriors raised shields to block the next swing. There was no missing the power in the creature's arm. I would have liked to get a good look at what the creature actually was, but such was its speed, it was more important to simply stay alive.

"Cold doesn't work!" Morrigan stated.

"Well try something else then!" I demanded.

Wynne tried another spell, but it did nothing to the monster, only making it angrier, if anything. Its swings were immediately harder and faster, and the two Grey Wardens and I could only block the sword, barely enough time to retaliate before the sword came towards us again. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Leliana trying to flank the creature. Not wanting to give her away, I simply shouted, "No!"

She stopped and met my eye, seeing me quickly shake my head. "He's too fast," I added.

I saw Sten back to his feet, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her away. "Let them handle it. The creature is unnatural."

Then it was enveloped in fire, and the creature shrieked. It was an opening, barely, but it was enough, Alistair, Aedan and myself all striking at roughly the same time. None of us were dumb enough to try and stab it, possibly getting our sword stuck. We cut and sliced, aiming for weak points. I went for its neck, hoping to cut it down immediately, but my aim was slightly off, grazing the top of its armour. I couldn't even be sure if Alistair or Aedan were more successful, as the creature recovered quickly.

"Alistair, get behind it. Aedan, flank it. We'll hit it from three sides."

"It's too…"

"Now, Aedan! Trust me. I've fought worse." Not daring to take my eyes off the creature, I ordered again, "Fire!"

Flames enveloped the creature again, and this time we struck from three different angles. Aedan aimed for an arm while Alistair focused on a leg. I went for the same area, the neck, and this time I struck lucky, slicing along the right and drawing plenty of blood. Aedan near hacked off its shield arm as Alistair also drew blood, and a growl.

The creature tried to reply with another swing, but its strength was waning, and we went in for the kill. Aedan hack off its arm entirely this time, the shield clattering to the ground, as I stuck my sword straight through its neck. Letting go of my sword, not wanting to get stuck, I slammed my shield into the pommel, forcing the sword even further through. Alistair struck down at the leg again, and the creature disappeared from view as it collapsed to the ground. Stepping forward, I withdrew my sword as Aedan then beheaded the creature.

The three of us took a seat on one of the pews, sucking in a series of deep breaths. Alistair and I both looked at Aedan, who appeared rather sheepish, considering he'd released the damned thing. "Next time, take your older brother's advice," Alistair suggested.

"Well, if we were to ever run into another one, we know how to kill it. Fire and a lot of stab wounds," Morrigan added, surprising us with the humour in her tone.

Once the adrenaline had worn off, our heart beats had calmed down and we'd gathered our breath, we walked out of the chapel. Aedan was rather quiet; I think embarrassed that he'd been responsible for releasing the creature. I gently shoved his shoulder and told him it was okay. We were all alive, so that was the most important thing.

Wynne mentioned that we were approaching the First Enchanter Irving's private quarters. As expected, the place had been ransacked, just like the rest of the tower. Though, of Irving, there was no sign. Wynne suggested that Uldred had taken him, and none of us were inclined to disagree. I wasn't particularly paying attention as I took a seat, so was surprised to hear an argument flare up between Aedan, Morrigan and Wynne. Well, an argument between Morrigan and anyone wasn't that much of a surprise, but hearing Wynne raise her voice, already realising she was rather level-headed, suggested something was being said that had upset her greatly.

I sat back and watched, Sten keeping watch at the doorway as Leliana perched herself on the desk, casually leafing through some documents on the table. I was the only one to notice her as she looked my way, smiled before she slipped something into a pocket. I managed to stop my laughter as she stood up and walked towards me, taking another of the available chairs.

The argument between the three others ceased, Wynne turning and walking away, obviously unhappy, as Aedan and Morrigan walked towards a nearby cabinet. Aedan broke the lock and moved out of the way, Morrigan crouching down, obviously searching for something. She found it rather quickly, as she exclaimed, rather excitably, that she'd found something. Holding it to her chest, she walked to the desk and placed whatever she'd found on it. All of us but Sten gathered around the table.

"Okay, I'll bite. What is it?" enquired Alistair. Considering he didn't trust Morrigan at all, and I doubted he ever would, he was no doubt suspicious.

"It's a grimoire. More importantly, it was a grimoire that belonged to my mother, taken from her years ago now. She always believed it had been taken by people from the Circle, and if it was going to be anywhere, it was going to be here."

"What do you think is in it?"

"I'm not sure, Aedan. Hopefully information. All I want to do is take it with me and study it. I might learn more about my mother."

Aedan made an obvious glance in the direction of Wynne before replying, "If you think that is best, Morrigan, I won't stop you."

She managed to fit the grimoire into her small pack, and once happy that it was secure, we moved out. The rest of the floor was quiet, only more bodies of either Templars or mages. The bodies of demons and abominations appeared to disappear upon death, dissolving into nothing, while a few did burst into flames, though long after we had departed.

The next floor was home to the Templars, their residences, research facilities and their armoury. Those that were not already dead were not friendly and wasted no time in attacking us. Wynne immediately noticed the fact they were possessed, her opinion confirmed when we found demons in some of the bedrooms. Morrigan knew exactly what sort of demons they were too.

Unfortunately, there was little we could do to help the Templars. Alistair fought as hard as I'd seen him, but I figured he'd be doing it with a heavy heart. Morrigan said nothing, but I figured she was probably enjoying it. What Wynne was thinking, only she knew and no-one really wanted to question her. I was left thinking that, despite what we thought, she may have counted some of the Templar as friends. I could have been completely wrong, but if mages and Templars spent all their time together, surely friendships would blossom?

As for the demons, I think we all took pleasure in killing them, showing absolutely no mercy. We did manage to rescue a trio of Tranquil that somehow managed to survive, pointing them in the direction of the stairs and suggesting they join Owain. Their emotionless tone still disturbed me, knowing they had no feelings whatsoever. But at least they were alive… sort of.

I had learned to my own cost in Skyrim to never get over confident. The mission was never over until the enemy was killed, the innocent saved, and I could walk through the front door of my house, take off my armour, put my weapons down and crawl into bed. Until that moment, something could, and normally would, go wrong. I know the seven of us were thinking we were nearing the end, and were perhaps thinking more could be saved.

Then we came across the Templar and his demon. And it was the first time any of us hesitated in simply striking it down. Because, even I will admit, I could see both the positive and negative of what was happening.

And the demon also wanted to negotiate. I could see Wynne was uncomfortable, but Aedan was in charge, and was willing to listen.

"I am giving this man everything he has always wanted. He was unhappy with his life. Now, he is happy. Content. Where is the harm is that?"

"But what he's experiencing isn't real," Aedan replied, "It's a dream."

"Who is to say what is real and what is a dream? You believe you exist right now. Who is to say that this realm is only a dream and that reality exists somewhere else?"

Damn, I had to give the demon credit. It could definitely argue a point.

"I saw this man's loneliness and a longing for a family that loved him."

Leliana piped up, arguing that the demon was taking away the Templar's free will. A good counter argument, if there was one.

"Only I know his heart. No-one, not even he, truly knew what he wanted."

"How could you possibly know what he wants?" Aedan retorted.

"Because we are in this together. Through me, he gets everything he has ever craved. A loving wife, adorable children, a peaceful life. Through him, I experience mortality."

Aedan looked at me, as if asking what he should do. I could only shrug my shoulders. I'd made some decisions that I look back on and think _Would I do that again if the world wasn't about to end?_ I was left with the uneasy feeling that, if we attacked the demon, the Templar would try and protect it. And both would die.

Aedan tried one last time. "He deserves happiness, but to find that, he must find his own way."

"Do you know he resents his vows? He has never been happy with the Order. His life is empty, unfulfilled, a barren waste of what could have been. Now, he has everything his heart desires. Why would you want to take that away from him?"

I'll be honest, I was convinced. The only reason I didn't sheathe my sword is, well, Aedan was in charge. Until he said so…

"Neither of us want anything from you. We are happy together. All I ask is that you leave the two of us alone."

If I'd been in charge, I'd have turned us around and marched us out of the room. The Templars were bound to find him sooner or later anyway. _Why not give him a few more hours or days of happiness before it all comes crashing down?_

"Weapons away," Aedan ordered. And, for the first time I'd heard, it was in a tone that suggested we do it. And do it now.

I sheathed my sword immediately, as did Sten. Leliana stored her daggers, though I could see the conflict in her body language. Morrigan actually looked pleased with the decision. Only Alistair and Wynne remained unmoved.

"Aedan, it's a demon," Alistair stated through gritted teeth.

"And if we attack it, the Templar will die protecting it. I have no idea what is going to happen after we leave, but if the demon is telling the truth, that he is experiencing true happiness, who are we to judge?"

"How terribly open-minded of you," Morrigan said. It wasn't sarcastic. She actually sounded… impressed by his decision.

"I can't agree with this, Aedan." She paused, before she slowly stored her staff. "But I said I would follow your orders. And if it means this man does live, then so be it."

Alistair still hadn't sheathed his weapon. "We should just kill him, put him out of his misery."

"Alistair, the demon isn't lying. He's happy how he is. You heard the conversation as we walked in. He believes he has a wife and children, just as he's always wanted. Trust me, if I was in the same position, I'd rather you left me to it, give me a few hours of bliss before my inevitable death," I stated.

He knew to what I was referring, his eyes meeting mine and I could see the understanding of my words. He sheathed his weapon a few seconds later. "Okay." Looking at the demon, he added, "Just… Treat him kindly." Pausing, he then added, "I can't believe I just said that to a demon."

"You all have my thanks," the demon stated, before turning back to the Templar, ignoring our presence completely.

We slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. We never did find out what happened to the Templar and his demon. Part of me actually hoped they escaped and that the Templar lived a happy life.

My next encounter with a demon would actually feel just as pleasant. If only for a little while…


	10. Chapter 10 - Dreams

_A/N - So for those of you who are still interested in the adventures of Uhtred, I thought I'd give an update of my progress. As my life is rather boring at the moment, busy saving up every single penny I earn for a holiday, I'm finding I have a lot of spare time to write outside of going to work and sleeping. So I'm already writing bits and pieces covering Dragon Age II, and have even written a prologue chapter for Dragon Age: Inquisition, just so I know what I'm working towards. All in all, this story will be between 55-60 chapters at most, covering most of the story of Origins and also Awakenings. I wasn't originally going to cover the latter, but I took a slightly different route with it. Hopefully it'll prove interesting._

* * *

Upon opening my eyes, I was home. In my house. Breezehome. That meant I was in Whiterun. And that meant I was truly home in Skyrim. Running a hand down my face, I had to blink a few times, looking left and right, and I was definitely in my bedroom. I racked my mind, trying to remember where I had been last. I remembered not being in Skyrim. I had been somewhere else, for quite a long time. Or, at least I thought I had been. But, for the life of me, I couldn't remember what. It was a little disconcerting, but then I heard a voice.

"Uhtred, are you awake?"

Looking towards the doorway, I saw Serana leaning against the doorframe. Raven hair falling to her shoulders. Dazzling green eyes, full of mischief. A beautiful if slightly pale complexion and a pair of strawberry coloured lips that I immediately wanted to kiss. She smiled as she walked towards me, taking a seat beside me on the bed. Resting a hand on my bare chest, she leaned down and kissed me. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"What's going on?" I asked, "My memory is… It's a little fuzzy."

"Everything is fine, Uhtred. The Dragon Crisis is over. My father is dead. Peace reigns in Skyrim. And, most importantly, I'm cured."

"You are?"

"Of course. We did that as soon as my father lay dead. So now we're going to grow old together. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"From the day I opened that tomb you were in."

She stood up and started removing her clothing. I could only watch, enraptured by the appearance of more and more naked skin, until she stood next to me without anything on. Pulling the furs away from my body, she climbed onto the bed and straddled me, and a few seconds later, I felt bliss I hadn't felt since… I couldn't remember.

We didn't leave the bedroom until later that morning.

That afternoon, we headed out into Whiterun and everything was as I remembered. Adrianne was busy at her forge, calling out hello as we exited our home. Walking hand in hand, our first stop was Jorrvaskr, where the Companions greeted me with the name of 'Harbinger' as always. There was plenty of laughter and back-slapping as they regaled me with stories of their latest missions.

That evening, we enjoyed dinner at the Bannered Mare. Mikael was regaling the inn with music, Serana taking my hand and we danced, unable to stop running my hands up and down her body as I held her close. It was little surprise that we headed home rather quickly.

I couldn't remember a time I'd been happier. Sure, I had no real recollection of some of the events that had apparently happened, but then again, I didn't really care. There were no more dragons. No more vampires. I had the woman I loved, usually naked and in my arms after another round of intense, passionate lovemaking. I was the Harbinger of the Companions, so could fight when I wanted to. But why would I when I could live quietly with Serana for the rest of my days.

Days passed into weeks, or at least I think they did. Each day was pretty much the same. Serana and I would wake together and have breakfast. She would then head outside into the warm sun and tend her garden she had grown out the back of our little house. I would wander up to Jorrvaskr and sort out contracts, chat with Companions and train if I felt the urge. At night, Serana and I would eat dinner at home or at the Bannered Mare, before we would head upstairs and we would then spend quite a bit of time making each other rather hot, sweaty and very happy.

One morning, there was a knock at the door. Serana was still cooking breakfast, so I opened it to see a strange man standing before me. He was dressed in some sort of armour that looked familiar but… I couldn't place it.

"Hello Uhtred."

"Hello."

"You realise none of this is real, correct?"

I scratched my head. "What are you talking about? And who are you exactly?"

"Aedan. I'm your brother."

Laughing, I retorted, "I don't have a brother."

"Uhtred, breakfast is ready."

I turned to look at Serana placing a couple of plates on the table. "Just a second. I have a visitor."

"Oh, who is it?" she asked, walking towards me. She took my hand once by my side, leaning her head against my upper arm.

"My name is Aedan. And you know exactly who I am, demon."

"I'm sorry, what did you just call my wife?" I asked, feeling the anger rise that anyone would insult her in such a way.

"Before arriving here, what do you remember last, Uhtred?" I scratched my head again, and simply shrugged. "None of this is real, Uhtred. And the thing on your arm is definitely not real."

"Don't listen to him, Uhtred. He's just jealous that you now have everything you've ever wanted. Peace and quiet. A loving wife." Holding a hand over her stomach, she added, "And a baby on the way."

I felt my eyes widen as Aedan scoffed. "You'll try any trick, demon. Uhtred, think and think hard. How did you end up back here? You don't remember, do you? I will tell you the last thing you would probably remember, if you don't remember the tower. Fiery red hair and a seductive accent. I know you well, brother. Close your eyes, and tell me you don't."

"Fine, if it will shut you up." Closing my eyes, I concentrated my mind, digging up any memories I could think of. "Before all that, you had a wife, Uhtred. Her name was Alexandra. You were married, Uhtred," Aedan continued in a quiet voice, "You were happy together. Blissful, even."

"Lies, Uhtred. Your heart has always belonged to me," I heard Serana say.

"Alexandra was with child, Uhtred. You were going to be a father. But then it was taken from you."

I saw a flash of flame. Feeling myself frown, I concentrated on that memory, trying to see it through the fog.

"She died, Uhtred. Everything was taken from you. Our parents. Your wife and the unborn. And now we fight the darkspawn. But, at this very moment, we fight a demon. It is controlling you. It has searched your mind and your heart, and it is giving you exactly what you want. Just like that Templar."

The fog cleared and I remembered.

I remembered everything.

Before anyone could move, I felt the dagger in my hand and I swung, burying it in the stomach of Serana. I met her eyes and I saw the subtle change in colour, from the dazzling green to a lighter purple. "But you love me," she cried softly.

"I did. I do. I probably always will. But this isn't real. And we will never be together."

Saying those words… I felt my heart shatter, knowing it would always be true.

Pulling the dagger out, both her hands went over the wound as she staggered backwards and collapsed into one of the chairs by the fire. Slowly, the image of Serana changed, to be replaced by that of a demon. "A desire demon, Uhtred. You're not the only one. I'm sorry."

"Who else?" I asked, hearing no emotion in my voice whatsoever.

"I've found Alistair and Sten so far. I'm not sure where Leliana, Wynne or Morrigan are."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Walking to the gates of the city, I came to a stop when I realised something. "I haven't been through these the entire time."

"Why not?"

"I didn't feel the need. I had everything I wanted within these walls."

Opening the gates, I wasn't surprised that the scenery changed completely. Looking at my brother, he could only state, "Uhtred, this is the Fade."

* * *

"Well, that wasn't surprising," Aedan stated with a chuckle, though he was obviously concerned at the same time.

"What, the fact Morrigan knew exactly where we were and her mother was demon? Or the fact she then disappeared?"

"Both. I'm still surprised you didn't disappear."

"Maybe it's because you need my help."

"I was doing fine by myself. I don't mind the company though. Spent long enough searching for someone alone."

"So we just have to find Leliana now. Any idea where she is?"

"Yes. We need to return to the portal. We'll head to the central area where Niall is, and from there the final door should now be open. If it's the same for everyone, then Leliana will be waiting for us there."

I still wasn't used to the portal. I don't think anyone could get used to it. Had no idea how it all worked. All I did know is that Aedan would instruct me to place a hand on the lever at the same time as him, he would pull it and we would be enveloped in a bright light, and instantaneously, we were transported to another section of the Fade.

Niall was waiting for us, mentioning upon seeing us that he could see things were changing. "The demon knows. But the door will be open once your last colleague is freed."

"And once the demon is dead?" I asked.

"You should all wake up, and the abomination will be dead. After that, it is simply heading upstairs to end Uldred."

"We should rescue Leliana and deal with the demon as quickly as possible," I suggested, "Who knows what is happening back on the real world?"

"Time passed longer here," Niall explained, "I feel as if I have been here a very long time indeed. But it is enough to feel your energy and life force drain away."

Aedan and I shared a glance. "What are you saying?" Aedan asked gently. We both knew what he meant.

"I am dying. The demon has used nearly all my energy and I don't believe there is enough for me to return to life."

Aedan stepped forward, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up yet, Niall. We'll find a way."

Niall smiled, but his eyes told his true thoughts. They were the eyes of a dead man.

Aedan knew the doors to find Leliana, a series of what he called portals. We found her in what had all the appearance of a Chantry. She was on her knees, her hands clasped together, deep in prayer. She paid absolutely no attention to us. Nor did anyone else around her, except the Revered Mother at her side.

"Leliana?" Aedan asked.

She continued to pray as the Revered Mother waved us away. "Do not disturb her meditations. She must ask for forgiveness for all the sins she had committed."

I shared glance with Aedan. _So she does have secrets. What exactly has she done though?_

Still she continued to pray, but looked up at both of us in confusion. "Revered Mother, I do not know these people. Please ask them to leave. I don't wish to be disturbed. I must atone."

Aedan looked at me. "You've talked to her most. Can you reach her?" he asked of me quietly.

Getting down on my knees in front of her, I asked, "Do you not remember me?"

She looked at me in silence for a moment, confusion on her face and in her eyes. "There is something familiar about you. But I don't remember…"

"I can understand why you may not remember. This strange place does affect your memories. We met recently, no more than a few days ago. But we've talked a lot in those few days. Well, I've done a lot of talking. You probably know more about me than anyone else, on this world at least."

She closed her eyes and concentrated, no doubt doing exactly what I had done when I thought I was back home with Serana. Then a slight smile formed as she opened her eyes. "Dragonborn," she whispered.

"Exactly."

"So where are we?"

"We're in the Fade."

She looked left at the Revered Mother. "Then who is this?"

"I am the one who has been caring for you, child. To ease your mind and heal your heart. Do not listen to these men. They do not know you like I do."

Leliana looked at me again, and I could see the confusion again. "I was happy at the Chantry. It was all I ever wanted. The Revered Mother looked after me, cared for me, when I was lost. I know you. I remember you. But… I like being here."

Reaching forward, I caressed her cheek. "It's a lie, Leliana," I whispered, "The demon did the same thing to me, offering a glimpse of what I thought I desired. A memory of what my life might have been had things been different. But it is a lie. I'll prove, once and for all, that this isn't real. You told me your secret."

"Which one?"

I smiled, as she confirmed with those two words what I already thought. "Your vision from the Maker."

"Lies!" cried the Revered Mother.

Whatever spell the demon had cast was broken in an instant. I got to my feet, offering my hand to Leliana, who turned on the Revered Mother. "It was not a lie! The Maker spoke to me!"

The Revered Mother waved a dismissive hand. "The Maker does not interfere in the realm of mortals. These 'visions' you experienced were likely the work of a demon."

Before any of us could react, Leliana unsheathed one of her daggers and buried it in the side of the head of the Revered Mother, who instantly turned into a demon. "The Maker spoke to me. He guides me to do what is right," she said quietly, in a tone that would have sent a chill up the spine of most others, "And no Revered Mother would dismiss such a vision as the work of a demon."

Withdrawing the dagger, the demon collapsed to the ground as Leliana sheathed her dagger. Turning to me, she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Uhtred. I remember my time with the Chantry fondly, but the Maker has forgiven me for any of my past deeds by showing me his vision." Looking past me, she added, "And thank you for finding me, Aedan. What's next?"

"We find the demon in control of all this and put an end to it."

Leaving the area together, everyone else was waiting for us with Niall upon our return. The final door was now open to use, and after a quick conversation regarding how to handle the demon, Alistair claiming we just 'kill the fucking thing and go home', a sentiment we could all agree with, Aedan led the way through the final door.

The demon was waiting for us within its sanctuary. It looked different to any others I had seen. The desire demons I had seen were rather different. I'd say attractive, but I assume they looked so to appeal to my rather base desires. I assumed a desire demon may look different to a female. I didn't know, it was another question I'd have to ask when this was all said and done. The demon we saw appeared skeletal, but even I, someone without any magical abilities, could feel the magic radiate off the creature.

Aedan strode forward confidently. Considering he was responsible for everyone being freed from their 'prison', there was little doubt the demon had eyes for him in return. The demon appeared to float as it circled Aedan. I was ready to unsheathe, as were Alistair and Sten, but Aedan raised a hand, waiting to see what would happen.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A rebellious minion? An escaped slave?"

"Let us go now, demon, and we'll make your death quick."

I had to admire my brother sometimes. He showed absolutely no fear. The demon laughed in his face. "My, you do have some gall after what you have done, mortal."

"I will not repeat myself again, demon. Let us go now or you will die."

The demon increased in size so it loomed over my brother. All he did was incline his head to meet the dark eyes of the creature. "Playtime is over, mortal. You will all return to the lives I have built for you. In fact, if you return quickly and quietly, I promise I will make you even happier than before." The demon pointed at me. "I will give you children." It pointed at Alistair. "Wouldn't you like to see Duncan again?" It pointed at Sten. "You will become the great warrior you know you should be."

"Stop toying with us, demon. There is nothing you can do to make this any better, considering the version of Flemeth you created was an even bigger pain in the arse than in reality," Morrigan retorted.

The demon made a beeline straight for her. "Hmmm, yes. You are dangerous. Much different to the mages I usually meet. Tell me what you want, and I will deliver it for you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"I'd like you to die."

"You wish to battle me?" Morrigan replied by taking the staff from her back. The demon looked around as it asked, "You all wish to battle me?"

I answered by unsheathing my sword, seeing out of the corner of my eye Aedan and Alistair do the same thing.

"Very well," the demon cried as it disappeared into smoke, twirling away from us, where it then turned into the form of an enormous ogre. And, of course, the demon summoned plenty of followers, appearing from the ground below. The seven of us wasted no time getting to work, magic flowing from Wynne and Morrigan as the four of us armed with swords got work to work. Wondering what Leliana was doing, my thought was answer by the feel of an arrow whistling past my ear, embedding itself in the eye of a skeleton nearby.

Aedan and Alistair had moved straight for the orge, the pair working in tandem. Without needing to communicate, Sten and I worked to keep any other enemy off their backs. And the demon didn't just summon its own kind. I don't know how, but darkspawn stormed through a nearby door, that had suddenly appeared out of thin air. Leaving Sten to protect the other two, I ran forward, slamming my shield into a hurlock, lifting it in time to halt an arrow shot by a genlock, swinging my sword and decapitating it a moment later, before colliding with a pair of hurlocks.

I'd fought two enemies at a time before, even three once or twice, but the power in the swings of each hurlock did concern me, as it put me on the back foot. Using my shield to block one while parrying the sword of the other, I was only trying to defend myself when an arrow flew by, embedding itself into the shoulder of the hurlock on my left. The hurlock growled, and switch its sword to its left hand.

Now it was simply timing, and as soon as both hurlocks swung at the same time, I deflected both swords with my shield, putting the hurlock to my right off balance, and thrust forward. The tip of my sword went through its rather weak armour, pushing forward so half the blade disappeared, before I pulled back. The hurlock growled at me as I twisted the blade in my hand and swung upwards, cutting into its chin. The hurlock collapsed as I now focused all my attention on the other one.

"Get down!" I heard a yell behind me, crouching down to one knee as an arrow shot past into an approaching genlock, as flame then enveloped a pair of hurlocks. Lifting my shield, I blocked the swing of the hurlock I was still fighting, lifting my shield and swinging my sword into its legs. The hurlock fell to the ground, legs now little more than stumps, as I drove my sword into its face.

The door the darkspawn had come through disappeared, and I made short work of the remaining darkspawn, either Wynne or Morrigan helping me by freezing one, leaving it as easy picking as I lopped off its head, using my shield to shatter another frozen one.

Turning around, I noticed the ogre had disappeared. Instead, Aedan and Alistair were now fighting an abomination. No ordinary abomination, though, as it was at least twice the size of any other we had seen before.

Then I heard Leliana scream. It was blood-curdling and I felt the chill run up my spine as I glanced in her direction. She had turned sheet white. Wynne was shaking her head, slowly stepping back. I turned to where they were looking and I almost soiled myself.

Big. Fucking. Spiders.

I hate spiders. Dealt with them far too often in Skyrim. Hadn't come across them on Thedas so far, but I knew I was going to end up seeing them eventually. And I knew it was the demon using my fear.

"What do you see?" Sten asked.

"Spiders. You?"

"Tevinter mages. I don't like mages."

"Assassins," Leliana stated, wasting no time in firing arrows.

"Blood mages," Wynne added, flinging spells in the same direction.

Aedan and Alistair were still focused on the abomination, Morrigan helping the pair, so we four dealt with our fears. Roaring a war cry, I ran forward with Sten, his great sword swinging in great looping arcs. I leapt just as I was about to collide with the spider and thrust forward, my sword connecting right where I wanted. The spider collapsed on the ground immediately as I ran over its body and jumped, slamming my shield into another, swinging madly with my sword, trying to hit anything.

Two of the spiders erupted in flame as I blocked another one attempting to jump at me. I attempted to bite me again, deflecting and slamming my sword into its neck. Hearing my name being called to get back, I lifted my shield as I felt an arrow shoot by, embedding itself into yet another spider.

"I guess you're not seeing spiders?" I wondered, somewhat rhetorically.

"That's your fear," Wynne replied, "I see mine."

I guess we were learning each other's fears. I would have thought Wynne would have feared Templars above all else, but while she didn't speak about them in glowing terms, she did understand their reason for existence. Certainly more understanding than myself. Learning the fears of each other may or may not be useful in the future, though I put that to the back of my mind as we eliminated the last enemies.

Turning back to the other three, the demon had changed into some else. "Arcane horror," Wynne explained.

"I think we should kill it."

I would have liked to join in, but Aedan and Alistair were dealing plenty of damage, and with the spells Morrigan was firing in herself, the four of us could only stand back, offer help, received thank but told they were doing fine, and then watch as the demon was finally slain.

We left the area immediately, returning to where Niall was waiting for us. Despite being the in Fade, I felt beyond exhaustion. Looking across my colleagues, they looked just as tired. It had been a long, tiring fight.

"You're free. That means I must be free too. I can't believe it." He appeared overwhelmed, sitting down on the ground. I thought he was about to start weeping.

Aedan and I crouched in front of him. "You're free, Niall, so you can come back with us," my brother stated confidently.

Niall smiled, sadly. "I cannot return with you. The demon has used my life force to keep this… dream going. When you return, take the Litany of Adralla from… take it from my body. Wynne will know what to do with it."

"I'm so sorry, Niall."

He smiled again. "It is okay, Wynne. I tried my best. That is what matters. All you have to do now is take the Litany and stop whatever Uldred is up to. That is all I can ask of you."

"I will ensure your body is shown respect when all this is done, Niall," I added. My brother nodded, knowing to what I was referring. He knew of Kodlak, and how I respected anyone who showed courage in the face of danger and evil.

"How do we get home?" Aedan asked.

"Once I am dead, as I can feel the end coming, you will be released from this prison. It is only my life force keeping you all here, now that the demon is dead."

"I am sorry, Niall," Wynne said softly, hearing her voice catch.

"It is okay. I tried my best, that is all anyone would expect. And dying is not so bad."

"Where I am from, someone like you would be welcomed in Sovngarde as a hero," I said.

He smiled. "I know not what Sovngarde is, but if the Chantry is to be believed, I will soon be sent back to the side of the Maker. That is not such a bad thing, is it?"

"No, it's not," Aedan said, "In dark times, men are capable of great deeds."

"Mother always said I was capable of greatness. I hope I've made her proud."

"You have, Niall," Wynne stated.

Niall leaned back against the rock and closed his eyes. Aedan rested a hand on his shoulder and Niall smiled again. After another couple of minutes, he was slowly enveloped by a white light, and we figured it was his spirit leaving the Fade. Where it was going, no-one would know. Opening his eyes, looking around at the light, he looked over all of us and bid us goodbye. Before he disappeared completely, my own vision turned black.

Blinking rapidly, the first thing I saw was the ceiling above. Looking left and right, I noticed Aedan slowly coming around, looking a little awkward as Morrigan had fallen asleep behind him. He looked at me and started to laugh, as I turned to my left and noticed someone was lying next to me. She blinked her eyes open and sat up with a fright. That only caused me to laugh.

"It's not funny, Uhtred!"

Hauling myself to my feet, I helped a slightly embarrassed Leliana to hers as everyone else joined us. In the middle of the room lay the body of the abomination. Without a word, Aedan unsheathed his sword, approached the body and took its head.

"It's already dead, Aedan," Morrigan stated.

"The bastard made me kill Duncan. Beheading it is only the beginning of what I want to do to it."

Then all eyes turned to the body of Niall. His hand was still clutching a parchment which Wynne delicately pulled from his right hand. Aedan and I then turned him onto his back. Closing his lifeless eyes, I crossed arms across his chest and whispered a prayer to the gods, that they guide him on his next journey and keep him safe. Kissing my amulet, I rose to my feet and bowed my head.

"You've done that often?" Leliana asked quietly.

"Too often. I've seen enough brave men and woman pass onto the next world. What Niall attempted was beyond brave. We must now complete what he started so he will not be remembered as a failure. He will be remembered as a hero by this Circle."

"We will come back and collect him afterwards, Uhtred. And he will be given the rites," Aedan stated, "But right now, I think we should head upstairs and end all this. Agreed?"

I unsheathed my sword, as did he. With a flick of the head, the seven of us headed up the stairs to take back the Circle.


	11. Chapter 11 - Restoration

_A/N - Just a word of warning. If anyone is expecting a conventional romance between Uhtred and any possible romance partner, you might be disappointed. I'm not going to spoil, but take this warning as you will._

 _And holy hell, 100 followers already. Pressure is on to keep everyone happy. I know I won't._

* * *

"Use the Litany again, Wynne!" Aedan yelled.

I had no idea what was going on around me, hoping someone was watching my back as I fended off a pair of abominations. If Irving or any of the other mages were still alive, I had no idea. I didn't even know if all our group was still alive.

Uldred was as I had thought, and I figured what most of the others would have thought too. Absolutely bloody insane and obviously possessed. I'd dealt with one or two people who had delusions of grandeur, but Uldred was on another level entirely. And years upon years of trust built up between the mages and Templers within this very Circle tower had been destroyed.

And don't even get me started on the Templar soldier we had found imprisoned on the floor below. Wynne had mentioned his name was Cullen, and no-one missed the heartbreak on her face when he demanded all the mages be killed, including her.

Shaking her head as we had walked upstairs, she said, "He doesn't mean it. He'll come around once we've dealt with Uldred."

Wynne used the Litany again, stopping whatever it was meant to. Wynne mentioned something about blood magic, and I think that's what we had witnessed upon walking into the Harrowing chamber. Seeing a human being turned into an abomination was something that would haunt me for many days to come. Weaving his giant sword, Sten cut down the giant abomination that had once been Uldred, as Aedan followed up with a sword straight where its heart probably was. Pushing it all the way in to the hilt, Aedan moved out of the way as Sten spun and, one handed, which was an impressive feat in itself, took the head of the monster.

"I don't like this sword," Sten muttered as we all stood over the body.

Alistair burst into laughter. "I'd hate to see what you can do with a sword you do like."

"It is the wrong weight. The grip is all wrong. The blade is too dull. It was not made for me." He paused before nodding, "But it will do for now."

"They're all still alive!" Wynne cried, the six of us looking across to see her help an old man to his feet, as another half dozen mages looked at each other smiles, on their faces, before getting up from the floor and embracing each other.

"Maker, I'm too old for this, Wynne. I never thought I'd see the day," the old man stated.

"I take it you're the First Enchanter?" Aedan asked, the rest of us approaching the group. I noticed the slight fear on their faces, so we all immediately sheathed our weapons.

The old man, who managed to straighten himself though he was clearly exhausted by his ordeal, his straggly beard streaked with grey, dark circles under his eyes, nodded to the question. "I am he. First Enchanter Irving, and I must say, at your service. I know of Wynne. I knew she would have launched some sort of rescue. Who are you?"

"I am Aedan, a Grey Warden," Aedan replied, as he then introduced the rest of us. Another Grey Warden. Warrior. Warrior. Chantry Sister. And… He actually covered up what he said Morrigan was, rather poorly. Irving understood immediately, looked at Morrigan and shrugged his shoulders.

"It is a matter for the Templars if they want to involve themselves." Clearing his throat, he then asked, "Are there many survivors?"

"There are some downstairs," Wynne asked, "But there are bodies, too many bodies to be honest, between here and the ground floor."

"I guess we should head downstairs and let the Knight-Commander know the Circle is now under control. He is still alive, isn't he?"

"He was ready to invoke the Rite of Annulment," Wynne explained.

Irving looked blank for a moment before nodding, only sadness expressed on his face. "I cannot blame the man for taking such a course of action."

Escorting the First Enchanter and the half dozen surviving mages downstairs, the first survivor we found was Cullen, who we found crouching over the body of one of his colleagues. He glanced back and noticed the First Enchanter with us. "So you decided to let them all live?" he asked of Aedan.

"I wasn't going to kill a bunch of innocent mages. And definitely not with my brother in attendance."

Cullen looked at me. "So you support mage freedom?"

"To a point," I stated bluntly, before gesturing up, "But not like that. What Uldred did was unforgivable. Even I can admit that far too many people died, not for their freedom, but for his own delusions."

"So he is dead?"

"He and all his followers, either there or throughout the tower below us."

Taking one last look at his fallen colleague, Cullen walked towards us, stopping before the First Enchanter. "The Circle must be restored."

"And it will be, Cullen. It will be. This will just have to be remembered as an unfortunate episode in the history of this tower."

Looking past the First Enchanter, he nodded, adding, "And I'll admit that I am glad to see you survived, Wynne."

"And I you, Cullen. I'm sorry you have lost so many of your comrades."

He looked back for a moment. "I have heard of such rebellions. I just never thought it would happen here," he said softly, turning back to look at us again, "We should let the Knight-Commander know it is now safe. Or as safe as can be expected after what happened."

"I'm sure the Knight-Commander will be relieved to know both mage and Templars still live past the barrier," Irving stated.

The room where we had been put to sleep by the sloth demon had not changed, the body of Niall lying where we had left it. One of the mages burst into tears upon seeing him, rushing past us to kneel by his body. It took her a few moments to realise that he had long since departed this world.

"He died bravely," I said reverently. She looked up, tears streaking her cheeks, nodding that she heard my words. "Sten, help me take the top of the desk off. We should take his body downstairs. He deserves to be carried out of here."

Sten merely grunted his assent, and rather easily snapped the top of the desk. Laying it next to Niall, we gently eased his body onto the flat surface, carefully lifting it up so his body didn't slide off. Bringing up the rear, we followed the First Enchanter and Cullen as they both called out for survivors, and I wasn't surprised that many appeared from hiding places, particularly from rooms that we hadn't investigated. Many of the Templars that we discovered were carrying injuries, unsurprising as the mages would have targeted them over anyone. The mages were frightened, not knowing what was going to happen to them. Irving did his best to ease their fears, but Cullen's mood didn't help.

I didn't blame either the mages or Cullen. Even I could see that it was a disaster, and due to the nature of the Circle, it was going to take a long time for normality to be restored. Irving and the Knight-Commander definitely had their work cut out.

By the time we reached the barricade, we must have collected at least another twenty surviving mages and Templars. Included in that group was a couple of Tranquil, Owain being one of them, and also Solona, who was doing her best to remain invisible. Banging on the massive steel doors, we yelled for the doors to be opened. They didn't open, instead hearing a simple question.

"Is the First Enchanter alive?"

"I'm alive, Greagoir. You can open the doors now."

It took a few moments as the bars were removed and the door was unlocked, but eventually the two doors slid open to reveal a rather relieved looking Knight-Commander. He looked over our rather sorry looking group, turning towards a pair of his colleagues. "Some of them need medical attention. Make sure they get it."

The Templars who had remained with Greagoir helped their colleagues and the surviving mages towards waiting beds as we gathered with the Knight-Commander. He watched Sten and I place Niall on the ground and I noticed his curious look.

"He died trying to end the crisis before our appearance," I explained, "He deserves to be remembered as a hero."

"We had no idea people still lived beyond the barricade."

"And you had no way of knowing, Greagoir," Irving added.

"So what's the situation, First Enchanter?"

Before Irving could reply, Cullen exclaimed, "The Circle must be purged, Knight-Commander. They used blood magic." With a sweeping hand, he added, "Who knows which of these mages may have used the practice!"

"Stand down, Knight. Let the First Enchanter respond."

"The crisis is over, Greagoir. Uldred is dead and with it his rebellion. Any mages who used blood magic are also dead." Whether he knew about Solona or not, I'm not sure. None of us said a word otherwise. "The half dozen with me were lucky to survive, as was I. The rest of the mages were simply hiding, waiting for situation to resolve itself."

"I called for the Rite of Annulment," Greagoir admitted.

"And I probably would have done the same thing in your situation." Gesturing to my brother, he continued. "Yours and my thanks should go the Grey Warden and his companions. They have gone above and beyond, saving many lives today."

Greagoir offered his hand to my brother before shaking the hand of everyone else. "You all have my thanks. Grey Warden, your opinion of the state of the tower."

"The Circle can be restored, Knight-Commander. And I need the mages for the coming battle against the darkspawn."

"Yes, the ancient treaty. I am aware of it," Irving said, "We will need time to assess our strength and put right what has happened here. But when the call comes, the Circle will stand with the Grey Wardens."

"And what of the Templars?" my brother asked hopefully.

The Knight-Commander shook his head. "I wish we could do more, but our numbers have been thinned, and we will need to restore order. It will take time, and we cannot abandon our posts after what has just occurred. But we accept that the mages can be asked to assist during a Blight. The Templar Order will also respect the treaty."

"Very good. One last thing. Solona will be joining us as we will be conscripting her into the Grey Wardens."

The Knight Commander wasn't a stupid man and knew exactly what we were doing. If she stayed in the Circle, I had no doubt that they'd make her Tranquil. I was actually pleased by the fact my brother was taking her along with us. If she survived the Joining, she may prove to be a worthy ally.

"Will she be joining you now?"

"Yes. I would like her to get used to working with us as soon as possible."

"Very well. I assume you are invoking the Right of Conscription? The only reason I ask is that I'm aware of what did occur behind those walls and, without that, I will have to refuse and see she is dealt with."

"If that is the case, then yes, we are invoking that right, Knight-Commander."

"I find that acceptable, Grey Warden." Looking at Solona, he simply said, "Once you depart through those doors, you will not be allowed to return. Grab anything you need before you depart with the Grey Wardens. You should thank him every day for the rest of your life, as he is the only one keeping you alive."

"Thank you, Knight-Commander," Solona stated meekly.

Wynne offered to join us too, if Aedan was okay with the idea. He agreed immediately, as did everyone else. Well, everyone except Morrigan. I don't think she really cared one way or the other. I could see the benefit of having a third mage in addition to Morrigan and Solona, particularly one with the healing powers Wynne had already proven capable of providing. It helped she was incredibly nice, and I had an inkling she'd prove to be the matriarch of the group in the future, full of sage advice. Or so I hoped.

Aedan suggested we should stay and help with some of the clean up before moving on. We all agreed and the first thing we needed to do was take care of Niall. Carrying his body outside, we built a small pyre, placing him on top.

"Wynne, he should be holding something. Is there a staff inside we could use?"

"Of course, Uhtred. Give me a moment and I'll get one."

"Why does he need to hold something?" Leliana wondered quietly.

"It is a Nordic tradition. A warrior should always die with weapon in hand, but failing that, when his body is burned, he should be holding his chosen weapon. That way, when he meets Tsun in battle before crossing to the Great Hall, he will have a weapon ready to meet the challenge. Niall died a warrior, with courage and honour, and must have a weapon ready."

"An interesting tradition."

"I have been to Sovngarde and sampled the glories of the great hall. I aim to return when I finally pass on from this world."

"This religion you ascribe to, Uhtred. It is not native to Ferelden," Sten stated.

"No, it is not. It's a long story, Sten. I'll tell you all about it around the campfire one night."

Wynne returned with a staff, explaining it was one the Circle could 'lose' without any issue. Placing it on top of Niall, we gathered as a group, unsurprised to see some of the mages from the Circle join us to pay their last respects.

"Leliana, are there any last rites the Chantry perform?" I asked.

"Of course.

Though all before me is shadow,

Yet shall the Maker be my guide.

I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.

For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light

And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost.

I am not alone. Even

As I stumble on the path

With my eyes closed, yet I see

The Light is here.

Draw your last breath, my friends.

Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky.

Rest at the Maker's right hand,

And be Forgiven."

"Blessed be the Maker," echoed nearly everyone else, mages included. I remained silent, as did Sten. It was not my faith, though I respected all those who followed it. I'm not sure what Sten believed, except the Qun. I didn't know if they had gods or not, figuring a few conversations would help me learn more about him.

"Do you have anything to add?" Aedan asked.

"No. I am on this world where the Maker is your god and you worship Andraste. But about Niall himself, I have met many warriors, brave and true of heart. I have yet to meet a braver mage. The man we met in the Fade was but a shadow of who he was, his soul and spirit drained by the demon who held him prisoner. Instead, remember the man who had taken the Litany and set forth to solve the crisis, knowing what may happen to him. I have been to Sovngarde, and if Niall was to face Tsun, I would say to him that Niall is worthy of acceptance into the Great Hall, and that I hope to see him, the real him, the one that faced down the demon, and we would embrace as warriors one day again in the future."

Morrigan summoned a small flame for the torches six of us held, Wynne, Aedan and I and three of the mages. Together we lit the pyre then stood back, heads bowed. I caressed my amulet, kissing it and prayed softly. I figured a few of the others were as well.

We watched together until the pyre collapsed and the flames eventually dissipated. One of the mages held an urn and carefully gathered up some of the ashes, stating that the urn would be given pride of place within the halls of the mages. Wynne disappeared to say her final goodbyes, and we gave her privacy, the rest of us just gathering by the docks.

"So how long were we in there? Is it the same day?" Alistair wondered.

"I'm not sure," replied Aedan. The rest of us just shrugged our shoulders. As long as it wasn't too many days, I don't think it really mattered.

Wynne reappeared later, carrying a simple backpack and her staff. Without a backwards glance, we clambered aboard the small boat and were transported back to the mainland.

Bodahn was still waiting for us, explaining he had made a few trades with passing merchants, and also let us know that we had only been gone for the best part of three days. Despite the fact we'd spent time in the Fade, I know we were all feeling rather exhausted, so agreed to make camp near the docks. Most of us were carrying wounds, except the two mages, so they needed tending to, while Sten spoke quietly with Aedan and the two disappeared for a couple of hours. Alistair and I shared a glance, shrugged our shoulders, and figured we'd find out later.

By the time evening fell, we had a nice fire going, had purchased some ale from the nearby inn, so we sat back and relaxed. The mood wasn't exactly jolly, though. Wynne sat staring into the fire, alone with her thoughts, no doubt still upset by the loss of so many friends and colleagues. Solona tried to remain as invisible as possible. Morrigan tempted her into conversation about what happened, and it was eventually Alistair who told her to leave Solona alone. I was still surprised Wynne so readily offered to join us, though I guess she also wanted to leave the Circle behind. Far too many bad memories.

Otherwise, we discussed where to go next. Alistair and Aedan pretty much decided for us. We would head south to Redcliffe and investigate the situation regarding Arl Eamon. Bodahn had been asking about the situation around Ferelden. Nothing much had changed in the few days since leaving Lothering, though the rumours about Arl Eamon had spread like wildfire, word that he was severely ill, on deaths door if not already dead. Add to that the fact his knights had been sent to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes, and it seemed many believed he was going to die.

Most of the group headed to bed relatively early, and not feeling tired myself, I offered to take first watch. Wandering down toward the shores of the lake, the tower appearing through the mist, the moon large in the cloudless sky, it was all relatively peaceful. Idyllic even. Bloody cold though. I was used to the cold of Skyrim, but at least it was usually dry. There was a dampness to Ferelden that I'd never really got used to. I'd heard Sten mention that Ferelden smelled like wet dog. I'm not sure it smelled that bad, but the constant trawling through mud did grow wearisome over time.

"How many moons do you remember?" asked a feminine voice with a slight accent.

"Two. Masser and Secunda."

"And the world?"

"Nirn. And, before you ask, Skyrim is part of a continent called Tamriel."

Glancing to my side, I noticed Leliana staring up at the moon. She noticed my glance and smiled. "The night sky can certainly be beautiful."

"Aye. There was a mountain in Skyrim called the Throat of the World. It was so high; it would break through the low lying clouds. Of an evening, the sky was a dark canvas for the stars to twinkle." I couldn't help sigh at the memory. "Add the two enormous moons, you almost felt that if you reached out an arm, you could touch one of them."

"You miss it, don't you?"

I shrugged. "I try not to think of it too much anymore, though I enjoy talking about it. I've made my life here over the past couple of years, though I guess that has all fallen apart over the past couple of months."

The conversation lapsed into silence as we were going over ground I had already discussed. I kept glancing every so often and I had realised the first time I saw her why I was smitten. Physically, she was a reminder of what I'd recently lost, which I figured wasn't particularly healthy. The accent, though. That was what made me weak at the knees. _I am a very simple man at times._

"So I guess you might want to discuss what happened in the Fade?"

I leaned in close and whispered, "I think I had a lot of sex with a demon."

She looked at me and burst into laughter. "It wasn't actually you, Uhtred. It was all a dream."

"Seemed real enough to me. The demon delved into my mind and knew things about me no-one else does."

"So who was the lucky woman?"

"Serana, the one I told you about. It was so… vivid. I was so sure it was real. When I woke up there, I thought all this," I said, gesturing around us, "Had all been some sort of dream. Go figure."

"I have secrets, Uhtred. A lot of them." I didn't say anything, figuring she would tell me whenever she felt confident enough to trust me. "I'm not just a lay sister of the Chantry. To be honest, I'm _not_ a lay sister of the Chantry. I was there because I needed to feel safe. I was… hiding… from my past."

I bit the bullet. "Okay, what did you do before joining the Chantry?"

She gestured towards a nearby bunch of rocks. Taking a seat each, she started to explain. "I was a bard…"

"We had those in Skyrim. They would lead the troops, singing songs in preparation for battle."

She smiled, laying a hand on top of mine, patting it gently. "I think they might be a little different here, Uhtred. I was a spy."

"Ah, okay. A lot different to the bards we had in Skyrim. So… Are you still a spy?"

She gave me a look, and I thought I'd asked the wrong question. Or a stupid question. Neither of us were armed, but she would be a challenging opponent when unarmed. Eventually, she just smiled again. "I am no longer a spy, though I have kept all my knowledge, my secrets and my skills. Obviously."

"By your accent, I can only assume you were a foreign spy?"

"Yes and no. It's a long story, so I'll simplify it. My mother was born here in Ferelden, therefore I consider myself the same. However, I was born in Orlais and spent nearly all my early life there. Mother died when I was very young, so I was raised by a woman called Lady Cecilie. She was an Orlesian noble, and my mother was one of her servants. Lady Cecilie adopted me, though whether it was ever legal or not, I don't know."

"So who taught you everything you know? Is there something like a bard school?"

She laughed lightly. "Not that I'm aware of. I learned my craft from a woman called Marjolaine. She is a topic for… another time."

"The wounds are still raw?"

"I don't know whether to be furious or break down into tears whenever I think about her."

"But she was the reason you were in Lothering?"

"The only reason."

"So, you're helping us now. What about the future?"

"I'm not sure. I had my vision, and still believe it was the will of the Maker, but joining this cause was still very much a whim, an excuse to leave Lothering and enjoy the thrill of adventure once again."

"You'll have to tell me about this vision you had one day."

She looked at me, as if judging my sincerity. "You're not mocking me?" she asked in surprise.

"You've listened to everything I've said, and you didn't judge or mock me. In fact, you believe me, didn't you?"

"As crazy as it all sounded, yes, I believe it. The only thing I'll need as undeniable proof would be to see you use the gift you say you have."

"Maybe one day soon. I just find it very exhausting afterwards."

"Is that different to before?"

"Aye. I could use my gift without a problem in Skyrim. My body is, for want of a better word, different. The blood that flows through my veins is not the same. But I was told that my heart, spirit and soul are, and that is what truly matters. I think I just need to train myself, but it's finding the time, and not bringing attention to myself or the group as a whole."

"I'd like to see or hear it one day. It sounds… well, as I know you'd already say, Uhtred. A gift from the gods."

"It is. I'm not sure why I was chosen, but I believe I've lived a good life. Well, for the most part. I have regrets. I've done one or two questionable things. Who doesn't look back and wonder?"

Laying her hand on top of mine again, she said, "I do too."

We sat in silence, Leliana not moving her hand until she announced she was going to bed. I'll admit I watched her walk back to her tent before getting to my feet and circling the campsite a couple of times, twirling my sword to keep my blood flowing, feeling the drop in temperature I hadn't noticed while chatting with Leliana.

I woke Alistair with a few hours left until sunrise. Unsurprisingly, he didn't grumble about being woken up, knowing Grey Wardens didn't sleep well. I was surprised Aedan wasn't already awake. Adding to my surprise was that he'd gone to bed alone, all his attention while in camp still on Morrigan. I still hadn't figured out Morrigan myself, but I had already guessed he was merely tolerating him. She might have found him charming, but there were enough comments to suggest it wasn't making a dent. Then again, I remembered how he even had our mother wrapped around his finger most of the time. I tried not to give it too much thought. As long as she didn't do anything stupid…

After breakfast, we packed up camp, loading up all our supplies on the cart, and Aedan directed us south towards Redcliffe, suggesting it would probably take the best part of two days to walk there.

"A horse. My kingdom for a horse," I muttered as we marched along slowly. Aedan and Alistair led the way, and I assumed since Sten had proven his loyalty within the Circle, no-one kept an eye on him, and he happily, if he felt that emotion, marched along behind them. Solona sat on the carriage with Bodahn, though in the rear by herself. She still looked crestfallen over everything that happened, and wondered if she's ever really recover. I'll admit to actually feeling a little sorry for her. Exiled from the Circle, many of her friend's dead, and she may have been responsible for some of them. I brought up the rear, surprised to see Leliana and Morrigan walking side by side, though if they were chatting, I couldn't see. Beside me was Wynne.

"What will happen to the Circle?" I asked.

"The Templars, with help from the First Enchanter and the mages, will restore order. That will be the easiest part. The harder part will be rebuilding the trust and friendships that had developed over many years."

"What about her?" I wondered, gesturing to the carriage.

"I pity her, knowing she is carrying around that weight now. I understand why she joined in. No doubt Uldred used all the tricks he knew to get as much support as possible. Someone like Solona would always be susceptible. I know her well enough. She was happy, but was one of those many mages who yearned for freedom. There are many who tolerate the Templars simply because trying to fight back is near enough impossible."

"What will they do to the mages that remained?"

She gave me a look and knew exactly what I was asking. "No-one will be made Tranquil."

I hadn't asked any questions the previous night. Now was the perfect time. "So what is the Harrowing? And why are people made Tranquil?"

Wynne looked ready to perhaps argue that I didn't need to know. But I guess the look on my face suggested that I wasn't going to let the matter drop. "I had no idea someone would care so much about the plight of mages who wasn't a mage themselves."

"I surprise myself, but I remember those who practiced magic in Skyrim. They could do so in freedom because it was a gift. I now understand that magic is different here, but I still don't agree with some of the policies."

Wynne nodded. And then she explained everything. What happens when magical talents are discovered, generally in children. What happens to them when they arrive at a Circle. Their lives as apprentices. Then she described the Harrowing itself.

She trailed off at the end upon seeing the firmness of my jaw, almost grinding my teeth, feeling a fury I very rarely felt. And I felt this emotion about people I would never meet, apart from the mages that surrounded me now.

"Should I continue?" she asked quietly. I nodded, and she describe life after the Harrowing, life in general within a Circle as a mage, the relationship with Templars. Then she went on to describe apostates and maleficars, and the Templars role in finding them.

"Do you now understand?"

I stayed silent for longer than she probably expected. "To a point. Uldred is an example of how mages can be evil. But you are an example of the good a mage can be. Then look at Morrigan. She would be considered an apostate, yet here she is, helping the Grey Wardens try and end the Blight. Even Solona… She practiced blood magic, something I don't know much about, but she has now been given an opportunity with us. I'm intrigued to see what she does with it."

"The most important thing is that I feel safe in the Circle, Uhtred. And so do many mages. We are kept safe by the Templars. From the outside world. But also from ourselves."

That was a thought to consider as we continued our journey to Redcliffe.


	12. Chapter 12 - Detour

_A/N - So, I'm obviously uploading a lot later than normal. I've been away on a short break, didn't take my laptop, but had a fucking awful time of it trying to get home. But I'll keep up my tradition of uploading on a Friday (by around 90 minutes or so!)_

* * *

"I've seen people purchase plenty of daft things but this takes the cake, Aedan."

"Stop complaining, Uhtred. If this rod controls what I think it will control, then it's a bloody bargain."

"Where in Thedas is Honnleath anyway? Another out of the way hovel?" Morrigan asked.

"It's south of Redcliffe. We'll probably see the castle on the way past," Alistair replied, "I've never been to Honnleath myself. Nothing more than a village, I believe, though it's part of the arling."

"And it's far enough south that the darkspawn may already be there. I suggest we be vigilant," Aedan added.

Just the mention of darkspawn led to weapons being unsheathed, eyes on the horizon or watching our flanks. Bringing up the rear, I occasionally checked we were not being followed. Aedan gained our attention that we were getting closer to the village as we could see signs of smoke. We knew that meant fires. Fires more than likely meant that the darkspawn had already arrived.

"What sort of protection would the village have?" I asked of Alistair, figuring he'd have the best idea.

"With Arl Eamon having put an army together to join the king at Ostagar, he would have stripped most of the villages of their guards. And while his army didn't make the field, it would depend on how quickly the darkspawn made it here in front of Eamon's returning army." Meeting my eyes, he added quietly, "I dread to think what we're going to find, because I think it's obvious the darkspawn made it here first."

The darkspawn had made it to Honnleath first, and the signs were clear upon the path leading to the main gate. They were open, and a trio of bodies hung from a rope each. They appeared to be ordinary civilians, probably farmers, considering the fields around us were full to brim with crops. I'm not sure about anyone else, but in addition to the smoke, I could taste blood in the air. It left me dreading what we were going to find.

We left the bodies where they were for now, finding more bodies hanging along the path, many hanging from the branches of trees than lined the road. We didn't look too closely at what the darkspawn had done to the bodies, knowing exactly what they were capable of doing. My hand unconsciously held the grip of sword a little bit tighter. Aedan met my eyes and I could see the fury building within. _Gods help the next darkspawn we meet._

"Darkspawn!" Alistair yelled, rounding a corner to see… too many of them, in all honesty.

Sten and I roared a war cry and, with Aedan and Alistair, charged forward, the darkspawn meeting out charge, hurlocks bursting forward to meet us. Before any of us could even swing a sword, the first line of darkspawn froze in place. I have no idea if it was Wynne, Solona or Morrigan responsible, but Alistair, Aedan and I used our shields to shatter the darkspawn into pieces, stepping back as flames then erupted through their lines.

"That is why I love magic!" I yelled, finally finding darkspawn with my sword. The next few minutes flew by in what felt like seconds, we four warriors slowly moving their way through the horde. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leliana causing her own havoc, wielding a dagger and short sword. She must have sensed my momentary glance, as her short sword entered the neck of a hurlock, and she glanced my way and smiled, wiping away the spatter of blood on her forehead.

I'll admit, I had one or two unsavoury thoughts, before focusing on the hurlock in front of me trying to take my head off. As I'd already noted, hurlocks were strong, and tough bastards to bring down, but rather limited in their abilities, so it was a case of block, parry, block, block, wait for the opening, swerve, block, thrust, swipe, and move onto the next target.

Our movement forward was slow but near inexorable. We used the rage we all felt as we hacked our way forward, the darkspawn numbers thinning, thanks to our hard work, but the two mages caused havoc in the enemy ranks. Leliana had joined our lines by this stage, and I think all of us were impressed at the speed of her swings. Even the biggest hurlock fell at her feet as the dagger and short sword sliced and diced.

Leaving a trail of darkspawn bodies behind us, their numbers started thinning out, the five of us starting to slow as the two mages continued to cause waves of destruction, and it was little surprise that the last few darkspawn broke ranks and attempted to flee. Leliana had her bow out and was firing arrows within moments, killing at least a couple more before we allowed ourselves a moment to relax.

Aedan suggested we look for any survivors, though the number of bodies on the ground or hanging around us suggested the darkspawn may have taken the village by complete surprise. A cursory check of a few buildings showed no sign of any survivors, but we found no sign of any bodies in the building, suggesting that any survivors had escaped, or the darkspawn had already herded them somewhere else.

Approaching the statue, Aedan took the control rod that he'd attached to his belt.

"So this is a golem?" I asked, "You ever seen one before?"

"No, but most people have at least heard of them. Think they were made by the dwarves a long time ago." Holding the rod up, he said the two words told to him to activate the golem.

"Dulef gar!" he shouted.

Nothing happened. I shared a glance with Alistair and we burst into laughter. "Should have known it wouldn't bloody work!" Alistair stated through his chuckles.

Aedan tried again, but he was greeted by an immovable statue and continued silence. He eventually gave up after a third time, groaning before he muttered, "Should have known I'd been sold a dud. At least I didn't pay for it."

"Right, so what do we do now then?" Morrigan wondered, rather irritated by it all.

"The gentleman you got this from mentioned the owner of the golem, Wilhelm, lived in this village. Maybe we ought to try finding him?" Wynne suggested, before adding quietly, "If he's still alive, that is."

"Do you know him?" Aedan asked.

"I didn't know him, but Wilhelm fought with King Maric against the Orlesians during the rebellion. That much is known."

"Well, I'm not leaving without the golem, so let's split up and see if we can find someone or something that will help us wake it up."

Many of the buildings around us were locked up tight, left thinking some of them may have been shops and stores rather than homes. Walking towards Alistair, he shrugged his shoulders, muttering something about it all being a waste of time. I was on the verge of agreeing with him, thinking the darkspawn were surely going to return, and in even greater numbers, where there was a shout from a nearby doorway, Sten frantically waving all of us to come quickly.

We followed him down some stairs, finding ourselves in some sort of library. I only assumed that due to all the books, otherwise my attention was taken by the darkspawn currently engaged with Aedan and Morrigan. There was only half a dozen of them, so we were done rather quickly. As soon as the last darkspawn hit the ground, I noticed the magical barrier ahead. Behind said barrier were the survivors of Honnleath.

"Sten, take Bear and watch outside for any returning darkspawn. I'd rather not be caught unawares again. Holler if they make a reappearance."

"At once, Grey Warden."

As Sten and the war hound disappeared back upstairs, Aedan approached the barrier. The survivors were as you would expect. Tired, injured, hungry, thirsty and absolutely terrified. And they didn't trust us at all. While Aedan talk to what appeared to be their leaders, Leliana and I had a search of the library, Leliana mentioning it looked more like some sort of laboratory, as there were signs of experimentation and the usual tools used by mages.

"Experiments on what?" I wondered rhetorically.

What Aedan spoke about, I wasn't exactly sure, and he walked towards me, looking rather unhappy a few minutes later. "They won't help unless we try and find his daughter." He thumbed towards one man in particular.

I shrugged. "I guess it's the right thing to do. Would be nice to find at least one more survivor."

"What about the darkspawn? Can they tell us anything about them?" Alistair asked.

"Honnleath had been stripped of nearly all their defences. I can only assume the arl had hoped that defeating the darkspawn at Ostagar would have meant his arling would have remained safe. The few town guard that remained had no hope of stopping them. Once the alarm sounded, those that could retreated here."

"Should I get Sten?" I asked.

"No. The darkspawn may have pulled back but, as I said, they could return." He paused, and I saw a flash of concern. "One thing about this golem we're going to wake up. Apparently it killed its former master."

"Sten is a convicted murderer and he's part of our group. A murderous golem shouldn't be that much more of a concern," Alistair said. I looked at him wide eyed as it sounded like a joke. He returned my glance and smirked. "At least we know we're surrounded by killers, and if they focus their murderous intent on the darkspawn, then all the better. Let's just hope they don't end up killing us too."

"Nice positivity there, Alistair. Way to set the mood," Morrigan retorted.

"And then there's Morrigan…" He trailed off as the two golden eyes glared in his direction, and a spell may or may not have been ready to be fired in his direction.

"Right, all we have to do is find a little girl lost somewhere in the cellar below. How hard can it be?"

I groaned, responding, "You don't say that, Aedan! You never say that!"

"Come now, Uhtred. There's only likely to be a few monsters waiting for us!" he laughed, unsheathing his sword and leading the way forward.

"Maker help us," Wynne muttered, though it was with a smile.

There were monsters waiting for us below. Not darkspawn, but other monsters that Wynne described were called with shades or wraiths. In other words, monsters brought forth by a demon. _I thought we'd left all that behind at the Circle._ Muttering that thought to myself, Wynne glanced in my direction and I immediately thought of our earlier conversation. _Guess she is definitely right in one regard. Still think keeping them locked up isn't right though._

Nothing we faced was particularly concerning, the shades and wraiths particularly susceptible to magic, Alistair, Aedan and I working together with shield and sword, hacking anything that came in range. In such confined areas, Leliana worked behind us, and I could feel the breeze of arrows whipping by my ears. It was a reminder of times delving through tombs in Skyrim, narrow corridors expanding into larger chambers, enemies waiting for you in the near darkness. Having dealt with innumerable enemies during those times, I rarely felt inhibiting fear any longer. What surprised me is that Aedan, Alistair and the rest threw themselves into missions like this with relish and abandon, showing no fear whatsoever. Perhaps it was all for show, and deep inside, they were scared to death, simply swallowing it all down, ensuring the hand holding their weapon did not shake as they faced down whatever monster stood before them.

At the bottom of the cellar, we did not find a monster. Or it did not appear so at first. Instead, we found a little girl and a cat. I found that all the more chilling to discover, and I noticed I wasn't the only one not to sheathe my weapon. The girl looked at us blankly, it was the cat that took most of our attention, particularly when its eyes glowed purple. _Great, demon._

Aedan remained perfectly calm as he conversed with the girl as Wynne sidled up closer to myself and Alistair. "The girl is charmed," she whispered, "Like the Templar we found in the tower. Aedan will have to be careful."

For the second time in only a few days, Aedan found himself making a deal with a demon, simply to save another human life. Wynne and Alistair vehemently disagreed again, but my brother can be persuasive when he tries, and since both agreed he was leading the mission, they eventually acquiesced to his desires. That's not to say there wasn't a lot of muttering afterwards. The deal, in the end, was rather simple. Release the demon, allow it to experience life outside the walls of the chamber, and the girl could go free.

Surprisingly, the demon agreed to the deal. Wynne audibly scoffed, Alistair looked distinctly uncomfortable while Solona looked like she just wanted to disappear into the wall behind her.

"Not another demon," I heard her whisper, noticing Leliana put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Aedan turned back towards me and winked. I kept my face blank but knew what he had planned already. _So we're not doing exactly what we did at the tower._ "If anyone is good at solving puzzles, by all means step forward and give it a go."

I joined Aedan at the puzzle. "Well, this is a lot different to the puzzles I had to solve in Skyrim."

"How so?"

"This looks a lot more bloody difficult! Puzzles in Skyrim were a matter of turning a couple of handles and the door opening."

"It can't be that hard."

"Um, I may have an idea." The voice took us by surprise, turning to see Solona standing next to me. She pointed as she explained. "I think you've got to move those tiles so one end goes to the other. I've heard about these sort of puzzles before."

"But why?"

"It was probably built by whoever owned this house to keep the demon contained. The more difficult the puzzle, the harder it is for anyone to accidentally release it." She appeared to count the tiles. "I think it will be a case of between 15 to 20 moves, and whatever locking mechanism that is in place keeping the demon contained should release."

"You have any idea what to actually do?" Aedan asked.

Solona shrugged. "I'll give it a go." She looked at Wynne. "Can you help? This should be right up your alley too."

Aedan and I stepped back, both of us clueless as to what to do, as the two mages put their minds together. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Alistair had unsheathed his sword and was busy walking back and forth across the only entrance into the chamber. The demon kitty was watching the two mages intently.

They must have worked for least half an hour to forty-five minutes, but just before they placed the last tile in position, Solona met Aedan's eyes and nodded. _She must have seen the wink._ Aedan and I split up, unsheathing our swords at the same time, as Solona moved the last tile into position. Wynne called out that the magical barrier had disappeared and the demon exclaimed it was now free.

"You can go now, cat." Aedan pointed at the door. "I would suggest you go now before any of us change our minds."

"Oh, I will leave, but I think I'll be taking the girl first."

Something changed as the girl looked frightened, and before the demon could react, the girl turned and ran for the exit. "Curse you!" the demon cried, and in a flash of blinding light, the cat disappeared, revealing what I knew now to be a desire demon.

And, of course, now the barrier was down and the demon could access the Fade, it summoned even more demons. Rage demons, which meant fire. Those of us armed with swords and shields found ourselves shielded by some sort of magical barrier, Aedan and I asking what it was.

"Don't worry about what it is, just killed the damned demons!" came the reply.

The barrier kept most of the flames at bay, though I still felt the heat on my skin and within my armour, and a shield was still required, but the worst of the effects were kept to a minimum. Aedan and Alistair had made straight for the desire demon, which was flinging magic attacks at them and the mages behind, leaving the other demons for myself and Leliana. I almost wished we'd brought Sten with us, as at least he would take some of the focus off us.

Thankfully, the rage demons were susceptible to being frozen, so a couple of cold attacks by one of the mages froze a couple of them in position. I bashed one with my shield, causing the demon to crumble into pieces. Leliana peppered her frozen demon in what must have been a hundred cuts in mere seconds. When the demon thawed, it simply melted away into the ground.

Having dealt with our demons, we turned to see Aedan give the coup de grâce, the desire demon disappearing into thin air. Then there was silence. _Silence is very under-rated._

Sheathing his sword, Aedan looked at me. "Don't say a word."

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're going to blame me for the demon attacking us."

"Well, you were never going to agree, were you?"

He chuckled. "Of course not. I've agreed a deal with one demon. That was more than enough." Gesturing towards the extra, he added, "Come on, let's make sure the girl is safe. Then we can finally wake up that golem."

Matthias had already lowered the barrier upon our return, holding his daughter in his arms as he thanked us for saving her. She didn't ask about the cat, simply saying she didn't know it could be evil. Happy that his daughter was now safe, he gladly gave Aedan the password, and we escorted the survivors out into the village square. Sten and Bear were still waiting, the qunari reporting that there had been no sign of any returning darkspawn.

The survivors were shocked at what they saw when we exited into sunlight. Darkspawn bodies littered the square, as did the bodies of village residents. There were many tears shared, and the survivors ignored us as we gathered around the golem. Holding the control rod again, Aedan held it aloft.

"Dulem harn."

I know I'm not the only one that moved a hand to my weapon as the golem slowly awoke. Aedan was as confident as ever, simply crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for the golem to wake up. Once fulyl awake, the golem stood tall, and it towered over all of us. Made of sheer stone, with what appeared to be crystals dotted around its body, even I took an involuntary step back, wondering if it was going to attack us. Glancing left and right, I noticed the survivors had stopped and were now staring at the giant golem.

"So, which of you has the control rod?" the golem asked. Aedan held it up. "Hmmm. You don't look like a mage. I guess I should feel lucky. Or not." It sighed as it looked past us at the survivors. So did I, not surprised to see many of them with abject fear on their faces. "Oh look, some of the villagers did survive. Pity."

"You're not what I expected," Aedan admitted.

"What did you expect?"

"I'm not sure, actually," he admitted again, scratching his head.

"How long have you been standing there?"

The golem looked at me. "Many, many years. Too many. It's been utterly boring, not being able to move a muscle. And the birds. Don't get me started on the birds. Particularly pigeons." The golem looked around warily. "Feathered rats."

"How many years?" Leliana asked.

The golem was silent, obviously thinking. "At least thirty. My memory is patchy at best." It sighed again. "Okay, what is its command? We don't have all day." The golem paused. "Wait a moment, it has the control rod, and it could order me to do something, but I feel… different. Quick, order me to do something!"

"Um, raise both hands," Aedan shrugged.

The golem looked left and right. "Nothing. I feel no compunction to follow your orders." The golem paused, and if such a thing was possible, it got excited. "I'm free. I'm finally free of the control! After so… many… years…"

Aedan looked down at the rod. "Well, this could be a colossal waste of time."

"Aedan, if it can't be commanded, it still has free will. Perhaps the golem would like to join us?"

"Good idea, Leliana. Er, golem… no, wait. What's your name?"

"I am called Shale. Does it have a name?"

"Are you going to use it?"

"Probably not. However, while the rod does not work, I find myself at a loss at what to do next. It has been many years since I've just been able to move. What do you suggest?"

"You've obviously noticed the darkspawn around here lately. We're busy putting together forces to fight them. You would certainly be of great help."

"Well, it would certainly be better than standing around here for another thirty years."

Aedan turned and looked around us. "Any objections to Shale joining us?"

"As long as it doesn't murder us in our sleep, it should be fine," Alistair muttered.

No-one else had any objections, so Aedan invited Shale to join our merry and ever increasing group. Matthias cautiously approached us and asked about Shale. Once informed that the golem would be joining us, he asked what the survivors should do next. Aedan began organising us immediately, helping collect the human bodies, in preparation for burning, while the rest of us collected the darkspawn bodies. We dug a huge pit on the outskirts of town, threw all the darkspawn bodies in and then burned it.

The human bodies were treated with far more respected. Nearly all the survivors had lost a family member, if not more. Entire families had also been wiped out. The darkspawn didn't seem to care who was killed – men, women and children were all among the lost. We built giant pyres and spent at least two days burning bodies, whether darkspawn or otherwise. I know it took its toll on most of us.

It was evening of the third day when we gathered in the re-opened tavern, we being everyone except Shale, who couldn't exactly fit inside, and I don't think the villagers wanted the golem inside either. The survivors were living together in only a couple of nearby houses, spending most of their time either helping us or in the tavern. Matthias and Aedan sat alone in a corner, discussing what they should do next. Aedan did most of the talking, Matthias simply nodding his head every now and then, before the two shook hands and Aedan joined our table.

"We'll escort the survivors to Redcliffe. There is a Chantry there that should take in those affected by the war. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning, and we should make Redcliffe by the evening. Would that be right, Alistair?"

He nodded. "Sure. It would be quicker if it was just us, but I wouldn't feel right leaving them here. The darkspawn are bound to return to finish the job."

"Will they rebuild?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure. A Blight affects everything, including the land. There are areas across Thedas where nothing grows, nothing lives, having been affected by a Blight. But this village appears to be relatively unaffected, so once the Blight has been defeated, they may return here and carry on with their lives. If not, Redcliffe is large enough, and to be honest, there may not be enough survivors to keep this village running anyhow."

The tavern only had a couple of rooms, so Alistair, Aedan, Sten and I offered to camp outside. Shale mentioned that it didn't need any sleep, so it would keep watch during the night. We built a small fire and sat around it, the four of us not feeling particularly chatty. Sten was his usual silent self, and while I felt tempted to start a conversation with him, I figured I'd get a grunt or monosyllabic replies. And I didn't really feel like talking anyway.

"Aedan, I have to tell you something and it's quite important."

Aedan and I shared a glance and were left wondering what Alistair was about to share. "What is it?" Aedan asked carefully.

"You know how you asked what my last name was earlier, and I said I didn't have one because I was becoming a Templar? I lied. I do have a last name, it's just that I never use it. I'm just Alistair." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay, the long story short is that I was raised by Arl Eamon, and when I was growing up, I thought he was my father. I was told that my mother was a servant, and she had died during childbirth. It's common enough that I believed what I was told.

However, my appearance led to rumours, which infuriated his wife, Isolde. So when I was ten, Eamon sent me to the monastery at Bournshire, where I would undergo my Templar training. It was only after I was dismissed from Redcliffe castle that I found out the truth. Eamon told me the day I left."

"And that is?"

Alistair met Aedan's eyes. "I grew up knowing that something wasn't right. The way Isolde treated me, I always thought my father was Eamon. He always treated me well, though I never did call him father. He was always Uncle Eamon. It couldn't have been Teagan, there wouldn't have been such a scandal if it was him. No, it was someone that would have caused embarrassment, which is why I was hidden away in Redcliffe, then eventually shuffled off to join the Templars."

"Alistair, who is your father?"

"My full name is Alistair Theirin. My father was King Maric. Whether my mother is who they say she was, some servant girl in Redcliffe castle, I'm not sure. I've asked about her, but no-one can ever say much about her, and I gave up asking long ago. All I know is that I'm his bastard son, Aedan. Eamon took me in to protect his sister, Queen Rowan. It would have been an utter scandal otherwise. Maric knew I existed, but that's about it. I have never been officially recognised as the king's son."

Aedan looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders. An unfaithful king wasn't that big a surprise. Even in the two or so years I'd lived on Thedas, I'd heard enough rumours about Cailan in the main hall at Castle Cousland to suggest he played away from home often enough.

"This changes everything," Aedan stated.

"No, it doesn't," Alistair retorted, "Because I know exactly what you're thinking already."

"Alistair, you are the rightful heir."

"No." He got to his feet, circling the fire to look at the three of us. "No, I'm not. I'm a Grey Warden, and that's all I'll ever be. No-one, apart from Arl Eamon and a couple of others, knows who I really am. I am entrusting you three with this information because I didn't want you to be surprised when we meet up with the arl."

"But…"

Alistair was now in his stride, waving his arms about. "No but's, Aedan. That's it. That's how it is and how it's going to be."

Aedan looked ready to continue, so I just put a hand on his forearm. "Let it rest for now, Aedan. Who knows what is going to happen between now and tomorrow, let alone next week or next month…"

"Will you at least think about it, Alistair?" Aedan offered.

"Probably not. But, if it puts your mind at rest, sure, I'll consider it. Then I'll come to the same conclusion. I will not be king, Aedan. That I can assure you."

"Quite the bombshell," Sten muttered. The three of us looked at him, probably in shock, before Aedan and I broke into laughter.

Thankfully the conversation moved on afterwards, any awkwardness about Alistair's revelation relieved once a bottle or two of ale was opened, and soon stories were being swapped around the campfire. It was then that Sten actually shared more than three words for the first time.

He told the three of us why he was in Ferelden.

* * *

 _A/N - Seeing as this story is getting quite a few follows, I'm going to share a little detail. If you remember, I'd written two separate starts to this story. As I've stuck with this one, I've used the other start I've written to write something else. I'll put it simply. The other story is pure, unadulterated smut, putting it politely. So therefore I can't really post it on this website._

 _If reading such a story might interest you, as a few of your have liked some of my naughtier scenes in other stories, send me a request by PM_ ** _only._** _I won't be replying to reviews asking for the link and won't be posting a link publicly. And before I send said link, you will be given more information and a warning. It is different to anything I've written before._

 _If you are wondering about this story, I have finished writing it, which is why I'm writing the other one at the moment. Most chapters still need some editing etc, but all the writing is complete, and the first 15 or so chapters of the next story have been written too._


	13. Chapter 13 - The Village

_A/N - Normal service resumed. Thanks for the PMs last Friday when I hadn't uploaded anything. I'd had a very bad, in fact awful and rather trying day when returning from holiday, that left me in a foul mood until the following Monday. That's how bad it was! But it was nice to know people are so eager to read the next chapter!_

* * *

"So what's your story?"

Solona almost jumped out of her skin at my question, looking at me, her face etched in concern. "What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Well, I'm in my usual spot at the rear. And usually I'm by myself unless someone wants to talk. Aedan takes point, because he's the leader. Everyone else follows him. The cart is in front of me because its slow and will hold up everyone else. There is little reason for anyone to be back here. Good chance of being the first one to die if we're taken by surprise from behind. So, I ask again, what's your story? And you can trust me enough that I'm not going to judge nor bite your head off."

"Why do you care?"

"Well, we're going to be working alongside each other and I like to get to know people who I'm working with. Aedan has taken you on because he wants Grey Wardens, but I'm not sure he's looking past that at the moment. I want to know that I can trust you. If you're loyal too, that's a bonus. But trust is the most important thing."

I noticed her wring her hands nervously. I guess she was wondering what to say or ask. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Well, let's start with the basics. What's your name?"

"You know that!"

"Your full name?"

"Solona Amell."

She announced the surname like I should know it. I didn't, so asked, "And where are you from?"

"Kirkwall." She looked at me again as if I should know or at least heard of it. After shrugging, she added, "It's a free city to the north of Ferelden, across the strait, part of a region called the Free Marshes. That's where my family is. Or, at least, that's where they were."

"So you're a long way from home?"

"Something like that. I was taken by the Templars as a child. A small child. Memories of my parents are vague. We're cut off from the outside world for the most part, particularly apprentices. I haven't heard from parents in a long time. They have no doubt moved on with their lives."

She looked direct into my eyes, hers a very dark brown and I couldn't help feel that they were immensely sad. So I smiled at her, which caused her to smile, and her eyes sparkled. She had black hair, incredibly dark, allied to rather pale skin. I assumed she hadn't spent much time outside. She was slim, with a smaller bust than the other women in our group. Being a man, of course that was something I would notice. She was tall, not as tall as myself, though she did appear did have a long pair of legs, her strides near matching my own. All in all, apart from the different coloured eyes, she reminded me of a certain someone I had met in Skyrim. A definite reminder, so I'll admit to an immediate attraction because of it.

"Why did he want to bring me?" she finally asked. I heard how unsure she sounded. It was no real surprise. Everything was happening rather quickly.

"As I said, he wants Grey Wardens."

"There has to be something else too."

"Well, I've made my feelings known about the idea of the Circle."

Now she looked at me, intrigued as to what I meant. "And what are your feelings?"

"Surely there has to be a better way of protecting both mages and people, than putting mages behind lock and key, having you watched day and night by Templars who apparently have authorisation to kill you with next to no hesitation. That doesn't seem right."

I noticed the shock at my response. "You support our freedom?"

"Not like what you did back at the tower. A lot of innocent people died. And I have learned one or two things that bring caution to my ideal, namely demonic possession and blood magic. But I can honestly say I already don't particularly like the idea of the Templars."

"An unusual viewpoint. Nearly everyone fears or hates us."

"I'm different. I'm not from here."

"You don't look like you're from Tevinter. They're the only people who respect mages because that's who is in charge."

"I'm from… somewhere else. It's a long story. I might tell you some day."

"Still, it's nice to hear someone isn't afraid of all mages."

"So why did you try and help Uldred, apart from the obvious?"

"You've heard of the Harrowing?" I nodded, my face grim as the details were hard to forget. "I've only recently passed mine. I did so with flying colours, but it's still a traumatic experience. Non-mages would have no idea what is expected and the consequences if we fail."

"I've heard about that too."

"Mages shouldn't have to pass these sort of trials, and be killed without mercy if they fail. Our lives are difficult enough as it is. Uldred promised us freedom. Have you any idea what it's like to be under observation all day, every day, the people watching you just waiting for the slightest mistake, a mistake that will either lead to your death or being Tranquil? I don't know about other mages, but I'd rather be killed than made Tranquil. Imagine living the rest of your life without any emotions. No anger, sadness, happiness, joy and all the other feelings we experience. Nothing. It's existing, that's it." She paused for a moment, before adding, "Don't get me wrong, though. My heart goes out to the Tranquil. I feel sorry for them." She was on a roll now. "And don't get me started on the Templars. Some of them are okay, their hearts are in the right place, they truly want us to be safe. Those I can handle and even be friendly with. It's the Templars who believe they have some Maker given right to treat us harshly, keeping us on our toes, always afraid of making a mistake. Some Templars seem to take great joy in our private pain."

"So you weren't happy there?"

"I had some friends, mages only though. I had none as Templars, though friendships are generally frowned upon between mages and Templars anyway. You try and maintain an equilibrium within a Circle, but are you ever truly happy? If Wynne says she was, then I think she's either lying or fooling herself. There's no fun in being in what is effectively a prison your entire life."

I'll admit, I felt sorry for the poor girl. And after being told similar things by Wynne, I could only assume Solona was still quite young. She certainly looked it. "Well, you're going to be made a Grey Warden soon enough. Your days at the Circle are now over."

Noticing the slightest of smiles appear, I figured her mind had been put at rest. I knew mages were an asset, having worked alongside those with the gift in Skyrim and now in Thedas. If what I'd seen recently was correct, the mages on Thedas were even more powerful, and I'd dealt with some mages who had made me experience real pain.

Our progress was slow, escorting the survivors, so we had to camp a few miles outside Redcliffe, or at least that's what Alistair said when we were putting up our tents. With such a large group, and knowing the darkspawn were operating in the area, three of us kept watch in two shifts that night. I took the first with Sten and Leliana, the qunari keeping to himself, unsurprising after his revelation the night before. Leliana chatted for a while, but there were no more personal details shared between either of us. I'd shared everything I could, while she was nowhere near close enough to tell me absolutely everything. I didn't mind. I'd lend an ear if she wanted one.

Waking Aedan when it was time, he took the second watch with Alistair and Morrigan. I was surprised the two Grey Wardens were not verging on exhaustion. Alistair mentioned that Wardens do eventually adapt to the dreams, if not nightmares, though sleep was still a luxury.

It was bitterly cold the next morning, but at least it was dry, though the clouds promised an influx of poor weather. After a quick breakfast, our column moved out again, Alistair suggesting that we should arrived in Redcliffe before lunchtime if we made good progress. The suggestion was received loud and clear by everyone, and the column moved at a brisk pace once we were on our way.

As soon as Redcliffe castle came into view, resting at the top of a nearby hill, the villagers couldn't retain their excitement at the prospect of being safe once again, forcing Aedan and those in front to march along even quicker. Aedan didn't particularly mind as he wanted to know the situation regarding Arl Eamon. The three of us had talked long about our options, and Alistair was adamant that having Arl Eamon on our side would only help the Grey Wardens tackle the Blight. But we'd heard no news since Lothering about his condition. We could only hope he still lived.

Turning off the highway onto the main road leading into Redcliffe village, we were surprised at the distinct lack of traffic in and out of the village. Recliffe was an important town, and although the Blight would stop some traffic, the fact there was none whatsoever was cause for concern. Leaving my spot at the rear, I jogged forward to join the two Grey Wardens. They knew what I was going to say, voicing their own concerns immediately.

Coming to a bridge, a gate ahead with a path leading up to the castle, another off to the right leading down into Redcliffe itself, we noticed a pair of town guard at the far end of the bridge, obviously waiting for someone to appear. Both ran in our direction as soon as they saw us. I'm not sure if they were excited to see us or not, but there was an air of desperation about them.

"Have you come to help us?" one of them asked, the tone carrying the same desperation his face conveyed.

"We didn't think anyone was coming to save us!" the other exclaimed.

"Save you? What's going on?" Aedan asked.

The two guards shared a look. "You mean you haven't heard? Has no-one out there been receiving our messages? Our requests for assistance?"

"I'm afraid the civil war and darkspawn invasion has severed communication between most towns and villages. And, to be honest, we're only here to see Arl Eamon. We know he's sick," Aedan replied.

"He could be dead, for all we know. No-one has heard from the castle for days."

The three of us shared a concerned glance. "What? Why?" Alistair asked.

"The monsters! They've been attacking us for over a week now, coming from the castle, or out of the lake. So many of them, every night. Everyone has been fighting. And we've lost so many already."

I could head the villagers titter behind us, and knew they could hear snippets of our discussion. I turned and gestured for them to remain calm. "We'll find out what's going on," I stated gently, "You'll be safe here."

"Can you help us?" the guard asked.

"I'll feel like more of a bastard if we don't help, Aedan," Alistair stated, half a joke to his admission regarding his birth.

Aedan looked at me next. "Are you seriously going to ask for my opinion? You know what I think."

"Protect the innocent."

"If these people need help, then I think we're in the position to offer it."

"Like usual, brother, you read my mind." He turned back to the guard. "Right, let's make our way into the village while you explain what's going on."

Sitting on the shores of Lake Calenhad, Redcliffe wasn't quite what I had expected. Hearing it was an important arling, I thought it would have been far larger than it was. I kept any opinions about Redcliffe to myself, following the lone guard down the hill, the other maintaining position at the bridge. Taking pride of place in the village square was the Chantry. It was here that we saw the first sign of battle, and the fortifications built by the villagers were piecemeal at best. I counted no more than a dozen people armed ready to fight, and none looked like professional soldiers. The guard who had escorted us from the bridge pointed in the direction of the Chantry, suggesting we speak to the Bann.

"Let me speak to him once we're inside, Aedan," Alistair proposed, "He knows me well."

The Chantry was full of civilians. Women. Children. The elderly. The infirm. Despite the crowd, the noise was at a minimum. I guess being a house of the Maker, decorum was expected even when death lingered at the door. Our entire group, Wardens, warriors and the villagers from Honnleath, entered to find this scene, Alistair gesturing ahead where a small group of men and Chantry sisters appear to be in discussion. Alistair, Aedan and I approached the group, waiting until their conversation was complete. Upon turning around, the man who appeared to be in charge smiled.

"Alistair? I had no idea you were still alive!" he exclaimed, quickly grasping his hand, "How are you?"

"I'm well as can be expected, considering what happened at Ostagar and whatever Loghain has planned for us."

The Bann scowled upon the mention of the name. "Those of us who believe in the honour of the Grey Wardens know those are lies, Alistair. Loghain would have us believe you are traitors. Hardly. I have no idea what Loghain actually intends. The throne itself? I would never have believed he even thought about it until he pulled his army out and left Cailan for dead. Whatever the case, rest assured, the Grey Wardens are welcome within this arling."

"Thank you, Teagan."

"Who are your friends?"

"This is Aedan and Uhtred Cousland. Aedan is a fellow Grey Warden."

He shook both our hands. "You have my condolences. I knew your father well. He was a good man, and your mother a wonderful woman. What happened was…"

"It will be dealt with in time, ser," I replied. Teagan heard my tone and merely nodded.

Alistair then introduced the rest of the group, glossing over the unimportant details, such as the apostate witch, the blood mage from the Circle, the golem from ancient times and the convicted qunari in our ranks. Teagan said little, likely realising the Grey Wardens were going to need the help of anyone willing to pick up a weapon and fight.

"And the rest?" he finally asked.

"Villagers from Honnleath," Alistair replied, "It's been attacked by the darkspawn. The few people with us are all that survive. We thought they would be safer here."

"Any other time, I would agree with you, but we're under attack. Eamon is gravely ill, and we've had no news from the castle for days."

"Monsters, I understand?" I asked.

Teagan nodded. "Every night for at least the past week. The few guards that remain and the villagers are doing their best to fend them off, but the attacks are getting stronger."

"What are these monsters exactly?"

Teagan shrugged. "Not darkspawn. Not demons. The best way to describe them would be undead."

"Oh, I've fought undead before. Won't be a problem," I remarked.

Aedan looked amused. "Another one of your Skyrim adventures?"

"I've told you all about draugr. If I can handle them, I can handle whatever undead is going to wander out of that castle."

"I wish I had your confidence, but we've lost a lot of good people fighting them off. Alistair, will you be willing to help us?" Teagan asked, hoping for a positive response.

"Teagan, you don't even have to ask. But can you help the villagers?"

"Of course. The Chantry will be our refuge while we fight off the monsters. So if you're here to help, I can suggest you speak to two people. Ser Perth is situated up the hill, taking position nearest the castle gate. He has a few knights that have done their best to protect us, but their numbers are few, and the monsters are many. Otherwise, the village mayor, Murdock, is leading what is left of militia. They've been taking position outside the Chantry every evening."

"We'll get started straight away. We have a few hours until sunset," Alistair stated.

"Maker bless you all."

The villagers thanked us profusely before we walked outside. A couple of the men offered to help, but we told them just to stay safe indoors. They'd been through enough as it was. Outside, the two Grey Wardens and myself had a mini-conference.

"Uhtred, head up the hill, check the tavern and then speak to Ser Perth. Find out what the situation is on the ground and what they think they'll need. Take Leliana and Wynne to cast their eye over conditions too. Alistair, you'll work with me. We'll speak to Murdock and find out what he needs."

"What about the rest of them?" Alistair wondered.

"Well, Morrigan has already made her feelings known," Aedan replied with a scowl. _Oh, trouble in paradise already._ "But she'll no doubt help if the rest of us are. I think having three mages will certainly help."

"Uhtred, you say you've fought undead. Any tips?"

"Make sure your sword arm is ready, Alistair. If the undead are the same that I've dealt with before, then they are merciless killing machines. They don't tire, they don't rest, they just attack until either you or they are dead."

"So I take it you've been successful before then?"

"Only thanks to having help from others."

"What about your own gift?" Aedan asked quietly.

"I haven't had much practice. After what happened last time, I'd rather leave it as a last resort."

"Okay. We won't rely on it unless we're inundated and losing too many people."

Gesturing, I walked the three of us forward. "What we need to do is lengthen the barricades and filter the undead towards just the one opening. It is here that the three of us, Sten and whoever else has a shield, forms a wall." Turning, I continued. "We should build a small platform for the archers and the mages so they can see over us. If they can fire past us into the crowd, that will only help us."

Aedan nodded. "Very good. I'll see what we can put together. Right, it's still early, not even midday. Let's get started and met back after noon and see how we're looking."

Collecting Leliana and Wynne, we marched back up the hill and took in the view. Lake Calenhad appeared peaceful enough, one or two boats out of the water, no doubt doing a spot of fishing. The village wasn't particularly crowded otherwise. I guess many were staying indoors where they felt safer, even during the day. I had one or two more ideas about what we could do before turning and wandering off towards the tavern. It wasn't particularly full, no surprise as it wasn't even lunchtime, half a dozen militia were crowded around one table, with a solitary elf sat in another corner. Walking towards us as we entered was a rather attractive woman, who I guessed was the waitress.

"What can I get you?"

"Nothing right now. We've only just arrived. Are they militia?"

The waitress nodded. "Yes. They're just some of the sorry souls who've been fighting this week. Seen too many of their friends and fellow citizens die at the hands of those monsters. They come in to drown their sorrows early but they'll be ready to fight tonight."

"What about the elf?" Leliana asked, and I heard the note of suspicion.

"Name's Berwick. He's been here for a few days now. Doesn't really say much. Keeps to himself."

"And the guy behind the bar?"

"That's Lloyd, he owns this place. Ugh…"

"What?" I asked quietly.

She looked around, checking her surroundings, before she stepped closer. "You look like you can handle yourself. I want out of here. Or, if not myself, then I want him gone. He pays me a pittance and he… gropes me constantly. It's humiliating, particularly when some of the customers try it too. Those, I can just slap their hands away and admonish them with a laugh. When it's your boss…"

"Uhtred, what are you thinking?" Leliana asked. I glanced at both her and Wynne and could see the look they each returned. Both knew me well already. _Yep, looks like I'm going to involve myself like usual. I wonder if Aedan is doing that down there?_

Focusing my attention on Leliana, I asked, "What are you thinking about the elf?" in return.

"I might go and find out. You'll talk to the owner?" I nodded. "Wynne, come with me. Let's have a chat with our elven friend. I'm intrigued by something."

"If you need a drink or anything, just let me know. My name is Bella."

Approaching the bar, the man standing behind was quite tall but overweight and sweating profusely. Wiping his brow with a towel, he flung it over his shoulder and folded his arms across his chest. "New in town?"

"Something like that. Who are you?"

"Name's Lloyd. I own this bar. Want a drink?"

"Not at the moment. After information."

"Depends on what sort of information you want. You're a stranger here, and information usually isn't free."

"Are you helping in the defence of the village?"

He scoffed. "Are you serious? Why would I want to do something like that?"

Gesturing at the table of militia, I replied. "Well, they look like farmers to me yet they have picked up a weapon to defend this town. Why haven't you?"

"I would if they'd let me fight," Bella called as she walked by. Glancing her way, she stopped out of sight but was clearly listening in.

"It's not my fight," Lloyd stated, "And I don't like the accusation."

"Well, you did just ask why you would want to help in the defence of your village? I don't like calling a fellow man a coward, as I can understand anyone's hesitation, but I see many other folk, not trained in war, picking up a weapon and fighting. So I can ask why you feel inclined to not help out?"

"Why should I fight and possibly die for anyone?"

"Because picking up and helping your fellow citizens is the right thing to do." I gestured to the table of militia, now listening to our conversation. "How can you look those men in the face, knowing they have put their life on the line each night, while you stay in here? I'm a stranger in this town, so are my friends, and yet we're willing to put our lives on the line to help put an end to this. So why can't you?"

He had no answer to that one. I didn't think he was a coward. I thought he was selfish, expecting others to put their lives on the line first. Maybe that was just my thinking as a warrior. I knew plenty of men and women who would prefer the safety of the indoors instead of taking on whatever monsters lurked in the shadows.

Add to that, what the waitress told me had angered me somewhat. Sure, I'd only heard her side of the story, but I'd been in enough taverns and inns in Skyrim to know what goes on. I didn't think she was lying. She was genuinely upset.

"I don't have a weapon. I've never needed one," he finally said.

"I'm sure the militia will have weapons and armour available. Have you held a sword before?"

He nodded. "I did a little training as a youth. We all have."

"You probably won't be in the thick of the fighting if you do join in. That's what me and my Grey Warden friends are for."

He perked up at that. "You're a Grey Warden?"

"No. But I am a warrior. And there are two Grey Wardens that are willing to help. We also have mages to help provide assistance."

"Well, I guess I could help out."

"Good man. Once we solve the problem with the undead, we can find what the situation is with Arl Eamon. But the priority is protecting the town tonight. And, all being well, you'll be back here tomorrow morning to serve the militia drinks after our victory."

I was rather used to negotiating and giving speeches after the Dragon Crisis in Skyrim, so wasn't surprised I managed to encourage the barkeep. Even the militiamen around the table were nodding their heads at my words, no doubt finding a little more inspiration in addition to the liquid courage they were no doubt relying on.

"If I survive the night, I may just find myself generous enough to lay on free drinks for the militia."

That earned a roar of approval from the militiamen. "When you close up later, head down towards the Chantry. I'm sure the mayor would like to speak to you before you're outfitted and equipped ready for tonight. And remember one thing, you don't have to be a hero. It's simply a case of doing your part."

"Of course. And… Thank you, for making me see reason."

Wandering across to the militiamen, I took a seat and discussed what had been happening. I could feel the nerves emanate from them. Little surprise. As I'd noticed, they were certainly not warriors or knights. Not even soldiers. Farmers and fisherman I found out after asking what they did for a living. None had even done any fighting before the first attacks on the village.

Asking them what sort of undead they were fighting, they couldn't tell me much other than the fact they came out of the castle and the lake. And they were very hard to take down. "They'll take more than a few swings to finally put on the ground," one of them said.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, Leliana gesturing that we should make our exit. Wishing the militiamen good luck for that evening, I followed the two women outside, Leliana turning to face me as soon as the door closed. "I knew there was something about him."

"What?"

"A spy knows a spy, Uhtred. He's here working on behalf of Loghain."

"What? Why?"

"He was told to watch the castle. Things went a little pear shaped for him when the dead started to rise."

"Was he involved in any way?"

"From what he said, and the letter that he carried, no. To be honest, he was scared to death even before we started talking to him. But I've managed to get us another body for tonight."

"I think the dagger to the throat, suggesting he help out or lose a lot of blood, helped decide his mind, Leliana," Wynne stated, though she didn't sound disapproving of her method, "And you managed to convince the barkeep, Uhtred?"

"Didn't even have to intimidate the man too much. I know I'm not quite as convincing as Aedan can be. That man could convince a king to hand over his crown. No, I just appealed to his better nature. It somehow worked."

"Well, the more the merrier," Wynne said cheerfully. How she could sound so cheerful with what lay on the horizon… Still, at least there was positive news.

The three of us headed towards the windmill where around half a dozen knights were being put through their paces by a seventh. Not wanting to interrupt, we watched in silence, hearing the clang of metal on metal, or the thunk of metal into wood. The knights were not holding back, and I imagined they'd likely already worked up a real sweat, clad in armour that covered their entire body, including their heads. Eventually the lead knight turned in our direction, removed his helmet and appeared surprised at our appearance.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"To be honest, ser knight…"

"The name is Ser Perth."

"We're here to help you, Ser Perth. My name is Uhtred. Uhtred Cousland."

"Cousland? But I'd heard… Is your brother here too?"

I thumbed behind me. "He is. He's helping down near the Chantry. He's a Grey Warden. There are two Wardens here."

I saw the shock. "A Grey Warden? But they were all meant… I mean… What brings you here?"

"We need to speak to Arl Eamon. But we know he's sick and now monsters are attacking this village. So, as I said, we're here to help."

Ser Perth sighed with relief. "Thank the Maker someone is willing. I take it you know what's been happening each evening?"

I nodded. "Aye, we're aware. Aedan is putting together defences to keep the civilians in the Chantry as protected as possible. But what's the situation up here?"

Waving for us to follow, we stopped at some nearby barricades. "They appear from the gate up there. We try and stop them each time, but our numbers are few, and every night has been a holding action. There are seven of us left. There were fifteen when this started. I don't think we can lose anymore."

"Well, there are two Wardens, myself, three mages, Leliana here, who's lethal with a bow, Sten, who is a brute, and then we have a golem."

"A golem?"

"Aye, just woke it up. That'll come in handy."

"It sure will. Those numbers may just help us turn the tide. If we can put a halt to their attacks tonight, we may have a chance at sending someone up to the castle. That's the hope. The lack of news is concerning."

"Is there anything you require before I meet up with my brother?"

"Not at the moment. We're trained and ready for this. Knowing that help is finally here is a relief. The Maker must be watching over us."

Aedan had been busy with Alistair. Weapons and armour had been gathered for anyone who was willing to pick up a weapon and fight. More recruits had been persuaded to join in the defence of the village. The militia, who were barely trained men themselves, were being put through some drills by Sten. After sparring with him a number of times, he was a good choice. Morrigan sat back, barely getting involved, which wasn't a surprise. I found Solona inside the Chantry, chatting to some of the villagers.

Walking around the village, I got a sense of where the undead may come from. The entire shoreline was unprotected, and if they were rising from the deep, there was little we could except wait for them to bottle up outside the Chantry. Looking up at the castle, it was eerily quiet, as if not a thing lived within its walls.

"Evil lurks behind those walls," a quiet voice said beside me.

"What makes you say that, Wynne?"

"I'm old enough to have seen the worst in man and magic. I dread to think of what we're going to find behind those walls. I have little doubt it will be horrifying."

"More demons?"

"Possible, if not probable. I cannot think of anything else that would cause the dead to rise."

I kept my eyes on the castle, wondering if anything mysterious would happen. But nothing out of the ordinary occurred. It was simply an unsettling silence, absolutely nothing moving along the walls, the faintest breeze causing nearby trees to sway. Otherwise, all was still. Eventually Wynne and I walked back towards the Chantry, where we would make our plans for that evening.


	14. Chapter 14 - Dead Rising

We all watched the sun disappear over the horizon with a sense of trepidation. Teagan, Ser Perth, Murdock and others had told us as much as possible about what we were going to face regarding the dead that were rising. But until we finally looked at and fought them, we didn't really know exactly what we were going to face. Out of everyone in our group, only I had ever fought the undead. If they were anything like the draugr I'd met across the length and breadth of Skyrim, then the night was going to be long and difficult, but I was also confident we'd be victorious.

Aedan, Alistair and I had circled the village a number of times in preparation, putting down all manner of traps and barricades to stop or at least slow the influx of the undead. We had no idea of the numbers. Murdock told Aedan that they simply stopped counting after the third night. The only dead that mattered were the lost citizens and militia. Every morning, the dead were sent across Lake Calenhad, their bodies laid across the floor of small boats, where they were then burned by fire arrows.

The Chantry sisters provided everyone with a hot meal before we began our final preparations for the evening onslaught. The militia and nearly everyone else recruited to help had been told that the Grey Wardens and their allies would be taking the lead. That mean Aedan, Alistair, Sten and I would be on the front line. A dwarf by the name of Dwyn would also be in the front line with us. I'd only ever met two dwarves before, so meeting one who proclaimed to be a warrior was an interesting experience. The enormous battle-axe he carried was certain to cause plenty of damage.

Everyone else, including Leliana and the three mages, would be raining down arrows and magic from the rear. Fire. Frost. Electricity. Anything and everything to help thin their numbers. And Wynne assured us that, if the worst happened, the worst of our injuries may be healed. However, death would remain permanent. The warning wasn't subtle. _Don't get dead._

It was a cloudless night, the moon providing enough light that we didn't need too many torches around us. We had positioned more torches in other positions so the undead, when they eventually rose, wouldn't surprise us too much.

Ser Perth told us that the knights would guard the path near the windmill, leaving the rest of us to guard the Chantry. It was a good idea, but there were only seven knights. As darkness continued to take hold, and the temperature continued to drop, all eyes were drawn to the castle. A faint mist descended along the path and the militia started herding any civilians still outside towards the Chantry and the safety of being indoors.

"They're coming," Murdock muttered.

"Where are they going to hit first?" Aedan asked.

"They always come down the road from the castle."

Aedan didn't need any prompting. "Sten, stay here with Dwyn and the others, and watch our backs. Alistair, Uhtred and myself will help the knights take control up there."

"Of course."

We ran up the hill, the knights getting in position upon our arrival. Any argument Ser Perth may have made died before the words were spoken as all our eyes turned towards the path leading up to the castle, and the ever increasing growl that we heard through the mist. We were ready to rush forward when Ser Perth told us to wait.

"Just watch. We had a trick or two up our sleeve too."

Through the thickening mist, the first undead appeared. They looked nothing like the draugr I remembered, but the undead still look like the undead. Grey skin. Shambling walk. A rather skeletal appearance. And the growls. Always the growls. The first few undead weaved their way through the barricades. None of us heard the snap, but the first one must have stepped on a tripwire, as there was a loud 'whoosh' as the path erupted in flames.

"By the Maker!" Aedan exclaimed.

"Well, that might just make our lives a little easier," Alistair quipped.

We let the undead come towards us, before Ser Perth gave the order, and we fell upon them. None of the undead worried about protection, their armour broken and rusting and carrying no shields. But I felt the whack of one sword on my shield and was startled at the strength behind it. As it pulled its sword back to swing again, I slicked from shoulder to hip, watching for a second as it spun to the ground, before I focused on the undead next to it. A quick thrust of the sword, mine joined by a fellow knight, and we kicked the undead back.

"Here they come!" Ser Perth cried.

He was right. They didn't move fast, but the number was staggering. Some died as they walked through the fire that continued to rage, but many, too many, still made their way through. We worked together in line, trying not to leave large gaps, and ensuring that we couldn't be flanked. The enemy had no tactics except shamble straight towards us and then attempt to hit us. Our tactics were few: block with our shield, parry, thrust, cut or slash.

Plenty of the undead fell at my feet, and I only kept an eye on what was happening immediately to my left and right. If I wasn't focusing on the enemy in front of me, trying to take off my head, I'd help out a companion to my left or right, using my shield to block a swing to my left or helping kill another undead to my right. But the numbers just kept on coming, and I knew we were all growing concerned, our swings becoming more anxious, sharing more glances, and the eyes never lie.

"I suggest we fall back, Ser Perth. Let them come to us at the Chantry. We make our stand there," Aedan suggested.

"At your word, Grey Warden, we'll perform a fighting retreat."

We each put down another one or two of the undead before Aedan called the order. We moved back as a line, pulling away from the flood of bodies that continued to surge forward in a never ending tide. Once we had enough of a gap, one at a time, we turned and jogged downstairs, two men waiting at the bridge, each pair replaced as the retreat continued. Aedan and I were the last to go together, catching up with Alistair and Ser Perth at the bridge, the four of us racing down the hill where everyone else was now behind the barricade. No-one asked what the situation was. Our return, with Ser Perth and his knights, suggested the situation was not good at all.

"Do not worry," Ser Perth stated, almost to reassure us, "It has been the same thing every night."

Aedan now started barking orders. "Mages, start bombarding them with magic as soon as they appear on the slope. Those with arrows, hold fire until they are nearer the barricade."

"Remember they come from the water too," Ser Perth warned, "We will have them coming from two sides."

"We have traps set to at least slow them during their initial wave. Otherwise, we'll have to do this the hard way," Aedan replied.

The mages carried out the order as requested. As soon as the undead started to shuffle down the hill, attacks started to rain down on them. Balls of flame. Others were frozen. Wynne sent what looked like a stone fist into a small crowd, knocking over at least a trio of the undead. _Wow, magic certainly is different here._ I hadn't really taken time to appreciate the magic available while we worked our way up the Circle tower, but now that I had the opportunity to take it in, I understood immediately that magic was _very_ different on Thedas.

But despite the best effort of our mage friends, the tide didn't stop. The archers didn't need an order, as arrows soon rained down on the undead, those coming from the hill, while we heard more growling from the other direction, and knew the undead were now coming in from the lake. As the archers continued target practice, the rest of us got into position.

Aedan, Alistair and I would be the bottom part of the shield wall, with two of the knights. The others would form the higher part. With their heavy armour, they could afford to take a few hits from the enemy. I was still in my favoured light armour, and while I had a modicum of protection, it was nothing compared to the steel of those worn by a knight.

"Are you sure this will work, Uhtred?" my brother asked once we were in position.

"Trust me, this is how we fought on Tamriel. Nothing puts more fear in a man than facing down a Nordic shield wall. Better yet, there's no way through, particularly with Sten and Dwyn watching our flanks."

I think we all felt some nerves as we waited for the flood to finally meet our wall. There was no rush, they didn't slam into our wall as you would normally expect. But I soon felt and hear the sound of metal upon wood or steel, and the slight pressure as undead bodies slammed into our wall. Through the small gaps, we would thrust our swords forward, hitting the abdomen, perhaps groin or even the upper leg of one of the undead, before immediately closing the gap. The undead were not particularly smart, and focused their attention on the men standing behind us, providing the protection for our heads that would have otherwise been horribly exposed.

"There's so many!" I heard someone cry.

"Keep up the pressure!" Ser Perth roared.

Minutes felt like hours, as we continued the same process. Wait for the right moment, thrust forward, close the gap. Wait, thrust, block. I felt far too many whacks on my shield, each thud reverberating up my arm and into my shoulder. I knew my forearm was going to have one hell of a bruise once it was all over. But it was going to be worth it, I was sure of it.

Then I heard Alistair groan. It wasn't the groan of death, but I knew something was wrong. "Bastard got me!" he called.

"Are you okay?" Aedan called, not daring to take his eyes from the undead.

"Bleeding, and it hurts like a bastard, but it will be okay."

"We'll sort it out afterwards. Can you still fight?"

"Try and stop me!"

I was amazed no-one was seriously injured or dead, but for the moment, our tactics were working. The barricades were holding, magic was still being used to good effect, the archers were still hitting their targets. And the undead were meeting their end at our wall.

I could feel the sweat stream down my face and body. I could barely move except to move my shield and thrust my sword forward. My knees were starting to feel the strain of being crouched down. I knew everyone would be feeling the same, so it was a case of gritting teeth and working through it. I continued to find a target with each thrust or slash, though I received a nasty cut on my arm from an ill-timed parry.

"When will this end?" one of the other knights asked. I could hear the weariness in his tone.

"Hold fast, ser knight. We're winning the day!" Aedan replied, no end of confidence in his own. He was right. The pressure on our wall was weakening. It was slight, but noticeable to us all. "Ser Perth, how are we looking?" he asked.

"Their numbers are thinning, Warden. Shall we go on the offensive?"

That was the signal we had all been waiting for. The undead were piled in front of our wall. With a roar, we pushing the bodies forward, knocking over even more undead, stumbling ourselves as we immediately struck the first line of undead in front of us. I roared again as I practically leapt on another undead, almost decapitating it, swinging wildly at another, finding myself off balance, and only the quick thinking of my brother stopping me from losing an arm.

"No getting too excited, brother. You need both of them!" he laughed, turning and slashing at another undead.

The undead didn't know the meaning of defeat or retreat. So we knew we would have to kill them all. The magic attacks came to a stop, with few arrows now being fired, as those armed with swords, axes and shields laid siege to the remaining undead. It would have been a bloodbath, if the undead were capable of bleeding. Instead, we sliced and hacked our way through them, leaving bodies and body parts to litter the ground.

Eventually, we came to a halt, searching for a target, sucking in deep breaths, our faces bathed in sweat and eyes wild after the fight we had just taken part in. I could feel the adrenaline flow from my toes to the top of my head. I'd felt it every time facing down innumerable draugr and dragons. If I put two fingers to my neck, I knew my heartbeat would be galloping along.

And then we took a collective breath and relaxed. "Will they come again?" Aedan asked.

"No. That will be if for tonight," Ser Perth replied, the two men clasping hands.

Then the cheers started as the militia realised our victory and that began a series of handshakes, hugs and backslaps as those of us in the front lines staggered towards the steps of the Chantry and took a seat. Aedan and Alistair took a seat either side of me, both as exhausted as I felt, but with curious grins on their faces.

"So, that's the first real battle we've fought. Nothing like a Circle tower, eh?" Alistair remarked.

"Is it always like that?" Aedan asked, looking at me.

"Yes, it usually is."

Ser Perth was making his rounds, congratulating his men and the militia for a job well done, when we heard the sound. Another large growl. I heard the collective groan as men got to their feet as another horde of undead appeared, coming from the lake again. _Right, that's enough for tonight._

"It's time, Aedan," I stated.

"Time for what?"

"Time for me to show you what I'm capable of. Just get ready to grab me when it's over." Looking at Ser Perth, I explained. "Get everyone back. I will take care of this. You've all done enough."

"What are you going to do?"

"Something a little different."

As Aedan and Ser Perth did as I asked, I watched the small horde of undead shuffle their way forward. I didn't count t their number, possibly no more than a dozen to fifteen. Not enough to cause us any main problem, but the men behind me were exhausted. Exhaustion led to mistakes. Mistakes led to serious injuries and death. No-one deserved to die after their performance tonight.

Leaving my hands free, I watched and waited for the undead to come closer. Taking a number of deep breaths, I focused on what I wanted to do next. I'll admit, I was a little worried about how my body was going to react. If it was anything like last time…

As soon as all the undead were close enough, I took one last deep breath and then used the gift I knew I still had.

"YOL… TOOR… SHUL…"

Flame erupted from deep within, from my very soul, flowing forth and devouring the undead in front of me. I could smell their flesh cook as a few continued to walk forward. But I was confident, not even unsheathing my sword, as not a single one managed to raise its sword in my direction before it collapsed to the ground. I fell to one knee, waiting for someone to step forward, when more appeared through the flames. Groaning to myself, I managed to get to my feet with only seconds to spare.

"YOL… TOOR… SHUL…"

I have no idea what happened to the enemy. I simply fell to my knees, feeling beyond drained. One use of my Thu'um, I could almost handle. A second use of my Thu'um nearly knocked me unconscious. I was adapting, but not quickly enough. Hands grabbed under my arms and I felt myself dragged backwards, eventually seated against the wall of the Chantry.

"By the Maker," I heard someone say, I wasn't sure who.

My brother stood in front of me, gently slapping my cheeks. "You still with me, Uhtred?"

"Draining, brother. Different here." I already felt exhausted. Now I just wanted to sleep for the next thousand years. "They all dead?"

"They're all dead."

I rested my head back against the wall. "Good. I'm just going to rest for a second."

Closing my eyes, I heard the whispers. 'What was that?' 'Who is he?' 'Maker be praised!' 'Was that fire?' 'Is it over?' I ignored them all. I didn't sleep, though I wanted to. The adrenaline was still flowing, and would take a long time to wear off.

"Drink," I heard someone order a little later, feeling a flask placed in my right hand, "You will definitely need it." Opening my eyes, I noticed Leliana look down at me in wonderment. Taking a gulp, I appreciated the cold water flow down and settle in my rather empty stomach. Offering the flask back, I smiled and nodded my thanks. "So, that was your gift?"

Nodding again, I simply replied with, "Impressed?"

"I'm not sure what to think. The one word I can think of is miracle."

"Gift of the gods."

She smiled, before replying with a simple, "Praise Andraste and the Maker."

Staggering to my feet, I found my hand shaken more times than I could count. The mages were taking a seat, having exhausted themselves with all their magical attacks. Wynne met my eyes and smiled, nodding her appreciation. _Now we both have gifts._ Aedan grabbed my attention as we walked towards the pile of bodies.

"You've talked about it, Uhtred. But seeing is believing," he said quietly.

"I wasn't planning on it. But it seemed like a good idea at the time."

He barked a quiet laugh. "Well, it certainly helped us out. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. It's been a long night."

"So, what do we call you now?" Alistair asked, coming to stand alongside me.

"Uhtred."

"But on this… Skyrim, what did they call you?"

"Uhtred. Or Dragonborn. But I prefer Uhtred."

Alistair slapped me on the back. "Dragonborn it is then!" I couldn't help the groan. "They're opening the doors to the Chantry. We'll chat with Teagan then clear this lot up," he stated, gesturing at the piles of dead bodies.

The sense of relief that flowed from the civilians once we opened the doors and informed them of our victory was palpable. There was another round of handshakes and hugs, the militia greeting their families like the heroes they were, while the knights merely stood to one side, satisfied that the village and its inhabitants were safe again.

Bann Teagan was delighted to see us all alive and well, thanking us all profusely for helping. Knowing we needed assistance, he promised to help us out with coin, provisions, armour and weapons once we figured out what to do about Arl Eamon. I was ready to argue, as I wasn't particularly good at receiving gifts, until Aedan quietly reminded me that we had no estate to rely on, we had but two Grey Wardens in our little group, and had few allies. We needed to take whatever charity available.

Once everyone was inside the Chantry, the doors were barred and everyone settled down to get some much needed rest. Those of us who had been in the thick of the fight couldn't get to sleep as quickly as the others, sitting around one of the few tables and chatting quietly. Even we started to yawn eventually and the warmth of my bedroll was calling.

Waking up the next morning, I heard Aedan start laughing away immediately at my reaction to having Leliana snuggled up on the right side of me and Solona on the other. It was nothing untoward, I knew it was likely only for warmth, but it was still a little awkward. After clearing my throat, both of them woke up, Leliana taking it in her stride, but Solona looked completely embarrassed, her cheeks glowing red and apologising profusely. I waved them away before telling my brother to shut up. He was still laughing to himself as we gathered to eat a little breakfast, Alistair making a joke or two at my expense. I warned them both to leave me alone, and to certainly leave Solona alone. She told me not to worry as she felt like part of the team if she was the butt of a joke or two.

Before tackling the idea of walking up to the castle, we stayed and took the lead in clearing the bodies. It was suggested that we should just dig a pit and bury them, but considering the undead were rising, we eventually agreed that we should build pyres and burn all of them. It was a disgusting job, and we eventually let Leliana and Solona do something else, particularly after Solona kept heaving and eventually threw up her breakfast. I didn't blame her, it was an awful job, and the smell of burning bodies once we had a couple of pyres lit caused even my stomach to do a few flips.

Collecting and burning the bodies took most of the day, so by the time Aedan, Alistair, Bann Teagan and I gathered near the lighthouse, the sun was descending, ready to disappear over the horizon once again. Unsurprisingly, the Bann suggested he already had a plan in mind, though only to be undertaken once the village was secure. We didn't know if the undead were going to rise again that night, so we asked what his idea was.

He looked a little ashamed when he admitted the basis of his idea. "There is a secret passage leading from the mill up to the castle." Holding up his hands, he continued. "I apologise for any deception, but I wanted to ensure the village was safe, and we needed your help."

The three of us shared a glance and shrugged. "I would have done the same thing in your position," Aedan said.

Our conversation and establishing any sort of plan went out the window when we heard a voice calling for Teagan, turning to see a woman running down the hill, flanked by a pair of guards. "Isolde?" Alistair whispered.

"By the Maker, Isolde? You're alive?" Teagan exclaimed happily, the pair embracing for a moment.

"I ask the same question of you, Teagan."

Taking her gently by the upper arms, he asked, "Isolde, for the love of the Maker, what is happening?"

Shaking free of his hands, she glanced in our direction before replying. "I cannot say much, Teagan. But I must ask that you return with me to the castle. Alone."

Aedan folded his arms across his chest, distinctly unimpressed. "Teagan isn't going anywhere yet. And we need to know what's going on here."

"Could be a trap for all we know," Alistair added. I nodded silently my agreement.

She whirled around, her eyes on Aedan before they flicked towards Alistair. "You?" Her eyes narrowed. "Why are you here of all people?"

"He and his two friends have helped defend the village, Isolde. This is Aedan Cousland, son of the slain Teryn Cousland, and a Grey Warden, as is Alistair. The third warrior is Uhtred Cousland, who has a gift you wouldn't likely believe. The three, along with many others at the Chantry, have saved the village and many lives in just the past few hours."

Chagrined, she dipped her head. "My apologies for being rude to you all, but…"

Alistair stepped forward, holding up a hand. "We understand, Lady Isolde," he stated gently, no doubt controlling numerous other thoughts, "But we must have answers to what is happening in the castle. The dead have been rising for night after night. Many villagers have been killed. And we thought everyone in the castle was dead."

I watched her twirl her hands, a sign of nerves, if not fear. I wondered if she wasn't going to burst into tears. Teagan judged her well, as he looped an arm around her shoulders. "I know you're scared, Isolde, but if you tell us what is happening, we can help." He gestured to us. "These three and their friends can definitely help us. Tell them what you know."

She looked up at the three of us, and I saw the burden released though her eyes contained nothing but sorrow. "Evil… There is an evil in the castle. There was a mage. A mage was responsible for what has been happening. We caught him but it hasn't stopped. And…" She trailed off, holding back a sob.

"And what, Isolde?" Teagan asked, teasing the information out of his sister-in-law.

She turned towards him, and I saw the tears flow. "It's Connor, Teagan. I don't know what's wrong with him. We've had opportunity to flee the castle, to get help for his father, but he won't leave. He's so innocent but what's happened… I think he's losing his mind."

I shared a glance with Aedan, who shrugged his shoulders in reply. _This is just getting weirder and weirder._

"Is Eamon still alive?" Alistair asked. I could hear the hope in his voice, for at least a little good news.

"He lives, Alistair. Whatever is in control of the castle, it allows Eamon, Connor and myself to live. Everyone else…" She shuddered and trailed off. I actually felt sorry for her, wondering what horrors she had witnessed. Clearing her throat, she continued. "Whatever evil lurks within the walls; it is responsible for everything that has happened in this village. Teagan, if you join me now, maybe we can put a stop to it."

Teagan didn't look convinced, but I knew he'd want to help. I stepped closer to Aedan. "What do you think?" I whispered.

"Looking at it objectively, send Teagan as a distraction. We use whatever this secret passage is and get into the castle that way."

Teagan took a few moments to gather his thoughts before turning to us. "Isolde, give me a moment with my three friends before I join you." She smiled, sighing with relief, as the four of us gathered in a huddle. "Use the secret entrance I told you about," he whispered, handing Aedan a small ring, "That will open the passageway. If you can help defeat whatever evil force controls the castle, then do it. All you need to know is that all of us are expendable except Arl Eamon."

"You're not serious?" Alistair exclaimed, keeping his voice somewhat under control.

"Deadly, Alistair. Arl Eamon is needed alive to take control of matters regarding the fact that the king is dead and a usurper potentially holds the throne. I would rather we all survive this, but if this truly is the work of a demon, then it is certainly powerful if it has created this disaster. So your first task is to ensure Arl Eamon survives. Anything else is of secondary importance." I knew none of us wanted to agree to those terms but we all nodded that we would. "Thank you. I hope to see you all soon."

With those parting words, he joined Isolde and her two guards, and without a backwards glance, they hurried up the hill towards the castle. Once they had disappeared, the three of us quickly made our way back to the Chantry. The sun had nearly disappeared, torches being lit across the village, and we searched for Ser Perth, who was now inside the Chantry, resting his weary bones after successive nights under siege. Informing him of what had been discussed, he wasn't happy that Bann Teagan had elected to go by himself, but once we told him of the plan, he and the rest of his knights were enthusiastic about finally taking back the castle.

"When do we move?" he asked.

"There's no point delaying. We'll move once the sun has gone down. How many civilians have been evacuated?" Aedan wondered.

"Some of them have chosen to remain."

Aedan nodded. "Okay, they will have to remain in the Chantry. Make sure the doors are barred with everything possible. The dead may not rise tonight but it's better being safe than sorry. And there is still enough help with the militia and others if the worst does happen."

"If whatever evil in the castle knows we're coming, perhaps we will distract it?" Alistair offered.

"Hmmm, good point actually. Once we're in the castle, it's attention will definitely focus on us."

Aedan waved our colleagues forward and we told them the plan. As we were infiltrating the castle, Aedan suggested we only take a small team. That meant the two Grey Wardens, myself, Solona and Wynne. The two mages would provide healing and a little firepower. The rest of our own squad would support the knights as they fought their way to the front gates.

Gathering near the windmill, we issued no instructions to our other colleagues except to say that any orders from Ser Perth were as if they were from Aedan himself. Neither Morrigan nor Sten looked particularly pleased with that request, but a stern look from Aedan led to them at least agreeing through gritted teeth. The knights wished us good luck before they marched up the hill, leaving us wondering if they would have to fight through many more undead.

"Right, should we get this over and done with then?"

Aedan took the lead, the door to the windmill creaking open, the floor shrouded in darkness. Alistair followed him in, Wynne walking in next. Solona looked scared, so I laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and said she'd be okay. I'm not sure she believed me, but took the staff from her back and was next in.

Taking one last glance outside, I quietly closed and locked the door behind me, wondering when we'd next taste fresh air.


	15. Chapter 15 - Castle

_A/N - Everyone enjoying this so far? I'm the first one to admit that it's nothing particularly original, I mean from the perspective of the Dragon Age aspect. My imagination is good, but nowhere near as vivid as other people who write stories for this site. But I'm hoping it'll be enough to keep you interested all the way through this and into the next two stories._

* * *

The passage seemed to go on forever, and if it hadn't been for the two mages providing a little light thanks to magic, it would have taken place in complete darkness. The passage was barely wide enough for one person, and I had to crouch slightly, which did my back no good at all. Even Solona, walking in front of me, with her long legs though nowhere near as tall as myself, also had to duck occasionally. I'll admit to being distracted watching her arse sway in front me. What surprised me even more is that she glanced back at least a couple of times with a smile and wink.

Eventually the passage started to incline, and I assumed we were getting closer to the castle. The incline stopped as we arrived at some stairs, flicking out the light as we ascended in near darkness before coming to a door. Aedan gestured for us to be quiet as he carefully opened it, hoping it didn't squeak as he chanced a peek.

"All clear," he whispered, silently unsheathing his sword and stepped out into a broad passage. Once we had gathered as a group, we tried to ascertain where we were. Definitely in the castle, but where exactly? Not even Alistair knew.

Wynne used a spell to illuminate our surroundings once again, and we cautiously moved forward, Aedan and I taking the lead, Alistair just behind, figuring the two mages would be safer towards the rear. Not expecting any company, we were surprised to hear a voice calling out for us. "Must be because of the light," Aedan whispered, "Wonder who it is?"

"Well, it's not likely to be any undead, is it?" Alistair mused, albeit sarcastically. I couldn't help chuckle as my brother scowled.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" the voice called.

Rounding a corner, I noticed at least six cells, three along each wall. Five were empty but the sixth was occupied, the man walking forward, grasping the bars as his eyes focused in the bright light. "Wait, you're not the arlessa's guards." Then he paused, his eyes searching us before they fell on someone. "Solona? By the Maker, what are you doing here?"

Solona brushed past me. "Jowan? What the…?"

"Wait, you know this man?" Aedan asked.

She nodded. "Yes, he was a… friend at the Circle. He escaped recently." I didn't see her face, but her tone reflected her thoughts. "He was accused of, and then finally proved, that he was a blood mage. Like me… Differing circumstances, but there you have it."

"Are you saying…" The question went unfinished as Solona simply nodded her head. _The revolt, obviously._

"And now he's here." I heard the tone. _Aedan is suspicious. So am I, to be honest. Isolde mentioned something about a mage being behind all this._

"Quite frankly, if he's a blood mage, I say leave him in there to rot and we'll just go sort this out," Alistair stated vehemently. Even Aedan was taken aback by the force in his tone. "Listen, we've got Solona with us, and at least she's showing a little remorse for her actions. But one blood mage is enough, and if she were to even _think_ about using that sort of magic again, I can assure you I would cut her down without hesitation."

Aedan turned to Wynne. "Your thoughts?"

"I say we question the young man."

"Do you know him?"

"Oh, I know him very well." She shook her head sadly. "And I dread to think what he's done here," she added quietly.

"How did you end up here?" Solona asked.

"I was hired by Lady Isolde to tutor her son."

"The arlessa mentioned a mage was in prison. So that would obviously mean you. What did you do?" Aedan asked evenly, keeping any accusation out of his tone. For now, at least.

"Um…" His eyes flicked over each of us before replying. "I poisoned Arl Eamon."

I felt someone brush past me, glancing to see Alistair stepping forward. "And why would you want to do that?" he growled.

Jowan stepped back from the bars, holding up both his hands in innocence. "Please, if you'll let me explain everything, you don't need to do that."

Aedan grabbed Alistair by the shoulders. "While I doubt there'll be a reasonable explanation, I don't think you'd want to kill an unarmed man, Alistair."

It took him a few moments to reply, sheathing his sword first. "You're right, Aedan. But I want an explanation behind everything happening here. Now."

It flooded out of Jowan once he noticed five pairs of eyes staring at him. The biggest surprise was that Connor had the gift. Alistair was startled by that revelation, knowing the child's life as he knew it was over. But that wasn't all. Lady Isolde had recruited Jowan, precisely because she knew he was an apostate, to keep it a secret from Arl Eamon, at least for as long as possible. Obviously, that had backfired.

And, putting two and two together, we all assumed that Connor had accidentally released the demon from the Fade. Solona whispered that it was probable that Connor himself had been possessed, though we wouldn't know until finding him.

Then Jowan admitted to his part of the plot to poison Arl Eamon. What surprised us even more was that he had been hired by Teryn Loghain. _What sort of conspiracy is taking place here? Is Loghain attempting to kill all opposition?_ Jowan admitted that he was not hired by the man himself, but from the description he gave us, it sounded like a man Aedan and I both wanted to kill.

Once Jowan fell silent, having told us everything he had done, and all that he knew had taken place above us, Aedan asked a simple question. "What do we do with him?"

He looked at the two mages first. "Send him back to the Circle," Wynne replied.

"What? No! They'll make me Tranquil!" Jowan pleaded.

Eyes then fell on Solona, who shrugged. I could see the conflict on her face and in her body language. "I believe that he has nothing to do with the evil lurking here. But I guess he does need judgement for poisoning Arl Eamon."

Aedan looked at me. "I suggest we use him. He could prove useful."

Finally, Alistair. He noticed everyone stare at him, and he looked uncomfortable under our gaze. I figured he wanted to take harsh measures against the mage, for his poisoning of the arl. "I agree with Uhtred."

I looked ready to retort, as did Aedan, though we both swallowed down any comment in time. Turning back to Jowan, Aedan stepped towards the bars. "You will remain here until you are sent for."

"What?"

"I would not argue, mage, lest I unleash my fellow Grey Warden."

Noticeably gulping down any other argument, he nodded silently and cautiously stepped backwards, sliding down the wall and sitting down. _He should be happy he still breathes. I think a couple of my colleagues are ready to commit murder._ Aedan gestured for us to move out, unsheathing our weapons again, looking for a door that led up, as I figured we were in the lower reaches of the castle.

Aedan was again cautious opening the door, glancing back and nodding as he slipped through the gap, Alistair and I immediately following in. Torches were placed along the wall, providing illumination, Wynne extinguishing the light that had been guiding us since leaving the mill.

"Where are we?" Aedan whispered.

"Definitely in the castle proper now," Alistair replied, "Though I'm not sure where exactly. It's been a while since I was last here."

Aedan suggested we use stealth instead of force, thinking that is where Isolde and Teagan would likely be. But those hopes were dashed when we stumbled upon more undead. Their numbers were few, and the two Wardens and myself worked well together, barely having to swap a word as we attacked and defended as a single unit. The two mages helped, freezing a target or lighting another on fire. I couldn't help chuckling away as two undead erupted in flames, taking the three of us by complete surprise, shouting in further surprise when the damned things kept on coming.

His memory slowly returning, Alistair took the lead, directing us down a series of hallways, dealing with the occasional undead. I was left thinking these may have been servants and other workers in the castle, though that left me wondering who all the other undead may have been. Knowing that they burned bodies on Thedas instead of burying them, it was a headscratcher though not worth worrying about. As long as we dealt with the demon, then the undead would no longer be a problem.

Entering a chapel, noticing the small statues of Andraste situated along each wall, we had concrete proof a demon was involved as at least half a dozen shades appeared out of thin air. Their appearance put we three warriors on the back foot. It was the first time I'd managed to get a proper look at one, leaving any questions about their appearance for after they were dead. Instead, I worried about its claws, as the shade would sit back before striking forward with both hands in an instant, only perfect timing of lifting my shield stopping my skin being shredded to bits.

Our mage colleagues quickly learned what the shades were vulnerable to. Certainly not fire. I don't think the shades laughed off the attacks, but the flames didn't take hold. Cold and electricity worked, leaving the shades as easy prey when frozen in position. I continued to be careful, mindful of the physical attacks, Alistair adding that the shades were capable of influencing our minds at the same time, mentioning he had training to deal and at least stop some of their mental attacks.

"I miss the monsters in Skyrim," I muttered as my sword disappeared into the body of another shade.

"I thought you were busy fighting dragons?" Alistair asked, grimacing as he blocked another swipe.

"I'd prefer dragons to the demons and other creatures I've dealt with here so far."

I was tempted to use my Thu'um, but knowing how it still drained me, I withstood the urge. By the time the five of us walked out of the room, our armour was covered in numerous scratches, with Aedan and I also bleeding, Aedan rather heavily from a wound on his chest. Wynne stopped us and used a spell to heal it, which amazed me again.

"Just like Skyrim," I muttered, "But different. Does it heal broken bones, Wynne?"

"It can, but it takes a lot more effort. Bumps and scratches are easy. Broken bones can be mended by more experienced mages, depending on the spell. Poison… is difficult."

"What's she's saying, Uhtred, is try not to get poisoned," Alistair added, smirking away as he turned and led the way forward.

Slowly cutting our way through more of the undead that lurked the halls of the castle, we finally arrived at a door that led onto the main hall. Or, at least, that's what Alistair said. The problem is that the door was locked. Or barred. Or some sort of magic prevented it opening. Whatever it was, we couldn't open the door, tough we could hear noise from within. _So there are some people left alive, it seems._

Leading the way, Alistair led us down a number of other hallways, only running into the occasional undead, eventually winding our way down a spiral staircase, entering the kennels. At least half a dozen war hounds growled upon our appearance, all of us relieved to see they were currently caged. Aedan told us to walk slowly as he whistled a tune which settled most of the hounds, sitting down in their cages though still watching us warily.

Stopping before the next door, Alistair glanced back at the four of us. "This leads to the courtyard. Someone will have to rush the gate to open it and allow the others in."

"I'll do it," I stated, "Just watch my back."

"Very well. Aedan, I guess we'll have to be ready as I have no doubt the demon is aware of our presence and will have sent more undead here. I think we've been funnelled this way."

Aedan nodded his agreement. "Once we have all three mages together again, I suggest they focus on flames. The undead appear susceptible to that."

"Clear us a path to the rear, and we'll burn them down," Solona suggested, twirling his staff for emphasis.

"Good. On three?" The four of us nodded at Alistair, who counted down to zero before we charged into the courtyard.

Undead and walking skeleton were waiting for us. Thankfully it wasn't a surprise, and the three of us armed with sword and shield charged forward, battering them out of the way. I veered off, eyes only for the entrance, striking down anything dumb enough to get in my way. I was stopped for a moment as an arrow embedded itself in my thigh, groaning as I stopped to pull it away, having to hobble the rest of the way. Ser Perth and the rest were waiting on the other side of the gate, and I felt a slight sense of relief when I pulled the lever, the gate rising and the knights charged forward.

Leaning back against the wall for a moment, I gritted my teeth and was ready to charge when Wynne called out my name to halt. Running in my direction, she summoned a spell at the same time, looking down to see the wound slowly heal itself. Once the wound stopped bleeding and was sealed, I actually punched it lightly and raised my eyebrows. "Wow, impressive," I stated.

"Glad you appreciate it. Now I think there are some more monsters to kill."

The knights and the rest were making good progress towards the main entrance, but one more sword would always help. I made a beeline for the archers, this time keeping an eye on where they were aiming, raising my shield in time to block two that flew in my direction, cutting away the shafts as I then closed in on them. Putting my sword through the chest of the first one, I quickly withdrew and then swung to my right, decapitating the second. _Not bad…_

"Revenant!" I heard Aedan call, turning to see the monster standing at the entrance to the courtyard. He looked in my direction and nodded. "Ser Perth, handle the rest. Alistair, follow Uhtred and I."

Solona, busy working in tandem with Wynne and Morrigan, peeled away at the same time, though the revenant only had eyes on the three of us approaching with swords raised. "Solona, they have a weakness to fire," I stated.

"Then I can help even more!" she replied, and I was stunned to see my sword sheathed in flames a few seconds later.

"What the?" I wondered aloud.

"Nice trick!" Aedan stated in surprise.

"You're doing that again. You're definitely doing that again!" Alistair added.

The revenant was then sheathed in flames, and the three of us fell upon it. We timed our strikes, never giving the monster an opportunity to hit us back, it actually cowering behinds its shield half the time. Despite the fact its armour, shield and sword looked worn and rusted, it took numerous strikes before its armour started to even weaken, let alone crack.

With terrific speed, it responded with a swipe of its broadsword, barely raising my shield in time to deflect it. But it was the perfect opportunity to thrust forward, all three of us punching through its armour. The monster roared in anger and slammed its shield into Alistair and I, sending the pair of us tumbling the ground.

"I think we just pissed it off," Alistair muttered.

Groaning to myself, I slowly got to my feet, pleased to see Sten running forward and, without hesitation, striking at the revenant. Alistair joined in alongside my brother and the three kept the revenant occupied. With the monster distracted, I circled around and, when in the right position, I jammed my sword down into the back of its neck. Quickly taking it out, Sten roared as he swung his great-sword level and true, taking its head.

We could have gathered around and congratulated each other for managing to take it down so quickly this time, but the undead were still a problem. Solona linked up with the Wynne and Morrigan, and after a quick word, the three lit up the enemy in flames. Ser Perth and his knights had to take a few steps back due to the heat as the undead and walking skeleton finally fell to the ground.

As soon as the last body was cut down, as a few of the undead simply refused to succumb to the flames, we gathered with Ser Perth and his knights. "Ser Perth, will you join us inside as your knights secure the courtyard?" Aedan asked.

"Of course, Grey Warden. Give me a moment to issue orders and I'll join you."

As Ser Perth escorted his knights around the courtyard, Aedan called the rest of us around him. "So, what should we expect inside?"

"The work of a demon. So, more bodies unfortunately," Wynne replied.

"And what of Teagan, Isolde and the others?" Alistair wondered.

"I cannot be sure until we entered. But considering this demon allowed her out, to take Teagan back, I can only assume we will find them alive."

Once Ser Perth returned, we entered the castle, still with weapons in hand, unsure if we'd run into even more undead. But there was no-one, human or otherwise, there to meet us, and we walked forward with caution, all of us looking left and right at the doors leading out, in case they opened and more monsters flooded through.

Ser Perth stopped and looked back at Aedan before nodding and opening the door leading into the main hall. Sheathing our weapons, we came to a stop, sharing either amused or confused glances, at the sight of Teagan… acting the fool. I had heard of jesters and clowns, and to say Teagan was acting like one would be a vast understatement. There was no other music or performers, it was only him, leaping and jumping around like, well, a fool. Standing in front of a roaring fire was a child, who I assumed was Connor, with Isolde next to him. She glanced in our direction and the fear in her eyes sent a shiver even up my spine. My eyes then fell upon Connor, and he was not the innocent child one would expect. Evil lurked in those eyes as he looked across our heavily armed group. He waved a hand, dismissing Teagan, who stopped performing immediately and took a seat on the ground next to him. _Like a faithful dog…_

"Are these the people you told me about, Mother?" Connor ask. His voice was far too baritone to be his own. She didn't reply immediately, so he grabbed her arm and shook her. "Well, are they? Answer me, woman!"

"Y… Yes, Connor, they are."

The only thing that stopped me stepping forward and striking him down was the fact Connor likely still existed in the body. But I must have moved unconsciously as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Easy, brother," Aedan whispered.

Connor pointed at my brother and Alistair. "And these are the people who defeated my soldiers and kept the people of the village out of my grasp?" Aedan and Alistair stepped forward, and Connor clenched his fists. "They stare, Mother. Tell me why they stare."

"I'll tell you why, you little demon bastard," I muttered. Alistair glanced back for a moment and smirked.

Connor then made a series of threats that are not worth repeating, but it led to Alistair starting to unsheathe his weapon. "Talk like that way about Arl Eamon again," he warned.

"Alistair, no!" Isolde cried.

Connor continued to rant for another few seconds before he closed his eyes and groaned in pain, collapsing to his knees. Isolde looked at us for a moment before she stepped forward to help her son. "Connor? Are you okay?"

He glanced across our group first, immediately noticing the change in his eyes, before he looked at his mother. "What's happening? Where am I?" Before any of us could move, the eyes changed again and he shook off his mother's hands. "Get your hands off me, woman! Touch me again and you'll end up like father!"

Isolde was on the verge of tears at the sudden change again, but still turned to us and pleaded for the child. "Please don't hurt him. He knows not what he does."

Connor scoffed as Wynne replied gently, "He is possessed by a demon, my lady."

Isolde shook her head fervently. "No, don't say that. It's not true."

"He's an abomination," Morrigan stated plainly.

"No, Connor is innocent. It… It was that mage! The one who poisoned my husband. He's responsible for all this. My son was just trying to help his father."

"And, like a foolish child, he's made a deal with a demon, who now possesses his body," Morrigan retorted. I had to stop flinching at her remark, though couldn't help agree at the same time.

"It was a fair deal!" Connor exclaimed. He stepped forward, and I thought Alistair was ready to strike him down. "Father is alive, and now it is I who hold the throne. And with the armies of undead at my command, I was send them forth to conquer the world!" Quite calmly, he then walked forward and stood in front of the two Wardens, folding his arms and craning his neck to look at them. "So, you wanted an audience, I will grant you one. Tell me, what is it you seek?"

"Well, we were here to speak to Arl Eamon, but then we met Bann Teagan, though he's now here under your control. So…" Aedan trailed off.

Connor smirked as he turned his back, rather confidently I'll admit, as he stood in front of the fire, going on another rant about excitement. I tuned out as my eyes flicked to the guards. They were watching us intensely, and I had a bad feeling suddenly form.

"Pssst," I whispered to Sten. The giant qunari glanced my way, and I jerked my eyes in their direction. He quickly glanced and nodded his head. "Try not to kill them." Alistair heard, and while he didn't turn his head, I saw a brief nod of his head too.

Connor suddenly darted out of the room and what I thought was going to happen did. The guards came forward, swords raised. Those of us armed with shields raised them up and blocked the swings before we attempted to knock the guards out. Sten didn't even both taking out a weapon, using his fists as he laid out at least three or four of them with powerful swings. It took all the matter of a couple of minutes, and I don't think we killed any of them, though most would be nursing very sore heads and one or two nasty wounds when they recovered.

"Where'd he go? I'm going to slap that little boy silly!" Ser Perth muttered, before composing himself as he looked at Isolde. "Apologies, my lady."

She wearily sighed in reply. "It is fine." All eyes turned to Teagan, as he groaned. "Teagan, are you okay?" she asked, helping him to his feet.

"Maker's breath, my head hurts," he replied, giving it a shake, before adding, "But at least my mind is my own again."

I think we let go a collective sigh of relief as the pair discussed with Aedan and Alistair what was going on. The rest of us helped wake up the guards, no longer under control of the demon, many of them thanking us for not killing them despite the fact they tried to kill us. Wynne and Solona healed the more seriously wounded, the rest just had headaches that would have to naturally go away.

"Uhtred, could you do me a favour?" Aedan asked. I looked at him and gestured. "Head downstairs and grab the mage. Bring him here. He must answer a few more questions about what is happening here."

"I'll go with you," Solona said. I wasn't about to disagree, so the pair of us headed back downstairs after I'd grabbed the keys from Teagan. All doors were now open, so I assumed the demon had somehow managed to keep them locked. Jowan was still sitting with his back against the wall, and I noticed the look of fear cross his face as I opened the cell door before his eyes fell on Solona.

"You're not here to kill me?"

"We're taking you upstairs. You have some more questions to answer."

"Very well."

I was unarmed, but walked behind Jowan, as Solona started to rain questions upon the man. "Poisoning the arl? What the hell were you thinking, Jowan?"

"I was promised freedom."

"Not like that, Jowan."

He turned towards her. "Well, I've heard what happened at the Circle. How was that any different?"

"I only used blood magic to gain our freedom, and I mean for all mages, not for selfish reasons. And I'm not a potential murderer. I'm nothing like you."

Jowan was ready to argue but I told him to shut up and walk. The first thing that happened entering the main hall was for Isolde to storm forward, raise a hand and slap Jowan. And I mean hard, noticing even Aedan wince as the slap echoed around the silent hall. "That's for poisoning my husband doing Maker only knows what to my child! You should be glad you're still breathing!"

"Isolde, be calm," Teagan stated.

"I want to help!" he cried, cowering away as Isolde raised her hand again. I raised an arm across his chest, forcing him backwards, though smiling at Isolde.

"He does appear genuine in wanting to help, my lady. I can understand your reasons to attack, but perhaps the good mage has an idea."

She blinked and met my eyes in silence for a few seconds before lowering her hand and turning away, taking a seat near the fire as Teagan gathered us around. "Okay, we need options. How can we help Connor?"

"He's an abomination, ser. It will take… powerful magic to help him," Jowan replied, "The easiest solution would be to simply kill the child."

Isolde got to her feet, ready to argue. Teagan turned and waved a hand, asking her to sit down. "Please, Isolde, let me handle this." Turning back to us, he added, "Killing Connor is not an option. Give me other options, people."

There was a clear throat, all of us turning to look at Solona. "Why not ask the Circle for help?"

"Is that possible?" Teagan asked.

"If you give us time, I can ask the First Enchanter myself," Wynne replied, "I think we're owed a favour or two."

"If this is the best option, then I can only ask that it be done immediately."

Aedan turned to me immediately. "Uhtred, can you escort Wynne to the Circle? Take… Solona and Leliana with you. Thinking about it, Teagan, do you have horses we could borrow?"

"Absolutely. In fact, once this is done, I think the arl would be gracious enough to give your party one each for whatever you need to do afterwards."

"I can't return to the Circle," Solona added.

"I think for this it won't be a problem," Wynne stated, guessing she would know more about Circle politics than anyone else. Plus, she was technically a Warden now, without the Joining. I guess she would get a pass if it's a quick visit.

"If we're doing this, we should leave immediately," I stated.

"Return the mage to his cell. We'll figure out what to do with him later. Uhtred and companions, if you follow me, we'll get some horses and prepare for your journey."

Two hours later, the four of us were on horseback. I was immediately comfortable, having spent most of my time in Skyrim traversing the country on the back of a horse. Wynne appeared to have plenty of experience, as she settled rather quickly. Leliana didn't look particularly comfortable, muttering she spent a lot of time in a carriage, while Solona didn't know how to ride at all. I walked the horse alongside her and helped whenever she ran into difficulty.

Leaving rather late, we didn't cover much ground before we needed to stop and make camp. Once our tents had been built, bedrolls unmade and fire lit, we sat together on a log and shared a rather simple meal.

"So, that… whatever it was in the village, Uhtred. What was it?" Wynne asked.

"My Thu'um."

"And that is?"

"What we call a Shout. It comes from… somewhere deep within. To put it simply so you can all understand, on Skyrim, I was born with the soul of a dragon. I am man and dovah, the dragon word for their kind, combined."

"They have their own language?" Leliana asked in surprise.

"Aye, they do. I can speak and understand it."

"Can you give us an example?"

"Zu'u los fin Dovahkiin, sent forth naal Bormahu, wah save Keizaal ahrk fin lein. Nu zu'u los nau Thedas ahrk haalvut zu'u aal lost been sent het wah save daar lein too. The dragon language doesn't have a direct translation for every word of the common tongue."

"Amazing," Wynne whispered.

"And you fought dragons?" Solona asked, and I could hear the… Well, I think she was ready to either praise me or leap on me, I'm not sure which. The leaping part wouldn't have bothered me too much.

"I fought a few. I had to kill some. Each one I killed, I absorbed their soul and became more powerful. That helped me defeat Alduin, the World Eater. But I didn't kill all dragons. They are noble creatures, who understand the concept of honour like man does, part of the same world that man inhabit, creatures of the same gods that created us. There was a group of dragon hunters that wanted me to kill the dragon who had helped me during my quest. I refused. I hope that dragon still lives. I hope most of them do."

"Why do you say that?" Leliana wondered.

"We share the same souls and the same blood. We are brothers. I am man and dragon combined. I just can't fly."

"And dragons on this world?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea, to be honest. I guess I'll find out if I find myself having to speak to a dragon. I will only kill one if it attacks me first. I always give them a chance to speak, to make peace, before I do what must be done."

"What do you think we should do with this Jowan?" Leliana asked the two mages.

Solona looked at Wynne, who replied. "If he's returned to the Circle, he will be made Tranquil. No questions. No trial. It will happen immediately. But it will depend on the arl, if he wakes up. Will he want retribution? Or will he see a mage caught up in power struggle well above his station?"

"Your brother won't try and recruit him, will he?" Solona asked of me.

"You don't want him in our group?"

"No. What he did to escape the Circle was bad enough. What he's done since…"

"He does appear remorseful for his actions," Leliana suggested.

"Because he knows there is a good chance he'll be executed for those same actions," Solona retorted.

"It will depend on whatever Arl Eamon decides," Wynne stated with an air of finality, "But, for him to live, I think a return to the Circle is his only option. Knowing what many think of the Tranquil, he may prefer death."

If he requested, I'd put him to death. Not because I wanted to kill him, but if I was a mage, I wouldn't want to be made Tranquil either. We left the fire burning as we eventually headed into our tents, agreeing that we would leave at sunrise and try to complete the journey by evening the next day.

It was a long day in the saddle, but we made good time, only stopping for a quick bite for lunch, making the docks with plenty of light left in the sky. The Templar knight who had been waiting on the dock itself had disappeared, replaced by a man named Kester, who we had spoken to on our first visit. He happily rowed us across the lake for the price of a few coins.

Approaching the large doors leading into the tower, Solona slowed, shrinking back before she finally stopped. "You'll be fine, Solona," I stated, offering my hand. She smiled awkwardly before grabbing it.

Entering the reception area, Knight-Commander Greagoir certainly appeared surprised by our appearance, his eyes falling in Wynne first before he glared daggers at Solona. Before he could say a word, Wynne asked, "Where is First Enchanter Irving? The Grey Wardens need his assistance."

Greagoir appeared confused. "I thought you would not be calling on the mages for some time?"

"This is for something else. There is a… problem at Redcliffe Castle that the First Enchanter can help with."

"He is in his quarters, Wynne." He then pointed. "She must remain here. She may not pass the doors leading into the tower itself."

Wynne looked at me. "I'll stay here with her," Leliana said, "You should go with Wynne, Uhtred. You speak on behalf of your brother and Alistair."

We'd only been gone a few days, or was it a couple of weeks, I couldn't quite remember but the mages had certainly cleaned up the tower. At the very least the bodies had been cleared away and many of the rooms had been cleaned up. We found the First Enchanter sat behind a dusty tome in his quarters, looking like the world once again rested on his shoulders. He looked up and smiled at Wynne as we approached.

"We need your help, Irving. We need the help of the Circle."

"What do you need, Wynne?"

"We need your help to save a little boy. He's possessed."

Irving nodded. "The Circle will answer the call. Let me gather the mages and we'll accompany you immediately. Give us the details on the way."


	16. Chapter 16 - Fade

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews. Nice to know some of you out there like it. I'll admit, I'm surprised every single time I get a notification someone is choosing to follow this, let alone add it to their favourites. If there's anything you like, that's great, and let me know. If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know and I can tell you what's possible. Hell, even if there's something you don't like, let me know and we can at least discuss it._

* * *

Returning to Redcliffe Castle took longer than expected. Unsurprising, considering we were escorting a bunch of mages who probably hadn't been outside the tower in months or years. Add to that First Enchanter Irving was still recovering from his ordeal, and put bluntly was rather old, so we had to take our time as the six mages, including Irving, chatted excitedly and stopped constantly as we followed the road south.

Dismounting our horses for the final time in the courtyard, it had taken a day longer to return to the castle than our original journey to the tower. Irving continued to apologise for our slow progress, I just thanked him for coming to help us each time he apologised. Finding Aedan in the main hall with Alistair and Teagan, I asked what the situation was. "We've had to restrain the boy," Aedan explained, "Though it hasn't stopped the demon attempting to meddle with our minds. Morrigan has been working hard keeping us all safe from the worst of it."

"Where's Jowan?"

"He's been confined to his cell since you left. We're still deciding what we should do. Isolde wants him executed immediately. Teagan thinks we should wait until Eamon wakes up so he can decide."

"What do you two think?"

"I'm tempted to recruit him, but Alistair doesn't agree."

"Like hell we're inviting him along too. One blood mage is enough. And at least Solona hasn't used it while with us, though I guess that's because she knows I'd put her down and Wynne wouldn't be particularly pleased either. Jowan even thinking of using it to help us here suggests he hasn't learned his lesson. Add to that he poisoned Eamon, and he should be glad he's not dead already."

"So I guess he's either going to lose his head or lose his mind," Aedan stated. He didn't sound bothered either way.

After introductions were made between our group and the mages, Irving gathered the mages as they started to prepare the ritual. It involved spells and some lyrium, and I disappeared to explore the castle as that was completed. Once satisfied the ritual could begin, Irving called us forward and explained what would happen. It wasn't a particular surprise when he said that it would require a mage to enter the Fade and face down the demon. The surprise was when Solona immediately stepped forward and offered her services.

"Are you sure?" Irving asked.

Solona nodded, determination in her eyes. "I feel responsible for what's happened. I know I wasn't involved here, but what happened at the Circle was partly my fault. Maybe if I help here, I can regain trust."

"Solona, we trust you already," I stated. Aedan nodded immediately. Alistair kept his face blank, but he smirked slightly, so I think he agreed to a point, he just didn't want to say.

"It's the right thing to do, Uhtred. Aedan, do you have a problem with this?"

"No. If you want do offer your services, by all means."

I looked at Irving. "Can one of us at least accompany her into the Fade?"

"Such a thing is possible, Irving. It will just take a little more lyrium," Wynne added. She looked at Morrigan, who met her stare before she finally relented, groaning loudly.

"I don't know how… Fine, you can use it if you must."

The old man sighed. "Very well. I take it you want to join her?" I nodded, earning a grateful smile from Solona in return. "Okay. You'd best prepare yourselves."

Before we were put to sleep, Irving offered more advice, particularly when it came to facing the demon. It was all sound, but I figured I wasn't the one in trouble. I felt Solona reach for my hand as the ritual started, taking hold of it and giving it a squeeze. "We'll be just fine," I said confidently, before I yawned and felt myself drifting off.

* * *

I'll be honest, I don't think I'd ever get used to whatever the Fade actually is. At least wherever I woke up was familiar as I knew I was in the castle or at least a representation of it. Relieved to find the cell door unlocked, I found Solona busy waking up in what had been Jowan's cell. _Go figure…._

"Huh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised it would look like this. I was expecting the Circle."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"We're entering the world of the demon. I figured it would attempt to use our worst dreams. So I figured I'd find myself back at the Circle, surrounded by Templars."

"I had no idea where we'd end up."

Unsheathing my sword, I led the way forward, and it didn't take long to understand that although it looked the castle, it wasn't actually the castle. The door that should have led into a hallway with numerous adjoining rooms actually opened into a completely different, unrecognisable section of the castle.

Thankful there were no monsters lurking, we tried a series of doors, though none would open. Glancing at each other in confusion, we tried the last door at the end of the hall, that opening to reveal a bedroom. A fire roared at the far end, at least two armoires standing to our left. To our right was a four post bed. Lying down, apparently asleep, was a man.

"Think that might be Arl Eamon," I whispered.

Standing to the side of the bed, he must have sensed we were watching him as his eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before he looked at us. "Who are you?"

"I'm Uhtred. This is Solona. Do you know where you are?"

He looked around again before replying. "This looks like my room. But… It's not."

"We're in the Fade, Lord. It's to do with your son."

"My son? What's wrong with my son?"

"Have you tried getting up, Lord?" Solona asked.

"I've tried, but it's… impossible. It's like I'm stuck here. I've heard crying and whimpering at times. Sometimes it feels like it's next to me. At other times it sounds like it's just out there in the hall. But I can't move. I try and move just a finger, and nothing. I've tried calling for help, but no-one comes."

I looked around the room and found a couple of chairs for us to sit. Glancing at Solona, she nodded at my unasked question. _Guess we can reveal a few things. He might not remember when he wakes._ "Lord, you're currently in the Fade. A demon has trapped you here."

The eyes widened, surprise and fear in one moment. "My family? Are they safe?"

"Your wife is safe and well, Lord, but your son is…" I trailed off and sighed.

"He's possessed, Lord, by the same demon that has you trapped here," Solona added.

"By the Maker!" Eamon whispered, "Can you save him?"

"That's what we're here to do, Lord. But do you know your current condition?"

He nodded. "I know I am not well."

"We're solving that issue too, Lord. Once we have helped your son, we will help you."

"Whatever you do, good ser, make sure my son lives. He must carry on my name if I don't survive."

"Rest yourself, Lord. There is still a lot of work to do."

Nodding, he closed his eyes as Solona and I quietly exited the room, closing the door behind us. She wasn't surprised that the hallway we entered was not the same as before. Looking left and right, I gestured down the hall to another doorway. This led into what appeared to be a dining hall, three long tables against a wall to each side, and across the room at the end, in front of another fireplace. The hall was empty except for one person sat front and centre at the table near the fireplace.

"Remember, it's not Connor, Uhtred," Solona remarked, taking her staff from its sheathe on her back.

"Don't have to tell me twice," I replied, my sword already in hand.

Connor got to his feet and calmly rounded the table, before he perched himself against the edge and folded his arms. "So, you have seen father?"

"We have seen Arl Eamon," I replied.

"Such a shame to see the old man full of despair." I didn't know a demon knew or understood sarcasm. _I should put it in touch with Alistair._

"All we need to do is kill you then we can make sure he's healed."

Connor laughed. It was not the laugh of a child. There was a flash of light, causing Solona and I to both shield our eyes. A loud scream echoed around the room, looking back to see Connor replaced by a demon.

"Desire demon. It explains it's… nudity," Solona stated as she unleashed an attack.

"Know anything about them?"

"I fought one during my Harrowing. It tempted me with everything possible. I passed. Obviously…"

"So it looks like a woman to me. What about you?"

"The same. I guess the female form is considered more… alluring."

I tried to get in close numerous times, but had to spend most of my time defending all manner of attacks. Solona did her best to protect me, but with her focusing on the demon, I was merely a distraction. The demon must have been able to read my mind, as while I attacked, it changed appearance. First the demon looked like Aela, and it was so life-like, I almost stopped attacking.

"Who's that?"

"No-one. Don't worry about it," I replied, not surprised to see the demon change appearance to Lydia. While attractive, I'd never actually pursued anything more than friendship with her. "She was just a friend," I added to the next unasked question.

Then the demon changed into a third person. Serana. And that just angered me, remembering the last time I'd been trapped in the Fade. Speed had never been my strong suit, but I shrugged off another magic attack and struck the demon down, cutting it from shoulder to hip. It collapsed to the ground with a final shriek, and I had to resist spitting on its body for using her against me.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, Solona asked, "Did that just get personal for you?"

"I've been trapped in the Fade before. The demon who trapped our group used our memories against us. It used her to keep me tempted and content."

"An old friend?"

"She was. A long time ago now. In a different place, at a different time."

Twice more we tracked down Connor. Twice more he changed into a demon. Each time, it would summon more demons. I would generally leave the desire demon to Solona, the two trading magic attacks, as I dealt with other enemies. The rage demons were difficult to deal with, Solona helping me out by enchanting my sword. I couldn't help look at it in wonderment for a moment, tempted to touch it, though Solona warned me not to unless I wanted to lose a few fingers as it would be beyond freezing. "Just kill the damned demons!"

So that's what I did.

We found the demon for the final time in the main hall where I knew Solona and I were asleep in the real world. This time, the demon did not have the appearance of Connor. It was just the demon. Gripping the hilt of my sword tighter, I led the way forward, sensing Solona to my right and a step behind, staff raised to attack.

"Halt. We should converse."

"About what?" I asked carefully, aware the demon would attempt to bargain.

The demon spread its arms. "It is here I am most powerful, yet I have no wish to engage your power any longer. You are clearly adept opponents. And you should no longer be eager to engage my power. I have yet to show you what I have to offer."

I heard the twirl of a staff. "Just give us the opportunity," Solona almost growled.

The demon looked at me and approached. Whether it walked or floated, I'm not sure, but I somehow withstood the urge to simply strike it down. When it put its hand on my chest and ran its hand down, I almost put my sword through its stomach. "Don't you wish to converse instead?"

"Careful, demon," I warned.

The demon merely smiled. "I only wish to talk to you. Or your companion. Or both."

"Careful, Uhtred. It will tempt you."

The smile of the demon broadened as its appearance changed in a flash. "I can see your mind, Uhtred. I know what you really want. What you desire above all else."

I closed my eyes and remembered seeing the life drain from her eyes. Standing over her body as she lay there, cold and lifeless. Putting the torch to the wood as I burned her body. Remember the flames of our house as everything we had built turned to ash. I opened my eyes and glared. "Unfortunately for you, demon, I know she is no longer of this world. You know she was taken from me."

Its appearance changed again. "What about now? I know you have enjoyed her flesh."

"You're not her. The bond I had with Aela was special. I'll never forget it. But you're not her."

"But I could be."

"Release the boy. He is of no use to you."

The demon stepped back and laughed, changing appearance again, this time looking like its true self. "Why would I want to release him? I do as I wish here. But surely we can negotiate about this? Surely there is something you each desire?" Its appearance changed again to Serana. I knew it was trying to tempt me. The temptation was strong, remembering my time in the Fade before. Remembering I was… happy.

"Be strong, Uhtred. It's not her."

"I know but…"

The demon glanced to my right. "What of you, Solona? What do you desire most of all?"

Another twirl of her staff, readying herself to attack. "There is nothing I want from the likes of you, demon. I have been through my Harrowing. I have passed the test. I can withstand anything you wish to throw at me."

"And you?" the demon asked, looking back at me.

"You would never truly be my lost wife, Aela or Serana. I remember what their skin felt like against mine. I remember the time I spent with each of them, every day more precious than the last. I remember their scent. I remember the sound of their voice. I remember their laugh. Nothing you could offer would ever replace the reality of who they were to me."

Solona wasted no more time, an attack that caught both of us by surprise. The demon and mage then traded numerous magic attacks, the power on display leaving me as a mere spectator. Any attempt to get close led to me leaping back as fire, frost, electricity and mental attacks would have otherwise destroyed me completely. Solona kept her focus on the demon but glanced in my direction and nodded. _I assume she is going to leave the demon open for the coup de grace._

I'm not exactly sure what sort of attack Solona used, but the demon was distracted for a moment. It was enough time for myself to surge forward and strike. It was a good connection, but this demon was strong, and a single swipe of my sword wasn't going to kill it. Before I could retreat out of range, the demon attacked, sending me flying back. I landed with a crunch, unable to hold back the groan as I felt my body wracked with pain as the demon sent a surge of electricity through my body.

"Uhtred!"

"I'm fine. Just kill the fucking thing!"

"Gladly."

Struggling to my hands and knees, I watched as Solona raised her staff and summon a spell of immense power. It took a few seconds to come to fruition, but the hall soon felt like it was in the middle of a blizzard. The snow was near blinding and the extreme drop in temperature instantly caused my teeth to start chattering. Staggering to my feet, I noticed the demon was frozen in place, Solona stepping forward and, holding the staff like club, striking the demon with a great cry. The demon shattered into pieces.

Waving her staff, the blizzard was brought to a halt, though that didn't stop either of our teeth chattering for a moment. She then walked towards and hugged me. I couldn't help hug her in return. What surprised me next is the fact she kissed me. And it wasn't just a peck on the cheek either, her lips meeting mine and there was some gentle probing with her tongue. Then we lost ourselves for a few seconds before breaking apart.

She was definitely too much of a reminder of someone back on Skyrim. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but I wasn't going to worry about that. I was certainly growing more attracted to her. And I think she felt the same.

"What was that for?" I had to ask.

"For trusting me. For believing me. And helping me."

"You are worthy of all three."

She kissed me again, this time a simple kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No worries. Now, how do we get out of here?"

"We'll wake up shortly now that the demon is dead. Don't worry."

* * *

Connor was alive and well, with no memory of his possession. Probably a good thing, considering his youth and the fact he wouldn't have understood much of what transpired. Isolde was relieved her son was okay and thankful to all of us for helping her and her son. That did not stop her regret and sadness that she would soon see him taken off to the Circle of Magi. I'll be honest and state that I don't blame her for wanting to keep it secret. And there was no chance of it continuing to be a secret, Solona and Wynne both stating the Templars always found out.

As for Arl Eamon, he was still asleep, though Teagan was hopeful he would soon make a full recovery. But as he was still unresponsive to stimuli, Teagan was having to step in and take charge. One question concerned Jowan. Isolde's position hadn't changed. I think if given the chance, she'd taken one of our daggers, head down to the cell's and slit the mage's throat without hesitation. He then asked for our opinion. Aedan was certainly the most level-headed.

"Perhaps we should wait until Arl Eamon wakes up? He was the one poisoned, after all, and may wish to cast his own judgement on the very person who poisoned him. I think that would be a reasonable expectation."

"Do the rest of you agree?" Teagan asked, looking across the rest of us. I nodded, and I think everyone else did too. "Very well. The mage will be kept alive for the time being. And I assume your desire to recruit him for the Wardens has passed?"

"We will not be recruiting him. He either dies or returns to the Circle," Aedan replied.

"Very well. The mage will remain where he is until Arl Eamon has recovered. If he doesn't, then it will fall to me for judgement." He glanced across all of us again. "If it is my decision in the end, he will die for the murder of my brother."

"You will hear no argument from us either way," Alistair stated, most of us nodding our head again. I didn't bother saying or gesturing as it was out of my hands anyway.

"So now it comes to the matter of curing Arl Eamon…"

"The Urn of Sacred Ashes, Teagan. That is the only thing that will save him."

"Isolde, we don't even know…"

"What about magic?" I asked.

Teagan shook his head. "No. We've tried before. The First Enchanter and his mages can try their best, but we've had the best mages in here possible. Nothing has worked." Sharing a glance with Isolde, he added, "I'm not sure if the urn exists or not. I know Isolde has hope it does. If hope is going to get us through this, then whether it is folly or not, we must try."

"Okay, so we attempt to locate these ashes. Does anyone have a clue where they are?" Aedan asked.

Isolde gestured for us to follow, our group ending up in the study. She rifled through one of the desks, looking for something, eventually retrieving a book. Laying it on the desk, she opened it and glanced over the pages. "My husband is a devout man and has funded numerous expeditions looking for holy relics. One of the projects he was funding was for a scholar out of Denerim by the name of Brother Genitivi…"

"Brother? So he's with the Chantry?" Alistair asked.

"Yes. His specific research was in regards to an inscription on Andraste's Birth Rock. When Eamon fell ill, I sent a couple of the knights to his house in the hopes he may have located the Urn of Sacred Ashes. He was not in Denerim."

"Any idea where he is?" Aedan wondered.

"No, and our other knights, in addition to finding the urn, were tasked with trying to find Genitivi if possible. Nearly all have returned finding neither the urn or the scholar."

Aedan looked at me and I knew what he was thinking. I could only grin and nod. "Well, don't count me out," Alistair stated.

"You'll do it?" Isolde asked hopefully.

"We'll definitely give it a go. It will take some planning though."

"Take all the time you need. You and your companions are welcome to stay here as long as possible."

Isolde searched the desk and found some more papers, handing those over and the book. "Look through all these. It has the address for Brother Genitivi in Denerim and also many other options for your search."

Teagan escorted us through to another wing of the castle, handing over a few keys and explaining that there should be enough rooms. "And I understand you have some sort of… creature outside?"

"The golem?" Teagan nodded. "It can stay outside. I doubt it will fit through some of these doorways."

Teagan left us to it, announcing that dinner would be served later that evening before thanking us all profusely once again for our help. Luckily Bodahn had brought his horse and cart up to the courtyard, so we were able to gather any personal belongings and made our way to our own rooms. The castle was large enough where most of us had our own rooms, and I'll admit to closing the door behind me and sighing with relief, grateful to see the double bed and roaring fire, immediately stripping off my armour that I swear I hadn't taken off in days.

I'd barely been laid down for five minutes before there was a knock at the door. Groaning rather loudly, hoping whoever it was would heard me, I managed to find a pair of trousers and a shirt in one of the wardrobes before opening the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Aedan asked, smirking away.

"I'm alone, aren't I? What the hell would you be interrupting?"

"Oh, nothing." I gave him a look but he didn't clarify anything. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about what we should do next."

"What about Alistair?"

"He'll just go with whatever we decide." Opening the door wider, I gestured him inside, taking a seat each near the fire. Laying all the paperwork on the small table between our chairs, he picked up the book and leafed through it. "There's a lot of information here. Plenty of places we could start looking without bothering to find Genitivi."

"I think trying to find him would be the best option."

"You've never been to Denerim, have you?"

"No. Why?"

"No real reason apart from that would be entering the lion's den."

"You think Loghain would have people looking for us?" Aedan gave me a look that suggested I was an idiot for not thinking that. "Very well, you probably have a point. But I still think looking for Genitivi in Denerim is our best shot. Perhaps we'll find information that will point us in the right direction. What else does the book state?"

"Genitivi is convinced the urn is real. Absolutely, one hundred percent. I've already asked Leliana her opinion. She is definitely eager to find it."

"Will you be bringing her along?"

My brother smirked again. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Or maybe Solona?"

I paused a moment before replying. "Oh, so that's what you're getting at."

He leaned forward before asking, "Did something happen between Solona and yourself in the Fade? She spent much of the time afterwards blushing when you looked at her, or vice versa."

"She kissed me."

"She kissed… you?"

"Yes. As thanks for helping her. And also trusting her. She's certainly got a quality about her I find attractive. She reminds me of someone." Shrugging, I added, "I'll admit to being attracted. And I think she feels the same way."

"And Leliana?"

I shrugged. "She's a reminder in certain aspects. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, but I'm certainly attracted to her too." Then I met his eyes. "You've certainly cooled in respect to Morrigan. Didn't take long."

"I think I won't have much time for romance regarding what we're doing. And, let's not beat around the bush, I think she's beautiful but some of her opinions are… harsh would be putting it mildly. She's certainly talented and will be of great benefit to the cause, but I don't think I'll attempt any sort of personal relationship." He paused as a broad smile appeared. "But, then again, my brother may have two women attracted to him. I think I'll sit back and watch it all collapse."

"Thanks," I retorted with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Hey, what are little brothers for."

"So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Yourself and Alistair will come. I'm not sure who else. Wynne appears intrigued as she is devout herself. I assume Leliana will ask to join us too, considering her background. I don't think we're going to need more than that."

"Which road will we take? The south road via Lothering is bound to be infested with darkspawn. The north road will take longer to get to."

"From what Alistair has told me, they generally stay underground except for when they surface to attack. We may get through without a problem. Plus, I would like to check on Lothering. If the rumours are correct, the village was overwhelmed."

"South road it is then. And what about when we get to Denerim?"

"Teagan has given us some cloaks to wear. There are likely to be many guards, so although they may be told about our appearance, I'm confident they will think that we won't actually attempt to enter Denerim."

"Well, I guess all we can hope is that the roads are clear to Denerim."

The roads were not clear. I'm still not sure how we all survived.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Search Begins

_A/N - One teeny, tiny gripe with some reviewers. Leave whatever sort of review you want, that's your right, but please turn on your PM system so I at least have right of reply as I will generally always send a response. Particularly if you ask questions that I now can't answer that I would happily do otherwise. And especially if you review earlier chapters and it's pointless answering your review at the beginning of what is now Chapter 17!_

* * *

We had a sixth companion in our group heading towards Denerim. And it was the new companion that resulted in me not talking to my brother. Was I sulking? Well, I guess a little bit, though I think I had good reason to be upset if not rather angry with his decision. Alistair thought my brother was an idiot for taking him on and had no problem telling him. Wynne kept her opinion to herself though her face spoke volumes. Only Leliana appeared unaffected by the recruitment, though I'm sure she had her daggers poised and ready in the event the assassin tried again.

Our trip from Redcliffe had started calmly enough. I was certainly happier that we were finally on horseback, no longer having to march across the length and breadth of Ferelden. We hadn't, but it certainly felt like it. Knowing time was of the essence, we dug our heels into the ribs of each horse and cantered along, making the outskirts of Lothering in the evening.

The scene that greeted our eyes… It wasn't just the village had been burned to the ground. Nor were the numerous bodies we found the cause of us having to simply turn away and keep riding. It was the land itself. Like it had been corrupted, diseased by the darkspawn, left wondering if anything would ever grow there again.

"It's what they do," Alistair said quietly, "I hear of places to the west where the land is still bubbling and boiling centuries after a Blight, the land was so utterly corrupted not a thing could possibly live there. It is what the darkspawn do. Death and destruction, destroying anything they touch."

I think we were all feeling helpless in the face of such evil, but we could do nothing but kick our horses forward, eventually making camp well away from Lothering, none of us making much conversation that night. I'm sure I'm not the only one who had a nightmare or two that night. I'd suffered one or two during my time in Skyrim fighting dragons, but what we saw at Lothering was unlike anything I'd seen before. Aedan admitted the next morning he also dreamed of a dragon. Alistair confirmed it was the Archdemon, not quite a dragon as the Archdemon just looked like one, and that it was now a true Blight.

We were probably halfway to Denerim the next day when we were stopped by a woman with a rather dishevelled appearance, claiming their refugee column heading north had run into trouble. My senses kicked in immediately that something wasn't right, but before I could even mention my thoughts, my brother was digging his heels into his horse and racing off, closely followed by Alistair. Muttering to myself, I followed them at a slower pace, Leliana taking up position next to me, and I figured she was thinking the same thing. Her bow, usually on her back, was now in hand though placed on her lap against the neck of her horse.

It was a trap. Of course it was a bloody trap. If we survived, I was going to wring my brothers neck for being such a bloody fool. But first I was going to kill that elf bastard in charge and anyone helping him. Leliana wasted little time, firing off a trio of arrows before any of the assassins fired at us, while Wynne already had her staff in hand.

Leaping off my horse, I unsheathed my sword and took the shield from my back in one movement, searching for anyone I could stick my sword in. A human came towards me, twirling a pair of daggers. He was bloody fast, having to block a series of attacks. I took a breath and calmed down. Reacting in anger would only get yourself killed. You always had to fight smart, wait for the opportune time to strike, then take that chance. It usually arrived quicker than you think.

The assassin changed his tactics, striking both daggers at once, still at tremendous speed, before changing again, one dagger striking before the other followed a split second later. I alternated between sword and shield to block. Then, finally, there was a brief opening as I knocked him off balance. It was only slight, but it was enough to swipe my sword in an upward motion. Before his body hit the ground, I was already stepping over him to meet the next target.

I had no idea what my colleagues were doing. There was no real chance to work as a team, surrounded as we were. Trying to be aware of everything around me, I heard arrows whistle past, unsure if they were from Leliana or the enemy. At least they didn't appear to have a mage from what I could see. Another warrior headed in my direction, charging rather stupidly. All I had to do was block, parry then put my sword through his gut, twisting it for good measure to ensure the kill.

Then I felt myself knocked forward and my left arm immediately went dead. "Uhtred!" I heard some call as I fell to a knee, sucking a deep breath at the sudden pain, gritting my teeth to stop crying out. Another assassin approached and I know I screamed when I raised my shield to block his attack. The assassin didn't let up, and I had to use my sword to do what I could to stop losing my head. I thought my time was up, never feeling more relief when an arrow hit him straight and centre in the forehead.

"Uhtred, you've been shot!" Leliana cried.

"State the bloody obvious. Pull the bloody thing out!"

"But you'll bleed out."

"Wynne can heal me when I'm done. But I can't fight with it in there."

She checked the wound. "It's gone right through." I looked down and saw she was right.

"Cut the head off and just pull the rest of it back."

I looked away as I felt the shaft wiggle. Worse was when she pulled it out. I either nearly passed out. Or threw up. Or both. I just suddenly felt rather woozy, Leliana helping me to my feet. "Can you fight?" I nodded. I think she was going to ask if I was sure, but obviously saw my face and didn't want to argue.

Grunting to myself, I stepped forward, looking for another assassin. "We've nearly got them!" Aedan cried. _That's good. I just want someone else to kill before we're done._

I could barely lift my shield, so detached it from my arm and dropped it to the ground. I locked onto a nearby archer and jogged forward, the archer only noticing me in time to take a shortsword from his belt. I roared a war cry as I ran towards him, holding my sword with both hands as I cut upwards, taking both sword and hand. The assassin cried out, immediately holding his bloody stump as I turned my sword and brought it down in an arc on top of his head. The feeling of blood spraying in my face felt… righteous. Hearing a scream behind me, I quickly turned and near took the head off a woman running towards me, an axe ready to come down on my own head.

"Uhtred, if you're done there," Aedan called. I found he and Alistair standing over a body, both looking at me as I approached.

"You've got something on your face," Alistair stated.

"Where?"

Alistair waved his hand. "Never mind."

"Is he dead?" Wynne asked.

Aedan kicked the body, hearing a groan in reply. "I guess he isn't."

"I'll leave you to it. Come with me, Uhtred," Wynne requested, "I'll take a look at your wound before I heal it."

Wynne grabbed a couple of things from her horse before she sat me down on a rock, helping me take off my armour and undershirt. I was tempted to make a joke but the look she gave me suggested I just shut up and be a good patient. She poked and prodded the wound, stating she was checking no wood was left in the wound. If there was, it could become infected. Happy the wound was clean, she then started to heal me. I looked down in amazement as the skin slowly knitted itself and, within around a minute or so, there was little evidence that I'd ever been injured.

"Still amazing to watch."

"It takes a lot of effort," she replied, wiping her brow, "But healing doesn't always take magic. There are potions, salves and poultices one can take, but magic is quicker and usually more effective."

"I'm used to relying on bandages and the passage of time."

I noticed her eyes run up and down my naked torso. "You have quite a few scars. Are they from here or Skyrim?"

"None of them are from there. I could point out the big ones and tell you how I got them. The others, not so much." Putting on my undershirt, I added, "Shame I won't have another one for the collection."

"Next time I'll just let you bleed then." She chuckled lightly to herself at my facial reaction as she packed away her things and walked back to her horse.

After putting my armour back on and calming my horse, I was surprised to see Aedan and the rest approach us with the elf in tow. I couldn't help the reaction, marching towards my brother. "You're kidding?"

"Wait a second," Aedan replied, holding up both hands to stop me.

"Wait a second?! He's a fucking assassin, Aedan! And I don't think it will take much thinking to figure out who's sent him. Take his head and send it to the palace as a suggestion that we won't take his idle threats sitting down."

"Settle down, Uhtred. He's told us everything. He's met Loghain. He authorised this. But it's Howe who is pulling the strings. Worse, Howe is now the Arl of Denerim. He's pretty much the most powerful man in Ferelden behind Loghain. And he holds tremendous influence over the Teryn."

"All the more reason…"

"The decision has been made, Uhtred. Zevran will be joining us. He may prove to be a useful ally."

We locked eyes and I knew I was going to have to back down to keep the peace. I didn't like the idea at all. It was a foolish decision. A quick glance towards Alistair suggested he agreed with me completely, but like me, had agreed that Aedan was the leader, and we would follow him and accept his decisions. So I pointed at our new companion. "Come anywhere near me, elf, and I will take your fucking head."

"As I like my head where it is, I will accept your proposal."

I snorted at the remark before I turned and mounted my horse without another word.

I hadn't spoken to my brother since. That was two days ago as we have now reached the outskirts of Denerim. He's tried once or twice to engage me in conversation, but I studiously ignored him, verging on telling him to fuck off and leave me alone. So he left me alone to stew in my anger, knowing I'd get over it sooner rather than later. I spent my time riding at the rear, and either Leliana or Wynne were polite enough to keep me company. As long as Zevran wasn't behind me, I was okay.

Before approaching the gates of the city, Aedan, Alistair and I ensured we put on our cloaks. If we could pass as some sort of monks, all the better. I didn't think the city guards would be that stupid, and what was going to help us is that, after stabling our horses outside, there were no checkpoints leading into the city. We would be free to come and go as we pleased.

My first impression of Denerim wasn't great. It was a walled city, but compared to some cities I'd seen in Skyrim, it was rather dilapidated. Hardly a capital, in all honesty. Then again, first impressions are not always everything. Perhaps the delights to the senses would be found further within the city.

There were no grand avenues. There were one or two main squares where small market stalls sold all the usual fare one would expect. But most of the alleyways were narrow, winding their way between building that loomed over them, leaving little chance of light to get through. Then there was the smell. It wasn't completely awful, but it was hard to miss the stink of raw sewage. I knew a little of Ferelden history, so was left thinking that the king simply didn't have the finance to completely rebuild his capital after his victory against Orlais.

Aedan led the way, having been to Denerim a few times himself, so he knew the city far better than the rest of us. We did take one or two wrong turns, even ending up in a dead end once or twice, but we eventually found the house we were searching for. Aedan knocked once to no reply, so knocked a second time more forcefully.

"Hello?" asked a voice from behind the door.

"Hello, my name is Aedan Cousland and I'm a Grey Warden. I'm looking for Brother Genitivi."

"He's… he's not here."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's not here. I don't know where he is."

"Can you open the door please? We'd like to ask you a few questions about he and his research."

I was expecting Aedan to kick down the door, noticing him getting frustrated at having to speak to a door, but it finally creaked open, revealing a man holding a staff. _A mage? Interesting. Must have been released from the Circle to help Genitivi._ "What do you want? As I said, Genitivi is not here."

"It would be polite if you invited us in instead of talking to you on the doorstep."

The man sighed but relented, standing aside and gesturing us inside. Nothing looked out of place as no doubt all six pairs of eyes searched for any sign of Genitivi. Aedan picked up one or two books, leafing through them, earning a glare from whoever this person was. I knew why he was doing it and I grinned at him for the first time in two days when he looked at me. "So, who are you?" he finally asked.

"I'm Weylon. I'm Brother Genitivi's assistant."

"Yet you don't know where he is."

"Why are you looking for him?" he retorted, and I was surprised he was becoming hostile. _Why is he?_

"You're his assistant but you don't where he is?" I asked.

Weylon looked at me and shrugged. "He disappeared one morning with a backpack, stating he'd return later. He didn't say where he was going or when he'd be back."

"Do you know anything about the Urn of Sacred Ashes?" my brother asked.

Weylon relaxed and smiled slightly. "Of course. It was Genitivi's obsession. He's spent years just looking for a hint of where the urn may be located."

With Weylon relaxing, the rest of us did as well, the hostile atmosphere evaporating in an instant. The fact he sounded so concerned about Genitivi no doubt caused us concern too, wondering just what Genitivi has possibly got involved in. "When did you last see Genitivi?"

"It's been at least three or four weeks. He was working on a project on behalf of Arl Eamon. One or two of his knights have visited recently too, asking about the urn. I could only tell them the little I knew about what Genitivi was up to."

"Listen, we need to know where Genitivi possibly went. We need to find the urn as it is the only hope of curing Arl Eamon. I'm sure Genitivi has told you of that?" Weylon nodded. "So can you help us or not?"

Weylon looked ready to argue before he finally sighed. "Very well. As I said, on the day he left, he didn't say where he was going, but looking through his notes, it mentioned a possible lead at Lake Calenhad. There is an inn there where he may have stayed. Where he went from there, I'm not sure." He paused, before adding ominously, "The fact he has disappeared suggests this whole mission is cursed. If you wish to pursue him, so be it, but I have a feeling the urn is not meant to be found. There is a reason it has never been found."

Thanking Weylon, the six of us gathered outside, walking towards the nearest square where Aedan stopped me. "He's hiding something."

"Your Warden senses are tingling, I take it?"

"He's lying," Leliana announced, all of us glancing at her, "I know when someone is lying considering I am well versed in the art. Your brother is right, Uhtred. He was not telling the whole truth about Genitivi. And I would bet there is evidence in the residence that may prove where Genitivi truly is."

"So what do we do?"

"We find somewhere to stay this evening while I return and find the evidence."

"Breaking and entering?"

She smirked. "I think you'll find Weylon will have no idea I was ever there once I'm done."

Aedan agreed, suggesting he didn't particular want to traipse across the countryside, only to find Weylon had in fact lied to our faces. We found an inn which had a few spare rooms, and I offered to join Leliana, not in the actual infiltration of the property but just in case the worst happened.

As Alistair, Aedan and Wynne helped themselves to a tankard or two of ale that evening, Leliana and I waited for darkness to fall before leaving the inn. We came across few city guard and the streets were practically deserted. Leliana mentioned a curfew may have been in place because of the civil war that was on the verge of breaking out, though we were not challenged by any authorities as we wound our way towards Genitivi's house.

I stopped at a corner down the alleyway, keeping watch as Leliana kept the shadows. She appeared to fiddle with the lock, assuming she was picking it, and rather quickly she had opened and disappeared through the door. I heard nothing as the minutes ticked by, and I started to grow concerned, as I thought she would slip in and out in only a couple. Once I'd assumed at least ten minutes had passed by, my concern had grown enough that I knew I had to do something.

Creeping up the door, I was about to test the knob when I heard a shout from within. It sounded rather feminine, and knew it was Leliana. Testing the doorknob, I was disappointed to find it locked, so simply stepped back and kicked the door. It took three but eventually it bust off its hinges, and I strode in, sword in hand. My presence distracted both Leliana and Weylon, enough for Weylon to grab her around the neck, a dagger at her throat.

"Sword down."

"I think you underestimate my friend there," I retorted.

He moved the dagger and I saw a trickle of blood drip down her neck. I met her eyes. There was no concern. Only fury waiting to be unleashed. And they also said _Do not lower your bloody sword._

"Sword down," Weylon repeated.

Despite the dagger at her throat, Leliana moved, Weylon struggling to hold her in his grip. He cut her with the dagger, earning a slight gasp before she lifted her elbow and drove it back into Weylon's gut. That caused him to release her as she stepped away as I rushed forward. Before he could do anything to defend himself, my sword went straight through him. The sword poking out his back, I pushed him forward until he rested against a wall. "Who are you?" I asked.

"He's not Weylon. I found his body in another room," Leliana added.

"You'll never find it. You'll never find him."

"Why?" I asked.

Weylon, or whoever he was, just smiled as blood started to drip from his mouth. "You'll fail. No-one will find it." I twisted the sword, earning a groan from the man before his eyes started lose their life. Withdrawing the sword, I stepped back and watched his body slump to the ground.

Sheathing my sword, I turned to Leliana. She winced as she touched the wound. Stepping closer, I lifted her chin with a finger and checked her neck. She had a very pretty neck. _Can necks be pretty? Her skin is very nice. Very soft. Slightly pale, but nothing wrong with that. Solona is rather pale, and I want to… Wait, don't think about her right now. You're with Leliana, who you also want to…_

"Uhtred?"

I blinked rapidly as she broke my chain of thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Is it bad?"

"Um… No. It should be okay. It's not that deep."

I let go of her neck and we looked at each other in silence for a moment. "Thanks for coming to the rescue." I could only shrug nonchalantly. "He was certainly talented. I underestimated him."

"Did you find anything?"

"Not yet."

"Guess we should look then."

Before I could walk away, I felt her grab my hand to stop me. Looking back at her, there was this smile that I couldn't quite place. Then, for the second time in just a few days, I found myself on the receiving end of a rather nice kiss. Considering she smelled divine at the same time, I just ensured my hands rested in rather nice areas of her body, earning a squeal and a giggle when I squeezed her arse. I'm not sure how long it went on for, probably not that long, but after breaking apart, she said, "Well, I've been waiting to do that for a while."

"You have?"

"You haven't? I think the fact you responded rather well suggests you've also thought about it." I could only shrug again but I felt the smile creep across my face. "Very well. If you want to do it again sometime, you just let me know, Uhtred. Maybe next time not after you've had to rescue me with the dead body still in the corner though."

She started humming to herself as we searched the house for any information regarding the whereabouts of Genitivi. It took at least an hour of reading through numerous books, diaries and letters before we finding had a breakthrough.

"Got it!" she exclaimed excitedly, walking towards me holding a diary. Placing it on the table before me, she pointed at the page. "Here. He mentions a village called Haven. You ever heard of it?" I shook my head. "Neither have I. But that has to be where he's disappeared to. The whole passage suggests that is exactly where he's gone."

We left quickly, surprised no city guards had arrived to check on the noise. _Perhaps they're used to hearing fights and let it sort themselves out. Good for us._ That's not to say we were not cautious, keeping to the shadows and ensuring we didn't stumble into any patrols. Making it to the inn without incident, Aedan and Alistair were still up and waiting for us. They didn't even have to ask if we had trouble as the wound on Leliana's neck was clear for all to see. After asking if she was okay, they wondered if our investigation was fruitful. Leliana handed over the diary, Aedan flicking through the pages until she told him to stop.

"Haven," she said simply.

"Never heard of it. Alistair?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll ask if Wynne knows in the morning. But we'll head straight back to Redcliffe, gather the rest and make our to wherever Haven is."

Wynne had never heard of Haven either, so Aedan suggested we head to Redcliffe and search the arl's extensive library for any information. Departing just after dawn, we cantered along as soon as we mounted our horses, only slowing when they were on the verge of exhaustion. It still took a couple of days ride to get to Redcliffe, delayed as we ran into a small darkspawn patrol, where Zevran certainly showed off his deadly qualities. It didn't change my mind about him, but at least I knew he'd be of some assistance.

Teagan and Isode asked plenty of question upon our arrival at the castle. They had never heard of Haven either, so we headed straight to the library, looking for maps of Ferelden and leafing through history books for any record of Haven. Considering none of us had ever heard of the place, I could only assume it was a rather small village off the beaten track. That assumption was proven right after hours of investigation.

Aedan spread a map of Ferelden across the desk and started pointing. "This is Redcliffe, by Lake Calenhad. This is the main road west that then turns north towards Orzammar. According to this book, Haven is located here, south of Orzammar, deep in the Frostback Mountains. Whether there is a direct road or not, neither book or map gives any indication. It appears completely cut off."

"We're going to get cold, aren't we?" Alistair groaned.

Slapping on the back as I chuckled, I added, "Luckily some of us are built for the cold, Alistair. You haven't felt true cold until you've been north of Winterhold. Snow and ice as far as the eye can see. No amount of furs would keep the chill at bay."

Aedan cleared his throat to gain our attention. "This is going to be a difficult journey. We're going to need supplies for at least a few days' journey, as finding the road to Haven may take some time. Once we're in Haven, we need to find Genitivi, if he's even made it there, and gather whatever information he has. Then we need to somehow track down the urn. I will speak with Teagan and organise transport and supplies for all of us. We leave at first light tomorrow."

After dinner that evening, I was reading a book in the library when there was a cleared throat, looking up to see my brother in the doorway. He actually looked… unsure, so I gestured to the empty seat alongside. Taking a seat, he wrung his hands for a moment before asking, "Are you still upset?"

"No. I've had some time to mull over your decision. And, most importantly, I trust you, Aedan."

"But?"

I shook my head. "No buts. I agreed that you would lead. I'm sure you understand that I would occasionally question your decisions, simply because I may wonder why you have chosen a selected path, but I trust you to make the right one in the end. Therefore, if you believe this elf is worthy of your trust, so be it. Just don't expect me to be as magnanimous, considering he did try to kill us."

"His life is forfeit because he failed, Uhtred. Once the Crows hear of his failure, and now of his betrayal, they will send even more after him. And probably us to."

"So he's staying with us for? Personal preservation?"

"In some ways, yes, that's exactly why."

"Do you trust him?"

Aedan shrugged. "I think he's honest that he won't try again. That's not to say I won't occasionally sleep with one eye open. But he's proven friendly enough, and he's certainly got some talent. He'll have to earn all our trust, including yours."

"That won't be any time soon, but I won't go looking for conflict with him."

"Good to hear," he stated, rising to his feet. Before walking out the door, he did turn to look at me a final time, and I noticed the smirk. "One more thing, brother."

"Yes?"

"You'd better make up your mind and fast. Trying to juggle two women at once will only cause more trouble."

I know my jaw dropped as the sound of his laughter echoed through the open doorway.

"How the hell did he know about that?" I wondered aloud to myself.


	18. Chapter 18 - Haven

_A/N – I had a longer explanation about what is to come but I've thought about it, and I'll put it simply. This is where the story definitely turns M rather than PG as relationships start to form, so there's going to be a little bit of smut. Not a lot, but enough for me to leave this one and only warning._ _The only other warning I'll add: this is not a harem story. But if you're looking for a 'proper' romance, you're probably going to be waiting a while, though there are elements of romance throughout this story._

 _The only thing I'll add is that if certain elements (i.e smutty parts) get a little too much, let me know, and I'll make an edit here or there to tone it down a bit. But I figure I might lose a reader or two who doesn't want to read anything like that._

* * *

Was I amused by nearly everyone else freezing under their piles of furs while I happily rode along wearing but a coat? Yes. Yes, I was. That's not to say I didn't feel the cold, because the Frostback Mountains were very cold indeed. Snowbound peaks, icy winds that cut to the bone and barely visible trails that were difficult to follow thanks to the deep lying snow.

Surprisingly, out of our entire cohort, it was probably Sten who appeared to struggle most with the cold. Not that he complained, as the man still barely said two words. But he was obviously uncomfortable, and I knew from the few conversations I or anyone else had shared with him, that the qunari came from more tropical climes than those seen in Ferelden.

Finding the road to Haven had taken us down numerous incorrect paths and dead ends, thankfully not running into any bandit camps or anyone else on the road willing to cause us trouble. But not knowing where Haven was led to us spending two nights out in the open, building an enormous fire each night around which all of us sat. Even I shivered as the temperature dropped far enough for even Shale to make mention of the cold. If rock could feel it, what hope did the rest of us have?

Our third day of searching finally revealed results, as we crested a peak to see a village in the distance, smoke rising from chimneys, though there was little sign of any other life. But smoke meant fire, fire mean warmth and was a sign the village was occupied.

The path narrowed as it rose towards the village, and our entire group dismounted, leading our horses. If Bodahn had been with us, we would have left them all with him, but he had chosen to remain in Redcliffe, not wanting to join us in the Frostbacks. I didn't really blame him, to be honest.

Aedan led the way approaching the outskirts of the village and I'll admit to some surprise that we ran into a guard. Considering how isolated the village was, I wondered why they needed guards. And the reception we received matched the weather. Frosty. In fact, he seemed deeply displeased to see any of us. Perhaps he found the size of our group intimidating. I mean, there were two Grey Wardens, a couple of warriors, a golem, a bard, an assassin and three mages. And he probably figured we weren't there to admire the scenery.

The guard held up a hand to bring us to a halt. "What do you people want here? There's nothing for you here. I suggest you turn around and head back to wherever you came from. Haven does not welcome outsiders."

"Well, that's a charming welcome if ever I've heard one," Alistair exclaimed.

"We're looking for someone. A Brother Genitivi. Is he here?" Aedan asked.

"I've not heard of him. But perhaps Father Eirik has."

"May we speak to him?"

"He is ministering to the villagers at the moment and cannot be disturbed."

"Excuse me, but did you _Father_? Since when do men preach the word?" Leliana wondered, apparently shocked. I knew about the Revered Mother and Chantry sisters, but wasn't aware men couldn't be priests.

"That is how it has always been, lowlander. We do not question tradition."

"Do you have a Chantry?" she asked, obviously intrigued as to what religion they ascribed to.

"Yes, we have a Chantry. Father Eirik is currently giving a sermon."

"Have you heard of the Urn of Sacred Ashes?" Aedan asked suddenly, I assumed to catch the guard off-guard.

It didn't work, as the guard simply laughed before replying. "The urn is nothing but a legend. Superstitious mumbo-jumbo of the lowland religions. We do not believe and know such a thing does not exist."

"Fair enough. Do you mind if we trade for some supplies? We have been on the road for many days and running low on food and water."

The guard looked over our group and perhaps thought we'd start a fight. So he thumbed behind him. "You may visit the village shop. It is always stocked. After that, I suggest you and your companions head home. There is nothing for you here."

The guard walked away, leaving us to enter the village proper. There was no-one around, so I guessed they may have all been at the chantry, as the guard stated. _Perhaps they are all devout?_ Morrigan suggested that the village definitely had secrets that we should investigate. For once, I completely agreed with her, though figured we shouldn't make it obvious. Aedan and Alistair were liable to start kicking down doors if left to their own devices.

Before Aedan could start giving orders, Sten, who had been grumbling most of the day, finally surged forward. "What is the meaning of this, Warden?"

Aedan appeared surprised by the outburst. Then again, so did most of us. "What do you mean?"

"Why are we heading _away_ from the darkspawn? Do you intend to hit the archdemon from the rear?" The second question was asked with a heavy dose of sarcasm. I didn't know Sten knew sarcasm.

"You know why we're here, Sten. We need the urn to cure Arl Eamon."

"Why are we bothering with superstitious nonsense? We should march to Denerim, face down Loghain, then force the nobles to fight the darkspawn." He paused, before stepping closer, forcing my brother to peer up at him. "Or are you afraid?"

"I'm a realist." Sten apparently had no answer to that, so Aedan continued. "How many people do you count in our group? No more than ten. Hardly an army to face down the darkspawn is it? Loghain can call upon his entire army, he has an ally in Howe who will force many more thousands to fight. We have no army, no support, no allies, except for the Circle, who at the moment are far too weak to provide what we require."

"Better to face him now than be thought a coward."

That riled me, as my brother had already proven his courage time and again, but Aedan raised a hand in my direction to stop me intervening. "I'm not sure what it's like in qunari lands, Sten, but things work differently here. If we just strolled up to the gates of Denerim and faced down Loghain, we would end up in jail or, more than likely, dead, our heads on pikes above the city gates. We need the ashes because we need the help of Arl Eamon. His voice carries weight across Ferelden. He is the one ally we need who may help the Wardens bring Ferelden together. Then we can face the darkspawn and defeat the Archdemon. But it's going to take time."

Sten remained silent, and Aedan left him to ponder what he said. To my, and I think nearly everyone else's surprise, he stood down. "Very well, Warden. As long as we fight the darkspawn in the end."

"You have my word, Sten. We will build a grand army, and together we will fight _and_ defeat the darkspawn."

Sten still grumbled and muttered under his breath, complaining more about the cold than anything else, but did nothing as Aedan turned and led the way through the village. It took a few minutes for everyone to relax, but not completely, as the village was… eerie was the right word. There was something wholly unsettling about the village. It was nothing anything could put our finger on, it was just a feeling I think most of us felt. Morrigan continued to mutter there was something wrong, that there was some dark power hidden somewhere in the village. Aedan finally stopped.

"Can you track it?" he asked of Morrigan.

"I'm not sure. It's just a feeling rather than something… concrete." She turned and looked at Solona and Wynne. "Can either of you feel it?" The other two mages exchanged a glance before they both nodded.

"Evil lurks behind the walls," Wynne said quietly, "I can feel it in my bones."

Aedan was silent for a moment, obviously thinking. "I think it's best we speak to this Father Eirik. If he's the leader of this village, then maybe he will have answers, firstly about Brother Genitivi, secondly regarding the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Stay unarmed but keep your weapons ready."

If the mages were concerned, then I figured the rest of us should probably be walking around with weapons in hand. Aedan led the way, his hands always near his sheathed sword, ready to take out at a moment's notice. I dropped back to the rear of the group, watching that we were not being followed. Noticing a building at the top of the hill that looked like a Chantry, that is where we headed, only passing a couple more guards. But as for villagers, they must have all either been at the Chantry or within the homesteads around us.

Prior to entering the Chantry, Aedan turned and gave us orders. He would speak to the Father alone. He asked me to watch the door, for the three mages and Leliana to spread out but remain 'invisible', and for Alistair, Sten, Zevran and Shale to simply be ready for anything.

I counted as soon as we took position. We were probably outnumbered at least five to one, and the villagers did not appear friendly. I didn't notice too many weapons, but I did see a few magic staffs around the room, one or two more on villagers' backs, close at hand. Moving my eyes to Aedan, I watched him cautiously walk forward, flanked by Alistair and Zevran, Sten following in their footsteps. Their body language was quite uncomfortable, despite how relaxed they tried to look. I didn't think Sten was about to start swinging, but I could see his hands flexing and closing.

Father Eirik halted his sermon upon seeing my brother approach. I couldn't hear the conversation that took place between them, but it was obvious Eirik was not pleased by our appearance, becoming more agitated every second. Sharing a glance with each mage, we shared an almost imperceptible nod, and I slowly unsheathed my sword, holding it point down to my side. The more agitated Eirik became, the more vocal the villagers were, shouting at my brother and the rest of us to leave immediately. The situation was getting ugly and quickly spiralling out of control.

I'm still not sure who struck first, but once the first spell was charged, the Chantry descended into chaos. The villagers were in a frenzy, and a trio of them came straight for me. They held only a dagger or a knife, and were unarmoured, but their eyes were manic, sneers on their faces as they tried to cut me. Quickly glancing around, I noticed everyone was fighting and they were not holding back, everyone going for the kill. _Very well, we'll strike them all down._

I felt next to no guilt as I thrust my sword into the first villager, considering they still swung their dagger at my throat, blocking another strike with my shield and bashing it into their face in the next second. As the first one dropped to the ground, the villager who I'd bashed had fallen to one knee, so I focused on the third. Untrained as they were, it was a simple case of blocking their swing, deflecting so they were immediately off balance, and a simple cut across their throat. I didn't even watch for them to fall as I turned to the villager on their knee, driving my sword into that small section between shoulder and neck, watching blood spurt for a second as I immediately withdrew my sword and moved on.

Now that I could focus on what was happening around me, I noticed the three mages working in a line, magic attacks firing across the room. Leliana had bow in hand, taking that extra half second before loosing an arrow, each finding its intended target. There was a crash behind me, whirling around to see even more villagers flood into the Chantry.

"Solona!" I called out, the mage turning around and immediately firing a spell in their direction. A trio of the villagers froze in place, but more continued to come in. I heard the approach of heavy footsteps, hoping it was an ally.

"It appears to need help," Shale said, the golem brushing by as its arms started to swing. Villagers went flying, while others screamed in fear, turned tail and fled out of the Chantry.

With Shale hopefully now protecting my back, my attention returned to my other colleagues, though the fight was nearly over. Father Eirik and two guards were still somehow fighting the rest of our squad, hearing the shouts of my brother for them to surrender to prevent further bloodshed.

"Never! We would rather die!"

"So be it!" my brother retorted, gesturing for all of us to step back. "Morrigan. Solona. Finish them off!"

There was a flash of flame as Eirik and the last two guards erupted into flames. Their screams echoed around the Chantry and the sounds of fighting ceased, glancing to see the remaining villagers come to a standstill, all of them staring at Eirik raise his arms to the heavens before he collapsed to the ground.

Aedan turned and walked to the remaining villagers, who looked at each other, and I was left wondering if they would go down fighting or if they would surrender. My thoughts were answered by the sound of steel clattering on wood, the villagers coming together as one, perhaps expecting to die. My brother raised his sword and pointed it at one of the remaining males. "Where is Brother Genitivi?"

The male nodded. "He's alive. He's in a cell at the rear, down some stairs."

"Leave now. Return to your homes, pack your things, and leave. If we return from wherever the urn is located and anyone is still here, you will be put to the sword. I have no idea what sort of insane teachings he has given you," he pointed towards Eirik, "But you are clearly insane as he was."

"Where will we go?"

"Honestly, I don't really care. Be glad you still have your lives."

Leliana and Wynne both looked ready to intervene, but I gained their attention and simply shook my head. My brother was as angry as I'd ever seen him, and would not entertain his decision being criticised nor debated. The villagers, now looking rather hopeless and pathetic, nodded as one and slowly turned and wandered out of the chantry. "Shale, follow them. Return when you're confident that they are leaving."

"It should just kill them and be done with it."

"Enough of them have died, Shale. We just need to find Genitivi and the ashes."

Shale snorted but did as it was told. I followed my brother as the rest did their best to clean up, though the number of bodies meant there was little we could do except take them outside and burn them. Whether they believed in Andraste or not, I guess my colleagues would still perform the rites expected of those who believed themselves. We'd already performed similar rites before.

The rear of the Chantry was empty, and was emptier than Chantries I had visited previously. Usually full of books and artefacts, there was nothing Andrastrian to be seen. Only a barred door that appeared to lead downstairs. It was pitch black, Aedan spending a moment to light a torch and we carefully walked down a twirling staircase.

There were half a dozen cells, five of them were empty. In the last cell we found Brother Genitivi. He was frightened for a moment, covered in blood, more than likely his own, before he realised we were there to rescue him. "You're not locals?"

"No, we're not. Are you Brother Genitivi?" my brother asked. He nodded. "My name is Aedan Cousland. I'm a Grey Warden and we're looking for the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"Cousland? As in the son of Teryn Cousland?"

"Correct. But there is probably much that has gone on in the time you left your house in Denerim." Aedan opened the door to allow him out, noticing straight away the man was limping horribly. "Are you okay?"

"They attacked me not long after I arrived. They're all insane, all of them."

"Most of them are also dead," I retorted.

"Would it sound awful if I said I'm glad?"

"Not particularly, considering we're responsible for killing them."

"If you can help me upstairs, hopefully all my notes haven't been burned."

I helped escort him out of his cell then up the stairs, Aedan ahead of us as he bounded up, immediately looking for Genitivi's pack. He found it, and although it looked like Eirik and his followers had looked through everything, Genitivi said everything he had brought was still there. He showed us his personal journal and started to describe what we might find ahead, Aedan halting him before he explained too much.

"First thing, Brother, is you need healing." Aedan cupped his mouth. "Wynne, can we have your assistance please?"

She approached and had a look at the leg before looking up and shaking her head. "The leg needs to be reset. I could attempt it but… Magic does have its limitations, Aedan." She hovered a hand over his chest. "I also believe he has internal injuries. Did they beat you, Brother?" He nodded. "We may need to remain here for a few days, Aedan, if the brother wants to join us."

Aedan nodded. "Very well. Though time is of the essence, I think we can wait a couple of days."

Finding a chair for him to sit in, he began again to tell us of his discoveries once we'd moved into the main hall, everything gathering around as if he was a storyteller. He told us of his journey to Haven, meeting the locals and his immediate concerns, then the fact they attacked and locked him up. "Are you hungry?" I wondered.

"No. They kept me fed, for some reason. Honestly, I thought they were preparing to execute me, for whatever reason."

"So what is their religion?" Leliana asked.

"They claim to worship Andraste, but their version is very different to ours."

"Okay, here is the sixty-four-thousand-coin question. Does the urn exist?" Aedan asked.

"According to my research, which I will remind you is incredibly extensive, yes, it does exist. There is a temple not far from here. I believe the urn lies somewhere further up this mountain."

"Will you feel up to journeying with us?"

"Absolutely. I've spent decades looking for the turn. I can't miss out on this opportunity."

"We have enough people to keep you protected. I don't suppose you can fight?"

"I am a man of peace. I've never held a weapon in my life."

"Right, Uhtred here will usually watch our six, so if you stay near him, you shouldn't be taken by surprise if we were to run into anything lurking between us and the urn."

"How long will we be waiting for the Brother to recover?" Alistair asked, "It's getting late outside, the sun will probably disappear soon, and we have no much higher the mountain goes and where the final resting place of the ashes lay."

Aedan looked at me and I nodded my agreement. "We'll make camp outside tonight, but once the Brother says he's right to go, we'll depart. It will also give us time to check the village for any signs of what the hell has been going on here."

Sten and I wandered out of the village to collect all our horses, tying the reins of the trailing horse to the saddle in front, and we managed lead them all up the hill towards the Chantry. As we passed by, the remaining villagers walked past, carrying whatever they could carry. Did I feel any empathy towards them? I know Sten didn't, practically growling at them as they walked by. I figured they'd spent most of their lives being brainwashed by Eirik and whoever else was in charge of the village. So while I empathised with them, I certainly agreed with my brother. They should be thanking their lucky stars that they were being allowed to walk away with their lives.

After making up camp, Solona and Morrigan helping me set up the tents, we made a large fire and the group slowly started to filter their way back from their explorations. Wynne confirmed her theory about evil taking place, having found obvious human sacrifices, leading us to a house where an altar was found to be covered in blood. Human blood, she confirmed. For what end, she couldn't say. Everyone looked at Morrigan, who retorted that, although she practices the dark arts, human sacrifice wasn't one of her specialities. Looking directly at Alistair, after he scoffed, she added that she was always willing to try.

"So what did they worship if not Andraste? Or, heavens forbid, what sort of version of Andraste were they worshipping?" Genitivi wondered aloud, though I assume he wasn't expecting a response.

There were plenty more rhetorical questions about what we'd just discovered, gathering around the campfire as the sun slowly set behind the mountain range. The temperature dropped quickly, everyone bundling themselves under furs or sitting as close to the fire as possible.

We spent the next day clearing the Chantry of the bodies, placing them on pyres and burning them in the traditional way. Leliana was convinced they were not true Andrastrians, but she performed the rites all the same. Once they were burned, we carried out a complete investigation of the village, finding more evidence of the dark arts. But it was clear Haven had been cut off from civilisation for a long time.

Waiting for Genitivi to give the word he was ready to go allowed us at least a couple of days to relax. Considering we'd been on the move without a stop since the night Howe attacked the castle, I know I wasn't the only one to appreciate it. The lake was certainly used as many of us took the opportunity to have a proper clean.

Four nights later, most of us had now taken a house for ourselves, enjoying the feel of a mattress under our backs instead of the hard earth. Gathered around the campfire, Genitivi told us that he felt ready enough to leave the next day. I don't think any of us was particularly convinced, as he still limped around the village, but he was eager to leave, as were we all, in all honesty. After a few days' rest, most of us were in a good mood, alcohol was being handed around, and some of us started sharing stories, Aedan about his life back at the castle and the mischief he got up to, Alistair told us about some of the pranks he'd pull at the monastery, before getting melancholy as he shared a couple of stories after his recruitment by Duncan. Leliana shared stories of her time in Orlais and the missions she'd performed. Even Morrigan managed to share an amusing story or two about growing up in the Wilds and her first run-ins with other people.

"What about yourself, Uhtred?"

I shrugged. "To be honest, I have nothing too amusing to share at the moment."

"Nothing from your time in Skyrim?"

"Most of my amusing stories involve me getting drunk… Or the time I turned into a werewolf." I looked around the fire at a sea of shocked faces, one or two jaws dropped wide.

"You're a werewolf?" Alistair asked, and I noticed a hand slide towards the dagger sheathed at his side.

"Of course I'm not. And you can keep you hand away from that. I was one until I was cured."

"Okay, this is going to need some explanation," Aedan stated.

"You know how I've told some of you about my time with an organisation called the Companions?" A few people nodded their heads. "They were a guild in Whiterun where I lived. Some would call them mercenaries, as they only worked for coin, but they only did jobs that would help people. Take out wild animals and bandits, perhaps rescue someone who was kidnapped. Anyway, many years before, the Harbinger at the time had made a pact to help the Companions by making them werewolves. Not all of them, only the Circle, who were the leaders. The Harbinger thought it was only temporary, but it was a curse.

I learned of the curse quite quickly after joining the organisation. I was hesitant at first, who wouldn't be, knowing you would be corrupted? But the Harbinger, Kodlak, wanted me to be one of the Circle, thinking the Dragonborn being one of the rank would be a great boon. So I underwent the ritual."

"And that was?" Alistair asked.

"Religion in Skyrim is different to here. There are the 'good' gods, Aedra, and 'evil' gods, Daedra. Being a werewolf is a curse of Lord Hircine, a daedric prince. So, of course, it involved a blood ritual. This is where it could be amusing, at least."

"What happened?"

"I don't remember because I blacked out. Aela told me afterwards that I immediately changed into a werewolf and ran off, causing terror throughout Whiterun. Thankfully no-one recognised me. Apparently I disappeared for quite a few hours, Aela only finding me on the outskirts of a fort we were planning to attack anyway. What didn't help is that I woke up naked and rather… excited, shall we say."

That caused a few laughs at my expense. "What did Aela say?" Leliana wondered, her tone being slightly suggestive, considering she was aware that Aela and I had been close.

"We were not close at that moment, but she had a good look nonetheless." Clearing my throat, I added quietly, "Unfortunately, we lost a good man within that fort. A warrior by the name of Skjor. He was cursed as well. As far as I know, he's still in Hircine's realm. He took to the blood and the curse deeper than the others, and had no desire for Sovngarde.

After we burned his body, Aela and I went to war with the organisation who killed him, and were trying to take down the Companions. We were successful for a time, until they managed to infiltrate our base and murdered Kodlak. To say we were full of vengeance after that would be an understatement. But Kodlak was also cursed, and he spoke of wanting to go to Sovngarde. I'd already killed the witches who had cursed us, and we managed to lift the curse after his death. He is now at peace in Sovngarde."

"And you are cured?" Leliana wondered.

"Aye, I am. I cured myself before journeying to Sovngarde to face down Alduin. I knew I could not travel there while still cursed. Before I ended up here, I knew that Farkas and Vilkas, the twins and also members of the Circle, were thinking about being cured. They appreciated some of the advantages of having the blood of the beast – the better eyesight, sense of smell, incredible hearing – but also wanted to journey to Sovngarde upon their death."

"And Aela?"

I couldn't help smirk. "No, she took to the beast blood rather well. Particularly when it came to certain things."

"Ugh, you didn't have sex as werewolves?" Alistair asked, unable to hide his disgust.

"No, she just loved a certain position," I stated bluntly, leading to much laughter from Aedan, "Then again, so did I. She had a fantastic arse and a pair of legs that I loved running my hands along."

"What position?" Solona asked, sounding far more innocent than I imagined her to be.

More laughter from those who knew exactly what I was talking about, as I tried to describe it as sensibly as possible. "It involves you being on hands and knees, Solona. It may or may not involve the grabbing of your hair and spanking of your butt."

I watched as she thought about it for around five seconds, then she started to blush. "Oh… I've never done that before."

Even more laughter. "Solona, you are just too precious," Wynne stated.

"Well, it's not like the Templars allow us to have a lot of sex. And that we do have isn't exactly great. God forbid a fellow mage is caught in your bed."

"Hang on, if we're heading down this road of conversation, we're going to need more booze," Aedan stated, "Uhtred, come help me grab some more from the shop."

We returned a couple of minutes later, carrying even more bottles of beer and wine, while Leliana had raided the Chantry and found bottles of wine in a chest. Soon the alcohol was flowing again, laughter echoed around the empty village as the course of conversation veered all over the place.

"Okay, okay, okay. Here's one. What is your biggest secret? It can be dark. Sad. Embarrassing. Whatever." Aedan could always ask the right questions.

"I'm a virgin," Alistair admitted. He looked at us expecting laughter, and appeared relieved when we didn't. "I'm not sure if it's a case of not having the opportunity or I'm just bloody ugly." That led to titters of amusement. "I mean, at the monastery, I was surrounded by either men, which don't interest me, and sisters of the cloth, who can't have sex. And my exposure to women was otherwise limited."

"What about with the Wardens?" I asked.

"It happens, but I guess I just haven't met the right girl."

"You'll find someone eventually," Aedan exclaimed, clapping his fellow Warden on the back.

"I have a son," Wynne stated, "He's a mage at a Circle in Orlais. His father was a Templar." She looked at Solana. "Fraternisation does happen, Solona, though not often. If found out, the repercussions can be severe."

"Does he know you're his mother?" I wondered.

Wynne shook her head sadly. "No. I'm not sure what story he would have been told. All I know is that I think about him all the time. But even writing him would be near impossible. The Templars wouldn't want him knowing a mage was his mother. And they definitely wouldn't want him knowing his father was a Templar." She sighed. "I think he probably believes he was abandoned because he was a mage."

Leliana grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry, Wynne."

"It's part of the Circle life. Mothers and fathers never keep their children. They are always sent to another Circle. It is just one of many regrets that I have in life. Not to say my life is not a good one."

"Serana was a vampire."

That led to another round of shocked faces and dropped jaws. "I thought they were a myth," Alistair stated.

"On this world, probably. Where I'm from, no, they exist."

"And you had affection for her?" Solona asked.

"I fell in love with her the moment I opened her tomb and she fell into my arms. We spent a few days together as I escorted her home. I never saw her again after that. And until I met Alexandra, they were the best days of my life."

"So what was all that in the Fade?" Aedan wondered, "What you had hoped for?"

I shrugged. "In some ways, yes. It was never going to happen, but I guess somewhere deep in my heart, I had hope that it was possible."

"What did she look like?"

I glanced at Solona, who had asked the question, and gestured. "A lot like you, except her eyes were red." I think the alcohol helped me add, "But I think you butt is nicer."

"Okay, who can top the Uhtred in love with a vampire thing?" Aedan wondered.

"I once killed a mark in the middle of sex," Leliana stated, "Well, technically by the end of sex…"

"And we have a winner!" Aedan and I exclaimed together.

"The important question is; did you finish?" Zevran wondered.

"It was a woman, and what I was doing at the time, wasn't to get me off. I distracted her with a certain talent I have with my tongue."

I think I wasn't the only man whose mind wandered for a few seconds at least. "How talented are you?" Wynne asked.

"Holy… Wynne!" Alistair cried.

"What, Alistair? A lady wishes to know."

"Do you wish to find out, Wynne?" Leliana enquired, and I wasn't the only one who heard a hint of interest in her tone.

"Gods, if you can see my fingers crossed, grant me this gift," I whispered. I knew Aedan was very interested, staring across the fire at them, thinking his fingers were also crossed.

Wynne leaned over and slapped my shoulder before replying. "No, Leliana, I'm far too old for such things nowadays. I don't think my heart could take it either."

"Well, to answer your question, I've never had any complaints. From men or women."

"Is it just me, or is it getting rather warm?" Solona asked, fanning herself before gulping down the cup of wine she held.

"What about you, Zevran?" Alistair wondered, "You've been very quiet."

"Oh, I'm sure you don't want to hear of my exploits."

"Come on, most of us have shared something. What skeletons are in your closet?"

"Sexual or otherwise?"

Alistair shrugged. "I think we may as well stick to the topic at hand."

Zevran stared off, obviously in thought for a moment. "Leliana has admitted to her enjoyment of female flesh. I am the same, though of men." He gauged our reactions, noticing that none of us really cared. "Your reaction is surprising."

"Sleep with whoever you want, within reason," I stated.

"But it would not interest you?"

"Are you offering?" Aedan asked.

I couldn't help look at my brother, absolutely stunned. "You're serious?" I asked.

"Oh, come now, Uhtred. Surely you know about Nivan? The elven steward father sent away not long after I turned eighteen?" My mouth must have gaped, stunned to silence, as he laughed before continuing, "It didn't help that he found us in bed together."

"But I thought…"

"I like both, Uhtred." I looked at him, still stunned, before I just shrugged. His personal business was none of mine. He glanced away. "Now I merely wonder if Zevran will back up his words."

The elf just smirked. "Warden, there are things I could do to you that would blow your top off, in more ways than one."

"Which do you prefer? Men or women?"

"Women do have a quality, but I prefer when a man takes control."

I looked at my brother and he was staring across the fire at the elf with an intensity I only saw on certain occasions. _Wow, I never had a clue about this side of my brother. Or is he simply having a little fun?_ "Have you slept with many human men?"

"I have slept with many men. Never a Grey Warden, though."

I looked at Alistair, and his face was probably as surprised as mine. I then glanced at Morrigan, but her face was rather blank. I was tempted to ask her a question, but I figured she probably wouldn't play along. "Do you think a Warden would be different?" Aedan asked.

"I have no idea." Zevran smirked. "I am very tempted to find out if the sex would be any good though."

Aedan remained silent for a few seconds. "Would you pull the same trick as Leliana?"

Zevran laughed. "Oh no, I'd make sure that we both finished, at least more than once. And the best thing?"

"What?"

"I have no interest in relationships. I merely look for a good time and a release. If I can get that release often, in one night, even better."

"Good to know."

Silence descended around the campfire. Morrigan was the first to disappear into her tent, and I wasn't the only one to notice she wasn't very happy. I don't think it was jealousy. It was clear she didn't see Aedan that way, but he had constantly flirted with her so… Who knows, and I didn't really care either. Alistair went next, laughing away to himself about the conversation that had just taken place. Wynne disappeared, complaining about a sore head and a likely hangover the next morning. Eventually only Zevran, Aedan and I were left, and the looks the other two shared suggested that what they talked about was going to happen.

"Just keep the noise down," I stated. Aedan stared at me while Zevran stifled his laughter. "Please, Aedan, I know what you want. I'm surprised, but I also say do what you want. Just keep it down."

"Oh, it won't be going down for a while yet," Zevran muttered, and I couldn't help laugh.

"I'll take first watch. I'll wake Alistair or Sten to take the next one." Aedan got to his feet, as did Zevran. They walked side by side towards a nearby cottage. After checking it, and apparently satisfied with what they found, Aedan closed the door behind him, looking back with a smile. I couldn't help but shake my head. _Someone is in for a good time tonight._

I woke Sten a few hours later and, feeling rather tired, stripped off my armour once back at my little cottage and dove under the furs on my mattress. I'd barely closed my eyes when I heard the door of the cabin open, the sound of footsteps on the stone floor, and someone crawl under my furs.

"Solona?" I asked, keeping my voice to a whisper. Without replying, she grabbed my hand and ran it down her body. "You're naked?"

"All that talk excited me. And I know you're attracted to me. I'm not stupid, Uhtred." I couldn't lie. I was attracted to her, mostly because of the reminder of Serana. But Solona was also a little bit dangerous, which I liked, considering my track record of women, and she was also gorgeous. "I know you're attracted to Leliana too. I'm not blind either."

"But you're here?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't mind having some fun. No strings attached, for the moment at least. Would you like that?" Then she moved my hand between her legs, and she was definitely ready for some fun. I kissed her in a way she would surely understand. "Good. Now, let's get the rest of your clothes off. Then… I think I might get on my hands and knees. I've had that image in my head since you told that story."

My clothes disappeared very quickly at the thought and I asked if she was able to use a spell to give us a little light. A flick of the hand and light hovered above us. I wasn't surprised to see her face was rather flushed, her eyes suggesting what she was feeling inside. She was hot to trot. Moving my hand back to her crotch, I felt her up again and heard her gasp. "Has anyone ever used their mouth on you?" She shook her head. "Would you like me to?"

"People do that?"

"Do you not get sex education in the Circle?" She scoffed, so that answered that question. "You're in for a treat then."

The first time I touched her with my tongue, she cried out, "By the Maker!" so I guess everyone knew what we were up to. She came within five minutes, crying out again, though she tried to stifle it by covering her mouth.

After taking a couple of minutes to recover, she smiled as she lifted herself up, rolled over and got on her hand and knees. She glanced back and smiled. "So, was it something like this, Uhtred?" she asked in such a tone, I think I got a little bit harder, "The question now is; how hard are you going to fuck me?"

"You have a naughty mouth. Who taught you to speak like that?"

"And you have something I want inside me. Do you know how often I have sex?" I shrugged. She held up two fingers. "This is what I have to use most of the time."

I paused a moment. "You've had sex, right?" I did not want to take her innocence in some isolated cottage, in the middle of the Frostback Mountains. I mean, my first time wasn't exactly memorable, some tavern wench in Chorrol, so I didn't particularly want to share the same first time experience with her.

"A couple of partners. As I said, the sex wasn't mind-blowing. Plus, well, the mages are nothing like you, Uhtred." She glanced down at my crotch. "Definitely nothing like you," she added quietly.

Grabbing her by the hips, I pulled her back and rested my erection against her entrance. She pushed back, eager for me to enter her, so I positioned myself to slide inside. When I did, I couldn't hold back the groan, as she gasped and moaned rather loudly, complimenting me at the same time about a certain part of my body. She was wet, hot and tight. And she felt absolutely sensational. I gave myself five minutes before I had one hell of an orgasm.

I lasted four. I think. I wasn't counting, and once I finished inside her, my mind went a little blank. I collapsed onto the mattress next to her, hearing her giggle. "Were you waiting to do that?" she asked coyly.

"I'll admit to a certain attraction from the day we met. I wasn't expecting this, though."

"Is it because I remind you of her?"

"Would you be offended if I said yes, a little bit?"

"Not at all. Just call me Solona while we do this. I would be offended if you called me her name."

"You're a reminder, but you are also you. A talented mage, who has a great future in front of her. So that won't be a problem."

"You've got five minutes to recover, then we're going again. Perhaps you'll last a little longer next time?"

"Sorry, it was a little exciting. Your body is to die for, and you arse is fantastic."

"I'm not too pale?"

I shook my head and pulled her forward, laying a soft kiss on her lips. "You're gorgeous." She smiled shyly, which made me smile, considering what we'd just done. "And I'll admit the robes you wear don't show off your body." I gestured towards her chest with my eyes. They were two perfect handfuls, again pale skin with light pink nipples. "I didn't think they were that big."

"I'm glad you approve. Maybe I'll need tighter robes?"

"You'll have no complaints from me if you wanted to show yourself off."

"And Leliana?"

I met her eyes. "Don't make this awkward. I'll be honest right now. I'm not looking for anything serious. I'm done with serious for the moment."

"I'm certainly not looking for anything serious either. I'm not jealous. And I won't be either. I join the Wardens after this. So I know this isn't permanent. I just want to enjoy myself while we're facing death nearly every day. Is that a bad thing?"

She made a point. "I guess not. As for Leliana, I don't really know now."

"Well, if you want her as well, I won't mind." She laughed as my face probably echoed my thoughts, having to withstand pinching myself. "As I said, this will probably only be temporary. Who knows with her too?" Her hand moved down my body. "And it appears this talk has done the trick," she stated, shuffling until she straddled my crotch and lowered herself down.

I lasted a lot longer the second time around, both of us trying to be quieter, though I think we failed, particularly when she had another orgasm. I tried shutting her up by kissing her, but all that did was change the angle and caused her to cry out. We eventually gave up and started laughing, and I'm sure someone probably yelled out for us to shut up.

Our appetites finally sated, I lay back as Solona snuggled into me, murmuring something about how warm I was. "The hot sex I just had helps," I retorted, hearing her laugh quietly before she fell asleep rather quickly.

I think I fell asleep with a smile on my face, not giving the approaching awkwardness that was bound to occur the next morning a second thought.

* * *

 _A/N – Do you like curve balls? I hope you like curve balls._

 _What of Uhtred and Leliana?_

 _Is Aedan just experimenting?_

 _Will Alistair remain a virgin?_

 _How will Morrigan react?_

 _Do any of the men have a milf fetish so Wynne gets a turn?_

 _Will Sten ever say more than ten words in a row?_

 _All these questions answered and more, in the next editions of 'Enter the Dragonborn'!_

 _*cue fade out music then the theme tune*_


	19. Chapter 19 - Temple

_A/N - As expected, lost a few followers after the last chapter but so be it. That's how it is and how it shall remain. Those of you who will be reading on, hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

* * *

So, I guess you're wondering if it was awkward the next morning?

Zevran sat near the fire with a giant smile on his face, complaining about certain parts of his body being rather sore, while being very complimentary of the reasons why he was sore. To emphasise his point, he got up from his position on the log and retrieved a pillow from the pile of supplies, placing it before sitting down again. "What? I haven't been pounded that hard in years," he replied to the unasked question. Aedan simply blushed in reply though he had a certain smugness about him.

No-one missed the fact Solona left my cottage that morning, wearing absolutely nothing. There was no walk of shame, as she strode proudly across to her cottage, disappearing inside for a few minutes before returning dressed in her normal robes. I avoided meeting Leliana's eyes, or I tried to do it all through breakfast. When I eventually did, she didn't look upset. In fact, she was rather amused, smirking at me as she mouthed, "Was she any good?" That caused my mouth to drop before I smiled and nodded. She got up and sat next to me. "I bet I'll be even better. And I'll use my mouth on you in return, if you'd like," she whispered in my ear. She laughed as no doubt my face was priceless.

"You're serious?" I managed to stutter.

"I'm sure I heard you two last night, Uhtred. It was very exciting. I think Zevran isn't the only one sore here, correct? I bet she's feeling rather tender." I know I stared at her as her smile broadened. "It's a shame I had to take matters into my own hands last night. I could have used some company myself. Maybe next time, yes?"

I looked up at the sky. "Gods, I thank you for your gifts. Please don't take them from me." Leliana giggled at my reaction, before I looked at her. "So… You're serious?"

"I knew you were attracted to me in Lothering, Uhtred. I am not blind. Just know that attraction was returned, and I thought that was obvious. My only question is why haven't you done anything?"

"Ah…" I looked around and Solona was talking to Wynne, so I got to my feet and offering my hand, escorting Leliana away for some privacy. "There's a good reason. You know about my wife?" I asked after we'd crossed the village, taking a seat on a bench outside another small cottage.

"Yes, I'm aware she passed recently."

"Correct. So there are two reasons. First, I feel I should still be mourning, but it has been at least three months. And with everything that has happened since the attack, I haven't had any real time to sit back and think about things. It probably helps that I haven't really had time to think, in all honesty. And I guess… I don't know, I'm just moving on. Solona has definitely helped in that regard." Leliana giggled again. "Secondly, and probably more importantly, you're a reminder."

"How do you mean?"

"You're similar to my wife. Mostly through appearance. And I just thought… I guess I thought it would get weird. For me, not for you. And I didn't just want to see you as a replacement. You're definitely you, Leliana. Particularly with that accent."

She shuffled across the bench, laying a hand on my thigh. "And now?" she asked quietly.

"You're not jealous?" I retorted, unable to hide my surprise.

"Yes, I am."

"But?" I scratched my head, obviously now confused.

"Am I looking for love? Of course. I would think most people are. But am I also looking for a rather handsome, heroic warrior to warm my bed some evenings, perhaps performing with me certain acts that he performed with someone else last night? Yes. Absolutely yes. Am I willing to share that warrior with another person? For the time being, yes, I am. What does Solona think?"

I chuckled. "I think she just wanted to get to me first. She isn't after anything serious. And I'll be honest, at the moment, neither am I."

"Fair play to her. After our shared conversation last night, I'm not surprised it happened. There has been a little tension between some of us. You probably haven't noticed."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Solona has been wanting to do that since around the second day she joined our group. I can read people very easily, and I can honestly say she's had her eyes on you since day one."

"Okay, I had no idea about that."

"As I said, you probably didn't notice as you have been preoccupied by other things."

"So what do we do?"

She smiled before leaning across and kissing my cheek. "We let nature take its course. There is no rush. Do not feel obliged if such thoughts make you uncomfortable. I understand that you are a one-woman man, most of the time. Perhaps you can take this opportunity as a gift from those Gods you revere?"

I looked at the sky again. "Gods, I thank you. Please don't send me back to Skyrim yet. Let this last for another… What's the average lifespan on Thedas?"

Leliana giggled. "Come on, we should head back. No doubt we've got plenty of fighting to do today."

Returning to camp, I looked around at the rest, gauging their reaction to what had obviously happened the night before. Simply put, Morrigan fumed. That is the only way to put it. I don't know what she expected of my brother if his obvious affections were not going to be returned. I still didn't quite understand her. Whatever the case, no-one missed the fact she stomped around the campsite during breakfast, and later on when we started to pack up. I suggested to my brother that he should talk to her, but he told me not to worry. _Yeah, don't worry and then find yourself the subject of some dark ritual. Your funeral, brother._

Wynne waxed lyrical about the wonder of youth, claiming that in her wild, younger days back in the Circle, there were few relationships, as they were too easily discovered, so young men and women would simply take the chance to share the experience of the flesh. Alistair looked rather stunned by it all, as he could figure out what happened last night and that same morning. Sten didn't care, nor did Shale. That left Genitivi, who had disappeared to bed early the previous night and missed out on all the shenanigans around the fire, and probably didn't care about the personal relationships.

After packing up camp, we moved the horses into the Chantry along with all our supplies, and after closing the doors, we found some nails and a hammer and boarded up the door. "Hopefully the horses won't starve," Alistair stated, I wasn't sure trying to be humorous or not.

Genitivi led us out of the village, Aedan walking alongside him, following the path that he suggested would lead to a temple. He was confident the ashes would lie somewhere within the temple. I didn't think it would be a case of getting in and out. Neither did Aedan, who figured the temple was bound to be protected. We walked by one or two abandoned campsites along the path, though I wasn't sure how recently they had been used. Alistair and I checked the fire pits to find the embers were cold. "I don't think they've been used in some time," Alistair said. I nodded in agreement.

The path continued heading upwards, our march slowing slightly, all of us wanting to retain some energy for the inevitable fight to come. I found myself alongside Morrigan as she dropped to the rear of our column. I didn't think she'd dropped back to talk, so surprised me when she spoke.

"I had no idea your brother was so inclined."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean the elf. And the fact the elf is a man."

"I'll be honest, neither did I. He's never shown an inclination before, at least not in front of me. I had no idea about the servant. It must have happened after I'd moved out."

She looked at me. "He's never told you about his inclinations?"

I shrugged. "No, because I wouldn't expect him to tell me everything." I paused, adding humorously, "Maybe that's why he kept him alive. He wanted to fuck him."

"Well, he's made his choice then. I will not be a second or third to anyone else, nor will I be embarrassed in such a manner."

"I think you've made your own feelings perfectly clear. What did you expect?"

"While I might not want to fuck your brother, I do believe he did that last night simply to make a point, and perhaps to rub my face in it. Not a wise move, Uhtred."

Before I could reply, she marched forward into the middle of the line, making a beeline for Alistair. _Gods, I hope she isn't going to try and put her claws into him. He wouldn't last five minutes._ Reading his body language, Alistair was both surprised and uncomfortable that Morrigan was speaking to him, but after a few minutes, he appeared to relax and, perhaps a little surprising to some, he soon had Morrigan actually laughing at some of his banter. She was a strange one to figure out.

It took a couple of hours, but the ruins of a temple appeared in the distance, following the path through a narrow valley, around a corner and we arrived at what could be considered the front door. Genitivi had found a medallion he knew would probably open the doors, and it was a simple case of locking the medallion in place, listening to some clicks as bolts unlocked, and with help from Aedan and Sten, one of the two doors opened with a loud groan, and some rather ear-piercing screeching.

"So, these Disciples of Andraste, are we going to find more of them here?" I asked Genitivi.

"I'm not sure. It is possible if they know where the main temple is."

Sunlight filtered in through the large holes in the ceiling, falling snow adding to the atmosphere of peace. I was sure it wouldn't last. Nature, or at least ice and snow, had taken hold within the temple, the temperature probably even lower within than outside, and there was little left to suggest this was ever a functioning temple. If it had been, it was centuries ago.

Where the ceiling hadn't fallen in, we could see the remains of arches, and perhaps even remnants of paintings and murals on the roof, and on the walls to either side, those that hadn't collapsed anyway. Also along the walls, positioned against a number of pillars, were statues of who I assumed was Andraste.

We were all silent as we craned or swivelled our necks, taking in everything. "Warden, may I ask a question?"

"What is it, Brother?"

"While you venture further in, I wish to remain here and review the paintings and carvings. We may discover things about Andraste we don't know just from this very room."

"Before we do that, let's make sure you're left alone here. Don't want to be running into any of these disciples."

"Bloody cultists is what they are," Alistair muttered, noticing that Leliana nodded her head.

"Whatever they do believe in, it isn't the Andraste we revere."

Noticing corridors off to our left and right, Aedan chose to split us into two groups. "Uhtred, take… Solona, Leliana, Shale, check the corridor to our right, see what you can find. If you run into any enemies, take them out."

I wasn't the only one who knew we were not alone in the temple. Taking the lead, my sword was unsheathed by the time I stepped into the corridor, barely breathing as I strained to hear any noise. Glancing back, Leliana already had bow in hand, an arrow nocked, Solona with staff ready to fire magic. Shale was unarmed, but the golem would likely charge and cause havoc anyway.

A door ahead suddenly opened, and it was only quick thinking that stopped me being frozen in place, rolling to the side as the spell smacked into Shale. The golem simply groaned, hearing heavy footfalls as it passed by, followed quickly by either screams of fear or pain. Regaining my feet, I met the first cultist head on, raising my shield and feeling the impact of head against steel. The cultist dropped to the ground and I quickly put my sword through his chest.

The corridor split into two, so that's what we did, Leliana following Shale as Solona supported me, taking care of any mages keeping back as I dealt with anyone armed with swords or other pointy objects. My shield kept me protected from the pointy things, as Solona cast a spell that coated me in some sort of magical aura.

"It'll protect you from most spells," she explained to my curious glance.

"And they say magic should be feared!"

I still felt some of the physical effects of any spells fired in my direction, but noticed most flew by me in the direction of my companion. I made rather quick work of those holding sword and shields, as none of them wore armour or carried protection. My sword bloodied, I closed in on one of the two mages, stepping to the side as the mage thrust his staff in my direction. His staff was longer than my sword, so I waited until he swung wildly, allowing me to step forward and, with my usual good aim, managed to slice his throat. He dropped his staff and put both hands to his throat as I thrust my sword into his chest to finish the job.

Turning to my right, the other mage was sat against a wall, already dead, Solona stepping forward to check one of the adjoining rooms. "Anything in there?"

"No, it's empty. Just a bed that looks very inviting," she replied, giving me a look, similar to the night before in the cabin.

"Now is not the time." I paused. "Although I will remember that night fondly…"

She giggled as we turned and linked up with Shale and Leliana, the golem complaining as usual about having to deal with squishy humans. They hadn't found anything important either, so we headed back to the main hall, where Genitivi was inspecting a nearby column, Aedan and his group reappearing a couple of minutes later. Surprisingly, it was Sten who was bleeding from a wound.

"Let me heal it," Wynne pleaded.

"Back off, mage. I will be fine."

"You're being ridiculous."

"And you know I tolerate you because the Warden requests it. But that doesn't mean I will accept you using magic on me."

Wynne was ready to continue her argument, but likely noticed all our shaking heads, so she relented though still grumbled under her breath. Aedan gestured for us to move forward, walking past more collapsed parts of the temple, the wind whistling through the gaps, causing one or two of us to shiver as the temperature was certainly colder in the temple than outside.

Another pair of hallways led off to the left and right, Aedan not even having to give orders as the same teams split up and headed off. Shale took the lead this time, the golem suggesting it could take most of the hits, leaving the remnants for us to deal with. A couple of mages even gave the golem a pause for thoughts before it charged off, its arms swinging like windmills, sending anyone stupid enough to get in its way flying through the air. Those not dead by the time they hit walls or ground were quickly killed by the rest of us. The hallway again split up, Solona following me as we dealt with at least half a dozen enemy, Solona quickly dealing with the lone mage as I fought off a trio of warriors and two others dual wielding daggers.

I had to go on the defence until Solona could assist, and I'll admit to laughing when three of them went up in flames. That distracted one of them enough that I put my sword through their gut before they even realised what was happening, stepping to my left and slamming my shield into the other that hadn't gone up in flames. As they staggered back, I sliced them from hip to shoulder, watching as they spun, blood spurting into the wall behind them. Stopping for a moment, I couldn't help sniff and near gag at the smell of cooked flesh, turning to see the trio of now hideously burned bodies on the ground.

"That you're doing?" I asked of Solona.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Then she sniffed. "Never get used to that smell though. Disgusting…"

"Blood, cooked flesh, the smell of a battlefield after the fighting has finished. None of them you ever truly get used to," I stated as we wandered back to the main hall.

"You have plenty of experience?"

"More than enough."

Shale continued to complain as we waited in the main hall for Aedan and his group. They took longer to reappear this time, Wynne having to heal my brother as his left arm was covered in blood. While I wasn't concerned, I still noticed the blood dripping on the ground, my eyes naturally drawn to it. "Wraiths. Demons be here," he stated with a grin. Once healed, he headed back to Genitivi, ensured he was safe and willing to wait. He returned a minute later, Genitivi agreeing he would only get in the way, so Aedan took point and led the way up the stairs.

Opening the set of doors, we were greeted with another grand but dilapidated hall, more snow billowing in through holes in the ceiling, though ever more murals, carvings and statues adorning the walls and ceiling. And it was still bitterly cold. Everyone bar myself was now mentioning the dropping temperature. I felt it but couldn't let them know I was, being a Nord and all, it would just be embarrassing.

Even more what we were all now calling cultists, as Father Eirik definitely led a cult not a religion, were waiting for us, and this time we all worked as a team. The trio of mages we had on our side made short work of the opposing trio, the rogues barely worrying us either as Aedan, Alistair, Sten and myself made short work of them. Shale was directed towards more warriors flooding in our direction, taking great delight in practically squashing them into the ground. Of course, the golem then complained about all the blood. It did like moaning.

The grand hall gave way to a narrow hallway, which split into two, one corridor to the left, one way to the right. "Think they go to the same place?" Aedan asked.

"Best if we stick together, right? Just in case they don't," Aedan replied.

"So, left or right?"

"Shall we have a vote or you just decide?" Alistair retorted, looking at me with a smirk.

"If you want to be that way, fine, we're going left."

Whether that was the right decision or not, we'd never know. But the cultists must have spent years preparing for someone to eventually wander in this far, as all manner of traps were waiting for the unwary. After walking into the first trap, a simple string across the ground which nearly led to Aedan losing his head after he'd snapped it, resulted in Leliana and Zevran taking the lead, their eyes focused on anything that would cause us harm. They managed to disarm most of the traps we came across, those that they couldn't we just walked around.

The cultists fought were ever more ferocity with each room we entered. They were already fighting to the death, as we weren't stupid enough to leave anyone alive behind us, but by the time we'd passed through only three more rooms, I think all of us were bleeding, even the mages. Wynne eventually called us to a halt and even Aedan couldn't argue. Shale kept watch as most of us collapsed to the ground, some of us at least leaning against a wall, as Wynne and Solona healed us first before focusing on themselves.

"How much further do you think it is?" I asked my brother, both of us leaning back against one of the walls, my own head back with eyes closed. I assumed he was probably doing the same thing.

"No idea. But we appear to be at the rear of whatever this temple is. So I'm left wondering what will we find next…"

"Hopefully fewer cultists."

"Careful what you wish for, Uhtred. We may run into something worse," Alistair stated.

As was usual with my luck and jinxing myself, he would eventually be proven one hundred percent correct.

* * *

Caves. How the temple had ended up leading into an enormous system of caverns, I didn't know, but at least the complaints about being cold ceased, at least for a little while. Cultists still lingered in some sections of the caves, but we had learned our lessons, ensuring we didn't stumble across any traps. As for the cultists themselves, we killed them as quickly as possible. Particularly the mages, who were starting to piss everyone off. But that wasn't what surprised me.

It was the fact we ran into dragons. Perhaps that isn't the right description, as they were not the dragons I'd faced in Skyrim. They were smaller, and different to another sort of dragon we met later, which had the appearance of actual baby dragons. They were definitely not cute, still capable of breathing fire, a mouthful of sharp teeth and razor sharp claws ready to tear our skin to shreds.

The smaller dragons were rather easy to deal with, as they were susceptible to all manner of magic attacks, while those of us armed with swords, and perhaps shields, depending if Sten got in close or not, could cut them down without too much hassle. The only time they were a concern is when we ran into packs of them. We had the numbers to deal with them, but there were moments when one of us would be overwhelmed until assistance came in the form of magic or more swords.

We came to another junction, this time just keeping to the same path instead of veering off. The cave turned left and right, and the smell started to get worse, leaving us wondering where we were heading and what we were going to find. Entering a larger cave, I was stunned that we entered some sort of lair, as I counted at least a dozen eggs, and there were probably more.

In the middle of the cave stood a human mage. "You dare enter our sanctum!" he yelled, holding his staff high.

"You besmirch the name of Andraste!" Leliana screamed, an arrow flying through the air, entering the forehead of the mage before he could charge a spell.

As he dropped to the ground, a trio of the larger dragons to either side woke up and charged, and fireballs were quickly fired in our direction. Our three mages replied in kind, though even I knew that dragons were not bothered by fire. They were bothered by the cold, however, and the freezing spells worked like a charm, allowing Sten and I to close in one of the dragons and start hacking. I stepped back as Sten growled, raising his sword high above his head in two hands, and in one powerful swing, beheaded the frozen dragon. We turned to help out our colleagues, finding Shale busy beating a dragon to death, so we helped Aedan and Alistair with the other one.

Once the dragons were all dead, we took a moment to check around, amazed that it appears the cultists had been breeding the dragons. I didn't think such a thing was possible. Dragons were not docile creatures, as far as I was concerned, and I didn't think could be trained. But the evidence was overwhelming, as it was humans who had built everything in the cave.

"What do we do?" Aedan asked, sounding very unsure.

"Should we destroy the eggs?" Alistair added.

I had half a mind to start swinging. The other half thought we could possibly preserve the eggs for study, though I figured that would probably only end badly, particularly if they hatched. If young dragons were anything like we'd just fought our way through, then any sort of scholar would barely survive five seconds. "Uhtred?" my brother asked again.

"We must destroy this whole cave. I'm not sure what dragons are like on Thedas, but even on Skyrim, I would not let something like this stand." I added quietly, "Not that I know of them laying eggs… That's something else entirely."

"What was that?" Leliana asked.

Blinking rapidly at the question, my mind having wandered off, I shook my head. "Nothing. Just talking to myself, remembering what dragons were like on Skyrim."

"Did you ever find something like this?"

"Thank the Gods, no. I'm not sure what I would have done otherwise." Turning to the mages, I asked, "Can any of you bring this whole thing down?" gesturing to the roof.

Wynne smirked, and I knew it would be a positive response. "Leave it to me, Uhtred. If you make your way out of this chamber, I'll ensure little evidence is even left of what transpired here."

We gathered in the passage as Wynne started waving her arms about, staff raised high, and the tip of it started to glow. Then I felt the ground under my feet start to shake, sharing one or two concerned glances with my colleagues. Thankfully the ground didn't shake for too long, as there was an almighty crash and dust billowed down the passageway towards us. Wynne disappeared for a moment as I closed my eyes, hiding my face from the dust and unable to stop the cough, hearing others do the same thing.

"Well, that's that then," I heard Wynne exclaim, opening my eyes to see her rubbing her hands, amazed to see the roof of the chamber had completely collapsed, "Will that suffice, Uhtred? No more dragons?"

I couldn't help chuckle. "If that doesn't stop them, nothing will."

Heading back the way we came, Aedan turned at the previous junction and we soon found ourselves entering an enormous chamber, and this was also partially open to the elements, pockets of deep lying snow on the ground, with ice stalactites and stalagmites surrounding us. I noticed one or two of my colleagues' shiver as we wandered forward, and again I felt a little chill myself. Running into a few more dragon-like creatures certainly warmed us up. Though Wynne continued to heal us when possible, those of us armed with swords were starting to feel very sore, and while mostly healed, the blood still coated our swords, shields and armour.

The chamber narrowed for a few metres, exiting into a different chamber, and I wasn't the only one who immediately though _Oh shit._ Bringing up the rear, I was the last one to see exactly what we faced. At least a dozen warriors. Another dozen archers, all of them with bows raised, arrows nocked, ready to fire. And at least half a dozen mages.

An armoured warrior held up a hand, I think at both his own people and to us, Aedan doing the same thing. I didn't particularly want to sheathe my sword, but he glanced back at all of us and nodded, probably reading most of our minds. Grudgingly, I sheathed my sword, my eyes wary of the enemy, though I noticed bows were lowered in return.

"I don't know who you people are, but you will go no further!" the man demanded.

From behind, I could see Aedan folded his arms over his chest, keeping his posture relaxed. The rest of us fanned out alongside him, a pace or two back. I noticed Leliana stand to off the edge, her eyes never leaving whoever the man was.

"Who are you?" Aedan asked.

The man glared in return. "You have no right to ask me of my name, stranger. You have defiled our temple, spilled blood of the faithful and slaughtered our young."

"You mean the little dragons?" I asked.

He glared at me for a moment before he stepped forward, near eyeball to eyeball with my brother. He straightened his posture, though made no motion to unsheathe his weapon. "You will tell me now, intruder, why you have done all this. Why have you come here?"

"Tell me who and your people are, and I will share the reason why I am here."

The man continued to glare in silence, and I'll admit to a slight concern that he was simply going to start a fight. But, rather confidently, he turned his back on us and paced back and forth a few times, before finally nodding to himself. "Very well, my name is Father Kolgrim. I am the leader and spiritual guide to the Disciples of Andraste."

"Cult more like it," Leliana muttered under her breath, only loud enough for me to hear thankfully. I glanced in her direction and, if looks could kill, she would have slain everyone in the chamber. I actually found her look a turn on. _I'm just a sucker for redheads._

Kolgrim had continued talking to my brother as I'd turned out, only catching the last of his sentence. "…returned to Her faithful in a form more radiant than you can imagine!"

"They're insane!" Leliana stated. Aedan turned our way and glared. To her credit, Leliana glared right back, and I thought she was going to stride forward and share her opinion. A quick look around, noticing bows slowly being raised, led to her nodding her head in his direction. I won't lie, I agreed with her completely, but even I knew we were outnumbered, and shouldn't do anything that would rile this group any further.

Kolgrim then made an offer which surprised everyone. "Perhaps there is a way to make up for your transgressions against us and our children?"

"Name it," Aedan stated.

"What is it you seek here, stranger?"

"The Urn of Sacred Ashes."

I noticed the smirk on Kolgrim's face. _Perhaps we are not the first visitors who have approached?_ "The temple ahead does contain the remains of the mortal Andraste. The temple and urn are watched by an immortal guardian. He is trapped in the past and refuses to accept the risen Andraste."

"Risen Andraste?" I mouthed to Alistair, having missed parts of the conversation.

"Dragon," he replied silently.

I almost started laughing. _Gods, they're insane. Absolutely insane. What is Aedan going to agree to?_

"You want us to do what?" Wynne exclaimed, "Aedan, you cannot seriously be considering this?!"

Kolgrim raised his hand, and the bows were all raised in an instant. "Wait!" Aedan exclaimed, "Let me discuss this with my colleagues."

"If I see a single hand move towards a weapon, I will order my men to fire on you."

"Very well."

Ensuring my hand stayed away from my sword, we gathered in a small group. Wynne and Leliana were both furious, while Morrigan was at the other extreme, apparently amused by it all. "You even consider doing this, Aedan," Leliana started to warn.

"What are our other options?" he asked in return, "We're surrounded and outnumbered. Even if my brother were to use his gift, most of us will end up either dead or injured by the time it's over. We're not invincible."

"So you choose to defile the ashes?" Leliana asked through gritted teeth.

My brother threw one of those charming smiles even I knew well. "Do you seriously think I would do such a thing? I am Andrastrian, just like nearly all of you. Certain people excluded. Obviously."

"So your choice?" Wynne asked carefully.

"I will ensure we walk out of here. After that, wherever the path takes us." We split up again, Aedan approaching Kolgrim. Our conversation had taken place in whispers so hopefully he didn't hear too much. Aedan nodded. "Very well, Father. It would appear our very survival necessitates carrying out your request. We have no choice but to agree to your term."

Kolgrim appeared pleased by our decision, immediately turning and gesturing for us to follow, as the warriors, archers and mages split up, some following us, others remaining in the chamber. The passage continued for a few minutes until we walked out into the open air for the first time in what felt like hours. More ruins littered the landscape, though in the distance stood another temple, this one appearing to be in far better condition than the one we had just walked through. But that is not what took our attention. My attention.

I heard a roar. A roar I knew all too well. Looking up, I was probably the only one not to flinch or reach for a weapon as the dragon flew overhead, roaring again as it did so. I kept an eye on it as I noticed everyone looking around for cover. I stepped forward past Kolgrim, who nodded his appreciation, thinking I believed it was Andraste. Instead, I asked a simple question.

"Dovah, zu'u los fin Dovahkiin. Can hi mindoraan zu'u?"


	20. Chapter 20 - Earn that Urn

The dragon did not respond. Whether it was because it chose to ignore me, or it didn't understand me, I'm not sure. Kolgrim had given me a funny look as I used the dragon tongue, and I'll admit a little disappointment that the dragon would not converse with me if it did hear my words. Instead, it simply sat on the ledge and watched us walk towards the next temple.

"They're fucking insane."

I wasn't the only one to burst into laughter as we stopped a few metres from the door leading into the temple. "Leliana, language!" Wynne gently chastised. Perched on the ledge behind us, the dragon continued to watch our progress and roared. "I think it can hear you too!"

"Tell me you don't agree, Wynne! Tell me any of you don't agree! How could anyone possibly believe that a dragon is our beloved Andraste returned?"

"Our bard does have a point," Aedan muttered, "But what do we do about the dragon?"

"Deal with it once we've got the ashes," I replied.

"What does it intend to do about a dragon, considering it is a creature of mere flesh and blood?" Shale asked, sarcasm dripping from its tone.

"You've seen my gift, Shale. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. It can be done. It must be done. Whatever that dragon is, they appear not to be the same as the world I am from. It didn't understand a word I said of the language I know dragons speak. I doubt when we kill it that I will absorb its soul."

"It is written that dragons, at least on Thedas, contain the souls of the old gods," Wynne explained, "Whether there is truth to that, I'm not sure."

Gathering at the door, Aedan looked at me again. "Okay, we get the ashes first, then we hit the dragon. Uhtred, you will take the lead while dealing with the dragon. You've dealt with them before, and I can only assume a dragon is a dragon, so I doubt you'll be surprised. Tell us what to do and we'll follow your orders."

"The most important one. Don't get dead."

He nodded before glancing across the team. "Does anyone not want to enter? Do not feel obliged."

"I will take guard here and watch the cultists," Sten offered.

"I have no interest in the remains of a dead person. I will remain here too," Shale offered.

"Uhtred?" he asked me.

"I've lived here long enough to have at least an appreciation of Andraste. I'll join you."

He grinned, laying a hand on my shoulder. "We'll make a true native of you yet, brother."

Compared to the ruin temple we had entered first, this one appeared to be in relatively good condition. The door opened without a problem, and there was no problem with lights, as candles and braziers burned rather brightly. It was also rather warm in the entrance hall, carvings and paintings adoring both walls and the ceiling above us. That wasn't what took our attention though. A lone man was waiting for us. He had all the appearance of a warrior, though even I could see that his armour was positively ancient, left wondering who he was and how long he had been waiting for someone, anyone, to arrive.

"I can feel the holy spirit," Leliana whispered, "It is tied to this place. Can you not feel it?"

Her voice carried a sense of wonder. I thought she was about the start weeping. "If this entrance hall is an example of what we find within, then this is a very special place indeed," Wynne added.

The warrior raised a hand, bringing us to a halt before him, though he greeted all of us with a friendly smile. "I bid you all welcome, pilgrims. Welcome to the Temple of Andraste."

"Who are you?" my brother asked.

"I am the Guardian of the Ashes." He smiled again, meeting our eyes individually. "I have waited many years for this day. It pleases me to see so many of the faithful have made this journey."

"How long have you been waiting?" Leliana asked, still sure she wanted to take a knee and start praying. I'm not mocking. I understood how important this was for her.

"I cannot say. My duty, my life, has been to protect the Urn and prepare the faithful for those who come to revere Andraste. And I shall remain here until my task is done the Imperium has crumbled into the sea."

Aedan and Alistair shared an awkward glance. "Um, the Imperium is no longer as powerful as it once was, Guardian. They have been defeated on many fronts, not just by those who revere Andraste, but by others who have attacked from foreign lands."

He didn't appear surprised. "Maybe my task is on the verge of being fulfilled."

Whether we all wanted to ask plenty of questions or not, I'm not sure, but my brother was eager to get on with it. I didn't blame him, as we'd fought our way to the temple, and knew we'd have some more fighting to do upon leaving. But he did have to ask about the cultists outside. To say the Guardian was mocking in his description would be an understatement. He didn't exactly get angry, but echoed Leliana's words outside. Andraste would definitely not return to the world as a dragon, if she were to ever return. "A true believer would not require audacious displays of power. She will not return as she will remain at the Maker's side."

Then he told us something that I think saddened us all when asked who he actually was.

"I am all that remains of the first disciples. I swore I would protect the urn as long as I lived, and I have lived a very long time."

Leliana stepped forward and bent a knee, grabbing his hand. "Blessed Guardian, I must know. Did you know Andraste?"

He looked down and smiled at her before beckoning for her to stand. "Did anyone really know Her, child, save the Maker? She would often spend weeks alone in meditation, often without food or water."

"What was she like?" she asked quietly.

He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, the smile never wavering. "Child, I cannot begin to express in words the love I have in my heart for Andraste. You must seek Her out for yourself. You all must."

If Leliana was disappointed, she gave nothing away, simply thanking the Guardian before stepping back. "Apologies if this appears a little blunt, but how are you still alive?" I asked. I mean, I'd met very old people back on Skyrim, what we called 'elders'. But even I could do the maths and recognise the man in front of us would be positively ancient.

"I made a vow to Andraste, and to the Maker. My life is tied to the Ashes. As long as they remain, so will I."

"Does that mean you are immortal?" I wondered.

"Such a possibility does exist."

"Guardian, we would like to see the Urn of Sacred Ashes," my brother announced.

The Guardian nodded. "Very well. You have come to honour Andraste, and you shall, if you all prove yourself worthy."

"What do we need to do?"

"A test of faith. It is not my place to decide if you are all worthy or not. No, it is the Gauntlet that will decide. And, if you are found worthy, you will see the Urn and be allowed a pinch of the sacred ashes. If not…" He trailed off as it wasn't hard to figure out what would happen if we failed. I'd heard of similar tests in Skyrim. You either passed, lived and gained the treasure, or you failed and paid with your life. It may seem extreme, but the devout would be willing to lay their life on the line to prove their worth and devotion to a God.

Aedan looked at each of us, I guess for anyone who was having second thoughts to back out and join Shale and Sten outside. I nodded along with everyone else. Even Morrigan nodded. "I will admit, I am interested to see what all the fuss is about." I couldn't help chuckle at her blunt remark, but at least she was willing.

Then the Guardian announced he had a question for us. In fact, he had a question for each of us. Now I was intrigued, wondering what this man, who had lived for centuries, could possibly know about us. We quickly realised he knew everything about us. All our secrets.

It was the first test.

The first question was aimed at my brother. The Guardian pulled no punches and I'll admit even I winced as he laid bare the demons my brother was no doubt carrying in his heart. I had those same feelings, but the Guardian made them feel so intense, it felt like only yesterday that we had left them behind.

"How could you possibly…" my brother started to ask, before he stopped and figured it out. "Do I feel like I failed my parents? No, because they wanted me to live. My brother too. They wanted us to live and take back what they lost. And we will take it back one day. It may be far in the future, but Howe will pay for his crimes. But if you are asking about regret, then yes, of course I feel that. I feel it every single day. But I do not feel any guilt. I loved my parents. They loved me. And they wanted what was best for their children."

The Guardian nodded before turning towards Leliana. Each question was like the last. A real punch in the gut as our insecurities, our regrets, our pain and loss, was laid out for everyone else to witness. Leliana was angered that he accused her of faking her vision, retorting that she was a true believer, and would remain so until lying on her deathbed. Alistair admitted he should have died at Ostagar instead of Cailan or Duncan. Aedan and I tried to argue, unaware how much heartbreak he had carried around within since Ostagar. Aedan rested a hand on his shoulder and said we would have to talk later. Zevran was very short when asked about a kill he regretted. None of us had a clue to what the Guardian referred, and I was already assuming Zevran wouldn't willingly share either.

Then he focused on the mages. He asked about Solona's role in the uprising at the Circle and if she believes she failed her companions. "Never. We fought for what we believed. There would always be casualties. Did we go too far?" She stopped, obviously thinking how to put it, before finally nodding. "Yes, we did. And, for that reason, I carry regret and guilt for the deaths that I caused. Would I do it again? In a heartbeat, though I would ensure it would be done differently."

Wynne admitted to carrying doubts about nearly everything to do with her life. Her time in the Circle. The abandonment of her son, though we all argued that she was left no choice. She smiled at us, but said that is what she feels, and that is what is most important. But her final retort made the Guardian smile and nod. "Only a fool is truly certain of themselves."

Then came Morrigan. "Begone, spirit, I will not play your games."

Thankfully, the Guardian wasn't offended, respecting her wishes. Then he finally turned to me. "Uhtred, you are a stranger to these lands."

"Know that, eh?"

"Yes. The Maker does work in mysterious ways. You watched your mother slowly die over two winters, knowing there was nothing you could do, yet even after all this time, you still blame yourself. Do you still believe you could have saved her?"

"You… How could you…"

"You were a simple farmer, not a warrior. Not gifted with magic. Too poor to afford any proper medical treatment. You did everything you could. She was always going to die."

"No, I don't believe I could have saved her. But I wish there was something I could have done. Instead, I had to watch her waste away, growing weaker each and every day, until finally I held her hand as she took her last breath. I then had to dig a hole in our backyard and bury her under the oak tree, where she still rests to this day. That is one of two reasons why I left the farm. I could not remain there, knowing she was in the ground. Do not speak as if you know me, spirit, because that is not the only heartbreak I carry deep within."

There was silence, and I wasn't even aware of the wetness on my cheeks until I felt someone grab my hand. "Uhtred, we had no idea," Solona said quietly.

"No-one knows. Not even Aedan. I didn't know my real father. He died before I was born. And I watched my mother die slowly. Of course that will scar the heart and soul. I have moved on, but I can still close my eyes and see her own looking back at me, hoping against hope that she would live to see the next morning."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Aedan asked.

"Because although I think you would have believed me, talking about my mother back in Skyrim would have just been awkward. So I didn't mention it. And, to be honest, I actually haven't given it much thought until he mentioned it."

"The way to the ashes is now open. May you all find what you seek," the Guardian stated. A bright light then enveloped him, causing myself and I assumed everyone to look away. We looked back to where he had been standing to find that he's disappeared.

"Figured," Aedan muttered, before he pointed at the doors, which were now open. "Well, at least we can proceed. Shame Genitivi couldn't come. He would have loved this."

"Perhaps afterwards, once we've killed the dragon?" I suggested. My brother just grinned and nodded.

Over the next hour, we were tested as a group. The first was a test of brains, or knowledge if you will. Eight questions in total, asked by what appeared to be spirits. I knew none of them, though Leliana and Wynne recognised most of the names, particularly towards the end, where we were asked incredibly difficult questions that took minutes of quiet discussion before we felt confident to answer. After successfully answering the last question, the doors ahead opened, and I wasn't the only one to grumble about 'never being asked another bloody question.'

My brain hurt.

The next test, if it was a test, was a real kick in the guts for my brother and I. It was only a reflection, or a spirit who looked like him, but the likeness was uncanny. And when he spoke, it was like he was there with us. We knew he wasn't. He was dead, and had been since that night at Castle Cousland. The reflection spoke only to my brother, so it was up to me to usher us backwards so the two could speak in peace. None of us heard the words that were shared.

The spirit eventually blinked out of existence but had handed my brother a memento, turning to us as he looped the necklace around his neck. I asked what it was, he simply shrugged. Wynne approached and took hold of it. "It's magical, Aedan. I can focus once we're done here and tell you how it may help you."

Following the hallway, it turned a couple of times, the door ahead opening, revealing an empty room. "Well, this isn't concerning at all!" Alistair stated.

It was a test of skill, of strength and also of… I would assume courage or bravery because we were fighting ourselves. "Take out yourselves before helping anyone else," Aedan ordered. I needed no instruction, unsheathing my sword and heading straight for me. Yes, it was as strange as it sounds.

And, to no surprise whatsoever, the spirit version of myself Shouted. Of course, it had no real effect, as I'd withstood the Shouts of Alduin and lived to tell the tale. But the spirit version was an exact copy, as skilled with sword and shield as I was. It knew all the tricks I did, so I knew I would have to fight differently. That's easier said than done, considering I'd fought the same way for years. I'm usually one for all-out attack, only considering defence when absolutely necessary. So in an effort to confuse the spirit version, I stayed only on defence, parrying most swings of the sword, blocking those that would inflict pain with my shield. It took only a minute or so to figure out the weakness, and after the spirit stepped forward, I simply turned, using my shield at the same time, lowering myself almost to a knee and thrusting my sword up and under the shield. The spirit disappeared immediately.

I turned to see Leliana had already defeated hers and was now firing arrows, Zevran in combat, twirling daggers as he fought his own reflection, while the three mages were already done and dusted. I helped out my brother, and together we managed to defeat his spirit, before rushing forward and killing Alistair's without a problem.

"Okay, I'll be honest. I saw plenty of weird and disturbing shit in Skyrim. But I can honestly say I never fought myself in all that time."

The third trial was a puzzle. I hate puzzles. I'd completed plenty in Skyrim but I was glad to have plenty of companions this time, as to complete this puzzle, we needed plenty of bodies and it took us quite a while to figure out how to make the bridge first appear, and then appear sturdy enough for us to cross over. Once it appeared solid, once of had to attempt to cross. A few of us shared glances before we all looked at Aedan.

"Come on, fearless leader. Take the first step and prove your worth," I stated. And, yes, there was a little sarcasm. I met the eyes of Alistair and he burst into laughter, unable to hide my smirk.

His first couple of steps were tentative, clearly checking that the bridge actually existed. But once he had confidence that he wasn't going to fall to his death, he strode confidently across, turning around at the end and performing a theatrical bow. "Smartarse!" I called out as the rest of us crossed as well.

Another hallway led to doors that opened as we approached. We walked into a grand hall, the ceiling high above us, arches appearing to hold it up. More carvings and mural lined the walls, and Leliana murmured that the feeling of faith increased in intensity upon walking in. Before us was a small altar. A few paces in front of the altar was a bank of flames. Standing a dozen paces away, the heat was intense. I was left wondering how we would proceed.

Aedan approached the altar to find an inscription written in stone. He read it out for us. "Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave, lord and beggar; be born anew in the Maker's sight."

"It's the true test of faith," Leliana stated, "We must strip ourselves bare and prove our worth to Andraste and the Maker. Only by showing our belief will we pass through the flames untouched."

Those of Andrastrian faith started to take off their armour straight away. I was surprised Morrigan wasted no time disrobing too, meeting my glance with a smirk. "You think a little fire concerns me?"

Solona must have noticed me just staring at the flames. "You have faith?" she asked.

I held up the amulet I generally kept hidden. "I have faith, but not the same as you."

"What of Andraste though? Do you believe she exists?" I nodded. "Do you believe she is the bride of the Maker?"

"There's nothing to suggest that she isn't. From what I have read, she earned the devotion she receives from all of you."

"Do you believe you are worthy of passing through?"

"I have passed all the tests with you."

She smiled. "Then get naked, Uhtred. I think you will find Andraste rather accepting."

It was weird seeing everyone naked. Alistair covered himself up, naturally embarrassed. Surprisingly, Aedan did as well. I shrugged and let it all hang freely. Solona looked me up and down, smiled, then licked her lips rather seductively. Leliana, who hadn't seen me in all my naked glory, didn't know where to look except up and down my body, unable to tear her eyes away. I returned the compliment, Leliana proving to be a natural redhead, and she probably had the greatest pair of breasts I'd ever seen on a woman. They were so perfect I felt myself get a little excited, and she noticed too, a smile creeping across her face. So I showed a little modesty, and covered myself.

Morrigan walked over to stand in front of me, looked me up and down, moved my hands away and felt me up, which caused me to shudder, then simply stated, "Impressive, Uhtred. Very impressive." That led to roars of laughter from my brother. I'd never given it much thought before, but even Zevran sidled across and gave me rather positive feedback, whispering something in my ear I'm glad my brother couldn't hear.

"Okay, are we all ready?" my brother asked once his laughter died down, "How should we do this?"

"I think we should link arms and pass through as one," Leliana stated.

It was a sensible idea. My brother was in the middle, of course. And, naturally, I found myself flanked by Solona to one side and Leliana to the other. Once in position, we all looked at each other, nodded, then walked through the flames.

We all passed through unscathed.

The flames immediately disappeared as the Guardian blinked into existence behind us. He made no mention of our nudity, simply stating that we had passed on the tests and were therefore worthy of approaching the ashes. With a final bow, he then flashed out of existence once again.

Dressing ourselves first, we quietly approached the steps leading towards the ashes. Towering over us was an enormous statue of Andraste. Somewhat strangely, flame flickered in her left hand, I assume a symbol for something. I didn't know what. At the base of the steps, those of the faith lowered themselves to the ground and prayed. I stood with head bowed in solemn silence, simply to show my respect. I may not have been of the same faith, but I knew of Andraste and Her sacrifice. If all the stories were true, and as I said above, there was nothing to suggest it wasn't anything but fact, then I deemed her as worthy of respect as all the other gods I revered.

Aedan slowly walked the stairs, followed by all of us. We stayed back as he approached then urn, before he turned and took out the vial he had been given by Father Kolgrim. He grinned and called "Catch!" as he flicked the vial in my direction. I caught it easily and pocketed it.

"Thank you, Grey Warden," Wynne stated, bowing her head in his direction.

"Have faith, all of you. There will be hard choices ahead, but I will endeavour to make the right one's when I can."

Before the Urn, he took out a small pouch, laying it on the table. Reaching forward to grab the top of the Urn, even I noticed his hand shake. I shared a glance with Leliana, unsurprised that she now wept openly. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close, doing the same with Solona to the other side, as she too was overwhelmed.

Aedan retrieved a pinch of the ashes, carefully placing those in the pouch. Replacing the lid, he then kissed the top of the urn. "Blessed Andraste, guide my path," he whispered. Turning towards us, he gestured with his head for others to follow. Wynne, Leliana, Solona and Alistair all followed. As devout as she was, Leliana near collapsed, and it heartened me to see that it was Solona who offered her hand, both touching the base of Her statue with the same reverence I would have given a statue of Talos. Wynne was overcome as well, wiping her eyes as she walked back to us. Alistair was unusually silent, a sign that he could feel the sense of occasion.

It was a powerful moment, one that I would remember for the rest of my days, a sign of utter faith and devotion to their prophet and their God.

Clearing his throat, my brother spoke. "We should go. We have a dragon to kill, cultists to take care of and then we really must collect Brother Genitivi. The faithful must know of this place."

* * *

Father Kolgrim wasn't stupid. He knew we hadn't defiled the ashes, though I proved it when I took out the vial, showed it to him, dropped it on the ground and smashed it into pieces.

Then we killed them all. We purposely left Kolgrim alone for Leliana to kill, and I think she took great delight in slitting his throat. Heading back into the caverns, we searched for and killed the rest of the cultists, most of my colleagues fighting with a religious fervour that only seeing the ashes could have brought on.

Confident that the cultists to a man, and woman, were now dead, we headed back outside to deal with the dragon. There was no sign of the giant beast. Aedan asked how we would summon it. Back in Skyrim, I knew Shouts that would summon dragons. Not knowing if dragons even had names on this world, that simply wasn't an option. Then I noticed the giant gong, and I just knew that was what would summon it.

"Stand ready," I ordered, "Mages, get to high ground. Remember, dragons are completely immune to fire. They can be susceptible to freezing and ice attacks, definitely do not like being shocked. Leliana, you focus on hitting it with as many arrows as possible. Zevran, are you adept with a bow?"

"I am. I can assist if you wish?"

"I do. Before you do, give me a dagger. I'm going to need it." He looked confused by the request, but handed it over. "All you both need to do is ensure every arrow hits its mark." As those five disappeared, I gathered the rest close to me. "What we do is quite simple. Get in close and make it bleed. Try not to be a hero. I can use my Shouts."

"Won't they weaken you?" Aedan asked. I knew he would be concerned.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes. If you know any tricks about dealing with fire, I suggest you use them now. Once we're fighting the dragon, it will be to the death."

Once everyone was in position, I raised the hammer and struck the metal gong. The clang was loud and echoed around the mountain top, left wondering if they would have heard it all the way in Denerim. Silence followed once the ringing in my ears stopped. Alistair looked ready to ask a question, but I raised a hand to halt it, closing my eyes and listening for the tell-tale signs of an approaching dragon.

It took a few minutes but I finally heard it. The flapping of giant wings in the wind. It was barely audible before it slowly grew louder and louder. "There!" I pointed towards a nearby mountain range. We all turned, mages with staffs raised, archers with arrows nocked, the rest of us simply watching. Then it appeared, roaring as it headed straight for us, almost straight for me, and flame was immediately fired in our direction, causing us to dive out of the way.

Getting to my feet straight away, my eyes searched the sky for the dragon, hearing it roar continuously. Reappearing from behind a mountain, it again dived in our direction, watching magic attacks flying towards it. Summoning all the internal strength I could muster, I locked eyes with the dragon as it approached and leaned back slightly.

"JOOR… ZAH… FRUL!"

The Shout worked a little differently in this world, as it didn't just force the dragon to land. The dragon took the full force of my Shout and simply stopped flying, crashing to the ground, again causing us to jump out of the way as its body slid past, wasting little time getting to its feet, swinging around to face me.

Holding up both hands, I yelled, "Wait!"

The dragon cocked it's head, and I was left assured that it understood that word at least. "This doesn't require bloodshed. But what tongue do you speak? Dov or common?" The dragon simply snorted, so now I wondered if it could understand but not speak. Lowering one hand to my chest, I said, "I am Uhtred. Some call me Dragonborn. Your kind called me Dovahkin." I pointed at the dragon. "Who are you?"

"Andraste!" the dragon roared, standing back on its hind legs for a moment, flapping its wings. I turned my head away to avoid the dirt and dust, before it settled down again.

"No, you're not. Andraste was a woman burned long ago. Her ashes are in the temple behind you. What is your true name, the one given to you by the gods?"

"I am Andraste!" I couldn't help but sigh. "And you killed my master!"

Lowering its head, its body in an attack position or perhaps ready to breathe flame, it snorted and had a look its eyes I'd seen before. I pulled up my shield, my blade on top, meeting its glare. "Your kind have no masters. Where I am from, your kind were once revered as gods. And I made a pact that I would live in peace with your kind. But if you intend to fight me, rest assured you will not survive. I have yet to meet a dragon yet to match my Thu'um, and rest assured again, yours will not defeat mine." In fact, I was left thinking it did not Shout or have a Thu'um. The dragon was somewhat different to those I had fought before.

Rearing up again, it simply roared, "I am Andraste risen!" Then it blew flames in my direction, causing me to roll out of the way, though I managed to get to my knees quickly.

"FUS... RO... DAH!" I Shouted from the ground, causing the dragon to stagger back from the full power of my Thu'um. I knew, then and there, that the conversation was over.

"For Skyrim!" I cried, getting to my feet and charging forward. I could feel exhaustion creeping up on me already, but ignored the tiredness in my bones, my eyes only for the dragon, hearing the charging footsteps of Aedan, Alistair, Sten and Shale beside me. We fell upon the dragon as a group, arrows and magic attacks smashing into the dragon at the same time.

Shaking its head, the dragon got to its feet and rounded on us, snapping at one of us while swiping at another. Shale took a hit and managed to shake it off, but even a golem was susceptible to attacks. Sten swung his sword with abandon, but the skin of the dragon was tough, and not all our attacks were breaking its skin. Snapping at me, I was lucky not to lose my head, raising my shield just in time, swinging my sword as its head lifted away, catching the underside of its neck. There was a cut, but barely any blood.

Then the dragon took off, trailing a little blood but nowhere near as much as I would have liked. "Can you do that again?"

I shook my head. "I'll be out of it if I do. The dragon will land again. They always do. Then I must do the same."

"What?"

"I must climb on and make for its neck. I can then drive my sword through its eye into its brain. It's generally what I've done before."

"That's insane!" Alistair exclaimed.

"I would be amused to see it try before it ends up as dinner for the dragon," Shale added.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I retorted.

The dragon returned, circling us once, twice then three times, before it chose to land nearby. Arrows continued to impact it, causing the dragon to snort then breathe fire in their direction, the arrows temporarily stopping. Distracted as it was, we attacked again. Giving a series of gestures, Shale nodded and headed straight for its head, hoping the golem would keep it distracted. Sten and Aedan went for its back legs, hoping my idea would work.

It did. The dragon attempted to kick out, but a few good slices against its shins, and the dragon was forced to sit down for a moment. That was enough as I flung my sword away, unsheathing my dagger and I leapt onto the back of the dragon, digging the dagger in between its scales, doing the same with my sword, holding on for dear life as I knew what was coming.

The dragon lifted off from the ground, roaring as it did so. Whether in pain or not, I'm not sure.

I shut my eyes for a moment as we flew higher and higher. Opening them, I saw my colleagues far below me, the Temple of Andraste to the left, the ruined temple to my right, and what seemed like all of Ferelden in the distance. Gritting my teeth, I carefully lifted the dagger and found another gap in the scales, and slowly but surely dragged my way forward. Each time I found a gap, more blood flowed from the wound, and soon the back was coated in its blood, unsurprised to see it was black.

"Get on the ground, you fucking… stupid… dragon!" I yelled.

I'm still not sure whether the dragon understood me. But the blood loss and the fact I wasn't detached led to the dragon descending, almost completely vertical for a time, it was only pure luck that I didn't fall to my death. The dragon finally landed, immediately snapping its jaws at my brother and swiping at Sten, the qunari taking a hit and falling to the ground. He got up, but looked groggy.

Getting to my feet, I raced across the back of the dragon as it shuffled, trying to shake me off. I dove onto its neck and plunged my sword down, causing the dragon to roar, and it was a roar I knew well. It was pain. Shuffling forward, the dragon continued to try and shake me off, but the arrows, magic attacks and continuous cuts distracted it, and I sensed it was surely weakening.

Perched where I could finally reach, I lifted the dagger high and drove it straight through its right eye. As the dragon threw back its head back and roared, I purposely fell off the dragon to the ground, landing with a groan as I got to my feet and sliced its throat, swinging my sword back and forth and blood started to flood. Then, with a final thrust, I stepped forward and drove my sword under its jaw, my weapon disappearing all the way to the hilt. I roared at the same time, my language turning so blue a sailor would have blushed. I then felt hands grab me under my arms, being dragged back as the dragon writhed in agony for a few more moments before it finally collapsed to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Alistair muttered.

I collapsed to the ground, sucking in deep breaths. I noticed the clouds in the sky high above, and the fact the sky was still blue, the sun not providing much warmth but it still shone, and I'd never thought the sky could look as beautiful. But, in that moment, it was wonderful.

I already noticed I hadn't absorbed its soul, so that meant dragons were different in this world, but if I could use my Shouts, and if we ran into any more dragons, I would probably have no problem eliminating them, though I'd never admit that I hoped others were more peaceful than the one we just killed. But if I couldn't communicate and reason with them, then I could only consider them wild beasts, and despite what I had learned with the Greybeards, the rules I followed in Skyrim would not apply to Thedas.

Offering his hand, Aedan helped me to my feet and he kept hold of my hand before moving his hand up to my forearm as I reciprocated the gesture.

"Dragonborn," he stated respectfully.

"Grey Warden," I replied in kind.

We embraced, patting each other on the back as we started to laugh. "You're fucking nuts," he finally stated.

"You do it once, you've done it a thousand times. The flying though? I wouldn't recommend that."

The mages and archers joined us and, without a backwards glance at the dragon, Solona and Leliana grabbed a hand of mine each and we walked back down the mountain. Finding Genitivi in the temple, we explained what we had found, his excitement tempered by the fact we had just fought a dragon. Assuring him it was dead, he immediately spoke of organising an expedition.

But that was for later. All we wanted to do was head back to the village, wash and rest before heading back to Redcliffe. There was still a lot of work to do.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Cure

_A/N – Re-submitting this chapter without the original blurb._

* * *

The sun was still shining as we arrived back at the now deserted village. After releasing the horses, escorting them to a nearby paddock where they could roam freely and have something proper to eat, Aedan suggested we should again use some of the cottages to sleep in that night before returning to Redcliffe the next morning. It was a bloody good idea as I wasn't the only one who looked exhausted after all our exertions.

The first thing I needed was a wash as I was covered in blood. My arms were black, while the dragon blood had dripped down under my armour, and it felt like I was swimming in it. I dreaded to think what my face looked like, and I had little doubt my blonde hair was now as black as Solona's.

Wandering down to the small lake we had noticed upon entering the village the first time, I stripped off my blood spattered armour, and my thoughts were proven right as my body was drenched in blood. Thankfully, none of it appeared to be my own, though Wynne had also spent time healing us on the way back, even if we didn't think or know of any injuries.

I'd been alone for perhaps five minutes before I heard a splash, turning to see no-one on the dock but someone swimming under the water. Solona appeared out of the water before me, clearing hair from her face. The water wasn't too deep, so we could both stand without a problem. Meeting her eyes, I could only smile.

"That was… I'm not sure what to say, Uhtred." I shrugged, unsure how to respond. "You've done that before?"

"Once or twice."

"It was… It was courageous. Probably the bravest thing I've ever seen."

"I've fought dragons before. You've fought one, you've fought them all. The most important thing is that we all walked away, particularly my brother. I can deal with dragons. The darkspawn are his concern."

Resting a hand on my chest, she stepped closer, craning her face towards mine. "Did I excite you in the temple?" I couldn't help grin. "Did Leliana?"

"You both did. You're both incredibly attractive. Definitely desirable."

Standing on her tiptoes, she softly kissed me on the lips. "So whose company do you want this evening?"

"Whoever wants to join me. I won't say no to either of you. I'm still not sure what's going on here, to be honest. It's a bit… I'm used to just having one person interested in me. And I'm definitely not used to having partners open-minded about me being with someone else at the same time."

She kissed me again, this time for a little longer, running my hand around her and holding her close, my rising erection definitely pressing into her stomach. "I know my future," she said softly, upon breaking the kiss, "So I'm going to enjoy my life until I undergo the Joining. After that…" She trailed off with a shrug. "I know Leliana has affection for you though. I've heard her talking to Wynne."

"Oh…"

She obviously heard the concern in that one word. "Not in a bad way. It's not love, at least not yet. Just affection. She desires you too. As much as I do." A hand snaked between us, and I felt a delicate hand wrap around something down below. "Morrigan was right about one thing."

I burst into laughter. "About what?"

"It's definitely impressive, particularly when it's like this." I raised an eyebrow and she smiled. "The shore?" I nodded as she led me by the hand. She'd obviously prepared as furs had already been placed. Laying down, she wasted no time pulled me forward above her.

I moved a hand to between her legs, hearing her gasp, but she wasn't lying. "I should fight dragons more often if it gets this reaction."

Shuffling forward, I heard her sigh as I entered, managing to hold back most of the groan. "I'll start doing research and find some more of them," she replied, before grabbing the back of my head and dragging me down for a kiss. "Now shut up and fuck me," she demanded upon breaking it.

Lifting my head, I made sure I smirked as I moved my arms, spreading her legs and holding them in place. Raising an eyebrow, she simply smiled as I started slow, letting her get used to my size and the new direction. Picking up the pace, the sound of slapping skin no doubt echoed around the lake, and she made no attempt to be quiet this time, telling me either it was really good or to fuck her hard.

Despite the cool air, we were both soon covered in sweat, and any attempt at holding back my orgasm was futile. She recognised that, surprising me by wrapping her legs around me, lifting her arse slightly. She near screamed, assuring me because it was good, and with everything now going on, my senses were in overdrive, and I didn't last too much longer. Once I finished, I kept going as I barely softened, and moved a hand to help her finish at the same time. That earned me a kiss and thanks of gratitude.

We rested for a few minutes, not moving and still joined, before I finally lay on the ground next to her. "So, we will keep doing this, right?" she asked.

"Do you really think I'm going to say no?"

"Well, no, I guess not. But…"

"I'm usually accused of overthinking, Solona. So I'll give you the same advice. Let's just enjoy it and see what happens."

Snuggling into me, she whispered into my ear, "I think Leliana should get a turn tonight. I promise I won't get jealous." She paused, before adding, "Well, not too much."

She eventually got to her feet, put her robes back on and, with a final kiss on the cheek, wandered back to camp. After spending a few minutes cleaning the blood out of my armour, the sun now having dipped behind the nearby mountain range, I went in search of some warmth by the fire. Morrigan had found a cooking pot, and was preparing something that at least smelled delicious, looking my way as I approached and smirked. I assumed she probably knew what I'd been up to. Otherwise, everyone was either lying in a tent, enjoying a well-earned nap, or sitting by the fire and relaxing.

After dinner, the night was far quieter than the revelry and conversation that had taken place the previous evening. Nearly everyone headed to their tents or a cottage quite early, leaving just the two Wardens and myself sitting by the fire. There was no alcohol being consumed, and not much conversation shared either. I think events of the day, if not the week and everything that had happened since Ostagar, weighed on our minds.

"Did you mean what you said?" my brother finally asked. I thought he was speaking to me, but noticed the question was directed to Alistair.

"Yes," he replied, "My life is of little consequence. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be alive. But things would be better if Duncan had survived. Or if Cailan hadn't been such a fool."

"You can make a difference in all this."

He just shrugged. "Maybe. But losing Duncan… That hurts. Will always hurt. Death is always a heartbeat away. It comes with being a Grey Warden. But he didn't deserve to die in such a manner, stabbed in the back alongside our king. Neither of them deserved that fate."

"Hold onto his memory."

"I fight in his name, Aedan. It is the only thing that keeps me going."

"Do you want to try and find him once all this is over?"

"Maybe. But it's likely the darkspawn would have taken his body."

"They do that?"

He nodded. "Those they don't eat, they take. I'm not sure for what purpose, but I'll be surprised if we do find them."

"What of the king?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure what they would have done with him. No doubt desecrated it to make an example of him."

"I think we should find him," I added, "A king should always be mourned. And I didn't know Duncan very well, but we should try and find him as well. He deserves the respect."

"It would be the right thing to do," my brother stated, looking at Alistair.

"Once we heal Arl Eamon, we can all sit down and plan what we need to do to eventually take on the darkspawn and deal with Loghain." With that, he got to his feet. "It's something to contemplate anyway. I'm heading to bed."

"Sure you're alright?" my brother asked.

Alistair grinned. A real one, all the way to his eyes. "I'm okay. Like yourselves, the heartache will never really fade, but I'm getting there."

Darkness had now fallen. The temperature had dropped significantly and it even started to snow. Just small flakes, but I figured we would probably wake up to a covering in the morning. It was near silent, only the occasional crackling of the fire providing any ambience. If we were not aware of what sort of nonsense had taken place in the village, it would have been beautiful.

"Uhtred, can I ask you a question and can you give me your completely honest answer?" my brother asked after what must have been an hour of silence.

"Sure."

"Why the hell am I leading this expedition?"

I could only look at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… You have that gift. You just fought and killed a fucking dragon! I know we all helped, but it was you who climbed on board the damn thing and landed the fatal blow."

"The people know of the Grey Wardens. They don't know who or what the Dragonborn is."

"What difference does that make?"

"The Grey Wardens are an ideal. The people are going to need that ideal to follow in the coming weeks and months against the darkspawn. And you are the one capable of inspiring hope. Since the day I woke here, Aedan, you've had a fire in you, burning away, ready to do something great. Becoming a Warden wasn't a choice. It was fate. You were born for this. To become a Warden. To lead this group. To eventually lead all of Ferelden against the darkspawn."

"So what of the Dragonborn?"

"He will be at his brother's side, ready to assist wherever he is needed."

"And enjoying the company of some attractive women at the same time."

I looked at him, his face a picture of innocence. "Jealous?"

"I've been in the middle before. It doesn't usually end well."

"I must ask you question, then. I had no idea you were interested in men. For how long have you kept those thoughts quiet?"

My brother just shrugged. "Being the son of a lord, certain things are expected. While most people are open-minded, it would still have been seen as unbecoming to have openly liaised with a member of the same sex. Despite the fact Fergus would have succeeded my father, I would still have been expected to marry someone of noble blood, provide children and everything else."

"So this thing with Zevran is?"

"Just a bit of fun. I actually _do_ want to eventually marry a woman, have children and everything else. But that is for later. For now, I will do as I please."

"It's the simple pleasures in life."

"Helps that he's cute."

"You're alone on that front."

He started laughing. "You're still angry about recruiting him?"

"No, not anymore. He's proven himself ever since, so it can't be that bad. And if you're willing to sleep with him…"

"Speaking of sleeping," he stated, getting to his feet, "I think we should get some of our own. It's a long journey back to Redcliffe."

Snuggling under my furs back in the same cottage I had used before our journey up the mountain, appreciating the warmth as the snowfall had intensified, I was ready to drop off to sleep when I heard the door open and close quickly, before someone whispered my name. Looking up, I noticed a figure slowly walk towards me. In the faint light provided by the fire that burned in the fireplace on the other side of the room, I recognised the fiery red hair. Grabbing the furs, she moved those to the side as she sat down, straddling me.

She looked at me expectantly, but I'll admit that I was still a little surprised. Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on my lips, lifting her head to meet my eyes again.

"I think you're overdressed," I said.

Her dress disappeared over her head and I could only gaze down her slim, pale body, again resting at her magnificent pair of breasts. She smirked and scoffed lightly. "Men. You are all the same." I could only shrug, though I made a concerted effort to lift my eyes to hers, moving one of my hands resting at her waist to have a fondle. Her eyes closed when I gently rubbed one of her nipples, feeling it harden at my touch. Leaning down again, she shuffled up my body slightly so I could use my mouth instead, and I was rewarded with a gasp and a rather loud moan a couple of minutes later.

Sitting up, she reached behind her and grabbed my erection, lifting herself up, her eyes locking on mine again as she slid down. This time my eyes rolled back and she was rewarded with a rather guttural groan.

"I feel good, yes?"

I couldn't help laugh. "Gods yes."

When she started to slowly ride me, good became great became unspeakably pleasurable. I could only watch, transfixed by her body and the way it moved. I couldn't help run my hands over her soft skin, realising how rough my hands were compared to hers, particularly when she grabbed both of them, and with a rather intense look on her face picked up the pace.

"I will cum first. You will hold on until I do." Quite frankly, she could do whatever she wanted, and I probably would have agreed to anything she demanded. "Uhtred?"

"Hmmm."

"It feels really good. It is very impressive."

Leaning down, she placed a hand to either side of me, kissed me gently again, then rode herself to climax, making these adorable little moans before she shuddered and collapsed onto my chest. Wrapping my arms around her, she turned her head and smiled. "This is nice," she stated softly.

"You're just saying that because you had an orgasm."

"That does help the feeling of niceness." Then she blinked, adding, "You have not finished."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Oh no, that won't do." She raised herself, shuddering again, and started to move. "You must finish, then we can go to sleep."

We drifted off to sleep around ten minutes later.

Leliana was still next to me the next morning, moulded into my body. She woke up as I did, turning around to kiss me. "You're very warm. I could get used to that."

"You'll have no complaints from me."

"And while I would like to stay here, nice and warm, I really should get up, dressed and ready to leave."

Having a stretch, I agreed. In the early morning light, filtering through the window, her body was exquisite, and she noticed me watching as she put her dress on. Then, with another kiss on the cheek, she disappeared out the door without another word. Assembling myself in armour once again, I wandered outside myself and sat by the fire, my brother on the other side. He looked at me and chuckled, shaking his head. I knew exactly why and just shrugged in return.

"We'll have breakfast and start our way back. Once we're clear of the mountains, we'll put the horses through their paces. We'll probably reach Redcliffe tomorrow with any luck."

I don't think I was the only one glad to see the back of Haven. Despite it being cleared of the villagers, there was still an unnatural feeling to the place. I hoped to never see it again.

Knowing the way back, we took our time following the mountain path, and finished our descent in the early afternoon. We agreed to keep riding, eating our lunch on horseback, and by the time the sun started to set, we had covered plenty of ground. One or two of us were probably eager to keep going through the night. I know I would have appreciated a night in the castle, a comfortable bed and a hot meal. But we eventually had to stop and make camp.

Everyone was well behaved that night. A long day in the saddle could be as exhausting as a day of fighting. My groin certainly thanked me when I dismounted my horse, spending a few moments stretching out the muscles. Someone lit a fire, Wynne cooked a little food and we all collapsed into our bedrolls not long after sunset.

Unsurprisingly, I slept alone last night. That's how tired we all were.

I wasn't the only one to sigh with relief when Redcliffe came into view late the next afternoon. The village still looked peaceful, the two guards waving us down as we approached the bridge, thanking us again for all the help we had given them. The castle grounds had been cleaned of most of the bodies, the bodies clearly having been burned, remains of pyres dotted around the area.

After stabling the horses, we walked into the main hall to find Teagan and Isolde already waiting for news, assuming our arrival had probably been announced when we'd come in view of the village. "Do you have them?" Isolde asked eagerly.

Aedan took the small pouch from his pack and handed them over. "It exists, Lady Isolde. The temple was… It will invigorate your faith."

"Did you have any trouble obtaining them?" Teagan wondered.

"Just some crazy cultists and a dragon. You know how it is?"

"A dragon?" Isolde asked quietly, covering her mouth in shock.

"Did you kill lit?"

"Aye." He thumbed in my direction. "My brother lived up to his name as the Dragonborn. Climbed on the damn thing and flew around on it for a while."

"I'll have to talk to you all later about your adventure. But we should waken my brother as soon as possible. There is still a lot of work to do."

Isolde disappeared with the ashes as we were escorted to the dining room, where plates of food were already waiting for us. There was little decorum on display as we all fell upon them, stuffing our faces, probably unaware of how little we had eaten over the past few days. Servants continued to bring platters of meats, fruits, cakes and freshly baked bread, with jugs of ale and wine to wash it all down.

Teagan walked in around an hour later to find all of us sitting back, relaxing. Alistair had already drifted off to sleep, Leliana and Wynne were a little drunk and Zevran was whispering thing into my brother's ear which made him blush. "The ashes have been administered. Now it is a case of waiting for my brother to wake. It is now late, so your rooms are available once again. If the arl wakes during the night, I will ensure you are one of the first people to greet him in the morning. He will certainly want to know everything that has happened recently."

Aedan wasted little time once Teagan disappeared back out the door, grabbing Zevran by the hand and almost running out of the room to the laughter of the rest of us. I sensed two people looking in my direction, so I did the smart thing and continued to talk to Sten. I wasn't getting a lot out of him, but he couldn't ignore the questions I asked about his homeland. He was suspicious about why I wanted to know, putting his mind at ease that I was a stranger in this land too.

The comfortable bed I knew was waiting soon called for me, and I was one of the last to leave the dining room, only Alistair and Wynne remaining, the two chatting quietly about gods only know what. Closing the bedroom door behind me, I left the armour on the floor wherever it had fallen from my body, collapsing into the bed and falling asleep nearly straight away.

I was woken sometime during the evening, unable to see who it was, but someone crawled into bed beside me. Thankfully, they didn't appear to want anything except company, feeling my arm moved and hand pressed into cool, soft skin, and I drifted off to sleep almost immediately again. Only waking in the morning did I finally take notice of who it was. She'd obviously had a good scrub before heading to bed the night before as she smelled divine.

"I hope you don't mind me coming in last night. As I said, I like the warmth you provide."

"I'm not complaining." Lifting the fur blanket, I looked down for a moment before meeting her blue eyes again. "Now I'm definitely not complaining."

This may surprise you, but all we ended up doing was cuddling under the furs until there was a knock at the door, my brother announcing that breakfast was available and then we would meet Arl Eamon. Of course, he knew I also had company so told Leliana to make her presentable at the same time. She gave me a look, wondering how he knew she was with me. "Maybe he went to wake you up first?" I suggested.

My armour stayed where it was on the floor as I dressed in a simple pair of pants and a shirt, and after a quick breakfast, we were escorted to the main hall where Arl Eamon was awake and looking surprisingly healthy. He shook all our hands first, as even Shale had joined us for this meeting, thanking each and all of us for saving not only his life, but that of his son as well.

"Before we begin, my first decision must be in regards to the mage, Jowan. I understand you have left the decision to me. But I am wondering what you would suggest? My wife and brother have both offered their opinion, but I am eager to hear any of yours."

Everyone looked at my brother. "There are only two options. One. You execute him for poisoning you. I don't think anyone would argue with you ordering that."

"And the second?"

"Return him to the Circle. Wynne and Solona both state he will be made Tranquil immediately upon his return. To many mages, that is worse than death."

"You have no desire to recruit him?"

He looked at Solona, who shook her head. "No, I am not willing to recruit him into the Grey Wardens."

"Very well." Eamon remained silent, clearly mulling over the two options put forward, before turning to one of his cards. "Have the mage brought up. I wish to inform him of my decision."

Hands bound behind his back, Jowan was led into the hall by a trio of guards, two retaining hold of his arms. He kept his eyes firmly on the ground as Eamon looked at him in silence. There was no hate or anger on his face, despite the fact he had every right to execute the man himself, if that was truly what he desired.

"It is always a difficult choice deciding the future of the very man who attempted your assassination. In many ways, I empathise with you, promised freedom by Loghain with the assurance of my death. But as you failed, and I yet live, it is now I who has the choice of whether I allow you to live or die." He gestured towards us. "I did ask about the Grey Wardens recruiting you. It must say something about the crime you committed that they don't want you within their ranks. So that leaves me one of two options; you either die or are returned to the Circle. You may make your case."

Jowan finally looked up and met his eyes. "If I'm returned to the Circle, they will make me Tranquil. I'd rather die."

"Very well. Jowan, for the attempted murder of myself, I condemn you to death. Method of execution will be beheading. You will be returned to your cell where the execution will take place at a later date."

Jowan nodded. "I understand. And… I am sorry…"

"I'm sure you are. And while I can forgive you, as you were merely a pawn in a greater game, justice must be seen done. Guards, you may take the prisoner back to his cell. Ensure he is given food and water. His last days alive may be made at least slightly more comfortable. I do not seek revenge, only justice."

"At your word, your Lordship," the head guard stated, the trio leading Jowan out of the main hall.

Once Jowan disappeared, Eamon continued. "Now that unpleasantness has been dealt with, we can get to the situation at hand. I'll put it simply. Teryn Loghain is a traitor and must pay for his crimes against Ferelden. But, at the moment, he holds Denerim and news from across the land suggest his forces have the upper hand. While I have many friends and allies across the Bannorn, my influence is currently limited. I can start sending off letters in preparation for a Landsmeet. That leaves the rest up to you, Grey Wardens."

"We have two more treaties we can use. The dwarves and the Dalish," my brother stated.

"Indeed. I'm sure they will respect the treaties, but it will no doubt take plenty of time. There is also one more thing to mention." Eamon looked directly at Alistair. "With the death of Cailan, there is now only one person left of Theirin blood."

"Nuh-uh, no way. I'm not even going to entertain the suggestion you're trying to make, Eamon."

"Alistair, you are the son of King Maric. It is your duty to Ferelden."

"No, it's not. My duty is to the Grey Wardens."

Eamon stared at Alistair in silence before he sighed. "Very well, we will just have to discuss this later. Just promise me that you will think about it, Alistair."

"I will." He didn't sound convincing, and I doubt Arl Eamon believed he'd change his mind, but the man still nodded.

"For now, I can only say that Redcliffe Castle is open to the Wardens and their allies. If you wish to make this a base, you are welcome to come and go as you please. My armoury is open to you as well. If you require repairs or would like new weapons and armour, approach the smith and they will assist where they can. How are you for coin?"

"Sufficient for the moment."

"While our coffers are limited, I can provide some limited financial support. Now, I must ask that I speak to the two Couslands in privacy. Teagan, if you can escort the rest to the armoury. I have already asked that some weapons and armour be laid out to take if they desire." Once we have privacy, Eamon stepped forward, meeting our eyes as he shook my hand then my brothers'. "I am sorry to hear about your mother and father. Arl Howe will most certainly pay for his crimes."

"He will in the end. But there is little we can do at the moment," Aedan stated.

"There is a reason why I wanted to speak to you in privacy. I am aware Alistair will have little to no desire to take the throne. If he refuses completely, then our options are limited. But we do have another option. The Cousland family is one of the most respected in Ferelden, as one of the last teryns, your line does hold tremendous power and influence. If the Theirin line ends with Cailan, then a new line must take the throne. And it must be a line that will be acceptable to the nobility."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked carefully.

"Why not yourself?" my brother retorted.

Eamon smiled. "I have absolutely no desire for the throne, despite what some may think. And despite the influence and allies I do have, there would be enough to oppose any thought. The Cousland line, though. Your father was popular with near everyone, Aedan. The ascension of the Cousland line to the throne could be acceptable to most."

My brother and I looked at each other, stunned. "You're serious?" Aedan finally asked.

"It is merely an option available if Alistair proves uncooperative." He paused, playing with his beard for a moment. "To be honest, I don't blame him. There is much Alistair doesn't know about who he really is." He noticed our curious looks and held up a hand. "Apologies, I say too much for the moment."

"I can talk to him, try and convince him," Aedan said, "But his mind seems made up already."

"The one anomaly in all this is Anora. Her father acts as regent and appears to be in full control. I know Anora well, she is headstrong and not easily swayed." He smirked, adding, "Many of us know it was she who ran Ferelden. Cailan was a good man, but administration was not his strong point. While I will not contact her directly, I will see what I can find out regarding her situation. I believe she is merely a pawn of her father." Shaking his head, he continued. "I don't get it. I've known Loghain for years. He's never held a desire for power. Something must have happened for him to snap and turn his back on his king."

"That is no excuse for regicide," I stated firmly. Eamon looked at me and nodded.

"When we are successful, what do we do with him?" Aedan wondered.

"The man is a hero, revered by most Fereldans. But what he did at Ostagar is near unforgivable. For the moment, let's worry about what we do with Loghain once we call the Landsmeet and finally face him. For now, concentrate on gathering your forces. There is still a lot of work to be done. Most importantly, the darkspawn threat must be eliminated."

"That is why we head to Orzammar next," my brother announced.

We departed the following day.


	22. Chapter 22 - Dagna

_A/N – I'll be honest, I didn't think the feedback would be as positive as it actually was. It heartened me quite a bit, as I'll admit that I was having misgivings about some parts of the story. I was happy originally, but I was starting to have some doubts. I guess we all do at times... So the idea of editing and changing anything, either previous chapters or as yet unseen content, has been cancelled, and the story will carry on how it is, as if you're all generally happy, then I'm happy too._

 _Therefore, Uhtred will carry on sowing his wild oats with a variety of women and will enjoy his life on Thedas._

 _And as there wasn't anything too negative about the occasional bit of naughtiness, I'm going to leave that alone too. As I said before, it's not wall to wall smut, so it should be okay going forward._

 _I said I'd make a decision today (Monday) so you can have a new chapter, and you can have another chapter on Friday as usual. Double update week. Woo!_

* * *

We were heading into the Frostbacks again, though this time we didn't have to look for a hidden path, the road to Orzammar well signposted and travelled, passing numerous merchants heading the other way. We had departed Redcliffe two mornings earlier, Sten carrying a new great-sword, though he still yearned for his lost one, while I had taken some new armour, slightly heavier than the sort I would normally use. Despite the fact Wynne had healed nearly all our injuries, I'd been covered in enough blood recently to rethink what I wore.

Aedan and Alistair led the line, and I knew Aedan had been talking to him since leaving Redcliffe about taking the throne. Alistair was adamant that he wouldn't even consider it. To be honest, I didn't particularly blame him. He'd been born a bastard, sent away to a monastery and had only found a family within the Grey Wardens. I could understand why he wanted to stay with them. If he asked for my opinion, I'd tell him to do what he wanted.

I took the rear as usual, joined by both Leliana and Solona. I wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but I was of the opinion that the two had talked about what was going on. Which confused me even more. The first night, Solona came into my tent. The second night, Leliana joined me. Neither said anything the next morning about it, greeting me by the fire with a cheerful 'Good morning' and making no mention of the fact I'd shared my tent with the other.

My brother, naturally, found the situation hilarious.

By the afternoon of the third day, the road was climbing again, signposts indicating Orzammar was close. We started to pass some stone carvings, and also passed through ancient arches covered in what I thought was dwarven writing. A call out to halt gained my attention, looking forward to see my brother with arm raised. I couldn't see what the hold-up was, so kicked my horse forward. Half a dozen warriors were lined across the road. In front of them was another warrior, a two handed axe on his back.

My brother looked at me and smirked before turning to look at the warrior. "Help you with something?" he asked, hearing the footsteps of Shale approach.

"Does it want the road cleared?" the golem wondered.

"No, no. I have an idea who has sent these men to us. I think they should simply return to who sent them."

The warrior laughed. "Such bravado for soon to be dead men."

My brother looked at me. "Why do they always want to fight, Uhtred? Particularly when they are outnumbered."

He made a gesture and three of the warriors behind him erupted in flames. Kicking our horses, the two Wardens and I myself raised swords, Aedan heading straight for their leader, as I aimed my horse at another warrior. It was a clean swing, and a head went flying, immediately turning my horse and cutting down another warrior, barely able to defend himself considering he was on fire. The seven were dead within thirty seconds, while we'd barely broken a sweat.

Dismounting, we checked the bodies and found correspondence in a pocket of their leader. There were no names, and none of us would have recognised the writing, but they were aware of our approach to Orzammar. "Someone is either tracking us, there is a spy in Redcliffe, or Loghain is simply covering all his bases," my brother suggested.

"I'd think the third one is the real possibility. He would have men combing Ferelden for any surviving Wardens. We think we're the only two, but perhaps there are others who lived," Alistair said.

We led our horses by their reins up the rest of the path, and we came across the first group of dwarves. Many of them were working as merchants, and as soon as they saw us, the volume level increased significantly, many of them approaching us with their wares. Some of the weapons and armour on display was exquisite. I had been told that the dwarves were the greatest smiths in Ferelden, if not all of Thedas, so this may be the best place to buy new weapons.

A dwarf offered to take care of our horses, Aedan flinging him some silvers for the help, and we approached the enormous steel doors of Orzammar. The doors were what I would call intimidating. The steel must have been inches thick. And they didn't look like opening anytime soon.

Climbing a set of stairs, a quartet of guards were currently in discussion with a trio of humans. We didn't hear what the dwarven guard said, but he was clearly unhappy, two of the other guards unsheathing their weapons. The humans didn't respond themselves.

"King Loghain demands the allegiance of the deshyr or lords or whatever you call them in your Assembly. I am his appointed messenger."

"Loghain is no king," my brother stated. The messenger turned, blood draining from his face immediately upon seeing two heavily armed Wardens, a couple of warriors, a trio of mages, a bard, an assassin and a golem. "Loghain is a usurper and you certainly have no claim to any allegiance whatsoever."

"You're the Warden!"

My brother bowed theatrically. "Aedan Cousland, at your service. Of course you'll recognise my brother, and also Alistair. Now, I would suggest you turn around and return to Denerim. Loghain will not be securing the allegiance of Orzammar."

"You're Grey Wardens?" the dwarven guard asked.

"Correct."

"You've come at a bad time, Wardens. Orzammar has no king. Endrin returned to the stone no more than three weeks ago. The Assembly has gone through a dozen votes without agreeing on a successor. If it remains unsettled, we risk descending into civil war."

Alistair stepped forward, handing forth the ancient paperwork. "This is the treaty requesting the help of our dwarven allies to stop the darkspawn."

The guard looked over the treaty and eventually nodded. "Yes, this looks official. The royal seal attests to that. Only the Assembly is authorised to address it. You may enter."

"What? You can't do that. The Grey Wardens killed King Cailan and nearly doomed Ferelden. They're sworn enemies of King Loghain!"

Before anyone could move, my brother unsheathed his sword, holding the tip at the throat of the messenger. "Another accusation like that from your mouth and you won't be returning to Denerim with your head still attached to your neck."

My own sword was unsheathed, ready to attack, a quick glance suggesting everyone was ready to fight. The messenger clearly looked around, realised his situation, and took a couple of steps back. "Loghain will hear about this."

"Tell him the Wardens know the truth. He will pay for his crimes eventually."

Raising his hands, the messenger slowly stepped back, his two companions doing the same thing. Sten and Shale stepped forward and loomed over them, though Aedan ordered them to leave them unharmed. He wanted them to return to Denerim and let Loghain know we were alive and continuing our mission. We watched them mount their own horses and ride away before turning back to the guards. I'm not sure how, but they managed to communicate with someone inside, and after a few minutes waiting, the giant doors started to squeak and squeal as they open.

"Do you always keep them shut?" I asked one of the guards.

"Yes. No dwarf wants to see the sky unless he's a surfacer."

"A surfacer?"

He gave me a curious look. "Don't know much about us, eh?"

"My brother is a little new to the world," my brother explained, before clapping me on the back, "He was quite excited when he learned your race existed!"

The dwarves all shared a glance before bursting into laughter. "You must be one of the few humans excited about our existence!" Once their laughter died down, the guard continued. "To put it simply, my human friend, a dwarf will generally spend their entire life underground. Only those who choose to leave, or are exiled, will ever see the sky."

"So what about you?"

"It is a sacrifice we were willing to make to ensure Orzammar remains protected. Only we will be returned to the stone upon our deaths. Any other dwarf you see out here will not be allowed back into Orzammar, even upon death. It may seem harsh to an outsider, but these are the rules we live by."

Entering Orzammar, the first thing I felt was the heat. It wasn't oppressive, or at least it wasn't yet, but it was far warmer than outside, though maybe that's because we had been climbing mountains under clouds threatening to pour snow on us at any moment. The entrance to Orzammar itself was a wide, crowded boulevard, with statues lined up on either side. Asking one of the locals who or what the statues were, they replied stating they represented Paragons. "The greatest dwarves who ever lived," they added.

I think our group all noticed the stares and whispers as we walked on, figuring our presence was unexpected considering the apparent turmoil taking place in the city. They were friendly enough though. I was simply fascinated by them, in all honesty. The dwarves of Tamriel had disappeared long ago, and it still hadn't quite been explained what happened to them. Whether the dwarves of Thedas were in any way similar, I had no idea, but I was still a little giddy about being surrounded by them. Purposely stopping and chatting to them, they were shorter than humans, probably coming up to chest height at most. Otherwise, their features were, well, human. They had hair, coloured eyes, a nose, mouth, two arms and legs, five fingers on each and assumed five toes on each foot. The females had the usual womanly features. The males were… men.

The boulevard of statues eventually ended, passing through another enormous pair of steel doors, these remaining open, walking out into what must have been Orzammar proper. We all stopped and stared, amazed at the size of the city underneath the stone.

It was awe-inspiring and mind-boggling how a city of such size could have been possibility built underground. My opinion of the dwarven people as engineers immediately went up a notch or two.

Then the shouting grabbed our attention, carefully stepping forward as two large groups of dwarves faced off. Aedan held up a hand to hold us back, so we couldn't exactly hear what was being side, but each side grew angrier and angrier until someone snapped and blood flowed. The fight barely lasted a couple of minutes, but by the time guards showed up and tore the two sides apart, at least three were dead and a score more injured, threats being shouted between the two groups as they were ordered to depart the area unless they all wanted to be arrested.

"Well, that's an interesting welcome," Aedan muttered, "What the hell have we walked into here?"

"You've walked into a power struggle," one of the guards stated, approaching us, before giving a half salute, "I am Jadel Gorvish, Captain of the Guard. While your presence is tolerated here, Wardens, I'll admit to feeling embarrassed you have just witnessed this. Outsiders are generally not witness to our disputes of power, but these are special times."

"You know who we are?" Aedan asked.

"Of course. Word was passed to me as soon as you approached the gates. I know why you're here, but I hope you're not here expecting for a quick outcome."

"Who should we speak to?"

"There are two men vying for power. Prince Bhelan Aeducan, son of the previous king, and Lord Pyral Harrowmont. I doubt either man will speak to you directly but one of their underlings may speak to you. Honestly, Wardens, as a neutral party, except to be dragged into all of this."

"Great, just what we need, to get involved in more politics," Alistair grumbled.

"Thanks for the advice, Jadel."

"No worries, Warden. There is a map behind me that will point out the major areas. The only place currently off-limit to all is the Assembly. All other areas are open to Wardens, at least."

Gathering at the map, we gained an understanding of just how large Orzammar actually was. While the noise wasn't deafening, there was little doubt Orzammar was a working city, and also very crowded. I know I kept looking around, hearing a couple of my colleagues' chuckle at my interest.

"Okay, if we have two parties in pursuit of power, I guess we'll need to speak to both of them. Alistair, you will deal with Harrowmont. I'll deal with Bhelen. The rest of you are free to explore if you wish. Shale, being back here, is there anything you would like to find out?"

"I have no memories of this place, or at least, I don't remember anything yet. Perhaps it can help me later though?"

"I'll see what I can do," Aedan replied, "As for the rest of you, just try not to do anything too embarrassing."

"Oh ye of little faith, brother."

"Try not to have sex with a dwarf or dwarves, Uhtred, considering you are enjoying the company of two humans already."

He laughed as my face fell before he gestured towards Alistair and they wandered off. Eventually the group split up, doing gods only knows what, leaving me with only Solona for company. Leliana walked off with Wynne and, of all people, Morrigan.

"Anything you want to do?" Solona asked.

"Dwarves are meant to make excellent armour and weapons. I wouldn't mind seeing what they have."

So we wandered to one of the marketplaces. I was amazed at what they did have for sale, and I was what Solona called a kid in a toy store, my eyes running over glistening armour and sharp swords. I eventually picked out one sword in particular, amazed to see what looked like runes within the blade. I asked the merchant about it.

"It's made of silverite. Incredibly strong, few metals are stronger. Pick it up and you'll feel how light it is." I did as he suggested, and was amazed, performing a few moves as the blade appeared to light up at the same time. "The rune within will light the target on fire when you hit it. If you find an enchanter, there are two more slots you can fit more runes."

"Young Sandal enchants weapons, Uhtred. If you find or buy some runes, your sword will be even more powerful."

"I'll mention this to the others. We're going to need any advantage we can get against the darkspawn."

I handed over a few coins and was very pleased with my purchase. We continued to wander the marketplace, running my eye over some armour, though I was pleased enough with that which I'd taken from Redcliffe. Though I did have some coin to spend, some of the armour looked both exquisite and expensive, and I wasn't quite the haggler my brother was.

We continued to draw the occasional stare as we wandered around, left with the feeling that many dwarves rarely if ever saw humans. The occasional dwarf would actually stop and ask us questions, primarily why we were in Orzammar. They didn't get a lot of news from or about the surface, so were surprised to hear another Blight was occurring. What I did find out is that the dwarves were constantly fighting the darkspawn, and that a Blight on the surface was actually a relief for them.

Continuing our exploration, I noticed the rivers of lava that flowed, which helped explain the warmth. I wasn't the only one sweating, Solona continually wiping her brow, having already rolled her sleeves up. Mentioning she needed a drink, we found a map and headed towards a tavern, but we found ourselves stopped on the way by a dwarf. She was female, and she appeared quite young, though I had no real idea about trying to guess the age, considering they didn't grow to the same height.

"Are you one of the Wardens?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm not _a_ Warden, but one of the Wardens is my brother."

"Oh good, because I'm wondering if you might be able to help me." Glancing at Solona, who simply shrugged, I asked what she needed help with. "What do you know about the caste system?" the dwarf asked.

"I'll be honest and admit I don't know much about your society. I'm assuming it's a lot different to ours."

The dwarf scratched her head. "Um, I don't know much about human society in return. But what I do know is that I'm interested in magic. Very interested."

"But dwarves can't practice magic," Solona stated.

"They can't?"

The dwarf giggled at my question. "How do you not know that?" I shrugged helplessly. "And I know I can't practice magic, but I'm still interested in the application. And the Fade. And the use of lyrium."

Solona laughed to herself at the obvious enthusiasm. "So what do you want help with?" I asked.

"I'd love to join the Circle. I know I can't join as a mage, but I'm sure there are many other things I can learn. I'm not aware of many dwarves ever joining a Circle."

Looking at Solona, I asked her what she thought. She shrugged. "I'm not sure, Uhtred. Some Circle's are more open the others. After what's happened recently, they'll decide one of two ways; either they'll agree, saying they need all the help they can get; or it'll be a no, because they need to get their house in order."

"There's no harm in asking," I stated. Looking at the dwarf, I offered my hand. "I'll help. My name is Uhtred. You are?"

She smiled, almost shyly, as she took my hand. "I'm Dagna. Pleased to meet you."

"And this is Solona," I added, as she offered her hand to the dwarf, "Right, I think the best person to ask will be Wynne. No idea where she'll be though. We were actually heading for a drink."

Dagna walked on, gesturing for us to follow. "There's a tavern nearby that will serve either ale, mead or water. If you want booze, I'd suggest you eat first. Dwarven liquor is a lot stronger than the stuff you get on the surface."

Solona and I took the unspoken advice, and stuck to water, as did Dagna. The tavern was full to bursting, with plenty of conversation, music being played on a stage to the side, with the occasional outbreak of violence, quickly dissolving into laughter or shouts from the bartender or bouncer to knock it off. As we knocked back at least a couple of mugs of water, finding it incredibly refreshing, Dagna explained a little more about dwarven society, in particular the caste system. Her family was part of what was call the 'smith caste', figuring out easily enough what they were responsible for, but she was adamant about having no desire to following in the family footsteps. I asked the only important question I could think, remembering what I had learned outside.

"If you leave Orzammar, you cannot return. Will you be okay with that?"

"There is nothing for me here. And, to be honest, I want to leave the Stone behind and experience life in the wide open world. I want to see the blue sky above. Is it true people sometimes fall up?"

I think I embarrassed her a little when I burst into laughter, noticing her cheeks flush red. "No, you don't fall upwards, Dagna. And sorry for laughing." Solona playing slapped my upper arm for my laughter. "You'll be perfectly safe on the surface. In fact, you'll probably be surprised at how many dwarves are on the surface. Even I've been surprised by how many we have seen."

"So when can we go?" she asked eagerly.

"Are you ready to go?"

She smirked. "I have a bag ready for an immediate departure. Once you say so, we can leave."

"Right, let me find Wynne and I'll ask her opinion. If she says so, we can leave immediately. I can escort you, if you'd like the company. Ensure you get there safe and sound."

She smiled shyly again. "That would be nice."

I found Wynne in the Diamond Quarter, in an area known as the Shaperate. I didn't know what that was, and didn't ask. After explaining my meeting with Dagna and what she wanted, Wynne was a little surprised that a dwarf wanted to join the Circle but, after adding how eager she was to learn, she borrowed some paper and a writing implement, and wrote a letter for me that I would hand to the First Enchanter.

"I think you'll find Irving agreeable no matter what," Wynne added, "Will you be escorting her?"

"I will. I'll just have to find Aedan or Alistair and let them know."

"I think your brother was around the Assembly earlier. He's been making friends and influencing people."

I found him in discussion with a trio of important looking dwarfs. He eventually glanced my way and asked what I wanted. After a quick explanation, he simply laughed and told me to return as quick as I can, and he'd try not to solve too many of Orzammar's problems with me. I was about to ask how many problems, when his face suggested I should just shut up and leave. I'll be honest, he looked miserable and probably wanted to follow me out the giant steel doors.

Returning to the tavern, I collected Dagna, Solona stating she would remain in Orzammar, as she couldn't keep returning to the Circle for 'visits'. Wandering outside the tavern, she kissed my cheek, told me to be safe and said she would go and find Leliana and the others.

Following Dagna to her home, she disappeared inside, reappearing quicker than I thought. Flinging her backpack over her shoulders, she walked by me at quite a pace, glancing back and suggesting, with a simple look, that I should match her pace. "No-one knows I'm going," she replied to my questioning glance.

"You're not going to say goodbye?"

She stopped and looked up at me, not missing the sadness in her eyes. "They'll never support this, Uhtred. All they will want to do is try and dissuade me from going. My mind is made up. I want to leave. It's what I've always wanted, and not even all the Paragons are going to stop me."

I couldn't help smile. "Let's get going then."

At the giant steel doors that would lead outside, the guards pushed them open, allowing sunlight to filter through, though the doors were built into the mountainside in such a way that you couldn't see sun nor sky unless standing in a particular place. It was only here that Dagna started to show any sort of nerves, so I offered her my hand. "You'll be fine."

"Just don't let go of my hand until I say so," she said quietly.

I heard her take a couple of deep breaths, before she squeezed my hand, and we stepped out into the sunlight together. As the sky came into view, her hand squeezed mine even tighter, her body moving closer into mine as she looked up. Stopping at the top of the steps leading down to the ground, she closed her eyes, took another deep breath, before opening her eyes and looking up. I watched the jaw drop wide as she took in the view.

"Wow," she whispered.

"It's something, isn't it?"

"I've never seen anything so blue in my life. And those white things, they're called… clouds, correct?"

"That they are."

"And it's so bright out here! How do you cope with it?"

"You'll get used to it eventually."

"Another dwarf leaving for the surface. There are going to me more dwarves out here than anywhere else soon enough," one of the guards grumbled.

Gesturing with my head for us to move on, Dagna continued to hold my hand as we walked towards where our horses were being kept. The surface dwarf walked mine forward, and Dagna was enraptured by the animal, and I gave her plenty of time to simply stroke the animal and ask me plenty of questions about it. When she asked about its name, I said I hadn't named it yet.

"Surely you must name your horses?"

"I haven't really given it a lot of thought, to be honest."

"I think it needs a name. Think of one during our journey."

"I will. Now, do you want your own horse or…"

"I'll go with you, if that's okay."

I took her backpack, strapping that to the hind of my horse, before I helped lift her to the front of my saddle, ensuring I'd put down a thick rug so she'd be more comfortable. Climbing on behind her, she grabbed one of my hands again as I held the reins and gently dug my heels into the sides, and the horse started to walk. Dagna couldn't but scream when the horse started to move, but quickly settled into the rhythm of the horses' movements.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"At a leisurely pace, probably a couple of days. We have to get to the bottom of the mountain, then around the lake to get to the docks."

"Lake? I've never seen a lake."

"We can stop on the way if you want."

"I'd like that. Is there anything else to see?"

"Probably not on the way, but if you're with the Circle, you'll get plenty of opportunity to see the world."

The sun was already setting by the time we made it to the bottom of the mountain road, so I looked for a clearing where we could make camp for the night. Finding a small field, ringed by trees, I took us off the path and was happy to dismount, helping Dagna off. She helped make camp, putting up the tent then we set about making a fire. She had brought along some food, while I had some dried goods that I'd brought along too.

Sleeping that night was a little awkward as we quickly realised there was only bedroll and enough furs for one person. "Well, if you don't mind," she said. Shrugging myself, I crawled under the furs, Dagna complaining it was cold so she shuffled backwards, mentioning I was far warmer. Before falling asleep, she asked if I could hold her so she'd stay warm all night. It wasn't an unusual request, we were alone, so I did as she asked.

I slept like a log that night, but waking the next morning was interesting. The male body does certain things during the evening, and Dagna realised that as she started to giggle upon waking up herself. "You're poking me!" she said quietly.

"It's a natural reaction."

"To what? Me? Females?"

"Men generally wake up in the morning… um… That's what happens during the night."

She turned around to face me, and I wasn't sure she believed me. "Really?" I nodded. "Bodies are weird." Then she lifted the rugs to have a look. I wasn't nude, but it would have been obvious. "I don't have much experience with the male form. And I've never seen the human male form." Looking back up, my face was probably confused. "I'm a scholar, Uhtred. Things like this interest me."

"Sure, sure."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

She looked back down, and looked ready to touch me, then seemed to think better of it. "We should have breakfast then get going."

"That would be best."

"Fascinating, though," she muttered, getting to her hands and knees and crawling out of the tent. Before standing up, she looked back and smiled. That just left me even more confused, at least for a moment, before I cleared my thoughts, got up and went for the desperately needed piss I required.

Following to main road, we found ourselves skirting the lake for most of the day, and during the afternoon, Dagna asked time and again for us to stop. We were making good time, so I eventually relented and found an area where we could make camp for the evening. After pitching the tent again and building a pit for the fire, we approached the shore of the lake. "Have you ever been swimming?" I wondered, not realising it was a rather stupid question. The look Dagna returned suggested that, yes, it was a stupid question. "It's best not to swim in too much clothing."

"What do you wear?"

"Where I'm from, you wear nothing." To prove the point, I started stripping off my armour, taking that back to camp before my other clothing was taken off and laid down too. Dagna turned around, I figured a little shy, as she took off her robes until she was naked too. Her skin was surprisingly coloured, considering she had lived a life underground. Making mention of it, she explained that days near the forge, or near the rivers of lava, gave most dwarfs a healthy complexion.

"I've never been naked in front of a human before. Or a man."

"I've never been naked in front of a dwarf."

"No, I mean… I've only had a couple of lovers, and they were female. So…"

"I'm not planning on jumping your bones, Dagna."

She turned around, obviously shy and a little embarrassed, but made no attempt to cover up. I was surprised at how athletic she was, her breasts were small but perky, laying above a flat stomach, with wide hips, and proving to be a natural redhead. Her cheeks started to match the colour of her hair as I looked her up and down. She was doing the same thing to me, making an obvious stop at my groin.

"Swim?"

She nodded, so I grabbed her hand and led her to the edge of the water. It was cold, and she squealed when we dipped our toes in the water. Then we looked at each other, nodded, and ran into the water, teeth chattering as we submerged ourselves. I made sure we didn't go too far in, so Dagna could still reach the bottom, and gave her a little instruction about how to float if she wanted to go out a little further. "Don't go too far, though." Showing her how to move her arms, I added, "If you kick your feet a little, and move your arms in such a way, you'll at least keep your head above water."

She kicked towards me, and wrapped one of her arms around my neck. "It's so cold!"

"Ferelden is cold. And we're close enough to the mountains where the lake was bound to be freezing."

I felt a leg wrap around my waist and her body mould into mine. "You're still so warm," she said quietly. I couldn't reply, willing my body not to react to naked skin touching mine. My body reacted, and I heard her giggle again. "Uhtred?"

"Dagna?"

"Have you ever had sex with a non-human before?"

I couldn't help stare at her, my face no doubt showing the shock at the question. "What?" She blushed, though her eyes remained confident. "We've barely known each other for…"

"And the problem with that is?" I couldn't think of a good response, except for the fact I was already sleeping with two other people. "It's just sex. And I'd consider it both a learning experience in two ways. One, I would have sex with a man. And, two, I would have sex with a human."

"So I'd be some sort of experiment?"

"Would that bother you?"

I met her eyes again. There was no doubt she was cute. Definitely smart. Far smarter than me, basing that on the conversations we'd already shared. And she was apparently interested in me, whether from a purely physical standpoint or not, I wasn't sure. Did I just want to be someone's experiment?

I'd had worse offers.

"Not, it wouldn't bother me. Why don't we have dinner first and then decide?"

She smiled, then kissed me. It was a soft kiss, a little bit of a surprise, but I couldn't help respond, holding her a little closer as I accepted her tongue. We made out for a couple of minutes before breaking apart. "My mind is already made up," she said, breaking my hold and swimming away.

We warmed up after building a fire, cooking a little food before sitting together, sharing a bottle of liquor Dagna had brought out of Orzammar. It was certainly far more potent to the usual booze I consumed, and after a couple of tankards, my head was starting to swim. I think she was trying to get me just drunk enough to make any suggestion a good one.

I wasn't complaining.

"So, Uhtred, if I were to look at this from an analytical viewpoint, and use you as the base for human sexuality, can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure."

"So, you say you're from Skyrim. Still find all of that amazing, you know. I'd like to hear one of those Shouts one day."

"One day. I don't like to use them too often."

"I understand. So, Skyrim. Are there many races there?"

"More than Thedas, I think."

"So how many people have you had sex with? And with which races?"

I thought about it. "Well, on Skyrim, there are four human races. Nords. Cyrodilians. Redguards. Bretons. There are four elven races. Altmer. Bosmer. Dunmer. Orc. And then there are two others, khajit and argonian."

"And how many of those have you had sex with?"

I couldn't help laugh at how blunt her questions were regarding my sexual past. "Okay, let me think. I've had sex with three humans on Thedas. No elves or dwarves."

"No dwarves yet."

I smirked her way, before continuing. "The last female I had sex with on Skyrim was a Nord. Oh, and she was also a werewolf." I held up a hand before the question stated. "Long story, she could control her transformations." I had to think. "Um, regarding the human races, I had sex with two Nords and a few women from Cyrodil. That's where I was still living at the time. The occasional tavern wench. One or two were in payment for jobs instead of receiving coin. I didn't complain but the Guild Master was never happy when I returned empty-handed but… drained."

"Elves?"

"A three-way with two Dunmer. They have a very cold demeanour but can prove to be _very_ warm if you play your cards right." I cleared my throat. "That may have also been in payment for a job."

"Anyone else?"

"While I was in the Fade, I think I had a lot of sex with a desire demon. Though the demon looked like a woman I had been in love with from Skyrim."

"But that's in dreams, not real life. I'm not sure that counts."

"Felt real enough to me," I muttered. She wouldn't have understood. We hadn't really discussed Serana. "Let's be honest, it's not like I keep a book of all the relations I've had anyway."

"What about men?"

"No, you'd need to talk to my brother about that."

That perked her interest. "Really?"

I nodded. "He enjoys the pleasure of both men and women. I've never had an interest in a member of the same sex. But I live and let live. People can do what they want."

"Very interesting, Uhtred." Without another word, she got to her feet and disrobed, stepping across and straddling my lap. Grabbing one of my hands, she put it on her chest so I could feel her heart beat. It was beating rather fast, a sign of either excitement, nerves, or both. Probably both. "So, I will be your first dwarf, and you will be my first human," she whispered.

"Uh-huh."

"You'll just have to be gentle. It's… quite big."

Finding ourselves in the tent a few minutes later, we spent a little time just kissing and exploring the body of the other with our hands. She was very interested in mine as I ended up on my back, running her hands up my arms, squeezing my muscles, before running them down over my chest, finding the occasional scar that she'd trace with a finger. I still retained my modesty, though Dagna straddling my lap naked only exacerbated my excitement.

Spinning her around so she lay down, I returned the favour while kissing her skin at the same time, amazed at how soft it was, despite the hard life she had lived underground. Using my mouth on her wasn't too much of a surprise, though she was clearly excited as she was soon making plenty of noise and telling me not to stop.

So I didn't.

"You've done that before!" she stated once she'd recovered from her climax.

"Of course I have."

I watched her suck in a few deep breaths, looking at me with a sleepy smile. She spent a few minutes recovering before getting to her knees and straddling my lap again, removing my undergarments to reveal my erection. "Wow!" she exclaimed quietly, before she gently wrapped a hand around the shaft. I sucked in a breath through my teeth, as I was quite excited myself by now, and figured I wasn't going to last long.

Now I watched enraptured as she straddled me again, and very slowly, lowered herself down. I nearly finished straight away, closing my eyes and thinking about anything except Dagna and her tight little pussy wrapped around my shaft. Eventually she made an exclamation, opening an eye to see most of my erection inside her. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

She smiled at me before leaning forward, placing both hands on my chest, then slowly started to ride me. "I'm not going to last long at all," I warned her.

"It's that good?"

"You have no idea. If sex with dwarves is this good…"

"Maybe it's just me?"

"Could be that too. Looking at this from a completely analytical viewpoint, you are very cute, Dagna. Your body is… yeah, that definitely makes you even more desirable. And your enthusiasm about most things is infectious."

"Including my enthusiasm for sex?"

"Definitely the sex."

Lifting myself into a sitting position, we moved ourselves about so I could hold her as she continued to bounce as we made out. She made numerous little sounds to suggest she was really enjoying it, but I'll be honest here and wonder if… well, if I was hurting her a little. She was obviously smaller than I was, but she made absolutely no complaint. In fact, I was left with the feeling she was enjoying everything quite a lot.

We were both starting to sweat heavily, the kissing increasing in intensity and passion, and soon I had Dagna on her back. She spread her legs wide, but I remained careful as we continued to make love. "You want to finish?" she asked. I nodded. "Then finish. I'll be okay. The body, whether human or dwarf, is a wonderful thing." Leaning up to kiss me again, she whispered, "And I can handle it."

Good thing I lasted for only another minute or so, as I was sure after that minute or so, she couldn't have taken much more. Only my elbows stopped me crushing her, feeling myself soften as I tried to prevent drifting off. Dagna looked at me, leaning up to kiss me again. "Thank you for being my first." That set off alarm bells, and my eyes probably said a lot, as she added, "My first man and human at once! I would have told you if you were my first ever."

There wasn't a lot more talking and we both drifted off to sleep not long afterwards.

Leaving the shore the next day, Dagna made sure I only used one hand to hold the reins, my other hand always in contact with her body, even if over her clothes, whether holding her on the stomach, or her hips, or if she was feeling particularly naughty, one of her breasts. She would constantly turn to look at me, either looking for me to kiss her, on the cheek, or her lips, or her neck. We could have made the docks that day, but Dagna insisted there was no rush, insinuating why she was in no hurry by whispering certain things in my ear during the journey. I wasn't going to complain, so we camped that night with the tower across the lake in the distance, and we made love again all night.

We made it to the Circle tower by lunchtime the next day, and Dagna was already very excited, talking at a million miles an hour about what sort of experiments she could do or what she could learn. The Knight-Commander was surprised to see me again, but upon learning the reason for my visit, immediately directed me to First Enchanter Irving.

He was surprised by the appearance of a dwarf, but within five minutes of listening to what Dagna hoped to achieve, he could only laugh at her exuberance and assured her that she definitely had a place at the Circle. Before showing her to her new residence, he gave her a last few moments with me.

"Thank you for everything, Uhtred. Stopping and listening to me in the first place. Bringing me here. Listening to me talk forever. Telling me so much about yourself. And also for… you know… I had a lot of fun."

We hugged quietly until there was a cleared throat. "It was my pleasure, Dagna," I replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek, unsurprised she turned her face to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Will I see you again?"

"Would you like to?"

"Definitely." The tone suggested what she wanted to see me for.

"I'll see what I can do. But there's a lot going on at the moment."

She smiled. "Maybe afterwards." Kissing me again, she turned and walked to the doorway, turning and waving one last time, before disappearing. Following her out in the hallway, she was already chewing the ear off the First Enchanter. I turned and eventually walked outside, and after the quick boat ride across the lake, mounted my horse and began the long journey back to Orzammar.

* * *

 _A/N - Before anyone frets, Dagna is nineteen in Origins. Uhtred is ageless..._

 _And the reason I wrote the above is I simply wanted him to have sex with a dwarf. Still need him to have an elf at some stage..._


	23. Chapter 23 - Three's Company

_A/N - So, as things will now continue as is, this chapter does get a little naughty. But some of you will be relieved to know it's the last one like that for a while. As I said, I might have gone a little overboard to start with._

* * *

Aedan took one look at me as I walked into the tavern and burst into laughter. "What?" Alistair wondered, sitting across from him, placing his tankard on the table.

"He fucked her."

"Who?" he asked, as I sat down next to my brother.

"The dwarf. He just doesn't realise the shit-eating grin he's carrying on his face. He fucked her!"

Alistair looked at me again. "Did you?" he asked of me.

I shrugged, though was thankful no-one else was around. "May have done. A gentleman never tells." Then I paused. "I'm not a gentleman. Nor a noble. I'm a warrior, and prone to exaggeration. Yes, Aedan, I did. In fact, we delayed our arrival at the Circle so we could spend another night together, where we pleasured each other until the late hour."

Aedan just shoved me, albeit playfully. "Can't get enough sex, eh?"

I shrugged again. "Physical relationships are a lot different on Thedas compared to Tamriel. It seems people have no problem being intimate with different people outside a relationship. Therefore, someone like me, who has generally been quite sensible in their approach to relationships, is taking advantage of it. I'm not in a relationship, and I can't help it if certain people wish to share themselves with me."

"You just can't say no, Uhtred. That's your problem."

"And you're just jealous, Aedan."

"And I'm still a virgin," Alistair muttered.

"Why not Morrigan?" I wondered.

My brother laughed as Alistair turned whiter than a ghost. "You're joking?"

"Well, I would if she offered. She's got a certain charm. Was I joking?" I shrugged. "Well, a little, I guess. She's clearly lost interest in Aedan, or vice versa," my brother shrugging as I glanced his way, "She told me she won't play seconds or thirds. Maybe she'll get her claws into you instead."

"I'm more focused on eliminating the darkspawn threat," Alistair insisted, "And I'm not as scared of them as her."

Clearing my throat, I asked, "Anyway, what's happened while I've been gone?"

Aedan filled me in. We had a new recruit on the way, and it was an interesting story. "He's the brother of Prince Bhelen. Massive conspiracy regarding the death of the king and who would assume the throne. Apparently he killed the first in line to the throne, though I've heard enough rumours to suggest Bhelen was actually behind it all. But the evidence pointed at the brother."

"What's his name?"

"Duran Aeducan. He was looking at either exile to the surface, or being sent into the Deep Roads to fight the darkspawn. He's currently sitting in a cell. It was his brother who actually suggested we recruit him. That way he doesn't have to decide his fate if or when he takes the throne."

"Has he been released yet?"

"We've been waiting for your return, as we have a job to do to help Bhelen take the crown. We will recruit him before doing it to judge if he's worth it. Considering he was the former commander of Orzammar, I think he'll be an excellent recruit."

"So we're backing Aeducan?" I looked at Alistair, "What about Harrowmont?"

"The Wardens have basically found themselves kingmakers. To be honest, neither man fills me with much confidence, but after getting to know Bhelen and Harrowmont, and speaking to many of the people who know them best, many believe Bhelen ambitious, arrogant and unscrupulous, but they also believe he'll be the more effective leader. He's more forward-thinking and willing to cast aside some traditions for more progression. The traditionalists like Harrowmont hate it."

"We've already met with Bhelen. I'll admit, what Alistair says about him is right, but I like him. He has some grand ideas," Aedan added.

"So what's the job?" I asked.

"Well, it's more jobs rather than job. The first job we've been given is clearing out the Carta in Dust Town."

"Ah, where the casteless live. Dagna told me about it. So why are we taking out the Carta?"

"Bhelen believes that it will help the casteless. He has ideas about what to do with those without a caste. It's one of the few reasons why I back him over Harrowmont."

"And the other job?"

"It's not official yet, but apparently the dwarves are looking for someone by the name of Paragon Branka. She disappeared a couple of years back with her entire house and hasn't been heard from since. I know most of the story, though I learned of it from a rather drunken dwarf claiming to be her husband. I'm not sure if it was the ramblings of an alcoholic or someone with a completely broken heart."

"Any idea where Branka is?"

"It will mean journeying into the Deep Roads. She was looking for something called the Anvil of the Void. No idea what that is, but I'm assuming someone will fill me in. Maybe Shale will know?" Alistair and I shrugged.

"And the chances of finding Branka?"

We both looked at Alistair. "Two years in the Deep Roads?" He shrugged. "I honestly couldn't say. But the chances of an entire house surviving would surely be slim."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Shale is investigating her past."

The use of the female gender in relation to Shale caught me by surprise. "Her?"

Aedan smiled. "Her memories have started to return. Plus, we should have realised Shale was female from some of the things she said. So, Shale is looking into her past. The dwarves are very excited about having a golem present too. Apparently she is a link to their past too. In other news, Sten believes his sword may be somewhere in Orzammar. He's currently trying to track it down. Wynne has spent most of her time in the Shaperate, learning about dwarven history. Leliana and Solona have been thick as thieves, doing Maker only knows what." He smirked, adding, "Careful there, Uhtred. And, finally, Zevran has taken on a couple of jobs. No killing, just keeping busy."

"And Morrigan?"

"Keeping close to Bhelen as a 'representative of the Wardens'. They either don't know or care little about apostate's, and wouldn't have a clue what a Witch of the Wild is. She's feeding us any information she can gather. She can be surprisingly friendly when she wants."

"And they trust her?"

My brother barked a laugh. "Definitely not. But they want the support of the Wardens so they'll accept what we have to offer."

"Right, so what do we do first?"

"We'll grab Duran from the prison and introduce him to the rest. I wouldn't mind his version of events too."

"So would I," Alistair stated, "Because the rumours I've heard are eerily familiar to what's happening on the surface."

"Are you thinking we've made the wrong choice?" Aedan wondered.

Alistair shook his head. "No, I still think Bhelen is the better candidate, simply because he wants to help everyone. Apparently… But I'd bet good coin the other Aeducan will have some stories to share. May even be able to tell us if the previous king died of natural causes or not."

The prison, which wasn't particularly large, was kept as close as possible to Dust Town, without actually being in the place. The guard in charge explained that few prisoners were kept. Anyone found of crimes was either exiled or sent to the Deep Roads immediately. Only those of nobility with significant influence would find themselves jailed as arguments about what should be done with them abounded.

That's not to say the dwarf we found was being kept in any sort of comfort. I could feel the heat radiating through the stone door of his cell, and I think the three of us started sweating when the guard opened the door. There was absolutely nothing inside. No light. No bed or something to lie on. Stone walls. Stone floor. Stone ceiling. I was surprised he was still alive, wondering how he even managed to breathe.

Duran approached us cautiously, looking over the three of us in silence before he finally stated, "Humans."

"And you're Duran Aeducan, correct?"

"Yeah, that's me."

Now that he was in the light, we got a good view of him. He was a formidable looking dwarf. The size of his hands alone were intimidating, let alone the breadth of his arms, while he had legs as thick as tree trunks. He was taller than the guard, and was perhaps tall for a dwarf, though we still towered over him. I immediately thought that I wouldn't want to piss him off and have to fight him.

"What do you want with me?"

"I'm Aedan. This is Alistair. We're Grey Wardens and we're looking for recruits. I understand you're involved in some… sensitive matters."

"You mean being blackmailed, falsely accused and wrongly convicted of murdering my brother? Sure, that's why I'm currently in a cell. But what do Grey Wardens want with me?"

"As I said, we're looking for recruits."

The dwarf glanced back into the dark, hot, empty cell before he sighed. "Considering I'm looking at either exile or being sent to die in the Deep Roads, sure, I'll join you."

My brother looked at me then Alistair. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Guard, is all my stuff still here?"

"No. You've been stripped of all assets and your caste. All your armour and weapons have been returned to House Aeducan. You'll have to buy your own things."

Duran didn't look happy, considering he was barefoot and dressed in even what I'd hesitate to call rags. With a gesture, the four of us walked out into the Commons, the guard shutting the stone door into the prison. The dwarf looked around as if seeing it all for the first time. "Barely a dwarf," he muttered, "Stripped of caste. Stripped of… everything." He turned back towards us three. "There some sort of ritual for me to join the Wardens?"

My brother looked at Alistair. "Yes, we'll do it before we've ventured into the Deep Roads. We have another recruit, a mage, who needs to undertake the Joining too."

"Any chance I can get some armour and weapons?"

"I would think about getting some new weapons too, Wardens," I added, "There's some good equipment on sale."

"I've seen that new sword on your back. Silverite, is it?" Alistair asked.

"Aye. One of the best swords I've ever owned."

We received plenty of glances if not stares as we walked towards one of the markets. None of us could hear the whispers between the couples or groups that we passed, but I could only assume that Duran was the topic of conversation. He mentioned that he would be recognisable, even in rags, and his release would be a real topic of conversation.

The merchant we eventually stopped at was hesitant to serve us at first, considering Duran was now considered casteless, but once we explained who we were, he was more than happy to serve Grey Wardens, though still gave Duran more than one suspicious glance as he tried on armour first, eventually selecting a breastplate, gloves and boots of veridium. As for a weapon, he selected an enormous two handed axe, also made of veridium. I think the axe was near bigger than him, but he proved his strength with a few practice swings, amazed he didn't topple over.

Aedan and Alistair were happy with the armour they were wearing but practically drooled over the selection of weapons on display. Alistair opted for both a new sword and shield, both of silverite, asking for the Grey Warden symbol to be painted on the shield, while Aedan opted for just a sword, also of silverite with space for a couple of runes, explaining he was happy with his shield. As a last minute thought, he then bought himself a dagger too, suggesting he may end up dual-wielding, depending on circumstances. We already had daggers, sometimes finding it necessary to wield that instead of a sword, but Aedan was obviously opting for a much better one.

Happy with our purchases, and spending even more of Eamon's coin, we wandered the Commons and eventually found most of our colleagues around one of the other marketplaces, before heading to the Diamond Quarter, where Wynne was still at the Shaperate, and Morrigan at the royal palace. Once our entire group had come together, introductions were made between Duran and the rest, before we had a meeting with Bhelen.

"So you have chosen to recruit my brother?" he asked, glaring at his now armoured and armed sibling.

"Yes. We could always use more Wardens, considering our numbers have been decimated. He was willing to join as well."

Looking at his brother, Bhelen stated, "Let it be known that once you leave Orzammar, you will not be allowed to return until your final journey into the Deep Roads. Hopefully that is many years from now, so none of us will have look upon the stain you are to this family and this city."

"I will have no wish to return once we're done here," Duran retorted. I think he wanted to say a lot more, but wisely bit his tongue.

"It's been a long day, my lord. We simply wish to rest our heads before heading out," Aedan explained.

Bhelen nodded. "Yes, it can be difficult for outsiders to adapt to how the city works and the time to sleep. As I said, the palace is open to you, and there are rooms available for you to use. Do you wish for some food to be prepared? Our selection is limited, but you'll find it quite enjoyable. The alcohol is something else entirely."

A veritable feast was laid on for us as we wandered the long hallways, finding ourselves in a rather grand dining room. I don't think the dwarves did art, but they had culture, and the carvings and murals on the walls and above us told their own stories, or so we were told. As we hadn't been fighting all day, we were not as ravenous as normal, and were rather sensible when it came to the consumption of the ale and mead too. We all spent a little time getting to know Duran, though he was rather monosyllabic to most of our questions. Understandable, I guess, not wanting to share too much while within the walls of the palace.

One of the guards informed us that it was now night-time on the surface, and that if we wanted to sleep, now was the best time, and that someone would wake us when the sun rose. We thanked him for letting us know and we eventually split up and headed to our rooms. The room I'd been put in was exquisite, an enormous bed with stone furniture dotted around, thankfully covered in rugs and cushions. Perhaps unsurprisingly, considering my circumstances, there was a knock at the door.

To my surprise, it was both Solona and Leliana. And I was left thinking they were not there for a good time. Well, to begin with anyway. Without a word, I stepped aside and gestured them in. They took a seat together one of the lounges as I took one of the chairs, casting them with a curious glance.

"A little bird has informed us that you may have been with someone else," Solona stated.

"Indeed. And that this someone else was a dwarf," Leliana added.

"Are we not enough for you, Uhtred?" Solona wondered.

I could only look at them helplessly before asking, "How do…"

"Your brother is a loudmouth. You should be more than aware of that fact. Add to that, he probably wanted to drop you in it," Leliana stated, interrupting my obvious question.

I leaned forward, elbows on my knees. "Let's be honest. I have told both of you that I'm not after anything serious. Not yet. Not after what happened. Yes, I enjoy what the three of us share. But I was made an offer and, honestly, I didn't want to refuse her. She was cute and wanted to… experiment." I could see questions forming, so raised a hand. "I mean she had never experienced sex with either a human, nor a man, so she could cross two things off at once."

"She was a bit young, wasn't she?" Leliana stated. That left me confused, as she never met her. _Solona probably told her all about Dagna. Aedan did warn me about these two being thick as thieves._

"She is nineteen. Solona is only twenty herself. And I'm only twenty… something. You know I don't actually know my age. A year or two older than Aedan, and he's only twenty-two."

"So it was only a bit of fun?" Solona asked.

"Just like you say what you and I are doing. You're off to join the Wardens eventually, so we'll enjoy what we have until then." Looking at Leliana, I added, "And you know what I think about you, and who knows what the future will bring for us? Now, if this is going to get awkward between the three of us, we can end it, but to be honest, if it ends with one of you, it ends with you both, because the person no longer involved will only get jealous. Both of you can say you won't, but you will. You're both already jealous of Dagna, and I may never see her again."

"But you want to, don't you?" Solona asked.

"She made an offer, and I said we'd have to see. So, as much as I would like to see you once you've joined the Wardens. And much like I'd like to see Leliana once all this is over. She was a nice girl. As I said, she was cute, friendly, very smart and also…" I trailed off, but the two women returned knowing glances.

"Solona and I have talked. We don't want it to end for either of us. We both should be insanely jealous of each other, but… we both like you, Uhtred."

"Well, I like you both too. Thought that was quite obvious."

"But will you have any further desire for… others?" Solona asked rather nervously.

I shrugged. "I'll be honest with you again. I don't really know. Okay, you're obviously wanting something or want me to agree to something. Do you want the three of us to be loyal to each other?"

"Would that bother you?" Leliana wondered.

"No, it wouldn't."

They shared a glance and smiled. "You see, the fact you said that means… well, we would like to be exclusive with each other, but you are who you are, Uhtred. And if we were not around, say away from us for a few days, like with Dagna, well, I guess we can't be upset if someone else was to throw themselves at you. If you can resist, we'd like that, but we won't be hurt if you did. As long as you don't keep it a secret. Be open with us, like you have regarding how it's worked with us."

My jaw must have dropped as they both giggled. "Surprised?" Solona asked.

"Very. I thought you would have chopped my arm off at the offer to not be with anyone else."

"Would you be upset if we were with anyone else?" Leliana wondered.

I shrugged again. "That would be one hell of a double standard if I did hold that view."

Solona smiled in return. "Good thing I don't have my eye on anyone else then."

"Neither do I. Your brother is cute, but he seems rather interested in Zevran, and Zevran only, and then the fact he's your brother would just make it awkward."

"So we're all good?" Looking between the pair, they both nodded.

"Want some company tonight?" Leliana asked. I nodded. "How about both of us?" They laughed as my eyes no doubt widened and jaw dropped, stunned at the suggestion.

"Don't even think about suggesting that you haven't thought about it," Solona stated.

I scoffed. "Of course I've thought about it!" Adding quietly, I added, "Just never thought it would happen."

"It's one of the things we've been talking about," Leliana stated, getting to her feet and offering her hand, Solona getting to her feet and grabbing my other. They led me towards the bed, sitting me down before they sat either side of me. My clothing was the first to disappear, and Leliana kept a long held promise, getting on her knees and using her mouth in a way I wasn't particular used to. Finding myself rather excited, I lay back and Solona thought sitting on my face would help.

It certainly did, as she thoroughly enjoyed what I was doing, her robes quickly disappearing, her hands running through my hair, eventually holding my head in place. I was rewarded by hearing her cries a few minutes later before she collapsed onto the bed beside me.

Not wanting to feel left out, Leliana gestured for me to move back on the bed, and I'll admit to smiling when she threw her clothing in any direction, eventually standing before me naked. I think I got a little harder, which she noticed, a rather sweet smile appearing. She straddled my lap, lowered herself down on my cock, leaned forward to kiss me rather gently, and then she rode me hard and fast. Solona stayed where she was, simply watching.

Having already used her mouth on me, I was already feeling pretty excited, and I didn't last too much longer with Leliana riding me the way she was. I must have had a look on my face as she told me not to worry, and I groaned loudly as she slammed herself down into my groin as I finished deep inside her. I didn't exactly soften, so I surprised her by placing a hand on one cheek each, bent my knees slightly, and returned the favour. Placing a hand to either side of me, she simply told me to go harder and faster, watching her eyes stare into mine, her face as she moaned softly at first, those growing louder as time passed, her breasts sway as she rode me in a way I frankly loved, before she kissed me hard and finally collapsed on top of me, shuddering as she exclaimed many positive things about myself.

"Okay, I'm not quite sure what to say about that," Solona said softly.

Leliana mumbled something into the bedding before she lifted herself up and looked at Solona. "And now we know why both of us want this to continue." Looking at me, she added, "And how are you still hard?"

"The wonder of youth."

"You've got a couple of minutes, Uhtred, then it's my turn." Glancing at Solona, she had an almost feral look in her eyes, so I figured I was in for another good time.

I thought she'd just hop on like Leliana did, but she'd obviously discovered something she liked, getting onto her hands and knees and looking back in my direction. As I got into position behind her, Leliana provided another surprise by manoeuvring around to the front of her, lying back and looking at Solona. "Have you ever been with a woman, Solona?" She shook her head. "Well, would you like to try? I'm sure Uhtred behind you would just love to watch that."

Looking up, I said, "Gods, if you can hear me, thank you for your wonderful gifts. If you need me to sacrifice anything or anyone, just give me a sign and I'll do it."

They both laughed as I thrust forward, causing Solona to gasp, grabbing her by the hips and gently started to fuck her. I met Leliana's eyes, who lowered them, watching as Solona dipped her head and kissed Leliana on the stomach before she started to move her way down. Once her tongue touched her cunt, Leliana gasped and I got a little bit harder, Solona mentioning that I felt bigger, before she focused at least a little attention on Leliana's sex.

It was the hottest thing I'd ever been involved in all my days.

Obviously inexperienced, Leliana guided Solona where she could, but obviously what I was doing was quite the distraction, proving to be an even larger one when I used a hand and started to play with her myself, finding her clit and gently rubbing it. Solona eventually couldn't focus on Leliana at all, and I'm sure Leliana gave me an approving glance, as Solona started to make _a lot_ of noise, which excited me far too much and I eventually had to finish again, Solona following me not long afterwards, both of us collapsing on the bed, only stopping myself from squashing Solona below me by using my forearms to hold myself up.

The pair of us sucking in deep breaths, Leliana broke the near silence by stating, "Well, I think it's safe to say that we'll definitely be doing this again. Though perhaps only when we've got privacy. The camp will not be a good idea."

Rolling off Solona, the three of us shuffled around until I was lying in the middle, hooking one arm around Leliana, the other around Solona. "Who's tired?" I wondered.

"Give me a few minutes to recover before you even think of doing anything else, Uhtred," Solona stated sleepily.

"Agreed. A woman can only take so much. And you probably need recovery too."

"Hmm, you're probably right," I stated, looking down, "Might need to clean myself."

"Do that to me too often and I'm going to get feelings," Solona stated.

I chuckled as Leliana agreed immediately. "What do you mean by going to get? I think we're nearly there already, Solona."

"True, but we'll scare Uhtred."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," I stated.

There was no more lovemaking the rest of that night, as the three of us drifted off to sleep not long later. They were both still there the next morning, cuddled up on either side of me just like the night before, and it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would or should have been. Being naked was always going to be a problem, and hands started to wander, and as soon as both their hands were at my groin region, and my cock started to harden, they were both always going to end up getting fucked. I had Leliana on her back, legs spread wide, as I fucked her when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Will you three stop fucking and come out for breakfast already! We have people to kill!"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at Leliana. "Well, don't you even think about stopping now," she warned with a smirk, "I need to cum, so do you. Solona already has so it's unfair for us to miss out."

We dressed ten minutes later, and I was unable to stop laughing to myself about what was happening. They knew what I was laughing about, and simply smiled as we made our way back to the dining room. All eyes fell on the three of us when we entered. "Make enough noise last night?" Aedan asked.

"As I've said before, oh brother of mine, you are just jealous."

"You three had better eat to replace all the energy you've expended in the past few hours. Duran hasn't been into Dust Town before, but he knows what to expect. He and I will be taking charge for this mission."

After breakfast, I grabbed my weapons from the bedroom and met most of the group. I noticed Morrigan stare at me, a look in her eyes I could interpret quite easily. I just smiled at her in return. Then Wynne walked up beside me. "A word, Uhtred."

It sounded like an order. It probably wasn't, but I had a lot of time for Wynne, and figured she had something to say, and could guess what it was about. We walked away from the group to a quiet hallway for some privacy. Looking back to see no-one approaching, she folded her arms across her chest. "So, it appears you are getting on well with Solona and Leliana."

"I am."

"And do you think you're doing the right thing?"

Shrugging, I said, "We're having fun. It's nothing too serious."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Leliana is a rather world wise young woman. While I fret for her, my concern is not for her. Solona is still very young, and has only just left the Circle. She does not know how the world works, and I'm… worried that…"

"You think I'm taking advantage of her?"

"Yes," she replied bluntly. She noticed me wince. "I don't mean to insult you, Uhtred, but do you understand my concern?"

Looking around, I gestured to a nearby bench so we could sit down. "Let's be honest, Wynne. I think this group is made up of broken people. Let me explain myself. I have only ever loved two women. The first was a vampire who I met, spent no more than a few days with, before I left her at home and never saw again. All I've ever thought since that final day is 'What if?' Do you know how much that feeling sucks? It's why whenever I've found myself trapped in the Fade, demons have used her as temptation."

"I have those same thoughts every day about my son."

"Then I meet my wife, Alexandra. Aedan can tell you how head over heels in love and committed to her I was. I devoted my entire life to making her happy. I loved her completely, heart and soul. And then she was taken from me. Honestly, I don't want to fall in love a third time."

"What about their feelings?"

"Solona insists that once she joins the Wardens, that is what her life will be dedicated to."

"Hmmm. She is right about that. Wardens forego all other desires in service to their cause. So what of Leliana?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. She insists that it's all just a bit of fun too. As you said, she's wise enough to know what we're doing together."

"What about a future together?"

"Wynne, let's be brutally honest here. We're fighting the darkspawn and a Blight. There's a good chance most of us are going to end up dead by the end, no matter how much we hope and pray to survive until the end. So what's the harm in enjoying the company of each other, knowing the next day could be our last? I think there's comfort in that."

Wynne remained silent, obviously thinking, before she finally replied. "You make a good point, Uhtred. I just don't want to see any of you hurt. But, I guess you're all old enough to make your own decisions and either stand or fall by them."

"Thank you for caring enough to share your concern."

"We're all in this together, Uhtred. And I already feel affection for all of you. By the Maker, you're all young enough to be my children as it is!"

We re-joined the group, noticing the glances from Solona and Leliana. I grinned, earning the same gesture in reply, mouthing I would let them know later. All of us now armoured, armed and ready to go, Aedan issued a few final instructions, and we wandered out of the royal palace, Bhelen wishing us good luck in our dealings with the Carta.

I think we would have made a rather formidable looking group as we headed out of the Diamond Quarter into the Commons. I heard some of the comments as we passed by, dwarfs assuming we were either on our way into the Deep Roads, which I guessed we would eventually be doing, or heading into Dust Town. One or two, recognising Duran with us, wondered if we were not on our way to staging a coup. Duran glanced at my brother, who smirked but shook his head.

"Not a good idea. It never ends well."

At the edge of Dust Town, Duran held up a hand and turned towards us, gesturing us closer. "Okay, none of you have ever been here before. Neither have I, though I know all about it. Keep your weapons to hand at all times and watch any valuables in your pockets. We will be marked as soon as we enter."

"Any suggestions other than those mentioned?" Alistair asked.

"Don't look anyone in the eye. And keep an eye on the facial tattoo. Those who are working for the Carta will look different to your regular casteless. Don't take any advice and don't allow any favour. You don't want to owe these people anything. In the end, these people will only understand one thing. Violence. Be prepared to hand it out as there will be those who will want to bring it to us."

"Ready?" Aedan asked the group.

We headed out together, entering the most ignored place in Orzammar, and into full-scale war with the Carta.

* * *

 _A/N - You can all take a breath now. It calms down a bit for a while regarding the relationship aspect between Uhtred and others._

 _Despite it being near Xmas and work going nuts, there will still be Friday updates through the month, though it might be later in the day than normal depending on my sleep pattern._


	24. Chapter 24 - Dust

I'd seen my fair share of slums, hovels, the broke, the poor and the destitute. Those who are down on their luck. Those who have taken nothing but kicks their entire life. Those who have had their entire lives taken from them, apparently thankful to at least be left breathing. But nothing, and I mean nothing, compared to what we saw in Dust Town. These people had nothing. In fact, I think some of them had less than nothing, wondering how they managed to survive from day to day.

Dust Town was little more than a collection of crumbling buildings. Duran couldn't explain how the slums had even formed, though the buildings appear ancient in their design. The dwarves we saw appeared malnourished, dressed in little more than rags, looking at us with eyes that showed immense sadness in one moment, though when falling upon Duran, incredible anger and disgust. I assumed they either recognised him as who he had once been, or simply assumed he was a noble.

We'd barely entered Dust Town when we heard a noise off to our right. We stopped and glanced into a side alley, noticing a female dwarf motion with her head to join her. "Careful, Warden. It could be a trap," Duran warned.

"Maybe she's after a good time?" Alistair wondered. I looked at him and couldn't help laugh.

"It could be a trap, but perhaps she has information. Tell you what," he looked at the rest of us, "You lot stand ready. Duran and I will go speak to this dwarf. Maybe she will have information."

As Aedan and Duran disappeared into the alleyway, the rest of us stood guard, warily taking in our surroundings, watching any dwarf who passed carefully, weapons still in hand. No-one dared approach us, though I could feel all eyes watching our every move in return. I had no doubt the Carta were already aware of our presence in the slum and probably had people following us since we set foot in the place.

"How many do you think are watching us?" Alistair whispered, barely hearing him approach my side.

"I think there are eyes in probably every building we've passed, and in every building we're about to pass."

"Bhelen had no idea how large the Carta was. All of Dust Town could be working for them for all we know."

"Possible but unlikely. Many of these people simply look bereft of all hope."

I'm not sure how long they were but the dwarf must have made a convincing story, as Aedan joined us later with Duran and the dwarf in tow. Gesturing to her, he explained. "This is Natia Brosca. She has offered to help us against the Carta in return for myself offering to recruit her. She knows all the secrets of Dust Town and can help us take out the Carta. The most important fact we've learned is we now know the name of the leader and what to expect."

Natia stepped forward. Dark hair and eyes, she had the tattoo of the casteless as explained by Duran. She looked in good need of a wash, in addition to healing, as her bare arms were covered in scars, figuring she'd been involved in numerous scrapes and fights over the years. But her voice surprised me. I was expecting something harsh and deeper than usual. Instead, it was soft, feminine and very friendly. Maybe it was just for show.

"We're looking for someone named Jarvia. She is an unscrupulous bitch." Gesturing to Duran, she added, "Probably makes his brother look like your Divine, from what I've been told. She has nearly everyone in Dust Town working for her. If you're wondering why I care, it's because I used to work with her. She's only recently become their leader." She smiled, before adding, "The previous leader died by my hand. Unfortunately, my life was made practically forfeit by doing so. Jarvia no doubt has a price on my head, but I didn't get to where I was in the Carta without making friends and being owed favours. There are enough people out there who will do me right."

"So I assume the Wardens are your way out of here?" Alistair asked, distinctly unimpressed.

It didn't faze Natia. "Look around, Warden. You see any hope here? I'd rather take my chances with the Wardens and the darkspawn than have to spend another minute in this shithole. And I can guarantee that you will want me at your side when you do face those monsters. The Carta can attest to how talented a warrior Beraht was. His only problem is that I was better."

"And this Jarvia?" I asked.

"Not as good as me. But there are going to be a lot of people between us and her. You're talking the worst of the worst. The people out there call us scum. I'd hesitate to use that word on what we're about to face."

"And you're okay with this?" Alistair asked of Duran.

"Why should I care? I'm a Warden myself. Caste means nothing. Aedan leads, I will abide by whatever he decides."

Our merry band continued to expand, not that any of us were complaining. The larger our group, the better chance that more of us may survive. That was the hope anyway. The two short swords or daggers on her back suggested Brosca, as she quickly mentioned that she preferred to be called by her surname rather than given, that she was a rogue warrior. I asked if she was any good with a bow. She laughed and said something like a bow would be treated like gold dust in Dust Town.

The deeper we wandered into Dust Town, the more I felt eyes observing our every move. I couldn't see too many people, but I think everyone has a sixth sense of when they are being watched. I wasn't the only one with that feeling, Aedan feeling confident enough to mention quite loudly that our progress was being tracked.

The path we were following narrowed between two buildings, the one of the left having collapsed and coming perilously close to crushing all of us beneath it, so it was little surprise that a group of dwarves appeared from nowhere in front of us, brandishing weapons. They may not have been of the highest quality, the blades and axe-heads appearing either dull, rusty or both, but it was obvious they had also been used often, and perhaps recently.

The dwarf obviously in charge took a step forward. "What are humans doing in Dust Town?" Then he looked directly at Brosca. "More importantly, what are you doing in Dust Town in the company of that turncoat. Jarvia will not be pleased at all."

"Fuck off, Norrit. Why don't you just go crawl back up her arse, where you belong."

I think we all stared at Brosca, her daggers already raised to attack, and I wasn't the only one to start chuckling. "Now that's not quite the answer I was looking for, Brosca." Norrit looked at my brother, assuming correctly he was in charge. "We know who you are and what you're doing in Orzammar, Warden. So here's a little advice. Leave her with us and you'll have no trouble in Dust Town."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Brosca has offered to join the Wardens and I have accepted her request."

"So the Wardens will take just anyone?"

"Anyone who undergoes the Joining is an equal to any other Warden if they survive," Alistair stated.

"You have a choice, Norrit. Stand aside and let us past or be put down," my brother warned.

I'm not sure who threw it, but there was a sound of breaking glass and nearly all of us found ourselves blinded. I heard coughing next to me, and wisely raised my shield, blinking through the smoke for the sign of an attacking dwarf. At the last second, I saw an axe swinging in my direction, raising my shield higher to deflect as I thrust forward. Feeling a presence next to me, I glanced to see Alistair to my right, Aedan to my left. "Lock shields!" I called.

We heard magic attacks being used, though couldn't see where they were heading. Knowing everyone was behind us, the three of us started to step backwards, hoping the rest of our squad wasn't in front of our shield wall. After a dozen footsteps, we had positioned ourselves at the narrowest part, and out of the smoke.

"Leliana, Zevran and mages, fire at anyone who appears through the smoke," Aedan stated, quietly so as not to tell the enemy what we had planned.

They appeared quicker than I would have guessed, their weapons raised, ready to strike. But I could see the surprise as they realised we had moved back, allowing ourselves space, and effectively forming what could be called a killing field. The first two dwarves to appear found themselves on the ground, arrows sticking out of their chests. But the rest flooded through, and despite the best efforts of our three mages, some managed to make our small shield wall.

"Give it a moment, then push forward and stab the bastards!" I yelled. The pressure increased with every second, feeling the presence of Shale behind us, and the enormous golem was soon swinging her enormous stone fists over our heads. Now distracted, I started thrusting my sword over my shield, pleased to feel the tip puncture the armour or skin of any dwarf I could hit.

"This is just the beginning!" Brosca yelled, looking for any gap she could find. Using our strength, Aedan, Alistair and I continued to push forward, the passage eventually widening again, and I glanced as the two dwarves rounded our shield wall and went on the attack. The smoke now having cleared, we could see the number of dwarves readying themselves to make our day miserable.

"Mages, attack the group over there!" Aedan ordered, pointing to a cluster off to the left.

"Just do anything you bloody can!" Alistair added, and with a final war cry from myself, we went on the attack too.

Trying not to leave too big a gap between us, I made straight for a dwarf armed with an axe. I expected little training but plenty of enthusiasm, and a base desire not to die, so approached the battle with care. He did not do the same thing, hacking away at me. So all I did was continue to block his swings, waiting for him to tire. He did eventually, blocked his final swing before I stepped forward, forced him off balance and swung.

Not even watching him fall, confident he would be dead before hitting the ground, I turned and stabbed another warrior. She turned in my direction and roared, but was already weakened, so after slamming my shield into her face, I thrust forward, burying my sword into her chest, and moved on again.

The noise must have been deafening, but assuming no guards would come into Dust Town to investigate, the battle would only end once we or the enemy were dead, or one side retreated. I watched a dwarf freeze solid in front of me, so a simple slam of my shield broke the dwarf apart. Hearing Aedan release another war cry, I knew we were winning the day, and I wasn't surprised as the dwarves broke ranks and started to flee.

"Don't chase! Don't chase!" Brosca yelled, "Trap!"

I was in the middle of pursuit but quickly stopped, glancing behind to see I was already well ahead of everyone except Duran, who had been in my tracks. Raising my shield, I kept watch as I carefully stepped back towards the group, Duran falling in alongside, his axe raised and ready to swing if necessary.

"Well, the Carta definitely know where he now," Alistair muttered.

"Brosca, will Jarvia assume we are after her?" Aedan asked.

"She will now. There's only one reason why you would be here if not for recruitment. The Carta have been pushing outside Dust Town for some time. It was bound to bite them in the arse eventually."

"Were you involved?" Duran asked.

"Of course I was. I was one of Beraht's most trust lieutenants. He had me doing all sorts of things that people like you wouldn't have had a clue about."

Duran looked ready to retort then seemed to think about it and shrug. "Not my problem anymore. And the Carta might not be anyone's problem soon enough."

Brosca pointed. "There is a square ahead where we can keep watch. One of the main entrances is nearby."

"How do we get in?" Aedan asked.

"We'll need a key. I did have one, but… I lost it when shit hit the fan."

Cautiously, we moved forward, Aedan, Alistair and I walking with shields raised, ready for incoming projectiles. Brosca suggested that the enemy wouldn't have a bow, but that didn't mean other projectiles wouldn't be hurled our way. It took longer than expected but we eventually made the square, Brosca suggested we would be at least a little safer in the crowds of casteless. She recognised many of the faces, and a few approached us, generally asking questions about who we are, did we have a coin or anything to spare, or if we wanted information.

And then there was the moment of comedy, as a number of female dwarves made a beeline for the human men. The reason? They were ready to offer their services, of course. Aedan and I shared a look and burst into laughter, as one of girls went into rather graphic detail about what she could do to a certain appendage, suggesting she had no gag reflex and was willing to do things not generally expected. Unsurprisingly, Alistair blushed at the language and suggestions, a couple of the girls running their hands all over him as they gave him what could only be considered false platitudes.

"Don't even think about pickpocketing him," Brosca warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Though I'd spread my legs for him in a heartbeat if he threw a few silver my way."

"We have time if you want to, Alistair," Aedan offered.

Alistair looked like he wanted the ground to just swallow him whole. "No, I'll be okay for now. Thank you for the offer, ladies."

"Some other time? I bet you'd rock my world."

Aedan and I just continued to laugh as the girls all walked away, leaving Alistair muttering things under his breath though continuing to blush. Brosca then approached him, looking him up and down. "Why the hell were you afraid of them? Never done it before or something?" Alistair looked at us helplessly before he nodded. "Shit, when we're done here, I'll do you if you want. It's not a big deal."

I don't think Aedan or I could laugh any louder. Even Duran started to chuckle as Brosca leaned in, grabbed Alistair to drag his ear lower, and no doubt whispered plenty of naughty things, as Alistair turned a shade of red I didn't think was possible. "Sounds good, right?" Brosca asked softly. Alistair looked at her wide-eyed, gulped… but then he nodded. I think the voice helped him. Give her a good wash and a new set of clothes, or some better armour, and she'd probably be considered rather attractive.

Wiping his eyes, Aedan cleared his throat. "Right, Brosca, where is the door and what's your suggestion?"

Not making it too obvious, she made a faint gesture with her head. "It's over there. It doesn't even look like a door. Secret passageway, obviously. We should spread out, keep watch, and wait for someone to approach it. Whenever someone finally does, we make our move."

The humans, elf and golem were always going to look obvious, so we tried to blend into the background or not stand in the square at all. Brosca was probably recognised on sight alone, so in the end, it was Duran who took the best position, covering his face and armour in dirt, trying to look as pitiful as everyone around him. He grabbed a tattered blanket that had been abandoned, covered himself in it and sat close to the door, staring at nothing. After looking away for a couple of minutes, I didn't even recognise him when looking back in his direction.

It took a few hours, and my concentration had well and truly wandered when I heard the shout, getting to my feet and rounding a corner to see Duran holding open the secret door, fending off a couple of what I assumed were guards. Everyone else had broken ranks and charged forward, Brosca arriving first and slitting the throat of one guard, Shale following in quickly behind as she pretty much smashed the door aside.

If the Carta didn't know what we were in Dust Town for already, they were certainly aware now.

* * *

"What's the password?"

Aedan glanced at me. "Uhtred?"

"Why in oblivion are you asking me?"

"Thought you might want to take a guess." Turning back to the now confused looking dwarf, he continued. "How many chances do I get?"

The arms unfolded, and I noticed crossbows being readied behind. "Some kind of smart…" Before he could finish his sentence, Aedan unsheathed and took his head. We flooded forward. I made straight for one of the crossbowmen. He fired a bolt in my direction, lifting my shield to block it, though it punctured the steel. I noticed the eyes grow wider as my fast walk turned into a run, and he was still reaching for his pair of daggers when my sword cut him down. Immediately turning, a bolt hit my arm and veered off, leaving a nasty looking wound, which I ignored. By the time I closed distance, the rogue was armed with two daggers, and was twirling them, I guess trying to appear intimidating. Before I could either attack or defend, Duran arrived, axe swinging in a great arc, and it was only self-preservation that saved my skin as the rogue was almost chopped in half.

We turned together and fell upon another warrior, having to use his shield to block Duran's swing, leaving him as easy pickings for me, pleased my sword went straight through his armour. I had already realised the merchant who sold me the sword had exaggerated, as although it burned through the armour of the enemy, or seared them as the steel did burn hot, it didn't exactly light them on fire. I guess I would have to leave fireballs to the mages.

Brosca explained that the hideout was a labyrinth of rooms and corridors, purposely designed in such a way to leave anyone stupid enough to attack confused upon invading. Aedan suggested she lead the way, and I think she took great delight over the next few minutes, or maybe it was hours, slashing and cutting her way forward. The corridors were not very wide, leaving us having to walk no more than two abreast at time, while all manner of traps tried to catch out the unwary. Again, Brosca knew where most of them were, though was almost caught once or twice by new traps in place.

Surprisingly, we didn't just fight dwarves. We stumbled across elven mages, who cast all manner of spells. One got hold of me, and for about a minute of my life, I would have taken the sweet release of death, falling to my knees as my mind was plagued by nightmares, believing I was surrounded by giant spiders and other monsters who wanted to kill me, feeling utterly defenceless. Solona released me from the spell, and I took great pleasure in taking the mages head. I picked it up, ready to take it with me, before Aedan told me to stop being stupid. He understood though.

But it was when we ran into Qunari warriors that Sten's blood really started to boil, and I think, if let to his own devices, he would have torn a bloody streak through all of Dust Town. He didn't just kill the mercenaries. He butchered them, blood running across the floor and spraying up the walls, even as high as the ceiling above, depending in what sort of room we were in.

Somehow, we all survived our trip through the labyrinth, though that was only thanks to some healing by Wynne. In addition to the spell I suffered through, I'd taken a nasty wound across my back, caught out by a sneaky dwarf, while Brosca actually had her throat slit, and it took nearly all the mana Wynne had in reserve to keep life flowing through her veins, Solona assisting where she could, but her talents were not in regards to healing. Once Wynne was done, she had to consume a bottle of something, explaining to my curious look that it would help restore her ability to cast spells. "It's not easy, Uhtred. Your work is physical. Ours is all mental."

Brosca continuously checked over the bodies of the dead whenever we finished clearing out a room, explaining she was looking for people once considered friends, confidants and allies. "Are you looking for anyone in particular?" Aedan asked.

"Yes, Leske. He is… was my best friend. We worked together for years. If you could call anyone a friend in the Carta, or Dust Town in general, he was it."

"Were you… more?" I asked.

She smirked when looking in my direction. "Never mix business with pleasure. And I only ever did business with Leske." She paused, before actually smiling. "That's not to say he didn't want more. He tried more than once, but I shot him down each and every time. I think he believed I'd eventually just give in. More fool him."

"Why are you looking for him?" Aedan wondered.

"Because he turned his back on me, and I want my revenge. But in the chaos of the fight, I'm just wondering if I've missed him. But I haven't seen him yet, so I'm left thinking he's at Jarvia's side." Pausing again, she muttered, "Bastard," before suggesting we move out.

Bloodied, dirty, sweating and all of us now fed up if not a little angry, we continued to cut a swathe through the Carta ranks, Brosca continuing to state we were closing in on the headquarters where Jarvia would probably be waiting. If she wasn't waiting, then she may have tried to escape, though suggested she'd have nowhere to escape to. Once branded casteless, the only place to escape to was the surface, and that wasn't easy.

Brosca led us into an enormous room, left thinking this must be the end. We were disappointed to find only heavily armoured dwarves waiting for us, in addition to a couple of elven mages and at least three qunari mercenaries.

"You're causing no end of trouble, Brosca," the heavily armour warrior stated, "You should know when to quit. Jarvia isn't happy."

"And I give a shit because?"

"Warden, Jarvia is willing to provide you with all the help you need, but only if you turn Brosca over to her now."

Alistair stepped forward. "Drop your weapons now and we may let some of you live."

"Not the qunari," Sten muttered.

"Okay, as I said, some of you may live."

"Last warning," the dwarf growled.

Aedan made a subtle gesture, spells were cast, and chaos erupted. The two mages were taken care of immediately, arrows flying from Leliana and Zevran. That's what I assumed, as I charged forward alongside my brother, heading towards the chatty warrior. He fended us off for at least thirty seconds before Aedan delivered the killing blow, and I immediately went looking for one of the mercenaries. Sten had already put one of the ground, Shale fighting another. A fourth one had appeared, so I walked towards him. His great-sword should have caused me some concern, but I'd dealt with enough two-handed mercenaries to know they exhausted themselves quickly enough, relying on speed of movement to keep them off balance.

I'll admit, he came close once or twice to lopping off a body part, a well-timed lifting of the shield or parry with my sword, keeping my extremities in place. My first thrust didn't puncture the thick armour, leaving a deep groove, figuring if I aimed in the same place, I should puncture it next time. The mercenary continued to swing wildly, and a carefully placed slice near took one of his hands off at the wrist. That left him having to wield a two handed weapon with only one hand, and even to a qunari, that would be impossible.

Having learned at least a little about qunari, I ensured I gave him a good death.

Brosca was now adamant Jarvia was going to die slowly, storming forward, stating she knew exactly where Jarvia would be waiting for us. Arriving at a formidable looking door, she raised a hand to stop us. "Jarvia loves to talk. Don't take anything she offers."

"I wasn't planning on it," Aedan replied, "You are my recruit and we will be leaving together."

"That's a subtle suggestion not to die right now," Alistair added, "We have plenty of darkspawn to kill."

Brosca strolled through the door as confidently as possible. Treasure abounded, amazed at the wealth on display. I had no idea dwarves liked art, but I'm sure I saw paintings hanging on the walls, in addition to the usual treasures of fine clothing, rugs, gold and silver objects and plenty of jewels on display too. It was staggering, a complete contrast to what you found upstairs in Dust Town itself. It proved the Carta cared little for the casteless above them, only in it for themselves.

"So, Bhelen finally realised we're taking his city, and he still can't be bothered to send his own men." The sound of laughter echoed around the room, all of us turning to see Duran bending over, slapping his legs, as if she'd just said the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Jarvia ignored the laughter, pointing at my brother. "I don't know who you are, stranger. It doesn't matter who's king, as long as there's a queen."

"I would offer you the chance to surrender," Aedan retorted, "But I promised my friend here that she could deal with you."

I watched the eyes fall upon Brosca. They narrowed, but no-one would have missed the surprise. And the fear. "You!"

"I'm back, bitch. And, this time, you aren't walking out alive." To emphasise her point, she twirled her daggers, before aiming one. "Now, if you'd like to give the order, how about we settle this, once and for all."

Aedan and the rest of us handled her underlings quite easily. Despite fighting tooth and nail with Jarvia, Brosca yelled out to Aedan when he was fighting Leske, demanding that he be left alive, for the time being at least. With only Leske eventually left alive, we watched Brosca almost toy with Jarvia, performing death by a thousand cuts. She was mesmerising, fleet of foot and incredibly fast. Cuts appeared all over the body of Jarvia. On her legs, her arms, her hands, through the armour covering her body, even her face. With each cut, Jarvia wilted that little bit more, growing ever slower.

"Time to finish her," Aedan eventually said, "Put her out of her misery."

The first dagger went through her throat, the tip appearing out the other side. The second dagger went through her ear, no doubt straight into her brain. The life disappeared from her eyes immediately, Brosca withdrawing both daggers and letting the body collapse to the ground, blood pooling on the floor from the two gaping wounds.

Without a backwards glance, she strode towards Leske, who would have cowered away from the woman approaching with two daggers, dripping with blood, if not for Aedan keeping him place. "Why?" Brosca asked. In that one word, all the anger flowed, but there was also heartbreak, her voice catching when saying that lone word.

"I thought she was stronger. I thought she was the right choice."

"You chose wrong." Without another word, she slit his throat, Aedan stepping aside as we watched him try and keep the blood from flowing. It was ghastly, listening to him choke on his own blood, before he finally stopped breathing.

Aedan started issuing orders. "Check the bodies. Leliana, you should know what to look for regarding Carta business. See what you can sniff out. The rest of you, if you can find coin, take it. That'll help fund us. We'll take that in lieu of actually receiving payment from Bhelen."

"I wouldn't hold your breath there," Duran muttered.

We split up and I think we all pocketed a little something, certainly coin, as that was found in abundance. Brosca didn't join us, standing in silence over the body of Jarvia, deep in thought. Aedan eventually joined her, and although I didn't hear what she asked, he appeared thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged and nodded. It wasn't a surprise when Brosca bent over to take her head. _I guess that'll be evidence that the Carta have been eliminated._

Finding an exit, we found ourselves back in the Commons, hearing loud mutters and even a scream or two at our appearance. We were filthy, bloody and probably looked like we'd all just committed atrocities across the city. No-one, not even the guards, attempted to stop us as we strode forward towards the Diamond Quarter. Only on the outskirts of the royal palace were we stopped.

"What's with the casteless?" the guard asked.

"She's a recruit for the Wardens," Aedan replied.

The guard remained silent, simply nodding, opening the door for us. Aedan took the lead, Brosca falling in alongside as they approached the throne. Bhelen looked then stood up as we came to a halt. "You have news?" he asked eagerly.

Brosca held up the head. "The Carta is eliminated. This was Jarvia, their leader."

"Oh, yes… Um, hand that to one of my guards. They can dispose of that immediately."

I had half a feeling Brosca wanted to keep it as a memento, but eventually handed it to one of the guards, who headed straight outside, I assumed to one of the rivers of lava. "Wardens, friends, you have done Orzammar a great service. Now while I have one final task for you to complete, for now, please, relax and unwind. I think you'd all like some food, sleep and relaxation."

"A wash would be nice," I stated, to the agreement of nearly everyone.

"You'll like what we have on offer. What we call geothermal pools. Superheated water, thanks to the lava that flows, though the water has cooled by the time it flows here. We have a few here in the palace. Again, I'll have servants bring food into the dining room, and your rooms are available once again. If you need for anything, please just ask."

"Brosca will need some clothing for the moment," Aedan stated.

Bhelen looked her up and down. He would have noticed the tattoo on her face, but made no mention of it. "I will ask someone to bring through clothing for her."

"You have my thanks."

Feeling the weariness hit my muscles, all the way to my bones, I staggered to my room, immediately stripping off my dirt-streaked, blood-spattered armour, grabbed one of the towels, and asked one of the servants where one of those pools happened to be located. I found myself escorted down a series of hallways, a door opened into a rather warm room, a large pool of water in the middle, braziers lining each wall to provide plenty of light. I wasted little time dropping the towel to the side and dipping my toes.

"Wow, that's rather warm," I muttered to myself.

Benches had been built into the sides of the pool, allowing me to sit down, and the warm water soon had me feeling completely relaxed. I'd been alone for a while and must have drifted off, only waking upon hearing giggles. Opening my eyes, I noticed Solona and Leliana sitting in the water on the other side of the pool, though they quickly joined me on my side.

"Tired, Uhtred?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, Solona?"

"Just wondering…"

My stomach rumbled, and though I would have liked to enjoy some alone time with them, I realised I probably hadn't eaten since that morning. Solona and Leliana joined me as we walked back to the dining room, where most of the others were already sat down, eating and drinking.

Then Brosca walked in. I'm probably not the only one whose jaw dropped. She was… I mean, I know a good wash and some nice clothes would have made a difference, but the change was remarkable. Like one of those tales' mother used to tell, of the peasant becoming a princess.

Alistair was on his feet immediately, showing her to a seat. The difference in her character was stark. Still confident, but appearing slightly over-awed by her surroundings. And I don't think she knew what to make of Alistair. Neither did I or my brother, from the look he gave me, which was one of utter confusion. _Maybe it was what she whispered into his ear?_

Most of us were sensible regarding the intake of alcohol, all of us feeling weary after a long day, most of us heading to bed at the same time. Solona and Leliana joined me again, but we did nothing except sleep. We were exhausted!

I was awake early the next morning, or at least I think it was, kissing Solona and Leliana good morning, allowing them to sleep some more as I headed out for breakfast. Alistair was already up, alone in the dining room, when I joined him. He seemed in jovial mood. "Something happen last night?" I asked.

Taking a seat, he replied, "What do you mean?"

"You're in a good mood."

"I'm always in a good mood, Uhtred."

"Do I really have to ask bluntly. Did Brosca join you last night?"

"She did."

"And?"

"She said… You remember how she made that offer?" I nodded. "Well, she said that while she wasn't joking, she didn't want to take my innocence."

"Innocence?"

"She believes that she'd corrupt me, because of what she was. Being casteless. Despite the bravado and the bluster, much of it is an act, of course. She said she only did what she had to do to survive."

"So you're innocent and she could corrupt you. So what happened?"

"We talked. She talked about her life. I told her about mine." I know my eyebrows raised, which he recognised. "Yes, even that, which made her even more hesitant. She was ready to leave when I asked her to stay. Not for anything untoward, like I know you're thinking. You know how she said she wasn't intimate with Leske?" I nodded again. "That's not to say that she didn't have to do things, or suffered things, just to stay alive… Know what I mean?" I met his eyes, and sadly, I knew exactly what he meant. "So we just went to sleep together. It was… nice."

"The prince and the casteless. I'm sure I could write a story about it."

He scoffed. "It was just a nice evening, Uhtred. I rarely connect with anyone like that. Particularly when it comes to females. Helps that she's not a witch." He met my eyes. "And then there are some others who need more than one." He smirked, then chuckled, letting me know he was joking. I think…

Eventually joined by the rest, I watched as Brosca immediately sat next to Alistair, the two conversing quietly. I was left thinking they were just friends for now, but if the connection they'd already built developed, then who knew what would happen? Alistair looked my way again and I just smiled. Brosca did the same, and I winked at her. She blushed but the smile she returned was dazzling.

I had a good feeling about the pair of them, and I silently wished them well.

Once breakfast was finished, Aedan stood up and announced he would speak to Bhelen. There was still work to be done, and if the information he'd been told was correct, we would be heading into the Deep Roads.

For the first time since Ostagar, we would be fighting the darkspawn.


	25. Chapter 25 - Expedition

I didn't like ever being left behind, but Aedan insisted it was Grey Warden business, therefore only Wardens would be heading into the Deep Roads. I continued to grumble, but the Joining was a Warden only ritual, and it's not like they were doing anything except looking for darkspawn blood. I wasn't stupid, I knew exactly why they needed it, not that I was going to say anything.

That left me alone in the royal palace, feeling slightly bored. Solona had obviously headed off with the other Warden recruits, so that left me alone with Leliana and the others. Before you assume anything, we actually spent most of the time sitting around chatting away. We'd spent a lot of time talking already, but we could always find a new topic to discuss. Many of our conversations were about my life back in Skyrim, which felt like a lifetime ago. Leliana had slowly opened up about her life in Orlais, and I now knew nearly everything she could possibly share. And that was only because she trusted me. So I couldn't, shouldn't, and I knew I wouldn't, do anything to break that trust.

And now that I had her trust, she opened up about one secret that caught me off-guard. "Marjolaine was more than just my mentor, Uhtred."

"How so?" She returned a look I knew well. That I was being stupid. So I thought for all of five seconds. "Oh…"

"Does that bother you?"

"No." I paused, and thought about it a little more. "In fact, I shouldn't be surprised really."

"Why is that?"

"Well, despite the fact she did try to kill you, the way you do talk about her suggests you were close."

"But there's close and then there's… _close_. But while I had no end of affection for her, I know I was nothing more than a tool. I was only sixteen when I met her, easily manipulated, shown a life of excitement, intrigue… danger. And I fell for it all."

"Do you regret it?"

"No, never. I loved my life. I just never imagined that…"

"I guess that's what hurt the most? The fact you were intimate with her, then she turned on you?"

"You've heard me talk about the Grand Game, yes?" I nodded. She'd spoken about it at length. I didn't particularly understand most of it. "Marjolaine was an expert. I was but a pawn in her own game. I know she was watching me in Lothering. I know she probably has people track our group. I haven't seen anyone out of place here in Orzammar, but I'll be surprised if she doesn't have eyes here."

"Are you concerned?"

"No. I have friends to protect me. And a lover who would do a lot more."

I judged her words, thinking like she would. "Leliana, are you suggesting something?"

She was normally so careful with her gestures, but when around me, she let her defences down. Only slightly, but the mask did drop enough. "I think I need to take care of it, once and for all."

"Care of… You mean Marjolaine?" She nodded. "And I assume by 'take care of', you mean what? Kill her?"

"Kill her before she kills me."

"You really think that's possible, considering who's in our group?"

"Anything is possible, Uhtred. Never underestimate the talents of a bard. You think I'm good?"

"You're wonderful."

She grabbed my hand, leaning into me as she kissed my cheek. "Thank you, I know you mean it. But if you think I'm good, then Marjolaine is better. I can think of few who are." Keeping hold of my hand, she met my eyes, and they silently pleaded as she asked, "Uhtred, can you help me?"

I thought I knew what she was asking. "What exactly do you need?"

"I don't know yet. I'm not sure where Marjolaine is located. I need to find out. Once I know, then I will need to strike, and strike fast. I can't give her the opportunity to hurt me again."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, she leaned into me as I kissed her. "I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"Are you sure?" The look I returned answered her question, suggesting it needn't be asked. "Should I run this by your brother, considering he's in charge?"

"We can talk to him together, once you know where she is and we have a plan."

Caressing my cheek, she turned my face to hers and kissed me again. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing me again. That led to more kissing… a lot more kissing… the eventual removal of all our clothes and many activities that left us sweating, gasping and eager for more.

Lying back later, Leliana fast asleep, curled against me, I couldn't help but think of the future. Looking back at the conversation I'd had with Wynne, I was being honest about one thing. I didn't want to fall in love a third time. Some say third time's a charm, but knowing my luck, I'd never be lucky when it comes to matters of the heart. It's probably why I clicked with Solona. We couldn't let feelings get involved because she would become a Warden and eventually disappear from my life. We would simply enjoy the time we spend together until it ended.

But what about Leliana? I had no idea what she planned once we'd defeated the Blight. Was she in my future? What did she want? She said she was looking for love, and I wondered if she thought I was a good choice. Thinking that way made me feel a little guilty, knowing I was sleeping with two women at once, and would happily sleep with someone else if they offered. They both knew, and said they were happy with the current situation, but I still didn't want to hurt either of them.

It was all very confusing, and I eventually stopped thinking about it. I'd just have to wait and see what would happen, and perhaps I'd have to sit down and have a heart to heart with the woman currently asleep next to me. I had a great deal of affection for her, but I know I stopped myself from falling in love, with either Solona or Leliana, convincing myself it just wasn't a good idea. Speaking of Leliana, she eventually woke up after her nap, noticed I was still awake, helped me get excited again before she straddled me and we enjoyed some more fun.

Lowering her face, her eyes stared into mine, and I knew there and then how she really felt. The mask had slipped completely. And my eyes must have suggested I recognised it, as she smiled before kissing me with more passion than ever before. "It's okay," she breathed, "Later. Once all this is over."

It was a bridge we would have to cross eventually.

Aedan and the others returned two days later. We all knew they'd dealt with the darkspawn, but while Duran laughed and joked about their mission, Brosca was quieter than normal, though already far closer to Alistair than before they left, while Solona immediately found solace with me. Not in the way you're thinking, she just wanted a very long hug, muttering that it was the first time she'd ever been truly frightened.

"I knew they were monsters, Uhtred, but actually seeing them," she trailed off, shivering a little as I held her a little tighter.

"But you killed a few of them?" I asked her once she felt calmer.

She leaned back and smiled. "We killed a lot. That helped me overcome the fear."

"Trust me, I've been scared too. First time I fought a dragon, I nearly soiled myself. Seeing my first darkspawn was just as bad. Stuff of nightmares. But they bleed and die like anything else. That's what you have to remember."

"We will be performing the Joining this evening," Aedan announced, "And, after discussion with Alistair, we would like all non-Wardens to join us. We believe you already have an idea of what takes place regarding the ritual. All we want is your assurance of complete secrecy."

I and the others all agreed that we would take the secret to our grave and that our lives would be forfeit should we let slip. Wynne whispered to me a little later that she had a good idea already. Leliana was intrigued, and while disgusted when I explained my own thoughts to what happened, she understood how it would all work.

Once the guards told us that night had fallen on the surface, Aedan led us all out into the fresh air. I wasn't the only one to take a deep breath, appreciating the freshness, and also the drop in temperature, realising how warm it had been inside.

We found a clearing a short walk away from the entrance, but were given privacy considering many of the merchants operating on the outskirts of Orzammar had packed up and gone home for the evening. Situating ourselves in some ancient ruins, Aedan, Sten, Shale and I dragged a few nearby braziers closer, the mages using spells to start a fire, and we gathered around the stone table. Alistair placed a chalice down and began to explain the ritual.

I was not surprised by the details, particularly the fact they drank darkspawn blood. How else would they have such a connection to them? Looking around the group, no-one else appeared surprised by the admission. After Alistair explained the ritual, and the risks involved, Aedan again warned us non-Wardens about keeping the ritual secret. Again, we all promised that we would take it to our graves.

Before the ritual itself, Aedan asked Alistair to share the words that were always spoken prior to the Joining. Alistair cleared his throat as I watched all the Wardens, those who already were and those who were about to join, close their eyes and lower their heads in respect.

"Join us brothers and sisters.

Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant.

Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn.

And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten.

And that one day we shall join you."

Alistair passed the chalice to Aedan, and he approached Solona. Without a second thought, she drank deeply, handing it back to Aedan. I couldn't see her face, but I noticed Aedan smile as he announced, "Solona Amell, from this day forward, you are a Grey Warden." She collapsed to the ground, and Aedan held up a hand in my direction.

"She's fine, Uhtred. It's the expected reaction."

Duran was the next to take a drink, passing with flying colours again, laughing away as Aedan announced that, he too, was a Grey Warden, before he hit the deck with a thud.

Then came Brosca, and I wasn't the only one to see Alistair cross his fingers.

"Natia Brosca, from this day forward, you are a Grey Warden."

Alistair was at her side by the time she hit the ground, cradling her head though she had obviously passed out. Aedan sighed with relief. "Well, at least all three passed this time. Better than my Joining."

And that was it. We now have five Grey Wardens. Solona, Duran and Brosca came around eventually, Aedan immediately telling them upon waking to hold any questions they had for later. They would figure a lot out by themselves. Extinguishing the flames, we headed back to Orzammar, the massive gates opening up on our approach.

The royal palace beckoned, the Commons and Diamond Quarter having emptied of people as, despite the fact it was always darker underground, the dwarves kept to the same day we held on the surface, work, rest and sleep in eight hour blocks. Entering the palace, Bhelen had already departed to his private quarters, with no sign of anyone except servants scurrying about, still cleaning, with the occasional guard still on patrol. Aedan called us to the dining room, where we all took a seat around the large stone table.

"I will speak to Bhelen tomorrow about the next objective, but I believe, to ensure his ascendancy to the throne, we will be sent to locate Paragon Branka."

"Sounds like a fool's errand," Sten muttered.

Aedan actually nodded. "It very well may be. Duran may be able to explain a little bit more."

The dwarf stepped forward, standing next to Aedan. "I didn't know Branka personally, but mention her name in the Diamond Quarter or the Commons, and you will hear true reverence. She was, and perhaps still is, a living Paragon. Considering a Paragon hadn't been named in generations, the fact she was named a Paragon while still alive speaks volumes as to what she was or is capable of."

"What are the chances of her being found alive?" Wynne asked.

"It was no secret she became obsessed with finding the Anvil of the Void. It was lost centuries ago during one of the Blights, but any dwarf who knows of it understands what it did." He pointedly looked at Shale. "It was used to build golems."

"Oh, wonderful. I hope they found it… then threw it into the lava," Shale stated without any sort of sarcasm whatsoever. I jest, of course.

"So," my brother started wrapping up, "Bhelen wants us to find Branka. Whether he wants us to find the Anvil of the Void or not, I don't know. To be honest, that's not important to our mission, but I'll see if he mentions it. If it ensures even more dwarven support, then I'll consider it. Other than that, once I've finished the meeting, have the information we need and an agreement as to the aspects of the mission, we will gather and depart immediately."

"One more thing," Duran added, "We will be venturing far into the Deep Roads, into what the darkspawn call home. We will be miles from Orzammar, practically cut off from any help, so pack whatever you need, but pack light. Whatever we will need is carried on our backs. So be smart about what you want to take with you. Take only what you think will be necessary. You won't want to weigh yourself down carrying unnecessary shit."

"Enjoy your last night of peace," my brother suggested, "Tomorrow, we head into the Deep Roads."

* * *

Looping the last strap into place, I once again felt safe and secure in my armour. Rotating my neck and my shoulders, I tried to relax and let any tension in my muscles disappear. I was concerned about heading into the Deep Roads, deep into the pits of where the darkspawn lurked. Anyone who said they didn't feel any fear was a damn liar. Even Wardens would feel it, and even worse for them was the fact they felt the presence of the darkspawn. Aedan mentioned it after his first trip into the Deep Roads. Singing, is how he described it. I think Alistair wanted to say a lot more, but as Aedan was still a new Warden himself, I think Alistair was going to drip-feed information.

"Are you ready?" Leliana asked.

I glanced towards her, noticing she was dressed in her leather armour. It clung tight to her body, showing off all her curves. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Stepping forward, she looped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "You're not worried, are you, Dragonborn?" she asked quietly.

"Not worried. Not scared. It's just the unknown. I hate the unknown. But we have a good group."

"As long as we all come back alive."

Solona entered the room, Leliana immediately stepping back. Solona hadn't spent the night, and was already acting slightly differently, though I think she was just adapting to her new circumstances. "How are you feeling?" I asked after giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Still a little strange. Alistair has been telling me as much as possible about what I was going to feel the first few days."

"Aedan went through the same things, though everything happened so fast after his Joining that I barely noticed."

We gathered outside the palace, waiting for the stragglers to appear. Alistair arrived with Brosca, and I think there was little doubt already that the two were well on their way to becoming a couple. Maybe I was reading it wrong, but I like to think I could understand some body language, and there were definite signs of affection between the pair of them. Now that they were both Wardens, they didn't have to worry about what society thought.

Aedan was the last to appear, flanked by a pair of dwarves. "Before we leave, I'd like to introduce Vostar and Darnen. They will be carrying most of our supplies, but don't expect them to fight. That is not what they are joining us for. So if you don't want to have to carry your own things, keep them alive."

Armed and armoured as we were, the people that we passed knew where we were going, hearing plenty cries of 'Good luck!' and 'Kill the darkspawn!' At the entrance to the Deep Roads, we were stopped by one last dwarf. I didn't recognise him but Duran did, and he wasn't pleased to see him.

"What the hell do you want, Ohgren?"

Ohgren ignored the question, looking only at my brother. "Warden, I believe you're heading into the Deep Roads to find Branka. Is that correct?"

"It is. Why do you ask?"

"I vaguely remember speaking to a couple of humans recently about Branka. I'm guessing you were those humans. Correct?" Aedan nodded. "I know everyone think she's dead, but I know my Branka, and if anyone can survive two years in the Deep Roads, it'll be her."

"Thanks for the advice."

Ohgren grabbed Aedan by the forearm. "Listen… Warden… I wasn't the greatest husband. In fact, I can admit that I was a damned lousy one. Petty, jealous, drunk. That's just the beginning of the list of my faults. But the one thing Branka always said is that I was always good at swinging my axe. I've proved myself time and again in a fight." Nodding towards Duran, he continued. "Even he would have to admit my prowess with a weapon. You want me in your group, Warden. You need me in my group. And… I need to join you too."

"Duran?" Aedan asked.

"Ohgren's been nothing but an embarrassment to his family name and his caste since the day Branka left. Think about it. She took her entire house into the Deep Roads except one person. Him. Speaks volumes really." Ohgren looked ready to argue, before Duran continued. "But Ohgren is right about one thing. He's got the heart of a warrior. And we'd be stupid to turn down help, even if does come from a dwarf three steps past being an alcoholic."

"We find Branka alive, Ohgren, what do you do?" Aedan wondered.

"If you're thinking I'll get down and kiss her feet, or weep tears of joy, you've got the wrong dwarf. There's a long story to go with what happened, Warden, and one day I may feel inclined to share it. If we find her alive, then that will be good news for Orzammar. Personally, I'll be glad she's alive, but that's about it. It won't be a tear-filled, joyous reunion for either of us."

"But you can fight?"

"The darkspawn won't know what hit them, Warden. That I can guarantee."

"Then I'd be a fool not to accept the offer of help. Do you fight better sober or drunk?"

Ohgren laughed heartily, slapping my brother on the back. "A little in between, to be honest, Warden. Don't worry, when I'm on the job, I'm actually rather sensible."

"Yeah, it's when you're not on the job that's the problem," Duran muttered. What anyone else thought, Aedan didn't ask. He'd made up his mind. The guards at the entrance took one look at our now rather formidable group, asked my brother where we were going, wished us luck and followed us to open the giant steel doors. Unlike those which kept Orzammar protected from the outside world, there were three enormous barriers that protected Orzammar from the Deep Roads themselves. One of the guards mentioned that, centuries before, the gates would never have been shut, but because of the darkspawn menace, the gates were now rarely opened. He also gave us one last piece of advice.

"Keep an eye out for the Legion of the Dead, Wardens. They'll be somewhere far ahead, no doubt fighting the darkspawn. If you are in need of further allies, try and make contact with them. They'll be of valuable assistance."

Aedan thanks them for the advice, and I wasn't the only one to look back as the last of the giant steel doors slammed shut behind us.

"No turning back now," I muttered.

Aedan clapped me on the back. "Unlike you, brother?"

"Listen, I know I've fought dragons and monsters before. But this is something else entirely."

"Will it be possible for you to use your gift during this?"

"Possibly, after that fight with the dragon, I may be able to use it more than once without knackering myself. If shit hits the fan, I'll come-a shouting."

The roads this close to Orzammar were still in pristine condition, an absolute marvel of engineering, and still untouched by what Alistair called the darkspawn taint. Lava still flowed to either side, providing light and warmth, while Duran explained that the roads were lined with ducts that pumped fresh air that allowed us to live and breathe. Aedan added that we wouldn't find any darkspawn this close to Orzammar, and that our first major destination, Caridin's Cross, was at least a day's walk away.

Confident that we were not going to stumble across an army of darkspawn, our line soon spread out, Aedan in the lead as usual, the rest of the group spread out, while I took position at the rear, of course joined by Leliana and Solona.

"They're here," Solona muttered sometime later.

"Who are?"

"The darkspawn. Alistair said it would take time for me to sense them, but suggested that our journey into the Deep Roads would hasten the development of that sense. He's not wrong."

"What does it feel like?" Leliana asked.

"It's difficult to describe. It's not the singing like your brother suggested, maybe that's just how it feels to him. It's just a feeling that they are out there and watching us right now. I don't think they are that close, but I know they are here. And if we know they're here, then they know we're coming." My hand automatically went to my weapon. I was already alert, but now my eyes were looking everywhere. Solona giggled at my reaction. "I think we're fine here, Uhtred. We had to go much further in to get the blood for our Joining. We'll come across the bodies soon enough."

She wasn't wrong about one thing. I wasn't the only one who had the feeling that we were being watched. Whether it was by darkspawn or something else, I'm not entirely sure. I had little doubt that other creatures in addition to the darkspawn now inhabited these tunnels. Abandoned for centuries, with few travellers except the brave, the foolish or those looking to die. And then our small group, hoping to find a long lost expedition. I didn't like to calculate my chances regarding anything I did, but I figured the possibility of finding anyone alive after two years slim at best. I didn't vocalise those thoughts but figured most would think the same.

We came across bodies of darkspawn a few hours later, Aedan explaining these were the first they had run into when they had been looking for darkspawn blood. Alistair added that the most you'd find this far past Caridin's Cross were simple scouts. Though Orzammar sent the army out often to fight the darkspawn, Duran suggested that Orzammar itself was relatively safe, and now that a Blight was occurring, the Deep Roads this close to the city would be relatively empty. The dwarves didn't apologise when suggesting they liked it when a Blight occurred, as it relieved the pressure on the dwarves.

Having marched what felt like all day, we only stopped when we were all feeling exhausted, not even having stopped for lunch. Shale muttered something about the softness of flesh and blood, so Aedan retorted by stating she could keep watch as we slept if that was okay. Vostar and Darnen, not appearing weighed under by our gear, had kept pace with us the entire day, not complaining once about our pace or the weight, not that I thought they would.

Lighting a small fire, we pitched our tents and shared a little food. Water was scarce, Duran mentioning there were natural springs throughout the Deep Roads, we'd just have to be careful regarding the taint. Some pools would hopefully remain unaffected. For the moment, if we found a spring, he suggested we should stock up. The further in we went, the more likely everything we came across would be tainted.

After most people had gone to bed, having offered to take first watch with Shale, I was surprised to be approached by Alistair. The fact he cleared his throat, and looked rather nervous, was a little surprising. "Can I ask you about something, Uhtred?"

"You can ask me anything, Alistair. You should know I'm an open book."

"How do you approach… Um… When you're with Solona or Leliana… or both… um…"

"You're wondering about being intimate?" He nodded. "And you're nervous because… you haven't done it before or something else?"

"I like Brosca. She's… like someone I've never met before. And she's such a contrast. She's obviously had a hard life, living as a casteless dwarf in Dust Town, but when we're alone, she's… I'm not sure how to put it. She's just not what you would expect."

"And you like her?"

"Definitely. I saw something in her when we met that first time, but when she walked into that dining room after having a good scrub, she was… breath-taking. I've never looked at dwarves and thought anything except they were different to us. When I look at her, I don't see a dwarf. I see her. She's not just beautiful. She's world-wise. Smart. And has a wicked sense of humour."

 _He doesn't just like her. He's in love._ "Here's the best advice I can give, Alistair. Don't rush into it, let nature take its course. She knows you're inexperienced, you've told her as much. It may even be easier if you let her take the lead. Let her know you're interested in her that way, and it'll probably happen far easier than you believe."

He chuckled. "Guess I don't want our first time to be in a tent, down in the Deep Roads."

"Alistair, trust me, it won't matter where it happens. All that matters is what you will share together. If you like her as much as I think you do, nothing else will matter except the intimacy you will share."

He smiled my way. "I had no idea you were such a romantic, Uhtred."

"I've been in love before, Alistair. And I have the scars to prove it." I pointed at my heart for emphasis. He nodded in understanding. "Final bit of advice. If you are in love or falling in love with her, hold her tight and don't let her go. You will only live with a lifetime of regret if you do."

He remained silent for a moment before clasping my shoulder. "Thank you, Uhtred," he said softly.

"No worries. If any of us can find a modicum of happiness in all of this, it'll be worth it."

Crawling into my tent later, I hadn't even noticed that the two women in my life had fallen asleep in there. I knew why they were in there. _They heard my conversation._ I did my best not to wake them, managing to crawl under the furs in between them, both turning and cuddling into me and I sighed with relief as neither woke up. Kissing both of them, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me almost immediately.

Shaken awake far quicker than I liked, I opened my eyes to Solona and Leliana both looking at me, smiling when my eyes met one pair then the other. "That was very nice, Uhtred," Leliana stated.

"What was?"

"Your advice last night."

"And also what you said about matters of the heart," Solona added.

"And?" I asked carefully.

"Nothing," Leliana replied, leaning down to kiss my cheek before whispering in my ear, "But it might be wise to listen to your own advice."

My eyes went straight to Solona. She winked at me. "She's right, Uhtred."

Clearing my throat awkwardly, I sat up, running a hand down my face as I covered a yawn. And probably a number of other feelings my face would have expressed. Probably terror more than anything. "We should get moving."

Morrigan had prepared a little breakfast for us, and I thanked her as usual. It always made her smile, and I know she appreciated good manners. I couldn't cook to save my life, and the food she always provided was hearty, tasted good and filled the belly. No-one could ask for anything more. Add to that, I was left thinking she may have been a little lonely in our group, so I always made an effort to talk to her. I think she appreciated my efforts at being friendly, though she always kept a cool demeanour, and always spoke her mind. That didn't particularly bother me. Half the time I walked away, chuckling to myself at her bluntness.

After packing the camp, loading up the backs of our two helpers, one of us extinguished the fire and we moved out, still that uncomfortable sense that our progress was being watched and tracked. But it didn't matter. We'd run into the darkspawn eventually.

Whatever the case, the darkspawn, Caridin's Cross and the long abandoned thaigs of the once mighty dwarven empire lay in wait for the arrival of the Grey Wardens.


	26. Chapter 26 - Crossroads

Duran raised a hand when we entered Caridin's Cross, one of the signposts off to the side making note of our arrival. The three dwarves came to a stop and took a moment. "Not even the army comes this far in," Duran stated, "At least not often. The only dwarves who regularly come this far into the Deep Roads are the Legion of the Dead. As we haven't met them yet, they are no doubt further in."

"What is this place?" Aedan asked.

Duran actually looked at Ohgren. "Despite the fact you're a drunk, you know your history, Ohgren. Care to explain?"

His fellow dwarf ignored the jibe. I figured he was used to them by now. "This was once the largest crossroads in the empire, named for the ancient Paragon Caridin. From here, you could travel to many of the most important thaigs that once made up the empire." He stopped and chuckled, I guess at what he had once learned. "Caridin. Creator of the Anvil of the Void. Given his own noble house for the achievement. Created the likes of Shale. For a few short years during the very First Blight, his creation gave us the means of pushing back the darkspawn. And then, as quickly as it was created, he, the Anvil and most of his golems simply disappeared. They haven't been seen since."

"But that was centuries ago?" Alistair asked and exclaimed all at once.

"Centuries? Try millennia! Ever since that day, we've been slowly but surely pushed back, having to abandon thaig after thaig. Thing is, Branka isn't the first one to try and find the Anvil. She's just the first one to have taken an entire house in an attempt to try and locate the damned thing." He paused, before adding, "Well, _nearly_ an entire house. An entire house minus one, I guess."

"Still hurts?" Brosca asked, surprised to hear an element of sorrow in her tone.

"What do you think? I was already an embarrassment to her and her house before she left. Because it was her house. I once had my own house, well not my own, my family had one, but we agreed to join hers. Once my identity was so wrapped up in with hers, well, I lost myself I guess. But finding out that an entire house disappeared, leaving you behind, speaks volumes regarding what she really thought of me in the end. Didn't even give me the option of divorce, just disappeared. So I found solace where I knew best. Alcohol, and women who would give me the time of day."

"Will we find darkspawn here?" Aedan asked, getting to the most important matter.

"Yes, though this was one of the last places to fall, so while tainted, it won't be as strong here. It's not just darkspawn though. The one thing we will have to watch for is the deepstalkers."

"That's where your magic will come in handy, ladies," Duran added, "Burn the fuckers when they try and swarm us."

"Shale, you mentioned journeying into the Deep Roads will help rekindle your memories. You got anything yet?" Aedan asked of the golem.

"No. Nothing yet. Well, not nothing. Some of this feels familiar but that's all. I can't tell you anything else."

"Well, let me know if or when you are sure of something. No matter how small."

Caridin's Cross was enormous, but was also the first place where we saw signs of decay. The lava still flowed, still providing heat and light, but some of the columns holding up the roof had started to collapse, the paving stones below our feet having started to crack and crumble, and it wasn't long before our progress forward was halted entirely, an entire second of the road blocked by fallen masonry. Whether it had been done on purpose or not, no-one could be sure. There was still little sign of taint, but all five Wardens mentioned that the darkspawn felt closer than ever before.

Having to turn around, we look for a way forward and eventually a tunnel found burrowed into the rock. We had a good idea who would have dug the tunnels, and it wouldn't have been the dwarves. The tunnel was dark and not a little intimidating. Aedan immediately ordered light, Wynne and Solona both raising staffs and casting a spell. As Aedan led the way, our steps were illuminated, but the light was not the same as the Deep Roads themselves. Shadows and dark corners hid all manner of monsters, or so I thought. I wasn't the only one to unsheathe their weapon.

When we ran into our first darkspawn, I'll admit to feeling a sense of relief. Finally, we were no longer just being watched. I wasn't the only one to release a war cry as we fell upon them. I don't think we caught them by surprise, and it was a small group, not much larger than ours, but our adrenaline was pumping, as I took great delight in slicing through my first hurlock. Thankfully none of them appeared to possess magic talent, so we didn't have to worry about spells, and could simply worry about sharp blades being thrust in our direction. Duran and Ohgren linked up well, their two giant axes cutting swathes through the darkspawn.

The fighting was loud and bloody, and it was little surprise it attracted more darkspawn, and other monsters. They looked like little… well, I hesitate to say dragons, as they lacked wings, but I couldn't think of anything else to compare them too. But they were numerous, nipping away at our legs. Forming a sort of circle, we protected the mages and archers as the rest of us kept the darkspawn and deepstalkers at bay, dead bodies piling up around us.

Coated in darkspawn blood, my armour, shield and sword turning black, I suggested to my brother that staying put wasn't a good idea, that we needed to keep moving forward. Instructing Duran and Ohgren to clear us a path forward, we broke out of the circle, ensuring nearly everything else was dead, Alistair and I watching our backs, fighting off the few darkspawn that remained.

"If this is a sign of things to come," I muttered.

"It is, Uhtred. Who knows how many darkspawn are down here?"

"Great," I retorted sarcastically.

The tunnels continued to narrow, forcing us to barely walk two abreast a times, and it was here that the darkspawn renewed their attacks, from both sides. I had no idea what was happening the front of the column, but Alistair and I stared death in the face for the next few minutes. The lack of space, and lack of any real fighting talent, meant that as long as we were smart, we shouldn't die, but it was still bloody hard. Being covered in the spittle of darkspawn, feeling their hot, stinking breath on your face, as my shield was raised to keep them back, wasn't the nicest feeling either. But stabbing my sword through their chest, watching their black eyes lose what lustre they had as their life extinguished, certainly made me feel a little better.

Aedan continued to call for us to keep moving, Alistair and I moving backwards side by side, feeling the presence of one mage behind us, providing us with at least some help, flinging spells over our heads into the darkspawn horde. Glancing back, I noticed it was Morrigan. "Fireball to relieve the pressure?" I asked.

"I'll ensure nothing lives, Uhtred. On your go."

She took a couple of steps back, where the tunnel finally widened. "Alistair, count of three, we push forward for five seconds, then we immediately retreat. Got it?" I noticed his nod out of the corner of my eye. "Right, on my mark. Three. Two. One." We both released another war cry as we lifted our shields and pushed with the last of our strength, feeling the darkspawn stumble backwards, caught by surprise. Counting down for five seconds, we then looked at each other, shared a nod and retreated. As soon as we were level with Morrigan, she summoned a spell and I felt incredible heat as everything else that remained in the tunnel was enveloped in flames.

The tunnel widened into a large, natural cavern, and it was there we could take stock. We warriors were covered in darkspawn blood, but carried no significant injuries, our armour, shield and weapon carrying the scars of battle. I wiped my face of the spittle and blood with a rag I made sure I now carried. After a quick sip of water, and ensuring our two dwarven helpers were okay, Aedan gave the order to move out.

The darkspawn had pulled back, or perhaps there were none left, a last glance back down the tunnel we'd just left a scene of chaos and devastation, innumerable bodies littering the ground. I was just thankful the magic light was above our head. The thought of walking through these tunnels in darkness just didn't bear thinking about.

Exiting back into the Deep Roads again, Wynne and Solona extinguished their light spell, observing them wipe their brows with the sleeve of their robes. I think we were all hot and sweating. I could feel it trickle down my back and chest. We all looked filthy and it was probably only going to get worse. We didn't stop for longer than a minute, Aedan gesturing for us to move out, though we stopped barely a minute later as he called us to a halt, quickly and quietly. He called forward the three mages.

"Three ballistae and a whole bunch of darkspawn," he whispered, "Can you take out the ballistae at least?"

"Couple of fireballs will leave them as nothing more than charred wrecks. But we'll have to step out from cover to cast. We'll need cover," Morrigan replied.

"We can cover you with bows," Leliana stated, Zevran nodding his agreement.

"Once the ballistae are taken care of, that's where we step in," Aedan finished, looking over the rest of us.

Morrigan stepped out from cover, raised her staff and cast, Leliana and Zevran flanking her and loosing arrows. Before the darkspawn fire their weapons, gunlocks from what I could see, an enormous fireball erupted that lit up the wooden ballistae and started burning a couple of darkspawn. We didn't need any invitation to rush forward, falling in alongside Aedan as we closed in, the remaining darkspawn meeting our charge with one of their own.

Raising my shield, I slammed into a hurlock. Watching it stumble back, I thrust my sword into its chest, immediately withdrawing and slicing at its throat. Before it even hit the ground, my attention was taken by a genlock swinging an enormous blade in my direction. I managed to block with my shield, taking a step back to regain my balance. The genlock was fast, swinging again, time parrying with my own sword. A second genlock came forward, ready to swing, relieved to see an arrow enter its eye.

But that distracted me, and the genlock thrust forward and sliced along my arm. It was a deep cut, and I lost almost all feeling in my hand, dropping my sword. Sten immediately stepped forward and allowed me time to retreat. I could still use my shield, but Aedan had noticed and told me to get back and healed.

"Come here!" Wynne called from behind me. Not wanting to particularly look at the wound, I walked towards her, feeling the blood drip down and over my fingers. "Looks bad," she stated with a smirk, "Do you want healing or a nice scar?"

"Can I complain and state that it bloody hurts?"

"Uhtred, I can nearly see bone. You should be glad your hand is still attached. Luckily I can heal wounds. Reattaching limbs? A lot more difficult, if not nearly impossible."

She covered the wound and summoned her magic. I couldn't see the wound actually close up and heal, but the pain slowly faded away. Removing her hands, I was amazed to see it had disappeared completely. The only sign I'd ever been wounded was the blood that cover my hand.

"And now you know why I love magic," I stated.

"It certainly has its uses. Now, I think you should go grab your sword, though the fighting appears to be over."

She was right, Alistair walking in our direction with my sword. I wasn't the only one injured though Sten still refused healing magic. One of our helpers did carry a bag of potions and poultices, Sten grabbing one of those instead, flicking the lid off and chugging it down. He didn't complain about any pain, so it either worked or he just got on with it.

Duran called out, grabbing all our attention. He had found another signpost, and the remnants of what appears to be a carving. Examining it closely, he announced it was a map of the Deep Roads. It wasn't a complete map, but he recognised a number of thaigs.

"We've got Aeducan Thaig, which is back that way and we don't need to visit."

"Why's that?" Aedan asked.

"Because it's part of the reason why you found me sitting in a cell." Aedan had no response to that, so Duran continued. "Ahead is Ortan Thaig, which we'll have to pass through to get to the Dead Trenches. I'll explain what that all means later. Cadash Thaig is also close by too."

"Wait. I recognise that name," Shale stated, stepping forward, looming over Duran as she peered at the map.

"You do?" Duran asked, craning his neck to look at the golem.

"I'm not sure why, but it feels… familiar."

"It's one of many lost thaig's, Shale. Maybe that's why?" Aedan wondered.

"It's possible. It was just a feeling I had upon hearing the name. It was… very intense."

Duran cleared his throat. "Valammar is off to the south-west. For those wondering, that's what they mean by Stone Sense. A dwarf always knows where he is and what direction he is travelling in. To the east is Gwaren. I believe you surfacers named one of your towns after it, correct?"

Alistair replied. "Yes, though I had no idea a dwarven thaig was underneath it."

"I'm guessing it would be a secret, but your King Maric helped find it, many years ago. I believe the thaig was sealed once again soon afterwards. From what I've read, the thaig was practically destroyed and heavily corrupted by darkspawn taint, so there was no point in trying to reclaim it."

"I don't think anyone had any idea." He looked at Aedan. "I wonder if Loghain was involved?"

"You mean the General?" Alistair nodded. "Yes, he was involved too. It was during your war against the Orlesians. If you're interested, the whole story can be found in the Memories."

"Unbelievable," Alistair muttered.

"Anyway, if you want to head north, and I mean truly north, we could go all the way to Kal-Sharok. I wouldn't suggest that, considering the thaig is situated between the Anderfels and Orlais, and between us and them would be innumerable darkspawn and who knows what else. I'd rather not find out and just focus on the Anvil."

"So the Deep Roads truly do cover all of Thedas?" I asked.

"They did, or still do, though the dwarves barely control any of it anymore. We have two thaigs, and though we would like to take back more, the darkspawn menace means that just isn't realistic."

"So where to next?" Aedan asked.

"Ortan Thaig. There are many stories about the place. Again, all to do with your King Maric." Duran chuckled, shaking his head. "Never met the man, but I've heard the stories from that time. From the Memories, it wasn't just during the civil war that he ended up the Deep Roads. Rumour has it he was close to the Grey Wardens."

"What?" Alistair asked, voice going an octave or two higher than normal.

Duran must have heard the tone, raising a hand defensively. "As I said, I don't know the whole story, just what I've heard and a little of what I read."

"Can you remember the map?" Aedan asked, "Because the one we have has certainly seen better days, and could be out of date."

"Stone Sense, Warden. Either myself or Ohgren can lead us all the way to the Anvil."

"Willing to trust me now?" Ohgren wondered.

"No, but you still have your Stone Sense, at the very least. One more thing, Warden. We'll probably want to camp before reaching Ortan Thaig. From the stories I know, we won't want to stop there for any length of time."

"Very well. We'll make good time and camp on the outskirts."

Leaving Caridin's Cross behind, Duran pointed out the road that would lead us to Ortan Thaig, stating that it was going to be a long journey, at least a couple of days. I think Aedan was on the verge of force marching us, simply so we would make good time, but I don't think I was the only one who quietly suggested that there was no rush. Branka was either dead or she wasn't, the Anvil, if it still exists, would still be there in either five days or ten. What mattered was that we all go there alive.

The closer we got to Ortan Thaig, the more darkspawn corruption and taint we could see. The walls and ground appeared to be coated in a blackness I didn't recognise. The thaig itself had been lost during the Fourth Blight, according to the information Ohgren was able to share, and any notion of trying to retake it was quickly forgotten. With now centuries of darkspawn occupation, it was suggested the entire thaig would be tainted and perhaps best left unoccupied.

The rivers of lava to either side, that had been providing heat and light, were now thinning, and the road we followed had all the appearance of being abandoned for centuries, with no maintenance to keep the columns and supports in good condition. Sections were beginning to crumble, slowing our progress, as we had to climb over roadblocks. I thought we'd run into darkspawn traps, but we barely met any. Solona, walking with at the rear as usual, kept suggesting they were close by, more than likely watching and observing. Figuring they were mindless, I wondered why they didn't just attack. No-one could give me a reply.

We made camp twice between Caridin's Cross and Ortan Thaig, only stopping when we were all exhausted and had to rest weary feet and aching muscles. It was interesting watching the dynamic of the group whenever we stopped, seeing the relationships that had formed, or perhaps any enmity that may have developed.

Alistair and Brosca were rather amusing. They were now rather obviously sharing a tent, though I don't think they had been intimate. I don't think either would have said anything if they had been, but there was no missing the bond they now shared, spending all their time together, whether in camp or on the march. Alistair was clearly love-struck while Brosca looked at him with such adoration, it almost made my physically ill. I joke, of course, but it was enough for Aedan to make a number of comments at their expense.

Speaking of my brother, there was nothing like that between he and Zevran. Their relationship was not romantic at all, and was confirmed during a conversation I had with the elf. I had slowly accepted him as part of the group, and the fact my brother trusted him enough sleep with him suggested I could trust him too. "Your brother is handsome, yes, but there are no feelings of love."

"Do you want a romantic relationship with him?"

"No. I thank him for my life, and I enjoy what we share now. But neither of us want that. It has been discussed. The sex is good, but the relationship is purely physical. There are no feelings of love, and I don't anticipate those feelings growing. Your brother is adamant it is simply good fun and a way of relieving the stress. I get what I want out of it to."

"I don't want detailed descriptions, Zevran."

"That offer still stands, you know?"

"What offer?"

"The one I made when we were at the temple. If you ever want to know what it's like to be with a man, just let me know. I'm sure your brother won't mind."

"Appreciate the offer, but I'm happy with the two women I have in my life at the moment."

Sten remained solitary. Most of us tried to tempt him into conversation, and learn more about him and the society he was from. He'd slowly but surely opened himself up, but not by much. I don't think it was a trust issue. He fought alongside us with no hesitancy, and appreciated the talents we all brought to the table. But it was obvious he wasn't with us to establish friendships, figuring he would remain with us until the Blight was defeated, then he would head home.

It was surprising to see Wynne and Morrigan spend a lot of time in conversation. Maybe it was the fact they were both mages. Maybe Wynne wanted to try and understand Morrigan. Whatever the case, it was interesting to see their relationship, I wouldn't say blossom, but while Morrigan hated the Circle, she could see and appreciated Wynne's talents as a mage.

Duran and Ohgren had only been with our group a short time. Duran carried a silent rage within, and I could understand why. Him leaving with us once we'd found the Anvil, or not, would probably help keep the peace in Orzammar. He said little about his family, whether it be his father or brother, instead keeping topics of conversation to the Wardens or the current mission. As for Ohgren, I hadn't had much chance to speak to him. I knew he was from the warrior caste, and from what I'd seen, he was bloody good. Like Duran, I was amazed he didn't topple over when swinging his enormous two headed axe.

And, finally, there was my situation, where nothing had changed. It was a relief, considering it should have been far more complicated than it actually was. The only difference to camping in the Deep Roads to being back at the royal palace in Orzammar is that only Solona or Leliana joined me in a tent, instead of both of them. Not that anything intimate occurred. The idea of sex this far in the Deep Roads wasn't appealing at all. And, to be honest, after a day's march, the only thing any of us wanted once we crawled into our tents was a few hours' sleep.

By the third morning, Duran said that we should reach the outskirts of Ortan Thaig sometime that day. When asked what we would find, he said the ruins of a dwarven city, inhabited by darkspawn and who knows what else, suggesting we had better be ready to fight our way through. This close to Ortan Thaig, the change to the Deep Roads themselves were stark compared to what we found on the outskirts of Orzammar. The road we were following was dark, dank and tainted. I wasn't the only one who felt a slight chill down the spine the closer we approached Ortan Thaig. The five Wardens mentioned they sensed the darkspawn were close.

They were worried about darkspawn. I was more concerned about something else that started to make their appearance above our heads. Webs. Spider webs. They were few at first, but the closer we got to the entrance of Ortan Thaig, the thicker they became, and I don't think I was the only one to notice movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Not just darkspawn," I muttered, hearing Leliana murmur an agreement next to me, taking her bow from her back at the same time.

We had been using the faint light from the lava next to us. Aedan called us to a stop and asked for more light, wanting to see what was above and around us. Solona and Wynne cast their spells and our immediate surroundings was soon illuminated.

I really wished he hadn't asked for the spell. There weren't just a few webs. The webbing was so thick in places; you couldn't see what may have been behind it. The only relief was that there were no spiders. Or, at least, there were no spiders yet.

"Suggestions for dealing with spiders?" Aedan asked, pointedly looking in my direction.

"Burn the fuckers. Burn the webs. Burn them. Burn everything."

As a test, Morrigan cast a fire spell at a nearby. That caught alight and the fire spread quickly. Nodding my approval, I stated rather simple, "Just like that. Morrigan, Solona, you should also cast a spell on our weapons, ensuring we burn whatever we fight too."

"Sounds like we're going to burn the whole thaig down!" Duran joked.

"It will probably be the best thing to do."

"Right, so we stick tight and move as a group. Uhtred, you take the rear as usual. I want mages and archers on our flanks, watching for movement. Duran, Ohgren, you protect them. I'll take point. Keep those lights on and flames ready to fire. Whatever the case, we are all leaving this thaig alive."

It was a nice idea at the time. The horrors we would find in the thaig was the stuff of nightmares. How we all managed to walk out of there at the end, I still have no idea. The word 'miracle' is often overused. But, regarding our survival of Ortan Thaig, it's the only word that fits.


	27. Chapter 27 - Webs

Ohgren bent down, placing his hand on the stone floor. I noticed him close his eyes and concentrate. "Branka has been here. The signs are faint, but she's definitely been through here."

"Can you tell how long ago?"

"Not exactly, Warden. Long enough where you'd have to know Branka to recognise the signs. I'm not sure we'd see any signs of a camp. If this thaig is as bad as they say, they may have tried to get through as quickly as possible."

"The Legion have been through here too, and probably more recently," Duran added, pointing ahead, "Fresh darkspawn corpses." We approached them, as Duran checked them over. "Well, as fresh as the darkspawn can be. But these wouldn't be more than a fortnight to a month old."

"So where are the Legion?" I asked

"Groups are scattered across the Deep Roads; they don't work as one unit. It depends where they patrol and where the darkspawn are probing. Considering there is a Blight, I think they'll be consolidating their position somewhere."

The thaig was enormous, and the light spells didn't illuminate far above us. To be honest, I'm glad it didn't, as I dreaded what was out of the range of light. What I did know is that it wasn't just darkspawn watching us. And I wasn't the only one to see movement out of the corner of my eyes. Swapping glances with Aedan, he nodded, and ordered everyone into position.

We'd barely walked for two minutes before I felt another chill up my spine, and I knew we were definitely being watched. "Um, Morrigan…"

"Yes, Uhtred?" she asked so sweetly I knew she was mocking me. Gently, but still doing it.

"Any chance of flinging some flames above us?"

I'm glad she did. The fire took hold immediately, and centuries worth of webs must have caught alight. That definitely caught the attention of the spiders, as they descended to the ground and immediately attacked. For the next however many minutes or hours, it was chaos. But the plan worked, for the most part. Duran and Ohgren went ballistic, swinging their axes in great sweeping arcs, hearing and almost feeling the squish of spider bodies as steel impacted flesh and bone. The three mages focused on one thing. Flames. Morrigan and Wynne had their staffs twirling, and we could all feel the heat from the fires that took hold, above and all around us.

The fighting naturally garnered the attention of the darkspawn, a wave of them appearing within minutes of the first spiders arriving. Thankfully that distracted the spiders, as they started to attack the approaching darkspawn. It relieved the pressure on our group, though only slightly. Where I was position, the darkspawn were not my concern. I could only be thankful to Shale for helping me with the numerous spiders, my sword swinging constantly as I fended off attack after attack, the golem near knocking me aside at times as she slammed her stone fists down again and again. The sounds made were enough to turn my stomach.

The flames continued to take hold above our heads, illuminating more and more of the thaig. Spiders continued to descend, though many were dying in the webbing and falling to the ground. A few dropped close enough or right above us that we had to lift our shields to divert the bodies away. The whole situation was insane and merely increased my hatred for the things.

The darkspawn fought their way through the spiders, hearing Aedan and Alistair release a war cry as our two groups finally met. Shale told me to join in, as she would hand the rest of the spiders with Sten. Turning back to the front, I glanced to either side to see the two dwarves hacking away at anything stupid enough to get in range. Both of them were covered in blood, none of it their own… I think… Brosca was in the front line, dual-wielding her daggers and sword alongside Alistair. I stepped in alongside Aedan and got to work. Block, thrust, parry. Always moving forward. Making sure we weren't flanked. I could feel liquid dripping down my face, figuring it was a mixture of sweat and blood.

The smell. By the gods, the smell was horrendous. The burning of the webbing. The corruption and taint that had infected nearly the entire thaig released an obnoxious odour which would have made us gag at any other time. The burning spider carcasses. The darkspawn themselves. And, to be honest, I think our group probably stank to high heaven by now, having been a number of days since any of us had enjoyed a wash.

"Keep pushing!" my brother cried. I think most of the spiders were dead. Not all of them within the thaig. We still had a long way to go. But those that had first descended were likely all dead. Now it was just darkspawn. I thrust my sword through the throat of another hurlock, swinging at another before blocking the swing of third with my shield. An arrow buried itself into the chest of a fourth hurlock as I sliced the throat of the third. The second disappeared from view, figuring someone else killed it.

"Uhtred, a suggestion?" Aedan asked, hearing him grunt as he put down another genlock.

"What?"

"Your gift. Think you can use it and give us a moments respite?"

"I'll see what I can do." Stepping back from the front line, my position taken by Sten, we now fought only on three sides instead of our, glancing to see Shale was protecting our rear, in case the enemy got any ideas. "On the count of three, everyone get on the ground immediately."

I counted down from three. They all hit the ground when I shouted for them to get down.

Then I unleashed the full force of my Thu'um. The darkspawn didn't just ignite in flames. They were sent flying backwards at the same time. Aedan and the rest were on their feet in no time, putting their weapons through the few darkspawn that survived. My body had now adapted to using my Thu'um, so although I still felt slightly woozy, I wasn't on the verge of collapse as before.

"That won't be it. Stay focused and alert. Mages, keep those fire spells going. Burn the webbing. The more spiders we kill up there, the less we have to fight down here. Watch for any darkspawn scouts. Leliana, Zevran, kill them if they try to retreat."

Every day, I was ever more impressed by Aedan. Any self-doubts he may have had originally about taking charge had well and truly disappeared. He now led by example, at the front, and had a wound or two to show for it. But we all trusted him implicitly, and would definitely be at his side all the way to the end, and some of us even beyond the Blight.

Despite the spread of the darkspawn taint, there were plenty of examples of dwarven architecture. Giant statues of what I guess may have been Paragons were dotted around the thaig, Duran confirming it after he approached them and managed to decipher some of the writing. As the thaig had been abandoned, there was also evidence of houses having been looted. I asked Duran about that.

"It's possible. Those with nothing to lose, and believing they have something to gain, will journey to an abandoned thaig in the hopes of finding treasure. Whether they ever make it back to Orzammar, Kal-Shirok or even the surface, is another matter. I believe nearly all would be captured or killed by the darkspawn. Or will find themselves as a meal for the other monsters that inhabit these places."

We continued to wander the thaig. There was no map available, though it was clearly enormous, so we relied on Ohgren and Duran using their Stone Sense to help take us in the right direction. Spiders continued to harass us, but not in the same numbers as before, while the darkspawn presence had disappeared for the moment. There was still that feeling of being watched at all times, so I constantly requested for fire to be cast at any webbing. The flames that lit up the thaig, at times, was almost like daylight. It illuminated the spiders that hid the in shadows, forcing them down to the ground so we could kill them.

As we killed spiders, and the occasional darkspawn that we stumbled across, I wasn't the only one to notice something. An entire noble dwarven house had passed through here around two years prior. Now I have no idea how large a noble house was, but I figured it would at least be a few dozen dwarves, possibly up to three figures. I asked Duran how many dwarves Branka could have taken, and he honestly didn't know. Her house may have officially been small, but he believed many would have offered their services

"There were approximately three hundred, Uhtred. And what are you getting at?" Ohgren finally asked of me.

"Think about it. A group of dwarves head this way, through the same nests of spiders and darkspawn. Surely they would have had to have fought their way through. But no bodies. None. Sure, you mention signs of Branka passing through, but I don't believe for a second that civilians would have passed through here without sustaining some losses."

Ohgren grumbled, but knew I spoke sense. "Maybe the darkspawn ate them? Or the spiders took them?" Aedan wondered.

"Neither bears thinking about," I replied, "But the lack of bodies should be a concern. Either the entire house survived their journey, which I doubt, or the bodies are taken. And while I believe dwarves respect their dead as much as we do, would they really carry them further into the Deep Roads?"

"Branka is still alive. Of that, I'm sure," Ohgren stated adamantly, "Not because of some foolish notion of love." He stopped, barking a laugh, before continuing. "I just know what she's like. And a bunch of spiders and darkspawn wouldn't get the best of her. She would have led the way through here and, to be honest, probably would have sacrificed the weakest to survive. As for the bodies, only the stone would know."

Moving deeper into the thaig, the mages continuing to fling fireballs at any webbing we could see, the rest of us kept our eyes peeled, ready for spiders and darkspawn. But, for the moment, we were left alone. Crossing a bridge, amazingly still intact, I wasn't the only one to notice movement ahead. Surprisingly, it wasn't darkspawn or a spider. But what it was doing brought nearly all of us to a standstill.

"Was he doing what I think he was doing?" Alistair asked.

"That's disgusting!" Leliana exclaimed quietly.

"I've heard of this before," Duran muttered, glancing at Ohgren. He nodded his head silently.

Cautiously approaching the figure, the dwarf looked up startled, before immediately turning and running away. Walking past the darkspawn corpse, Aedan crouched down to check the body, looking up and nodding, suggesting that what we thought we had seen indeed occurred.

The dwarf had disappeared into a tunnel. Cautiously approaching it, he was waiting for us at the end. Getting a good look at him, he had clearly been deformed by the darkspawn taint, his speech halting and his body warped. He had trouble straightening all his limbs, holding his head at a different angle to normal. "There's nothing for you here. It's mine! I've claimed it!"

"Who are you? Did you live here?" my brother called.

The dwarf ignored the question. "You surfacers are all alike. Thieving scoundrels, the lot of you! Well, this is mine. All mine! You'll never take it from me!"

"I don't think he lived here, Warden," Duran muttered, "Too long ago."

"Scavenger. No doubt lost, so feeding is how he's survived," Ohgren added.

"Begone, I tell you! You'll bring the dark ones back. Go now! Go away!"

The dwarf turned around and hobbled away. Aedan took a step forward before turning. The question remained unsaid. "His mind is gone, Warden. I doubt you'll get much out of him," Ohgren stated.

"But he could have some information. If not about Branka, perhaps we may find out where he's from," Leliana suggested, "We could help him."

"The only way to help him would be to kill him," Duran stated, "It would be the kind thing to do. Put him out of his misery."

"I see no harm in at least attempting communication," Aedan said, "Let's approach him, carefully, and see what he has to say. He can still speak, so I guess it's a case of trying to reach his huma… I mean, his inner dwarf."

"I say it's a waste of bloody time, but if you think it's worth it," Ohgren muttered. Despite the abrasive tone, I think he felt pity for him. I think we all did.

Of course, entering what appeared to be tunnels dug by the darkspawn, and away from the thaig itself, we were always bound to be attacked by something. Thankfully we noticed the shadows and senses the spiders descending before we could be surprised. The three mages had fireballs flowing, and with our weapons sheathed in flames thanks to more magic, we made short work of the half dozen or so spiders.

I wasn't the only one who kept my eyes looking up as we continued to follow the tunnel. In the lead as usual, Aedan eventually called back that we were approaching what appeared to be a camp, and that we should all sheathe our weapons so we didn't frighten the dwarf. I figured a dozen armed and armoured people approached, whether with weapons in hand or not, was always going to frighten.

Aedan gestured for the three dwarves to approach with him. _Friendly faces. Well, maybe._ The rest of us stood further back as we approached the dwarf. He sat near a small fire, noticing the small ticks his body made. His head eventually rose as he watched our approach. I guess to show he was not a threat, Aedan crouched down onto one knee by the fire.

"I'm Aedan," he said, placing a hand on his chest, before gesturing to the dwarf, "Who are you?"

"I'm… I'm Ruck. Why are you here?"

"We're looking for someone. Maybe you've heard of her? Her name is Branka. She may have come through here some time ago. Did you see her? Maybe she stayed here?"

"No… Ruck has been here alone all along. He drove out the dark ones. He is the one who found the treasure."

"What bloody treasure?" I heard Ohgren mumble.

The conversation went all over the place, and I found it hard to follow at times, as Ruck didn't exactly make a lot of sense, his speech faltering and it was clear his memories and mind were both gone. What we did learn is that Ruck had been part of a Deep Road expedition three years before Branka had departed Orzammar. He'd been part of the smith caste, the only one of that caste on the expedition. After killing a fellow dwarf during a quarrel, Ruck had run away and, I guess down to pure luck and perhaps a little ingenuity, he had managed to survive. But he had taken to eating the darkspawn to survive, so it was little wonder he was as deformed as he now was.

"Do you have family in Orzammar?" Aedan finally asked.

"Yes. A mother. Filda. Ruck misses her, but tries not to think about her. It makes Ruck sad."

"She might be wondering if you're still alive?"

"No! Ruck is dead!"

"You don't want her to know you're alive?"

"No. Ruck died five years ago. His mother must never know what happened to him. Promise Ruck you won't say. If you ever see her, tell her you found my body."

Aedan glanced back. Our faces were obviously easy to read. "Okay, Ruck. I promise."

Aedan, the three dwarves and Ruck continued to converse, but eventually Ruck was making little to no sense, rambling about the dark ones and other things none of us really understood. _Five years alone in these ruins would be enough to send anyone bonkers. Add to that eating darkspawn, and it's amazing he's still alive._ Wishing him good luck, we turned and departed back down the tunnel, though Aedan called us to a halt once we were far enough away.

"Suggestions?" he asked simply. It was one word, but the real question was clear.

"Put him out of his misery. No-one should have to live like that," Ohgren stated.

"Killing him would probably be the most humane thing to do," Alistair added, "Living with the taint like he has… I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Well, maybe Loghain, but that's different."

Aedan asked for a show of hands in regards to easing Ruck into the next life. Everyone raised their hand. Nodding his agreement, he walked through us back down the tunnel. I immediately fell in alongside him. "You don't have to do this alone," I stated, and we both gestured for the rest to wait until we returned.

Whether Ruck was expecting our return or not, I'm not sure. But the fact we arrived with weapons unsheathed, he didn't even bother standing up. "Ruck doesn't like living like this. Ruck would like to go home."

"We can give you a clean death, Ruck. A noble death," my brother stated kindly.

"You will be returned to the stone. And on our return to Orzammar, we will seek out your mother and tell her you died bravely," I added.

Ruck nodded, unsurprised he started to weep, only for a moment, before he stood up. "How do you do it?"

"A soldier's death," Aedan stated, "On your knees, and we will send you into the next life in an instant."

Ruck got down on both knees, forcing his body to straighten. He met my eyes, and for a moment, they were clear and focused. Aedan stood behind him, raising his sword, as I stood in front, ready to complete the job if necessary. Lowering his head so his neck was exposed, Ruck said his final two words. "Thank you."

I shared a glance with my brother. I nodded, as he raised his sword, and in one moment, released Ruck from the continuous pain he had endured. He died instantly. Showing respect, we found a blanket and covered his body, the rest of the group arriving soon afterwards. Morrigan cast a spell and we burned his body, not wanting to leave it for the darkspawn. Looking through his things, Brosca found what she thought was a memento, a simple looking necklace, with a medallion shaped like a hammer. We took it, hoping we may be able to track down his mother in Orzammar.

We definitely went looking for spiders and darkspawn to kill after that. I know Aedan and I did. We were angry. Crossing another bridge, we found what appeared to be a darkspawn patrol. Hurlocks, gunlocks and a couple wielding staffs, what I'd learned were called emissaries. The mages immediately went after them, as did the pair armed with bows, leaving the rest for the warriors. There was no real plan to the battle, I just headed for whichever darkspawn came towards me.

I never usually counted how many of the enemy I killed, but I must have cut my way through at least a half dozen hurlocks as I purposely headed towards the genlock emissary. And it noticed I was making a beeline straight for it. Straightening its staff, it fired an attack in my direction. I raised my shield to block it but something stopped it before it even hit me. It was then I noticed a shield around me.

Smiling to myself, I broke into a jog, closing the distance on the emissary. It swung its staff at me, blocking it easily and I wasted no time thrusting my sword forward. My aim was slightly off, its armour taking most of the blow, though it staggered back. It was swung again, aiming for my head. All I did was duck the swing, step forward and hit it with my shield. That caused it to completely lose balance, opening itself up as it tried to regain balance, and this time my thrust forward ended with my sword buried all the way to the hilt in its chest. I had to let my sword go as the emissary collapsed.

Retrieving my sword, I turned to see the majority of darkspawn were now dead, a couple of hurlocks still putting up a decent fight, for all of thirty seconds before one was practically cut in half by Ohgren, Brosca burying both of her daggers in the other.

"Which way?" Aedan asked of the dwarves.

Duran gestured with his axe. "That way. But look," he added, gesturing with his axe, "That doesn't look good. I haven't seen it thicker the entire time."

He was right. The webbing was incredibly thick, reaching from the bottom to the top of the thaig, with plenty of egg sacs, and I think we had an answer to my original question about what happened to the bodies. We could have counted them all, and not come to too high a number, but this was the sign that Branka had been through here. If not Branka, then perhaps the earlier expedition that Ruck had been part of. _Or, gods forbid, their still feeding on bodies left over from the Fourth Blight. Who knows how many dwarves were killed here?_

Our progress forward was eventually blocked, the webbing not even falling to our swords. Aedan ordered us to move backwards, and for the mages to use fire. "The rest of you, be prepared. I have a feeling…"

"Spider queen?" I wondered, half-rhetorically.

"The sacs would suggest there would be a queen nearby somewhere."

We moved back as a group, the two archers providing cover as the three mages cast their spells, summoned flames, and the thick webbing was soon alight. And the flames didn't just take hold, you could almost hear, and definitely feel, the 'whoosh' as the flames spread like wildfire.

And that definitely caught the attention of the spiders, as they attacked from every direction. Protecting the mages, as they continued to spread fire, the rest of us dealt with the spiders. And they were not just the normal bitey one's either. Some were now spitting poison. Duran, Ohgren and Sten went straight for them. I know Duran took a hit, hearing him scream in rage, yelling out once he killed the spider that his armour now had a nice hole in it.

There were no tactics to fighting spiders except to keep on swinging with the occasional smash of the shield. Those armed with two-handed weapons took care of most, while Shale took great delight in stomping them to bits. It relieved the pressure on the rest of us, particularly the two archers, stating they were starting to run low on arrows. They were constantly retrieving them after battle, but supplies were obvious limited.

Aedan and I worked together, where I would smash my shield forward and he would swing, and vice versa. I felt the presence of a mage behind us, as fires continued to spread around us. The smell of burning flesh and spiders probably would have made most of us gag if it wasn't for the fact we were concentrating on not dying. Ohgren was the next to suffer injury, taking a nasty bite on the arm, Wynne halting her fire to heal him.

Then Brosca found herself leapt on by two of them. I heard her screams, and Alistair's shout, and nearly all of us broke ranks to help her. She held her two daggers near her face, keeping herself at least slightly protected, but she had practically disappeared underneath both the spiders. Aedan and I sprinted forward and slammed into one of them, causing it to roll away onto its back. As Aedan dealt with that one, Alistair and I hacked away at the other one still on top of Brosca. It finally turned towards us and attempting to bite Alistair. That gave me enough time to aim and take off its head.

Alistair helped Brosca to her feet and she immediately kissed him. Breaking apart, Alistair blushed before he thanked Aedan and I for helping. Turning our attention to the rest, I found we were now surrounded by a lot of dead and burnt spiders. For the moment, we were not under attack.

"Spiders don't have tactics, right?" Ohgren asked, surprised to hear a hint of nerves in his tone.

"What makes you ask that?" Duran wondered.

"They've definitely pulled back," Aedan stated, before he pointed, "And I bet the rest are through there. The queen is definitely in there somewhere. We take out the queen, we stop the infestation. Who knows, maybe the dwarves could reclaim this one day?"

Wynne checked over Duran a second time, asking if he was in any pain. Duran waved away her concerns though thanked her politely. Ohgren was fine after a little healing, while Sten knocked back another bottle of potion, still refusing to have Wynne heal him. She'd given up asking. Leliana and Zevran were retrieving the few arrows they could, the elf handing over his arrows and taking out his daggers. "She's a better shot," he replied to the question of what he was doing.

"Plan?" I asked my brother.

"Kill the queen. Ever dealt with a big spider before?"

I couldn't help chuckle as I gestured around us. "These weren't big enough for you?"

"I'm talking big!" he retorted, emphasising what he meant with his arms.

"Those in Skyrim were big enough. Bigger than these anyway. Didn't like them there, don't like them here."

"Uhtred afraid of something? Say it isn't so!"

I gave him a gently shove. "Fuck off."

Taking a few moments to prepare ourselves for what we knew was going to be one hell of a fight, we made our way through the webbing the mages had burned down, cautiously stepping forward, eyes continuously glancing upwards, just in case there were more spiders watching and waiting. Through even more webbing, we could see a pair of enormous steel doors. They were slightly open, even more webbing keeping the exit blocked. But our eyes were not focused on the exit yet. I know we had all silently agreed that we'd kill the queen.

We were going to kill them all.

Then our attention was taken by something completely unexpected. The remnants of a camp. Most of it was covered by webbing, but Ohgren was adamant it had been a campsite, and it probably was Branka. But before we could investigate, there was a hiss behind us, all of us turning around to see the biggest spider I'd ever seen slowly descend from where it had been hidden above us. I had to stop myself taking a step or two backwards. Others did, and I won't name and shame them, as I didn't blame them.

"Uhtred, I think we might need your gift," Aedan stated quietly.

I couldn't take my eyes from the queen. It must have been at least twice the size of any other spider we'd fought. "Um… I could try fire, but I'm really not sure. My Force Shout will probably just piss it off."

"I have an idea," Morrigan stated, taking a step towards us, her eyes not leaving the spider either, "I don't think even all our magic could freeze it. Do you have the gift of freezing things?"

"I do."

"This is my idea. You freeze it, then Wynne, Solona and I will cast stonefist, and Shale can add her strength too. Perhaps we can destroy it like that?"

"Aedan?" I asked.

"Honestly, we try and fight it how we have everything else, some people are going to die. It's a good idea, Morrigan. Make it so."

I had to stop myself shaking as I stepped forward. The spider queen watched my movement intently, and I was sure it was going to leap forward and just eat me up. But I stayed back far enough so I would have time to either Shout or wield my weapon. I'd probably still die, but wouldn't die awkwardly. Approaching as close as I dared, I prayed to the Nine Divines that this idea would work.

"IIZ… SLEN…NUS…"

The spider queen froze solidly into place. Breathing a sigh of relief, the rest moved forward. The three mages levelled their staffs and fired. Pure rock fists slammed into the frozen spider, Shale striding forward, leaping into the air and slamming both her fists down.

The ice form of the spider cracked, but didn't fall apart. But it remained frozen solid, at least for the moment, though I knew it wouldn't last long. The mages didn't have to be told again, summoning all the mana they had and fired three enormous stone fists again. Shale went into a near frenzy afterwards, continuing to slam her fists again and again into the spider. The ice cracking was near deafening, unsure if the queen was breaking free from the ice, or whether it was going to fall into a million pieces.

Shaking the ice free, the spider queen was injured but still up for the fight. So I did the only thing I could think of. Yelling at Shale to get out of the way, the golem dove to the side as the spider leapt right at me.

"FUS… RO… DAH…"

The spider queen went flying backwards, tumbling end over end before ending up on its back. Wasting no time, the mages switched their attacks, covering the spider in flames. Shouting twice in quick succession left me feeling rather woozy, watching as everyone else ran forward, weapons raised, as they cut it to pieces. I'm not sure who got the killing blow, I think three or four of them could probably lay claim to that. But by the time they were done, blood and spider innards littered the ground. Stepping back, the mages then unleashed even more fire, burning the carcass, the webbing, the egg sacs. Everything burned. I'm not the only one who watched it, feeling a sense of relief. If any spiders still lived above us, or anywhere else, they were about to die.

Once the fires died down, and we were left with just the smell of burnt… everything, we wandered back to the abandoned camp. Cutting away the webbing, Ohgren was adamant the cap was another sign of Branka, pointing at certain details, suggesting these were signs that she had been involved. Aedan then found a journal inside a collapsed tent. Handing it to Ohgren, the dwarf was soon rather exciting, claiming it was in the pen of Branka herself.

"Well, read what she has to say," Aedan suggested.

" _We found evidence today that the Anvil of the Void was not built in the Ortan Thaig. We will go south, to the Dead Trenches. The Anvil is somewhere beyond."_

"Why would she think it was here?" I asked.

"This was the home thaig of Caridin. It would be a reasonable assumption to believe the Anvil would be here. But since he disappeared, I can only assume Caridin took the Anvil with him," Duran replied.

Ohgren continued. " _My soldiers tell me I am mad, that the Dead Trenches are crawling with darkspawn, that we will sure die before we find the Anvil… if we find it."_

"Doesn't sound very confident," Alistair muttered, loud enough so only a few of us could hear.

" _I leave this here in case they're right. If I die in the Trenches, perhaps someone can yet walk past my corpse and retrieve the Anvil. For if it remains lost, so do we all."_

Ohgren then paused for a moment, apparently shocked by what he was about to read. Then he chuckled. "Branka! Still thinking about old Ohgren, even after all of that!"

"What is it?" Aedan asked.

" _If I have no returned and Ohgren yet lives, tell him… No, what I have to say should be for his ears alone. This is my farewell. Branka."_

I just clapped Ohgren on the back. "There you go, Ohgren. She was thinking about you!"

The dwarf took a seat, placing the journal on the ground next to him, staring into nothing for a moment. Then he looked up at us, determined as ever. "She's alive, Warden. She's made it through the Dead Trenches to whatever lies beyond. With any luck, she's found the Anvil already."

"There's only way of finding out. We follow in her footsteps."

I thought we'd seen all the horrors possible in Ortan Thaig. As we cut through the last of the webbing and found the road that would take us towards the Dead Trenches, I had little idea of what horrors we would yet face. We would be witness to monsters that no mind could comprehend. But not just monsters of the darkspawn. We would face the darkness within, of what the mind and soul were capable of.

A descent into madness.


	28. Chapter 28 - Madness

He'd done the sums. Aedan said we'd spent over a day passing through Ortan Thaig, so it was little wonder that we were all dead on our feet after finding the road towards the Dead Trenches. Once we felt safe enough, Aedan gave the order to make camp. Now that we knew Branka was definitely somewhere ahead of us, he said we'd spend half a day sleeping or just recovering from our journey so far. He certainly sounded in far more confident mood. Ohgren was insistent we'd find Branka, and I think his positive attitude was rubbing off on us.

Morrigan cooked up a storm as we sat down and relaxed. Brosca was still recovering from her time spent underneath two spiders, Alistair cuddling her as she held onto him tightly. _Someone will be having nightmares tonight._ She had already thanked Aedan and I time and again for saving her life. We waved that away, stating Alistair was the hero. After eating lunch, or perhaps it was dinner, the pair quickly disappeared into their tent. It didn't take long for sounds to reach the rest of us that suggested Alistair was in the process of losing his virginity. They were doing their best to keep quiet, but it was obvious.

"Don't say a thing, any of you," Wynne warned us quietly. Aedan and I shared a glance, and a smirk, but gave our word we'd leave him alone.

Ohgren had somehow found a tankard and ale, I assume from the two dwarves that were amazingly still alive and with us. I'd barely noticed them all through Ortan Thaig, but they were still alive. I guess they just became invisible whenever we found ourselves surrounded by the enemy. I don't think they helped out fighting, though in the chaos of battle, perhaps they did.

I think we all slept like rocks that night. I had no desire for anything except the comfort of my bedroll and furs. That's not to say I wasn't joined by the two women in my life, but Solona didn't even bother removing her robes, while Leliana half stripped out of her leather armour, before giving up and sliding under the furs too.

We all slept for hours, and I rose feeling refreshed and revitalised. I wouldn't say I was raring to get back into the thick of the action. A day and more of fighting darkspawn and giant spiders would send anyone to the end of their tether. Figuring we'd left the spiders behind, most of them hopefully now dead, I figured we'd just have to deal with darkspawn going forward.

Once everyone was awake, we gathered around the campfire, discussing what we'd discover, what we might discover, any strategies for what we might expect. Alistair and Brosca were the last to appear. Wynne gave my brother and I a warning glare, and we managed to bite our tongues… for the most part.

"Sleep well, Alistair?" Aedan asked.

His hand immediately found hers, and they smiled at each other. It was so adorable; I was on the verge of being sick. "Never slept better. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Brosca gestured for him to lean down, and she whispered into his ear. Alistair's eyes moved towards us, then down again. No-one missed his face turning red. Then he surprised us by kissing her, and it was one hell of a kiss. Finally breaking apart, he said, "Who cares if they did? I love you."

That left us all in stunned silence. Brosca blinked rapidly at the words, unsure how to or unable to reply. So Alistair just kissed her again, a little softer this time, earning an 'I love you too' once they broke apart. Both of them grinning like idiots, and refusing to let go of each other's hand, they took a seat by the fire.

"Well, that's all happened fast," Aedan stated with a chuckle.

"Sometimes you just know," Leliana stated with a smile, looking straight at me.

"I think it's nice to find love considering everything else we've found ourselves involved in," Wynne said, smiling at the pair of lovebirds.

"Hey, at least they're both Wardens, so they're assured of being together," Aedan added, "Happy endings all around." I burst into laughter, as did a few of others, as Aedan realised the added meaning to what he's just said. "Oh, shut up, the lot of you. You know what I meant."

It was time to move on, and after packing up the camp, Aedan gave the order to move out. It was a few hours walk to the Dead Trenches, the giant steel doors that signified the entrance, or exit, of each thaig lying wide open. Walking through, there was nothing to meet us, though there were signs of habitation. Fires provided plenty of light, but it was the noise. Aedan and I shared a glance with the rest, following the path until we ended up on the edge of a cliff, and we peered over the edge.

"By the Maker! How many are there?" Aedan wondered.

There was no point counting them all. We couldn't make out individual darkspawn from how high we were, but there must have been thousands upon thousands of them. It was terrifying.

"Look out!" Alistair cried, and we all hit the deck as what I thought was a dragon suddenly flew by. "Archdemon!" Alistair confirmed.

Thankfully, it took no notice of us, swooping down above the line of darkspawn, before settling itself on a bridge in the distance. It roared once or twice, guessing it was communicating with the darkspawn below. Peeking over the edge again, the fires appeared to be moving, so the darkspawn must have been on the move. Where they were going, only the gods would know.

"This isn't good. This is definitely not good," Alistair muttered.

"If we didn't think it was a Blight before, we've just had confirmation," Aedan added.

"How did the Archdemon not notice you?" I wondered.

"We'd just be white noise within all the other darkspawn," Alistair replied, "In other words, completely insignificant."

The path led into more dwarven architecture, Duran and Ohgren stopping as we looked around. "Bownammar. City of the Dead," Ohgren stated quietly, near reverently.

"What do you know of it?" I asked.

"This was once our greatest fortress. The Legion of the Dead made their headquarters here, though no longer, finally being forced out a couple of decades back. Of course, it was designed by Paragon Caridin, a long time ago. Wonder if the Anvil is here?"

"If it isn't, surely it's not too much further, right?" Brosca asked, and she wasn't the only one to sound a little weary.

We continued walking, and I wasn't the only one surprised to see a group of dwarves ahead. Any idea of taking a few moments to look around and appreciate something few people had ever seen disappeared as one of the dwarves called out, grabbing our attention, before pointing across the bridge.

"It's the Legion of the Dead! Let's help them!" Duran roared, raising his axe and charging forward.

We didn't need a second invitation as I unsheathed my sword and joined in alongside. Aedan and Alistair were to either side of me as we slammed into the darkspawn. Whether the dwarves actually needed our help or not, I don't know, but the darkspawn didn't know what hit them that day. Those that didn't die on the bridge may have found themselves tossed over the side. I know I pushed one back with my shield until it was bending backwards over the ledge, using one of my feet to take out its legs and watched it topple over.

We forced the darkspawn back as a unit. The Legionnaires fought with a fury rarely seen, putting us to shame at times. Most of them wielded two-handed axes and swords, and they cut down numerous darkspawn at a times. They also had no idea about self-preservation, quite happily fighting alone, surrounded by numerous darkspawn. All that happened is they swung their weapons in a full circle, cutting down every darkspawn around them, before they moved on.

Making it to the other side of the bridge, darkspawn continued to flood forward. I lost track of who was around me, my eyes only for the next hurlock or genlock, always wary of an emissary who may choose to make my life difficult. I like to think that the mages on our side handled the mages on their side. In any case, I wasn't attacked by any magic. Just by monsters wielding sharp, deadly weapons.

Once the ground was littered by the innumerable bodies of darkspawn, and those injured had been healed by Wynne, the leader of the Legion approached us. "Been a long time since surfacers have been this way." Looking across us all, he finally asked, "Grey Wardens?"

"Five of us are," Aedan replied, gesturing towards himself, Alistair, Solona, Duran and Brosca, giving their names at the same time. I noticed he didn't refer to Duran with his surname. Whether the Legion would have known who he was, I don't know, but they didn't appear to recognise him by sight.

"I'm Kardol, Commander of the Legion of the Dead. What brings you Wardens here? The Calling?"

"No, nothing like that," Alistair answered hastily. Noticing the looks he received, he sighed. "I'll explain it later. Don't worry."

"We're here to find the Anvil of the Void and Paragon Branka. Don't suppose you've seen her?" wondered Aedan.

"Don't know anything about the Anvil. As for Branka, even we heard rumours of her entire house disappearing, not that we care for the politics of Orzammar. But seeing her, no, she hasn't been through her. Or not recently."

"Know anything about a Blight?" I asked.

"We've seen darkspawn movement, and we were guessing they were breaking through to the surface. Quite frankly, we welcome a Blight. It gives everyone down here a welcome break. What you have to deal with once every century or so, we deal with every day."

Harsh words, but also true. It's why the dwarven kingdoms had been reduced to two cities, everything else a crumbling, infested, diseased ruin.

"Can you tell us what lies ahead?" Aedan asked.

"A horde of darkspawn. And not a lot of hope. Wardens occasionally come through here, though I haven't seen any in a few years. Doubt they're still alive, and you won't find their bodies if they're dead. Never do. But you lot fight well, so if the Anvil is somewhere ahead, maybe you'll be lucky. We'll hold here, though, if you don't mind. But we can thank you for the assistance at least."

"No problem. Glad to help."

"Oh, one last thing, Warden." Kardol looked directly at Ohgren. "Drunks make poor allies."

"Now just a sodding minute…" Ohgren actually trailed off as Kardol stared him down. I didn't blame Ohgren for not picking a fight. Duran had explained a little about the Legion, holding a funeral before they left for the Deep Roads. Since he was already dead, he had nothing left to lose, and would probably fight until he had no blood left in his body. We stepped aside as Kardol and his colleagues walked across the bridge, back to where we'd first met them. I had a quiet chuckle as they picked up and threw the darkspawn bodies over the side.

Despite being a marvel of dwarven architecture and engineering, the years of fighting had taken its toll, part of the city crumbling into ruins. Whether it was darkspawn or dwarves who created the tunnels, I'd probably never know, but many of the giant steel doors remained closed, so we had to take a number of detours. I'll be forever thankful that we didn't run into any spiders. I'd take fighting darkspawn any day of the week.

Passing through a cavern, Aedan moved us along at a steady pace, dealing with small parties of darkspawn when we met them, but nothing too troubling. Exiting out into another section of the ancient fortress, the bridge ahead was long. In the distance, we could see what could only be described as an army of darkspawn. It wasn't the gunlocks or hurlocks that were a concern. We could handle those without a problem as a group.

It was the ogre. Or, to be exact, ogres.

"Uhtred, we might need your help with those," Aedan stated, "But I think we should drag the grunts forward onto the bridge."

"Good idea. Thin their numbers, then we'll hit the ogres," I replied, "Though that's if they choose to stay back."

The darkspawn moved first, running towards us at pace. So the warriors in our group replied in kind, and I wasn't the only one to scream a war cry as our two parties clashed. The first hurlock I impacted was sent flying back, and I felt the squish of his face as I purposely stamped down on it, twisting my heel for good measure. While doing that, I slammed my shield into a genlock to my left, swiping with my sword at another hurlock to my right. My aim was true, the sharp edge of my sword slicing its neck, the hurlock spinning as it fell to the ground. Aedan, Alistair and I then linked up as normal, using our shields to protect each other as we laid waste to the darkspawn lines, Ohgren and Duran on our flanks, Shale and Sten somewhere around too. I couldn't keep track of what everyone was doing, but no-one was missing out of the fight. Well, except our two dwarven helpers, who were probably at the rear.

Pushing the darkspawn back, we left piles of bodies in our wake as the two ogres finally woke up and charged forward. So I sent them and other darkspawn flying with a powerful Force Shout. Duran headed straight for one of them, swinging his enormous axe in an arc, taking the head clean off. The second one suffered death by Brosca, meaning she sliced and diced the ogre until it would probably have been pleading to be put out of its misery. Having a dagger shoved in each eye was probably one of the worst ways to die, particularly when she twisted them while deep in each socket. The ogre didn't just roar. It screamed.

"Damn, you wouldn't think she just got laid recently," Zevran joked. I nearly jumped out of my skin, not even hearing his approach.

"Maybe it helped clear her head?"

"Well, Alistair is certainly fleeter of foot today. So something was definitely cleared out."

The elf and I shared a glance and burst into laughter.

The fortress was a true maze, wondering if it was designed in such a way to confuse the enemy. We ended up heading towards another bridge, this one empty of enemy. Aedan raised a hand, bringing us to a halt. He glanced in my direction. "What do you think?"

"It's quiet."

"Too quiet," Alistair added, "Where are the darkspawn?"

I was about to say, 'Maybe we killed them all?' but that would have been a rather stupid statement. So perhaps they had retreated? I'm not sure darkspawn knew what retreat was, but the fact we now couldn't see any at all was a little disconcerting. Shrugging his shoulders, Aedan gave the signal for us to move out, and with at least a little caution, we started to move forward.

Our caution probably saved our lives, weapons still in hand, as it was an ambush. Of course it was an ambush! Leliana was the first one to go down, the claws of a shriek leaving the back of her armour in tatters, and herself bleeding heavily. Zevran was by her side with me immediately, and we covered him as he dragged her away to relative safety.

I'm not sure if it was magic or not, but the bastard things would appear, attack, then disappear again, leaving us swinging at thin air at times. Aedan was the next to be hit, and it was bad, the shriek striking him straight across his neck. Blood spurted everywhere and I immediately called for Wynne. In the middle of all the fighting, I covered Aedan as he lay on the ground, my hands holding the pressure on his wound. His hand held my own, and his grip was strong, so he wasn't dying. At least, he wasn't yet.

Wynne crouched to the other side and got to work. It was a bad wound, and it took a long time to heal. As Aedan was being healed, Sten was the next to go down, taking a series of strikes across his chest. Ohgren and Duran grabbed an arm each and dragged him backwards, out of the fight. Alistair took control of the situation, ordering a retreat back across the bridge. Grabbing my brother under his arms, I helped drag him back to safety as Wynne continued to heal him.

Aedan survived, and I'll admit to embracing him once he sat up. After he told me to get off him, though seeing the smile in appreciation that I cared, I checked the wound. It had healed completely, though he was still covered in blood. Glancing at Wynne, she looked exhausted, so I gave her a hug in thanks too.

Aedan looked past me at Alistair, impressed to see he had immediately taken charge of the situation, checking over the others. Sten was so badly hurt, he had finally acquiesced to our wishes and Solona was using her skill to heal his wounds. His armour had been ripped to shreds too. Knowing my brother was okay, I checked on Leliana. She had already been healed by Solona, who assured me she was fine. Her armour was in even worse condition than Sten's.

Shale was keeping watch, but the shrieks, for whatever reason, had left us alone. "Uhtred, I think this is another time for your gift. Take Shale, light the shrieks up, and then let the golem handle it."

"I'm glad it thinks I am so capable," Shale stated, another heavy dose of sarcasm.

"I lost count of how many there. We're three down at the moment. It's the best option."

You couldn't miss the blood trails leading to where we'd been taken by complete surprise, but at least Shale and I knew where to make our stand. I knew the shrieks would be somewhere close by, so when I thought we were in the right position, I let go a Fire Shout. That set at least half a dozen shrieks alight, and Shale to work immediately, swinging her enormous stone fists, sending shrieks flying in all directions. I helped out where I could, but the shrieks no longer appeared then disappeared, and we made as short work of them as possible.

"Maybe it killed some more but they didn't reappear?" Shale suggested, once the last shriek was dead.

"Honestly, who cares? As long as the bastards are dead."

"Hmmm. It makes a good point. Still not sure which I hate more though, darkspawn or pigeons?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her incessant complaining about birds, slapping her on the back, immediately regretting it, before we walked back to the group. Those who had been injured were still on the ground. Everyone had now been healed, Sten grumbling about magic being used on him. Solona admonished him, telling him straight that if she hadn't used magic, he'd probably be dead. He thought about that for a few seconds before he actually thanked her for his life.

Leliana was now sitting up, leaning against the side of the bridge. Sitting down next to her, she wrapped both her arms around one of mine, leaning her head against my shoulder. "I've already thanked Zevran, but thank _you_ for protecting me."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm healed, though it's knowing I've been hurt badly that sits in the back of your mind."

"All you need to do is get back into the thick of the action."

"I'm running low on arrows. I may have to take out the daggers. I'll feel safer if you're by my side."

"I'll do my best to keep you alive."

Aedan was on his feet, twisting his neck left and right, looking down to see his armour was covered in blood, most of it his own. He glanced in my direction and smiled, nodding his head, I assumed in thanks again. Sten was also now up and about too. He kept his armour on, though half his chest was exposed. If anyone else was carrying wounds, they weren't complaining.

After a few more minutes of getting our heads into the right frame of mind again, Aedan gave the order and we moved out. Weapons definitely remained unsheathed, and the pace we moved at dropped significantly. Any little noise we heard was investigated thoroughly. We met the occasional darkspawn, but in nowhere near the numbers, and eventually started to make our way through what appeared to be tombs.

"This is the true City of the Dead," Ohgren explained, "Each of these sarcophagi holds a dwarven hero. Not a Paragon, but a dwarf who gave their life in the defence of the empire. And this is but a taste of what once existed. If we had time to explore, and death didn't lurk around every corner, we would find mausoleums dedicated to entire houses who sacrificed everything to keep us protected."

"Did you ever consider joining the Legion?" Brosca wondered, "Considering what happened after Branka?"

Ohgren shrugged. "It crossed my mind. But I didn't want to give up living in Orzammar. Not that there's actually anything keeping me there anymore."

Wandering the ancient dwarven halls, we occasionally stopped and looked at the carvings. Not even the dwarves could explain all of them, most referring to battles centuries past, either during Blights, or perhaps in ancient times. They didn't recognise any of the names near a sarcophagus either, though considering the Legion gave up everything when leaving Orzammar, or any other city, I guess that wasn't too surprising.

What caused surprise was starting to hear chanting in the now near silent halls. We continued to walk slowly, ensuring we made as little noise as possible, so the voice ahead carried.

" _First day, they come and catch everyone."_

At the rear of the column, I shared a glance with Solona and Leliana. _That doesn't sound ominous._

" _Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat."_

"By the Maker!" Leliana whispered. Now we all shared glances.

"Branka will be fine," Ohgren stated adamantly. He insisted he just wanted to find her alive. He was fooling himself, of course. I knew that feeling well.

" _Third day, the men are all gnawed on again."_

"Are they talking about darkspawn or…?" Zevran wondered, out of earshot of Ohgren. Two years in the Deep Roads. Supplies would run low. _Would Branka authorise… that?_

" _Four day, we wait and fear for our fate. Fifth day, they return, and it's another girl's turn."_

"What…. the fuck… has been going?" Aedan exclaimed.

Solona covered her ears, shaking her head, Leliana and I trying to provide some comfort. Brosca looked physically ill, Alistair wrapped an arm around her too. Aedan shared a glance with me, and the inner fury was on the verge of exploding.

" _Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams. Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew."_

"Oh, that's it, we're killing every single darkspawn we can find. Then the Archdemon. Then… I don't know what. Everything dies," Ohgren muttered.

Rounding a corner, we noticed a figure up ahead, covered in blood. She looked our way briefly, and Alistair muttered that she was tainted. She continued to speak, her voice loud and clear. "Eighth day, we hated as she is violated. Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin." Aedan called us to a halt, gesturing for Ohgren to follow. "Now she does feast, as she's become the beast. Now you lay and wait, for their screams will haunt you in our dreams."

Ohgren crouched down next to the dwarven woman. "Hespith?"

"You know her?" Aedan asked, gesturing to us at the same time to sheathe our weapons.

"She's my cousin. Distant, but related nonetheless. And she left with Branka. They were…" Ohgren trailed off, but the look on his face suggested what he wanted to say. I wasn't the only one surprised by that admission. "Hespith, do you recognise me?" Ohgren asked, surprised by how gentle his tone was.

She reminded me of Ruck, not as deformed, but her skin pale and covered in dark splotches, her eyes having lost their lustre and colour. She shook continuously, her brow covered in sweat. Her clothes were old and worn, and she, quite frankly, smelled awful. She muttered something that only they could hear.

"The words we could hear. What is that? What happened?" my brother asked, crouching next to Ohgren. I noticed Hespith would not meet their eyes.

"It's what I've seen. What I will become. I force it into verse so it is fantasy, unreal."

"What will you become?" Aedan asked.

She ignored the question. "That's the only place I can hide, because they make me… they make me eat. And then…"

"Definitely like Ruck," Alistair muttered, "She's been eating, or she's being fed darkspawn. The only question is… by who?"

Ohgren grabbed her by the upper arms. "Hespith, what happened? Where is Branka?"

She ignored the question. "All I could do was wish Laryn went first. I wished it upon her so I would be spared. But I had to watch. I had to see the change. How do you endure that? How did Branka endure?"

"I don't like this," Leliana whispered.

"What has Branka done?" Aedan asked.

"Branka… I was her lover, and I could not turn her. Forgive her… but no, she cannot be forgiven. Not for what she did. Not for what she has become."

The rest of our group shared glances. _Well, this doesn't sound good. Probably a grand understatement. Sounds like insanity._

"Hespith, by the stone, what did Branka do? What has she done? Is there anyone else alive?" Ohgren now demanded.

She shook herself free of his grip. "I will not speak of her! Not of what she did, of what we have become! I will not turn!"

"What did she do?" Ohgren yelled.

"I will not become what I have seen! Not Laryn! Not Branka!"

Then she caught us all by surprise by running away. Ohgren was ready to give chase, incensed by everything we'd just heard, but Aedan held him back. "We're here for Branka and the Anvil. If Branka is still alive, then that is what is most important."

"What has she done, Warden? What has my Branka done?" Ohgren asked.

"Has it driven her insane?" Duran wondered, "We all knew of her obsession before she left. Two years and more in the Deep Roads, living amongst the darkspawn. Who knows what now drives her?"

"She must answer for all of this," Ohgren stated, "Branka may be alive, but the Branka I knew… This does not sound like her at all. Not the Paragon we all loved and revered."

"What are you suggesting?" Aedan asked. I already knew what Ohgren was suggesting. The tone he spoke in… Tough choices would have to be made. And part of me wondered if he knew it would always come to this. I think his mind was already made up. _If she was prepared to do that to her lover, what has she done to everyone else? And what of this Laryn? Who was she and what's been done to her?_

Returning to the enormous caverns that made up most of the City of the Dead, the next darkspawn we encountered tasted the wrath and fury of our group. A pair of orges, and a score of hurlocks and gunlocks were put to the sword. Ogres would generally cause us concern, but after I released a powerful Force Shout, putting everything I could into it, we cut the darkspawn to pieces. Ohgren fought with a fury I'd rarely seen. By the end of the fight, he was covered in blood, and that only seemed to drive him on.

Approaching a door, we found it to be locked, and even Shale bashing at it would not force it open. We eventually found ourselves in what appeared to be a temple to the Legion of the Dead, and after grabbing a key, which we hoped was for the door, the spirits within woke up. Again, they stood next to no chance. I don't think I was the only one who just wanted all of this over. And whether we found Branka alive or not, I didn't really care.

Aedan wasted no time gesturing for us to move on, opening the sealed door, thankful there was nothing horrifying waiting behind the door. Okay, I'll clarify that. The horrifying thing was down a narrow tunnel, and in the silence, we could hear Hespith again.

" _She became obsessed… That is the word, but it is not strong enough. Blessed Stone, there was nothing left in her but the Anvil. We tried to escape, but they found us. They took us all, turned us…"_

"Did she let this all happen?" Aedan wondered, looking at Ohgren.

"Honestly, Warden, I no longer know what she is capable of. I dread to think."

" _The men, they kill… they're merciful. But the women, they want. They want to touch, to mould, to change until you are filled with them…"_

"If she allowed this, I'm going to kill her," Leliana growled. I actually stepped back at her tone. Solona was a mixture of upset and angry.

" _They took Laryn. They made her eat the others, our friends. She tore off her husband's face and drank his blood."_

"She allowed this," Ohgren stated adamantly, "She allowed this. It is why Hespith still lives. She allowed this, and for what? The Anvil? It's insanity!"

" _And while she ate, she grew. She swelled and turned grey. She smelled like them. They remade her in their image. Then she made more of them."_

The ground was covered in blood and other strange looking things of flesh and blood. There was a smell that caused most of us to gag until we got used to it. We could hear strange noises in the distance, and I was wondering what we were going to find. What had been described… I know I'd never forget it. But what we discovered in the next cavern was the stuff of nightmares. A creature as hideous as any I'd ever seen. Just thinking about it sends a shiver down the spine. Hespith had only one word to describe it.

" _Broodmother."_

The creature roared at our appearance, and dozens of tentacles appeared out of the ground, sweeping us off our feet. Only Shale remained standing as I glanced around from my position on the ground. Our weapons already in hand, I know I wasn't the only one who immediately swung at once of the tentacles.

Quickly getting to my feet, the tentacles didn't allow us access to the monster that lurked. It continued to scream, spitting something in our direction, leaping out of the way and hearing it sizzle on the ground behind me. I started swinging at the tentacles, cutting one in half immediately as another whipped in my direction, trying to snatch the sword from my grasp.

I could hear magic being cast and the other warriors in the thick of battle, glancing left and right to see everyone swinging at one or more tentacles. Shale was the first to break through, but before she could connect with the Broodmother, darkspawn entered the cavern.

It was the fight of our lives. Hearing a shout, I noticed Zevran snapped up by one of the tentacles, squeezing the life out of him. Aedan, occupied as he was by a trio of darkspawn, couldn't help. Cutting another tentacle in half, I managed to make my way towards the elf, hearing him gasp for breath as the tentacle continued to squeeze. Hacking at it, the tentacle finally released him as I cut it in half. The elf lay on the ground for a moment, sucking in a number of deep breaths.

"You okay?"

"I live, Uhtred. Thank you." Offering my hand, I helped him to his feet. "I definitely owe you one now."

"Watch my back and we'll call it even."

Sten had made it through the Broodmother, fending off more tentacles, but he drove his sword deep into the belly of the beast. But this was not a monster easily slayed, the giant warrior having to leap out of the way as more of its bile was spewed in his direction, hearing more sizzles on the ground. Someone yelled out to watch out for the bile. There was a response that we already bloody knew that.

I suddenly found myself face down on the ground, my left ankle giving way. Glancing down, a tentacle had grabbed me, a second one quickly taking hold of my right wrist. "This isn't good," I muttered.

Struggling against its hold, I yelled out for a little help, probably sounding a little more fearful that I felt. Leliana glanced back from where she was fighting a darkspawn, slit its throat, before she leapt and somersaulted in my direction, slicing the tentacle holding my wrist. I sat up immediately and together we severed the one holding my ankle.

"This is insane!" I stated.

Leliana just kissed me hard, a kiss of incredible passion considering the circumstances, before she smiled, ordered me not to die just yet and took off. Rising to my feet, I headed straight for the Broodmother, my brother, Alistair and Sten all attacking the monster, cutting whenever and wherever they could. In addition to all the tentacles we'd faced, the Broodmother had eight connected to its body, each much thicker and more powerful than what we'd faced. We needed a plan to kill it, and kill it quickly.

Aedan dropped his shield and glanced at me. "I'll need a lift." With his eyes, he gestured what he was going to do.

"Count of three?" Aedan nodded and strode backwards. "Alistair, Sten, keep its attention for a couple of seconds."

"Ready?" Aedan asked. I nodded. He counted down to zero and sprinted towards me. I crouched down onto one knees, held my shield level and, once I felt his foot on it, lifted him up, turning my head to see him fly through the air. His aim was perfect, driving his sword straight into the mouth of the Broodmother, watching the tip of it appear out of the back of its head. Alistair climbed the body of the monster as Aedan leapt down, the second Grey Warden driving his sword into its throat, and basically sawed across, dark blood flooding out of its neck. He's practically severed the head by the time he was finished, slipping down the body and hitting the ground on his arse.

The three of us took a moment to catch our breath, hands on our knees, before we patted each other on the back. Looking around, the ground was covered in the bodies of darkspawn and parts of tentacles. And the blood… I don't think I'd ever seen so much of it before.

"Warden!" Ohgren yelled, pointing to a ledge above the Broodmother. We all turned to see Hespith make an appearance.

"That's where they come from. That's why they hate us… That's why they need us. That's why they take us… That's why they feed us. But the true abomination… is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed. Branka… my love…"

"Come with us!" my brother pleaded.

"The Stone has punished me, dream-friend. I am dying of something worse than death. Betrayal."

Taking a small knife that she had kept hidden somewhere on her body, she put it to her throat and sliced across. Dark blood spurted from the wound as she fell to her knees, her body then falling forward from the ledge, thudding into the body of the Broodmother before landing on the ground. I'm not sure who, if anyone, looked away, but I watched it all unfold.

Oghren made to step forward but Duran grabbed his arm. "There is little point, my fellow warrior. She's been dead a long time now."

Instead, Ohgren turned to my brother, a dark look in his eyes. "We find her, Warden. We find her, then we deal with her. She must pay for this madness."

Madness doesn't even begin to describe it. Insanity? Perhaps. It boggled the mind how far someone would go to claim a prize. What is worth sacrificing to obtain the thing you desire most? Love? Possessions? Everything? I couldn't answer. I had not made that descent. But the Broodmother was not the only monster we would discover in the Deep Roads.


	29. Chapter 29 - Insanity

We found Paragon Branka. She was alive. That was about it though. And I think, after the suicide of Hespith, she was the last of her house alive. She was responsible for it all. The turning of Laryn into Broodmother. The sacrifice of nearly her entire house as fodder for the darkspawn and the traps that we found. To say she was obsessed with finding the Anvil of the Void was an understatement.

She was absolutely fucking insane.

And it wasn't the two years in the Deep Roads. Sure, that would be enough to send anyone barmy, but from what Ohgren said, she had been obsessed with it before she'd even left Orzammar. No, she had been given unlimited power, and she wielded it with no hesitation whatsoever. To her, finding the Anvil of the Void was priceless. She would and had sacrificed everything – her lover, her wealth, her entire house, her friends – to find it.

If that's not the definition of insanity, then I don't know what that word really means.

Of course, we ended up as toys for her to play with as well. We should have realised that she would know we were coming. Whether she communicated with the darkspawn or not, I don't know. But from everything Hespith had told us, from everything we had learned, the darkspawn were involved, and Branka had allowed it all.

Trapped as we were, it was up to us to get through Caridin's maze. And it was there that Branka explained what she had done. The horrors, the crimes she had committed against her fellow dwarves. It wasn't just the crimes committed though. It was how callous she sounded. I know I wasn't the only one to look at Ohgren as she had no problem admitting the things she had done. The men were fodder for the traps. The women were turned into Broodmothers. Her entire house was sacrificed for the Anvil.

"Was it worth it?" Aedan called.

"Is this what our empire should look like? A crumbling tunnel, filled with darkspawn spume? The Anvil will let us take back our glory!"

"But at what price?"

"There is no price too high worth paying to ensure the Anvil is ours."

Ohgren finally snapped. "What has this place done to you?! I remember marrying a girl you could talk to for one minute and see her brilliance."

She glared at him. I thought perhaps hearing his voice would find a way into her mind. But the glare was blank, almost as if she didn't recognise him. "I am your Paragon," she remarked bluntly.

"What the hell do we tell Orzammar about her?" Duran wondered a little later as we made our way through another trap.

"We either go with the whole truth… or we simply state they're all dead, Branka included," my brother replied.

"Do we even contemplate taking her back?" Ohgren wondered.

"Doubt she'd come willingly," Alistair remarked.

"And, considering she's a Paragon, who would they believe?" I added.

Aedan brought us to a halt and looked between Duran and Ohgren. "You two know Orzammar best, how the politics works. What's our best option? What the hell do we do about her?"

Duran looked at Ohgren. "We resolve the matter here, Warden," Ohgren replied.

We all knew what he meant with those few words.

Caridin had protected the Anvil well. There were four areas we had to cross, each with traps harder than the last. The first one was rather easy, though I only say that based on how hard the rest were. A few pressure plates, some spinning blades, and a whole host of darkspawn. As we dealt with them, there was no missing the number of dwarven bodies that had been cut to pieces. Remnants of House Branka. The house that died looking for the Anvil.

The next two traps were golems. I could only assume they woke up at our presence because we were approaching the Anvil. From what I could see, no-one else had made it as far as the first room, where in addition to golems, we found ourselves gassed. Thankfully we found the valves to shut that off before we all chocked to death, and could focus on the golems. They were tough bastards to take down, and I wasn't the only one to find myself crumpled on the ground after taking a hit from a stone fist.

The golems were almost impossible for us to defeat without the assistance of Shale. And we all knew Shale was in two minds about fighting and killing her brethren. But she did what was required, but after walking out of each area, the usual sarcasm was lacking as she remained rather quiet. No-one had to ask what was on her mind. It was obvious.

After solving the final trap, one that left half of us bleeding from numerous injuries, we staggered on, knowing we were nearly at our destination. Branka had been found. Now all that remained was finding the Anvil and deciding what we would do next.

The cavern where the Anvil was located was enormous. Lyrium veins dotted the landscape, while on the edge of a cliff, the ledge hanging over a river of lava, was the Anvil of the Void. Around us were a number of stone golems, all of them frozen in place. But it was the golem made of steel that took our attention, sheathing our weapons as we approached it. The steel golem appeared to wake, standing slightly taller. That's an understatement. It was enormous, even towering over Shale.

"I am Caridin," the voice boomed, "Once, longer ago that I care to think, I was a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar."

Before any of us could say anything, as I think most of us stood slack-jawed in stunned silence, Shale asked, "Caridin? The Paragon smith? Alive?"

Caridin looked her way. "Ah, there is a voice I recognise," he replied, his voice now smooth and friendly, "Shayle of House Cadash, step forward," he added, gesturing for her to approach.

Shale stepped forward, having to look at up at Caridin. The steel golem looked over her in return, appreciating his work. "You… know my name? My real name? Is it you that forged me? Is it you that gave me my name?"

"Have you forgotten, Shale?" he asked sadly, before he sighed, "It has been so long."

"I have forgotten everything, Caridin. The last thing I remember was serving a human. What can you tell me? Where am I from? Who was I?"

"I made you into the golem you are now, Shayle, but before that you were a dwarf… just as I was." The three dwarves made a series of exclamations at the revelation. Wynne muttered something about 'dark magic'. "The finest warriors to serve King Valtor, and the only woman to volunteer."

Shale was stunned by the revelation too. "I was… a dwarf? A real… woman?"

"I laid you on the Anvil of the Void, here in this very cavern, and put you into the form you now possess."

"Unbelievable," Alistair muttered. He wasn't the only one to be flabbergasted by the revelations so far.

My brother stepped forward alongside Shale. "Caridin, we seek the Anvil of the Void. Truth be told, we were not aware of… what you just told Shale. But someone else, a fellow Paragon, has been looking for the Anvil for years."

Caridin looked over our group, paying particular attention to the three dwarves. He sighed again. If he had truly been alive all this time, I wondered if he'd been lonely? It was a strange thought to have at the time, but we were talking about a millennia and more of isolation. If he wanted to talk, I say let him talk.

"If you seek the Anvil, my friends, heed my words. Listen to my story, or be doomed to relive it." Aedan gestured for him to continue. "If the Shaperate is the same as it was in our day, then no doubt you have heard of my name. During my days as a dwarf, I was renowned for many works, but it was the Anvil of the Void where I truly made my name, and was risen to Paragon status."

"Orzammar still speaks of your name, Paragon Caridin," Duran stated respectfully, "Though your disappearance has been a mystery for centuries. At least we can lay that to rest."

"There was a reason for my disappearance, which I will get to shortly. As I have just explained to Shale, my golems are a fusion of steel or stone, infused with a lyrium core. Made to be nearly invincible, they helped stem the darkspawn horde. They won myself acclaim, but it was only because no-one ever knew the cost of my creations."

"Dwarves," Ohgren stated bluntly.

"Correct. Only the gods can create life. Man, elf or dwarf may wish to create life, but they cannot do it alone. And to make my golems live, I had to take life from somewhere else."

"You said Shale volunteered. How many did?" Aedan asked.

"Indeed many dwarves did volunteer, including Shayle of House Cadash. I would only accept volunteers, those who chose to give up their lives as a dwarf to become something… greater. Invincible. Immortal. I was categorical in my decision to only accept volunteers. But King Valtor… He did not have the same morals."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Many volunteered, but their numbers were few, and after striking a deal with the Tevinter Imperium, King Valtor demanded I make ever more golems. Soon I was being sent prisoners, the casteless, political opponents, anyone deemed unworthy of being a dwarf but apparently worthy enough to be a golem. I did things I remember and regret to this day. The one thing I can still smell is the blood. It has never left, forever tainting this place."

"So how did you end up a golem?" Aedan asked.

"I finally took a stand against the king, stating I would no longer make golems. So he had me put on the very Anvil I had created and had me made into a golem too. Thankfully, the dwarves that made me knew how to make a golem, but did not know how to fashion a control rod, so I retained my free will. Shayle had a control rod, just like every other golem created, so I can only assume hers has been lost or is no longer working."

"It did approach with a control rod, but since the rod doesn't work, I decided to join its group and help against the darkspawn."

"You were amongst my most loyal warriors, Shayle. You no longer remember, but you were part of a unit called the Legion of Steel. This was prior to my disappearance. They were the most formidable unit of golems at the disposal of the dwarves. They won many great victories against the darkspawn. Yet your loyalty was always to me."

"So why did it find me in a village on the surface instead of here?"

"Because I sent you away, Shayle. An act of mercy for a… friend."

"What do you wish, Caridin?" Aedan asked, "Revenge against the dwarves? King Valtor lies dead for centuries. The dwarves that live today have little idea of the Anvil, and they believe you are long dead. And what of the Anvil?"

"The Anvil must be destroyed!"

"Hmmph. Coming all this way to then destroy it would be a bit pointless," Sten muttered. If not for Caridin's story, I may have agreed with him. But I felt only immense sorrow for this former dwarf turned golem. I knew what it was like to have extreme power at my fingertips. I like to think I was responsible with it. Caridin apparently had been, for the most part. But something that powerful was always bound to corrupt. If not the person who wielded that power, then by others who desired it.

"How do we destroy it?" Aedan wondered.

"I cannot do it. No golem can touch it."

Hearing shouts from behind us, we turned as a group to see Branka finally join us, weapon and shield already to hand. "No! The Anvil is mine! I will not let you destroy what I have spent years trying to find!"

I wasn't the only one to unsheathe a weapon. Aedan didn't give an order for us to attack. Branka stopped and glared at us all. "Shayle, you once fought to destroy the Anvil!" Caridin exclaimed, "Do not allow it to fall into unthinking hands again."

"I don't remember any of that," Shale responded, "You say I fought for you. Did _you_ use a control rod to command me, command us, to do so?"

"I would never use a rod on a fellow golem, Shayle, before or after I was made one myself. I know not what happened to the rods, as I thought I had destroyed them all, but she is an example of what they want. The blood that will once again flow. The lives that will be lost. They don't want golems. They want slaves!"

"Aedan," I stated quietly, meeting my brother in the eyes. Just saying his name in a certain tone would reflect my thoughts. To my relief, he met my glance and nodded.

"Wait!" Branka yelled, "He's been trapped here for a thousand years and more, stewing in his own madness. Help me claim the Anvil, and I will create for you an army the likes of which you have never seen. Together, we can reclaim the Deep Roads and send the darkspawn back to whichever hell they rose from!"

Ohgren stepped forward, brandishing his enormous axe, pointing it directly at his estranged wife. "Branka, does this thing mean so much to you that you can't even see what you've lost to get it? Your entire house. Your friends. Your lover. Even me, not that you actually ever gave a shit about that."

"No price is too high to reclaim our glory, Ohgren. Surely should you should recognise that. As dwarves, it is our duty to reclaim the Anvil and stem the darkspawn tide."

"Warden?"

"Yes, Ohgren?"

"Branka is mine, and mine alone. This insanity ends here. If I fall, cast me into the lava alongside the Anvil. It would be a fitting tribute."

Ohgren stepped forward, expertly twirling his axe. For a moment, the madness that had taken complete hold of Branka disappeared, her weapon lowering briefly as she stated quietly, "Ohgren?"

"The Anvil is not yours, Branka. It will never be yours. You either fall here trying to take it, or you join us and return to Orzammar. I may have destroyed my own life, but that is nothing in comparison to destroying hundreds of lives in pursuit of something that has destroyed and will continue to destroy many more."

"You dare defy me?"

"I'm doing something I should have done over two years ago. I'm ending your obsession with the Anvil."

Branka may have been a decent fighter, but she was a smith, not a warrior. Somehow, she managed to wake a couple of the golems around us, but Shale took both of them out within seconds. The rest of us watched Ohgren fight Branka. Judging how he fought, I knew he was holding back, hoping she would change her mind, surrender and agree to destroy the Anvil. But she kept fighting, forcing Ohgren to fight back, almost daring him to strike her down.

"Please, Branka, don't make me do this. Surrender, and we can all go home," Ohgren stated. Despite being in the middle of a fight, he sounded… heartbroken.

"You always were weak, Ohgren. Weak of mind. Weak to the booze. Weak to women. You were just weak. Little wonder I left you behind. You don't have the balls to take the Anvil."

"I know what you're trying to do, Branka. But you will not take the Anvil. If I have to, I will put you down."

"Then do it! You think I'm afraid to die?"

Despite how insane she was, despite her obsession with the Anvil, I don't think she was afraid to die at all. In her mind, dying for the Anvil was an acceptable price. As she'd said herself, no price was too high for the Anvil.

He disarmed her, the mace in her right hand sent flying, leaving her only with a shield. "Yield!" Ohgren demanded.

"Never!" she roared, charging forward. She tried to bash him with the shield, though he just swerved and smacked her on her backside with the flat side of the axe, sending her crashing to the floor. Standing over her, their eyes met again. "I'm not leaving here without the Anvil, Ohgren. Do what you must."

Ohgren looked up and over our group, his eyes resting on Zevran. I guess the elf knew what he wanted, as he stepped forward, Ohgren dropping his axe and taking the offered dagger. Branka had dropped the shield to the ground, obviously defeated, watching Ohgren with interest. He knelt down in front of Branka and gently pulled her forward by the back of neck. He surprised most of us by then laying the softest of kisses on her lips.

"You know, despite how insane you are, I still love you. Always have. In a way, I always will. Before your obsession, you were… perfect. Marrying you was the best day of my life. It just got a little worse every day after that. I could forgive most things. Even Hespith. But this…" He trailed off, and kissed her again. Surprisingly, Branka wrapped her arms around him for a moment before they broke apart.

He buried the dagger in her chest, holding her tightly to him as she died in his arms. I wasn't the only one to look away until he announced that it was done. He'd taken the dagger out of her chest and laid her down on the ground. Eventually Aedan cleared his throats. "What should we do?"

Ohgren looked up. His face showed no emotion. Neither did his eyes. "She was a Paragon. She must be treated as such."

"What do you mean?"

"He means she must be taken home, Warden," Duran stated, "And given the respect of her position. As for everything that's happened since she left Orzammar, that is up for our betters to decide if it should be shared or not."

"Um… It's going to take a few days to get back to Orzammar. Won't her body, you know, start to smell a bit?" Alistair asked, trying not to make it sound like a joke.

"I have some herbs. Morrigan should have some supplies too. We can make an oil to preserve her," Wynne replied.

Caridin had walked away as we had discussed the situation with Branka. All of the other golems were now lifeless again, Ohgren having taken something from Branka. Approaching Caridin, he handed it over. "She had a control rod. Not sure how many more are out there, but I figured you should have this."

"And so the Anvil has claimed another life." Caridin sighed, as he snapped the road in half. "I can only thank all of you for making the choice, no matter how difficult it may have been."

"That wasn't Branka. She disappeared a long time ago. The woman I just killed was a shell."

"Shale, would you like to spend a few minutes with Caridin, so you can learn some of your old memories?" Aedan offers.

"I would like that."

Shale and Caridin walked away, towards the Anvil, Aedan suggesting to Shale that she should mention what we needed at the same time. Otherwise, most of us took a moment to relax, taking a seat on the ground. The two dwarven helpers were still with us, amazed we still had any of our supplies after everything we'd been through. Aedan and Alistair wandered off alone, taking the other Wardens with them, figuring they were discussing their own business. Having spent days fighting darkspawn, I guess they had all learned things that would help them in the future.

As usual, Leliana sought me out, sitting down on the ground between my legs and leaning back. Glancing down, I got a good look at how tattered her armour was. To say she had a lot of skin exposed… Any other time, I'd have been pleased to see it. In the thick of a fight, I would want as much protection as possible. "You're lucky to still be alive," I said quietly.

"Is it that bad? I haven't looked."

"You're going to need new armour when we get back to Orzammar. Or Redcliffe. Or wherever else they sell armour."

"Or I could just rely on the Dragonborn to keep me safe?"

I noticed the slight turn of the head and twinkle in her eye. "I obviously didn't do a good job if you got injured."

Her face fell. "I didn't mean…"

Wrapping my arms around her, and giving her a gentle squeeze, I simply kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'll just have to do better next time."

She turned her head, leaning back slightly. "I can't wait until we get back to Orzammar," she breathed in my ear. Turning to look at her face, it said everything I needed to know. So I kept my mouth shut, figuring if I opened it, I'd either say something stupid or… something else I probably shouldn't.

Aedan and the rest of the group returned, gesturing for us to get up and join him, as we walked towards the two golems. We could hear banging, and Caridin was busy making something, Shale walking back and informing us that he was making a crown. It only took him a few minutes, turning and handing the crown to Aedan.

"Do you want to know what is happening in Orzammar? Who is up for election?" Aedan asked.

Caridin waved away the question. "I do not wish to hear their names, nor anything of them. I do not wish to know what is happening in Orzammar either. I have already lived far beyond my time. I have no place here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Once you destroy the Anvil, then I must bid you goodbye. It is time this all ends, once and for all."

It was obvious what Caridin meant.

As Shale couldn't touch the Anvil, it was up the rest of us to move it. Thankfully it was a loose structure, so while we groaned and strained to move it barely a few inches, we eventually pushed it to the edge of the cliff, overlooking an enormous river of lava. We all looked around, to see lava flow from all directions. I had no idea where it came from, or where it was going. I think we were deeper underground than any other dwarven city.

"Last chance to change your mind," Duran muttered.

"You're not serious?" Alistair asked in surprise.

"No, I'm not. But this was always going to be a series of difficult choices."

"We're not doing anything except pushing this fucking thing into the lava below us," Ohgren said, "I didn't kill Branka just for anyone to change their mind."

Aedan clapped the dwarf on the back. "Don't worry, Ohgren. The Anvil must be destroyed."

There was no disagreement, and we all strained for a few more minutes before finally sending the Anvil over the edge, into the lava below. What caught us by surprise was the explosion once it hit the lava, knocking all of us on our arse. "Must have been the lyrium," Duran stated. All I know is that I heard a ringing in my ears for a good few minutes afterwards.

Caridin walked to us, and it wasn't surprising that he was followed by more golems. "You have my eternal thanks for your help, all of you."

"Are you sure you must do this?" Aedan asked, "You could return to Orzammar, even as a golem…"

"This is the way it must be, human. I have lived a long life. I have many regrets. But I die free, as do my creations. That is the only thing I can ask. _Atrast nal tunsha_ … May you always find your way in the dark."

The other golems leapt into the river of lava below. Caridin was the last, turning to face us all, crossing an arm across his chest, bowing his head, before he leaned back and disappeared from view. Turning around, it wasn't a surprise that Shale hadn't been witness to it. She was standing near a stone wall, appearing to read something. Glancing at us on our approach, she gestured to it.

"This is a registry of every dwarf who became a golem, freely or otherwise." Stepping forward and pointing, she added. "Here is my name. Shayle of House Cadash. Caridin was right, I was a volunteer. Many warriors volunteered to become a golem. To be near invincible and immortal… It seemed a price worth paying."

"Are you feeling any new found regrets?" Aedan asked.

"No. I regret that Caridin chose to die, but I understand his reasons. I guess what helps my mindset is that I do not remember much before the human mage who controlled me before you woke me up." She paused. "I have a favour to ask of it. I would like to visit Cadash Thaig during our return to Orzammar. Perhaps a visit there will help rekindle some memories?"

"We'll head there straight away, then head back to Orzammar."

"Thank you."

The cavern was littered with even more supplies, mostly for building golems, but we managed to put together some sort of stretcher. Once that was complete, we placed the body of Branka on top of it, Wynne applied the oil to keep her… fresh… and we covered her with a thin sheet. Without any sort of ceremony, all of us eager to simply leave the place behind, Aedan, Alistair, Sten and myself picked up the stretcher by a corner each, and without a last, lingering look back, started our long walk back to Orzammar.


	30. Chapter 30 - Coronation

_A/N - Can this author be honest for a moment? We're at Chapter 30 and I'm scratching my head as to how or why this story has as many followers as it does. Even I can admit that all I've done is plonk Uhtred into the middle of the Dragon Age story. I said at the beginning this was just going to be a Dragon Age story with the Dragonborn now present, so nothing particularly original. I'm definitely not complaining as at least some people out there like what I write! Just surprised, I guess, when I see that number slowly creep up._

 _After today, there will be eight or nine more regular Friday updates before things change. Further explanation to come after the last upload._

* * *

I have no idea how many days it took us to make it to Cadash Thaig. I don't think any of us was counting, as we pretty much just kept walking until we dropped, slept, then did the same thing until we dropped again. We did run into the occasional darkspawn patrol, but it was nothing to cause too much concern, putting the monsters down with relative ease. Duran was now adamant that the darkspawn were more concerned with the Blight, so any we dealt with were probably stragglers. We bumped into Kardol and his Legion of the Dead company around the Dead Trenches, and they chose to join us on our journey back, stopping with us at Cadash Thaig.

Any hope that Cadah Thaig may be abandoned and empty was thwarted soon after walking through the giant steel doors. Gently placing Branka on the ground near the entrance to the thaig, Kardol and his Legion stating they would protect her, we soon cut our way through the few darkspawn that infested the thaig, the usual hurlocks and genlocks, and also a half dozen shrieks. Leliana stuck close to me when they appeared, and we worked well together, my sword and shield working in conjunction with her pair of daggers. The one aspect of her fighting that impressed me was her speed, particularly her speed of hand. I found myself watching her graceful movement, and she knew I was watching, despatching another enemy then looking my way, dazzling smile on her face, before we threw ourselves back into the fray.

After taking down an enormous ogre, Shale getting herself into a rage and pummelling the giant monster to death, leaving it lying on the ground in a pool of its own dark blood, we wandered the thaig, hoping to find any information relating to Shale. In the middle of the thaig, we found an enormous dwarven statue, all of us gathering around as you couldn't miss the list of names. We stood back as Shale approached, watching as she placed one of her stone hands on the statue, and I assumed she closed her eyes to concentrate as she lowered her head.

"I am Shayle of House Cadash." Glancing back at us, she added, "At least, that's what it says. And it feels right. But I cannot remember."

"Has any of this felt familiar?" Aedan asked.

Shale took a step back and looked around. "It all does. But it's still just… feelings. No real memories. At least, not yet. Let me look some more."

I watched her head tilt up and down as she read the list. "There's my name. Shayle of House Cadash. It has a number next to it. Was I that old when I volunteered? Maybe it was the year? It all happened so long ago." She read some more before exclaiming, "That name there. I remember that name! He volunteered with me. A fellow warrior. I wonder what became of him?" She turned around to face us. "I remember… At least, I remember the day. And I remember his face. He was a dwarf, like I was." She sighed. "I was once like all of you. A soft, squishy thing, liable to bleed and die rather easily. I remember the dwarves who journeyed here, looking for volunteers. I remember I was one of only a few to stop forward. After that… I don't remember. Maybe seeing this will help more memories?"

"But you remember something?" Aedan asked hopefully.

She stood a little taller and straighter. "I am Shayle of House Cadash. I was born here, a long time ago, a dwarf." She stepped forward, turned around and looked up at the statue. "And I guess I am the last of this once noble house," she added sadly.

Shale didn't come across as someone who was interested in mementos, but she asked if someone could take a copy of the list of the names. Within all the supplies we had, someone had been wise enough to bring paper, and after starting a small fire to produce some charcoal, Aedan took a rubbing of the list of names, Shale's name prominent in the middle. Duran suggested that the Shaperate would be interested in the detail, and that they may even have memories of Shayle herself. It was something to think about.

We had two more sleeps between Cadash Thaig and Orzammar, but I know I wasn't the only one to feel an immense sense of relief when the giant steel doors came into view. Thankfully, the doors had remained open, the guards who had bade us farewell, what felt like a lifetime ago, reporting that our return had been noticed by another army of dwarves that had returned themselves only the day before.

Our return to Orzammar caused consternation, particularly the stretcher that we still carried. The oils Wynne had provided worked, as Branka didn't smell yet, and in fact seemed to keep her body well preserved. I wondered if there wasn't a little magic involved too. Either way, the commoners figured out rather quickly who we were carrying and the news spread like wildfire. By the time we reached the Diamond Quarter, every noble and dignitary in the city was waiting for us.

We handed her body over to the religious leaders, who said her body would be prepared for its return to the Stone. They asked no questions of how she had died, though I knew we'd have plenty of questions later. Instead, we were approached by the leader of the Assembly, Bandelor, who asked if we had news of who had been chosen. Aedan took the crown from our supplies and replied that a successor had been named. As we had all been involved, Bandelor asked if we would all like to attend the coronation. I just wanted to have a wash and sleep for a thousand years, but Aedan suggested that we should all attend.

It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. So that's what we did.

As leader of our group, Aedan was invited to the Assembly floor as the rest of us took a seat in the stands. We could hear the entire process, though, in the end, it was rather simple. There was a little white lie, stating Branka had chosen Bhelen, but it didn't really matter in the end. The Wardens had been made kingmakers, and that's who we chose. Bhelen knelt in front of Bandelor, who crowned him the new king of Orzammar. His first act wasn't a real surprise, ordering the immediate arrest and execution of Harrowmont. To his credit, Aedan pleaded for his life, asking that he at least be given the choice of exile, but Bhelen was adamant the man had to die. Aedan knew when to remain quiet, so said nothing as Harrowmont was led away by guards. At least they didn't execute him then and there, but I figured he didn't have long to live.

Invited back to the royal palace, Bhelen insisted that we all wash, relax, eat and drink and that we could report on our expedition into the Deep Roads later. I wasn't the only one to immediately take him up the offer, walking straight towards the pool room, stripped off my armour once inside and sighed with enormous relief as I lowered myself into the hot water, feeling many of the aches and pain immediately disappear. Leliana followed me in, glancing back to see she had stripped off too, as did nearly everyone else. The only one who didn't join us was Shale. Even Sten was there with us, sitting down rather awkwardly but at least he joined in. Servants eventually arrived with platters of food and jugs of water and alcohol, though we were sensible for the most part. The water did turn a rather dark shade of brown at times, all of us coated in dirt and blood, though the water filtered through our pool so it cleared eventually. Aedan tried to do the sums, and guessed we may have been gone for up to two weeks, if not longer. It didn't matter in the end. We'd been successful.

Alistair and Brosca were the first to depart for their own quarters, Brosca leaving little to the imagination when stating that they would finally be having sex in a bed. Alistair practically dragged her out of the room, so figured they wouldn't be appearing very early the next day. Aedan and Zevran kept giving each other sideways glances until I told them to just get the hell out of the pool. They didn't need a second invitation either. Duran and Ohgren appeared to be getting along just fine, both of them well on the way to being absolutely smashed, reminiscing about numerous stories from their past. Wynne and Morrigan were also enjoying themselves too. Not in _that_ way at all, but they were knocking back tankards of something and laughing away. Even Sten shared a story or two, though I noticed he stuck to drinking water.

I think it was just the sense of relief that we'd all survived.

Back in my own room, I was ready to throw Leliana on the bed and ravage her body, when there was a knock at the door. Opening it revealed Solona, dressed in some new clothing that looked dwarven, though adapted for her height, assuming she'd probably thrown her old robes away. "Can we talk, Uhtred?"

"Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good."

She smiled. "It's best we do it out here." She looked past me, adding, "I'll only take him for a few minutes, Leliana."

"Okay," I heard her call as Solona led me into the hallway, taking a seat on a stone bench nearby.

She took a deep breath, took both of my hands, and looked me in the eyes. The smile was still on her face, which confused me, I'll admit. "Uhtred… I've been thinking while we've been in the Deep Roads, and I've come to a decision. Well, I've made a decision, and I also have some advice."

"O… kay…"

"Firstly, my decision. I love what we have shared, and part of me still wants to be part of it. The sex has been… Well, not to make your ego too large, but the sex has been phenomenal." I must have smirked, as she playfully slapped my shoulder. "That's what I meant!"

"But?"

"I know you would like this continue. As I said, part of me would like that too. But I'm now a Warden, and I don't think I'll be around too much after all is said and done. Alistair has explained certain things about the life of a Warden, but I think we both know that the chances of remaining together are slim at best."

"I think we both knew that too."

"I know you did, but I figured I should make the decision for both of us. So… I'm no longer going to share a bed with you." She paused, adding, "No matter how much I want to. Or you want to." Meeting my eyes, she asked, "Do you understand?"

"Of course I do," I smiled in return.

"That leads me to the second thing, Uhtred. The advice. You do realise Leliana is in love with you, right? I have no idea how she's managed to put up with this for as long as she has, but I have no doubt she adores and loves you. I can see why, as I love you too." My eyes must have widened, as she just added, "And if you didn't realise that, then you truly are dense." Leaning forward to kiss my cheek, she finished. "I'll see you in the morning, Uhtred. I know you won't make this awkward for me, that's just how you are. I'll promise not to be too awkward myself." And, with those final words, she stood up and walked to her own room.

I sat there for a few minutes, going over the conversation. The whole no longer having sex part wasn't a real surprise, I knew that would end eventually. But the fact she admitted to being in love with me? Sure, I knew feelings would probably get involved eventually, but it was the fact she admitted that, then just as quickly ended it, was a surprise.

Strolling back into my room, all thoughts of Solona disappeared immediately upon seeing Leliana waiting on the bed for me. Starting at her feet, I let my eyes slowly travel up her bare legs towards her sex, then over her flat stomach, those two perfect breasts, her very pretty neck, those two luscious lips that I immediately wanted to kiss, her adorable little nose before I finally met her eyes. "Like what you see?" she asked in that delightful accent of hers.

I stripped off my clothes, throwing them somewhere, hearing her laugh as I ran forward before I stopped and crawled up the bed. Looking down at her, she wasted little time grabbing the back of my head and dragging me in for one hell of a kiss, the sort which sent blood flowing in one direction, and one direction only. Still kissing me, I felt a hand caress my stomach before grabbing my erection, feeling her smile as she kissed me. "Well, someone is ready."

"It's been a few days."

"It certainly has. It has been many days since someone has been kind enough to use their mouth on a certain part of my body."

That wasn't a hint. That was a slap across the face to suggest that Leliana indeed wanted my head between her legs. Never one to disappoint, at least not too often, and not for want of trying, I trailed a series of kisses down her body, lavishing her breasts with plenty of attention as normal, earning a giggle for my troubles, before I wound up between her legs.

She tasted wonderful, and maybe she was already rather turned on, as it didn't take long before she was screaming my name, telling me not to stop, to keep doing that, yes, right there… Well, I always take good advice, so kept doing what I was doing, earning a number of loud moans, and perhaps even a scream. I can't be sure, see, because I found my ears blocked by a pair of soft thighs as she squeezed her legs together as she climaxed. I kept going, wondering if she would have a second one, but she gently pushed my head away, stating it was too much.

"By the Maker, Uhtred, where did you learn to do that?" I shrugged as she grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, surprising me by kissing me immediately. "Give me a minute, then I need you inside me. It has been far too many days."

By the gods, she had a way with words!

On my back again, I watched as Leliana placed a knee to either side of my body, resting her sex on top of my cock, sliding herself up and down. While doing that, she placed a number of gentle kisses all over my face, holding both of my hands, lacing our fingers together. I felt rock hard, but the teasing was… a lot of fun. "Are you ready?" she asked quietly.

"I'm going to explode."

"Not too quickly, I hope."

"I'll do my best."

I watched as she lifted herself up, letting go one of my hands as she grabbed the bottom of my shaft, and that watched my cock disappear inside her. I groaned loudly, hearing her chuckle again, as I willed myself not to cum straight away. Resting an elbow to either side of my body, she stared into my eyes and she slowly started to ride me, and I could only appreciate the warmth and tightness that I found myself sheathed in. "Not yet," she breathed, leaning down to kiss me again.

Running my calloused hands down her back, she shuddered slightly as I gently grazed my fingertips along her skin, eventually placing my hands on her arse. I gave her a look and the smile already on her face broadened. "Should I hold on tight?" she asked, before reaching up to grab the headboard. Made of stone, naturally.

I lasted another two minutes before I released. And then I slept. I think the more accurate description would be that I passed out.

I woke up sometime later, I'm not sure how long, Leliana giggling away beside me. "It was good, yes?"

"If it's always going to be that good…"

Rolling onto my side, we cuddled into each other, watching as her eyes moved about, as if she was studying my face. "What did Solona want to talk about earlier?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"Seriously, Uhtred."

"Okay. She ended it between us."

"Oh, why?"

"With her being a Warden, we both knew that our relationship would never be anything more than casual sex. And she also knows how you feel about me."

"And what does she think that I feel for you?"

"I'll let you tell me. What confused me is that she confessed to being in love with me. She thinks I'm dense for not noticing."

"When it comes to women, Uhtred, you are dense. It can be rather funny, if not rather cute. Sometimes annoying too." She paused, before adding, "But her confession is not a surprise either."

"It isn't?"

"Of course it isn't. She's adored you since we left the Circle. No-one was surprised the day she crawled into your tent."

"Even you?"

"Definitely even me. I was jealous I didn't get in there first."

"And now?"

She leaned forward, laying a light kiss on my lips. "I know how I feel about you. You already know. I don't have to say anything else."

That left me a little speechless. And, I'll admit, scared. I wasn't scared of many things. Spiders. The occasional height. Being stuck on Thedas forever without ever returning home. But the thought of being in love a third time, just to have it snatched away again?

I thought my silence would have unnerved her. Instead, she just smiled. "You don't have to say anything, Uhtred. I understand why. I know how you feel. Your eyes say it all. I understand why you can't, at least for now. But I know how you feel."

"You do?" I asked, knowing I was smirking.

"I am an excellent judge of character, and can read what a person is thinking and feeling from a simple look in their eyes, all the way to their general body language. The fact we're currently in bed, naked, having just enjoyed a rather erotic encounter, would also suggest that your feelings for me are rather intense."

"Hmmm," I murmured. I knew how I felt. I wanted to say the words.

But I have no problem admitting that I was scared. Worried that, if I said them again, she'd be taken from me. Not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But some day in the future.

We drifted into silence, continuing to make out from time to time, rising to the occasion a little later and the lovemaking the second time around was something else entirely. Having pretty much admitted her feelings, and mine pretty much known, there was an intensity to the coupling that made it different to before. It also lasted a lot longer, as we both took our time. Once our appetites for each other were well and truly sated, we cuddled up under the furs and let sleep take us.

The dining room, after having woken up and dressed, was a sea of happy people. Alistair and Brosca could barely keep their hands off each other, and Brosca had no problem going into detail about what they had been up to. Only after being asked, but I'd never seen Alistair look so smug when Brosca explained it all.

No-one bothered asking what Leliana and I had been up to. We were quite easy to read, and Leliana refused to let go of my hand, even while eating. Solona looked on and smiled, though I wondered how long she would be able to keep up that front. I quietly suggested to Leliana that perhaps they needed a conversation. She agreed with me, but said that it should be later, perhaps on our return to Redcliffe.

Duran and Ohgren arrived, both groaning having imbibed nearly all the beer in Orzammar. It was nice to see the pair getting along at least, remembering the frosty reception when Ohgren had first offered his services. Wynne and Morrigan were also nursing hangovers, and from whispered conversations, apparently they'd been causing havoc with some drunken spellcasting.

Aedan and Zevran were the last to appear after everyone else had taken a seat, watching as Zevran wince when he sat down. Aedan looked as smug as Alistair when Zevran was asked what was wrong.

"The Warden was not gentle," Zevran stated, before adding, "I am not complaining. But the body is sore this morning."

"Listen, Alistair and Brosca may think the Deep Roads is a good place to be intimate, but there was no way I was doing anything like that down there," Aedan retorted.

"Ah, the Deep Roads. Good memories. Right, Aly?" Brosca said, nudging him with her elbow.

"Aly?" I asked, laughing away.

Alistair pointed a fork in my direction. "Leave it. I like the fact she's given me a nickname."

"Do you have one for her?" Leliana wondered.

"Not for when we are at the dinner table. In the bedroom is another matter," Brosca stated, given Alistair a smouldering look that caused him to audibly gulp. "I particularly like to hear him say it when… well, I'll leave that to your imagination."

"Are all dwarven females like this one?" I heard Zevran asked Duran.

"Some can be. Ohgren mentioned Branka could be a real firebrand when the mood took her."

"Should have seen our wedding night," Ohgren stated with a laugh, "I was left an empty, battered but very happy shell of a man. There were things that woman could do with…" He trailed off as it suddenly clicked. "Well, there are at least a few memories I can hold onto."

"What's the plan, Warden?" Duran asked of Aedan.

"Bhelen wants to hear the story of our expedition, so I'll sit down with him and explain everything. I'm still not sure how honest I should be about Branka, but I guess informing him about Caridin won't be a problem. Guess the Shaperate would like to hear about that too. But that won't require all of us, so considering yourselves free to do what you want for the time being. Once I have his guarantee that Orzammar will meet the obligations of the treaty, we will start packing and return to Redcliffe."

Most of us departed the royal palace once we'd finished our meal. None of us were sure what time of day it was outside, but it didn't really matter. Leliana and I strolled to the Commons hand in hand, like a pair of new lovers. We headed straight for the market, as she needed some new armour. She liked it light but tough, and it took some investigation to find just what she wanted. Steering clear of the armourers who had racks of heavy steel armour, we eventually found ourselves outside an armourer who sold leather based designs, but adapted to provide more protection, with thin steel plate inserted into pockets throughout.

Trying it on, she asked for my opinion. "Firstly, if it keeps you as protected as the merchant suggests, that can only be a good thing."

"And the second thing?"

"By the gods, it looks good on you too."

She smiled, before posing in a way that accentuated every single one of her curves. "How so?" she asked demurely.

"Tight. So very, very tight."

"You are a very simple man, Uhtred."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not." I shrugged. "Thanks."

I'm sure it wasn't the fact I liked it, but she tested it out by trying out her bow, making sure the armour didn't impair her using it, then did the same with her daggers. Happy the armour would protect her, she happily parted with a few coins. "Do you know what I need now?"

"No?" I asked cautiously, hearing the excitement in her tone.

"Shoes!"

"What?"

"I've been wearing these boots all the way through the Deep Roads, Uhtred. They've been covered in blood, dirt, more blood, darkspawn ichor, darkspawn taint and Maker only knows what else. I want a new pair of shoes. Well, boots. Nice leather ones. Comfortable for walking, but will also make my legs look fantastic. Surely you can see sense in that, yes?"

That last bit about her legs sounded absolutely fine to me. "Lead the way."

I found myself dragged to a number of merchants, Leliana trying on many, many different types of shoes and boots. I got the joy of looking at her legs constantly, appreciating how toned they were, remembering how nice they felt against my skin. I must have drifted off at one stage, feeling one of her feet run up the inside of my leg before she stretched forward and did something rather rude in a public place. "I'm not boring you, am I?"

"No. I was just thinking."

"Good thoughts?"

"Definitely."

"You'll have to tell me about them later."

"Once you've bought a sexy pair of boots, think you could just wear them and only them?"

She smiled. "Oh, so those sort of thoughts? Yes, I think I can do that."

Leliana ended up buying three pairs of boots. One pair was for what she called 'work', one pair for what she called 'leisure', and a special pair she stated was for 'fun'. I didn't see that pair, but she said they were very pretty, and would look even better when she was wearing them with nothing else on.

By the time we returned to the royal palace, Aedan had finished his meeting with King Bhelen. He was waiting for all of us to return. Apparently the king wasn't that surprised about Branka's descent into madness, but chose to keep the more sordid parts of the expedition a secret, believing the people needed to remember the achievement of Branka before her insanity. But the news of Caridin would be shared, and the destruction of the Anvil. He believed the events having occurred so long ago would not affect Orzammar society, and that such events should be remembered in the Memories.

The funeral for Branka would happen in the next couple of days, but Aedan had already spoken to Ohgren, who had stated he would rather leave Orzammar as soon as possible.

"Hang on, he's coming with us?" I asked.

"He has nothing left here, Uhtred. In fact, he's spoken of perhaps meeting up with an old friend if he has the chance."

"What sort of old friend?"

"Dense," Leliana muttered.

I smiled at her before replying, "I know what he meant. I'm just wondering who it is."

Aedan shrugged. "I didn't ask. I think that's another sore point, so I didn't want to push it. But he's adamant that he wants to join us. I'm waiting to speak with Duran, get his opinion on it. They appear to have buried whatever hatchet was between them, so if Duran thinks it's a good idea, then I'll accept him. Even if Duran says no, it is my decision in the end."

"He's bloody tough, I'll give him that."

"And getting out of here may be just what he needs," Leliana added, "I think there are many bad memories for him here. He needs to make some new ones."

"I'll ask the guards to inform us when the next sunrise is. Make sure your things are packed for immediate departure. We've had little news from the surface, so I dread to think of the shitstorm we may walk into once we're back at Redcliffe."

We were told a little later that we should try and get some more sleep, as dawn on the surface would be in twelve hours. Considering most of us were still exhausted, Leliana and I headed back to the pool room again, and with privacy this time, decided sexy times in the pool should be had. Of course, someone was always bound to walk in on us, though I'm not sure if we should be thankful or not that it was Alistair and Brosca.

"We had exactly the same idea," Alistair admitted as they took a seat opposite.

"We're not stopping you," Leliana stated, as she hadn't moved from my lap, though had at least stopped moving.

"You're serious?" Brosca asked.

"You stay over there; we'll stay over here. We'll all have some fun and walk out of here satisfied. So, I don't know about you, but I'm not stopping. You're not thinking of stopping, are you, Uhtred?"

I almost told her, there and then, how much I loved her.

"What do you think?" Brosca asked of Alistair. The kiss he gave her suggested he wasn't going to be walking out of the pool unsatisfied, so I returned my attention to the naked body of Leliana as we focused on pleasing each other. We both learned something though.

Brosca was noisy, and had a filthy mouth. As for Alistair, he must have learned a few things already, as in addition to being noisy, she was… well, full of compliments. Thankfully, most of it was just background noise as I focused all of my attention on the woman sitting on my lap, though Leliana joked later in bed, asking if I wanted her to do the same thing. Guessing she meant all the dirty talk, I replied that I was happy with the nudity, sex and her delightful accent. I am a simple man, after all.

A servant was sent to wake us up a few hours after we'd fallen asleep, asking us to prepare for departure. We had one last meal, this time with Bhelen and some of his family in attendance. The relationship between Duran and his brother was still frosty, though the king did wish him a personal 'good luck' before we departed. Duran didn't reply, simply nodding his head in reply.

Walking through the Hall of Heroes, we took one last look at the enormous stone statues of the Paragons. In front of the statue of Branka, many dwarves had already made offerings. Ohgren took a moment to himself, before he kissed his hand and laid it on the statue. "I'll miss your crazy arse, but it had to be done. I'm sorry," he said quietly.

The guards opened the enormous steel doors upon our approach, and for the first time in weeks, we could see the sky in the distance, the sun actually out and providing plenty of light, and I hoped warmth. Brosca searched for and received the hand of Alistair, as Duran and Ohgren shared a glance, nodded, and we strode forward as a group. Clearing the shade of the mountain, we came to a stop as the blue sky revealed itself, the three dwarves coming to a stop as they looked around.

"Whoa!" Duran muttered.

"It certainly is bright. We're used to the dark," Brosca added.

"We can't fall… you know, up?" Ohgren wondered.

"Trust me, all three of you will be safe. And just for fun, you'll also experience riding a horse. Brosca, you go with Alistair. Duran and Ohgren, I'm sure someone will take you, or if you feel like giving it a go, take a horse yourself."

"I'll ride with Uhtred," Leliana offered. I wasn't going to complain if she wanted to bounce along with me.

Once we were all mounted, Aedan took point as usual and, once all of us were in a line, Leliana and I at the rear as always, he gave the order and, with a dig of my heels into its ribs, urged our horse to move on and we began the long journey back to Redcliffe.


	31. Chapter 31 - Redcliffe

Our return to Redcliffe certainly caused surprise, finding ourselves escorted straight towards the main hall, where Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan were both waiting for us. Explaining that they hadn't seen nor heard from us in so many weeks, both were left wondering if tragedy hadn't befallen us. So, accepting their offer of a meal, we retired to the dining room and informed the arl of what we had been up to. The pair listened, in rapt attention, as we explained everything the Wardens and non-Wardens had been involved in. Once Aedan finished the story, at least a couple of hours later, the arl could only sit back in his chair and enjoy a hearty chuckle.

Then he added, "It looks like the Wardens may be kingmakers of Ferelden if things don't change regarding Loghain and his ridiculous ambition."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Aedan replied.

"What is your next objective?"

"Personal matters in Denerim. Plus, some of us wouldn't mind learning the situation on the ground. It was already bad last time we visited. I dread to think how much worse it could be now."

"We haven't had much news from the capital, but that which does filter through harks back to the dark days of Orlesian domination. Rendon Howe is proving to be a cruel ruler."

"All the more reason to find him and take his bloody head," I growled.

"Though I'm inclined to agree with that sentiment, my young warrior friend, Howe is now backed by the army, or at least part of it anyway. Despite what any of us may think, he is currently the Arl of Denerim and has the usurper king as his ally. For now, all we can do is watch, wait and then, when the time is perfect, strike."

"And when will that be?" Alistair asked, "The longer he retains power, the more acceptable it may become to the people."

"The Landsmeet will decide everything. What you need to ensure is that your voice carries weight."

"That's what we're aiming to do," Aedan stated adamantly. I wasn't the only one to nod my agreement to his words.

"Before you head to Denerim, we have had a visitor to the castle in the past couple of weeks. A gentleman who says he has information the Wardens may be interested in."

"Who was this man?" Aedan asked, his interests perked.

"He was a merchant. Said his name was Levi Dryden. That name mean anything to any of you?" He looked across our group, and I guess met a sea of blank faces, or shaken heads. "I figured, but he's currently staying at the inn in the village. He said he could wait until your inevitable return."

"I'll seek him out and see what he has to say. Alistair, you'll join me?" His fellow Warden nodded. "Depending on what he has to say, we won't be staying here long, my Lord."

Eamon chuckled again. "Aedan, I am not 'your lord'. I am Eamon, to all of you. Considering what you are on the verge of doing, it is I who should be calling you by some given title."

Aedan disappeared with Alistair once the meal was finished, leaving the rest of us to do what we wanted until his return. I didn't think we'd be leaving anytime soon, at earliest the next day. I needed to speak to him anyway, about this apparent personal matter in Denerim. I didn't think it was anything involving our family. So who? Alistair? Zevran?

I found Leliana outside near the stables, grooming one of the horses. Leaning against a post, I simply watched her for a few minutes. She knew I was there, but she looked content, humming a tune I didn't recognise, as she brushed the horse down. She looked my way occasionally and grinned, before focusing again on the horse. I could have watched her all day, running my eyes up her legs and over her body, thought I spent most of my time focused on her face, her eyes full of mischief, even when doing as something as simple as combing a horse, or the vibrant colour of her hair. Or those lips… I had to resist striding forward and kissing her.

"Uhtred, I would like to go to Denerim with your brother."

"Okay."

"I assume you will be going too?"

"Well, he hasn't said anything, but I assume he'd want me to join him. I usually do."

She finally turned to look at me, placing the comb on a nearby stool. "Good, because I will need help in that matter we discussed in Orzammar." She gave me a few seconds to remember. I did. "Exactly."

"How did you…"

"I haven't got to where I am without having contacts everywhere, Uhtred. You should know that by now."

"Okay, so what's your plan? I assume you have one."

"Find out exactly where she is. Once I know that, I face her."

I finally stepped forward, taking her hands in mine. "We. You won't do this alone."

She looked up into my eyes, a broad grin forming. "You're not worried, are you?"

"About what? You? Me? Or something else?"

"A number of things. She's an old lover. She was my mentor and confidant. She's also responsible for nearly destroying my life." She paused, before adding, "Then again, I should thank her, because what she did led me to you. That's not a bad thing."

"I don't deserve that. I've taken…"

She put a finger to my lips. "Don't say another word. It has never bothered me. And it still wouldn't if Solona hadn't changed her mind."

"Then I definitely don't deserve you."

"Uhtred, I talked to her and told her the same thing. Who cares if she is a Warden? Until this is all over, she is part of our group and, importantly, when you are with her, she is happy."

"You're serious?"

"Depending on how long we are here, expect a knock on your bedroom door."

Wrapping her arms around me, resting her head on my chest, as I was a little bit taller than her, she just shushed me again as I now thought I was well and truly taking advantage of her good nature. Perhaps agreeing to it all originally was myself trying to subconsciously keep her away? I'm not sure. I don't know how the mind really works. But I didn't deserve her.

We must have held each other like that for a long time, as only a cleared throat caused us to break apart. "Sorry to disturb your… cuddles, but I figured you'd like to meet Levi," Aedan stated.

After Leliana and I shook the man's hand, I asked, "So, what did you want with my brother?"

"Long story short, ser, I am a distant relative of the last Warden-Commander in Ferelden before they were exiled. The fortress at Soldier's Peak has been abandoned for centuries. But I would like the Wardens to reclaim their territory, and from a personal standpoint, I would like to investigate the rumours behind Sophia Dryden. Was she the traitor history tells us? Or is there more to the story?"

"You want to prove her innocence?" Leliana wondered.

"I'm not sure it's a case of guilt or innocence. Not now. I would just like to know the full story, warts and all, whatever the truth may be."

Looking at Aedan, I asked, "When do we leave?"

"First thing tomorrow. We head north past the Circle, then east along the northern road. Levi knows of a track we can follow that should take us to the foot of the fortress. Once we've dealt with whatever we find there, we'll head east to Denerim. After Denerim, we have the option of heading to the Brecilian Forest to try and locate the Dalish."

"And is everyone going?"

He grinned. "Why not? I was tempted to say this would be just Warden business, but I know that would put your nose out of joint. And where you go, Leliana would just have to follow."

"Naturally," she stated.

"And we're always going to need mages, no matter who or what we're facing, so Wynne and Morrigan would be included. And if I were to leave Zevran, Ohgren, Sten and Shale behind, they'd just get upset, though I'll leave the decision up to them. I think Bear is still mad at me that I left him here while we went to Orzammar. So I may take him along to Soldier's Peak then Denerim to get back into his good books." He chuckled. "By the Maker, worrying about the feelings of a bloody war hound…"

"Leliana and I will be ready whenever you want to leave."

"Good thing there's no pool here, right?" I glanced at Leliana, who blushed at the insinuation before sticking out her tongue. I noticed Aedan then looked at Alistair. "And don't you go looking all innocent, Aly. I know you were in there too."

Alistair held up both hands. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! The four of us didn't do things… you know, together. It was weird enough as it was."

"You wound me, Alistair. I thought we shared something special," I retorted. Leliana leaned in and bumped me, giggling away, as Alistair's face fell further.

Aedan cleared his throat. "Anyway, we should start putting together some supplies again, as we'll no doubt be gone for quite a while. With any luck, the next time we return here, we'll be collecting Eamon and heading for the Landsmeet." Then he smiled. "The horses look good, Leliana. I think my brother should stop interrupting your work."

While he never ordered me around, a couple of stable-hands arrived and I did leave Leliana to her work. I wandered around until I found Sten, and was surprised to see he was actually… happy. Upon asking while, he pulled the sword from the scabbard on his back. It was an exquisite blade, an absolute thing of beauty. I had to tell Sten so.

"I now feel complete, Uhtred." Sten didn't have to say much to get his point across. I nodded my understanding. "Do you wish to spar?"

"Sure."

We probably spent a good couple of hours working up a sweat. I had to ask how he had found the sword. Sten had been quite the investigator, and had finally tracked it down in Redcliffe village itself. The dwarf, who had helped us fight the undead, had bought the sword from a travelling merchant. And said dwarf was quite happy to hand it over when a rather pissed off qunari knocked on his door, demanding the return of his blade.

We didn't exchange many words as we sparred, no surprise there, but the difference in confidence and demeanour was obvious. Not that he had fought badly before. Far from it. But the sword in his hands moved more naturally, and he certainly had me on the back foot more often than not. Considering his slight height advantage, the fact he was a big man, and he was an absolute brute of a warrior, I knew our group was definitely better for it.

After dinner that evening, most of us retired early for the evening. I headed to my quarters alone, Aedan mocking me on the way, though he was doing the same thing, suggesting we had an early start, so a good night's sleep was essential. Sitting in a chair by the fire, I was just settling in with a good book, this one about the history of the Chantry, when there was a knock at the door.

I should have known it would be Leliana and Solona. "We're not here for that," Leliana warned gently, "We should talk."

About what? That was what I almost asked. We'd all done plenty of talking. Solona had made her feelings perfectly clear. As had Leliana to a point. That's not to say I didn't enjoy talking to both of them. But I had a feeling…

I found myself sat on the bed, in the middle, Leliana to my left, Solona to my right. They had brought along some wine, at least, so once we all had a drink in hand, I waited until they asked a question. "Uhtred, Solona and I have been talking." I held back the groan. "We understand your… hesitancy to commit. And to say what you really think or feel about both of us. So we want to help you," Leliana started.

"You've been in love before?" Solona asked. It was a silly question, but I guess it was leading somewhere, so I just nodded. "How many times, do you think?"

"Twice."

Both shook their heads. "Three times, Uhtred. Twice on Skyrim, once here," Leliana started.

"Tell us about Aela," Solona requested.

"Why?"

Both grabbed one of my hands, as Solona replied. "Trust us. Just share. Get it all off your chest and you'll feel renewed."

I gulped down the tankard of wine before I spoke. "I don't really know where to begin. But I'll surprise you and not start with the physical. She had this spirit, some would say fire inside her. Not just the blood of the werewolf that flowed through her veins. She was a proud warrior, from a long line of female warriors, as she once told me. She was strong, skilled, courageous and very intelligent. Working alongside her was enjoyable. She was almost the perfect ally.

Physically, she was sensational. Hair as red as fire. Eyes that would captivate any man. Legs that were… Well, all the walking, running, jumping and other activities helped those. A body to die for.

But did I love her? I had and still have a great deal of affection for her."

"Yet you slept together?"

I chuckled. "Of course we did! And she was the one to make the first move." Then I shook my head. "But my feelings didn't really matter. Her heart belonged to another, but he had been murdered. I just think she found comfort in my arms, and we enjoyed being intimate together."

"Do you think she loved you?" Leliana wondered.

"Honestly?" I shrugged. "I don't know. You don't have to love someone to sleep with them, though it helps. What I do know is that Aela was… is a wonderful woman, someone I could happily spend an entire day with, doing gods only knows what, and go to sleep with a smile on my face." I paused, before adding, "And thinking about all that makes me realise how much I actually miss her."

"What about Serana?" Solona asked.

"I'm not sure what else I can tell you about her."

"Start from the beginning," Leliana suggested, "It's rather obvious you still have intense feelings for her after all this time."

Nodding that I agreed, I simply asked in return, "You ever meet someone for the first time, and within a couple of minutes, fall in love?"

"Yes," Solona replied immediately, and I knew who she was talking about.

"It took maybe a few hours, rather than a few minutes, but I see what you mean," Leliana added.

"I didn't know what to expect when entering that cave. But when I opened that tomb and saw her, and then she fell into my arms, I already knew. It wasn't just the fact she was beautiful. We spent, what, three days together at most, before we returned to her home? Yet I know that at the end of those three days, I was utterly lost and would have done anything to return and… make it work somehow. My heart was hers, if she'd wanted it."

"Despite the fact she was a vampire?" Leliana asked.

I shrugged. "The heart desires who it desires. Serana was smart, funny, skilled with magic, almost stupidly brave at times, had a voice like silk, and I would have killed anyone for her."

"Sounds intense," Solona stated with a chuckle.

"And that was only after three days! Imagine if I'd ended up spending even more time with her."

"Do you think she returned those feelings in that short a time?" Leliana asked.

I shrugged again. "No idea. I was the first friendly face she'd seen in quite a while. And we shared quite the nice hug before I left her at home. And she did hold onto me for just a bit longer. But that doesn't really mean anything.

So all I've been left with since is 'What if?' What if I hadn't travelled here and returned to Skyrim after defeating Alduin in Sovngarde? Would I have ever seen her again? Would she have tried to find me instead? Would she have even been interested? And, most importantly, if she was, how would something like that work between a human and a vampire? So many questions, no answers."

"So what's happened in the Fade before…" Solona started to ask.

"That's whatever demon is responsible being a fucking arsehole," I muttered, "It's taking my innermost desires, the sort of shit I keep deep down, under lock and key, never to be opened. Because, if I were to think about it while living on this world, I would go insane. And it wouldn't be fair on anyone I meet here. So, to put it simply, do I still love Serana? I'm not in love with her. Not anymore. I can't be. But those feelings I felt that first time will always linger. And I will always think 'What if'…"

I found my tankard filled up before Leliana said one word. "Alexandra."

I know I smiled despite myself. "Whatever I say about Aela or Serana, my feelings for Alexandra near exceeded those. I mean, I did marry her. One of the best days of my life." I glanced at Leliana. "It's another reason why I hesitate, because…."

She nodded. "I'm aware. You've said before. And I have broached the subject with your brother. Not too deeply, but just to gain an understanding."

I sipped at my tankard, resting my head back against the back of the bed. "I don't have the vocabulary to describe everything about my wife, Gods rest her soul. I can put it rather simply. She made me _want_ to be a better man, and she _made_ me a better man. I would have done anything for her, though she asked for little. Somehow, I made her happy. Me, Uhtred, the rather thick brute of a man."

"A little harsh on yourself," Solona stated.

"You're being kind, but I'm aware of my limitations. She was smart. Too smart, often left wondering what she actually saw in me. Aedan just said I swept her off her feet, and I did have a romantic bone or two in my body. I could listen to her talk excitedly about something for hours. The very sound of her voice was enough to induce a smile. Ugh…"

"I think it's sweet," Leliana said softly.

"When she announced she was with child, I felt ten feet tall, ready to take on the entire world and protect them from it. It made both of us deliriously happy, because we knew it would have been the first of many. We wanted a family, a large one. She would look after the family while occasionally tending to the bookstore. I would work the farm and, whenever required, fight for my father if he asked. Sounds like a simple plan, but for both of us, it would have been bliss. I'd done my fighting on Skyrim. I think we both agreed that I deserved the rest."

"What…." Solona started to ask.

"She died during childbirth. The child didn't make it either. The Gods can be cruel as well as kind. I hated everyone afterwards. Family. Friends. Even the Gods. First they send me here, to this strange place, away from everything and everyone I knew. But I took it as a test of my spirit and my faith. So I would do what needed to be done. And then I found happiness again.

And the Gods decided that I should be tested again. It was enough to almost make me lose faith. But during that crisis, I found it actually renewed and strengthened. If the Gods wish to test me in such a manner, so be it. I will face their tests, and I will come out triumphant.

I laid my wife and child to rest. I believe they are in a better place. She worshipped Andraste and believed in the Maker. I've been told before that, in death, you return to the Maker's side. That is where she is now. That gives me comfort."

No-one said anything for a few minutes, glancing out of the corner of my eye to see both wiping their eyes. "Both of you, just know one thing. I care for both of you deeply. More than anyone else on this world… Except maybe my brothers. I enjoy what we share physically, but more importantly, I appreciate the time we spend together, each and every day. But now you must understand why… Why I am what you may call aloof. Or why it would seem I make these choices to push you away. Because I honestly can't go through it again. Not without it destroying me completely."

Again silence, before someone else spoke. "Both of us understand," Leliana said.

"And you're a good man, Uhtred. Never think otherwise. If we didn't like it, we wouldn't be here together," Solona added.

I just nodded, suddenly feeling rather drained. I found the tankard taken from my hands and gently pushed until I was lying down. I felt one head on my right shoulder, another on my left, a hand each on my chest. I think I pretty much went straight to sleep.

They were still there the next morning, earning a kiss on each cheek. I'll admit that the talk actually helped. I hadn't exactly carried a weight around my heart and soul, but I did feel a little lighter, a smile coming to my face a little easier, even a little excited at the next adventure about to take place. I hadn't felt like that since the day I'd watched my wife die.

My demeanour must have been markedly different upon walking into the dining room, as Aedan didn't laugh, but fixed me with a curious look as I took a seat across from him. I met his eyes and smiled, and he looked ready to give some sort of remark, before a glance at Leliana to my left led to him returning his focus to the plate in front of him. "We have a very nice conversation. That's all," she added.

"It's helped. Thank you, to both of you." Looking back at my brother, I asked, "So what's the plan?"

"Once everyone is up and has had breakfast, we'll head off."

"Will Bodahn be joining us?"

"No, and one or two have chosen to stay behind. Shale can't travel by horse, and while she was happy to walk to Orzammar, she has little interest in anything further east unless we're going to fight darkspawn. Sten will remain here and oversee the army Eamon has put together. Zevran will remain here too."

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked sarcastically.

"To be honest, he wishes to avoid Denerim for as long as possible, aware the Crows will be looking for him."

"Why not take the fight to them?" Morrigan wondered, surprising most of us by actually involving herself. She continued too! "The elf even stated his life would be forfeit because of it, so why not track down any of their organisation and take them out."

Aedan chewed on a piece of bread, deep in thought, before nodding. "I think that's not a bad idea."

"Well, colour me surprised, he does listen to me," she retorted, though the sarcasm came with a slight grin.

"I think I've listened to you plenty. I just don't always agree with what you have to say."

Morrigan, for once, had no retort to that. In fact, it was said in such a polite manner that she couldn't help but smile again. _Well, looks like the ice had thawed in that relationship then._ Breakfast resumed mostly in silence, except for when the rest of our colleagues made an appearance. My little joke about trouble in paradise appeared to have at least an element of truth, Zevran avoiding my brother by sitting between Ohgren and Duran, the pair nursing another hangover, having apparently consumed numerous tankards the previous evening, despite warnings about an early start.

Breakfast completed a little later, we all returned to our rooms, assembled in our armour, gathered weapons, personal items and supplies we would require, then assembled in the yard, where our horses were waiting for us. Eamon and Teagan joined us outside, wishing us luck before Aedan informed them of our plan a final time.

"With any luck, we will be ready for the Landsmeet, Grey Warden," Eamon stated.

"Careful on your travels, Aedan. We have received word in recent days of darkspawn patrols and fighting between units loyal to either the royal line or Loghain."

"Wouldn't mind involving myself in that," I muttered, Alistair nodding his agreement.

"We'll keep an eye out, but the quicker we find Soldier's Peak, the better," my brother replied.

We may have only had a day or two to relax, but most of us were in good moods as we dug into the flanks of our horses and trotted towards the road leading out of Redcliffe. I was flanked by Solona and Leliana as usual, but it was Morrigan who was the biggest surprise, riding beside my brother and hearing her laugh at whatever he was saying. I don't think there was anything going on between them, but I did wonder what had happened.

The first day on horseback took place without incident, barely meeting a passing soul heading the other way. The Wardens and myself took watch as we camped that evening, and I think most of us were hoping we would make the trip to Soldier's Peak without any problems.

But life never works out how you want, does it?


	32. Chapter 32 - The Peak

The darkspawn patrols we ran into over the next two days were minor inconveniences, not even bothering to dismount as we ran them down, swords and axes lopping off arms and heads, Leliana proving her undoubted skill with the bow, firing while moving, while the trio of mages generally tried to find high ground and made mincemeat of the opposition.

After dealing with a third patrol, our pace slowed considerably as weapons remained unsheathed. But despite our caution, we still stumbled into a battle between the two sides of the civil war. Before anyone could stop him, Alistair dug his heels into the sides of his horse and, with sword held high, yelled 'For Cailan!' and charged forward. I heard my brother groan loudly, before he followed suit. I shared a glance with the two women in my life before doing the same thing.

I'm still not entirely sure, but I think our arrival swung the battle in the favour of the royalists, as we took to calling them. Staying mounted turned out to not be a very good idea, so most of us slid off, whacking our horses on the rump, watching as the mages managed to herd them to safety before helping us. Soon, those of us with sword or axe were in the thick of the action, and it certainly felt just like old times on Skyrim, when I found myself fighting mercenaries of the Silver Hand, or the loyal soldiers of Ulfric Stormcloak.

I remembered the smells of a battlefield immediately. The oozing mud, as rain had fallen, and Ferelden always seemed to be wet. The blood of the fallen, gushing from either huge, open wounds or the smallest of cuts. The shit and piss of those who lay on the ground, dead or dying slowly. The sweat of myself or my fellow warriors, as we toiled in heavy armour. In addition to the smell was the sound. The clang of steel meeting steel. The screams of those who were about to die. The crying and sobbing too. The roar of triumph or cry of despair. The murmurs of those who were about to meet their Maker, whispering their final prayers before they departed this world.

Somehow, all of us managed to survive, though Wynne had to spend plenty of time afterwards healing us. None of us escaped without injury, though all our limbs remained in place. It was a victory for the loyalists, as nearly all the rebels were killed. Aedan ensured one remained in near good health, told to return to Denerim and warn Loghain that we would soon be coming.

The royalist army had taken some losses but were happy for us to join them at camp, though we remained wary, as although we had defeated the rebel army on the field, another could still be on route and attempt a counter-attacked. But we gathered with the commanders around the campfire, swapping stories and information about the Blight. Unsurprisingly, when telling them of our destination, none had heard of Soldier's Peak, but they wished us luck in our battle against the darkspawn. We suggested they would find shelter in Redcliffe if needed, Aedan writing a letter, with Alistair also signing it.

Vultures were already busy the next day when leaving camp, their squawks filling in the silence of our column as we departed. The ride during the morning was utterly miserable, dark, low clouds dumping what felt like a never-ending amount of rain on our heads. By lunchtime, we were all beyond drenched. Most of us were also feeling rather cold, even me, who was used to the cold. But there was the cold of a clear, snowbound peak overlooking the vast plains of Whiterun, and the cold damp under endless drizzle of a muddy road in Ferelden. I know which I preferred.

But we kept on moving until nightfall. Levi suggested, once we were all gathered around a large campfire, doing our best to dry our clothes and ourselves, that we should reach the road that would lead to Soldier's Peak. We had no reason not to trust his judgement, but none of us went to bed particularly happy that night.

Arriving at a t-junction early the next day, Levi pulled the map from his pocket, standing silent as I assumed he was figuring out if this was the road that would lead to Soldier's Peak.

"Is that the road?" Aedan asked.

"I think so, but I thought there'd be some sort of sign pointing the way."

We all spent a few minutes searching and eventually found a battered old sign. Wiping away years of dirt and the natural passage of time, it didn't say 'Soldier's Peak', but the few letters still legible suggested the road led where we wanted.

The road deteriorated not long after joining it, the hooves of our horses sinking deep into the mud, and it was obvious it hadn't been travelled in years if not decades. The forest loomed over us, the road starting to incline, the temperature slowly dropping as we started to climb. Nearly everyone but myself was soon wrapped in a coat, but at least the mud had started to harden and the footing of our horses remained assured.

Then we reached what must have once been a tunnel, and that brought our expedition to a halt. "How are we going to get through?" Alistair asked.

There was no chance of climbing through, even if we had decided to leave our horses behind. Dismounting, we gathered at the entrance to the tunnel. "Don't suppose there's a way around?" I asked.

Levi consulted his map again. "I don't think so. One road in, one road out. I guess it was for security or something."

"No back way in at all?"

"No. The peak in the name gives it away, Uhtred. I'm thinking the view could be spectacular on a clear day."

"How come no-one has ever heard of this place?" Aedan wondered. A good question.

"It's all to do with what happened to Sophia Dryden. When we get to the fortress, I think all our questions will eventually be answered."

Aedan turned to the three mages with us. "So… magic?"

The three of them shared glances. "I think we can help out," Wynne replied.

I'm not sure what spells they used, but as they cleared the larger boulders, amazed as they were lifted into the air, floating backwards and over our heads, before being deposited on the ground, the rest of us started moving the rest. As we worked, slowly but surely moving forward with each hour that passed, I wasn't the only one who thought the blockage wasn't just the work of nature. Particularly once we started to come across what was man made wreckage.

"Levi, are you sure you don't know what happened?" Aedan asked again.

"I've only heard rumours. It all happened so long ago, you just can't be sure what's true and what's not."

"Well, tell us what you know as we work," Alistair suggested.

"Sophia was originally an arlessa. She was incredibly popular with the people and was a claimant for the crown of Ferelden at the time. She lost out and was eventually forced to join the Grey Wardens. Slowly rising to the rank of Warden-Commander, she apparently led them to be quite the force in Ferelden at the time. In the end, she helped lead the rebellion against the king at the time. From the official histories, Soldier's Peak was sacked by the kings' army and Sophia Dryden was killed in battle. While she is no doubt dead, I'm suspicious of the official history."

"You're hoping to clear her name?" Aedan asked.

"There were two reasons I approached you. One was to help the Wardens. Two was to find the truth."

We worked for as long as possible, but once the faint light faded completely, we had to pull back and camp for the evening. It may have been cold, but at least it was dry, all of us crowding around the campfire to fight off the cold. Not expecting to fight the next day, a bottle of wine and another of spirit may have been opened and shared around, Aedan suggesting it was another way of fighting the cold. No-one believed him, but while our moods were not bad before, it helped to an increase in laughter before we bedded down for the evening.

Leaving the camp in place in case the tunnel couldn't be cleared quickly, we spent nearly the entire day clearing boulders, rubble and rubbish out of the way. An enormous boulder required all of us to get out of the tunnel so the mages could drag it back, and I think we all sighed with relief when we saw light at the end of the tunnel. Aedan checked the sky, trying to figure out the time, and suggested we should approach the next morning after a good rest. I wasn't the only one to eagerly agree, feeling rather sore all over from all the manual labour.

Later that night, nearly everyone had headed to bed, only Aedan, Leliana and myself still around the campfire. Aedan had been rather quiet during dinner and the subsequent conversation. I figured he would have a lot on his mind, and he didn't particularly like sleeping anymore, but I did wonder, and eventually curiosity got the better of me.

"Want to talk about it?"

He blinked at me in surprise, thought about it, before replying. "Not a lot to talk about, in all honesty."

"But?"

"We've had our fun, but it was never going to last. And I put a stop to it before it possibly got too serious between us."

"And Morrigan?" Leliana asked casually, though she never missed a thing, "She seems perked up."

"Ah..." I loved it when my brother got a little awkward. "Listen, I don't know what's going on between you two and Solona, that's your business. But I know I did wrong by Morrigan. We got along well, lot of talking and flirting, and then I just throw it back in her face. I honestly wouldn't have blame her if she'd just left because of that. So I've tried to mend bridges over the past few days since leaving Orzammar. She's been receptive, at least."

"You're not considering…" I started to ask.

He shook his head. "Of course not." He paused, before smirking. "Well, I wouldn't say no if offered, but I think that boat has sailed. To be honest, I'm just glad we're talking again about things not including just the mission. She's certainly got something about her."

"There's more to her than just her tits, Aedan."

"Says my brother and the woman currently beside him, and the one currently asleep. At least I'm not greedy."

"I don't mind sharing for now," Leliana said, stroking my thigh for good measure, "And I know there are no complaints from Solona too."

I met his eyes and smirked as he chuckled, albeit a little ruefully. Draining the rest of his tankard, he bade the pair of us goodnight and headed to his tent. "Are you tired?" Leliana asked once we were alone.

"Feeling a little weary. But I'm not so dense where I need to ask why you asked that question." I glanced in her direction. "I think we should get some sleep. Could be a long day tomorrow."

She pouted a little bit, but we stayed clothed upon entering our tent. Solona had headed to bed early, feeling exhausted after so much application of magic during the day. She seemed to wake up as we entered, murmured something or other that neither of us could understand, before we all snuggled under the furs and I was out within minutes.

I'm glad we were all sensible that evening considering what we faced the next day.

I will admit that, on first glance, Soldier's Peak was an impressive and imposing fortress. Levi had told us a little of its history as we approached, and I know I wasn't the only one thinking that it would make an impressive base for the Wardens, still left wondering how it had been abandoned for so long.

"Know what I'm thinking, Aly?"

I heard him groan before asking, "Yes, Aedan. And please stop calling me that."

"I'm thinking we make this a base. Not right now, as it's too isolated, but once the Blight is over, we start a proper recruitment drive and fill this place up with Wardens."

"Not a bad idea. Might have to improve the road to and from though."

"There's something else." All eyes turn to Morrigan, the three mages having closed ranks, immediately wary. My hand went to my sword. "The Veil is thin here, Aedan. Something isn't right."

I think nearly everyone groaned, weapons immediately unsheathed. The two dwarves didn't quite understand, Alistair quietly explaining what it all meant. The chatter ceased immediately after that, except for Aedan warning Levi to stay back if we did run into anything, as we cautiously moved forward towards the fortress. It soon towered over us as we entered what seemed to be some sort of courtyard. And Morrigan's warning was proven absolutely correct when we ran into the undead. Who, amazingly, or bizarrely, appeared to be patrolling the area.

There was little organisation to the fighting when it broke out, those of us armed with swords or axes simply striding towards the nearest enemy. The undead I approached soon had an arrow embedded in its eye, but that just seemed to piss it off, swinging its sword at myself and feeling the power of the hit against my shield. The undead had a shield of its own, blocking my counter, before we circled for a moment, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Then the undead founded itself enveloped in flame, and I took its head while distracted. Blindly thanking the three mages somewhere behind me, I just went looking for the next enemy, noticing one with a bow off to the side. It noticed my attentions and turned towards me, firing immediately, using my shield to block. It was fast, another arrow in place to fire within a couple of seconds, firing again, simply swerving that one. I'll give the creature it's due, it fought had, using its bow as a blunt instrument. But it stood no chance against a sword and shield, and I quickly had my sword buried in its chest, crunching through its ancient armour.

"Were these Wardens or something else?" Alistair called out.

"I don't see Warden markings," Aedan replied.

Any further chatter ceased until the last of the undead lay dead, Wynne called forward to heal any wounds. Alistair immediately made his way to the side of Brosca, who had a nasty looking wound on her arm. Ohgren and Duran wandered up the stairs, ensuring there were no other surprises, as Aedan called forward Levi. "These undead were clearly not Wardens. So who could they have been?"

"Troops loyal to the old king," Levi admitted.

"You've given the basics, Levi. Tell me true, what the fuck happened?" I asked.

Levi shrugged helplessly. "I can't really tell you the truth. I can only tell you what I've heard. But…"

He trailed off, so Aedan stepped forward. "But what?"

"I was called here by a… a dream."

We all shared a glance. "What sort of dream?" Alistair asked, glancing at me, no doubt wanting to make a remark about my past life.

"It's hard to explain, but it wasn't just a dream, it was a vision of this place. And the person…"

"Did you recognise him? Know who he was?"

Levi shook his head. "No, but he knew me. And he asked me to make contact with the Wardens and escort them here, so that the veil could be closed. Your mage was right about that."

"Well, that explains the undead. But I guess that means we're going to be dealing with demons," Alistair stated with a groan.

Ohgren and Duran returned a couple of minutes later, stating they'd found and dealt with another couple of undead, those appearing to be dressed differently to the first lot of undead, assuming that we would likely end up fighting the undead from both sides. It didn't really matter. If they were undead, they'd be put back in the ground.

Walking towards the main entrance of the fortress, Aedan was the first to enter, leading the way as usual. I was next to follow at his gesture, the rest slowly filtering into the near darkness. Ohgren and Duran pushed open the door to allow in the light, giving us a vision of what lay on the floor. Plenty of wreckage, signs that the place hadn't been inhabited since the battle. And a hell of a lot of skeletons.

There was a little poking around, and Duran eventually called the Wardens forward, pointing towards a tattered piece of paper nailed in the wall. "The writing has faded, but I think it's a list of names."

"Do you recognise any of the names?" Levi asked, "Is Sophia Dryden listed?"

Duran used a finger to scroll before he pointed. "It's signed by her. The surname is legible, at least."

"No other Dryden served for the Wardens," Levi stated, "It's her."

Now it was simply a case of exploring the fortress and finding the answers Levi hoped for. And, I'll be honest, I know all the Wardens were interested in what happened, while I think even those non-Wardens wanted to know, simply because it was a good mystery, and we all had respect for the Wardens and their achievements.

While I wouldn't call it an infestation, the fortress, or what Levi called a Keep, had enough enemies within to keep us busy, and more importantly cautious. In addition to the undead that we were now used to dealing with after Redcliffe, the clearest evidence the Veil was thin at Soldier's Peak was the fact we found plenty of demons in wait for our arrival. We killed any and all monsters we found while also searching each room, either for evidence of what transpired during the battle, or for supplies that might come in handy later.

Some of the evidence we found was… Well, I probably wasn't the only one disturbed by its contents. And apparently we were not the first people to fall prey to the undead. According to one letter by a former Commander, the undead were rising even during the battle between the Wardens and the king's army, suggesting someone from one side or the other may have been opening the Veil.

Of course, Levi wouldn't have known, but it didn't stop Aedan handing the note over and asking if he knew anything. "Sophia was a Grey Warden Commander, Aedan. What would she know about demons and the Veil?"

"Well, to what lengths would Grey Wardens go to ensure victory?" Aedan wondered aloud.

"Hang on a second, Aedan" Alistair started.

Aedan immediately realised he'd put his foot in it, however slightly, glancing at his colleague. "I mean no disrespect to anyone here, or to anyone who may have worn this symbol, but it's a legitimate question, Alistair. The Veil was torn by someone. So the question is; by whom?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Solona stated. She'd been rather quiet, so all eyes turned to her. She didn't shrink under the attention. "For those of you who saw what happened at the Circle, you should be more than aware of what people are capable of if their backs are to the wall."

"You don't think Sophia…" Levi started to ask, trailing off again.

"We'll find out soon enough," Aedan replied, gesturing that we should keep moving.

Apart from the destruction you would expect of a long siege, and all the skeletons, the Keep appeared to be in relatively good nick, so Aedan's idea of using it in the future would probably come to fruition. A lick of paint, a little rebuilding work, and a stable supply line would have Soldier's Peak open and ready for the next Blight, gods forbidding another one.

Climbing a staircase to the next floor, Aedan led the way as usual, opening a door into a scene of what must have been utter chaos during the siege. Then something bizarre happened. And considering all the things I'd been witness to, being a stranger in a strange land myself…

It wasn't what I'd call a dream sequence. I could only guess what it was, Morrigan mentioning that the Veil being torn likely caused memories to appear as reality. But we saw apparitions of both armies during the siege, and it was in those moments that we witnessed who tore the Veil and summoned forth the demons. All the Wardens present shared uncomfortable glances, before nearly all eyes turned towards Levi, who was doing his best to appear invisible.

"Guess that answers that," I stated.

"I don't believe it," Alistair muttered, "I never would have thought…"

"This doesn't change anything yet. The Wardens were obviously defeated, and Levi had his vision to come here, so perhaps it all relates somehow," Duran suggested.

"Well, whatever the case, the Veil remains open. And demons will continue to stream through until its closed," Aedan stated.

We didn't even have to move to run into even more demons, and Duran was lucky not to be turned to a crisp, only quick thinking by I think it was Wynne giving him limited protection against incoming flames. In such small confines, the fighting was brutal and bloody, for us, not for the demons. A couple of the summoned demons were more powerful than anyone of us had seen yet, and it was little surprise one or two of us went down. One including myself, taking a strike in the back that sent shooting pain to my extremities. It wasn't just that, it was the burning sensation as well, sure that I smelt burning flesh by the time I hit the ground.

I never lost consciousness, but felt strong hands in my armpits that dragged me to safety. "You alright, Uhtred?" Ohgren asked.

"My own stupid fault."

"None of us have eyes in the back of our heads. Don't worry, the old lady is coming."

He disappeared as the face of Wynne appeared above me. She told me to roll over to check my wounds, and it must have been bad, as I heard the suck in of breath through teeth that suggested it wasn't good. "Bad?"

"I've seen worse, Uhtred."

"But?"

"No buts. Just let me concentrate."

The sound of battle diminished quickly, lifting my head to see Solona crouching over Duran. She glanced my way and smiled, before returning her attention to healing. Wynne reported I was good as new a few minutes later, standing and stretching out the muscles, amazed as always that I felt no lingering effects. Wynne did mention that my armour was covered in blood and that, for once, it was more mine than the enemies.

"Any chance of using that gift of yours?" Aedan asked as I picked up my sword.

"Not in confined spaces like this. Not due to its power, but there's a good chance you'll be left deafened."

"Did that happen when you used it in Skyrim?" Wynne asked.

"My usual companion, Lydia, was usually left with ringing ears if I shouted in one of the dungeons we may have been traversing. And as my gift here is different to how it was in Skyrim, it could be better, could be worse. I don't think I need to use it anyway, not unless I'm left with no choice."

"Something to consider, though," Aedan said.

"If I think I need to do it, I will without hesitation."

Duran got to his feet, muttering to himself about 'fucking demons, I prefer fighting fucking darkspawn', before he looked our way, still grumpy and simply shrugged his shoulders. After a last check everyone was now feeling ready to go, we moved out. I now stayed in the position I was usually in on the road, at the back, watching our rear, Alistair taking position behind my brother.

Levi was immediately in front of me, and I could see the slump in his shoulders. I could have said something, but all I could think of to say were empty platitudes. Sometimes the truth can have a very bitter taste. I'll admit that I felt a little sorry for him. Aedan led the way up more stairs, hearing a fight commence rather quickly. By the time I'd rushed past Levi into the room, the fight was nearly over, Aedan and Alistair almost toying with the last skeleton enemy. To our left and right was a door each. Morrigan tested the one to the right, announcing there was a magic barrier in place, one that she couldn't take down.

That left us with the door to the left. I'm sure I wasn't the only one thinking 'What are we going to find behind door number two?'

Aedan went in first, and he quickly called all of us to follow. His tone wasn't one of concern but we knew it was something important.

We really should have known.

"Grandmother…" Levi whispered.

It obviously wasn't Sophia Dryden. She had been dead for at least two centuries or more. So the body in front of us was obviously possessed, though still dressed in the finest Warden armour possible, the Grey Warden symbol front and centre on the chest piece. There was little wear and tear on the armour, still exquisite, as if it hadn't aged a day since the siege.

The whole situation was somewhat similar to the situation we'd seen at the Circle. Surprisingly, despite being possessed by a demon, she made no move to attack any of us, looking at us blankly, maybe intrigued as to what we would do first. Aedan was still armed, but the sword hung at his side, raising his now free hand in a gesture for us to lower ours too.

"Again?" Alistair stated through gritted teeth.

"Levi wants answers, Alistair. And I think we'd like to know what happened too. Don't you?"

Alistair was silent for a few seconds before nodding silently, his weapon dropping to his side. Aedan then turned and gestured towards Levi to step forward. I noticed the hesitancy in his steps. I didn't blame him. I would have bet all the gold in my possession that he wouldn't have found her alive. Well, alive would be a stretch. Still… walking around.

"Who…. Who are you?" Levi asked.

"This one is the Dryden. Commander. Sophia."

"You can't be. That was over two hundred years ago! She died in battle."

"Time means nothing to me. This body is merely a vessel."

"Your grandmother isn't here, Levi," Morrigan stated, her tone surprisingly soothing, "She's been… Well, you can see with your own eyes."

"Yes, my great-great grandmother is dead. I know that. It's just her body that's been… possessed. I'll admit that I just didn't expect this." I think it was all a little too much, as he cautiously stepped back just behind me.

"Is there anything left of Sophia in there?" Alistair wondered.

"I have tasted her memories and have seen her thoughts. But the body is merely a vessel. The woman she once was is long gone."

"So you're a demon. What do you want?" Aedan asked.

"This one would propose a deal, Wardens. I have been trapped in this place. Yet I have seen many memories in the Dryden's memories, places I wish to see for myself. For me to be free, into the old mage tower you go and destroy. In return, this one seals the Veil."

"Seriously?" Aedan asked, sounding a little surprise.

"Yes. No more demons, no more enemies. This place will be safe for the Wardens. Just let this one go into the world."

"And what do you plan to do if released?"

"This one will roam. This one will see. This one will feed."

I didn't particularly like the sound of that last little bit, though perhaps my understanding was limited. The mages would have the best idea on what exactly the demon would feed. No-one looked at the mages just yet, all eyes still on the demon Sophia.

"Okay, what exactly do you want us to destroy?"

"The magics, all moving things, the very stone if you have the power. Something inside keeps my kind locked away."

Aedan glanced our way. He met my eyes and I just shrugged. I noticed Alistair and Leliana both shake their heads. The trio of dwarves didn't know much about demons except what they'd been told. Solon and Morrigan nodded. Wynne waited for a few moments before she, rather surprisingly, nodded her head. Then she met my eyes and I knew she was pulling a fast one, barely able to stop the smirk appearing on my face.

"Very well, demon. You have yourself a deal. Unseal the barrier towards the tower and we'll solve the issue over there."

The demon stayed in place as we gathered in the next room. There were plenty of heated questions directed towards Aedan, particularly from non-mages. The three dwarves were a little uncertain, and while Brosca wanted to support Alistair, she trusted in the judgement of Aedan. Morrigan was pleased with the decision, almost raising her hands and crying to the heavens that my brother finally understood that not all demons were evil. Solona said one demon was better than an army of them, while Wynne remained quiet.

"Look," Aedan finally said, glancing towards the door we'd just walked through, "I made the deal hoping to get information for Levi. Are we going to deal with the demon in the usual way? I'm not sure yet. But we do need to find out what's in the tower, and more importantly, we need to ensure the Veil is sealed. That is what matters for now." He then looked past me. "Levi, what do you think?"

"I trust whatever decision you make, Warden."

"Very well. Then as I've said before, trust me, I know what I'm doing."


	33. Chapter 33 - The Keep

I guess we shouldn't have been surprised to find another survivor. Well, calling Sophia Dryden a survivor is a stretch, but at least Avernus was as human as the rest of our group. I guess that was a relief, though led to plenty of questions, and one or two accusations, as that would have meant he would have been of an incredibly advanced age.

He was surprised to see us as we were him. He was suspicious at first until he noticed the Grey Warden emblem on the shields of Aedan and Alistair. "You're Wardens? They yet live?"

Aedan, still suspicious, not lowing his weapon replied. "We're the only people left. It's a long story that has nothing to do with whatever the hell happened her."

Avernus lowered his staff, the rest of us copying the gesture. "Well, I guess you're the group responsible for the imbalance."

Levi stepped forward. "You're the one! You're the one who contacted me in my vision. And… and… and… You're the one responsible for all this too."

"I have a question," Alistair stated, raising his sword again, "How on Thedas are you still alive? The only _thing_ that can be considered alive in the corpse of Sophia Dryden. And that's because she's possessed. So what does that make you?"

"Put the weapon down, boy. You know nothing of which you speak, and you don't want to piss me off."

Alistair blinked rapidly, surprised at the harsh, authoritative tone, but lowered his weapon all the same. Morrigan quietly chuckled to herself behind me, glancing to see Solona dig her in the ribs, shushing her. The dwarves slowly started to investigate the chamber, noticing Avernus kept his eye on them though concentrated on us.

"You speak of Sophia Dryden. So I assume you know the story?" Avernus wondered.

"I made a deal with her," Aedan stated.

"What sort of deal?" Avernus asked carefully, noticing his hand tighten around his staff.

Aedan noticed it too. "Stay your hand, mage. I made the deal to ensure we could find out what's in here. I'll admit you are not what I expected. She wanted me to kill whatever was in here."

"And will you?"

"That will depend on you and what you can tell me, about two things. One, I want to know what happened that day. And, two, Levi here has questions about Sophia Dryden. I am hoping you may be able to fill him in."

"Time is of the essence. I will tell you everything once the Veil is sealed and Sophia Dryden finally lies at peace. Does that seem like a fair deal?"

"Well, at least it isn't a deal with a fucking demon," Alistair muttered under his breath, though I don't think I was the only one to hear it.

"You double cross me, mage, and I will ensure you die very slowly," my brother warned. Avernus simply nodded his head in understanding, and with one addition now to our group, we retreated back to what Avernus called the Great Hall.

To say the demon in possession of Sophia Dryden was angry when we walked into the hall with Avernus would be an understatement. And, perhaps unsurprisingly, the demon didn't question what we planned to do. Instead, we found ourselves surrounded by summoned demons, Aedan and I making straight for Sophia. Over all the noise, we heard Avernus yell out for protection, glancing out of the corner of my eye to see Duran and Ohgren head towards him and, with a giant battle-axe each, stood guard.

The demon in possession of Sophia was powerful, and as it had access to all her memories, I assume had taken her skills as a warrior, because she was one of the toughest I'd faced, and this was with the help from my brother. Just trying to find the slightest opening was almost impossible, her timing with the sword almost perfect, her skill with the shield ensuring we were more often than not left striking thin air.

"Submit to my will. Kill the mage. I will forget this transgression. My word still holds," the Sophia demon stated.

"Uhtred, it's time…"

I blocked another thrust from Sophia, deflecting the sword, though the demon block both mine and my brother's counter. "Warn the others. Expect fire."

My brother disappeared from my peripheral, finally allowing me to completely focus on Sophia, not worrying about what he might be doing to help. The fighting continued all around me, but I did my best to ignore it, figuring someone would shout out if anything approached from behind. And without any distractions, I slowly but surely got the upper hand, manoeuvring Sophia around the hall. I had talent with a sword and shield, but if I couldn't beat the enemy through technique, then I'd use my size and power. So when I had Sophia on the backfoot, I simply lifted my shield and charged, knocking her backwards into a wall.

Aedan was obviously watching what I was doing, as just as I lowered my sword and positioned myself, I heard him shout, "Cover!"

The demon actually looked surprised as I'm sure a slight smirk appeared on my face.

Then I Shouted.

"YOL – TOOR – SHUL."

Immediately enveloped in flames, the demon using Sophia as a vessel screamed, and now distracted by the fire, I stepped in for the killing move. I wasn't exactly sure what would kill a demon, or someone possessed by a demon, but I figured decapitation would do the job. Unfortunately, my first swing wasn't clean, finding my blade embedded in her neck. The demon just roared, so I quickly pulled the sword out and swung the other way, completing the job and sending her head rolling along the floor.

Before the body had dropped, I was turning and looking for the next enemy. I had no idea what Avernus was actually doing, but whatever was behind the Veil seemed to know what he was doing, as demons and their ilk were flooding through. After dealing with what I remembered what was called a wraith, another of those desire demons appeared. This time, though, there was no bartering before battle was joined. But I wasn't the one to get the killing blow this time, distracting the demon enough for Brosca to appear out of nowhere, burying her daggers in the back of the demon, hearing it cry out for just a moment before it's body collapsed.

The sounds of battle slowly diminished as the last demons were taken down. I watched Ohgren embed his battle-axe in one of the wraiths, the demonic creature turning to ash, as my brother ended the existence of another large demon. All eyes then turned to Avernus, who waved both his arms in the air, the staff high in his right hand, before he got down on one knee and slammed the staff into the ground. There was an almighty rumble of thunder and then…

Silence.

"So that's it then?" Alistair asked after a few seconds.

"That's it. The Veil is sealed and the demons are now gone. The errors of the past have been rectified."

Silence again. All I did was walk across to the nearest wall, put my back to it, then parked my butt on the ground. I was joined by one or two others, though we all kept our eyes on Avernus. Levi wandered across to where the head of Sophia had rolled, placing it near her body. He murmured something most of us couldn't hear. I'm not sure if he was saddened or not. Probably relieved that his great-great-grandmother was now at rest.

Aedan then called forward all Grey Wardens, the six forming a semi-circle around Avernus. "I assume you wish to pass judgement on my previous endeavours, Warden?"

"While your intentions may have been for good, to protect your fellow Wardens and this Keep, you resorted to tearing the Veil and blood magic. One strike alone would be enough, but to do both? The only reason currently in your favour is that the woman who currently lies on the ground without her head was the one who issued the order. I have my own opinion on what should be done with you, Avernus. But I will allow my fellow Wardens to share their opinion. There is no Warden-Commander. I merely lead this group for the time being. Alistair?"

"I'm not sure what killing him will achieve after everything that's happened. I say banish him from the order."

"Very well. Solona?"

"He could help us. Maybe not with the current Blight, but if you do intend to rebuild this place, he may provide some help."

"Duran?"

"I don't honestly care, Warden. Though I think killing him would be a waste. He clearly knows a few things."

"Brosca?"

"The ends sometimes justify the means, Warden. Some of you might not have agreed with what he did, but considering what we know, who is to say we wouldn't try the same thing if our backs were to the wall? We've not been in his position thus far."

"And your position, Warden?" Avernus asked.

Aedan lifted his sword and looked at the blade, before he sheathed it. "There has been more than enough death, and while I'm sick of dealing with people who think summoning demons is a good idea, I can also see why you did it. So, this is what we will do. One. You will tell Levi everything, and I mean everything, you know about Sophia Dryden and what happened here during that time. I don't care if you think it's pointless, just tell the man what he wants to know. And, two, I'm not going to banish you. You're a talented mage, with years and years of research. So you will remain here and continue to work, but you will not continue any research into the dark arts."

I heard Morrigan scoff. Aedan turned and glared at her, and for the first time ever, Morrigan met his eyes only briefly before looking away.

"Thank you, Warden," Avernus stated.

"Do not disappoint me and waste this second chance. And we still have a lot of work to get this place in order before we go."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked from my position on the floor.

"Nothing too back breaking, dear brother. But I would like this place in some sort of order before we depart. And I guess the first thing we should is send-off Levi's relative."

That was the first thing we did. Despite everything that had happened in the intervening couple of hundred years, Sophia Dryden had still been the Warden-Commander, and deserved to be shown the respect her position deserved, particularly when being laid to rest. Alistair knew what was required, so despite the low lying cloud and approaching darkness, we headed outside and started preparations.

The body was burned as usual, but there was a little pomp and ceremony before that happened. I was surprised that she was buried with sword and shield, though Aedan made sure to strip the armour first. He wasn't going to wear it himself but didn't want to see such an exquisite set of armour burned for little reason.

Alistair took charge of the funeral itself, as he knew what rites to perform and the words to share. It wasn't an emotional service, but one of respect for the position Sophia had held. Levi still hadn't received the complete story from Avernus, and felt he would probably never know the full truth. The Dryden name had not been cleared, but at least Soldier's Keep was now at rest, and Sophia too was now at peace.

We spent the next couple of days making a start on putting the Keep in order. Duran and Ohgren were given a pair of shovels and asked to dig a big hole. Aedan, Alistair and I gathered up all the bones, knowing there was no chance of identifying anyone, and buried them altogether. Once that was done, we made a note of where it lay, Aedan stating we would make sure some sort of headstone would lie above it in the future, in dedication to the Wardens who had fought with bravery in the face of what must have been overwhelming odds.

I'm not sure what Aedan planned, but I sat down with him a couple of days later, wondering what we were going to do. For the first time, he appeared hesitant, and I wondered why.

"What would you say, think or believe if I ever made a decision like Sophia did?"

"What, you mean summon demons?" He nodded. "Well, to be honest, Brosca probably had the right of it. So I'd support the decision at the time. Afterwards, I'd kick your arse all the way back to Highever." That made him chuckle, only for a moment. "Something else on your mind?"

"Nothing major. Just wondering how all this is going to end. I mean, we know there's an Archdemon on the loose. How do we kill one of those?" I shrugged. "And then Loghain… Ferelden could descend into chaos."

"Have you spoken to Alistair since… you know?"

"Not really. He's adamant, and I think continuing to broach the subject will just piss him off. Add to that his romance with Brosca, and I think that was him ensuring he'll never be king. He's already devoted to her, and I think if he had to choose between her or the crown, I know which one would win. And it won't be Ferelden."

"He's a Grey Warden, first and foremost. I don't blame him one bit about not wanting it."

"But it could leave one hell of a power vacuum without him."

"As Arl Eamon said, why not you?"

That startled Aedan, and I really hadn't said much about it since. "You're serious?"

"Well, I don't know all the ins and outs of Ferelden politics, but if the current royal line ends with Cailin, then there will be a fight for the throne. The usual winner would be some other noble line. It can't be Loghain, not after he basically committed regicide. He may not have put the knife into Cailin, but he damn well made sure that he wouldn't survive. So that leaves only one other noble line in place to take it. Yours."

"And what about the current queen? Anora?"

I shrugged. "She either plays ball or joins her father on the chopping block. I don't know anything about her. You've met her, right?"

"A couple of times. The marriage was one of convenience. That much was obvious."

"How do you mean?"

"Cailin disappeared during the evening and fucked one of the serving girls. Fergus stumbled upon them and was sworn to secrecy. His opinion of Cailan was particularly low after that, though he always respected the crown."

"What of Anora?"

"Well, she's attractive." I chuckled as he continued. "But she's got something about her too. I remember listening into the conversations she was having. She didn't always say much, spending more time silent, letting others speak, but whenever she did say something, it had gravitas. I think she has the respect of the bannorn." He paused a moment. "Do you think Fergus is still alive?"

I'll be honest, with everything else going on, I hadn't really thought about him, simply because I figured he was dead. There were few survivors from Ostagar, and if we hadn't heard word yet… "I guess we can never give up hope."

It wasn't a yes. I'm not sure if he needed to hear a yes, or if he needed to hear a realistic opinion. I think my reply fell in between the two, which was satisfying enough. "We'll leave for Denerim in the morning. If the weather holds, we might make it in a day.

"Before we go, I'd like to request a favour."

There must have been something in my tone as he asked very quietly, "What would you like?"

"I don't know much about magic in this place, but this Veil thing… Well, you see, when we were at Ostagar, I managed to, um, commune with people I know. Back in you know where. Now, I'm thinking the Veil separates this world from others, so…"

"I remember what you told me."

"Well, I would like to try again. But I was wondering if you and the rest would like to join. I would like to speak to my father. And maybe Kodlak if possible."

"I'd be honoured to join you, brother."

We asked the rest of our group, and although the dwarves were rather sceptical, everyone offered to join us that night. Once the sun disappeared, the weather dropped, so the fire we built was rather large, more than enough to keep us all warm. We sat in a ring around the fire, Aedan to my right, Leliana and Solona lined up to my left. I simply suggested the same thing I did at Ostagar. Concentrate and open yourself up to what seemed impossible. In the end, I would be the only one to communicate, but I did wonder if they would all see too.

The chatter eventually ceased around the fire as I closed my eyes and concentrated, opening my mind, heart and soul to whatever was out there.

"Mighty Tsun, hear my words. We have shared steel and fought as brothers. I have been sent to this strange world, away from my home in Skyrim. I ask for guidance.

Mighty Talos, hear my prayers. Man of the same blood. God of the same soul. We are Dovahkiin, united as one. I ask for guidance."

I opened my eyes and looked up to the heavens.

"Mighty Akatosh, hear my pleas. I do not understand the reasons why I have been sent here, but I accept them as you always had a plan for me. I have fought and bled for Skyrim, in the name of the Nine Divines, slaying the World Eater. I ask for guidance. I ask for word with those who I hold dearest."

I felt a hand grab my right hand, another grabbed my left. I closed my eyes again and whispered, "I call upon my father, Ragnar of Chorrol. I call upon the Harbinger of the Companions, Kodlak Whitemane."

Nothing except the crackle of the fire, but everyone remained silent. I simply waited, concentrating and breathing, waiting for something to happen. If it didn't, so be it. If it did…

I'm not sure what it was, but I sensed something different, opening my eyes and looking into the fire. Its colour slowly started to change from a bright red and yellow to a blue-ish hue. And out of the fire, a figure started to emerge. It took a couple of minutes to form, but I recognised it immediately.

The man smiled as he said, "Uhtred."

"Father." I paused before asking, "You can see me?"

"Tsun heard your words and immediately summoned me. The fire was a good choice. It enables me to see you and all your friends."

"It's good to see you again, father."

"And you, my son."

"I must ask, as before. How did I end up here?"

My father actually laughed. "It depends on who you believe. There are those who believe it was simply some sort of cosmic accident. No-one really knows how it all works. But there are still those amongst us who believe it was the will of the gods. That you were sent to the world you currently reside, to assist the man you call your brother in events to come."

"What of my body? My soul is my soul, but this body is not mine. Not the one in which I was born."

"That I cannot answer. But you are still you, Uhtred. Your soul and spirit will always be the same, no matter where you are or which body you currently inhabit."

"Will I ever return home?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe when the Gods believe your work is done. But when you die, you will return to Sovngarde, as all true Nords believe."

"Do you have any news of Skyrim?"

"No, Uhtred. In Sovngarde, we care little for the happenings on Tamriel. We have taken no interest since Tsun returned… well, returned Lydia home." He paused, before continuing, "I have someone else here who would like a word."

The image of my father stepped to the side, where I could only see half of him, as the figure of Kodlak appeared. "Dragonborn."

"Harbinger."

"Are you well?"

"We are at war, Harbinger. With creatures that you have likely never seen. And with a man obsessed with gaining power."

"So it is similar to life on Tamriel?" He chuckled. "No matter where you are in the cosmos, it appears life is the same."

"Harbinger, I confess I must ask for some guidance, more for my brother than myself."

"Ask, Dragonborn. I may have an answer."

"Do the ends justify the means? My brother, the Grey Wardens, all of us, may have to make choices in the coming days, week and months that, usually, we would never have to make, or under different circumstances, would not even have to comprehend. But these are desperate times, and sometimes they require desperate measures. But then I remember how the Companions became werewolves, and do not want to see my brother and the Wardens make the same mistakes."

"Do you speak of their experiences, Dragonborn?"

"Yes. The Wardens that defended this Keep many years ago made a choice which ended with demonic possession and the destruction of the entire order in this region. And, in the end, they were not successful."

"You have experience yourself of this, Dragonborn, and the beast blood that once flowed through the ranks of the Companions. You must decide whether a short term gain is worth the long term risk. You and your companions should not be short-sighted in your decision making whenever the tough choices have to be made. But I know you well, Dragonborn. Trust in your heart. Trust in your soul. And I share these words with all your colleagues. If you are fighting on the side of good, then trust that you are enough to bring victory."

"Wise words as always, Harbinger. Thank you."

"You are otherwise well, son?"

"Yes, father. I am surrounded by good friends and noble warriors. And we are fighting for a worthwhile cause. The protection of the innocent and we will eventually bring justice and order to this land."

"Good. Continue on that journey, son, and I'm sure you and all your friends will be victorious in the end."

"What are the words, Dragonborn?"

"Sky above. Voice within, Harbinger."

"We'll speak again soon, son."

"Good luck, Dragonborn."

The fire slowly returned to its normal cover as I simply lowered my head and closed my eyes. The concentration alone was enough to exhaust me, but I won't lie and say seeing and speaking to my father again wasn't overwhelmingly emotional too. But it had been good to see him again. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I used one of my hands to wipe my eyes. "It's really all true," Aedan said quietly, "Your father… And that other man…"

I nodded. "I can't explain it. I don't think anyone will ever be able to explain it, but that was my father. And the other man was Kodlak, Harbinger of the Companions. Both are in Sovngarde, waiting for my return once I pass from this world."

"The Harbinger is a wise man," Alistair stated, "And your brother would be wise to heed his words."

"What did that last thing you said mean?" Leliana asked.

I finally looked up into the fire again, feeling the slight wetness of my cheeks quickly disappear due to the heat. I turned to look at Leliana as I answered. "You mean 'Sky above, Voice within'? It is to do with being Dragonborn. I learned about the gift I have from a group of monks called the Greybeards. They all have the same gift, though it is slightly different for them. The most important thing about the Greybeards is that they are a peaceful order and tried to teach me the same thing. My Thu'um is a gift of the Gods, and should not be abused. Therefore, I should only use it when absolutely necessary"

"The Maker works in mysterious ways."

"Well, who knows, maybe the deity you know as the Maker is one of my Gods. Maybe Akatosh…"

"Who is that?" Wynne wondered.

"He is the chief deity of the Nine Divines. The Greybeards believe my dragon soul is a gift from Akatosh. His avatar, or symbol in one of his churches, is that of a dragon. And you will find a giant statue in Cyrodiil of a giant dragon, based on him. It's a long story. The religion of this world is completely foreign to my own, but maybe there are links in the cosmos surrounding us."

"Well, we are all human, after all," Aedan stated.

There was a little conversation after that, but I was tired after making the connection, and it had been a long few days, Aedan suggesting we should head to bed as he would like to leave early the next morning. As nearly everyone else headed into the Keep, I used the snow to extinguish the flames, and it was only then that I finally started to feel the cold.

Turning to head inside, Solona and Leliana were both waiting for me, and even in the faint moonlight, I could read their faces. Rather curious, more than anything. "You're a mage, Solona. Can you explain any of this?"

"Honestly, I can't explain what just happened. Wynne or Morrigan might have a better idea, but what I do know is that is not how the Veil works. That was… something else altogether."

I looked at Leliana. "It was the will of the Maker, Uhtred. As for why you are here, the universe must work in mysterious ways. Most importantly, do you feel better about things now?"

"I do. But the reason I wanted that to happen is so you all understood. I know you all believed me, but now there is proof that all of you can share if I'm ever questioned."

"So what do you do now?" Leliana asked.

I smiled at both of them. "We keep doing what we've been doing. Aedan will continue to lead us and I will support my brother, as will the Grey Wardens those of us who are not. Before you ask, he was never a brother by blood, so I will happily continue to call him that. And as for the three of us, well, nothing has changed there."

Grabbing a hand of theirs each, I escorted them back into the Keep, unsurprised to see nearly everyone else had already headed to their quarters. I had taken a room away from everyone else, mostly for privacy, but also in case anyone wanted company, though that hadn't happened the previous few nights, simply because I don't think any of us wanted to do anything like that after what we'd discovered. But while we didn't do anything other than sleep that night, I woke up the next morning with another small weight off my shoulders. I knew my brother would heed the words of Kodlak, and while he might contemplate doing things many of us would disagree with, I knew he was good at heart and therefore would try and make the right choice.

But everyone had their limits before they think only of the short term gain. All I could was support and perhaps guide him myself and hope, when push came to shove, he would always make the right decision.

That was for later, when we eventually stood before Loghain and the dawkspawn. Tomorrow was Denerim and solving an issue that had followed Leliana since the day we'd met.


	34. Chapter 34 - The Past

The north road on the way to Denerim was busy. Merchants still moved between towns and villages to sell their wares. We passed the occasional patrol and were thankfully ignored, all the Grey Wardens ensuring to cover their emblems the closer we journeyed to Denerim. I figured that Loghain would have men out looking for Aedan, Alistair and myself, but a lot had happened since Ostagar, and perhaps we might not be top priority. That would be an advantage we could exploit, particularly when entering Denerim.

But there was also no missing the refugees we passed. Many were heading in the same direction, thinking Denerim would be the safest place in Ferelden. But we all passed plenty heading in the opposite direction, many with stories of atrocities taking place within the apparent safety of the city walls of capital. On the lips of most of them was the name of only one man.

Arl Rendon Howe.

Hearing that name certainly sent a wave of anger through Aedan and I. Though he was always at the back of my mind, I tried not to think about him too much, simply as it would be a distraction. I figured Aedan did the same thing, considering we hadn't talked about the man at all since Ostagar, except for one conversation with Arl Eamon.

The gates of the capital loomed large before us the day after departing Soldier's Peak. We had left Levi and Avernus there, Levi stating he would try and get people in to start putting the Keep into fighting shape, while Avernus would continue with his experiments, a final warning from my brother to ensure he kept away from the back arts. There was nothing Levi could do to stop that, but I figured the warning would be enough.

Arriving mid-morning, we stabled all our horses and were surprised to see few guards at the city gates, traffic running freely to and from. But upon entering the first main square, it would have been impossible not to miss the underlying layer of fear. I was no expert in body language, but every merchant we spoke to was clearly afraid. And it was easy to see why, as gallows had been built, and it was obvious that executions had recently taken place.

That was after all the heads we'd seen on pikes that lined the city walls.

"He dies," Aedan muttered through gritted teeth as we circled the square.

Leaving the market behind once sure no-one was following us, our small group eventually ended up in a bar. We agreed that we would spread ourselves across the city, staying in various places, and would complete any jobs we wanted. It was amusing to see how every split up. Obviously Alistair and Brosca disappeared together. I wasn't sure what either was up to, though I'd heard in conversation that Alistair was keen to track down a family member. Ohgren and Duran mentioned something about simply getting drunk. No surprise there, Aedan just warning them not to get arrested. Wynne simply wanted to explore the city, but would do it incognito, while Morrigan suggested she would search the back alleys, for certain shops that might cater to her taste.

As for myself, well, I would bunk with Solona and Leliana. We found a nice little place away from the major hub-bub, though booking the room was amusing. The lady behind the counter showed little interest until I said we needed only one room for the three of us. Her eyes shot open wide as I'm sure I smirked, Solona and Leliana simply kissing my cheek and whispering into my ear, certain things which eventually made my chuckle, and loud enough for the innkeeper to hear and blush.

Leaving our supplies in the room, we headed out and wandered around Denerim, though it was not aimless. Leliana led the way, taking a circuitous route towards a well-known tavern. I'll admit to a little surprise when we entered, as it was busy, with plenty of lighting, very little noise, and the clientele was far different to that I was used to.

"Go to the bar. Wait until I've taken a seat," Leliana whispered, barely moving her lips.

"Your contact is here?"

She just looked at me, and I knew I shouldn't be asking questions. I gestured to the bar and Solona joined me, ordering a couple of drinks and trying my best not to watch Leliana. Whatever happened, it was very quick, as within a couple of minutes, she was sat near the back of the room. What I did notice is she sat in a corner, back to it, her eyes constantly watching. Grabbing her a glass of wine too, Solona and I joined her. She thanked me for the glass though didn't take a sip.

"She's here, Uhtred."

"Where? In this tavern?"

The smile she returned was sweet, but the face suggested I was an idiot. "No. She's in Denerim. I have the address."

"Okay, I'm smart enough to know that we won't just go knock on the door. But I also assume you have an idea?"

"We observe, Uhtred. We wait. We plan. Then we kill her."

"You're certain?" Solona asked.

"I'm sure she has her own people watching for me. Whether she knows I'm actually in Denerim or not, I can't be sure. The best thing I did was linking up with you, Uhtred, as I'm never in the one place for longer than a couple of days. But the longer we stay here, the larger the chance of discovery. But this is something that can't be rushed. If she senses a moment of danger, she'll disappear."

"So what do we do?"

"Today? We do nothing. Sit here, enjoy a drink, meet without our friends later. Tomorrow, we begin."

We met the rest of our group later that evening for dinner, Aedan spending some coin on a real slap-up meal, the first we'd had since leaving Redcliffe. I wasn't the only one to stuff myself completely, while it was unsurprising the two male dwarves ate their fill before drinking themselves into a stupor. At least they didn't start fighting, either with others or each other.

Though he paid for the meal, and appeared to enjoy himself, Aedan was rather moody all night. Not a bad mood, but I think being so close to Howe, and being unable to do anything, made him particularly unhappy, if not a little anxious. And we'd all seen what Howe had been up to. Speaking to the citizens was even worse. Nearly everyone we spoke to had suffered one way or another. I dreaded to think of how many had died already. The worst stories were of those who had simply disappeared without a trace left behind, and no-one dared approach the authorities to question where they were, lest they end up in the same situation.

Little than ten minutes after returning to our lodging, Leliana announced that she was heading back out. I didn't have to ask for what, and I definitely wasn't going to suggest it was a bad idea. I simply asked her to be careful. She just smiled, kissed my cheek, and disappeared out the door.

"She won't try now, will she?" Solona asked.

"No. She might go check it out, but she probably just wants to be alone and sort out her head."

"Are you worried?"

"No. At least, not at the moment. Though I do wonder what will happen when they come face to face. There's a lot of hate, but the line between love and hate is thin. And if Marjolaine is as good as Leliana says she is, how manipulative she can be, then I do wonder if she'll talk her way out of it."

"That might be why you'll be there."

Solona and I were both fast asleep by the time Leliana returned, waking me up with her cold feet as she slid under the furs, surprising me further by then placing a cold hand on my chest. Any questions I may have had were silenced by a finger on the lips. All she said is that we should keep watch the next day.

The house in which Marjolaine resided was on the edge of the market district. Leliana gave Solona and I instructions before she disappeared. There were no comings and goings from the house, though even I could see at least two guards, much like us, trying to blend into the background. They looked big so I figured were hired muscle. Of Marjolaine, there was no sign.

"What do you think?" I asked of Solona after a few hours. She had spent most of her time walking the market, buying one or two items.

"No idea, to be honest," she replied with a shrug. "Any idea where Leliana is?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's already inside."

"You think so?"

"No, but as I said, it wouldn't surprise me."

Not a lot happened the rest of the day. I never saw a sign of Marjolaine, Leliana having taken a little time to explain what she looked like. But the door to the house did open once or twice, as guards were replaced, and there was one delivery. Solona followed the person and I assume was asking what it was.

We returned to our lodging once the market started to close up for the day, Leliana already in our room, waiting for our return. There wasn't a lot we could tell her, just explaining what we'd observed. Leliana listened, but I think no matter what we'd told her, it wouldn't have changed what she said next.

"We go tomorrow night."

"You're serious?" I asked of Leliana. I'm sure she heard the exasperation in my voice. Solona giggled behind me.

"Yes, Uhtred. I don't want to just walk in and kill her. I want to know why."

"So we're just going to knock?"

"Yes."

"Despite the fact whoever answers could just…"

"You have that little faith in me?"

"Of course not. It's just…"

"Trust me. Marjolaine still wants me dead, of that I have no doubt. But she'll have to know I'm coming. She knew I was in Lothering. She would have known I made an escape. And I believe she knows I'm here right now. She'll be expecting me."

I knew she needed to hear our support. And I did believe in her. "Okay, let's do it. Am I entering unarmed?"

"Please. Just for now. Once I give the signal, then we deal with them all. You too, Solona. Be ready to strike in an instant."

"Of course."

Denerim was brighter than one would expect during an evening, with braziers dotted around to provide light and heat, while streetlamps illuminated most major thoroughfares, only the narrow alleys leading away being left in darkness. We passed by one or two patrols, but there was no curfew, so the taverns around Denerim were still doing business even at the late hour we found ourselves walking towards the house.

The guards that we had seen outside the house had disappeared by the time we approached the door. Leliana stopped half a dozen paces from it, taking a deep breath, I assumed to calm any last minute nerves, and I heard her whisper something, assuming again it was a prayer to Andraste. Another deep breath, and she strode forward towards the door, raising a hand and knocking three time. Not too loud, not too soft. Perfectly normal.

"Who is it?" called a male voice.

"I'm here to see Marjolaine."

"So, I ask again. Who is it?"

Leliana glanced in my direction. I needed to project confidence, so I met her eyes and nodded. She looked at Solona, who did the same thing. "Let her know it is Leliana."

Just as the door started to open, she gave me the signal. I knew there would have been a smirk on her face as I unsheathed my sword and, as she moved aside, kicked the door in. Whoever was opening it caught the edge in his face, stumbling back as I charged in, sword cutting him down from shoulder to hip. By the time he'd spun to the ground, I was already searching for the next target, feeling someone follow me in.

I wasn't going to catch the second mercenary by surprise, this one swinging an enormous maul in the direction of my head. Ducking in time, I charged forward, which wasn't my best decision, as the man was a mountain, and difficult to move. Bouncing off him, I blocked his jab with my shield, though that caused me to take a step or two backwards, making sure I kept my balance. He swung again, making exactly the same mistake as his colleague. He was only off balance for a brief moment, but long enough for me to spot an opening and attack, my sword puncturing his rather light armour. He groaned as I pushed forward to the hilt. He actually turned to look at me and screamed, so all I did was withdraw the sword, with a little difficulty, before swinging again.

"Uhtred!"

I turned to the shout of my name. Stepping into the next room, one mage lay on the ground, a dagger in her chest, the second on the defensive against Solona, neither using a spell. Leliana and who I guessed was Marjolaine were circling one another, Leliana with one dagger, Marjolaine with two. I strode forward quickly and raised my sword, the tip at her throat.

"Weapons down now," I ordered. Barely glancing to my right, I added, "You too, mage."

"If I lower them, I die," Marjolaine stated.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But if you don't, you will definitely die, and a hell of a lot quicker." I didn't move my eyes from Marjolaine as I asked, "Leliana, will you lower yours, just for the moment?"

"Yes. Of course, Uhtred. For the moment."

Once weapons were lowered, I turned to the mage. With sword raised to her throat, I simply said, "Run. Run now and don't return."

The mage wasn't stupid, dropping her staff and exiting stage left. That left Marjolaine very much alone, though she remained defiant. I simply grabbed her by the shoulder and escorted her to a nearby chair, sitting her down. "Don't do anything stupid," I warned, "If Leliana doesn't, I'll cut you down without hesitation."

She merely smirked. "I see Leliana has someone else now wrapped around her little finger."

"I think you'll find it's the other way, Marjolaine," Leliana retorted, stroking my forearm as I stepped back, allowing her to stand in front. Quick as a flash, she raised a hand and backhanded Marjolaine across the face. I tried not to wince at the sound, but I noticed Solona jump out of the corner of my eye.

"Do that again…"

Leliana slapped her again, this time with the palm of her hand. It was even harder, leaving a bright red mark on her face. This time I did wince, unsurprised to see a little blood at the side of Marjolaine's mouth. "You have no idea the things I want to do to you. A couple of slaps is nothing compared to what they did to me because of you. I can't believe what you did to me."

"What else did you expect? It is part of the game, Leliana."

"I trusted you! Then you frame me, made sure I was captured and then they…"

"Tortured you. Yes, I'm aware."

Another slap. "How can you say that so casually after everything we shared?" Leliana spat.

"How did you find her?" I asked.

Marjolaine laughed. "Please, I'm a bard. Or a spy, if that's what you want to call me. I have contacts everywhere, and I had people everywhere looking for my little Nightingale."

Another slap, and it was so hard, she nearly knocked Marjolaine out of her chair. "Don't call me that, you… you…" She stopped and took a deep breath, and I could see she was calming herself. "What happened to make you hate me so much? Why do you want me dead so badly?"

She laughed again. "Dead? I don't want you dead, Leliana."

"Then what about the assassins?"

That brought me to a stop. "Hang on, what assassins?" I asked. I shared a glance with Solona, who was as surprised as me.

Leliana shrugged before replying. "They approached one night a while back. You were all asleep as I kept watch. I killed them very quietly and left their bodies to be found by others."

I had to admit, I was rather impressed, as if I had no idea, and no-one else had mentioned it, then Leliana was bloody good at what she did. "I see your companions have underestimated your skill."

"Not underestimated, but perhaps they are not aware of what I am truly capable of." She picked up one of the daggers, placing the blade under Marjolaine's chin. "No more games. Why are you in Ferelden? You never do anything without motive. And, trust me on this, I know when you are lying. You have a tell. Every mark has a tell."

"Even me?" I wondered.

"Yours is rather cute, Uhtred. Though I won't say what it is. Solona has one too, when she's feeling rather amorous. It was very obvious in Haven." I glanced in her direction to see she was blushing. That made me laugh, though didn't ease the tension.

"Answer. Now. Or I put this dagger through your throat," Leliana demanded, lifting her head with the dagger before removing it.

"You have knowledge that you can use against me, Leliana. For my own safety, I could not let you be. Did you think I did not know where you were? Did you think I would not watch my Leliana?"

"I am not yours," she replied through gritted teeth.

"What, you are now with this… brute?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that…"

Leliana glanced in my direction, and I shut up immediately. "So you knew where I was the entire time?" she asked.

Marjolaine laughed again, a light one that suggested she still wasn't feeling any fear. "I knew you were planning something, Leliana. Someone like you always had a plan, even if they are in some flea-bitten hovel in this land that smells like wet dog."

I looked at Solona. "That's the second person I've heard say that. What do you think?"

Solona smiled but remained silent, Marjolaine continuing. "So I had you watched in said hovel. But what I found most surprising is how deceptive you actually were. I truly thought, for the briefest of moments, that you really had left the life behind. But then you left so suddenly, and I knew you were up to something. Why else would you leave in such a hurry?"

"Because of the fucking darkspawn, dumbarse," I muttered.

"Your paranoia knows no bounds, Marjolaine. All I wanted while I was in Lothering was to be left alone. I tried to clear my mind of any thoughts of you. Revenge? I know that would have been impossible, so I didn't give it a thought."

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Marjolaine," I added.

She looked in my direction and smirked. "She really has you fooled. She's a fellow spy, a habitual liar, a fellow player of the great game. I wouldn't believe a single thing she says."

Now I stepped forward, sword half raised. "Careful what you say. I may not be as forgiving as her."

She laughed at me. "Do what you must. But she will use you. Do you think you are the first?" She laughed lightly again. "The only difference between you and the rest is that you might not end up dead, a dagger in your back or your throat, though I'd still sleep with one eye open. You look at her and perhaps see a simple girl. Maybe you see a friend, someone to trust. Or perhaps she is someone who warms your bed. Whatever you see, it is an act. The act of a once brilliant spy."

"I am not you, Marjolaine. I never wanted to become you, that is why I wanted to leave."

The face turned serious. "Foolish girl, you already are me. You cannot escape it. You cannot escape what you've done. You cannot escape what you're about to do. And you certainly cannot escape your future. Deny it all you want, Leliana, but you enjoyed the power you wielded through your manipulation when playing the game. Whether they are friends or enemies, you eventually make everyone bend to your will."

"A nice speech, Marjolaine, but I'm tired of hearing your voice." She glanced in my direction. "Uhtred?"

It was only the mention of my name, but the question was clear. And I was feeling conflicted. Marjolaine was clearly dangerous, and would likely pursue Leliana until one of them was dead. The situation needed to be resolved now. But it would be little more than an execution…

"Uhtred?" Leliana asked again. The dagger was still in her hand. Marjolaine didn't look the least bit concerned, perhaps thinking I would say to let her go.

"If she walks out of here, you will never have peace, Leliana."

"Just what I wanted to hear," she replied as she struck, the blade of the dagger slicing across the throat of Marjolaine. Leliana could have stood back and let her slowly choke to death on her own blood, but struck again, driving the dagger deep into the side of her neck. Marjolaine died almost immediately, Leliana taking out the dagger, wiping it on her dress before sheathing it. Turning towards me, she simply said, "We should go."

No words were shared on the way back to our lodging. Once we closed the door, Solona rang the bell for the owner. The same woman who had booked us in appeared through a side door, bleary eyed, complaining about being woken up. To my surprise, Solona asked if there was a spare room. Once she had the key, she turned towards Leliana and I.

"You two need to talk, and you don't need my presence for that."

"Talk about…" The look she returned suggested I should just shut up.

"I'll see you two in the morning."

Her room was at the end of the hall, watching her enter and lock the door before I followed Leliana into ours. She still hadn't said a word as I lay my sword and shield against the wall. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched Leliana as she paced, clearly with a thousand and one thoughts on her mind. I could have asked a question or two, but thought they'd just sound… not shallow, but probably stupid, considering the circumstances. I knew when to shut up.

She finally stopped in front of me, gently lifting my chin with a finger so my eyes met hers. "Uhtred." She paused again, I assume trying to find the right words. "What do you think of me?"

"How do you mean?" A sensible question in return, considering hers was rather vague.

"Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely."

"Despite the fact I'm a spy?"

"I didn't think you were one anymore."

A smile flickered for a moment. "Marjolaine was right about one thing, Uhtred. I enjoyed the life. The intrigue. The danger. The…" She trailed off.

"Killing?" She nodded. I shrugged. "What do you think I've been doing with my life for the past however many years?"

"Do you think about them; those you have killed?"

"Most of them, no. They were trying to kill me in return, I simply proved I was better than them. Most of them, to be brutally honest, were nothing to me. Simply someone I shoved a sword through. One or two, yes, I'll admit that they do stay with you, particularly if they were once friends or at least someone you knew."

"I regret what I had to do with Marjolaine, but I would do it again in a heartbeat. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No."

"So what does that make me?"

"Better than her."

"So what do I do?"

Now I grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "You are who you are, Leliana. I am the Dragonborn. No matter what I do here, I will always be him. You are Leliana. Devoted to the Maker. But one hell of a talented spy at the same time. Maybe it's time you stopped punishing yourself for being good at what you do?"

Now she smiled, a genuine one, the sort that made… Well, let's not get too soppy. "The Maker did one thing for me."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"He led you to me."

She kissed me. Hard. The sort of kiss that would always lead to a reaction in a certain region of my body. It must have been the events of that evening, the adrenaline of what she'd just done, knowing she was now free and clear, as I was quickly pushed back, only my pants undone and lowered before she hiked up her skirt and lowered herself down.

It was probably the best sex we'd had up until that moment. It was some sort of animalistic desire and passion built up over time. Clothing may have been ripped during it. I'm sure we woke up others in the lodging, while Solona probably heard us. It was probably enough to wake the dead.

Once she came, and had practically passed out on my chest, I simply held her close, listening to her breathing, gently stroking her hair. I'll admit to you, though I still can't to her… not yet… that I was in love with her. She was beautiful, intelligent, and dangerous. Three things I want in a woman. But I also had intense feelings for Solona, as she shared those same three qualities. It was very confusing, and I still wasn't sure how it would all be resolved.

"Uhtred," she murmured.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know."

Now she looked up, meeting my eyes again. It smiled, seeing hair stick to her forehead, the slight sheen of sweat in the moonlight. Her eyes dazzled. They were… beautiful. "You love me?"

"I do."

"But you can't the words?" I shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed. "Because you also love Solona?"

"I will admit it's different with you."

"How?"

I leaned forward and gently kissed her. "Whatever I feel for you is… far more intense, and more than likely, it will be life long." I paused, leaning back. "And I know I'm being…"

A finger on my lips. "Hush. Say no more."

"But…"

"Hush, Uhtred. You know I accept it. I don't care. All you need to do is hold me right now, wake by my side tomorrow and always return the trust that I have in you."

"I can do that."

"But first…" She sat back up and lowered herself down. The joy on her face was… well, the ego was already large enough, but that smile was worth seeing every time. She met my eyes before they closed as she started to move up and down. "I need this again, and you need to finish. Then we can go to sleep."

I think we woke everyone up again about five minutes later. She was no longer on top, but she made a hell of a lot of noise, the headboard smacking against the wall definitely waking the neighbours. I think I grunted and made other guttural noises. It's difficult to remember with blood flowing in only one direction.

Before she went to sleep in my arms once we were done, now very much without clothing, pressed together under the furs, I whispered those three little words into her ear.


	35. Chapter 35 - Criss Cross

I couldn't help chuckle as Solona yawned again, noticing Alistair glance in her direction. "Someone keep you up, Solona?"

She glared in my direction before looking down the table. "Not in the way you're probably imagining."

Alistair shared a look with Brosca, who smirked as he looked at me, then at Leliana to my side, her head leaned against my shoulder, hand underneath the table on my thigh, lightly stroking it but nothing more. "Ah, I think I understand," he added, "Good night, Uhtred?"

"No complaints here. Bit of intrigue before I went to sleep. Leliana?"

"Apart from being a little sore in a certain region, and I may need to buy a new skirt and blouse, as both were somehow ripped, I'm feeling… exuberant."

Alistair laughed, as did my brother. "By the Maker, Uhtred, can you not control yourself?" Aedan wondered.

"It wasn't him," Leliana said, "Personal matters have been resolved, and the bond I share with him has been further cemented." She then looked across at Solona. "Nothing has changed with you, unless you want it to."

"No, of course not," Solona replied quickly, leading to more chuckles.

"What's the plan, Aedan?" Duran asked.

"If no-one has anything else here left to resolve, we leave today for the Brecilian Forest." He looked around the table, everyone replying in the affirmative that we could leave. Once everyone had finished breakfast, Aedan called me outside. I was intrigued as to what he wanted. "Just one or two things," he stated once we were outside, leaning against the wall of a shop.

"Shoot."

"I don't really give a shit about your personal life, but it's not going to get awkward, is it?"

"How do you mean?"

"Let's cut the shit, brother. Leliana is in love with you, and I know you are with her. But then there's Solona. That girl is head over heels for you, and I know you like her, but not in the same way as Leliana."

"You sound like Wynne."

"I just don't want…"

"Aedan, Solona and I have already discussed this. Once this Blight is done, she will be joining the Wardens, leaving everything and everyone she knows behind. No doubt whoever is in charge will decide on where to send her. She may remain in Ferelden, but she could be sent anywhere. So, until that moment, we're just going to have fun."

"And Leliana?"

"She said she doesn't care. Hell, you know that I've had both at the same time. It'll probably happen again. Solona and Leliana like each other too." Aedan smiled, so I added, "Not in that way. They're friends and accept the reality of the situation."

"Guess being Dragonborn has its perks."

"Look, after I lost Alexandra, I really didn't want…" I trailed off and sighed. "I was prepared to go a very long time without feeling anything for anyone. The occasional tavern wench I could leave a few golds with would have sufficed to take the edge off. But the moment I met Leliana, I knew. I just tried to keep fooling myself."

"And Solona?"

"She's Serana without the vampirism. I can't say no. I need it, Aedan. I need her around for as long as possible. In my mind, she's Solona, but I look at her and I see..." I paused again. "Gods, I must sound pathetic, speaking about a woman I met once years ago, who I barely spent more than a few days with…"

"The heart wants what it wants, Uhtred."

"And if it hadn't been for those fucking demons, it would have stayed buried. But those bastards woke something up inside me, and I'm finding it very difficult burying it again." I looked at him. "You know how I feel, right?"

My brother wasn't dumb. He knew exactly to what I was referring. "We'll get him in the end. So I keep the hate at bay. For now, at least."

I clasped him by the shoulder. "We _will_ get him in the end. Both of us. We'll put his head on a stake. Then we'll save the day, all of us."

"Should we swing around and grab the others from Redcliffe?"

I gave it a moment's thought. "No, I think we have enough people to deal with whatever we need to do. What do you think?"

"Well, I'm thinking having an elf already in our ranks could help, as I know the Dalish can be… Add to that, I'm hoping we might be able to recruit too."

"Another elf?"

Aedan shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"I just didn't think they'd be willing to help us. I haven't lived here as long as you, but I've read enough to learn that the Dalish don't like any of us."

"Just like the dwarves and the Circle, they'll respect the treaty by helping us. And there will be those who may want to join the Wardens."

I think he had more on his mind, but he left it at that for the moment, and he headed inside to gather the rest. Walking through the market, we noticed a small crowd surrounding Marjolaine's residence. I felt my hand grabbed, glancing to see Leliana looking completely calm, looking at me and smiling, as neither of us gave the crowd a second thought.

Our horses had been looked after well, all of them appearing groomed and quite happy, as much as a horse can be, Aedan and Alistair both throwing the stablehands a few more silvers in thanks. Once we were all mounted, he gathered us around and announced the plan. "We're heading back to Redcliffe." There were a number of groans. "Look, I don't like backtracking either, but I wouldn't mind having an elf with us when we approach the Dalish. Have any of you dealt with them before?" He received shrugs or shakes of the head. "Exactly. I'm not sure if Zevran knows anything about them, but appearances can mean everything. Plus, knowing our luck, we're bound to end up dealing with some crisis in the forest. So, the more, the merrier."

"Which route are we going to take?" Alistair asked.

"The south road. We'll skirt the edge of the forest, look for any sign of the Dalish, then we ride hard and fast west. We'll be crossing lands the darkspawn have crossed, so we'll probably run into their patrols. That means always have a weapon at hand and be ready at a moment's notice. Other than that, we reach Redcliffe, collect Zevran, and probably Sten too, then we head back east."

"What about Shale?" Ohgren wondered, "I'm sure she won't like being left behind."

Aedan looked at me. I just shrugged. "Guess we can have Bodahn bring her. There's no way she can ride a horse," he replied, "Last chance for anything in Denerim, at least until the Landsmeet?" Again, a sea of shaking heads. "Good. Let's ride."

Passing the forest during the first day, we saw no sign of any Dalish, though those with experience suggested the elves would be deep in the forest, well away from any patrols. I think Aedan was in two minds as we passed, and he stopped more than once, obviously deep in thought, before digging his heels into the flanks of his horse to carry on.

The further west we headed, the more signs of darkspawn atrocities we found. The land itself had been turned into poisoned wastes, but it was what the darkspawn had done to anyone caught in their way that left most of us either angry or sickened by what they did. We had our revenge on a pair of darkspawn patrols were ran across the second day. The first patrol we handled on horseback, cutting them down without mercy, leaving their bodies for the vultures as we rode away without a rearward glance. The second patrol, we dismounted, getting up close and personal. We didn't just kill them. We butchered them, leaving darkspawn limbs littering the clearing upon which we had found them.

Our return to Redcliffe caused surprised, Eamon wondering if we'd had trouble. After telling him why we'd returned, Zevran, Shale and Sten were all pleased to be leaving with us, I think having grown born during our absence. Bodahn was also happy enough to tag along, and our horses probably thanked us as we unburdened our loads onto the cart.

Our return east was slower, starting out the next morning. I was in my usual position behind the cart, which was weighed down by Shale, though she would occasionally get out and walk along to stretch her legs. I'm not sure golems had muscles, so I think she just got bored. Unusually, Alistair joined me at the rear during that first afternoon.

"Solve that issue, Uhtred?" he asked.

"It wasn't mine. But, yes, Leliana is now… happier."

"Can't wipe that smile off her face."

"Noticed that, eh?"

"A blind man could see it. It's all good though. You can sense a weight has been lifted off her shoulders."

"She's safe now, that's what matters. What about yourself and Brosca?"

He steered his horse a little closer. "I love her, Uhtred," he whispered.

"I think we all know that… Aly."

"No, I mean I really love her. Like, life-long commitment sort of love."

"Can Wardens marry?"

"No. But I guess we can make some sort of commitment to each other even without the actual ceremony."

"Good for you. Speaking of Denerim, did you resolve your own issue?" He sighed before shrugging his shoulders. He reeked of disappointment. "Didn't work out how you wanted?"

"My life was a lie, Uhtred. Everything about who I actually am. Yet I can't blame her for not caring for me just showing up on her doorstep, left wondering what the hell I would want from her."

"Yet you expected it to go differently?"

"I didn't expect a great relationship straight away, but she just didn't care one bit. I mean, I understand she's probably had a hard life, but I don't know, if roles had been reversed, I would have at least like to hear the truth, and surely knowing you have family out there would mean… something."

"Well, think of it this way. The Wardens are now your family. Brosca, Aedan, Duran, Solona will be your brothers and sisters soon enough. And you have even more with all the Warden groups across Thedas."

"And you?"

I shrugged. "I'll stay for as long as Aedan wants me around. I have no intention of becoming a Warden though."

"What will you do after we've defeated the Blight?"

"If I'm still alive, I have absolutely no idea. See the world maybe?"

"And Leliana?"

"That's something we'll eventually have to discuss."

Our conversation ceased for a while. I didn't really have a lot to say, but I could see Alistair chewing on something, and I was left wondering what it was. He remained quiet until later that night after we'd made camp. By the time he opened up again, nearly everyone had headed to bed, Sten and I ready to take the first watch. We were on the edge of where the darkspawn had made their presence known, so figured a second set of eyes would help.

Sten was keeping watch of the road west, I was patrolling the road east, when I felt a presence alongside. "Finally ready to get whatever it is off your mind, Alistair?"

"Am I that easy to read?" Even in the darkness, with only faint moonlight, he should have seen the look I returned. "Okay, remember that meeting with Eamon, where he said I should take the crown and I said no."

"I remember."

"Then he suggested that, if I don't do it, then the Cousland line might end up being acceptable to some people. Eamon seemed rather positive about it."

"Where are you going with this? Are you saying you should become king?"

"By the Maker, no, Uhtred. No. Never. Not a chance."

I couldn't help laughing. "Okay, what's really on your mind then?"

"Well, do you think Aedan actually wants to do it? And, if he does, well… um…"

"Do I think he'd make a good king?" Alistair nodded. I gave it some thought. Aedan was a good man. Certainly charming. In some ways, similar to Cailan, in everything I'd seen and heard. Though he didn't share the same certain reputation. But to be ruler? Aedan always suggested he was destined for greater things. Being ruler of Ferelden would certainly be better being the ruler of Highever. "Yes, I think he'd make a fine king. He'd have a lot to learn in a very short space of time, but he's level headed, fair and good hearted. But I also know he'd make the hard decisions when required."

"And Anora?"

To that question, I could only shrug to at first. "No idea. I've only met the woman a couple of times, and that certainly wasn't long enough to leave an impression of what she's really like."

"The marriage with Cailan was arranged."

"So?"

"Well, that there might be a good reason why they never had children. That, and the fact he was a philandering…" He trailed off and must have noticed the look of surprise I gave him. "Look, Uhtred. He was a brother, or half-brother, in name only. I am upset the king died, leaving the throne empty, but the man? I've heard enough to have formed my own opinion."

"And you don't want the throne?"

"I'll put it this way. I stay a Warden in name only. Do you really think the people would accept me as married to a dwarf? Not just that, but a dwarf from Dust Town?"

"Hmm. Good point. So… Out of everything, you're choosing her and the Wardens."

I saw the smile form in the faint moonlight. "If I wasn't a Warden, and I had to choose between the throne or her, the throne wouldn't stand a chance."

"By Ysmir, you really are in love with her."

"Ysmir?"

"Never mind."

"But yes, Uhtred. You ever meet someone and know within a few minutes she was the one?"

"More than once. The only reason I'm not with the first is… Well, we've talked about it often enough." I stopped and met his eyes. "Remember the advice I gave you in the Deep Roads?" he nodded. "Remember that, and you'll be just fine. And I know for a fact she feels exactly the same. And she doesn't have to say anything to let it be known. It's the way she looks at you. The way she acts around you. Body language is everything." I paused before adding, "Just don't fuck it up."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Says the man with two women at once."

"I can't help it if they both find me desirable. Though I'm sure it'll blow up in my face eventually."

Alistair patted me on the shoulder as he walked away, laughing to himself. "I'm sure there are a couple of us who hope that very thing happens."

"Yeah, probably Aedan," I muttered under my breath as I resumed my patrol.

Reaching the outskirts of the forest a couple of days later, our progress once again slowed by darkspawn patrols, we found what appeared to be a well-travelled path and, with a little caution, steered our horses between the towering trees. I loved the smell of a forest, whether it was simple grass, to the kaleidoscope of colourful flowers that surrounded us. Apart from the occasional rattle of armour, or a snort from a horse, it was incredibly peaceful, the chirping of birds and other sounds echoing through the silence.

The deeper we moved into forest, the more I was sure we were being watched. I didn't make my moves too obvious. Still at the rear, I didn't miss Zevran ride towards the head of the column. I figured an assassin would know when he was being watched. Leliana dropped back to the rear and echoed my thoughts. But since none of us could see them, I knew they'd have weapons on us first before we could react.

Light started to fade with no sign of the Dalish, and not wanting to wander the forest in darkness, Aedan finally called a halt to our progress. After starting a fire and setting up our tents, a few of us gathered to discuss our thoughts.

"So I assume I'm not the only one who knows we're being watched," he stated.

"I have no doubt they've got eyes on us right now. If they recognise the fact you are Wardens, instead of fear, they may be curious as to why we're heading deeper into the forest. I would assume the scouts would have sent word back to their main camp," Zevran explained.

"Leliana?"

"I haven't seen anyone yet, but there has been enough evidence to suggest at least a half dozen people are watching us."

"That many?"

"Well, we are over a dozen. So while I assume the scouts will not attack, they will certainly be concerned as to why such a large force is moving into the forest."

"Should we attempt communication?" Aedan wondered.

"They will contact us soon enough. Most likely once we hit the outskirts of their camp, where I have no doubt they will have a considerable force waiting if they believe our intentions are to attack," Zevran replied.

"Okay, same as last night then. Two on watch once darkness falls. Uhtred?"

"I'll take first watch with Sten, as always."

"Good. I'll take second with Alistair."

Sten was silent as always while we kept watch. We continued to learn a little about him as time went on, but I think he understood more about us than we would ever learn about him. I assumed he was secretive for a reason. I didn't think he was a spy, in addition to being one hell of a talented warrior. Leliana didn't seem to think so, and considering her past, she would have sniffed out if he was.

I'm not sure if Sten actually believed in trust, but while he was at least polite to most of us, in particular Duran, respecting him as one hell of a fellow warrior, he had nothing but unreserved disdain for Zevran. Even I'd grown to accept Zevran as part of our group, as he had proven loyal and generally trustworthy, but as for Sten… Well, I was left thinking that, if it was his choice, Zevran would have been left dead on the side of the road.

The campfire was still roaring early the next morning. I loved mornings in Ferelden. They were a true reminder of similar mornings I would experience when travelling Skyrim. The difference was the company. Take Ohgren, for example. Skyrim didn't have dwarves. And my companions in Skyrim generally weren't drunks. I like a drink as much as the next man, or woman, but Ohgren? He could walk into a tavern and probably drink it dry by himself.

"Nursing another hangover?" I wondered.

He chuckled. "You should know me well enough by now. I drink. I fight. I fuck…"

"Well, you're doing enough of the first two."

He glanced in direction of Brosca. "Who'd have thought a girl from Dust Town would have cleaned up so well. And that a human would find her so… desirable."

"No-one special out in the wide world for you?"

He shrugged. "There was this one girl I was sweet on after Branka left. She's now a surfacer."

"Know where she is?" He nodded. "Any desire to go see her?"

Another shrug. "Our last parting wasn't the best. There may have been accusations towards me of being an alcoholic." I couldn't help laugh. As he probably was. Scratch that. He definitely was. But he was a functional alcoholic, so I wasn't going to criticise. He'd saved my arse more than once. "I can't remember what I said in return, but there was definitely a slap. Probably more than one, in all honesty."

"So it's just boozing and fighting then."

"Unless I can find someone willing. The witch has made it very clear I could find myself turned into something if I were to ever mention it again. The old woman… Well, I wouldn't say no."

"She'd probably leave you a quivering wreck," Duran exclaimed, sitting next to Ohgren on the log, slapping him on the back for good measure.

"What about you, Duran? I know you're exiled, but did you have anyone special?" I asked, hoping I wasn't going to open any old wounds. But I was interested in my companions.

"If you're talking of love, Uhtred, then no. That is not to say I haven't had my share of the pleasure of flesh. Being a noble has its rewards, of course. There was this one dwarf, by the name of Mardy. A real beauty she was. My last night in Orzammar, as a free man at least, was of her sharing my bed."

"Would you have eventually married? If not her, then someone else?"

"Not for love. A marriage with another noble house would have been arranged. That's not to say I wouldn't have found my partner acceptable. Now that I'm a Warden, I don't have to worry about it. While I didn't want to leave Orzammar in such a manner, I now have a mission and I know where my life is heading once the Blight is defeated. I can't complain."

"I'd be pissed off, and the first thing I'd do after the Blight is head back to Orzammar and take Bhelen's head," Ohgren grumbled.

"I doubt they'd let either of us in now," Duran replied, a little sadly, "Only in death may those doors open for us once again."

"You miss it?" I asked.

"The surface takes a little getting used to. And I'm used to be surrounded by only dwarves. Having Ohgren and Brosca here helps. As for Bhelen…" He trailed off and sighed, "I should have seen it coming. He always was a scheming little bastard."

"Defeat the Blight and you might just find those doors open," I suggested.

"The only way I'm returning to Orzammar is if I'm returned to the stone. And, if you don't know what I mean by that, Uhtred, I mean I'll have to be dead before those doors are opened. So I'm only going to worry about today, then tomorrow. And only worry about the Wardens and killing darkspawn. There's no point concerning myself in the business of politics." He slapped Ohgren on the back. "Besides, I have to babysit this drunk fool most of the time."

"Good thing I like you, Duran," Ohgren grunted, before he started laughing.

Slowly but surely everyone else joined us around the campfire, sharing another hearty breakfast, constantly amazed at how the most delicious food could be cooked from the basic ingredients on hand. I suggested to Morrigan that she used magic. Funnily enough, she didn't deny it, though I don't think she did use magic. I still wasn't one hundred percent sure how magic actually worked in Thedas.

Once we'd eaten and packed up camp, we loaded our supplies on the cart, mounted our horses and resumed our journey deeper into the forest. No-one had to mention the fact we were still being watched. I knew it. Aedan knew it. Even Bodahn could feel the presence of eyes upon him. The further we travelled, the more uncomfortable and on edge we were. Our horses started to misbehave, Morrigan mentioning it wasn't just the eyes on us. There was something about the forest itself.

"Like what?" Alistair asked.

"I don't think you'll understand, Alistair."

He looked ready to retort but a look from Morrigan stopped an argument before it began. "Guess you'll know better," he muttered.

We'd been travelling a couple of hours when Aedan suddenly called our column to a halt. I was at the rear, couldn't hear what was said, though my hand immediately went to my hilt. Sten steered his horse backwards towards me. "This smells wrong," he said quietly.

He was proven correct seconds later, as arrows were fired into the ground around our column. All of us looked around for where they came from, steering our horses one way then the other as we searched.

"You will come no further!" a voice called.

"I am a Grey Warden!" my brother called back, "And I come bearing a treaty, requesting the help of the Dalish in regards to the Blight!"

Good use of the word 'request' instead of 'demand'. I figured if he demanded, the voice would have told us to piss off. If not worse…

"If you're a Grey Warden, who are all your friends?" the voice asked.

"Many are Grey Wardens too. We are all that remains of the army defeated at Ostagar."

I noticed Zevran ride forward to sit alongside Aedan. "Take us to your Keeper, whoever you are. We will speak to him or her."

"Huh, an elf! And what are you doing with a bunch of humans?"

"Assisting them as the Blight ravages this land. Do not believe you are safe in this forest. The darkspawn will eventually end up here."

There was a little silence as I assumed the elves spoke to each other. I still couldn't see them, though looked around to see a number of arrows had landed close to my horse.

"Very well. Before you go any further, place all weapons you have on that cart. We will not guide you into our camp if you are armed. Once that is done, we will show ourselves and escort you the rest of the way." There was no point arguing, Aedan being the first to do so, and if he did that without complaint, the rest of us had to. "The mages too. Staffs in the cart," the voice added.

Once we were all unarmed, the elves made their appearance. I couldn't help laugh. There was only three of them!

"Something funny, human?" the elf closest to me asked.

"Honestly thought we were completely surrounded by at least double our number," I admitted.

"We use the forest to our advantage. It's amazing how much confusion a lone voice can cause."

The elves walked forward towards Aedan, he dismounting and introducing himself. I wouldn't say the welcome was frosty, but there was no handshake shared. Instead, the elf who I assumed was in charge pointed the way and started walking. Once remounted, the column started moving again.

I'd have very little contact with elven folk in Thedas. Sure, I'd had a couple of elven servants, and Zevran was an elf, but other than that, I knew little about them. I will admit that my view of them was still tainted by those Thalmor bastards back in Skyrim, but I knew the elves of Thedas were different. In fact, as an outsider, one could even feel a little sorry for them.

But even I would admit a little surprise, perhaps even a little admiration, at what we found when we arrived at their camp an hour later.


	36. Chapter 36 - The Forest

On first appearances, I wouldn't have called the Dalish prosperous, but they were certainly independent of human civilisation and quite content going about their lives in the way I assumed they had for however long Thedas had existed. There were more elves than I expected too. Not that I thought there'd only be a dozen or so, but I stopped counting at around fifty. The last thing I wondered was if they were the only group of Dalish, or if there were many groups of Dalish who travelled Thedas, keeping to their traditional ways.

Our arrival into camp certainly caused a little excitement, a number of elves crowding around our column as we dismounted our horses. I left any negotiating with the Keeper to Aedan and the other Wardens, and found myself alongside Leliana as we wandered the camp. I noticed we were followed by a couple of elves at a distance, but they didn't stop us looking around.

Ending up on the outskirts of the camp, I couldn't help point at the strange looking animals ahead of us. They might have been strange looking, but the other words may have been… majestic. And definitely beautiful. Leliana giggled at my growing excitement.

"Have you never seen halla before, human?" the elven female asked. She appeared to be their keeper.

"No. Never. They're… absolutely magnificent. What are they? Like horses?"

I heard Leliana giggle again as the elf simply smiled. "No, stranger. They are… Well, they are halla."

"May I stroke one?"

The elf looked a little unsure before she gestured. "Not this one," she replied, pointing to the one next to her, "But any of the others may accept your touch. Just know they may react to someone they do not know."

"I'll be gentle."

The elf walked towards the fence, bending down and grabbing a handful of something from a sack, walking towards me. "If you offer some of this to one of the halla, it should be okay."

I walked towards one of the nearby halla slowly. It's head immediately lifted, the animal alert, watching its nostrils move as it sniffed the air. Then it looked directly at me and I stopped, slowly offering the food in my hand. I took another step forward, the halla continuing to sniff, and in another couple of steps, it appeared interested.

Once my hand was near enough, it lowered its head to my hand and sniffed the contents, and it carefully took a few of the pellets out of my hand. With my free hand, I started to gently stroke the halla along its neck, amazed at how soft its hair was.

"Leliana," I whispered, not wanting to startle the halla, "Look at these antlers!"

"I know, Uhtred. There are those who hunt them. The antlers are apparently worth a small fortune."

"Who would hunt such magnificent animals?"

"I had no idea you cared so much."

"It's just I've never seen anything like them before. The closest things would be deer, but even those are not as beautiful as these. How do they stay so clean?"

"The elves care greatly for their animals, Uhtred. They put how we humans treat our horses to shame. Not saying we treat them badly, just… differently."

The halla around us were so docile, so calm, it even started to have an effect on me. I could have stayed all day in that field, surrounded by them. Once the food in my hand had disappeared, the halla let me stroke it for a little longer before it slowly backed away. I lowered my hand and stepped back too. I guess it was the halla's way of saying play time was over.

"Leliana, how do I say thank you in their language?" I asked quietly.

"You care?"

"I have to. It's the right thing to do."

She took my hand, kissed my cheek, then whispered in my ear. Walking towards the elven woman in charge of the halla, I offered my thanks. " _Ma serannas._ "

I was amused as the elven woman blinked in obvious surprise. "You know our tongue?"

"No. I asked my fetching companion here how to say thank you in your language. A sign of respect and a proper show of thanks."

"My name is Elora. You are?"

"I am Uhtred. This is Leliana."

"It is unusual a human would show any interest in our kind."

"I'm still a relative stranger to these lands. The elven people where I am from are… different. Not as peaceful. Or some of them, at least."

"If I may ask, why are you here?"

"My brother is a Grey Warden. He is asking for the help of your people in stopping a Blight."

"We have heard whispers of trouble outside the forest. I would have assumed keeping to ourselves would have prevented being involved in such problems. But we also know of the Grey Wardens. If they have come asking for help, I am sure our Keeper will answer the call."

"I hope so."

" _Dareth shiral_ , Uhtred and Leliana."

I didn't know what it meant exactly, and I didn't ask. It was said with a slight smile and kind eyes, so I knew it was something good.

Hand in hand with Leliana, we slowly walked back to the rest of our group. "You are relaxed," she stated.

"We've only been here, what, an hour? It's just peaceful here. First time I've had that sense in quite a while." I paused, before adding, "Despite the fact I can tell a few of them don't like us being here. So I figure if I'm relaxed, they'll relax too."

"They have every reason not to want humans here, Uhtred. The history of man and elf is long, complicated, and altogether far too tragic."

"You sound sorry for them?"

"It's because I am. At least the Dalish have some sort of freedom and independence, keeping alive their traditions as best as they can. You have yet to see an elven alienage within one of our cities."

"I dread to ask…"

"You might end up seeing the one in Denerim."

I chuckled briefly. "Who would have thought that the Dragonborn would have ended up feeling sorrow for elves. Far different to Skyrim."

"You didn't like them there, correct?"

"That's an understatement. But, then again, the relationship between man and elf in Skyrim is long and complicated. The difference is that the elves are slightly on top."

We found Aedan and the other Wardens sitting with a few elves around a campfire, appearing to be in negotiation. Alistair had the treaty in hand, but one of the elves, a male with a bald head and some rather intricate facial tattoos, kept shaking his head. I could see Aedan growing more frustrated with every shake. Then he looked my way and waved me over.

"Just the man who might be able to help us," he said as I took a seat across from him.

"Oh, how so?" I asked cautiously, as there was something in the tone I didn't like.

"I have had a rather interesting conversation with the keeper of this clan. Tell Uhtred what you told me, Zathrian."

"In recent days, many of our hunters have found themselves attacked by werewolves."

"Werewolves? I thought they were a myth," I replied. I wasn't going to openly admit that I had once been a werewolf without reason.

"Oh, they are very real, and many of our hunters have now found themselves affected by the scourge of lycanthropy."

I looked at Aedan. "How is that possible? On Skyrim, the disease was… Well, it was tied to a daedric god."

"A what?" Zathrian wondered, "And where is this Skyrim?"

"It's a long story," I replied, "Okay, let's get back to the werewolves. What do you know of them?"

"I do not know much about werewolves themselves. It's what I do know that is incredibly important. The source of lycanthropy stems from one source. Witherfang."

"And Witherfang is who or what?"

"A great white wolf native to this forest. It is from that wolf alone that the disease was born. Kill the beast, bring me its heart and I can free my people from its curse."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

I looked at Aedan again. "Kill a wolf? I've had worse missions handed to me."

Zathrian laughed. "Typical _shemlen_. Full of arrogance. You do not understand, human. This forest is… alive. It will do everything in its power to ensure you fail in this task. Witherfang is no ordinary wolf. I would wager that it is smarter than any of you."

I looked at Alistair this time. "He's probably not wrong there."

"Are you talking about me or you?"

"Why not both?"

Alistair just laughed, shaking his head. "I would not enter the forest now, Warden and friends, for the hour is growing late, and you do not want to be outside this camp during darkness. I would suggest you leave once the sun rises," Zathrian suggested.

"Of course. Thank you," Aedan replied.

"In addition to requesting our help, Wardens will usually recruit. Will that be the case in this instance?"

"The more Wardens we have, the better chance of defeating the Archdemon. Yes, I will be looking to recruit, if that is possible."

"Very well. I already have a suitable candidate in mind." He turned and gestured towards a group of Dalish standing nearby, observing our conversation with interest. An elven female stepped forward. Her most obvious feature? The staff in her hand. "This is Lyna Mahariel. She is a mage."

"A mage?" Wynne exclaimed.

"Yes. She escaped one of your human circles a few months ago. We have cared for her since she arrived near one of our previous camping spots, tired, hungry and desperate for safe haven." He turned towards Lyna. "Will you be willing to help the Wardens in their defence against the darkspawn?"

"Yes, _hahren_."

"Will you accept Lyna into the Wardens?" he asked of my brother.

"While I would like to say yes straight away, I am unsure of her skill. She could demonstrate now, but I think helping us find and eliminate this Witherfang would be an excellent test. Would you agree?"

"I find that acceptable. Lyna?"

"I will do whatever is necessary."

We made camp later that afternoon, away from the Dalish. We didn't want to intrude on their daily lives, so although we did a little mingling, we generally kept to ourselves. We made sure our behaviour stayed acceptable. That meant keeping Duran and Ohgren away from alcohol for at least one night. Lyna introduced herself over dinner, though I could see she found some of our behaviour very strange, Aedan having to explain that our group had now been together for some time, so we were all rather close now.

"I have never seen such a creature before," she said, looking at Shale, "What are you?"

"A golem."

"A what?"

"A golem."

"What's a golem?"

"I'm a golem."

"But what are you exactly?"

I could almost hear Shale sigh. "A golem."

I'll admit, I almost wet myself laughing. Shale never made things easy. Lyna looked helplessly around our group. "See what I mean?" Aedan said.

"Golems were created by the dwarves," Duran explained, "That's a very, very short explanation."

"I used to be a dwarf," Shale added.

Lyna opened her mouth, looked ready to ask another question, then stayed silent. I guess some things don't really need explaining. "Have you fought many darkspawn?" she asked instead.

"Plenty. And there are many more to kill before the Blight is over," Aedan replied.

"What do you know of this werewolf curse?" I asked.

"Nothing more than what our keeper has already told you."

I didn't think Zathrian was hiding anything, but I still wondered if others might know more. "Have you seen a werewolf before?" I asked instead.

"No. Only those who are sick have seen one. Once the attacks started, Zathrian forbid hunting in the forest. Yet it is strange the werewolves have not tried to attack our camp."

"You have numbers here," Alistair said, "I guess the werewolves were picking off solitary hunters."

We headed to bed early, none of us needing to keep watch as the Dalish had their own patrols. That meant I could slide under the furs with Leliana and Solona, both of them still awake for once. I don't know what it was, but I think my general good mood must have rubbed off on them, as I soon felt hands of two women all over my body, particularly in certain parts which caused… growing excitement.

"Wait, wait, wait. I have an idea," I said before things go too out of hand.

"What?"

"Ever made love under the stars?"

Both of them shook their head. I'll admit to a little surprise by Leliana, as I figured she had even more experience than me. So I grabbed a blanket and quietly crept out of the tent, feeling them follow behind me. I walked until I could see the moon and stars clearly above us through the trees before laying the blanket down, lying myself on top of it. Leliana lay down on one side, Solona on the other.

Clothes disappeared very quickly. Hands explored everywhere. There was plenty of kissing, surprised and excited that Leliana and Solona had no problem kissing each other. I eventually ended up on my back, Solona on my cock, Leliana on my face. I think they had planned it all, as both of them were groomed. I tried really hard, pun intended, not to finish too early, but it had actually been a few days since I'd last made love to either of them, our criss-crossing of Ferelden leaving us far too tired for sexual shenanigans. We all had a tremendous orgasm within a couple of minutes of each other a little later. I'm sure everyone heard us, though none of us cared.

"That was only round one," Solona muttered into my chest, Leliana having collapsed onto the blanket next to me, leaving my face covered in… well, I'm sure you can imagine.

"There's a round two?"

"By the Maker, Uhtred. You think only Solona gets a ride?" Leliana asked. I couldn't help but laugh and almost had to pinch myself again at the circumstances I found myself in.

Solona rolled off me and her hand immediately went to my crotch. "By Talos, girl. Give me a couple of minutes at least. A man needs to recover."

"How long?"

"Well, I'm young, virile, and eager to go again. Ten minutes."

They swapped positions for round two, and despite the fact I was concentrating on Solona, I knew they were making out as I pleasured her. I lasted longer that time. They didn't, feeling Solona quiver above me before crying out, telling me to stop before she passed out. Once Leliana had her second, they were quite content to lay beside me catching my breath, while I'm sure I lay back with a smug grin. There was no round three, as we headed back to the tent exhausted, relieved and very, very happy.

I'm sure I wasn't the only one to sleep like a log.

* * *

Solona and Leliana both had enormous smiles as we sat around the campfire for breakfast. I'll admit, I was incredibly smug. Alistair joked at our expense, leaving Brosca giggling away most of the time, while Aedan just called me a twat, hoping it would still blow up in my face. Lyna, who had slept in one of our tents, was bemused, if not a little embarrassed by it all.

Once it was all out of their systems, we armed and armoured ourselves. Some may have prayed to their gods or god. Others simply walked around, weapon at hand, shadow fighting. Then there are those… okay, just Ohgren, who sat on his arse, yawned, farted, and yelled at us to hurry up before he turned into stone.

I'll admit, the little bastard was growing on me. The belching, farting, bad tempered, alcoholic but brave with big brass balls bastard.

Gathering at the edge of the camp, there was only one path leading deeper into the forest. Aedan would take point as always, though Lyna would accompany him at the front, as she had wandered the forest before Zathrian had stopped the Dalish leaving the camp, so had a general idea of where we needed to go. Unsurprisingly, some of us had spoken to the Dalish and had been asked to either look for people, find suppliers or other minor tasks that they were not capable of completing. It was something I was used to doing in Skyrim, as I think I had ended up doing all sorts of favours for the people of Whiterun. I was generally paid so I didn't mind.

I discovered quite quickly that I was glad Lyna was basically leading us, as without her guidance, we'd have been lost within minutes. The path that we had followed since entering the forest all the way to the Dalish camp ended quite quickly, and it was only her experience that kept us out of any real trouble. There were the usual sights and sounds of a forest, and once again I found it rather relaxing. I certainly didn't feel any imminent danger, at least to begin with.

We'd been walking for an hour or so, leaving the Dalish camp far behind, when the column was brought to a halt. I couldn't see too much from the rear, though Zevran walked forward, and I could see him speaking with Lyna and Aedan. Word was sent back that there were signs of wolves, and if there were wolves, then it was likely werewolves would be close too. The sounds of weapons being unsheathed now echoed in the near silence of the forest.

"I would have thought we'd be fighting more than four-legged animals by now," Sten grumbled, "Give me something worthy of my blade."

"What about werewolves?" I wondered.

He pondered this question for a moment. "I will admit that I thought they were myths."

A pack of wolves we came across a few minutes later did not lead to a fight. Apart from a few growls, and one or two barks, the animals watched us for a good couple of minutes before slowly walking backwards, their eyes never leaving ours. To I think all our surprise, they turned and ran away, though I'm sure sending Shale forward helped scare them off, and I'll admit that I always killed wolves with a slightly heavy heart. They weren't exactly dogs, but they could be beautiful animals… when they weren't trying to rip my throat out.

Forests are always full of animals, so finding more packs of wolves was expected, only one pack choosing to attack us, learning quickly not to do so once four of them were dead. Then we stumbled across a giant bear, and that is when I stepped forward.

"Wait a minute. I used to do something in Skyrim whenever I found a bear."

It took a few seconds for the bear to realise we were there, as it was busying itself eating something. I don't think it was an elven corpse, but considering the blood and bones, I think figuring out what it ever was would have proven difficult. The bear remained intent on eating whatever it was, so I put two fingers in my mouth to whistle, waving at it when it turned its head.

The bear turned to face me, standing on its hind legs and roared. I stood still in a relaxed manner, hearing a couple of my colleagues grow nervous behind me, hearing the rattle of armour and weapons. I just raised a hand to show I was in control.

Then the bear charged. I still didn't move. It roared against as it lumbered towards me. I'm sure I could feel the power of its footsteps on the ground as it moved closer and closer.

"FUS – RO – DAH!"

And the bear went flying backwards, end over end. It wouldn't have killed the animal. May have broken a bone or two. Would probably leave it confused. And it would definitely think twice about attacking another human.

I felt a presence by my side. "Bloody show off," Aedan stated before he chuckled to himself.

"What was that?" I heard Lyna ask.

"He is the Last Dragonborn," Leliana asked.

"Sent for by Akatosh to defeat Alduin, the World-Eater," Solona added.

"And now I'm on Thedas helping defeat the Blight. As to how or why I'm here, it is the will of the Nine Divines."

"I've never even heard of something like that before, let alone witness it," Lyna exclaimed.

"Once we're done here, we can sit down and I'll tell you the whole story."

"Ugh, again?" my brother groaned, before slapping my back, "I joke. I joke."

"Careful, brother, lest you find yourself in the way of my Thu'um one day, and you end up like that bear."

Once the bear had recovered itself and ran away, rather quickly to my amusement, we continued on. I dropped to the rear as usual, Leliana whispered something in my ear about talents that almost caused me to double over in laughter.

Lyna continued to lead our column, and a new sound grabbed my attention, knowing it was the sound of a waterfall. Or waterfalls. The path we were not falling was adjacent to a river, the sound growing louder the closer we got. The only concern I had was that the path had narrowed considerably, the river on our left, a sheer cliff on our right. Perfect place for an ambush.

We all should have known better. Maybe I should have said something, but I figured someone ahead of me would have noticed what we were walking into. I'll give them credit, though. The werewolves moved fast. Before an of us had even unsheathed our weapons, there were werewolves in front, behind and on the cliff above us. I still had weapon in hand by the time I turned to see half a dozen werewolves, ready to strike if they attacked.

Surprisingly, they didn't, standing tall and definitely intimidating, but they kept their claws to themselves. For the moment.

"Humans!" a voice growled.

 _What the f…? Since when does a werewolf talk? We were not capable of speech in Skyrim!_

"Humans!" the voice growled again. I looked up to see a golden werewolf near the edge of the cliff. It was quite clearly the leader, much different to the rest, which looked like ordinary beats. "You dare enter our forest, humans. Have the Dalish sent you on this fool's errand?"

I glanced in the direction of my brother, and he jerked his head towards him. "Didn't think they could talk?" he asked, if not stated.

"I didn't think they could either. We never did," I whispered in reply.

"Yes, we can talk, humans."

"Shit. I forgot their hearing would be good," I muttered.

Aedan looked up. "How are you capable of speech?"

If I didn't know any better, the werewolf grinned. "We were once wild beasts, but we are no longer simple and mindless. Let that thought chill your spines."

"Who am I speaking to then?"

"I am Swiftrunner. I lead my cursed brothers and sisters. And I give you one warning, and one warning only. Turn back, return to the Dalish, and tell them that you have failed in your quest."

"But…"

Swiftrunner interrupted. "Tell the Dalish that we will gladly watch them suffer the same curse we have suffered for too long. Tell them that we will watch them pay!"

"Why the hatred for the Dalish?" I wondered. I remembered my days as a werewolf… vaguely, but I remembered. It usually felt like a bad dream after changing to them from. To be honest, though, we were simple werewolves, certainly not capable of intricate thought. Emotions like love and hate were not felt.

"I do not have enough time, nor do I have the inclination to explain, human. Just know that you are not welcome in this forest, nor are the Dalish. I would suggest that you all turn and leave while you still have the chance."

"We mean you no harm!" I called. I glanced at Aedan and he nodded his approval, I figure leaving it to me considering I had at least a little experience with werewolves.

Swiftrunner sniggered. "Was it not Zathrian who sent you? Was it not Zathrian who no doubt ordered you to kill us all? Is it not Zathrian who wishes our destruction? He has never wished to talk to us, only to kill!"

"I'm not Zathrian. And I know a little of your kind."

"Why do you speak of Zathrian as if you know him?" Lyna wondered. Thinking about it, it was a good question.

"We have never met, but we know of him. We all do."

"Why do you hate him then?" Aedan wondered.

It was the wrong question, as Swiftrunner and his companions noticeably bristled, and I could almost sense those closer around us were getting ready to attack. Swiftrunner waved a dismissive hand. "Enough talk. You know nothing, you have been told nothing, I will tell you no more except it appears you know even less about those you serve than you do of us. You are fools, all of you, and we are done here. You have been warned. Leave the forest now, or meet your doom."

I laughed. I always did at threats like that. Aedan ignored my laughter. "We mean you no harm, Swiftrunner, and we have no wish to fight, but nor can we retreat."

"You will be surprised to hear, human, that we wish no fight either. But there is no trust between us and you." The next part surprised me. "Come, brothers and sisters, we will pull back and let the forest complete the task required. These… intruders will not find our lair."

And, as quickly as they appeared, the werewolves disappeared into the forest. Aedan and I immediately turned to Lyna, more in confusion than anything else. "Why do they have such hatred for Zathrian?" Aedan wondered.

Lyna shrugged. "They're beasts. They probably hate everyone."

I shook my head. "No. It cannot be that simple. They knew who he was, and their hatred was singular. They simply consider us intruders. They appear hell bent on making him suffer, using the suffering of your clan as symbols of their hatred."

"What do you want me to say? All I know is that our people are suffering at their hands. And Zathrian is our keeper. He has no reason to lie to us or you. They hate him _because_ he is our leader. They want to make him a fool. They want you to doubt. And they certainly know that our group is a danger to them. That is why they make you question."

"She makes a good point," Alistair said.

Aedan walked away from the group, obviously deep in thought for a couple of minutes, before he returned. "Okay, I will admit to a little curiosity regarding any apparent relationship between Zathrian and these werewolves, but we've also been given a job to do. We need the help of the Dalish, and to gain that help, we need to help them. So, for the moment, nothing changes. We complete the job given, though we approach with an open mind. They've been cursed, so perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone."

"What do you mean?" Alistair asked.

"I mean we help the Dalish and the werewolves."

"What?" Alistair exclaimed, "You actually want to help them?"

"Alistair," I warned. It was amazing how using a simple tone could get my point across.

"Look, I know you've told us you were once one, Uhtred, but this is a little different. And why the hell would we want to help them anyway?"

"Because if it truly is a curse, then perhaps we can help lift it," Wynne stated, having silently approached our little group, "And knowing how these curses work, it must involve some sort of magic."

"The Veil is thin here, I can feel it," Morrigan said quietly, "I would believe that would contribute to any curse."

"I think there is more going on here than any of us know. Zathrian may have secrets. He may not. The werewolves have reasons to lie to us. For their protection. To sow seeds of doubt. But a curse is a curse. And they can be broken. But that is for later. First, there is finding Witherfang," Aedan stated.

"I'll bet you a shiny gold coin Witherfang isn't what Zathrian said it was," I stated. I looked at Lyna. "No offence to you or your clan, but I've seen this sort of thing play out before."

"None taken. I will admit to a slight interest myself, though I still believe Zathrian is only concerned about our well-being."

"Okay, for now, we move on. Keep your wits about you as I have no idea this forest is going to throw more surprises at us before we are said and done."

Aedan didn't realise how right he was.


	37. Chapter 37 - Blood of the Beast

I roared with laughter as we walked away from it. I honestly thought I'd seen everything. I'd been a werewolf. I'd seen Sovngarde. I'd fought and defeated dragons, including one who threatened to destroy our very existence. Vampires existed… Well, not on Thedas, but elsewhere. I'd seen some bizarre shit during my days as a warrior in Chorrol, and then as the Dragonborn while living in Skyrim.

But a talking, rhyming oak tree? That took the biscuit. Took the cake. Took the whole…

I was still laughing at the rear of the column, joined by Solona and Leliana. The former giggled away, no doubt because I found it all so funny, while Leliana smiled but probably thought I was being a bit of a fool. I know I was. I'm not exactly sure what I did find so funny. But it was.

"I can't believe we're being sent to look for a fucking acorn," I finally stated once my laughter died down.

"It's a harmless job, Uhtred," Leliana retorted, "You've probably done similar things before."

"How are we meant to find a single acorn?" Solona wondered.

"The tree suggested it was stolen. I doubt it was the Dalish. Probably not the werewolves either. So there must be others living in this forest," Leliana replied.

"What sort of lunatic would live here?" I asked.

We found out a few hours later.

Before that, we actually found darkspawn, and somewhat amusingly, I think they were as surprised to see us as we were them. Lyna had never seen darkspawn before, so was scared for about three seconds before the staff in her hand glowed and fire rained down on them. As there was only half a dozen or so of them, most of us barely had a chance to even wet out blades with their blood.

Once the darkspawn were handled, we moved on, still on guard but the forest was… well, it was weird, as it was alive. Not in the sense that trees and flowers are obviously living, but there was something unnatural about our surroundings. What kept going through my head was the warning _the veil is thin here._ I didn't think that related to the werewolf curse, but there was something slightly unsettling about the forest. Like that feeling which crawls up your neck, almost as if we were being constantly watched by… something.

Lyna and Aedan continued to lead, but I think by now, they were merely guessing the best way to go. I think if we were in serious danger, Lyna would find the way back to the Dalish camp, but I know I wasn't the only one feeling lost. The size of the forest beggared belief, and it wasn't reassuring when Morrigan stated it was probably far larger than we could possibly imagine.

Entering some sort of clearing, I heard Aedan call our column to a halt, all of us gathering together at the sight of, well, the only polite word I can think of using is lunatic. Full of boundless energy and incessant ranting, he paid us no mind as he continued doing whatever he was doing. "You know who this guy is?" Aedan asked of Lyna.

"I don't know who he is, but yes, hunters have returned to the camp with stories of a strange man in the forest. He's the only one who I think could have stolen the acorn."

Those of us with a modicum of sense left Aedan and Lyna to converse with the madman. I sat my arse on the ground, keeping my sword close, but as he was one lone lunatic, I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to try and attack us. Most of the group took a seat on the ground nearby, watching as Aedan and Lyna negotiated, or at least attempted communication, with someone who was clearly out of their mind. I wasn't the only one who found Aedan's increasing frustration amusing, the conversation apparently going around in circles. More than once his hand to his sheathed sword. It took Lyna to put the conversation back on track, gently moving his arm away each time.

I'm not sure how long it took, but the situation was finally resolved peacefully, the lunatic walking towards a nearby tree stump, eventually handing over a single acorn to Lyna. With what I assumed were thanks, she walked towards us with my brother almost meekly by her side.

"We've got it. We should return to the tree," Lyna stated.

"And the tree will open the way?" I asked.

"That was the promise. Let's see if the tree keeps it, shall we."

Sten muttered something about taking care of the lunatic, but as he had proven relatively harmless, we asked Shale to… escort Sten away from the clearing. Walking back to the oak tree proceeded without incident, most of us now relaxing, as any pack of wolves we saw were smart enough not to approach, while we hadn't seen too many packs of darkspawn. Even they appeared smart enough to avoid being this deep in the forest. _Huh, what does that make us then?_

The giant oak tree was delighted to have its acorn back, waxing lyrical about what it all meant. And it kept its promise, stating the magics of the forest would no longer bar the way. I know a couple of our mage companions had questions about just how the tree managed to talk, but it had already been a long couple of days, and I think all of us just wanted to find the werewolf lair and find out if we could even cure them. Or if they'd accept our help.

Finding our way back to the diverging path where the barrier had once stood, we were all relieved to find it had disappeared, the way clear ahead though it was now a case of walking into the unknown. None of us knew what was behind the barrier, so weapons were again unsheathed, warriors flanking the mages, me at the rear as always, making sure we were not flanked. I sometimes wondered if I shouldn't join Aedan up front, considering my Thu'um, but he liked knowing I was protecting us all at the rear. Anyway, I'd done my fair share of leading while fighting dragons. For the moment, I was happy to follow.

The forest didn't change beyond, though we walked a little slowly, far warier of our surroundings. Our entire group remained silent, ears listening for any sounds that appeared out of place. The trees loomed over us, almost closing in. If anyone felt claustrophobic, I'm sure they were growing anxious.

I don't think any of us knew what we were going to find behind the barrier. We knew the werewolf lair was around, but had no idea where it was or what it would look like. What we found to begin with surprised us all.

A Dalish elf appeared to have made camp in a small clearing. He had a staff, so was obviously a mage, and appeared as startled at seeing us as we were at seeing him. He got to his feet, and was ready to arm himself, before realising we were friendlies. It probably helped that Lyna was at the front too.

"Aneirin?" Lyna exclaimed, "You're alive?"

"Lyna! What are you doing here? Did Zathrian send you to find me?" Then his eyes moved all over us, and I could see the surprise, "And who are these people?" Then his eyes stopped on someone specific. "Wynne?" he asked quietly, "Is that really you?"

Wynne weaved her way to the front. "Aneirin, it's good to see you."

I had no idea who that was, but figured Aedan had an idea, as he immediately closed in, the group conversing quietly. From my position, I couldn't hear too much, but I could see Aneirin. He was relaxed, seeing the occasional nod or smile. They talked for a little while before the pair hugged, Aneirin said his farewells, and he walked back in the direction of the Dalish camp.

"You'd better tell them what that was all about, Wynne," Aedan suggested.

"The kindly old woman you see standing before you hasn't always been this way. In my youth, I could be hot-headed, temperamental, impatient, in a hurry to improve and expecting the same from my apprentices. Aneirin was a good child, coming to us far older than usual, but I pushed him too hard, too soon." She looked at Lyna. "He also spoke of his people constantly, and wanted to seek you out. I didn't take him seriously, considering it nothing but idle fantasy. Little did I know."

"What happened?" Lyna asked.

"He escaped. But those of us who know the Circles realise the dangers of escaping. Templars have phylacteries that help track down apostate mages. And from what I was told, Aneirin was tracked down and… the situation resolved."

"You thought he was dead," Leliana stated. It wasn't a question, Wynne simply nodding.

"We found him, Wynne. He was grievously injured but we nursed him back to health. And he's been part of our group for a long time now," Lyna explained.

"I'm just glad he's doing okay."

For those wondering, Wynne didn't turn into a blubbering wreck upon the reunion with her former, once thought dead apprentice. In fact, it appeared a long carried weight had been lifted from her shoulders. I'd spoken to Wynne often in camp, but the subject of Aneirin had never come up. I assume it was something deeply personal that she would only share with those who knew her best. Aedan, as leader of our little group, spoke to everyone, every day, whether in camp or on the road. Little wonder he knew her secrets.

We moved on again, passing by long abandoned ruins, the forest continuing to close in around us, the path growing ever darker. Even I was growing a little concerned, particularly as sunlight was starting to fade, and I knew none of us would want to wander the forest in darkness. As suddenly as the forest closed in around us, the path turned sharply and we entered another large clearing. Ahead of us was the entrance to some long abandoned ruins. I had no idea who would have built them. Alistair usually had an eye for such things.

The werewolves were waiting for us once again. In particular one werewolf, Swiftrunner. Somewhat surprisingly, he was alone, though I could see a trio of werewolves in the distance.

"You are stronger than we could have anticipated, I will credit your group that much. But none of you belong here. Leave this place!"

Swiftrunner roared, and werewolves descended from the surrounding trees. Four werewolves turned into at least a dozen. All Aedan did was turn and wave me forward. "Tell them what we all know," he asked of me.

"Lycanthropy is a disease that can be cured. We can help you," I said.

Swiftrunner snorted. "You will try any tricks to gain entrance. We do not believe your lies, human."

"I was once like you, but I was cured. I'm not sure how we cure you on this world, but it is a disease. And diseases can be cured."

"You're not here to help us. You were sent by the Dalish to kill Witherfang!"

While we were expecting an attack, the surprise of it did catch some of us by surprise. Standing as close to Swiftrunner as we were, I took a swipe across my chest, Aedan left bleeding from a wound on his arm. Magic spells quickly descended upon the werewolves, and those brief moments allowed me to unsheathe my weapon and start swinging.

Having been a werewolf myself at one point, I didn't like killing them. But if they were going to act like mindless beasts, then I would have no problem putting them down like that. I put my sword through at least one, its claws coming far too close to my face for comfort. I'd earned a couple of scars during my time on Thedas, replacing those I'd earned over my years at home, but I didn't particularly want to be disfigured by the strike of a werewolf.

We quickly had the upper hand, and although I didn't want to, Aedan and I closed on Swiftrunner. "Please don't make us do this," I pleaded.

He merely growled at us, ready to go down swinging. I had to give a grudging amount of respect for his bravery. But shake my head at such stupidity.

Just as we were about to strike, I found myself knocked onto my arse, my brother falling into me. I pushed him off to find a pure white wolf looking at us, putting itself between us and Swiftrunner. It didn't growl. Didn't bark. It howled, sensing it must have echoed across the entire forest. Then, as quickly as it appeared, the wolf turned and ran, following Switftrunner and the surviving werewolves.

Approaching the ruins, it had been another long day, and I wasn't the only one thinking that entering the lair would be difficult work. We had no idea how many werewolves lay within and we knew it would be a long, gruelling battle until we found Witherfang. Or whatever else happened to lie inside. Aedan, Alistair and I gathered together and discussed what we should do, eventually deciding to make camp a little way back and would then entire the lair in the morning. We would continue to try and convince them that we would help find a cure, but if they continued to refuse peace, we would bring war.

We built a fire, set up our tents and cooked dinner. Most headed for an early night, thinking we should enter the lair not long after daybreak, figuring we could be fighting all day, if the ruin was large. None of us knew what to actually expect.

A few hours later, with the campfire burning bright, and the forest appearing to be rather quiet, I took a seat on one of the logs and passed a few minutes simply staring into it. Though I was on watch, I was confident enough that nothing would take me by surprise. I kept an ear out for anything approaching, but I figured the werewolves would keep away from us, hiding within their lair, and any wild animals would probably be asleep. As for darkspawn, we hadn't seen any for some time, and I didn't think they'd get this close to the lair either.

"Uhtred," a voice whispered.

I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound of the voice, mostly because it wasn't Leliana or Solona. I know their voices, so they wouldn't have surprised me, and figuring they'd just want to talk, or would want something else personal. I turned towards it to see Brosca, of all people, walking quietly towards me, taking a seat on the log next to me.

"I didn't think you would be taking watch and would instead by all cuddled up next to Aly."

"I was. But I just wanted to talk to you in private."

"Oh, about what?"

"I'm going to ask this bluntly, Uhtred. Have you ever fucked a dwarf?"

I had to cover my mouth to stop the loud laugh that nearly escaped my mouth. Then I looked at her in part surprise, part… rising anger. "Hang on a second. What about Alistair?"

She laid a hand on my forearm. "Please, Uhtred. I love Alistair. And it is because of that I am asking that question. So, I will ask you again. Have you ever fucked a dwarf?"

"Yes. Just the one, but more than once over a couple of days."

"And what did you think?"

"Well, pretty much the same as a human. Slightly different too. But a good sort of different."

"Okay, good. That makes asking the next question a little easier. How would you like to fuck me?"

"Which would lead me back to the original question of 'What about Alistair?'"

"He'd be involved too."

I took a few seconds to put that altogether in my mind. "So… You're talking about a threesome?"

"Yes."

"Why on earth do you want someone else… You know what, never mind. Considering my circumstances, I guess I should just shut up."

Now she shrugged. "Listen, I love Alistair. But… Well… I see Leliana and Solona, and I find myself wondering… We're not talking open relationship or anything, but I've mentioned to Alistair that I would like to 'experiment'. Surprisingly, when I mentioned you, he was rather agreeable. He likes you simply because the advice you've given him has helped him, and he considers you a friend. And he's rather open-minded and willing to try new things. Um, to a point. Obviously he's not thinking of what your brother and Zevran got up to."

"So he's agreed to this idea?"

"Yes."

"Listen, I'm flattered by the idea but…"

"I have already spoken to Leliana and Solona. I speak to them often about many things. You are often a topic of conversation."

"I am?"

Her hand moved to my thigh. "Please, Uhtred, they both speak at length about… yours." I almost burst into laughter again, though almost jumped when her hand slid further up towards my crotch. "So, how does the idea of fucking me sound? Because, I will be incredibly honest with you, I need to find out if everything Leliana and Solona talk about is true or not."

"As long as Alistair is fine with all this, sure, why not." I paused before adding, "I'm assuming since you've spoken to Leliana and Solona that they are okay with this?"

"I have spoken to them about this. As long as you talk to them first, they will be fine with it. And I will talk to Alistair and organise it all. I'm thinking when we return to Redcliffe, or sometime in Denerim during the Landsmeet. If we don't have time, we can always do it once all is said and done. We can make a real night of it. Do you find like that idea?"

"I do, as long as others are okay with it." I paused a moment. "You've done it before, I assume?"

The smirk she returned answered the question, though she added, "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking, if Alistair wasn't around, I'd throw you on the ground right now and not wait until Redcliffe or Denerim."

She smiled, kissed my cheek, then whispered in my ear, "Something to think about for the rest of the night. I'll just tell a white lie and tell Alistair I was thinking of him."

The next morning wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Brosca didn't say a word about our conversation. Alistair was as friendly as always, and we chatted about what we would find upon entering the lair. Aedan approached me and we put together a plan. It wasn't sophisticated and the only major change was that he wanted me in front, hopefully to persuade the werewolves that I had once been like them and that we all wanted to help. I was doubtful they'd listen, but I was willing to take the lead to prevent further bloodshed.

The entrance to their lair was open, the doors that once kept out the elements having long fall off and apart. That didn't mean there was light inside, and it was the work of mages to help provide illumination as we entered the ruins. They were similar to others we had explored before, though Alistair mentioned the ruins had hints of both Tevinter and elven origin. Lyna was startled by that revelation. I asked what that could possibly mean, but all Alistair could do was shrug his shoulders and admit he didn't know. The architecture was what it was.

Werewolves were lying in wait, of course. No sign of Swiftrunner or the white wolf. And there was no chance of talking. As soon as they saw us, the werewolves attacked. We met force with force, and I quickly blooded my blade. I remember being a werewolf, the speed of movement, the better eyesight, hearing and smell. I remembered all the advantages. And they had numbers at their disposal, and they knew the layout of the ruins. I'm sure I wasn't the only one wary of walking into traps.

They had their own advantages, we had ours. Lyna was new to our group. The rest of us had been working together for some time now. We worked as a well drilled unit. Warriors usually at the front, or protecting flanks. Those with bows to the rear. Mages in the centre, protected by the warriors.

We killed in great numbers. The werewolves got in a few hits. None of us was left unbloodied, but Wynne and Lyna had healing magic, so kept us alive and fighting at least. And while we may have taken hits, the werewolves were brave, I'll give them that, but they had no response to our overwhelming strength and power. We moved together slowly, cautiously, but inexorably. We would not be stopped until we had either killed them all or someone finally talked to us.

Then we entered the room with giant spiders. A million memories of ruins in Skyrim, and of the Deep Roads, came flooding back. And I almost shit my pants at the sight of them.

Aedan knew something was wrong immediately as I stopped, dead in my tracks, fighting the fear that bubbled up. It was a new feeling and even caught me by surprise. I have very few fears, but after fighting all those spiders in the Deep Roads, I never wanted to see another spider for as long as I lived. So while Aedan, Sten and the two dwarves stepped forward, swinging weapons with precision, I simply closed my eyes, took a deep breath, swallowed the fear, then went spider hunting.

No-one said a word once all the spiders were dead, though I asked the mages to burn all the webbing. That caused a few more to descend, and we killed those too. Once we were sure everything in that room besides us was dead, I sheathed my sword and looked at my hand. I'm not sure if it was adrenaline or fear, but it shook for some time.

"Are you okay?" Aedan asked quietly.

"I don't fear many things. But spiders? I'd rather fight dragons or darkspawn."

"I feel the same way," Brosca admitted.

"Yeah, but you have the excuse of having found yourself on the ground underneath one," I retorted.

"Why the fear then?" she wondered.

"Ruins in Skyrim were always full of them. You would think I'd get used to it, but no, there comes a point when you've just had enough, and that kernel of fear deep inside explodes into something else. I've always just bitten down the fear, but I guess even I have my limits. Give me a dragon ten times out of ten."

Unsheathing my sword again, I started to feel better, my hand stopped shaking, and after asking if we were all ready to go, we stepped around the spider bodies and headed for the exit. Our mage colleagues continued to provide light, the ruins crumbling and, while there were a few gaps in the ceiling, they didn't provide a lot of light.

The path started to descend, and I was left wondering just how large this ruin was, and how long it would take us to find these werewolves. We walked for a good few minutes with no sign of any life, and I know I wasn't the only one thinking we were walking into some sort of trap.

It wasn't a trap we eventually walked into. I heard one or two of my colleagues grow concerned at sounds we could hear in the distance. The sounds were familiar, but I didn't think it would be possible we'd find one of those in the ruins. That would have been impossible. Before I knew it, I was walking ahead by myself, most of my companions coming to a stop at the size of the hall we had entered. I have no idea how old the ruin was, but the murals that had once been painted on the ceiling, walls and floor had faded, and there was little chance of deciphering what this hall may once have been for. But it was the mosaic underneath our feet that grabbed attention. I couldn't decipher it, and by the time I'd moved on for the others to take a look, something else descended from what must have been its hiding spot above us, landing no more than a couple of feet in front of me.

Sword already in hand, all I did was raise it as I yelled, "Dragon!"

It was smaller than dragons I was used to fighting. I knew dragons on Thedas lay eggs, so the dragon in front of me wasn't a baby, but it wasn't a fully-grown adult either. That didn't make it any less dangerous as it turned quickly a circle, using its tail to knock a couple of my colleagues off their feet before they even knew what was happening. With it not being as large, my usual ideas went out the window. We'd have to take it down from the ground.

First, though, was to show the dragon and my colleagues my gift once more. Out of my peripherals, I could see my colleagues start to ring the dragon, but it only had eyes for me. The dragon tried once, twice, three times to bite me, using my shield the first two times just to block, timing it right the third time to smack it in the head. It wasn't the hardest hit, but it was enough to leave it momentarily stunned, allowing me to take a step or two back, hearing Aedan yell out for everyone to be ready before I used the full force of my Thu'um.

"IIZ – SLEN – NUS!"

The dragon froze solid, and I could see the confusion on the faces of my colleagues. Pointing my sword at the dragon, I yelled, "Mages! Stonefist!"

The ice holding the dragon immediately began to crack as balls of rock were fired from all directions. Continuing to issue instructions, I gestured to the two dwarves. "Duran, Ohgren, turn this dragon into ice cubes."

With the mages continuing to hurl rocks, and the two dwarves cutting into the dragon with their giant axes, the dragon had no chance of surviving for very long. The ice did eventually melt after a few minutes, and I didn't even have the chance to take a killing blow, as the dragon immediately dropped to the ground, blood gushing from innumerable wounds. As I said, it wasn't even fully grown, and I took absolutely no pleasure in ordering the killing the creature. As always, I just did what needed to be done.

After the excitement of fighting a dragon, despite it being a rather shorter battle than I was used to, the enemies we faced afterwards were not as difficult, and didn't require the use of my Thu'um again. In addition to the occasional pack of werewolves on patrol, the ruin was also full of the undead, including skeletons, and also the occasional demon. We handled all of that without any major problems. There was the occasional wound taken, some blood spilled, though Wynne always managed to heal the wounded.

I was still in the lead as we continued to head ever downwards. I was always amazed at the size of ruins I would find myself adventuring through, and though they were starting to crumble most of the time, considering many had been standing for thousands of years, I did sometimes wonder if I would be walking through at just the wrong time, and the roof would come crushing down on top of me. It hadn't happened yet, but there was always a first time.

The werewolves would have known we were coming. We'd enough bodies behind us that word would surely have been passed to where they were based. So it was little surprise that we were finally greeted by a different werewolf, who didn't immediately attack us on sight. I could see its eyes watch the size of our party as we stood in attack positions, but as they didn't move to attack us for once, I let my own weapon to drop to my side. A quick glance suggested that my colleagues would follow my example, for the moment at least.

"We do not wish any more of our people hurt, stranger. Are you willing to parley?"

"I would have parlayed as soon as we entered if you had no attacked us. As I told Swiftrunner outside, we can resolve this without any more deaths, and we may even help find a cure," I replied.

"What about the Dalish?" Lyna asked.

"That is different," the werewolf replied, looking her direction, before looking at me again, "But the Lady wishes to speak with you, outsider. She wishes to hear your story and of your apparent cure. She also believes you have not been told the full story of how we came to be. Therefore, she has asked me to escort you to her."

"The Lady? Who is she?" I asked.

"You will see soon, stranger. But I can assure you that she means you no harm. She is a peaceful creature, as long as you are peaceful in return. Is your acceptance of our parley an honest one?"

I sheathed my sword and nodded. "It is. Please, lead the way." I glanced left and right, to see a few of my companions look unsure. "Sheathe all weapons. We can resolve this issue peacefully. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who would like to meet this Lady."

Despite one or two grumbles, everyone followed my order and we followed the werewolf into their lair. I'll be honest, I expected the Lady to be a werewolf, just a different sort of werewolf. I'd taken half a guess that the white wolf we had seen was somehow related.

The Lady was not what I expected at all.


	38. Chapter 38 - Sweet Release

The Lady of the Forest was not a werewolf, so my original assumption was incorrect. Was she Witherfang in another form? I had an inkling she was. But what I figured out quickly is that she was something… more. More than a werewolf. More than a mortal. She was… It's hard to think of a word to describe such a creature. She was many things combined. Smarter people than myself could probably explain it much better.

Entering the lair itself, I did wonder if we were making a mistake. Though we still had weapons, all were sheathed, and there were numerous werewolves. Double, if not triple our number, and I figured there would have been more too. But while they roared and growled at the sight of us entering their lair, they stayed back. Angered, but not willing to attack us.

In front of us stood Swiftrunner, flanked by at least a dozen werewolves. They roared, and they howled, and again I was concerned. But I kept my hands away from my weapons. I did not know if werewolves believed in things such as honour, but they had offered to parley, so I would continue to give them a modicum of trust, until they earned either my respect or my ire.

From between the flanks of werewolves walked… Well, she looked like a woman, but she also… Well, to put it simply, it looked like she was half-human, half-tree. It sounds strange, it was even weirder to see. I'd seen a lot of strange thing over the years, as I'm oft to say, and I can honestly say I'd seen more in my two years on Thedas than in all my years on Skyrim.

Her mere presence appeared to calm the werewolves, all of them falling to one knee. I noticed her brush their shoulders as she passed, and it appeared to soothe them. I'm not sure how, but the lair was immediately felt peaceful. Even the werewolves that ringed us had calmed down, no longer appearing to be on the verge of wanting to tear us to shreds.

"I bid you welcome, mortals. I am the Lady of the Forest."

Even her voice was soothing. But she was friendly, and that was the important thing. "Pleased to meet you. I am Uhtred. And, I'll admit, you're not what I was expecting."

"Me neither," Aedan added, "Who or what are you?"

"It is a long story, mortal. The easiest way to put it is that I am the very spirit of this forest. Or its heart."

"You're a spirit?" I asked, surprised at the admission.

"Yes. And I would have revealed myself earlier, but… I was unsure how you would react."

"We should not be speaking to them, my Lady! We should push them out of the forest with the elves!" Swiftrunner demanded.

I'll admit I just looked at him and smiled. The Lady turned to him and smiled too, though hers was tinged with sadness. "Hush, Swiftrunner," she stated gently, "Your urge to do battle has only led to the deaths of those you wish to save. Is that what you want?"

"No, my Lady. Anything but that."

"And killing your kind has brought us no pleasure. We wished to speak before entering this ruin," I added.

"Swiftrunner and the others merely wished to protect me, unsure of how you would react to the truth, outsider. But now that you are here, I am wondering if you are willing to hear it." Her eyes searched our group, and they fell on someone in particular. "I do wonder if your elven friend is aware of the truth of how I and we came to be. And how these werewolves around us came into being."

"Lyna?" I heard Aedan asked.

"I am willing to hear the spirit speak, Warden."

"Before we continue, my Lady, I wish to inform you that I was once a werewolf. I know that what is happening here is the result of a curse. I just don't know how they have become to be cursed. Do you know?"

"That is part of the long story you need to hear, mortal. Do you wish to hear it?"

I gestured politely. "Please. As agreed, we are here to parley, and I can speak for all my colleagues that we wish to end this cycle of violence. There is no reason why this cannot end in peace and a cure."

The werewolves as a whole backed off, now completely non-threatening. And I took my sheathed sword from my hip, lay it on the ground, then sat down. Most of my companions followed my example. We listened with rapt attention as the Lady of the Forest shared the story.

"As I said, I am the spirit of this forest, not drawn from behind the Veil, but the very essence, the lifeblood of the forest itself. I am its heart and its soul. I was brought forth and bound to the body of a white wolf, a wolf that you have been called Witherfang. It was through this binding that the curse of lycanthropy came to be, and that led to the werewolves you now see before you."

"And who brought forth your spirit?" I asked, already knowing the response, but figuring those who hadn't figured it out needed to hear.

"The one you call Zathrian. But there is a story as to why he did. Centuries ago, his children were attacked by humans who lived near the forest. He had two children. A son, who he found murdered, and a daughter, who was raped by them. Though his daughter survived the attack, she took her own life once she realised that she had been left pregnant by the attack.

Zathrian, as the father of now two deceased children, and overcome with grief, plotted his revenge. It is he who is responsible for the curse. I am not sure he intended for the curse to have lasted as long as it has. But hundreds of innocent humans, who had nothing to do with the original crime, have suffered because of it.

We seek to end the curse, mortal. The crimes committed against Zathrian's children were grave, but they were committed centuries ago by those who are long dead."

"A sad tale, my Lady," I said.

"But do you believe it?"

I glanced towards Lyna. She met my eyes, waited a few seconds, before she nodded. I looked around and was only met by nods. "Myself and all my companions believe your story. So the only question I have is; what do we have to do?"

"Only Zathrian can cure us. That is the only reason why I am still alive. And I believe that is the only reason why he still lives."

"No-one knows how old he is. He has been the Keeper of our clan for a long time," Lyna added.

"And the chances of him agreeing to helping lift the curse?" Aedan wondered.

Lyna shook her head. "His heart is full of hate. He cares for our clan, of course, but the fact he has sent us here to kill suggests all you really need to know. It will take some convincing."

Aedan got to his feet. "Lyna, you should come with me. I can usually convince people, but having one of his own people make the request should help convince him if he won't listen to me. Uhtred, you'll wait here?"

"Aye."

"I will ensure the path is clear, mortal. The forest will guide you back to camp."

Aedan disappeared with Lyna, taking the other Wardens with him for good measure, left with the feeling that, if Zathrian didn't come willingly, Aedan would bring him back with a sword digging into his spine. That left me with the rest, including Leliana, who started to wander around though she and the rest were left undisturbed by the werewolves. The presence of the Lady appeared to keep them calm, and considering we had relaxed completely, that had helped nearly all the tension disappear.

"You were a werewolf?" the Lady asked.

"It's a long story, like your own. And the disease was different where I am from."

"But you were cured?"

"I was. It was a blood curse, much like the werewolves here suffer. But since we are now alone, how will the cure happen?"

"Only Zathrian can end it. How he does that? I have an idea. And if you think about it, mortal, you already know the answer. The only choice is if Zathrian does it willingly or not."

"It may take some convincing. I didn't speak to him much while at their camp, but the few words we shared suggested there is only hate."

"If I may ask, how did you become a werewolf, mortal?"

"It was a choice. That is the difference between the werewolves here and many of the werewolves where I am from."

"Why did you choose to become such a… creature?"

I heard the surprise in the tone of the Lady. All I could do was shrug before replying, "I was told of the advantages of becoming a werewolf. Heightened senses. Increased strength. I could even survive on little sleep due to the effect of blood that flowed through my veins. But I was told the effect on the soul was corrupting, so when I was told I would need to travel to Sovngarde, which is the heaven of the Nords, I cured myself of the disease. I have no desire to ever become one again."

"Is that why you were so eager to help us?"

"I have a feeling the werewolves around you became them not through their choice."

"You would be correct."

"Then helping them is the right thing to do."

"We may need your help convincing Zathrian, even if he does come."

I nodded. "I will do what is necessary, though would prefer to avoid bloodshed."

"As would I."

The Lady continued to soothe the werewolves, some still angry at our very presence in their lair. But I remembered what it was like to have the blood of the beast flowing through my veins. Many advantages, but there were enough disadvantages that, when told a cure would save my very soul, I was eager to do it. I did wonder from time to time if any of my friends back in Skyrim had cured themselves. I figured the twins would have done so by now, but Aela probably wouldn't have.

I eventually joined Leliana as we wandered the lair. Signs of what the ruin may have been were few and far between. There were no signs of anything to do with the Chantry, at least according to her. She was no historian, but she believed there were signs, however faint, that the ruin may have once been elven, though that would have been millennia before.

Aedan and the others had taken quite a while by the time I felt tired and hungry, so those of us who remained eventually built a small fire, asking the Lady first for permission, simply to be polite, before we gathered our few bits of food left and finally had something to eat.

"So, you think the elf will come willingly?" Ohgren wondered.

"If he doesn't, tie him up and drag him here," Sten muttered, "Brook no argument. This elf is clearly responsible for these werewolves."

"I'm surprised you care, qunari," Morrigan stated.

"I do not understand how they have come to be. But it surprises me not that elves would be involved, if not responsible. If these werewolves are humans, then I see no reason why we cannot at least help them."

"I thought you would have thought of them weak or something," I retorted, not to argue, just making a point.

"Then you misunderstand me, and our society. I have no doubt if these people were human, that they are likely innocent and have been cursed due to the elf being brought back here. As for the Lady, I do not understand spirits, but she appears harmless, at least."

"What do you think, Morrigan?" I asked.

She shrugged, though met my eyes and I saw the smirk. "I know what you think I will say, Uhtred. Therefore, I will remain silent."

"Colour me shocked. But do you not think the werewolves deserve at least a chance to be saved?"

She was silent, and it was clear she actually gave my question some thought. Eventually, to my slight surprise, she nodded. "I guess there is no harm in trying. I think Zathrian is foolish for meddling with spirits in such a manner. I actually pity the Lady."

"Uhtred, a question."

"Ask, Zevran. I may have the answer."

"Your brother won't… He won't do anything to all the Dalish, will he?"

"Whatever would give you that idea?"

"He has been gone for some time now. I wonder if something has happened. Or if Zathrian has said something out of turn."

"Why the concern?"

"Though I agree with the mage about Zathrian himself, I empathise with the Dalish. My mother… Well, let's just say, before I ended up with the Crows, I have faint memories of this life."

I think that caught all of us by surprise. "I'm sorry," I said, and I meant it too.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago, and she is a woman I don't remember. But, still, I can empathise with the Dalish. Though I too would prefer to see all of this end well for both parties. There has already been too much death."

"You going soft on us, Zevran?" Ohgren asked, before barking with laughter.

"Uhtred, your time in Skyrim. How often did stories end happily?" Zevran asked.

"Hardly ever. Too often you'd be sent on a job to find someone, and they'd already be dead. Or they'd have turned against the people they should have been protecting. Or they'd be a werewolf. Or a vampire. Or any number of other things. Just occasionally, I'd actually manage to save the day, but all too often, it would end in blood, heartbreak and death."

Zevran looked from me to Ohgren. "That is why. My job has always ended in death. For once, I would like to see life."

I'm not sure what time it was, but after eating and sitting around the fire not doing a whole lot, I eventually perched myself against a wall, Leliana leaning back against me, and we eventually fell asleep. I'm not sure how long we slept for, but I found myself woken by a kick into my left boot, opening an eye to see Alistair. After gently shaking Leliana awake, I got to my feet and, after a good yawn, stated, "You're finally back."

Alistair shook his head, and he glared daggers in the direction of Zathrian. "It took a lot of convincing, arguing and debating to get him to even agree to come here," he muttered, "If it had taken much longer, it would have taken a sword or two to convince him."

"He did come, though."

"Yes, but…" He jerked his head in the direction of Zathrian and Aedan. The Lady and the werewolves gathered in front of them. The reaction of the werewolves was as you would expect. Ready to tear him to shreds if let off the leash. But I knew the Lady would not allow that. Or, at least, would not allow that yet. I believed her when she said peace was achievable.

I stepped forward to join Aedan and Zathrian, my brother on the other side of the elf. Zathrian was a step or two further forward. Aedan glanced in my direction and returned the smallest of nods. Looking back towards the Lady, I made a gesture to my dagger. She saw it but didn't give away she had noticed. Otherwise, I stayed completely still, willing to let the discussion flow without interruption, hopeful that the two could come to some agreement.

"So, spirit, you've taken a name, have you? Lady of the Forest, I believe." He gestured across the werewolves. "And I believe these pets have been given names too. How cute."

"Zathrian!" my brother growled, "Do you need to taunt them?"

The Lady just smiled, peaceful as always. _Witherfang must be the release of rage._ "It was they who gave me that name, Zathrian. And the names they take – Swiftrunner, for example – are their own. They all follow me as I help them find who they are."

Zathrian just scoffed. "Who they are has not changed from whom their ancestors were. Wild savages! Worthless dogs! Their twisted shape only mirrors their monstrous hearts!"

That led to growling from the werewolves, and it was only Swiftrunner holding a few of them back that stopped Zathrian being attacked. I was ready to take my dagger, not to defend Zathrian, but to shut him up. Once the werewolves calmed down, albeit only slightly, Swiftrunner took a step forward. "He will help us, my Lady. It is as I warned you. He is not here to talk!"

I didn't think Swiftrunner would attack, but a dismissed gesture from Zathrian only riled him further. "I am here to talk, beast, though I see little point in it." He looked at my brother. "This Grey Warden seems to see a benefit in us conversing, but we all know where this discussion will lead. It's in your nature."

Now the Lady stepped forward. The werewolves immediately grew nervous, while even I wanted to step forward between her and Zathrian. But she was not dangerous, at least in her current form, which concerned me, as I was unsure what Zathrian's intentions truly were.

"It does not have to be this way, Zathrian. There is room in your heart for compassion. Surely your retribution is spent."

He stepped forward, slightly taller than the Lady, looking down at her. I couldn't see his face, but his body language spoke volumes. Rage. Nothing but rage. "My retribution is eternal, spirit, as is my pain. This is justice, no more."

The Lady smiled, and I knew she was going to provide the truth, something we had already discussed, and it was unlikely Zathrian knew we knew. "Are you certain your pain is the only reason you will not end the curse? Have you told all these mortals how it was created? I am the spirit of this forest, not pulled from beyond the Veil, but from the trees, the rock, the very soil that you walk over every day. I am not a victim of possession. No, I was bound to the wolf, two become one."

"Such a spell could not occur without blood," Wynne stated from just behind me.

"You are correct, mortal. The curse and his life are intertwined. That is why he does not wish to cure us. As long as the curse exists, so does he." She stepped forward again, another dagger to the heart. "Your people believe you have rediscovered the immortality of their ancestors, Zathrian, but that is not true. So long as the curse exists, so do you."

"Is that true, Keeper?" Lyna asked. There was no point him replying. She already knew the truth. The heartbreak in her tone was unmissable.

He still denied it. Despite all the evidence. Despite the fact I know for a fact that all of us believed the spirit. Despite the fact he was now surrounded by those who hated him, and those who would not support him, he denied it.

"How do we end the curse? Kill him?" I asked flatly. I'd put the dagger in his back at a moment's notice. He did not deserve an honourable death. It was only a warrior's self-control and discipline stopping me from doing something at that moment.

"No, the curse has a life of its own, though Zathrian's life depends on it. His death plays a part in its ending, though," the Lady replied.

It spiralled from there. The werewolves stepped forward, ready to kill. Zathrian simply taunted them, the spirit, even us. Aedan looked between he and the spirit, then he glanced at me, and gave me the briefest of nods. Before anyone could react, I had the dagger in my right hand, my left arm around Zathrian, the dagger at his neck.

"Kill me and…" he started to warn. I just let him feel the blade against his skin.

"I have seen enough blood curses to last a lifetime," I whispered into his ear, "But let it be known that this one will end, and it will end now. These people have done nothing to you, Zathrian. Your son and daughter are dead. I am sorry they are dead. Believe me, I know what it is like to lose those you love most. But anyone involved in their deaths is now dead. Their children, their grandchildren, their great-grandchildren… All of them dead. The werewolves in front of you are beasts because of the cursed blood, not because of who they are at heart.

And then let us talk of the spirit. A peaceful entity, that simply provided life to the forest. And you twisted and corrupted it. The Lady of the Forest in front of us is the remaining peaceful part of that entity, Witherfang the corrupted, angry part."

"They deserved…"

I pressed the dagger again, this time ensuring I draw a little blood. "Shut up," I whispered, the sort of tone that was usually more intimidating that yelling, "You are nothing but a vessel full of hate, Zathrian. And your hate has now impacted the very clan you are meant to protect. Can you not see that all this can be resolved peacefully? All you need to do is die. End the curse. End the lie that is your life. Free the spirit, who is innocent in all of this. She did not ask to be bound. All she did was provide life to the forest. Witherfang is your fault, Zathrian. Your responsibility. Yours, and yours alone."

He sagged as I held him. "I… Mercy is something I no longer know… The hatred… It consumes me."

I looked at the spirit, understanding what would happen. I'm not a smart man, but even I could figure out how this was going to end, if it ended the way we wanted. "My Lady, you are as bound to this curse as Zathrian. Are you ready for this to end?"

The Lady smiled again. Whenever she did, I noticed the werewolves calmed. Even I felt my heartbeat slow. "He is my maker, mortal. Through him I was given form and consciousness where none existed. I have known pain and love, hope and fear. All the joy that is life." The smiled faded, and she was suddenly sad. "Yet of all the things I desire, it is an end to all this. I beg you, maker. Show mercy. Put an end to me."

"Do the right thing, Zathrian. End the curse. Show them mercy. Make your final act a good one," I whispered in his ear, before I let him go, immediately sheathing the dagger. I stepped back until I was in a line with all my colleagues, watching as Zathrian suddenly appeared to be the old man he was.

Dropping to a knee, he looked at the ground, and I think he was weeping. "You shame me, spirit," he mumbled, "I am an old man. Long past his time." He turned and looked at Lyna. "Tell them the truth, Lyna. The clan must know. No more lies."

"As you wish, _hahren_."

"I will end the curse, spirit. It is time to end all of this."

"Thank you, maker."

The werewolves gathered around the spirit, all of them calm, many taking a moment to be touched one last time by the Lady. I have no idea what magic was used by Zathrian. I didn't ask then; I didn't ask later. All he did was raise his staff to the sky, then slam the end into the ground. It took barely five seconds for Zathrian to drop the staff before he collapsed to the ground. Even through the legs of the werewolves, we could see his eyes were lifeless.

I kept my eyes on the Lady, the werewolves crowding in close, before a blinding light caused me to look away. By the time I looked back, the Lady was gone, and the werewolves were once again human. In the middle of them all was the body of Zathrian, now looking old and withered, left to wonder just how old he really had been. Aedan rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Well said, brother. And I thought I was gifted with a silver tongue."

"As I said, I've seen enough blood curses. Even lived through one myself. It was time for this one to end."

The humans immediately stepped forward, shaking all our hands, plenty of hugs being shared too. Their joy at being released from the curse was immense, and I think everyone from our group was smiling. Though the forest was no doubt at peace, we agreed to escort the humans out of the forest. Lyna also asked that we carry Zathrian back, and we figured that since his last act had been generous, our group could match it. We found enough supplies to build a crude stretcher, Sten and Alistair agreeing to carry it.

It was still dark upon exiting the ruin, the reformed humans showing us a shortcut back to the surface. Aedan was about to ask the mages to provide some light when a pack of fireflies appeared out of nowhere, immediately providing light for us to guide the way.

"The spirit," I whispered, unable to stop myself looking around and smiling.

"Listen," Aedan asked, waiting a few seconds before adding, "Doesn't it just sound more peaceful?"

"Feels it too. The Veil is still thin but… The forest is mending already," Morrigan added, "The spirit is finally at peace."

The fireflies stayed with us until reaching the Dalish camp. I swear to the gods the route we took was far quicker than that we had walked towards the ruins, further evidence the forest had done all it could to protect the spirit. Daylight was starting to filter through the trees by the time of our arrival, the Dalish meeting at the edge of the camp. They didn't miss the fact we carried Zathrian on a stretcher, quite obviously dead. But their reaction wasn't one of anger. I think they knew what was going to happen when he left with the Grey Wardens.

I wasn't sure how Dalish society worked, but an elven woman by the name of Lanaya immediately stepped forward and took control. Lyna explained that Lanaya had been second to Zathrian, so had spent many years in his shadow, learning what it takes to look after a Dalish camp.

"I never thought I would become the new Keeper in this manner," Lanaya said a couple of hours later, after we had sat down and explained everything that happened at the ruin, and also explained just what Zathrian had been responsible for.

"His last act was one of mercy," Lyna replied, "Though we must not forget what he did, he admitted his faults, and he did finally free these people. He gave his life so the spirit could be free, and so these humans can now live their lives as they should."

"I'm not sure what I can say to you," Lanaya said, looking across the group of reformed humans, "All I can say is that, with the Blight taking hold of this land, that you are welcome to remain with us until it is safe to leave the forest. It is the least we can do."

The reformed humans were full of thanks, happy enough to simply not be werewolves again, and they certainly apportioned no blame to the other Dalish. The new Keeper then offered us a place to stay until we decided to leave. Aedan thanked them, and said we would remain no more than a couple of more days. We still had much work to do, but Lanaya offered her hand to my brother, assuring him that the Dalish would honour the treaties, and that the Dalish would stand with the dwarves, the mages, and all others who would fight the darkspawn.

That night, our group gathered around a campfire and discussed what we would do next. Aedan put it rather simply. "Unless anyone has something urgent that must be taken care of, we will return to Redcliffe and inform Arl Eamon that the time to call the Landsmeet is now. If you have anything personal, anything at all, let me know and I will see if I can help."

"I will talk to you once we're done here," Morrigan said. I had no idea what she wanted. Aedan simply nodded.

"Before we return to Redcliffe, I believe we should return to Ostagar," Alistair requested.

"Whatever for?" Duran asked, "Surely it will be nothing more than a battlefield, full of dead bodies."

"We must find the body of the king. It has been some time since the battle, but he was my brother, even if in name only, and I want to know what the darkspawn has done with it."

"If the area is still crawling with darkspawn, we could get a few kills at the same time," Brosca suggested, "It probably won't mean much, but better killing them now than later."

"Anything else?" Aedan asked. I think the rest of us shook our heads. "Very well. Rest up over the next day or two. Once we leave, we likely won't stop until we return to Redcliffe, whether we go to Redcliffe or not. Then I suggest we all prepare for the Landsmeet. Once that is over, I think we will go looking for the darkspawn."

"They will come looking for us," Alistair warned.

"Then perhaps we should help?" I joked, though I actually figured tracking them down would be rather easy. And I think we all wanted to take battle to them.

We would remain with the Dalish the next day. The elves immediately headed out into the forest, particularly those who wanted to hunt. Zevran joined them, and I think he enjoyed spending time with his people. He wasn't what I would have called an 'elfy' elf, if you know what I mean, but he had opened the door to his past when talking of his mother, and most of us were aware he was interested in their lives, so different to his own.

I was woken the next morning, gently shaken by the shoulder. I thought it was Leliana, but she was still asleep in my arms. Turning my head to look up, it was Aedan, who put a finger to his lips before gesturing with his head through the gap in the tent. I quickly dressed and met him outside. It was only the two of us in the cold morning light.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, figuring these words for only the two of us.

"Morrigan has asked a favour of me, Uhtred. And I'm going to need your help."

"Okay, what does she need?"

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, looking away for a few seconds before he met my eyes. "She has asked us to return to the Wilds and kill her mother."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"So, what did you say?"

"I said I'd do it. Ever heard of Flemeth?" I shook my head. "It's a long, complicated story. Probably more fiction that fact. But I know just enough, and from what Morrigan told me, I believe her mother is Flemeth. She is dangerous, Uhtred. Her asking us to kill her isn't a real surprise, particularly if you know the full story."

"Another case of appearances are deceiving?"

"Something like that."

"When do we leave?" I know my question surprised him, blinking rapidly in silence. "You've asked for my help. I'm willing to give it."

"I'll speak to a couple of others. We'll leave and head to the Wilds, the rest will leave the forest but set up camp not far away, and will wait for our return. Then we head to Ostagar as Alistair requested. Once we've done that, straight back to Redcliffe."

"Okay, give me a shout when you're ready to go."

We left later that morning. No mages. No spies. Just warriors. Everyone in the group knew what we were doing. We rode hard and fast, grim-faced, prepared for anything.

She was just an old woman. How hard could it be?

* * *

 _A/N - Due to personal circumstances (see my profile as to what), this will be the final regular Friday update. This entire story has been written, but still requires editing. If I find time, I will upload further chapters in the weeks and months ahead._


	39. Chapter 39 - Grimoire

_A/N - I'll be honest, since leaving home, I haven't written a word for any of my stories. But I do have a couple waiting to go. I guess you've waited long enough, though whether it's actually worth the wait is up to you. No idea when the next chapter will be up. Have barely turned my laptop on except to blog my trip._

* * *

"Do you remember when we met her?" Alistair asked.

"Sure. She seemed rather harmless. Why?" I asked in return.

"Well, we're only hearing Morrigan's side of the tale. Don't get me wrong. I've grown to… Well, like might be a stretch, but I accept her, faults and all. But being sent to kill her?"

"There is no honour in this," Sten muttered.

Aedan brought his horse to a halt, the rest of us stopping around him. "You all agreed to come. However, I am aware of what I am asking. If you have changed your mind, you can return to camp. I won't hold it against you."

I shared a glance with the group. Alistair, Sten, Duran and Ohgren. As I said, only warriors. Morrigan had warned about sending any mages, and she definitely wasn't going to join us. I'm not sure why he didn't ask Leliana, Brosca or Zevran. Maybe he just didn't want to ask them too.

"I said I'd help. It doesn't sit easy, but I've done plenty of things in my life which, while I may not regret them, I do wonder if I could have done it different. Maybe this will be another of those times," I stated.

"If she truly is this Flemeth, then I guess we'd be doing everyone a favour," Alistair said, though rather unconvincingly.

The two dwarves didn't say anything, just shrugged their shoulders, ready to continue. Finally, there was Sten. "She is truly a witch?" he asked Aedan.

"Morrigan is her daughter, and you considering her a witch, correct?"

"Yes. The only reason she still breathes is she is your ally, and under your protection."

"Okay, then think of Morrigan, but with ten times the power. What would you do?"

"Kill her without hesitation."

"But that might not be necessary. What Morrigan really wants is her grimoire. If we can grab that and go, then we won't have to kill anyone. Though Morrigan did suggest she wouldn't be terribly upset if we killed Flemeth at the same time."

We moved on, most of us silent, away with our thoughts. Well, I was of the opinion the two dwarves didn't really care. They probably didn't like the old idea of killing an old woman, but Aedan had asked them to help, and they'd happily go along with it. I'd grown to like Morrigan, at least a little bit. She wasn't a friend. I don't think she did friendship. She could certainly manipulate certain people in our group to do things she desired, but I also didn't think she was necessarily evil. She just had a very different way of looking at life. Little surprise if her mother was Flemeth, and she had spent her entire life living with her in the Wilds.

I'm sure I wasn't the only one with a sense of déjà vu the closer we got to the path that had led us out of the Wilds, what felt likes months ago. I had no idea what day it was or how long we'd been on the march. I think all of us were weary after too many fights to recall, the aches and pains of battle, the constant grind, the weight of armour and weapons. We generally did it without complaint, and some of us had the scars to remind us of what we had done.

The path into the Wild looked undisturbed, as if not travelled on since the day we had passed out of it. Being far narrower than the road we had been travelling, Aedan and Sten took the lead, followed by the pair of dwarves, laughing and joking between themselves, Alistair and I bringing up the rear. He was keeping an eye out as the rocking was slowly but surely sending me to sleep. Alistair thought he'd try and wake me up.

"Did Brosca speak to you, Uhtred?"

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to stop the smirk forming. "About what?"

"About… you know…"

"No idea what you're talking about. You might have to jog my memory." I burst into laughter as he looked incredibly uncomfortable, so I figured I'd put him out of his misery quickly. "Yes, she did talk to me."

"And?"

I shrugged. "Before I answer, I'm surprised you agreed to it."

"Look, you obviously know I'm not experienced. But it's not that. She asked, and I'm… Well, I'll do it because it will make her happy. I think she's a little jealous of the arrangement you currently have."

"And you won't get jealous that I'm involved, doing things with your partner?"

"Well, do Leliana or Solona get jealous?"

"Hmmm. Good point. I think Leliana does, though that is because… Well, as much as you love Brosca, I feel the same way about her."

"Yet you still lay with Solona?"

"Because I also love her. Just… differently. I know, sounds strange. Aedan has already asked 'How can you love more than one person at once?' Quite easily, in all honesty."

"What if they made you choose?"

"It would be easy and in an instant. That is why Solona will never ask, while Leliana doesn't care, because she knows if push came to shove between them, she wouldn't be the loser. I like to think we're all happy with the arrangement."

Now he laughed. "Yes, they certainly are, with all the noises you three make."

"Hear that, did you?" I asked, unable to hide the confident grin.

"While I think you were trying to be quiet, it didn't work. Everyone heard. So, anyway, back to what Brosca asked. Did you agree?"

"I did."

"Okay, good. So, did she mention when or where?"

"You sound eager?" He just shrugged, as I continued. "She said either when we return to Redcliffe, and if we don't have the time there, then when we arrive in Denerim for the Landsmeet."

"That'll work." He then looked uncomfortable again. "So, are there like, any rules for this sort of thing?"

"I think the best thing I can suggest is to let her control events. We'll all be involved, one way or another."

He nodded, and we fell into silence. I figured he'd been wanting to ask since the morning after my conversation with Brosca, though he did let slip one thing. "She is talented. Though I guess I have no-one to judge her against." He gave me a sideways glance. "I guess I'll have to get your opinion afterwards."

That made me crack up in laughter, so much the other four looked back in our direction. Alistair just waved them away.

Though Aedan had been given instructions by Morrigan, he admitted by the afternoon they had been very vague, as I wasn't the only one who thought we were heading in circles. By the time light was starting to fade, he suggested we should just make camp and continue the next morning. Considering what may inhabit the Wilds, I wasn't the only one eager to set up a tent and get a campfire going.

We remained sensible during the night, even the dwarves forgoing any alcohol for one night. I had my usual night watch buddy of Sten. I liked taking watch with him, simply because he was quiet, and it gave me time to think. I thought of the things you'd expect. What was life like back on Skyrim? Were all my friends still alive? Was Serana? Then I thought of life where I was now. How was Aedan coping with the responsibility on his shoulders? I knew what it was like to have the fate of the world in your hands. It's not an easy feeling. Was Leliana truly happy? Was Solona? What would happen once the Blight was defeated, at least regarding Leliana and myself? They weren't questions that kept me awake at night, but I did wonder what the answers were.

Waking early the next morning, our campsite was enveloped by mist and fog, the sounds of the Wilds seeming to approach ever closer, though I knew it was deceiving. I didn't think the Wilds were like the forest, full of large creatures ready to devour us. No, it was full of small creatures, probably insects, that would more than likely leave us poisoned, in agony for days on end before we died a horrible death.

Wandering again during the morning, our moods were darkened further when it started to rain. And it rained hard. All I did was pull my coat tighter around me, but it did little to keep me warm or dry, feeling soaked to the bone within minutes. The two dwarves, not used to rain, were absolutely miserable, moaning every now and then about the weather above ground. Even Aedan, who usually tried to keep a positive frame of mind about most things, looked rather grumpy as the rain lashed down for what felt like hours.

However, our persistence was rewarded later. I'm not sure what time it was, as the sun never made an appearance, but Aedan led us out into a small clearing, and it was rather familiar, particularly as we saw smoke in the distance, and knew it had to be the little house we were looking for. Aedan raised a hand, bringing us all to a halt.

"Any ideas?" he asked, the six of us looking at the house in the distance. There was no sign of Flemeth, but the smoke the chimney suggested she was home.

"Well, how do you want to play this?" I asked, "Just go in for the kill, or talk to her first?"

"Is there any way we can end this peacefully? I don't particularly want to piss off a powerful witch," Alistair added.

"What are you suggesting?" Aedan wondered.

"Let's approach unarmed. I'm not saying leave our weapons here. Just leave them sheathed."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that," I stated.

"Look, I have no doubt that old woman is the Witch of the Wilds. I'm no mage, but I was a Templar, even if I was only training. I can sense certain things, and there is no doubt that old woman is more powerful than the mages we have sitting back at camp. More powerful than all of them combined."

Aedan dismounted, the rest of us following his example, and we led our horses slowly towards the house. It wasn't surprising that she knew we were coming, the door opening once we were around twenty metres away. After tying our horses to a nearby tree, Aedan took the lead as the other five of us formed a line behind him. We remained unarmed. To anyone else, we would have been intimidating. Sten is a man mountain. I'm not much smaller. Aedan carries himself with confidence, as does Alistair, when in 'warrior' mode anyway. The two dwarves have an aura that simply scream 'Don't fuck with me'.

Flemeth stood in front of us, glanced over us once, and simply smiled. So maybe not intimidating to everyone.

"And so the Warden returns, but this time with friends." She cackled, before continuing. "So it appears Morrigan has found someone willing to dance to her tune. Such enchanting music she plays, wouldn't you say?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't danced with her."

Alistair gave me a confused look. "They're speaking in euphemisms. Need me to spell it out for you, Aly?"

"The old woman is wondering if Aedan fucked Morrigan," Ohgren put bluntly.

"Thank you, Ohgren," Alistair retorted, unable to stop the sarcasm.

"Before we decide to do battle or not, why don't we speak first?" Flemeth asked.

Aedan glanced back at us. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who nodded. "Very well. We can converse. I am unarmed, as you can see. I am willing to see reason."

Sten grumbled, though remained silent as Flemeth gestured for us to follow her inside. There was a table and enough chairs for all of us to sit down, which was strange, considering it was only ever her and Morrigan who had lived there. It wasn't an illusion, but it made me wonder about the little house. It appeared far smaller from the outside. Flemeth was a polite host, even going so far as to make us all a hot drink, as we were all soaked to the bone, adding more logs to the fire, and soon we were all feeling rather warm. I did wonder if it was a ploy to put our minds at ease before she struck. But I didn't think so, simply humming a tune to herself before she sat at the table with us.

Eyes only for Aedan, she asked quite simply, "Have you slept with my daughter?"

"No."

"But you would like to?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." He thumbed back in our direction. "I'm sure a couple of others find her just as beautiful, maybe even enchanting in those moments she has, though also very dangerous."

"Very well. I believe you. So that makes me wonder another thing. I know my Morrigan is a beautiful young woman, and though she wouldn't realise, as her dealings with the civilised world are few, she would have used her sexuality to gain an advantage, particularly over the likes of you. A fluttering of eyelashes. The ample cleavage. The seductive voice. So I wonder what she's told you? What little plan has she hatched this time?"

"One of our first missions was to the Circle. While we were there, Morrigan went hunting for something. A grimoire. Apparently it was yours. She's spent the past few weeks reading it, and has discovered… Well, if it was yours, I'm sure I'll be repeating many things you already know."

"You would be right; I've heard all the stories of Flemeth before. I've even told quite a few of them. But let us be honest. I have no time for games, and I would believe you don't want to play them either. So I will ask one simple question, and depending on your answer, will follow with one or two more. Do you agree?" Aedan nodded. "Did Morrigan send you here, with whispers in your ear of what I'm apparently capable of, to kill me?"

"She did."

"I appreciate the honesty. And what did she ask you to get once my body was cold and lifeless on the ground?"

"She wanted the grimoire you have now."

"That's it?" The old woman cackled again. "My boy, you don't have to kill me for that." She got to her feet, walking across the small room to a chest, returning with a large, black book, which she placed in front of Aedan. "Take it. Tell Morrigan I'm dead."

Aedan looked at me, utter confusion on his face. "You're serious?"

"Deadly."

"But… Why?"

"I have no wish to die. And it's obvious, for my own safety, that I cannot remain here. But if you leave me in peace, I can promise to leave you in peace, Warden. And as for Morrigan, she will be safe for now. I will simply… watch."

"Do you think she'll buy it?"

"There are six warriors here. I'm sure you and your five friends are more than capable of killing one withered, old woman. No, she will believe you, particularly once you hand over the grimoire." She cackled again. "It will be interesting to see what she does with her new found freedom. Enlightening, even."

"Thank you."

"Then finish your drink, take the book, and be on your way."

I think that was a subtle suggestion, so we drained our mugs, rose to our feet and quickly exited the house. Once outside, Flemeth stood at the door. "Warden, one more thing. Take this as a warning. Trust Morrigan all you want, but remember where she comes from, and more importantly, remember how powerful and dangerous she can be." Aedan simply nodded. "You and I will not meet again. That I can guarantee." With those last words, she simply turned around, disappeared, closing the door behind her.

Walking back towards the horses, Sten finally piped up. "I thought we were killing her?"

"I thought there was no honour in killing an old woman?" Aedan retorted.

"But now you will lie to the witch?"

"Zevran said something the other day in the ruin. There has been too much death," I said quietly, "I don't think any of us really know who Flemeth is, nor what she is capable of. Was she simply an old woman, living in a hut within the Wilds? Or was she something more? You know what, I'm glad to leave here, just thinking she is an old woman living in the Wilds."

Aedan turned to face us. "You might not agree, but I made the best choice available. Would I have killed her if not given the opportunity to end it peacefully? I don't know, and I will echo Uhtred. I'm glad I didn't have to find out. If any of you want to complete the job with her death, you're more than welcome to stay and try."

"No, no. Let's just return to camp," Alistair replied immediately.

"Where do you think she will go?" Sten wondered.

Aedan shrugged. "Sten, I'll be honest with you. I don't really care. But I don't think any of us will see her again."

Remounted upon our steeds, it wasn't surprising that leaving the Wilds was far easier than entering. Another suggestion that magic was at play. That's what I thought, anyway, though I wasn't dumb enough to vocalise those thoughts. We'd barely turned to head towards where the rest were waiting for us when Aedan brought his horse to a halt. I stopped beside him as he looked at me. I knew him well, knew what he was thinking, and I knew what he wanted to do.

"You heard the threat, right?"

"I'm not sure if it's a threat, but… Are you sure?"

"I'm not. But I think it's the right thing to do. Morrigan will only truly be free of her if she's dead."

"You're changing your mind?" Alistair groaned. He sighed, before adding, "Fine, if that's what you want."

"I hope you will not be indecisive when it comes to the darkspawn, Warden," Sten muttered.

"I apologise. I thought we could do this without bloodshed. But you heard the veiled threat?"

Sten nodded. "I did. I am surprised you didn't strike then."

"I didn't miss it, but once I had the grimoire, I was inclined to let it go. But I've been thinking it over since we left." He looked at me again. "I know you've been tracking our progress. Can you get us back to the house?"

"I'll lead the way."

Light was starting to fade when we entered the clearing once again. We didn't sneak upon the house. The sound of six warriors approaching upon their horses would have been heard no matter what we tried to do. The door to the house opened as we re-tied our horses to a tree, all of us approaching her carefully, remaining unarmed, though my hand was itching to grab my sword. We lined up around five metres away from Flemeth.

"I will ask you this once, and only once, Warden. Are you sure you want to do this? I will give you all one opportunity to apologise for bothering me, then you can remount your horses and be on your way. If you truly want to fight me, and see what I am capable of, then so be it. But be warned, the legends barely tell the story."

Aedan was the first to unsheathe his weapon. Flemeth quickly had five armed warriors in front of her. Only I remained unarmed, wondering what she would do. I wasn't expecting her to run away and hide. In fact, she seemed rather pleased we'd made the decision to stay and fight, cackling away, and it seemed to give us pause, sharing a glance.

Then she looked straight at me. "I know who you are. I know what you are. You are not of this world."

"I think a lot of people know who I am nowadays."

The smile she returned was not pleasant. "That may be so, but do you truly understand who I am? Do any of you?"

"You're a witch? A powerful one, but a witch all the same."

She cackled with laughter again. "My boy, you have no idea what I'm capable of. Do you really want to fight me in my true form?"

I understand, then and there, what she meant. "You're… Dragonborn?"

"No. I am something far more than just that. But the soul that inhabits this mortal body is like yours. Not of this world. A gift of the gods." Then the slight smirk that was on her face the entire time disappeared. "Or how about the soul of a god."

"I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I call bullshit," Alistair stated.

"Be careful who you mock, boy. Otherwise I'll send you to be with Duncan in a moment."

I could see that got under his skin. "You're still talking, Flemeth. What do you want?" I asked. I glanced at Aedan, and he appeared inclined to hear her out.

"I know you are powerful. You believe you are powerful. But are you sure you want to match your power against mine?"

"I defeated Alduin, the World-Eater. I'll be interested to see what you're capable of."

"You have been warned, Dragonborn. I will not give you another chance."

I unsheathed my sword, twirling it in my right hand, before I lifted my shield, rested my sword against it, and looked her in the eyes. "I heard your warning. Now it's time for us to dance."

She cackled again with laughter, no doubt delighted at the fact we chose to fight. She took a couple of steps backwards, the six of us not moving, wondering what she was going to do. She was enveloped in a bright white light, and I wondered what she was doing. But there was no doubt she was not of this world.

Then… Then she turned into a dragon.

I admit, I got a little bit excited, as I raised my sword high and yelled, "YES!"

"Tips, Uhtred," Aedan asked urgently, "We have no bows or mages."

"We all get in close and start swinging. Watch the tail. It looks forked, so will dig into flesh if aimed right." The dragon then breathed flames, causing us to move out of the way. "And obviously watch the fire!" I yelled.

The six of us spread out, the dragon swinging its head left and right, watching where they went. I stayed in front of it, taunting it to breath at me again. Lifting its head, just as it was about to spit flame, I used my own gift.

"FO – KRAH – DIIN!"

The dragon staggered back as it found itself covered in frost. I'd learned during my fights against dragons in Skyrim to always use the opposite to what they breathed. Fire meant breathing frost, and vice versa. "Didn't expect that, did you?!"

The dragon then took off, which was rather annoying, as unless it chose to land itself, I would have to use my Thu'um again. Though my body has long since adapted to using my gift, constant use still wore me out. This was the time that not having at least archers bit us in the arse. The dragon looped around a couple of times, breathing fire down upon us. Those of us without shields leapt out of the way, Aedan, Alistair and I locked shields and were relatively safe. Alistair and Aedan had some sort of magical shields, though I have no idea what it did. Mine was just a shield.

"Right, time to get this dragon on the ground. Watch out, it works a little differently here to Skyrim."

Once the dragon was in the right place, I used Dragonrend. It was rather amusing as the dragon pretty much crashed into the ground, sliding along until it stopped only a couple of metres in front of me. The six of us were upon it immediately and blood started to flow. The dragon flapped its wing, and I simply pointed my sword at its eyes. "Take off again, and I'll just make you crash again."

I have no idea if the dragon understood me, but it did try to take my head off with a snap of its jaws. I lifted my shield in time, slamming it upwards to stun then struck my sword, slicing along its neck. That drew even more blood, the dragon roaring in pain. I have no idea what the others were doing, but the dragon quickly spun around, hearing cries of surprise, glancing to see at least two of my colleagues on their back. The dragon, though, had made a fatal mistake, as I could now pull an old but well-worn trick.

Flinging my shield to the ground, I took a couple of steps back before sprinting forward onto the back of the dragon. The dragon shook itself, and I almost went tumbling off, dropping to my knees just in time and slamming my sword down into its back, holding on as the dragon started to flap it's wings again.

"Oh shit!" I cried as the dragon started to take off again. I held on for grim death as the ground was quickly far below us, and I knew letting going would see me fall to my death. I had to get the dragon on the ground, and quickly, so against my better judgement, I used Dragonrend a second time.

We plummeted to the ground so far, I barely had time to prepare myself for impact. There was a sickening crunch as dragon and man slammed into the ground. I let go of my sword and went rolling into the ground, ending up groaning to myself next to the dragon. Getting on all fours, I shook my head and slowly rose to my feet, the dragon doing the same thing.

"Dragonborn! Catch!"

I turned to see Duran fling his giant axe in my direction. Catching it in one hand, I felt the weight of it, making sure I used my second hand to balance the weapon. I looked the dragon in the eye as I swung. Ever heard steel embed itself in skin, muscle and bone? It is not a pleasant sound, but I barely registered it as I struck, bringing the axe down right between the eyes of the dragon. I watched as its eyes rolled back in its head and it collapsed to the ground. To make sure the job was done properly, I stepped around and brought the axe down again, decapitating the dragon for good measure.

Dropping the axe on the ground, I simply walked away towards the house, leaning back against the wall before I slid down, sitting myself on the ground. "So, that's the second dragon I've seen you kill. Are you sure you're not a dragon hunter?" Aedan asked.

"This one doesn't count. She wasn't really a dragon."

"Certainly felt like fighting one," Alistair stated, hobbling in our direction.

"You okay?" I asked.

"The tail got me. Managed to jump just in time, but still got hit, and I hit the ground hard."

"What about the rest of you?" I asked the other three.

"We're fine, Dragonborn. Not seen anything like it though," Duran stated.

"Are there more of these creatures around? Not sure if I'd rather fight them or darkspawn," Ohgren added.

"On Thedas?" I shrugged. "No idea, to be honest. But I guess we live in the Dragon Age for some reason."

The sun had practically set so we agreed to make camp outside the house. There was a fire pit we could use. None of us wanted to sleep inside the house, but we did find a few supplies that we would at least eat. With the body of the dragon resting nearby, a pool of blood lying around it, the six of us sat back and relaxed, opening up a bottle or two of beer and soon the sound of laughter would have echoed across the Wilds.

"A question, Aedan."

I heard the groan before he gave his fellow Warden a look. "What, Alistair?"

"You and Zevran? Still a thing?"

"No. I thought that was obvious."

"Just wondering. So… What happened?"

"Nothing happened. It was a bit of fun, but that's all it ever was. I thought it best to end it quickly. He understood, but we're good friends regardless."

"So you're interested in Morrigan again?" I asked.

"Whether I am or not doesn't matter. That ship sailed once I started my thing with Zevran, and to be honest, I don't think she was ever interested. And I think the six of us can agree that Morrigan is… Well, I hesitate to use the word special…"

"What about you, Ohgren? Thinking about tracking down Felsi?" Duran asked.

"I think I'm the last person she wants to see. That's not to say I'm not thinking about it. Could do with a tumble before that last battle."

Sten remained silent as always. I know he listened in to all our conversations, and often wondered what he thought. "Sten, what will you tell your people when you return to your lands?"

"I'm not sure yet. First, we must defeat the darkspawn. How we defeat that will be a large part of my explanation."

For once, I didn't have to take watch that night, so could enjoy an uninterrupted evening of sleep. But we still woke as the sun rose, enjoyed a rather meagre breakfast before packing up, mounting our horses, and I think we all hoped this would be the last time we would enter and leave the Wilds.

The group we'd left behind were still waiting for us, and we met them around lunchtime. Morrigan made a beeline straight for Aedan, who handed over the grimoire. Morrigan rarely smiled, or at least she never smiled much at me. The smile she returned to my brother when he handed it over… Well, I think most men would have had a rather good reaction to it. What made the situation funnier was the fact Aedan blushed when she thanked him, the kiss on his cheek nothing untoward, but there was no doubt he'd made her happy. I wouldn't say she was giddy with excitement, but it was unusual to see her reaction. Even I had to wonder what she'd find. She discovered more than enough secrets in her time with us so far.

That night, Aedan, Alistair and I sat down and discussed our next move. We agreed that we needed to return to Redcliffe as soon as possible, but before that, we needed to do one more thing.

We would return to Ostagar. Two reasons. One, to find the king. Two, to find Duncan. We would right the wrongs of Ostagar before defeating the darkspawn, once and for all.


	40. Chapter 40 - Plans

It wasn't the most horrifying thing I'd ever seen. But I'm not sure I'd ever seen a more heart-breaking sight. I'd only met Cailan one or two times at most, albeit briefly, over a couple of days. I didn't know the man any better than Alistair probably did. Despite the fact the men were brothers, they had never been close. I'm certain Cailan didn't even know he had a brother the entire time he'd been alive.

But what the darkspawn had done the king? No-one deserved that, in life or death. It wasn't just the fact he was dead. We'd known that since the first battle of Ostagar. We hadn't seen him die, but enough survivors from Ostagar suggested that the king had died on the front-lines, apparently at the hands of a giant ogre. No, what disgusted nearly everyone was the treatment of his body in death. The cold had kept his body relatively preserved, but the darkspawn had mutilated it. His eyes had been ripped out, while it appeared his tongue had been as well. There were wounds all over his body, and while not exactly disembowelled, he had a large wound across his stomach, and it appeared other parts may have been bitten. The area around his crotch had been ravaged, and the two things that made him a man had disappeared.

We had returned after dealing with the darkspawn remaining in the area. We had no idea what they were still doing in Ostagar, but vengeance was swift and bloody. Alistair fought with a ferocity I hadn't seen. Aedan was just angry. Wynne swung between anger and grief. I guess everyone who had been at Ostagar had conflicting emotions. The only good thing about our return was that we found the king's armour. That had already been grabbed and would be taken back to Redcliffe.

No words were shared as Aedan and Alistair stepped forward to cut the king down. Once they had him laid on the ground, Alistair used his coat to cover the body, before Aedan suggested we start gathering wood to build a pyre.

"Are we not going to take him back to Redcliffe at least?" I wondered.

"No. The body has survived this long due to the cold. Add to that, everyone knows he's dead. The right thing to do is send him to the Maker now. Returning with his armour and any other possessions will be enough," Alistair replied.

I wasn't going to argue any further, heading off with Sten and Shale to find wood that would provide a fire and pyre worthy of a king. The weather was bitterly cold. I was used to it, even if the body I was in wasn't the same as Skyrim. Sten just never complained. Shale had no reason to complain, considering she was a golem made of stone.

Gathering wood and building the pyre took a couple of hours, but once we were ready, we lifted Cailan and placed him on top. We found a sword, that we placed on his chest, before we stood around the pyre in silence. Alistair finally asked, "Leliana, can you say a prayer?"

It was pretty much the same words she'd said when we had burned Niall outside the Circle Tower. Once she'd finished, we left the burning to Alistair. He didn't appear upset, or at least he didn't appear upset at the prospect of sending his brother back to the Maker. I think he was just trying to remain as stoic as possible.

Once the body had turned to ash, we gathered up the supplies we'd found and made our way back to where Bodahn would be waiting for us with our horses.

"Do you think they took Duncan?" Aedan asked Alistair.

"From the rumours we've heard, he died beside Cailan. Considering he was a Warden, it's possible the darkspawn took the body."

"Why would they do that?" I wondered, "I mean, they made an example of the king. So…"

Alistair shrugged. "I really don't know. I don't want to think about it. I would have liked to find him though."

"He will be avenged, Alistair. That I can promise," Aedan stated.

"Honestly, it's not about vengeance anymore. Don't get me wrong, I want to kill a lot of darkspawn, but I just want to make sure the Blight is ended and the good name of the Grey Wardens is restored."

"Are we heading straight to Redcliffe?" I asked Aedan.

"Yes. Eamon will want to know our progress, and I think it will take some time to convene all the ruling lords in Denerim, particularly with the civil war and progress of the darkspawn. I reckon we'll head straight to Denerim so Eamon can understand the lay of the land."

Armour and supplies packed onto the back of the cart, and the rest of us mounted, we left Ostagar behind. We were quickly stretched out in a long line, myself at the rear as always. Unsurprisingly, Alistair rode by himself in front of me, no doubt away with his thoughts. I knew he was disappointed about not finding Duncan. I think if given the chance, he'd have headed into the tunnels below and done anything to find him. He was putting a brave face on the surface, but the slight slump in his shoulders as we rode along suggested that inside was a different story. I didn't tempt him into conversation or 'sharing his feelings'. The hate would help him fight.

Our return to Redcliffe took a couple of days. We passed by the site of another battlefield, strewn with human corpses from both sides of the civil war. There was little point searching for survivors, the crows and vultures already feasting away. The mages did fire a couple of bolts in their general direction, but they did little to prevent them returning. Surprisingly, we saw no sign of the darkspawn, at least on the surface, though Alistair pointed out where it was obvious they had passed through.

We were a couple of hours from Redcliffe, me in my usual position at the rear of the column, when I was joined by Morrigan. The reason I make a point of that is it was rare. In fact, I could count on one hand how often Morrigan would ride alongside, or walk alongside me. It's not that we didn't get along, we just had little in common, and while she was part of the team, I knew enough about her to be wary.

"So I understand you landed the killing blow."

I nodded. "That's true. Aedan tell you that?"

"Alistair was the first to tell me, actually. I've been getting everyone's account of what happened."

"Why is that?"

"Well, part of me wondered if you actually killed her. I figured some of you might be put off fighting an old woman, and would have negotiated a way of obtaining her grimoire."

"Well, doing exactly that was considered, but Aedan chose to fight because of the specific threat against yourself."

"Yes, he told me that too. So, anyway, how did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"Killing her."

"Well, she was a dragon, so it felt like any other fight against a dragon. The only difference between killing dragons here, and killing dragons in Skyrim, is that I don't absorb souls here. Then again, from what your mother said…"

"She figured you out, didn't she?" I nodded. "I'm sure she knew the very first time you met her." I shrugged. She was dead. It didn't matter. "What did she tell you about herself?"

"She had the soul of a god."

Morrigan nodded, grim-faced, before she met my eyes. "Your brother knows the truth of why I am with your group. Flemeth sent me away to obtain the soul of an old god."

Even I could figure out how she'd obtain that. "The archdemon?"

"Correct. What do you know about the darkspawn?"

"Not a lot, and I don't really care either. They're monsters that need killing. That's all I need to know."

"You should always know your enemy, Uhtred."

Now I looked at her. "And sometimes you don't know who your enemy is."

The smirk she returned almost made me laugh. Almost. I made sure I remained stony faced. "You don't trust me?"

Now I smiled, ensuring it was friendly. "If I didn't, I would never show my back to you, and would definitely sleep with one hand on a sword. No, it's not that. You're here purely of your own motivations. Whether Flemeth sent you with us for her own designs, I don't know. But you don't care about saving Denerim or Ferelden. Your own motivations. That's it."

"And that angers you?"

"It should, but I've met enough characters over time to know some people live their lives for their own interests, fuck everyone else. More power to you. The only warning I'll give you is this. Don't fuck me over, and definitely don't fuck my family and friends over. If you get what you want in the end, fair enough, as long as it doesn't affect the rest of us."

"I'll keep that in mind," she stated flatly, before digging her heels into the flanks of her horse and she rode off ahead.

 _Well, at least each of us knows where we stand now._ I had no idea what she had planned regarding the soul of an old god. How does one go about obtaining it? I had no idea how someone even killed an archdemon. I figured Alistair might have an idea, but he hadn't mentioned anything yet. I doubt the other Grey Wardens would know anything about a Grey Warden. I did wonder if I would have any effect, though I doubted it. The archdemon might look like a dragon, but dragons being different on Thedas to Skyrim… I stopped thinking about it after a while.

I wasn't the only one happy to see the walls of Redcliffe Castle in the distance. Hot food. Warm beds. Dry. All the comforts of home. I knew we'd be back on the road rather quickly, so I was going to make the most of it. The first thing I'd be doing would be to have a good wash. Maybe even trim my beard and hair too. Definitely get my hands on some news clothes. Then I was going to enjoy at least one night in a comfortable bed. Hopefully with some company too.

Eamon was pleased to see our return, but before we barely had a chance to sit down and gain our breaths, we were escorted into the main hall to make our report. Aedan and Alistair stuck to the basics. The three Grey Warden treaties would be respected. The Circle of Magi, the dwarves or Orzammar and the Dalish elves would support the Grey Wardens in the battle against the darkspawn. There was no point mentioning anything else. It didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

"Okay, that all sounds like good news. I'll tell you what I've been up to since you left. I have written letters to every lord and lady in Ferelden regarding the organisation of a Landsmeet. I have many allies out there, but Loghain is a Ferelden hero, and will have many allies of his own. The truth about Cailan is not known by most, and it will take convincing that what happened at Ostagar was the fault of his."

"Will anyone actually turn against him?" Aedan asked.

"We will have time in Denerim to contact lords and ladies that are not within our sphere of influence. That's where the Grey Wardens will have to come into their own. Your very name has been besmirched by Loghain. It is up to you to rectify that situation and ensure the stain on the name of the Grey Wardens is erased. But that's not all…" Eamon trailed off, looking at Alistair, "Have you given the matter anymore thought?"

"There is nothing to think about. I will not be king."

Eamon sighed. "I would say it is your duty but… I certainly can't make you do it. No-one can. But it leaves a vacuum. Aedan, when we spoke last, you said you'd consider it. Do you still have that opinion?"

"How would it all work?"

"I'm not sure. The Landsmeet would probably decide, but I can think of a few options. Firstly, Alistair will have to rescind or abdicate the throne. However, that alone can cause problems. People have long memories, and the Theirin line is revered." He looked at Alistair again. "Some would call for your exile, even your execution, simply to ensure the peace."

Alistair noticeably gulped. "Would that really be necessary?" I wondered.

"Perhaps not. But we're already experiencing a civil war now. We really don't need another one afterwards, between those supporting Alistair and those supporting the new throne."

"Should I give some sort of speech, telling the people I'm a Grey Warden?" Alistair asked.

"While that could help, many may think you are being pressured to abdicate."

"And if I were to accept the throne?" Aedan wondered.

"This is where it gets tricky. Your father was a much loved man across most of Ferelden, but he was no Maric. Neither is Loghain, but he was at least the man Maric trusted most when we defeated Orlais. However, considering Loghain abandoned the field at Ostagar, I'm sure many now wonder if it wasn't regicide by abandonment.

What I'm thinking, Aedan, and hear me out before you say anything. The Theirin line ended with Cailan. Alistair will remain a Grey Warden. That leaves the two Teryn's as the most powerful families in Ferelden. Cousland and Mac Tir. So… I think the joining of those two families would be the best option."

"You want me to marry Anora? But she's Cailan's widow!" Aedan exclaimed.

"She is also the daughter of the man who effectively turned traitor at Ostagar. She cannot remain as lone ruler. Yes, she is a good queen, loved by many, but she is stained by the blood of that man. However, if you were to accept the throne, and also accept her as your queen, then perhaps the people would accept it."

"That is a lot to consider," I stated. I didn't understand a lot of the politics. I ignored it in Skyrim, and I didn't even bother with Ferelden politics. Sure, I'd read about Maric and Loghain, the war against Orlais. But I guess you had to have grown up in Ferelden to truly appreciate what it all meant.

"Which is why I'm only asking for opinions," Eamon retorted kindly, "I am hoping Alistair will finally see sense and understand the throne is his by right."

Alistair groaned. "Do you seriously look at me and think 'Gee, he'll make a great king!'?"

"Not right now, but you will have years to grow into the role. Just like Cailan."

"Cailan was a fool!" Alistair stated, certainly harsher than even I would have thought, with an accompanying slam of the fist into the table. I wasn't the only one surprised at the reaction. "He should have waited for your army and the Orlesian Grey Wardens. Loghain may have turned his army away at Ostagar, but Cailan must be apportioned some of the blame for his death, the death of Duncan, and all the brave men and women who fought there."

"While you might be right, Alistair, is blaming him now really going to solve anything?"

"Well, no," Alistair grumbled, "But look at Cailan, then look at me. We're cut from the same cloth."

"Okay, let's put this aside for now. What's our next step?" Aedan asked.

"We call the Landsmeet, wait for the lords to assemble in Denerim, and then we face down Loghain." Eamon once again looked at Alistair. "You may have to say you'll take the crown before you abdicate, simply to force Loghain's hand. That's merely a possibility, though. Who knows what will happen once the Landsmeet forms."

"When do we leave?" I wondered.

"No more than a couple of days. The sooner we're in Denerim, the better. Unfortunately, many of us will soon have to play politics." I wasn't the only one to groan. "You are all inexperienced in the game, but trust me, I will be your guide. But, in the end, it will be up to you to convince everyone that the Grey Wardens, and either Alistair or Aedan, are the group and person who should be in charge regarding the final battle against the darkspawn."

We split up, Eamon's last words about dinner being served in a couple of hours. Words I loved to hear, as I was feeling ravenous. Though we ate every day on the road, portions were limited compared to when we were either at home or a castle. I looked forward to stuffing my face and the possibility of a few alcoholic beverages to wash it all down.

In the meantime, it was a case of finally having a wash. We all kept ourselves clean as possible while on the road, but we didn't always have a source of water, so we were all far filthier by the time we'd got back to Redcliffe. Asking the servants about the possibility of having a bath, one was soon placed in my room, with servants bringing in a couple of massive pots of boiling water. After giving it a little time to cool, I stripped off and lowered myself down, rather gently, into the water. Weeks of accumulated aches and pains slowly disappeared as I leaned back and relaxed.

The only thing that distracted me was the sound of a giggle from the doorway, opening my eyes to see Leliana leaning against the door frame.

"What?"

"Uhtred, the big, brave warrior, enjoying his warm bath. And bubbles too!"

"I haven't felt this relaxed in weeks."

"Is there room for one more?"

"If we do that…"

"I just want to relax too." She walked in, closing and locking the door behind her, before most of her clothes disappeared in almost one graceful movement. "And I mean relax, as in just soak in the water with you. Maybe you can scrub my back too?"

She lowered herself into the water, leaning back against me. She no doubt would have felt something poking into her a few minutes later. That just made her giggle again. "Later, let's just relax for now."

"Completely involuntary. Not my fault I've been joined by a rather beautiful and very naked woman."

The thought of just relaxing, of course, didn't stop some heavy petting and movements of our hands… well, my hands, doing certain things that eventually led to the occasional gasp or moan. And, of course, despite the best of intentions, the floor still ended up with plenty of water on it. Once the water cooled enough, we got out and ended up on the bed together, not doing anything except stare at the ceiling, cooling ourselves down before dinner.

"When are we leaving?" she finally asked.

"Couple of days. Eamon has an estate in Denerim where we will base ourselves before the Landsmeet."

"What do you think will happen?"

I shrugged. "No idea. Alistair is adamant he won't be king. Aedan says he'll accept the offer, but it could be a poisoned chalice. No-one knows who he is, and he's not a descendant of Maric. Defeating the Blight will probably help his popularity but… I'm not sure."

"And what about you?"

I glanced in her direction. "Do you mean just me? Or there is an us in that too?"

She smiled. "Both."

I just shrugged again. "You know what? I don't really know. If Aedan does take the throne, I guess I'll hang around Denerim until I figure out what to do."

"You have no desire to return home?"

"Home? You mean Highever?"

"Yes."

"Then no. At least, I won't return to live there. Aedan and I will have to return to find our parents and bury them, but unless Fergus is still alive, then I'm not sure what they'll do with it." I turned to look at her. "What about you? Where does your future lie?"

She just turned and snuggled into my side. "All being well, with you. No matter what."

There was a knock on the door, a voice that sounded very much like Aedan, informing us that dinner was about to be served. And that I should stop fucking Leliana. That made her giggle while I yelled out that he should piss off. I could hear his laughter disappear as I searched for and eventually found some clean clothes in one of the wardrobes.

"We'll be doing that later, though?" I must have returned a blank look. So she returned a certain smile that told me exactly what she meant.

"Oh, um, sure." That just made her giggle even more. "What?"

"Since when are you awkward?"

"I'm not. I'm just starving, but I'm now in two minds. Either not bother dressing or go and eat…"

"Let's eat first. I'm sure I'm not the only one famished. I swear I can smell all the food in here."

Everyone was gathered in the dining room. I wouldn't have called it a grand dining hall. I'd been in far nicer one's in Skyrim, and I'm sure there were probably better one's around Thedas. But it did the job at least. Eamon was at the head of the table, flanked by his wife and his brother. The Grey Wardens took one long table to his right, everyone else was to his left.

There were plenty of toasts and maybe even one or two speeches. No-one tempted fate about victory over the darkspawn or succeeding at the Landsmeet. They were toasts of good health to all, of our success so far, to the glory of the Grey Wardens, and perhaps even one to the Dragonborn. Yes, word of my activities regarding the killing of a dragon or two had even reached Redcliffe. Then Aedan called forward a servant, who was carrying the armour we'd found. Eamon liked to talk, so seeing him rendered speechless was something else.

"The king's armour!" he whispered, reverence obvious in his tone.

"We returned to Ostagar and found him," Alistair explained, "I won't go into too much detail…"

"They defiled him?" Eamon asked, though it was almost rhetorical.

"What we found was not surprising. I will put it like that. So we ensured he was given the proper rights and returned to the side of the Maker. We retrieved as much as we could, including his armour and one or two other personal effects. Perhaps Anora would like a trinket or two in remembrance?"

"I'm sure she'd appreciate the gesture."

"Should one of either Aedan or Alistair wear it?" I wondered.

"That could rile Loghain. Call whoever wears it as unworthy. It should only be worn once the throne is secured," Eamon replied, "But hand it to my blacksmith. He'll make sure it's in perfect condition before we leave for Denerim."

With no-one having to take watch that night, nor having to worry about being level-headed the next day, as we wouldn't be departing for at least a day or two, once the meal was over and the large tables cleared away, Eamon invited in a three-piece band to provide atmosphere, a couple of mead barrels were tapped, and the night took on a life of its own.

I'm still young enough, so will eventually learn over the years, but I made the mistake of going tankard for tankard with Ohgren and Duran, at least for a little while. I'm sure they polished off an entire barrel by themselves. No great surprise. Even Sten allowed himself to relax. He didn't drink too much, but he actually conversed with people, and I think he may have even smiled. I'm sure he was glad that the end was nigh, and he could return to his people. I knew how he felt, but at least he would eventually return home.

Aedan and Alistair spent much of the night talking between themselves. I'm not sure about what. It never looked like they were arguing, but I think my brother was trying to convince him to take the throne. I knew Alistair would never do it, and while Aedan said he would accept it if required, I'm sure he was thinking about the many pitfalls of taking it.

After our conversation on the way to Redcliffe, I noticed Morrigan kept away from me for most of the night but I felt her eyes on me constantly. I'd occasionally glance in her direction when talking to someone else. She spent most of the night alone, glass in hand, and when she wasn't watching me, she'd just be watching events unfurl. I did wonder what was on her mind, and in my frazzled state, I figured I'd ask.

"Lonely tonight?" I asked. I'm sure I slurred ever so slightly. She just took a sip from her glass, looking at me otherwise in continued silence. "You've been watching me."

"Yes, watching you get drunk," she retorted harshly.

"Someone upset that I gave them a home truth or two?"

The smirk that had formed disappeared, albeit only briefly. "Don't flatter yourself, Uhtred. You're already a fool."

I stepped closer and leaned in. "Watch yourself, witch," I growled quietly.

She didn't back away, just turning to meet my eyes. She stared at me in silence. No other movement on her face, apart from the slightest of smirks. Then… Well, something embarrassing happened, which I simply put down to my slight… well, maybe not quite so slight inebriation.

I felt movement. Down there. Quite a bit of movement. All from a stare of those golden eyes and the slightest of smirks. "You look uncomfortable, Dragonborn?" she said quietly.

"Don't toy with me, witch."

She shuffled just that little bit closer. I inhaled a scent that I recognised. It was nothing like Leliana, who usually had the scent of a summer orchard, or Solona, who smelled of lilac and gooseberries. It was just her. "Why are you calling me a witch all of a sudden?"

"I know why you sent us to kill her. I know what you want." I stepped closer again, so close I could feel her breath in my face. "And I won't let you succeed."

"You have no idea what I want, Dragonborn."

"Why are you calling me that all of a sudden?" I retorted.

"Well, that's what you are, isn't it? The soul of a dragon. All that power which flows from deep within." She then surprised me by running a hand up my arm. "All that power flowing through your body. I mean, I see you on the battlefield, Dragonborn. Not even Sten matches your prowess."

I scoffed. "My point exactly." My excitement only increased when she touched me.

"Have you ever wondered if your gift could be passed on?"

"What?"

"Have you ever wondered if a child of yours would have the same gift?"

"Never thought about it. I figured there was a reason I was called 'the Last Dragonborn'."

"But this is Thedas. Maybe things are different here?"

I shook my head. "Hang on, I thought you were after the soul of an old god?"

"Call it… curiosity."

I'll be honest right now. If she'd suggested we leave the room for privacy, I'd have dragged her back to my room, ripped off her clothes and… Well, I'm sure you can imagine. There wouldn't have been one iota of romance about it. It would have been little more than a hate-fuck. And that was the booze talking. So I took a step back and smiled. "Well, I have no idea about such things. I'll worry about all that after defeating the darkspawn."

She stepped forward and leaned into my ear. "But perhaps you should think about such things, Dragonborn. A man such as yourself should always think about what sort of legacy he will leave. Imagine a child with the same gift as yourself."

Then she was gone.

I looked around the room and located Leliana. Placing my tankard on a shelf nearby, I burst across the room, grabbed her by the hand and hurried us outside. At least she started to giggle as I practically dragged her upstairs towards the room. Gently hurling her inside the bedroom, I shut and locked the door behind me. She looked at me with interest as I moved closer to her. I could feel myself breathing rather heavily as she met my eyes, amusement and curiosity in one glance.

I grabbed the collar of her dress and heard it tear as I ripped it off her, throwing it across the room, devouring her naked body with as my eyes. My clothes disappeared just as quickly, just not ripped off, but still hurled somewhere.

She looked down and gasped. "So… Good conversation?"

"You noticed?"

"Be honest, Uhtred, are you thinking of her right now?"

"No." I ran a hand down my face. "But if she'd offered, I'm not sure what I'd have said."

"But you looked for me instead?"

"Immediately. I needed you."

"Close your eyes." I did as she asked. "Now think of her." I didn't particularly want to, but I did as she asked. "Now, we have made love many different ways. Now, think of how you'd have sex with her." I felt her hand around my cock. She waited a few seconds. "By the Maker, Uhtred," she whispered, "Does that thought excite you a lot?"

I opened my eyes and met her own. "It would be nothing like it is with you. It would be… Well, it would not be loving."

"Would you like to do it to me?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to hurt you. Some of the thoughts I had are not pleasant."

She leaned up to kiss me gently on the lips. "Are you sure?"

"You're my Leliana. You are definitely not her. And I don't want to be with her."

"You only want to be with me?"

I nodded, though added, "And sometimes Solona. Until she leaves with the Grey Wardens."

"Want me to grab her too?"

"No. Tonight," I grabbed her right hand, interlocking my fingers with hers, "Just us two."

All thoughts of anyone else quickly disappeared once we got into bed. We made love all night. When she was on her back, feeling her fingers run up and down my back as she stared into my eyes, I could forget everything else. She was a calming influence. I'm sure she knew, though it didn't need to be said either.

As she lay asleep in my arms later that night, or perhaps it was even the next morning, as we took our time, I couldn't help but play over the conversation with Morrigan, focusing on one major issue she raised.

If I had children, would they be Dragonborn too? It was something worth thinking about.

* * *

 _A/N – Lilac and gooseberries anyone? Shout-out to those who have played The Witcher 3!_


	41. Chapter 41 - History Lesson

_A/N - Still on my travels, but as it's the first day of the second half of the year, and I'm admittedly feeling a little under the weather, I'm just messing around on my laptop and figured I'd upload another chapter._

* * *

My brother found me in the courtyard, practicing sword work against a wooden dummy. I always preferred a live target, but no-one was willing to work with me, most taking the opportunity to rest and relax before we left for Denerim. I didn't blame them, but I wanted to remain as sharp as possible.

"So, Uhtred…"

"What?" I asked, in a tone which he'd recognised. He was going to ask something embarrassing, stupid, or he thought it was going to upset me.

"What were you discussing with Morrigan last night?"

I smacked the wooden dummy again. "Nothing important. Why do you ask?"

"Can I be honest?"

"Sure. You generally are."

"Well, there were moments last night when I thought… Well, I thought you were either on the verge of fighting her, or fucking her."

That caused an extra hard swing against the dummy. Half of it toppled to the ground, ending the practice session. I sheathed my sword and turned to my brother, wiping my brow with my left arm. "Honestly, a little bit of both. Part of me wanted to wrap my hands around her throat and squeeze. The other part wanted to wrap my hands around her throat and then fuck her senseless."

"So why didn't you do the second thing, at least?"

"Are you seriously that dense, Aedan?"

"Well, she clearly has no interest in me. So I was left wondering who she'd dig her claws into. I'll be honest, I didn't think it would be you."

"Hang on, are you… jealous? By Talos, Aedan, this is certainly not something to be upset about!"

"I'm not upset. I'm just… Okay, a little put out. You're aware of my track record. I don't take pride in it, but even you would admit I have a certain charm, right?" I nodded. His list of conquests was long. But I don't think he'd ever fallen in love. If you thought about it, it was a little sad, really. "She's the first woman to never return my affections. At all. Part of me wonders what I did wrong. Part of me wonders if she's just not interested. Has every right not to be, but I've just never experienced it before."

"Trust me on this, I let her know what I thought of her the other day. Whatever happened last night was mostly due to an excessive quantity of alcohol."

"So you have no desire for her?"

Now I laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. "Two is enough. And so what if she doesn't care about you? Plenty of fish in the sea, brother." I gestured towards a nearby bench and table. "Come, we should talk about a few things." A servant nearby returned a couple of minutes later with a tankard of beer for us each, taking a well-earned swig before I set it down on the table. "You've spoken to Morrigan a lot during our time together, Aedan. Do you believe she's always been honest with you?"

"Good question. Most of the time, I'd say yes. She was quite honest about why her mother sent her with us."

"Okay, that's all fine and well. But that leads to the good question of where her loyalties lie. Say push comes to shove, do you think we have her unwavering support?"

"She hasn't left so far, and I know we've all done things she disagrees with. Being brutally honest, she's not a particularly nice person. She's a beautiful woman on the outside, but there is something lacking on the inside. I hesitate to say she lacks… humanity."

"Not a nice person, yet still want to get under her dress?" I asked, unable to stop the slight chuckle, remember our first meetings with her.

"Oh, come on, like you wouldn't?"

"I would have last night. Admitted as much to Leliana, though I counter any retort by saying I had been drinking, and decision making when drinking is always poor. Being sober now, I'm left thinking 'How much of an idiot can a man possibly be?' I'd have ruined everything with Leliana, and Solona would have been upset too."

"What did Leliana say?"

"I'm always honest with her. With her past, I have to be. And I also want to be. I ended the night with her, thinking only of her. So it wasn't a problem."

"So, let's lay our cards on the table. Your opinion of Morrigan? Do we even keep her around for the Landsmeet and any potential final battle with the darkspawn?" he asked. I was left wondering if he still had his doubts if she'd see it through.

"To be honest, I'm surprised she's still around after we took down her mother and grabbed her grimoire. But I guess she's being honest when she says that she wants the soul of the old god."

"How will that all work though?"

It was a good question to ponder. Eventually I could only shrug, adding, "No idea. Some sort of ritual? Knowing witches and the sort of rituals they like to participate in, it'll probably involve blood."

"And for what purpose does she want the soul?"

"Part of me doesn't want to know. Part of me thinks we put a dagger to her throat and demand her reasons. But that'll just piss her off, and if we don't like the answer, we might end up doing something we'd regret."

"So?"

I shrugged again. "I suggest we keep her around, but keep an eye on her. I would also suggest passing word to your fellow Wardens."

"I'll spread the word. I'm fairly sure what Alistair will recommend."

I spent the next day and a half not doing a whole lot as Eamon put together final plans for our trip to Denerim. News came in from all over Ferelden that nobles were converging on Denerim, and Eamon grew confident with each bit of news that perhaps, just perhaps, the gods were working in our favour. But I'd lived long enough to know even the best laid plans go awry more often than not.

I was surprised when Ohgren, Duran, Alistair and Brosca appeared in the courtyard later that same day, heading towards the stables. Alistair saw my curious look and wandered over. "We'll meet you in Denerim. We just have one or two things that need sorting."

"Like what?"

"Ohgren finally made up his mind. We're heading towards the Circle tower. There's a little village nearby where an old friend apparently lives."

"Ah, I remember him mentioning that. Anything else?"

"Aedan asked us to do some reconnaissance between here and Denerim, get the lay of the land, where the armies are, and most importantly, what the darkspawn are up to. We've had word of something major happening near Crestwood. We might check that out."

"Crestwood? I remember riding by there once or twice."

"With the darkspawn on the prowl nearly all over Denerim, no doubt they're involved somehow. I dread to think… Anyway, we'd best be off. I've got to look after a pair of drunks."

I barked a short laugh. "You'll be too busy doing certain things with Brosca."

He merely tapped the side of his nose before he wandered towards the stables. I watched the four of them disappear before I headed inside. Eamon and Teagen were busy putting together final plans for the trip, Aedan listening in but this was Eamon's party. He'd be taking charge for the most part. I found the rest dotted around the castle, some grateful for the brief relaxation, others already growing restless and bored.

Wandering into the library, I perused the titles, eventually grabbing a title that grabbed my fancy, before wandering back to my room. Kicking off my boots, I lay back and was ready to settle in for a couple of hours' rest. For once, I wasn't disturbed as I read, and I was so relaxed, I fell asleep with the book eventually resting on my chest, only shaken awake by Leliana once the sun had gone down.

I sat up and yawned before asking, "Where have you been all day?"

"I've spent most of the day in the chantry. Plenty of refugees have headed this way. We're doing our best to help get them settled."

"Do they bring news?"

She nodded. "Yes, all of it bad."

"We should be leaving soon. Then hopefully this will all be over."

Holding out her hand, she beckoned me towards the door with her head. "Come, you should come watch me tend to the horses." I raised my eyebrows, but stayed silent. "Do you not want to watch me? You enjoyed it last time."

"I was thinking of something else to pass the time."

She smiled but playfully slapped my shoulder. "Later, Uhtred. Otherwise one would think you have a one track mind."

"Okay, let's go tend some horses. Maybe a pint up at the tavern afterwards?"

"Only if you promise to once again disastrously flirt with the new bar owner." She burst into fits of giggles. "It's a good thing I love you."

I groaned before replying. "I'll drag Aedan along. Maybe he'll have more luck with her than Morrigan?"

Leliana didn't reply to that until we arrived in the stables. She grabbed a comb and started brushing the horse she'd been riding for weeks, looking over to where I'd sat myself. "I spoke to her today."

"Who?"

"Morrigan."

"Oh, about what?"

"The conversation you had the other night."

"And what did she say?"

"She said you simply discussed her role within our group. And also why she had joined us originally."

I shrugged. "That's about it."

"Nothing… sexual?" She held up her free hand. "The only reason I ask is because of the reaction you had."

I rose to my feet and walked around the horse to where she was still grooming. "I would have said if it was like that. It definitely wasn't. There was just this… energy at the time. It's amazing what a simple look can do." I stepped closer so she'd understand. "She was close like this," I whispered, "So close I could feel her body heat. Her breath. I could almost taste her scent. Not that one, her natural scent, mixed in with whatever perfume she wears. And then the look she gave me. She knew exactly what she was doing. She's watched me long enough, particularly around you, to know which buttons to press."

"She's dangerous, Uhtred. And she'll use her beauty to her advantage. If she were to get what she wants…"

"Have you mentioned this to Aedan?"

"I have. He just told me not to worry."

I couldn't help chuckle. "Sounds like Aedan." I gently grabbed the hand grooming the horse. "Leliana, I can promise you one thing. The darkspawn, Loghain and his cronies, nor Morrigan will do anything to put you in danger. I know you can handle yourself, but trust me, they'd have to come through me first."

Letting go of her hand, she continued to groom in silence though I could see the smile on her face. I wasn't sure if her mind was at ease, but I was confident we'd be fine.

* * *

"Take one last look, Aedan. The next time you see this place, you might be king."

"I'm still hoping Alistair sees sense," he admitted.

"He's fairly adamant. So unless Eamon can think of something else other than yourself, it might just be up to you."

He looked at me. "Maybe we need to force his hand somehow?"

"Like how?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I wouldn't really want to do it. He really doesn't want to be king. I can certainly see why. Cailan was groomed for the role from childhood, or so I would assume anyway. Alistair was cast aside because he was a bastard. Little wonder he resents it."

Eamon would be escorted by a small entourage, but with Aedan, myself and the rest of the group, the arl would be safe on our journey to Denerim. All we suggested is that we make good time, and get to Denerim as quickly as possible. We spread disinformation about our journey, stating we would be departing at a later date, and would be taking a different route. I didn't think Loghain would try to kill him again, but I knew Aedan and I would protect his life with ours if necessary.

We had risen before dawn, and we were all mounted ready to leave not long after the sun appeared over the nearby mountains. Bodahn would still follow us in his carriage, primarily to carry all our suppliers, but also to give Shale a seat. Most of us had new horses for the ride to Denerim, those we had used since originally leaving Redcliffe given a chance to relax. Our weapons had been fixed by the local blacksmith, our armour polished and now resplendent in the rising sun, and most of us were rather chipper after a couple of days' relaxation.

Once everyone was in their usual positions, Eamon and his small entourage up front with Aedan, the call was made and our column slowly made its way out of Redcliffe. A small crowd formed, while the remnants of the Redcliffe army lined up to salute. Eamon, knowing the battle after the Landsmeet would be against the darkspawn, had made sure plans were left to make sure the army was ready to move immediately.

The first day passed without incident, most of us remaining in the saddle all day. I stuck to my usual position at the rear, joining occasionally by Leliana or Solona, simply to keep me company. Traffic was heavy on the road heading north, fewer merchants passing by but plenty of refugees heading north and south, looking for safety. Any we encountered coming in the opposite direction we directed straight to Redcliffe. Some even spoke of heading all the way to Orzammar, though it was unlikely they'd let a bunch of desperate humans in.

After making camp that evening, I found myself chatting with Eamon by the campfire. It was just the two of us, as most of the others were either on patrol or talking amongst themselves, so it was opportunity to delve into the mind of the man, and perhaps learn a truth or two.

"Are you confident, Eamon?"

The old man had certainly appeared sprightlier with each visit back to Redcliffe, but an entire day in the saddle would tire most man. He returned a tired nod. "I think we have a good chance of success. Why do you ask?"

"You seem adamant that Alistair must take the throne, otherwise this won't work. I'm just wondering why. So I figured I'd ask something that has been on my mind. I'm not sure if you know the whole story, but I'm not from here. Long story. But I have been learning about the world I'm now living in, particularly the history. So, the Theirin line, and obviously Alistair's father. What was Maric like? Because his name appears to be revered without question."

"You want the truth or the official history?"

"The truth, of course. What sort of man was he? What sort of ruler?"

He rose to his feet and gestured away from camp. "Let's head towards the lake shore. There's a full moon, so plenty of light."

It was only five minutes away, and I sensed the presence of both his aides following us, albeit at distance. They were not worried about me, but we were of little doubt that our progress would have been monitored. Once by the water, he picked up a rock and skimmed it across the surface. There was little wind, and the lake was still.

"I'll be level with you about one thing, Uhtred," he said, before looking at me, "He's still my king. His body was ever found. I don't think he's out there alive, but until we find a body and return it to the Maker, he's my king. Many feel the same way."

"One would call that devotion."

"One would be correct. But the truth is the matter is complicated. After his mother was killed, he was king in waiting. He wasn't ready for it. Certainly wasn't ready for that sort of command. How could he be? His mother had done her best but Ferelden was in rebellion. You've heard or read of the Rebel Queen?"

"A little bit."

"Marvellous woman. What isn't spoken of nowadays, particularly in Redcliffe, is that we originally supported Orlais. I used the term 'support' loosely. We had no choice. It was either accept their rule or find yourself without a head, your family destitute. You did what you had to, to survive. It was my father who eventually threw his support behind the Rebel Queen. And it is why I have such devotion to Maric. His wife was my sister."

"Queen Rowan?"

"Yes. But there is even a story behind that. Few know the truth. Maric was honest with me one night, albeit over many beers. He remembered the conversation, though, and swore me to secrecy. I will put it like this. Maric loved my sister. Rowan loved Maric. But... If things had been different…"

"And what of Loghain?"

"Loghain loved Maric like a brother. But their relationship could be stormy. That is why Maric loved Loghain in return. He never treated him like a king. They fought and bled together… And Loghain loved Rowan just as much, if not more."

That caused me to raise my eyebrows. "That sounds…"

Eamon raised a hand. "Don't misinterpret. Rowan has been dead many a year now. And when Maric disappeared, Loghain spent two years searching for his friend. For his king. He wouldn't have rested if he hadn't been persuaded to finally give up and accept that he was gone. Loghain was distraught."

"Okay, so Maric had plenty of adulation, but a small circle who'd keep his head straight?"

"The people revere the Theirin line. And they loved Maric. He did the best he could, once Orlais was defeated, to help the people. But Ferelden was poor at the end of the war, and even a king can only do so much. That didn't stop the devotion. But I'll be honest about one thing. He never really wanted it. He did it because it was his duty. Because he was the son of the Rebel Queen. It was his destiny to be King of Ferelden. But he never wanted it."

"So Loghain did what he wanted in Ostagar because…?"

"Cailan was the apple of his father's eye. After Rowan passed, he did everything he could to prepare the boy for rule. So did Loghain, who also helped cement the marriage between he and Anora. But Cailan proved to be nothing like his father. Maric had moments of self-doubt, depression, sadness. It was usually Loghain, Rowan or… someone else, who would lift his spirits. It was always a job to him. To be taken seriously.

To Cailan, it was… It wasn't a joke; he wasn't that blasé, and I wouldn't disrespect him by saying it. It was a game. Leliana knows all about it. And I believe Loghain thought he didn't respect the position, didn't respect the throne or the crown that he wore. I don't think the same. Cailan had his moments. He played the fool, but that boy had some stones, if you catch my drift. From rumours I've heard, he certainly charmed the Empress of Orlais. So he definitely had something about him. And I'd never fault his bravery. Regarding that, he was just like his father.

At least Cailan had the honour of dying in battle, however it happened. Maric disappeared at sea. That wasn't a fit way for a king to die. And, of course, that just led to rumours about Maric. Was he living on an island somewhere? Had he been captured for someone? Who knows? And then there were the rumours about Cailan. Oh, there were plenty of those…"

"Is there truth to the rumours?"

"Yes. There is a reason why there is no son or daughter to claim the throne. I have been informed that Anora and Cailan had not slept in the same room for many weeks, and that was before the beginning of the Blight."

"We found your letter."

Eamon didn't appear shocked by that. In fact, he appeared amused. "I stand by what I said at the time. Did you know that many were working on an alliance between Cailan and the Empress? An alliance through marriage. Orlais and Ferelden as equals."

"Seriously?"

"The Orlesian Occupation is history. Not ancient history, but some of us believe enough time has passed to let bygones be bygones. It's only because of Cailan that Orlais and Ferelden are on such good terms. Whatever you think of him as a king, as a diplomat, Cailan certainly had his qualities."

"And was Loghain aware of this plan?"

"It's possible. Which is another reason to explain his actions at Ostagar. We have no evidence of that. We could make the accusation, but it would fall flat. And would give him reason to call many of us traitors, for even suggesting the King of Ferelden would pursue that course of action. Loghain hates the Orlesians. The very thought that his daughter be cast aside for an Orlesian…" He trailed off but eventually shook his head. "No. No. I don't believe Loghain would stoop to that level. He may have thought Cailan a fool, but I don't believe that's why he pulled his army back. I can only believe that he didn't think the battle could be won, so he preserved his forces for a later battle."

"Say we convince the nobles and lords to agree with us. What happens to Loghain?"

"That I don't know. Some would suggest execution. Others would suggest exile. The man is a Ferelden hero. We must be correct in how he is treated." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, that's your history lesson for this evening. Sorry if I've bored you."

I couldn't help chuckle. "Much prefer to hear the truth spoken than read a couple of dusty old books. One last question. Alistair. What do you think? Would he make a good king?"

Eamon actually smiled. "He's be perfect simply because he doesn't want it. In that regard, he's just like his father. And, what Alistair doesn't know, is that Cailan knew all about him. Constant reports about his progress. I believe Cailan would have eventually approached him, and told him the whole truth."

"I think convincing Alistair to take the throne is near impossible."

"I know. And, in the end, it will be his choice. But I hope. I hope the Theirin line doesn't end with Cailan's death at Ostagar." He shivered. So did I, to be honest. The temperature had dropped significantly during our conversation. "Come, we should return to camp, Uhtred. I'll admit one thing, though. I'd be interested to see this gift of yours."

"Maybe if you join us in battle?"

The old man laughed loudly, clapping me on the back as we walked back to camp. "I'm far too old for that sort of thing now. Twenty years ago, I'd have been beside you, sword in hand. Now I'll watch from the rear as brave, young men and women fight to the death."

We must have been talking for a long time, as by the time we returned to the fire, most had turned in for the night. Eamon shook my hand, announcing that he would also head to bed, so I grabbed a beer and sat by the fire, quickly joined by Aedan. He asked what we'd been discussing. I kept it simple, stating it was just a 'history lesson'. I don't think he bought it entirely. I didn't want to lie, but I was left feeling that Eamon had just told me quite a bit in confidence, and I didn't want to break the trust. I guess telling me was fine. If Aedan knew, and he became king… Well, I don't think anything untoward would happen, but I guess some secrets are worth keeping.

Rising early again the next morning, it was another long day in the saddle, once again passing the main road to Highever, wondering what remained of Castle Cousland. Neither Aedan or I had heard much news, but we figured Howe had probably left one of his underlings in charge. I was tempted to suggest I heard off with just Shale and Sten, simply to kill whoever remained, but it was likely a fool's errand, and with the Landsmeet on the horizon, Aedan wanted complete focus on that. Highever could wait until the Blight was defeated.

We must have made good time as the walls of Denerim appeared in the horizon while sun still shone in the sky. Seeing them caused our pace to pick up. A couple of hundred metres from the gates, our column came to a surprise stop.

Alistair, Brosca, Ohgren and Duran had already arrived and had been waiting for our arrival. After the briefest reunion in history, Eamon led the way to the city gates. The guards didn't recognise him at first, but once he'd announced who he was, the gates quickly opened and our column entered unhindered. It had been so long since Ostagar, Aedan, Alistair and myself didn't even receive a second glance. It was either a case of over-confidence on the part of Loghain and Howe, or they simply didn't think we were a threat.

The estate Arl Eamon owned in Denerim wasn't Redcliffe Castle, but it was still an impressive building nonetheless. Beyond the gates was a large courtyard and stables. Bodahn parked up his cart, stating he'd immediately start trading around the city, while the rest of us led our horses to stable.

Stewards helped carry our belongings inside, and most of us were shown to quarters. Perhaps unsurprisingly, I was sharing a room with Leliana. Neither of us made a big deal of it. We spent a few minutes wandering the estate, learning where the important locations, such as the kitchen, the armoury and the library were. We'd arrived no longer than a couple of hours before a steward came running through the estate, calling that the Regent was coming.

"Loghain is here already?" Leliana asked.

"We've poked the hornet's nest. I suggest we go see the reaction."

We found Eamon in the main hall, flanked by Aedan and Alistair, already exchanging… I hesitate to use the word pleasantries, so I'll say introductions. I stood next to Aedan, sensing that Leliana remained in the room but unobserved. No doubt listening to the conversation though.

I'd only met Loghain the once, and it was a brief meeting. The man I saw in front of me was not the Ferelden legend I was led to believe he was. Dark circles surrounded his eyes. His voice was hoarse. He fidgeted as he spoke. I'm not sure whether it was stress, guilt or a combination of numerous other things. But I barely took him in. My eyes were only for the man to his side. He should be thankful he chose to remain silent.

Aedan did not, particularly when Loghain threw a barbed comment towards the Grey Wardens, calling them traitors. I'll applaud my brother for showing restraint, particularly as he and I, plus Alistair, were still armed. We could have let the blood flow immediately, but we were under clear orders from Eamon to behave prior to the Landsmeet. That meant to not go looking for trouble. And definitely not provoke Loghain or Howe.

Then Loghain turned his fire on Eamon, and I'll give the old man credit. He gave to Loghain as good as he received. He didn't call Loghain a traitor to his face, nor the numerous other unsavoury titles he could have called him, but he let Loghain know what he really thought about him, in a manner of speaking.

Then Loghain made a mistake. But I really shouldn't have reacted. He gestured to Howe. "Don't you recognise Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine and Teryn of Highever?"

"Bullshit!" I stated loudly, my hand going to the hilt of my sword, "That man is a murderer and usurper. His head belongs on a fucking pike."

The woman next to him stared at me. "You are either very bold or very stupid to threaten the teryn before witnesses."

"That man is much a teryn as I am a Grey Warden." I looked at Loghain. "Put your dog back in its box, otherwise it's going to get whipped."

He simply smirked. "Put a leash on him, Eamon, otherwise I won't be held responsible for what happens next."

Eamon glanced in my direction. I wanted to swing. I know Aedan wanted me to, or he'd do it himself. Alistair was itching to fight too. I could see it in his body language. But we promised. For now, we would not fight.

So I removed the hand from the hilt of my sword.

Loghain refocused his attention on Eamon. Plenty of threats and bluster. Eamon simply watched on, amused some of the time, saddened the rest, seeing the fall into madness of this one man. Then Eamon dropped his own bombshell.

"Ferelden needs a king of the true bloodline." He gestured to his right. "That is why Alistair will be taking the throne."

That stunned Loghain. I'm sure he probably knew of his existence, but for him to show up in Denerim and actually claim the throne? Even that rendered him speechless, if only a few seconds, before more bluster and threats about what he'd do to protect Ferelden. I'd heard the same bullshit from Jarl Ulfric in Skyrim. In fact, there were some eerie similarities between the two.

Then the three simply turned around and walked out. And I got one last word in.

"Howe!"

The man stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

I simply ran my finger across my throat. "Rest assured, your days are numbered. Enjoy your titles while you can."

The woman that had accompanied them looked ready to say something, but Howe simply smirked at me before turning and walking out the door.

"I'm going to kill him," Aedan muttered darkly.

"Which one?" Alistair asked, with a little amusement, to take the edge off the meeting.

"Definitely Howe. Loghain just did himself no favours."

"That is for later, Aedan. For now, we have much to discuss. That was Loghain's opening gambit. We had best plan our next step carefully. This will not be easy."

Loghain appearing on the doorstep mere hours after our arrival was nothing compared to the bombshell we would receive a couple of days later.


	42. Chapter 42 - Vengeance

The city was on edge. Nobles and lords from across Denerim were slowly filtering in, and the people knew what was on the verge of happening. I'm not sure what people thought about the civil war itself. I'm not sure everyone knew what was happening outside the city walls, but there were enough armed men now walking the streets that a full scale battle could have erupted in one of the main squares that could decide the Landsmeet before it actually happened.

Though Eamon was technically running things, he did give Aedan free reign to use his people as he saw fit. So he had Leliana head out into the city to gather information. As was Zevran, as he was damned good at remaining unseen. The rest of us simply wandered about, keeping an ear to the ground. Any little titbit of conversation could have otherwise unknown information. There were plenty of rumours, most of them completely unfounded, but where there was smoke, there was sometimes fire.

Bringing together so many nobles was always going to take time, so while we all had jobs to do, it was hard to keep motivated and not get bored. And there was one thing in the back of my mind while this was going on. Where were the darkspawn? We had been so busy gathering allies and sorting out political problems that the darkspawn seemed to be forgotten. Towns and villages across Denerim had been sacked, but while we'd run into numerous patrols and raiding parties, we hadn't seen the main horde since… I think when we'd been in the Deep Roads. And that felt like years ago.

We'd been in Denerim for around three days when I found myself summoned to Eamon's quarters. Nothing unusual about that. I'd grown fond of the old man in the short time I'd been around him, and we'd already spent one night by the fire, talking more about the history of Ferelden. I could tell it was a real passion of his, and would happily listen as he spoke at length about numerous characters from the ancient or more recent past.

But I was summoned for an altogether different reason, particularly when it was only myself and Aedan, with Eamon stood beside an elf. That wasn't unusual, as nearly all the servants in the estate were elven, but she was one I hadn't seen before. She introduced herself as Erlina, Queen Anora's handmaiden. I was perplexed as to why she was here and not with the queen, and that's when she dropped the bombshell.

And perhaps the final example of Loghain's descent into pure madness.

First, though, both Aedan and I were a little suspicious. We had no idea of Anora's loyalties. What did she know of her father's activities? Her husband lay dead, and most of our group was in agreement that Loghain was responsible. I could see reason in not sacrificing his army at Ostagar. But he abandoned the field, and his king, leaving him to die. He could have at least tried to save him. The fact he didn't spoke volumes about his loyalties… and perhaps his ambitions.

"Why are you here?" Aedan asked, folding arms across his chest. I don't think he was going for intimidating, but I followed the example.

Erlina simply smiled before replying. "I am here on behind of Anora. She asks for your help."

I shared a glance with Aedan before both of us looked at Eamon. He shrugged. "I'll let her explain."

"The queen is in a difficult position. You understand, yes?" The way she spoke reminded me of Leliana. I had to stop the smile about to form. "She loved her husband, despite… And she also trusted her father to protect her husband. Stop him doing anything… rash. When he returns with no king and only dark rumours, what is she to think?"

"My brother and I could give an opinion or two. I wonder if she'll share the same?" Aedan stated.

Erlina shrugged. "All I know is that she worries. What is happening in her city. What is happening in her country. But whenever she tries to speak to him, he does not answer, simply telling her 'not to trouble herself'. She is the queen; she worries for everyone."

I shared another glance with Aedan before I shrugged. I could see what Erlina was suggesting, but I had a feeling she wasn't just going to come out and ask. So Aedan put it bluntly. "Anora doesn't trust her father and therefore…?"

"I do not wish to speak ill of her father. She still loves her father very much, despite what has happened. But the other man, Howe…"

"What about him?" I practically growled.

"He is privy to all his secrets. And, as I'm sure you have seen, he is not subtle."

"You mean the heads on pikes over the gates of the city and bodies in the streets?" Aedan asked, I assumed rhetorically. The situation didn't appear as bad as our first visit. In fact, we had even seen the first signs of dissent against his rule. Nothing major yet, but enough to suggest the people were already fed up with his rule. No doubt Howe was told to keep his… enthusiasm, let's call it, in check.

"It's not just that. Anora went to see Howe, demanded answers. He did not take kindly to her demands."

"What happened?" Aedan asked. I'm sure I wasn't the only one to have a chill travel up their spine. Howe was insane, but he was also clever and would easily use Anora for his own benefits.

"He holds her prisoner within his estate."

"Does Loghain know about this?" Eamon asked. _Good question._

"Whether he does or not doesn't matter. The fact is Anora remains his prisoner and Loghain does nothing. Despite her situation, Anora is aware of the Landsmeet, and more importantly, knows that you are behind the organisation of it, Grey Warden. She sent me to here to ask for your help. And let it be known that, if you free her, that you will have an ally in her when the Landsmeet finally convenes."

"I'm sure she has other motives, but an ally in the Landsmeet will come in handy," Aedan said.

"There is something else. Anora fears that Howe may try and kill her, then frame Arl Eamon. If he manages to do that, the Landsmeet either collapses, or will simply rubber stamp Loghain as regent."

Aedan ran a hand through his hair. I did the same through mine. "Shit. This is just the sort of situation we needed to avoid," I muttered.

"If we can rescue the queen and gain her allegiance, suddenly the Landsmeet swings in our favour. Only slightly for the moment, but it's a good start," Eamon stated.

"Plus it's the right thing to do. I don't know Anora at all, but I wouldn't leave my second worst enemy in the hands of that bastard," I added.

"What about your worst enemy?" Aedan wondered.

"I'd give him a dagger to slit his own throat."

"If you're here, I assume you have an idea, Erlina?" Eamon asked.

"I do. I've managed to slowly but surely smuggle some uniforms out of his estate. Being an elf has its advantages. I am usually ignored whenever I'm walking about, as long as I look busy. But we will need to move quickly. I fear that, with each day that passes, Howe will consider the death of Anora more of an advantage than keeping her alive."

"We'd better move quickly then," Aedan stated, "Erlina, give us until tomorrow to make plans. How many uniforms do you have?"

"Four. I assume you two will want to be involved. I can only suggest you pick two humans. No elves or dwarves. They will stand out. I will return here at lunchtime. Please be ready. I dread what might happen otherwise."

"I'll show you out, Erlina," Eamon stated, gesturing to the door.

Once alone, Aedan turned to me. "No dwarves or elves. That limits our options."

"We can't take Alistair. They'll pick him out no matter what. And, considering he's a potential heir, I think we leave him here, just to be safe."

Aedan nodded. "Agreed. So I would go with Leliana. Plenty of female guards about. She won't stand out. That leaves either Solona, Morrigan or Sten. I guess he won't stand out. Looks human enough. Just… big."

"Sten. If we have to fight our way out if shit hits the fan, I'd rather a sword and shield. Fighting our way out of an estate with magic? I can see that going very wrong."

"Okay, so us two, Leliana and Sten. I can see that working, though hopefully we can just walk out with Anora in tow and no-one is any the wiser until we're already safe and sound back here. I'll go find Sten. You should tell your lover."

Leliana immediately agreed to help once I informed her of the meeting and Erlina's idea. With Sten informed, the four of us gathered in Eamon's study, where one of his servants managed to find an old map of Denerim, and better yet, a plan of the estate. It was probably long out of date, but would at least give us an idea of what to expect inside.

There wasn't too much in the way of discussion. We'd be armed, of course, but hoped that being disguised would mean we wouldn't have to fight. I know that's what was said and agreed, but I know Aedan and I wouldn't be upset if blood was spilled. And knowing Howe was somewhere within those walls, I had a feeling we'd go looking for him.

Sleeping that night was difficult. The more I thought about the plan, the more I thought about tracking down Howe and exacting revenge. Leliana did her best to try and wear me out so I could finally asleep, but she eventually fell asleep after the third time, so I left her alone and found Aedan in the study, nursing a glass of something. He offered me a drop, unsurprised to find it was the strong stuff.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked, eyes staring into the fire.

"Lot on my mind."

"Howe."

It was a statement, not a question. "So, should we discuss what we're going to do or just go with the flow?"

His eyes met mind, nothing but determination, resolution that he would not be swayed. "We don't leave until we find him and finish it." I held out my glass. He clinked his glass against mine. "For mum and dad, Uhtred."

"For everyone who died that night."

"May the Maker forgive us, Uhtred. Because it will not be clean and quick."

"We take his head, Aedan."

"Agreed. And that's just the start."

We didn't discuss what we would do any further. There was no point. We knew when we eventually faced down Howe and killed him, it would not be done with any sense of honour. Vengeance coursed through our veins. I'm not sure about him, but I still remembered leaving them in the pantry, knowing we would not see them again. Not knowing what became of them hurt, but I buried those thoughts deep. All we know is that they were dead. Once the Blight was over, we would return to bury them, and then? All I knew is that I would not stay. My life would be elsewhere.

Heading off to bed again once we'd finished our glass, I once again found myself staring at the ceiling as I laid in the dark. Leliana didn't wake up, but sensed my presence, an arm thrown across my chest, one of her legs laid over mine. I think she might have been half awake, as she mumbled something, but I didn't understand it, so simply kissed her forehead and soon she was breathing as if asleep again.

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Leliana, announcing it was morning and that breakfast was ready. There was plenty of conversation at the table, though it appeared the others had been warned not to talk about what the four of us would be doing later that day. Alistair was in a bit of a mood, and it wasn't hard to understand why, clearly feeling left out. After breakfast, Aedan had to pull him aside and explain why he was being left at the estate. He returned later, telling me that he understood but still wasn't happy. The dwarves and elves were more understanding, particularly once we explained what Howe was like in regards to his attitudes towards non-humans.

Minutes felt like hours as we waited for Erlina to finally turn up. I think it was just adrenaline, but Aedan and I eventually headed into the courtyard and beat seven bells out of each other. Nothing to leave a bruise, well none visible, but he was definitely feeling the same as myself. We must have sparred for at least an hour before some of it wore off and we sat down, sharing a jug of water. I don't think we shared a word the entire time. Anything that needed saying had already been said.

Erlina finally turned up after lunchtime, with Aedan and I climbing the walls, ready to go. Even Leliana was getting fidgety, though I think it was due to us. Sten was his usual stoic self, though he was sitting in the library, reading a book. The man was such an enigma at times. My respect for him as a fellow warrior was immense, despite the fact we shared words only occasionally.

Donning the uniforms she'd brought with her, we grabbed our weapons and headed into the city. Crowds continued to build as the Landsmeet loomed. The main thoroughfares were packed with merchants selling their wares. I was sure we passed more than one lord or noble on their way to either their residence, or perhaps some sort of meeting.

Unsurprisingly, the estate for the Arl of Denerim stood on a hill overlooking the rest of the city. Only the royal palace and Fort Drakon were larger and were higher up. The surprise was the large crowd that had gathered at the front doors of the estate itself. I couldn't understand what they were all shouting, but it was obvious they were unhappy, and I could see rotten fruit being handed around, figuring it was going to be hurled sooner or later.

The crowd gave us the opportunity to slip by unnoticed, though upon approaching the rear entrance, Erlina mentioned the guards posted would probably notice we were not regulars. She had mentioned there had been plenty of recruitment, but to play it safe, she would distract the guards to allow us to sneak inside. Then she let slip the information that Aedan and I had been wanting to hear.

Arl Howe was inside the estate. We shared a glance and exchanged a nod.

Erlina advised caution, as Howe would be surrounded by guards, but I don't think my brother and I were even listening. She realised we'd made up our minds, shrugged, and went off to distract the guards blocking our entrance. With them out of the way, getting inside was easy, and we waited as we were told to until she returned. She would not accompany us to find Anora, though would meet us by her door. It would have looked strange for her to join us, so she told us just to be careful.

Aedan and I had looked over nearly every piece of information possible regarding the estate, while Erlina also gave us instructions on how to find the right door, with the warning to not explore too much. Now that we were inside, it was best to just get the queen and get out as quickly as possible. Someone was bound to recognise us eventually.

Blending in was easy. The four of us just stayed close together, marching two by two, and tried to avoid all the other guards. I didn't even bother counting how many there were. I just knew, if we were discovered, we'd be screwed.

Despite how large the estate was, finding the room we needed didn't take too long, and I don't think anyone took notice of our progress. As far as anyone else was concerned, we were just another guard patrol. Erlina was waiting outside the queen's door, but the fact the door was still closed, and what appeared to be a magical barrier laid across it, suggested the situation had changed. Queen Anora confirmed that when Erlina announced our arrival.

"Howe was not content with leaving me under heavy guard, so he's had the door sealed by magic," she explained.

"Should have brought a mage," I muttered.

"I think the spell would need to be broken by the one who cast it. Or they need to die to break their influence," Leliana replied quietly, I guess for my ears only.

"I take it this is new, Erlina?" Aedan asked. The elf nodded. "Okay, sit tight. We'll be back shortly."

"Praise the Maker. My prayers are with you, Warden."

Now was the time to track down Howe, deal with him, then have the queen released. Erlina pointed us in the right direction then suggested that she'd make herself scarce. We agreed, as I think Aedan was intent on cutting down anyone who got in our way. I just wanted Howe.

Leliana suggested we should do a little investigating. Carefully opening any door we approached, we remained unseen as we ransacked any room we did enter. We found plenty of correspondence between Howe and Loghain, or Howe and his subordinates. Most of it was simply about what was happening in Denerim. We pocketed those as evidence, though the carts of bodies and heads on pikes were evidence enough. We also found paperwork which looked like it belonged to the Grey Wardens. No real surprise, considering Loghain had called them traitors, but Aedan made sure we took that too.

With no sign of Howe on ground level, we headed downstairs towards the dungeon. We'd heard rumours of what the arl was capable of, stories of torture just the start. Opening the steel door into the lower level, a guard was surprised at our appearance, but before he could ask who we were, a pair of hands grabbed him from within a cell, the guard finding his neck snapped, his body flung to the ground. Hands then searched his body, finding the keys, the cell door quickly unlocked.

The four of us shared glances, but figured anyone jailed by Howe would be a possible ally. The cell door opened, and the body was dragged inside. Then silence.

"Hello?" Aedan called.

A man appeared a few minutes later, wearing the same uniform as us, so I guess he stripped the dead guard of his. "I thank you, strangers. I've been wanting out of that cage for days."

"Who are you?" Aedan asked.

"I am Riordan, senior Warden of Jader. Of course, the accent would assume that I am from Ferelden. You would be correct in that assumption. I am from Highever."

"I'm Aedan. Aedan Coulsland."

"You are the teryn's son? Word has spread of the… atrocity that took place. My condolences."

"Thank you. Can I also assume you're here because of the war?"

"Indeed. We heard no word from King Cailan regarding the battle at Ostagar, so I was sent by my commander to get news. The rest of the Wardens, numbering two hundred foot and two divisions of cavalry, were turned back at the border, apparently on the orders of Loghain. So that is why I was sent in alone. The Wardens were not going to involve themselves in a civil war, and what I have learned is chilling. What I've seen and heard in this estate alone beggars' belief. Then again, I was foolish enough to allow myself to be captured."

Aedan grabbed the papers he had taken earlier and handed them over. "I believe these might be yours."

Riordan raised a brief smile. "Thank you, I'm glad you managed to find them. They are the names of those who fought and died at Ostagar, and also the records kept by Duncan of his recruitment. Your name will be among them."

"What will you do now? Would you like to remain with us?"

"I thank you, but for now, I would like to escape. This uniform is covering a few injuries. I need healing before I decide the next course of action."

"Head to Arl Eamon's estate. Let him know that I sent you. We have mages who can provide healing."

"You have my thanks."

"And if you want to kill a guard or two on the way out, go nuts," I added.

He thanked us for the rescue, grabbed a spare weapon from the dead guard, and hobbled his way out the door we had entered. Aedan said nothing as we started to explore the dungeon. Of Howe, there was still no sign. But the dungeon was full to bursting with people. Leliana implored Aedan to release them. He said we would once we'd eliminated most resistance.

We found others being tortured, either chained to walls, covered in their own blood, or tied to torture racks. Those we did release immediately, though told them to hold fire until we could give the all clear. I didn't recognise anyone we released, though Aedan knew one of them, someone by the name of Vaughan Kendells, the son of the former Arl of Denerim. I sensed Aedan actually hesitate releasing him, and asked why he did.

Once out of earshot, he explained why. "He's a bastard. Not due to being born out of wedlock, but because of the way he is. The stories that came out of this estate while his father was arl are something else. And his focus was always on the elves. I'm not sure if he actually murdered them, but I have a feeling some of these devices might have been used by him."

"And his father tolerated this?" Leliana asked, disgust clear in her voice.

"I don't think his father paid much attention."

"Should have killed him," Sten stated, bluntly as usual. I couldn't help the slight chuckle.

We found plenty of living prisoners. We also discovered the dead. I won't say the bodies were piled high, but it explained the smell, added to the stink of shit and piss that was the usual smell of dungeons I'd been through before. It was obvious they'd been tortured before death, some bodies missing smaller things, like fingers and toes, many with wounds across arms, legs or chest, while others were missing entire limbs.

Then we found Howe.

Aedan and I had only seen him once since that fateful evening. I don't know how either of us didn't attack him upon seeing him, but the man didn't help himself. He goaded us, calling our father a traitor, our mother a whore, our family a stain on the reputation of Ferelden. Then he told us what he did that night, what he apparently made them do before he had them killed, then how he had ordered their bodies defiled, buried in a giant pit.

"Leave…" Aedan started.

"Now," I finished, the order clear to our two companions.

"Uhtred?" Leliana asked, laying a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"You don't want to be in here for this. Sten, take her outside," I ordered. The big man didn't argue as I sensed them disappear behind us.

Once the door behind us was closed, Aedan and I got to work. He focused on Howe, I eliminated those with him. It wasn't hard work, as I cheated and simply used my Thu'um, blowing the four of them back into the wall. Two of them died immediately, their bodies left twisted and broken on the ground, the other two were injured badly, so I simply put my sword into their gut and moved on.

I turned to see Aedan fight Howe. I'll give the old man credit, he had some talent with his two swords. I just ran in from his blind side and put an elbow into his face. That dazed him, allowing Aedan and I to disarm him. Putting an arm around his neck, trying not to kill him just by snapping it, I put a knee into the back of his left leg so he sank to his knees. I then met Aedan's eyes. The fury in them would have chilled anyone else. But I knew exactly what he was feeling, my heart beating at a million miles an hour, knowing vengeance was close at hand.

"Whatever you do to me, I still won!" he cried.

There was no honour in what we did next.

We chained him to the wall first, ripping off all his clothing, though allowed him a small amount of modesty by covering his groin. We started slowly at first, taking a dagger each and putting small cuts over his body. Drawing the least amount of blood possible, it wouldn't have been excruciating, it would have been more annoying.

Then we got down to the serious business. We gouged out his eyes, sliced off his ears then cut out of his tongue. Aedan then gestured down and I nodded. We emasculated him, taking almost sadistic pleasure in cutting off his cock and balls. His screams would have been heard around the estate. We could have shut him up, but if anyone came investigating, Leliana and Sten could handle them outside. Aedan jammed him cock and balls into his mouth to quiet his moaning.

Aedan grabbed his sword and rammed it into his stomach, making sure he sliced from left to right, disembowelling him. Before he died from blood loss as organs from within started to pile out of his body, I raised my sword and swung, taking the head from his body. It rolled away to the side. Unchaining the body, letting it fall the floor, we hacked it to pieces, severing arms and legs before focusing on his torso. I don't know if we took enjoyment, but it was the fulfilment of revenge, the hate and fury we had each carried since that night. By the time we were done, we must have been covered in blood, and what was left on the ground would not have been recognisable as human.

I picked up the head by its hair was going to walk away when Aedan told me to put it down. We'd proven our point. We could have put it on a pike, but that would make us no better than him. So I left it with his remains. Leliana and Sten both took a step back upon our appearance. I looked down and finally noticed all the red. "It's done. Let's go," Aedan stated flatly.

I noticed the look from Sten. "There was no honour in what we just did. And you do not want to see."

"We should get the queen and leave before this is discovered," Aedan suggested.

There was no conversation as we moved on. The mage responsible for the barrier had been one of those I'd killed alongside Howe, so that problem was solved. It was simply a case of grabbing the queen and getting out. Any guards we came across were handled quickly but not particularly quietly by the other three. Any thoughts of secrecy and stealth had evaporated with killing Howe.

Returning to the correct door, Erlina was waiting for us. She noticed the blood covering Aedan and I, looked ready to ask a question, probably noticed our faces and thought better of it. The door opened to reveal Queen Anora, also dressed in a guard uniform.

She smiled at my brother. "You have my thanks." If she noticed the blood, she took it in, processed it, then moved on.

For once, my brother was rendered speechless. Well, if not speechless, incapable of putting a few words together. "Um… sure… no problem… um… ready to go?"

The smile remained and she gestured behind us. Erlina came with us too, and I made sure I was at the rear, watching our backs, though no-one was following us. In fact, the estate had grown eerily quiet. It didn't take us long to wonder why.

I thought heading out the front door was stupid. We should have entered the way we came in. But Aedan obviously wanted out as quickly as possible, Anora mentioning that, if found in our company, we'd all be killed, including herself.

"I wouldn't worry about Howe. He's dead," I stated.

"It's not him. I'm worried about my father."

"You think he'd try and kill you? But you're his daughter!" Aedan exclaimed.

"I don't think there is a limit to what my father is capable of," she replied, not without a hint of sadness and disappointment.

Entering the entrance hall, I realised immediately that we were fucked. I counted at least twenty guards, with that woman who'd been with Howe and Loghain at our first meeting in the middle of them. Aedan raised a hand for everyone to hold, though he glanced and gestured for me to step forward. Not a bad idea, as we'd cover our colleagues.

"Wardens! In the name of the regent, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men-at-arms."

"It wasn't murder. It was justice," my brother stated.

"Though we did kill him. Neither of us are going to deny that," I added quite happily.

"Surrender now, and you might be shown mercy. Don't, and you will all die now."

Aedan turned to Sten. "Take the back way. Get her out of here. Now."

The giant nodded, grabbing Anora by the wrist and leading her away. Once the other four disappeared out the door behind us, surprised the woman made no move to stop them, Aedan looked at me. "So, what do you think, Uhtred? We've fought against worse odds, right?"

"I'm willing to give this a go if you are. I wouldn't mind fighting her. She's feisty. I like it when they're feisty. If I beat her, reckon she'll give me a congratulatory kiss?"

I watched her mouth open and close like a fish as Aedan just laughed. "Always at the worst times, brother. Very well." He unsheathed his sword, and I'll admit to my utter bemusement, threw it on the ground. "We surrender. I know when we're outmatched."

"You're… What the… Seriously?"

"Look, even with that gift of yours, the chances of us walking out of here alive are slim. We're outnumbered by at least ten to one."

"But I defeated bloody dragons, Aedan! I cleared entire crypts full of the worst enemies imaginable."

"Uhtred, just throw your sword down. We'll be just fine."

I unsheathed my sword, looked at it and sighed. Then I looked at him and smirked. "Just a moment." He looked ready to question before he returned my smirk as I stepped forward. "If you don't know my name, I'm Uhtred. And yours?"

"Ser Cauthrien."

"Okay, here's the thing. I'm Dragonborn. You probably don't know exactly what that is, but I'm sure you've probably heard rumours. Correct?" She nodded. "Now, I could kill all of you in here with my Thu'um, but I'll be honest, I don't particularly want to do that. I'm done with killing, at least for today. So I offer you a deal…"

She chewed that over for a while. "What deal?"

"We duel, one on one. I have no idea how good you are, but if you're a sworn warrior, I imagine you're pretty damned good. So, if you beat me, I go quietly without a problem."

"And if you win?"

"I get that kiss, and maybe a little bit more."

"You're serious?" my brother exclaimed, hearing the laugh in his voice.

"Deadly. A few reasons. One, if she is a sworn warrior, she must have talent aplenty. I wouldn't mind fighting her, just to see what she's got. Two, she must be loyal to a fault to still be protecting Loghain and Howe after all of this. Three, this trap was laid near perfectly. I really thought we were getting out of here without a problem. Four, she is obviously beautiful, and I wouldn't mind a victory kiss in the end."

A few of the soldiers muttered behind her. She immediately shushed them before meeting my eyes, seeing a slight redness creep up her neck, into her cheeks. I could see the conflict in them. Part of her wanted to kill me. Part of her wanted to fight. Part of her was interested in me. I'd see similar looks before. She thought about it for at least a minute… then she unsheathed. "Deal. Don't expect that kiss, Uhtred."

I couldn't help grin as we started to circle each other. Her footwork was exemplary. We hadn't equipped shields, this fight wasn't to the death, I assumed an unspoken agreement between us. One of us would be disarmed, and the victor would get what they wanted. I let her come on the attack, and while she definitely had talent, I managed to parry and avoid her strikes. I toyed with her for a little while before I struck back, putting her on the back foot, using my size and strength to intimidate.

Then I got in close, very close. She must have known what I was planning, and I swear she must have wanted it, because her guard dropped enough that I could get in close enough, our swords together, leaning in to kiss her. She responded immediately, putty in my paws, and when I heard her whimper, I knew I'd won.

Or I thought I had, until I felt the dagger at my crotch. She broke the kiss, leaning back only an inch or so, her eyes on mine. I could see the smile in them. "I win," she whispered.

I returned her smile. "I still won in the end. Got exactly what I wanted." Stepping back, I performed a polite bow and offered her the hilt of my sword, which she accepted with good grace.

Stepping back next to my brother, it was little surprise that we were surrounded immediately, arms behind our backs, handcuffs placed on our wrists. The moment between us had obviously passed, as she paced in front of us, "You will be taken to Fort Drakon, where you will be questioned."

"Will you be doing the questioning? If you do, I can think of something that will certainly make it far more agreeable," I asked.

"It's a good thing you have a certain charm," she said, just about managing to keep her face straight.

"I guess I have my moments."

Hoods were placed over heads. Before it was tied, I asked question, gesturing with my head. "Can I have a receipt for my weapons please?"

"One more question like that, and you'll be going to sleep," the guard grumbled behind me.

"Wait, wait, wait. Just one more. If I get lonely in my cell, can she still come visit me?"

I managed to glance in her direction, smiling at her, just seeing the slightest of smiles tug at her lips, before the hood was placed over my head again. The last thing I heard was the laughter of my brother before I felt a blow to the head and I went to sleep.

* * *

 _A/N - For anyone who wants to moan and complain about the route I've taken, it's because I've never been good enough playing the game to kill them all, including Cauthrien, to make my escape. So I had to think of a way for it to work._


	43. Chapter 43 - Four Walls

_A/N – As I've said, I've had fun writing this so there is going to be a completely implausible scene coming up, simply because I wanted it to happen._

 _As a small further note to a few recent reviews, I did pose a question long ago about Uhtred and his... sowing of wild oats. The feedback at the time was that it was fine, so that's what's I've written. I realise it's gotten a little bit silly and smutty at times, but this is not a completely serious work. None of my stories are despite what people seem to think or assume. I write because I enjoy it, and if you enjoy my stories too, good. As for the character, Uhtred is a mixture of my Dragonborn would act, a dash of Uhtred from 'The Last Kingdom', and of course, parts of my own personality. If you don't enjoy it, oh well, can't please everyone. A lot of the humour in this story has been 'wink, wink, nudge, nudge' with plenty of subtle humour regarding Uhtred being an outsider regarding his arrival somewhere he doesn't belong. Or at least that's what I've attempted._

 _Regarding DA2 and Inquisition, he will more than likely be a one woman man and it will be a 'proper' romance. The romance for DA2 might be surprising, Inquisition will be as expected... I think..._

* * *

"Oh, please, you hit like a little girl. Come on, put some effort into it!"

I was chained to a wall. I'd been stripped of armour as soon as I entered the prison, thrown into a cell. I'm not sure how long I was kept in the cell, but Aedan was put into one beside me, so at least we had the company of each other. Quicker than I thought, I was hauled out and dragged into a torture room. I wondered if I'd be placed onto a rack and forced to squeal. Instead, I had brass manacles placed over my wrists, arms lifted over my head, my body completely exposed as I was chained to the wall.

A large brute of a man lumbered in. He just grinned stupidly as he put on a pair of gloves. Once he was stood in front of me, I just looked up at him. That's how tall he was. Broad enough that he'd probably have to turn sideways walking through regular sized doorways.

"So, are we going to do introductions first?"

"I've been told you're a talker."

"I just like to know the names of those I'm going to kill eventually. So, I'll start first. I'm Uhtred, the Last Dragonborn. And you are?"

That earned me a fist into the kidneys. It hurt, immediately wondering if I'd be pissing blood later on. After I'd coughed a couple of times, I stood myself up.

"Not much of a talker. Fair enough. What about that delightful young woman who arrested us? Will she be visiting us again? I hope so."

That earned a fist into the gut. I'm glad I hadn't eaten recently, as I'm sure I'd have thrown up. "It would be wise not to speak about Ser Cauthrien in such a manner."

"That's her name!" I wheezed. "I'll make sure to remember that."

I knew any suggestion of actually being questioned had been a lie. Aedan and I were going to be beaten, tortured and whatever else they concocted before we were put to death. To be honest, after what we'd done to Howe, I wouldn't say we were blameless, but the people acting under orders didn't know the full story. And there was little point in trying to explain.

The big brute worked over my body. I'd throw out the occasional barb about his size, strength or size of his cock, but it was water of a duck's back. The hits just kept coming. Never my face. Everyone knows you don't hit a man in the face. You'll damage your hand just as bad. No, it was all to the torso, leaving me short of breath half the time, wanting to curl up in a ball. But how I was chained meant I just had to suffer. I could have used my Thu'um, but I would have remained chain to the wall.

I'm not sure how long I was beaten. Long enough to leave me completely drained, so by the time I was unchained, the fight had been well and truly beaten out of me. Dragged back to my cell, I was flung inside, the door locked and I simply curled up and felt sorry for myself.

"Was it bad?"

"Some big bastard with fists the size of anvils."

"Yeah, I met the same guy. Chatty sort."

"Just give me a few minutes. I think he might have broken a rib."

"Or you'll be pissing blood."

I eventually leaned back against the wall, letting my eyes adapt to the near darkness. There was a bucket for me to use if I needed it, otherwise the cell was empty. For some reason, it was rather warm. I thought we'd be freezing, dressed in nothing except a cloth that covered our groin.

"So, what was your big plan?" I finally asked.

"I didn't have one. Fighting the lot of them just didn't seem the smart thing to do."

"Okay, so do you have a plan to get out of here?"

"Not really. I think chances to escape will be minimum. Don't worry, I'm sure the others are thinking of something."

Not what I wanted to hear, so I settled myself in for at least a few more days of beatings. I called him an idiot, then went to sleep. Or maybe I passed out? I'm not sure, but at least it made the agony go away for a while.

I'm not sure how long we were kept there. Not seeing the sun, it was difficult to know when it was morning or evening. I just slept when I felt exhausted, which was usually after a beating. Never put on the rack. Never anything that would draw blood. It was just fists, constantly working over my body. I didn't see Aedan at all, though we spoke whenever we were side by side in our cells.

Woken by the opening of my cell door again, I couldn't help the groan as I sat myself up against the wall, expecting to see the usual two guards, ready to haul me out. Instead, a figure stood in the doorway holding a solitary candle. I didn't know whether to laugh, smile or plead for my life. She was unarmed, at least, so I could assume I wasn't going to die. Yet.

"I've been told you can be quite talkative, Uhtred. Or, at least, you were to begin with."

"I guess I learned my lesson. Still haven't learned his name, but I will eventually. But have you brought the receipt for my weapons?"

I was surprised a smirk actually appeared on her face. "Still with the jokes?"

I shrugged. "Have to maintain humour at times like this. I'm sure you can see the bruises even in this faint light." I met her eyes. "Loghain know you're here?"

She laughed lightly. "That man wouldn't have a clue what is going on half the time," she stated, her face falling as she revealed a half-truth. It was quickly corrected as she stepped inside, surprising me further by locking the door behind her. Now I was really surprised, and my face must have shown. "You're unarmed, and have spent the past couple of days being beaten. You can try and kill me if you want. Or... I'll admit, I've thought about what you said."

Now I did laugh. I knew Aedan had his charms, but while I was joking at the time, I didn't think she'd actually be left thinking about it. "You're serious?"

"You're a murderer, and you'll soon either hang or lose your head for it. But I suppose even a condemned man can have one final fling before he dies."

She placed the candle and its holder on the floor and proceeded to undress. Even in the faint light, her body was fantastic, and despite the injuries and constant feeling of pain, my body reacted to the sight. Considering the small bit of cloth I was wearing, she soon noticed. "Good, it still works."

"They haven't focused on that," I retorted, gesturing to my torso, "As I'm sure you can see."

She stepped forward, standing over me. "There will be rules, Uhtred. I don't want to kiss you. Or, at least, I don't want to again."

"That's disappointing. You're a good kisser."

"I will not be going down on you."

"Wouldn't expect it."

"But… Well, what do you think?"

"I think a particular part of my body speaks for itself."

She got down on her knees, straddling my lap. Wrapping a hand around my shaft, she helped me rise to full strength as I gently played with her. I'll admit, she surprised me even further as she was already excited. My face must have been priceless and in the faint light, I could see her blush. "Alright, I thought about it quite a bit… And despite what you did to Howe, I'll be honest. I don't blame you or your brother. But I have my orders and I know where my loyalty lies. But that doesn't mean I can't do what I want at the same time."

"I'm not complaining. Just surprised."

She lowered herself down on my shaft and, as I groaned, I heard laughter from the cell next to me. "By the Maker, Uhtred. How will you explain this one?"

"This is between me, you and the lady on my lap."

"You have a woman?" she asked. I nodded. "She's a lucky woman. You love her?" I nodded again. "She must be very understanding."

"She is. And it's just sex. Sex and love don't always go together. Sometimes, sex can just be a physical act between two people who may share an attraction of sorts. I go to bed with her each night and she accepts this part of my personality."

Rocking herself back and forth, I just watched her, making a series of faces that suggested she was enjoying it before she muttered something inaudible and kissed me. "Hang on, you said…" I tried saying, before she told me to shut up and kissed me again. I wasn't going to complain; she was a pretty good kisser.

She started to move faster and faster, a signal that she was getting close, a surprise again, considering there'd been little foreplay. So either I was really good, or she had warmed herself up beforehand. I didn't give it much thought, but I cheekily moved a hand to her crotch, touching her, which almost caused her to jolt out of my lap.

"By the Maker!" she cried, "Do that again."

So I did, and then just gently rubbed her, and she had an almighty orgasm a few minutes later. I think the guards posted around probably thought someone was being tortured rather than two people rutting. She laid her head on my chest before actually lifting herself up and apologising. I just shrugged.

She rose to her feet after a few minutes and I thought she would just get dressed and leave. Instead, she used her clothing and armour as some sort of pillow, lying on her back and beckoning me with a finger. I wasn't going to question her motives, so crawled across the floor, and proceeded to fuck her senseless for another few minutes before I finished. I guess that's what she wanted. As soon as I rolled off her, she got to her feet and started to dress.

"Now I just feel used."

"A last good memory before your death. But I'll do you a favour. I'll ask the captain to go easy on the beatings for you and your brother. I guess your final days on Thedas don't have to be pure agony."

"What have we done to deserve that?"

"Nothing. Howe was a bastard, but he was also the Arl of Denerim. You two murdered him. For that, you must pay." She finished dressing in silence, picked up the candle, and walked to the door. "If things had been different, maybe we could have worked alongside each other. Something to think about."

I chuckled. "Must have made one hell of an impression."

"News had filtered through of the deeds you and your brother have done. Arl Howe aside, you've…" She turned to look at me. "You've done some good. But I am loyal to Loghain. I owe him everything. And I cannot turn my back on him."

"I understand."

The key turned in the lock, and if I hadn't just had some pretty good sex, I'd have considered rushing her and… Well, I wouldn't have gotten far in my condition. So I just watched her close the door behind her and disappear without a backwards glance. The only sound was that of my brother, bursting into laughter again.

"By the Maker, what was all that about?"

Dragging myself back into my usual position against the wall, I struggled to find an answer. "Maybe you should put in a request for your own final fling?"

"Knowing my luck, they'll send in some old hag from the kitchens."

Feeling a little worn out after my exertions, I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Pssst."

I thought I was dreaming, so ignored it. Then I heard it again, followed by the whisper of my name. Opening my eyes and lifting my head, I looked around but couldn't see anything.

"The door," a voice I knew very well whispered. Managing to drag myself up, I staggered to the door, and heard the intake of breath as I came into view. "Uhtred…"

"I'm fine, Leliana. Looks worse than it feels." A blatant lie, but I didn't need her worrying about me too much. At least not until we were safe.

The door was unlocked, Leliana slipping inside, carrying a bundle. "Your weapons and armour. The fools left them close by. Quickly, get dressed so we can get out of here."

Donning my armour was agony. Since that visit by Ser Cauthrien, I'm not sure how many days had passed. Maybe only one or two, possible a week or more. We were still taken for beatings, but they appeared to be fewer and further between. The same brute still did it though. We were still returned to our cells struggling for breath, the agony barely increasing considering we were beaten black and blue.

By the time I'd dressed and had a weapon in hand, Aedan appeared at the doorway with Morrigan. "See they avoided your face too?"

"Aye, but how's the body?"

"I'll show you when we're back at the estate. We can compare war wounds."

"Anyone else come with you?" I asked Leliana, noticing she was in Chantry robes. As was Morrigan. I made no mention of that. I could barely see the funny side. I just wanted out.

"No, just Morrigan and I. We're here to hear you repent your sins before you are executed."

"How long have we been here?" Aedan wondered.

"Six days."

"Six days!" I exclaimed, "By Talos, it feels like… weeks."

"No wonder they can break people so easily," Aedan muttered, "Right, will we need to fight our way out of here?"

"No, we've taken care of it. There's a back way out that we've been told about. It will lead us back into the city," Morrigan replied.

That was good news. I don't think either Aedan or myself would have been useful in a fight. Though I would have liked to have found that big brute of a man and cut him to pieces. I couldn't actually hate the man, though. He was just doing his job, following his orders. He didn't seem to be one of those people who got pleasure out of it. Just a job.

But I'd still kill him for beating me every few hours.

Getting out of the prison was easy, and we were back in Arl Eamon's estate in minutes. Leliana and Morrigan tried to hurry us, but Aedan and I were hurting badly. Once inside the safety of the estate, Morrigan lead Aedan to his room, Leliana led me to ours. Unsurprisingly, Solona quickly followed us in. Once out of armour again, I heard gasps from them both as I was gently lowered onto the bed, enjoying the feeling of a soft mattress and a pillow under my head.

"Do you know if anything is broken?" Solona asked.

"Maybe a couple of ribs." Looking down, I was amazed at how black and blue my body was. And there were plenty of cuts. I hadn't even felt those due to the bruising.

"Right. I can heal all of this, though it will take time for your skin to return to its normal colour."

"That's fine. As long as the pain goes away."

Leliana continued to hold my hand as Solona got to work. I don't know much about magic, but whatever she did worked like a charm, as after a few minutes' work, the agony I was in slowly started to fade. The swelling went down, the cuts were healed and I started to feel back to normal. Once she lowered her hands, she smiled down at me. "I think that's you healed as best I can," she stated, feeling my ribs, "Those have knitted properly, so you should be okay."

"Thanks. It's appreciated."

"No worries. I'll leave you to it."

"Don't want to stay?"

She smiled. "No. Haven't you realised we haven't been intimate since the forest?"

"I had noticed, but didn't mention it."

She leaned down to kiss my cheek. "You should probably have a wash and something to eat too."

"I will. And thank you again."

"As I said, don't mention it. Happy to heal."

Once in privacy, Leliana just lay down on the bed next to me, snuggling into my side. I was glad the pain was gone, otherwise it would have been uncomfortable. We just lay in silence for a while before I cleared my throat. "Um, I need to tell you something about what happened while I was in prison."

She started to laugh. "You're kidding?"

"No. You remember that woman who we met with Howe and Loghain, and then was the one who arrested Aedan and I?"

"Yes, I remember her."

"Well, she came to visit me. Apparently we'd already been condemned so she was giving me, in her words, 'one final fling'. Apparently I'd made quite an impression too."

"Well, you do make quite an impression, and I guess I can't be too mad if you were a soon to be dead man."

"You're serious?"

I felt her shrug. "And I know what you're like. I accept and love you, faults and all. As I said when this all started, just don't lie to me and it will be fine."

"Okay… Um… So, do you what's going on with Solona?"

"I haven't really spoken to her, but I guess she's pulling back the closer we get to the battle. You both know it was only temporary. Why? Are you upset about it?"

"Not upset, just surprised. But she was willing to end it while we were in Orzammar. I guess she's just made the same decision. If that's so, then I'll respect it. And don't talk to her about it. It's probably the right decision for all of us."

We lay in silence for a little longer before getting to our feet. I mentioned I was feeling hungry, having barely been fed during my time in the cell. I met Aedan in the kitchen, sat down with Morrigan and the others. He got to his feet and we embraced, slaps on the back as we celebrated surviving what we'd been through.

"Thought we were dead men," he admitted.

"Next time, think of a better plan," Morrigan stated.

"Blame Aedan. I was ready to fight the bastards."

The group allowed us to eat in silence, not asking any questions about what we'd been through, before Eamon arrived. "Once you're finished eating, you should join me in the study. Anora wishes to speak with you about what happened. She also has plenty of information about what's been going on in Denerim that you'll probably want to hear."

It sounded like an invitation for only Aedan and I, though he told Alistair to join us too. Alistair was still insistent he wouldn't be king, but that didn't mean he couldn't be involved. Part of me still that maybe, just maybe, he'll step up to the plate. Aedan didn't say as much, but I knew he was definitely thinking the same thing.

Alistair and I followed Aedan into the study, and I probably wasn't the only one to immediately see him become awkward yet again in front of Anora. I figured out why the first time, but wasn't going to make fun of him for it. At least, I wouldn't in front of the queen. But still, he could normally charm his way into the underwear of most women he desired. To see a lone woman, even if she is the queen, have such an effect on him in return was rather amusing.

"Anora, I believe introductions were not made due to the hasty exit from the estate. So, from left to right is Alistair Theirin, Cailan's half-brother, and there we have Uhtred and Aedan Cousland. Aedan is the leader of the Grey Warden group which has been building alliances across Ferelden since Ostagar."

"Pleased to meet you all. And I hope your time in Ford Drakon was not too harsh."

Aedan didn't say anything, so I spoke up. "Nothing that couldn't be healed by some healing magic, Your Highness. Our bodies still look bruised, but it now looks worse than it feels."

Anora just smiled. "Please, my rescuers need not call me by such titles. I am Anora."

Aedan finally cleared his throat. "Anora, Eamon told us that you have some news."

"I do. We should sit down and discuss events. A lot has happened that you might not be aware of." We all sat down, Anora and Eamon on one couch, Aedan, Alistair and I squeezing on the other, thankful we were dressed sensibly. No point wearing armour around the estate. Erlina was sent to fetch refreshments, returning with wine for the queen, ale for the rest of us. It was still quite early, but after everything Aedan and I had been through, I gratefully accepted the offered tankard. Once Erlina disappeared, closing the door behind her, Anora began.

"First, I feel I must apologise for the events after my intended rescue. I had no idea Ser Cauthrien would have arrived with such a force at her disposal, but must thank you for giving me opportunity to make an escape. Capturing you diverted enough attention that the rest of us made an escape with relative ease."

"No apology necessary. Well, one of us needs to make one," I replied, looking at my brother. He ignored my glance.

She took a sip from her glass before she continued. "I have heard many rumours about what my father has done recently. About what happened at Ostagar. About what has happened around Ferelden since then. About what he's done in Denerim. Even regarding the illness that befell you, Arl Eamon."

"His name was mentioned by the mage who carried out the attack."

"Yes," she said, before sighing, "I didn't want to believe it, but my father has gone quite mad. He is gripped by a paranoia so severe he is not seeing sense. Can you believe he saw me as a threat?"

"Well, we've been told that you are quite a formidable woman," I replied.

She smirked at the comment. "While that may be so, he would have you believe I am the threat, yet he has convinced himself, and probably many others, that you kidnapped me, are mind-controlling me and will more than likely attempt to murder me."

"We'd never do that," Aedan stated.

"Glad to see you join the conversation," I said, maybe with a hint of sarcasm.

He ignored my barbed comment. "We rescued you for a reason, Anora. I believe you can help us as much as we can help you. So, what can we do?"

"As you have no doubt seen if this isn't your first visit to Denerim, the city is in turmoil. Many are grieving, having lost loved ones at Ostagar. Others are angry, their arl lost, only to be replaced by a cruel, vindictive man that was Rendon Howe. I have heard rumours of what you did to him. I will admit that hearing of his death pleased me."

"Justice was served," Aedan stated.

"As was vengeance, for our slain parents and all who died at the orders given by that man."

Anora nodded. "Which is why I do not judge. Now, to the most important matter. You are aware of the alienage in the city?" We all nodded. "Good. Now while the city itself has been uproar for weeks due to the rule of Rendon Howe, the alienage itself has been up in arms recently, and I fail to see why. They have little reason to be upset."

"Well, I don't know about that," Alistair started. I probably wasn't the only one wondering where he may have gone, but he didn't add any further thoughts.

Anora left his comment alone. "The elves generally live peaceful lives, so for them to be so upset must mean my father and Howe have given them reason."

"Do you have any idea what's happening there?" I asked.

"No. The alienage has been off limits during the reign of Rendon Howe, though now that he is dead, I believe things may have changed."

"Anora, while this is helpful, why didn't you just ask Erlina to pass this information on?" Eamon asked.

"Two reasons. One, as I told these three, I feared for my safety as a prisoner of Howe. I truly believed he would have killed me in the end. Whether ordered by my father or not, I didn't intend to stay around to find out. Two, I was hoping we might join forces." I shared glances with both Aedan and Alistair. "You need allies for the Landsmeet, but you also need a stronger candidate for the throne. You need me." She looked at Alistair. "I already knew who you were, Alistair, and I could sit here and say I mean no disrespect, but although you are of blood, you are no king."

I'll admit, even I winced at the words, though the words were said in such a sugary sweet way, you just couldn't be mad. "We've actually discussed this already, Anora, but it is something we can discuss later. Let's say we'll take your suggestion under advisement," Emaon stated.

"Of course. I just wanted to let you know where I stand. I am what this country needs right now. Stability. Patience. Virtue. And I know Alistair does not want the throne. Your lack of argument at what I just said proves my point."

I felt Alistair shrug beside me. "You're right. I don't want it. That doesn't mean I won't make a claim if I feel we're being screwed over."

Anora nodded. "I know I have to earn all your trust, but I'm hoping you will accept each olive branch I offer. I feel we can work together, and do it well, to stop the civil war and defeat the darkspawn." She stood up, the rest of us following her example. "I will return to my quarters for the moment. Please think over what I've said." Then she looked directly at Aedan. "Aedan, if you would like to visit me later, I wish to speak with you in private."

"Okay," he replied. I think his voice may have gone an octave or two higher.

Once she was gone, I burst into laughter, digging him in the ribs with an elbow. "What is wrong with you?"

He looked at me, and he had such a look on his face, I recognised it immediately. It wasn't how he looked at all the women he'd bedded around Highever. Nor was it how he had looked at Morrigan. No, the fool was in love. For the first time in his life, he was actually in love with a fellow human being. I felt I had to warn him. "You're setting yourself up for heartbreak here. There are many ways this won't end well for either of you."

"What's that?" Alistair asked.

"This fool is in love."

"In love? With who? Anora?" Alistair laughed.

"Let's not worry about any of that. Anora has provided us with some good information. But I suggest we be careful dealing with her. She wants to remain as queen, I believe generally for the best of reasons, but power is power," Eamon stated, "Alistair choosing to rule alongside her would ensure a popular reign. But Aedan offering what we've discussed previously at Redcliffe could work. It might be worth probing her to see if she is resistant to that suggestion, Aedan."

"Sure, no problem."

The four of us split up. Aedan and Alistair went to track down Riordan, who had recovered from his own injuries at the hands of Howe. Being a senior Grey Warden, he would have a lot of information that they would need, perhaps about their future, but definitely about the upcoming battle. I found myself without a lot to do, so wandered around aimlessly until I found myself outside at the rear of the estate. Most of the group was out there. Wynne, Lyna and Morrigan were in the small garden, looking like they were picking out herbs and other flowers, I assumed for potions. Leliana, Zevran and Brosca all had bows in hand, firing at targets in the distance. Ohgren and Duran were busy sparring, Sten watching on and actually giving advice. Shale just stood around, looking bored.

Since everyone was busy, I walked over to the dog. He'd been left behind more often than not since our first arrival in Redcliffe, so I think was happy to have some attention. "You're getting fat, Bear. I think you've been getting lazy."

He looked up at me, a little sad and confused… I think. "I guess you have been living the life of a house dog, right?" He just barked. "Yeah, that's what I thought too. How about we go for a walk?"

He barked again, tail wagging furiously. Leliana had stopped what she was doing, watching on amused as I conversed with a dog. I gestured for her to follow us, so the three of us headed out into the city. Considering Bear had been cooped up in various castles and estates, we headed for the city gates, allowing him to run free across the nearby fields. I think one or two might have been farms, but there didn't appear to be any crops, so I didn't bother calling him back.

"Didn't you own a farm?" Leliana asked, both of us leaning against a fence, watching Bear run around aimlessly.

"I did. Wasn't exactly a case of ownership. All the land was owned by father. He just gave a house to Alexandra and I, and I started to plant crops."

"Hard to believe you were a farmer."

"Well, you know I grew up on a farm, so I just had to remember what to do. It's a lot of hard work, but I found peace while doing it."

"Would you consider doing it again?"

I gave the matter some though before replying. "Probably not. Because it's not who I am. I won't say I was living a lie, because I did enjoy the peace, and I was happy, though a lot of that was to do with Alexandra, and knowing we had a child on the way. I gave up the life of a warrior for her. But, at heart, I am a warrior. I need a sword in hand, shield on my forearm, armour on my shoulders, and an enemy in front of me."

"You must have really loved her?"

"I have loved four people in my life. Two on Skyrim, two on Thedas." I met her eyes. "I just hope you are the last one."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not planning on going anywhere. What about you?"

"I've stopped asking the gods to send me back."

"Sounds like this is getting serious."

"If you told me to stop…"

"Are you in love with any of them when you do it?"

"No, of course not."

"So, it's just sex. A physical act that might mean something, but it isn't between two people who share true love and intimacy. And I might not always be around."

"How do you mean? Have plans, do you?"

"No, I just mean that the future is uncertain. Trust me, I have no plans to be anywhere else than by your side. But I'm not clairvoyant and nor are you. There might be times ahead when we are apart. And you… Well, you are you."

"I still don't really understand."

"Let's just say that it's likely I'm a little more world wise, Uhtred. I'll put it like this. I will understand until you put a ring on my finger. That means ultimate, lifelong commitment. After that, no more because, trust me, you won't have reason to go looking elsewhere."

"I find that situation agreeable. I don't really need anyone else now, you realise?"

"I know. But there may be times, such as when you're in a cell, staring at certain death, where you simply can't turn down the opportunity."

"I'll have a chat with Solona when we get back."

We lapsed into silence as Bear continued to run around. I'm not exactly sure what he was doing, but it must have been a good hour before he returned. We led him to a nearby stream, so he could have a drink, and started to head back by the time the light was starting to fade. After nearly a week in a cell, being beaten black and blue, that afternoon was the best sort of tonic. A few hours of peace and quiet, a chance to relax and unwind before we ended up fighting again.

Returning to the estate, Bear headed straight inside to the kitchen. Leliana and I headed towards the main hall, where we found Aedan and Alistair in deep discussion. Both turned towards us upon our appearance. There had been much discussion during the afternoon, with both Riordan and Anora. We had a list of things to complete before the Landsmeet, but one matter took urgency over all others.

We would head to the alienage the next day.


	44. Chapter 44 - The Elven Question

It was rather late by the time we'd all sat down and discussed what Aedan had learned from Anora, and what Eamon had planned, so far, regarding the Landsmeet that loomed ever closer on the horizon. Nearly everyone else had headed to bed as I grabbed a last drink from the kitchen, poking my head in the bedroom to see Leliana reading by candlelight.

"Are you going to talk to her?" she asked.

"I'd better."

"Should I expect you tonight?"

It was stated with a smirk. "I think she's made it clear, but that's why I want to talk to her. Just so I know where I stand with her, and it also affects you too."

"Okay. I'll keep reading until you're back. Don't be too long. Though I'll accept another last fling."

Again, my face must have been priceless as she started to giggle. Solona was in a room at the end of the hall, sharing it with Wynne. She was already asleep, though Solona was still awake, just like Leliana, reading by candlelight. She looked up from the book and smiled at my appearance in the doorway, flicking her head in a way that suggested we should head into another room. We found ourselves in a small sitting room, large paintings lining each wall, a fire still burning that we sat in front of, keeping the chill at bay.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, "Any lingering pain?"

"No, you healed me up just fine."

"Everyone was concerned when Anora and the rest returned without you. Leliana and Morrigan would have gone sooner, but we had to put together a plan, then make sure they could get in and out without being discovered."

"I just say it could have been worse. Still think we could have fought our way out after we'd grabbed her, but Aedan didn't want to take the chance that either one or both of us would be killed. Getting the queen out was the important thing."

She started to laugh. "All of us wanted to come and get you. Even Eamon was talking about strapping on the old armour to rescue you. He knows how important you and your brother are to all this. But it was Anora who suggested a small team to infiltrate. It was definitely the right call."

"I know Leliana came for me, but I'm surprised Morrigan tagged along."

"Well, I'm aware your brother lusted after her. I think you'd have been blind to miss that. And while she knew, just like Eamon, she knows of your importance. Plus, I think if given the opportunity, she'd have liked to wield some destruction. She was probably disappointed that they got in and out without too much hassle."

"I can imagine," I said, chuckling at the thought of Morrigan in full, angry flow, despatching guard after guard. Leliana would have just watched on.

"I guess you wanted to talk about what I said."

"Yes and no. As I said, I understand already."

"We're both being unfair, if not a little selfish. I know she's said what she's said, but it still must hurt. You realise that, right?"

"I do," I replied with a nod, "I always asked, and she always says it's fine."

"And while I still have a lot of love for you, I'm not her… The one I know you still think about after all this time, the one I remind you of. I know why you want to be with me, and I understand that too. But we haven't been intimate alone for a while, and you haven't come looking for me. To be honest, Uhtred, you ended it before I said anything. You just didn't say anything, or didn't realise."

I gave it some thought, and had to be honest with myself. I couldn't remember the last time Solona and I had been alone in that sort of setting. Every night, I went to sleep beside Leliana, if I wasn't in a cell. "Remember what I said in Orzammar, about getting myself ready for life in the Grey Wardens? Well, it's a little easier now."

"It was fun while it lasted."

"I'd be lying if said it wasn't the best. And I'll miss it, and you, when we eventually part. I'll just have to go looking for my own Dragonborn, or something similar." Then she giggled. "And what's even funnier is how your brother is acting. He lusted after Morrigan, but the way he looks at Anora?"

"Yep, my brother has it bad. I would sit down with him and give him some advice, but perhaps I'm not the best person."

"You've given Alistair plenty as it is." She paused, before asking, "Are you disappointed?"

"No. You've talked a lot of sense. And it'll make all our lives easier too."

I escorted Solona back to her room, where we enjoyed a last embrace, kissing each other on the cheek for good measure. She smiled back at me as she walked through the door, not a sad smile, one I would say of acceptance. Whatever the case, she would remain a friend, hopefully a lifelong one. That was something that wouldn't need discussion, as I was sure she felt the same way.

Leliana was still awake when I closed the door to our bedroom, sliding under the furs as she put her book on the small table beside the bed then snuggled into me. She didn't ask any questions about the conversation I'd just had, so I thought I'd let her know.

"Just you and me now. No-one else."

I found myself woken up in a rather special way the next morning. Leliana was still in bed with me, though was doing something in particular with her mouth that always brought pleasure. Each time she did it, I had to tell her how talented she was. I never asked questions about her past. It wasn't my business. All that mattered was now and the future. And when she's doing something like that, nothing else really mattered at the moment anyway.

Once she had me to the brink, she straddled me and finished me off in a much better way that I think we both enjoyed much more. Then she just lay on top of me, laying her head on my chest as I gently stroked her back with a couple of fingers. She certainly seemed far more content, while even I felt relieved. I'd finally made an unselfish choice.

"When this is all over, we should travel together," I suggested.

"Where would we go?"

"Well, you've told me a little of Orlais. We could head there first, then wherever the world takes us."

She lifted her head, her eyes full of excitement. "Oh, I can think of so many things we can do in Orlais. We could spend weeks alone in Val Royeaux exploring. And it's also very romantic, Uhtred. I don't expect anything, but even you would probably be caught up by it. Maybe you would buy me flowers? Or shoes! Yes, definitely some nice shoes. Then we could head to Montsimmard, and perhaps stay at a little cottage on the shore of Lake Celestine. The whole region is covered by vineyards and grand estates, the size of which need to be seen to be believed. We could wander the orchards, maybe steal an apple or two, the juiciest imaginable."

"I see you've given this some thought already."

I noticed the colour rise in her cheeks. "Maybe just a little. I love Ferelden. It is more… genuine, but I miss Orlais. It was my home for most of my life."

"Well, no reason we can't start there and move on afterwards. Hmmm, one thing though."

"What?" she asked, a little concerned.

"Nothing major. But if Aedan does take the throne, he might want me to do jobs for him, though I am my own man. I'll make sure I put that point to him."

We finally got up and dressed, heading into the dining hall where some of the others were already up and eating breakfast. Servants placed plates in front of Leliana and I, sharing brief conversation with our companions as we ate. Aedan was the last one to appear, alongside Anora. Nothing untoward, I just assumed they had spoken again before breakfast. Considering she was queen, and he was our leader, they would have plenty to discuss.

Breakfast complete, we already knew what we were doing that day, everyone heading back to their rooms to assemble themselves in armour, grab weapons or staffs, and we gathered outside in the courtyard. Eamon and Anora ventured outside to see us off. Aedan was taking no chances, leaving only Bear back at the estate. The dog seemed to understand why he was now left behind, though that didn't mean he was happy about it.

I think the fact Howe was dead had lifted the mood across the city. Walking through a couple of squares, the crowds appeared to be thicker than those we'd seen before. More people were smiling and laughing. There were more children present, weaving between the legs of adults as they shopped at the markets. The guard presence appeared to be smaller and less confrontational. Edicts by the 'Arl of Denerim' had been ripped down from walls and posts.

The gates leading into the alienage, that had been barred previously, were now wide open. Even the city guards that had been standing to either side had disappeared. There was little traffic coming to or from. That was apparently no surprise according to Leliana. The elves who were lucky enough to have jobs would already be at work. The rest would be doing their best to scratch a living. But I'm not sure any of us had entered an elven alienage before. Lyna, being Dalish, certainly wouldn't have. Zevran didn't return much of a reply when he was asked.

It was still early morning walking through the gates. We walked out of the alienage hours later, as darkness began to fall, in near disbelief at what we had discovered.

I remembered Dust Town and how hopeless the people seemed there. The elven alienage in Denerim ran it close. In fact, considering the human society that surrounded it, I'm sure it could be considered worse. Outside the walls, great wealth was on display. Brosca looked genuinely upset that other people had to go through the same thing casteless dwarves did. The elves we saw were broken down, destitute, resorting to begging for scraps. Elven women stood to the side, offering themselves for the chance of a hot meal or a few coins. Many simply sat on the ground and begged for anything that might ensure their bellies were full that night.

"I thought only dwarves could be so cruel," Brosca muttered.

None of us, human, elven or dwarf, could think of a retort.

"My people are forced to live in places like these," Lyna muttered sadly. I would have assumed she would have had little if nothing to do with her city living brethren.

The place stank. Raw sewage ran in shallow channels to the side of the street. Rubbish lay on the ground, uncollected. I'm pretty sure rats scurried about. I immediately thought of all the diseases that must have run rife through the place. The houses... No, not houses. The hovels that surrounded us were poorly built and must have been freezing, full of leak and damp.

As I've said before, I hated the elves of the Thalmor when I lived in Skyrim. I'd have happily killed any between Skyrim and Alinor. But the elves of Thedas were different. Centuries of human subjugation had left them a defeated, broken people. Leliana had told me stories of the elves, how they had once been the dominant people across the land. I'm not sure if elves and humans had ever gone to war, but something had clearly happened for the elves to be left as the people we now saw in front of us.

Our arrival led to plenty of stares, none particularly friendly, though none of them appeared angry either. There were whispers and fingers pointed in our direction, but no-one stepped in front of our group, asking or demanding what we wanted. As far as I knew, we were free to come and go.

Finding ourselves approaching what seemed to be the main square, the one feature that took my attention was an enormous tree. Larger than the Gildergreen back in Whiterun, I wondered if the elves revered the tree as much as the priestesses did back there. While that took my attention for a moment, loud voices and shouting soon gained mine and everyone else's, turning to see a crowd of elves gathered nearby. In front of the crowd appeared to be some mages.

"What are the Circle doing here?" Aedan wondered.

"They are not from the Circle, Warden," Wynne replied.

"Well, if they're not…"

"They look like Tevinter mages."

Sten growled, and his sword was immediately unsheathed. Aedan glanced at him and gestured. Sten did not sheathe his sword. I stepped forward, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, my friend. I don't know why, but let's find out why they are here first. If they are here for nefarious reasons, then you can start swinging."

"They would be here for no other reason."

"Our qunari friend is probably right," Zevran added.

Our presence was noted by a couple of elves, who broke away from the group and approached us. Despite being towards the rear, they noticed Sten and his sword. He immediately sheathed it.

"What are you doing here? That's all we need, more _shems_ here to apparently help us."

I wasn't the only one taken aback by the tone. I thought she was going to spit on the ground. Or in our faces.

"Shianni, you know, maybe they could be here to help?"

"Since when has a _shem_ ever lifted a finger to help us, Neria?"

I'm sure the two were related. _Maybe they're sisters?_ Standing at the same height, they were almost painfully thin, rather pale, but shared the same coloured eyes, and bright red hair. Very similar to Leliana, regarding the hair. Shianni continuously frowned, while Neria at least appeared curious as to our arrival. Then another elf stepped forward. I didn't recognise him, but he seemed to recognise us, or at least Aedan.

"Shianni, this is the one. Him!" he said, pointing at Aedan.

"Him who, Soris?"

"The one who rescued me from the dungeon. Yes, the Warden." He looked around our group and recognised Leliana, Sten and myself too. "Thank you, all of you. Even an alienage is better compared to what I had to put up with."

"Look, the queen herself has sent us to find out what's been going on here," Aedan explained.

Shianni scoffed. "The queen? She who sits on her cushioned throne and has shown next to no interest in our plight?"

"Shianni! If the queen has asked them to come here, maybe it is here showing an interest?" Neria retorted, "And they helped rescue Soris. Maybe they are not the same sort of _shems_ you're used to dealing with." She stepped forward, I guess trying to be friendly. "I'm Neria Surana. This is my cousin, Shianni." _Well, I figured they were related._ "What brings you to our alienage? It's not often we get human visitors to our home." Then she noticed the two elves in our group. "You have a Dalish elf in your group? Two of them?"

"I am not Dalish," Zevran replied, "Well, my mother was. It's a long story."

"How do you live in such squalor?" Lyna wondered, "Is this what has become of our people?"

Neria shrugged. "Unfortunately, you're born into it and eventually get used to it." She looked at Aedan. "So, the queen sent you here?"

"Yes, as I said, the queen received word of unrest, so we've been sent to investigate and, if we can, help," Aedan replied.

Shianni scoffed again. "We've already had help from you _shems_ regarding this plague."

"What plague?" Leliana asked, concern in her tone. She knew of my disdain for elves in Skyrim, but I was ambivalent at best about those in Thedas. I had a live and let live policy, though even I could sympathise with their plight.

"Apparently it's some sickness related to the Blight," Neria replied, "But we have had few returnees from the few who travelled to Ostagar, and there is no darkspawn presence within these walls. So how anyone could suffer Blight sickness, I don't know."

"That's not all," Shianni continued, "These Tevinter mages showed up out of the blue, offering to help cure those who were sick. But many of our people have been slowly disappearing. Nearly every family in the alienage has seen someone disappear."

"The most concerning disappearance is that of our _hahren_ , Valendrian. He is our keeper, the one who keeps us protected. Without him, we feel lost," Neria added.

"Do you think these Tevinter mages are up to something?" Aedan asked.

"They're Vints. They certainly wouldn't be here to help without reason. And definitely not to help a bunch of sick elves, plague or not," Alistair replied.

"Look, the mages definitely won't talk to us. In fact, I think they're probably ready to start a fight. Maybe they'll be friendlier to fellow humans," Neria suggested.

"I guess there's no harm in talking," Aedan said, looking at Alistair, "Let's go have a chat, Alistair. The rest of you, just blend in as best you can."

I walked back to the giant tree with Leliana, who told me it was an oak tree, which the elves called _vhenadahl._

"What does that mean?"

"Tree of the people," a voice other than Leliana stated, looking to my left to see Neria standing alongside me.

"Is it a symbol for something?" I wondered.

"Long ago, it was. Now… Now we keep it simply due to tradition. To see it wither and die would be of great sadness to those who live here. Elves in the city have difficulty following the old ways. We try our best to keep some traditions alive."

"So what do you think the mages are doing?" Leliana asked quietly.

"I don't know. That's what I want to find out."

"You want to help us?" I asked, unable to hide the slight surprise.

"My people are disappearing. And despite appearances, I am capable."

"Well, you'll have to talk to my brother about that one."

She wandered off, I assumed to talk to Aedan, leaving Leliana and I to wander a little bit more. Nothing of what we saw suggested the elves had anything but hard lives. Leliana mentioned one or two things about similar alienages around Thedas, the one in Val Royeaux totally overcrowded, ten thousand souls crowded into an area no bigger than the market square of Denerim. Beggared belief, in all honesty.

"Humans and elves have had their problems in Tamriel, but this is something else entirely. Why?" was the only question I could ask.

"It's a long and uncomfortable story, Uhtred. And, to be honest, it is far too upsetting to share all the details. What I will say is this. I do not believe the elves did not bring this upon themselves. Whatever happened between humans and elves to leave them like this happened long ago. They are not even treated as second-class citizens. You've seen how servants can be spoken to. Many are little more than slaves."

"You genuinely care about them?"

She looked at me and smiled. "I care about all of the Maker's children, Uhtred. Humans, elves and dwarves. All of us have our faults, but there is greatness in each of us too. Sometimes it's just more obvious regarding certain people," she leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "Dragonborn."

The tone sent a shiver up my spine, so much so that I needed to shuffle and clear my throat. "We should…" I started to say, my voice maybe higher than usual, causing her to giggle, "We should see what Aedan knows."

Most of the others were waiting around the great oak tree. Aedan had already returned and was filling everyone in. Neria was with the group, standing alongside Aedan, so I assumed they'd already spoken, and knowing what my brother was like, he'd probably already accepted the help. I wouldn't be surprised if he offered her a chance at becoming a Grey Warden. It would help her escape the alienage.

Aedan explained the rather short conversation he'd had with the mages. He put it simply. The Vints were full of shit, so we were going to deal with them first, then investigate whatever was going on behind that door. We would rescue who we could and kill anyone who resisted. It was obvious no elves would be involved, so we'd try and focus only on any mages, and they would probably only be Vints.

We lined up behind the group of elves still gathered outside the hospice. Those of us with sword and shield were in the centre. Flanking us were those with bows. Behind were the mages. All of us unsheathed weapons, and I noticed one or two concerned glances from the elves.

"Elves of Denerim Alienage!" Aedan called, the group immediately falling silent and turning to us, "Return to your homes now. The Queen of Ferelden has sent us to investigate. Those who choose to stand in our way will receive justice."

The elves didn't need a second invitation, scattering to the left and right, leaving the group of mages completely exposed. Yet they didn't attack us immediately. "Are you sure you wish to attack us? We have been invited here by the regent to assist these people."

"You're full of shit," Aedan retorted, "And if Loghain did invite you here, then I can imagine that the reasons are not pleasant."

The mage shrugged his shoulders. And earned an arrow through his throat for good measure. I glanced to see it was Neria who had fired, while magical attacks flowed from behind us. The battle barely lasted thirty seconds, we warriors barely blooding our blades as arrows and spells were fired across the square. The door to the hospice opened, out flowing ever more mages, though they barely took a few steps before either tripping over bodies or receiving an arrow or two for their troubles. When no-one else exited the hospice to meet us, we moved forward.

"All of us?" Alistair asked.

"Yes. Who knows what we'll find further on. Neria, do you know these buildings?"

"I probably have the better idea of the layout than any of you."

"Very well. You can follow me and at least give me direction. Uhtred, watch our rear as usual. I have no doubt the Vints will attack from all sides."

"If you find yourself in a room full of mages, give me a shout. I can use my Thu'um to clear the room or whatever the problem is."

"Definitely."

Those in front of me cleared each room they entered with relative ease. By the time I entered, the enemies were usually dead, the floor covered in blood, but little evidence of what was going on. What I could see, or couldn't see, was evidence of elves being treated for plague. There were no beds. No cabinets full of medicine. And no elves.

At least until we heard shouting, and found at least half a dozen of them in a cage. "What is going on here?" Aedan wondered.

"Please release us!"

There was a padlock on the door that was easily snapped by the strike of a sword. All of the elves recognised Neria. It was to her they crowded around, half a dozen voices trying to explain what was happening. Over the cacophony of noise, she asked what they knew. Unfortunately, they couldn't explain what was happening, just that elf after elf had disappeared. That still didn't explain why we found them in cages, but I guess that didn't mean they would know what would happen next.

Escorting the elves out the same way we came in, a few elves appeared from their residences and there were a number of happy reunions, in addition to plenty of question in regards to what was actually happening. We told them what we found, and all that did was raise further suspicion. Not knowing the alienage at all, we asked Neria where else the Tevinter mages could have been operating. Without a backwards glance, she took us through the alienage, around the back of the hospice, towards a tower of hovels, that frankly looked on the verge of collapse from the next gust of wind.

We didn't find any mages but we found plenty of evidence of… something. The word 'slaves' was now being stated by a few people. Then we found an elf who had been hiding. I think he almost soiled himself upon our appearance, though he quickly realised we weren't Vints. However, considering many of us were human, that didn't make him co-operative. That is until Aedan threw him a couple of coins, then he told us everything.

They were taking the elves as slaves. I'd seen slavery in Skyrim and detested it. I always said if I was in charge, the practice would be eliminated immediately. Though we didn't have confirmation, the fact the mage we'd met outside the hospice said they'd been invited by the regent suggested that Loghain was involved. I figured Anora would have her suspicions, but to take back that news would obviously devastate her.

Leliana picked a lock leading out of the hovel, Neria first out the door, putting an arrow through the face of a Tevinter guard. More Vints flooded towards us, armed with weapons other than staffs, suggesting not all of them were mages, but I was too far back to get involved, noticing Aedan, Alistair and the dwarven pair let loose. By the time I was through the door, nearly all of them were dead or dying.

"You going to leave some for me?" I called.

There were a couple of chuckles as the alleyway led nowhere except to another door. Word was passed down from Neria that the next door led into a large warehouse. It's where the elves kept most of their supplies. They might struggle from day to day, but they did manage to keep a few things in case things were really bad.

Guessing that surprise might just be on our side, those in front burst into the warehouse, everyone piling in, albeit sensibly, spreading out so, if they were attacked, only one person would be hit. By the time I'd entered, I noticed an elven woman was approaching our group, flanked by more than half a dozen others. The elven woman glared at all of us first, her face turning into a sneer upon looking at anyone elven, before she looked at Aedan, who was standing slightly in front of us all.

"What is the meaning of this? We were told there would be no interference from the authorities!"

"Whoever said we were from the authorities. Though I'll admit to being intrigued as to what you're doing here," Aedan retorted.

She smirked. "You will regret this, you know. Believe it or not, we have been given dispensation to do our business here."

"So I assume you mean Loghain allows this?"

"We were invited by the regent, yes."

"You would do this to your own people?" Lyna asked.

Before she could reply, an arrow went straight into her right eye. By the time she'd hit the floor, the rest of us went on the attack. They didn't stand a chance, though I'll begrudgingly accept that they put up a good fight, enough to draw blood from a couple of us. Nothing life threatening, but still annoying.

Gathering over the body of the elven woman, I asked, "Why would she work against her own people?"

"If she's working for the Vints, she's either a slave or a servant. Her loyalty would be to her master, not her people," Alistair replied.

"We find whoever is responsible for all this, and we kill them," Neria demanded. She needn't demand. I think we were all thinking the same thing.

The answers to any other questions we had lay ahead, deeper in the warehouse. When I arrived in Thedas, I freely admit that I had no love for elves at all. Those in Skyrim, at least the Thalmor, I'd have happily wiped out in the name of my God they refused us to worship. Yet by the time we were finished in the alienage, my opinion of them as a people had completely changed, knowing the two people were different. Subjugated and dispossessed, I felt nothing but sympathy and sorrow for the elves of Thedas.

Sometimes I even amaze myself at my change of heart.


	45. Chapter 45 - Temptation

_A/N - For those who would like to know, there's just twelve chapters of this story to go, then I'll start the next story in this trilogy. Depending on internet access over the coming weeks, I may try and have this completed by the end of October. We'll see how it goes._

 _So, on that note, have another chapter now. Not sure when the next one will be up. Could be a couple of days, could be over a week or more. Still on holiday but the heat is keeping me inside sometimes!_

* * *

For someone with the low ground, Caladrius was certainly one confident git. He introduced himself as if we were all old friends. I was a little surprised that he knew all about us, recognising Aedan, Alistair and myself, though he called me a Grey Warden too. I therefore assumed Loghain told him about us, and further assumed Loghain thought I was also a Warden. It didn't really matter.

What did surprise me was the fact he attempted to negotiate with us. That was the moment I knew he was a fool. Aedan gave me a subtle signal that suggested I ready myself for something spectacular as he continued to converse with the Tevinter mage. When the mage offered money, and I mean a lot of money, to be allowed to take the slaves and leave, there were plenty of whispered comments that Aedan had better not even think about it, lest he find himself next to Caladrius as we dealt with him.

"Come on, those who have been with me for a while should know me better than that. And those who haven't, I'm not a heartless bastard like him."

"So I assume you won't be taking the deal?"

"That would be a no. But I have got something for you. Uhtred, if you please."

I stepped towards the edge of the platform. Caladrius stood in the middle, flanked by four men one side, four on the other. Off to the far side of the warehouse floor were at least as dozen elves in a large cage. Returning my eyes to Caladrius, he appeared amused by my glance. "Nothing but vermin. I have no idea why any of you care so much."

"Did Loghain tell you anything about me?"

Caladrius shrugged. "He told me that you are the brother of Aedan, and that you are a Grey Warden."

"That's partially correct. Yes, my name is Uhtred, but I am no Grey Warden. I am the Last Dragonborn."

"The last what?"

"Let me show you."

Before he could understand what was happening, I leaned back before I released the full force of my Thu'um.

"YOL – TOOR – SHUL."

Screams immediately met our ears as Caladrius and at least six others found themselves enveloped in flames. The rest, who had managed to avoid the flames, stared at me in confusion, if not a whole lot of fear. Aedan then released a war cry and battle commenced. I leapt over the barrier, running straight towards Caladrius, who by now had collapsed to the ground. The sight that met my eyes, and the smell, was stomach churning. I could have left him in agony, but I ran him through with my sword. I'm not a completely callous bastard.

Aedan and the rest were making short work of the others. Neria had switched her bow for a pair of blades, as had Zevran, Leliana and Brosca. The mages stood back and let us get to work. There was little point in casting spells in such a confined space. I thought Neria would have toyed with her prey, but there was no doubt what we had discovered… I was surprised she made each death quick, though each swipe of the dagger was not pretty, ensuring it was painful in those last brief moments before their life ebbed away, pooling on the floor.

Neria rushed over to the cage, desperate to open the cage door. Zevran found the key on a nearby table and finally opened it up. The elves were overjoyed to be released, all of us finding our hands shaken for saving them. One or two were obviously still suspicious, considering we were humans, but I guess they trusted we were there for the right reasons.

Neria, grasping the arm of an older male elf, walked towards where we had grouped ourselves. Only Leliana was missing, as she was busy gathering all the documentation she could find.

"Wardens and friends, this is Valendrian, the _hahren_ of the alienage. _Hahren_ , this is Aedan, a Grey Warden. And his group. I'm sorry, I don't know all your names yet."

"You're a Warden? Do you have any news of Duncan?" Valendrian asked.

Aedan and Alistair shared a glance, before the former asked, "You haven't heard?"

"We know the king died, along with many others. But I had hoped…"

"Did you know Duncan well?" Alistair asked.

The elf nodded. "I consider Duncan a good friend to me, and of the elves. He visited here often. Sometimes looking for recruits. Other times simply because he wanted to see us."

"I'm sorry, but we returned to Ostagar recently. There was no sign of him. But there are reports that he died beside the king."

The old elf just smiled. "Sounds just like him. And, if he was going to die, he would have taken plenty of darkspawn with him before it."

"Come, we should leave this place and return you home," Neria stated.

Returning to the main square only took a couple of minutes. Once Neria called out that all was safe, elves appeared from what seemed like every nook and cranny around us. And as soon as Valendrian was noticed, the sense of relief, and joy at his survival, was near overwhelming. I reckon humans hadn't been treated as nicely in the alienage in many a year, but the humans in our group receiving handshakes, kisses, hugs, and pats on the back for the simple fact we had saved some elves.

I was left with the impression that there wasn't going to be a massive celebration, as many elves had still been taken, but they were relieved that their elder was now safe, and the slavery operation had been stopped. Neria disappeared with Valendrian and Aedan, as Leliana gathered Alistair and I away from the crowds.

"I have enough here to bury Loghain," she said, "Many of these papers carry his seal. Others, his signature."

"If it was human slavery, I'd agree. But no-one gives a shit about the elves. The only thing that would matter is that fact he allowed slavery in Ferelden," Alistair replied.

"If not the elves, the fact he let Tevinter mages operate with impunity will anger many," Leliana retorted.

"No matter what, I'm sure Anora will want to see them. She realises what her father is capable of, but to have proof at hand, it will guarantee her as our ally," I added.

"I'd still be careful of her. She has her own motivations, and will throw us to the wolves if it helps her retain power," Leliana warned.

"Aedan appears to be making the right impression. Spent a lot of time talking to her," Alistair added.

Aedan returned a few minutes later with Neria in tow. It was of little surprised that she had offered to join the Wardens, and that he had accepted her offer. She returned to her residence to collect her few belongings as the rest of us readied ourselves to leave. There was little fanfare, though Shianni was still hanging around, I think a little embarrassed at her rather short exchange with us when we arrived, and shared a long embrace with her cousin before we left.

Our group was now enormous, and must have been intimidating to civilians and city guards alike. We strode with purpose, though some of us tried to look at least a little friendly, but most people leapt out of the way if we walked in their direction. Even patrolling guards stood to the side to let us by. They must have known half of us were Wardens, but it appeared any decree to stop and arrest us was now being well and truly ignored.

Arl Eamon and Anora were both waiting for us in the main hall upon arriving back at the estate. Both were eager for news as we had been gone the entire day. Aedan explained the main points of what we discovered. There was disbelief that even Loghain to stoop to such a level until Leliana handed over all the documents we'd grabbed.

Anora read the same documents and just shook her head. "The people won't care about elves, but they will care about slavery," Eamon stated, "The Landsmeet must begin soon. Rest tonight, then tomorrow I will send word that the Landsmeet must convene as soon as possible. It's possible it can be organised for three days' time. I believe nearly everyone required has arrived."

"Who will be required to attend?" I wondered.

"All of you. Alistair most certainly, due to who he is. Aedan, because of the possibility of what he will become. The rest of you, simply as a show of strength. I don't anticipate violence, but who knows what Loghain will try to retain his hold on power."

"I assume the Landsmeet will be at the royal palace?" Aedan asked.

"Correct, in the Great Hall. Just be there on time to ensure Loghain doesn't get any sort of opportunity to win people over."

We split up, and I was ready just to have a quick wash, enjoy dinner and a drink or two, perhaps read a book, then head to bed. Instead, after dinner, our entire group found themselves summoned into the courtyard by Riordan. I had no idea why, but I guess he was about to tell us. A large fire had been built, the Wardens encircling it, the rest of us just off to one side.

"Aedan, before I begin, I understand everyone here knows of the ceremony and what is undertaken to become a Grey Warden?"

"I believed they had a right to know."

"That is fine, though they are obviously sworn to secrecy. Personally, I don't like the idea of outsiders knowing the ritual, but as they have been your loyal companions, I am willing to let it go. Duncan would have killed them without a second thought, and he would have been correct to do so. However, I believe you have already inducted some of your recruits into the order as well. Is that correct?"

"It is."

"Unfortunately, while they may have drunk the blood, they missed the one vital component that would help us kill the Archdemon. Having drunk the blood, they are Wardens, but there is one thing required that will help us regarding this Blight."

"What do you mean?"

"Imbibing the blood does give you all a connection to the darkspawn. You sense them, they sense us. That part is true. However, the majority of Joining ceremonies will have the darkspawn blood you have gathered, some lyrium and herbs, plus a drop of blood from an Archdemon. From the records Duncan kept, yourself and Alistair underwent the whole process, so you have a connection to the Archdemon and the darkspawn, therefore you are capable of killing the Archdemon. As am I."

"Is that why I haven't suffered many nightmares?" Solona asked.

"It's possible. The blood you consumed from an ordinary darkspawn may not contain enough corruption for the ritual to have worked. What about the rest of you?"

"I feel a little different, but no real nightmares," Duran admitted.

"I've had a couple of nightmares, but about other things, not darkspawn," Brosca added.

"And the two elves now with us obviously haven't undergone the ritual. Very well."

"What does all that mean?" I asked from the gallery.

"It means that, when it comes time to face the Archdemon, only myself, Aedan or Alistair will be capable of killing it. Once the Archdemon is killed, I will ensure we take some blood so future recruits can be inducted correctly. And, of course, anyone from the non-Warden group with us now is welcome to join our order. No pressure, it is merely something to consider. You have fought the darkspawn and see what they are capable of. The order is always looking for more recruits."

"What about us?" Neria asked, gesturing between herself and Lyna.

"Your Joining will have to wait until we meet some darkspawn. If we're lucky enough to get some blood before meeting the Archdemon, you can undergo the same ritual as the others. If not, it will have to wait until afterwards."

Riordan shared one or two other minor details but there would be no Joining that evening. I'm not sure if the two elves were disappointed or not, but I had a feeling they would go all the way through with it. Aedan would probably share what happened at his own to ensure they didn't try and run away. I was left with the impression that Riordan was deeply unhappy the rest of us knew the details of the Joining but he couldn't try and kill all of us now.

If Aedan thought he was going to be left alone for the rest of the evening, he was bound to be disappointed. We'd just sat down in one of the sitting rooms by the fire when Anora appeared in the doorway, requesting his presence, Alistair and Eamon already in tow. I had no idea what the four wanted to discuss, and will admit I didn't really care either. No doubt it would be about the Landsmeet and what the three of them, the three being Alistair, Aedan and Anora, would agree.

The next morning after breakfast, Aedan and Alistair headed out into town, as did Leliana. I asked if she wanted company, but she said it was work for the Wardens. I don't think she was keeping secrets, and to be honest, I didn't really need all the details of what was going on. All they needed to do was tell me who, where and when to fight, and I'd be happy. I'd already saved the world once, I'd help do it again, but at least it didn't rest on my shoulders this time.

Most of our group left the estate by mid-morning. I think Eamon was around somewhere, and Shale couldn't really wander the city being a golem and all, but even Sten disappeared, more than likely to peruse the local blacksmiths for better armour, or maybe an additional weapon though I knew he'd never give up his sword. As for myself, I settled myself in the sitting room with a book, relaxing by the fire. I was going to take every chance I could get for peace and quiet before the Landsmeet and the inevitable showdown against the darkspawn.

I thought I was alone, but felt a soft hand trail over my shoulders and thought Leliana had returned. Closing the book, I looked up with a smile, though that soon faded. "What do you want?" I asked.

"You've been avoiding me, Uhtred. I must admit to a hint of disappointment… and also intrigue as to why."

Rising to my feet, it still pleased me to know that I stood over her. She had power with her magic. I had my own power, either in my arms if pushed, or my Thu'um if necessary. "You know exactly why I want little to do with you. I trust you enough to work alongside you. But I'm not your friend, and you certainly are not mine. And I don't appreciate any of us being used."

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently. If it had been Leliana, I'd have laughed at the tone.

"Your mother knew exactly who I was, and I bet you made sure Aedan took you along for that reason too. They might have killed her without my help, but considering my own gift, it probably made it a hell of a lot easier. But that isn't all. I still wonder what you want with me."

Now she laughed, a light one that made me feel funny. She walked towards me, and I had to plant my feet to stop moving. I would not show fear nor would I give her any sign of weakness. "What makes you think I want anything from you, Dragonborn?"

"As I said, you're here for your own reasons. I have no idea what you plan with my brother, but I've been left wondering what you want from me. Don't supposed you'd care to enlighten me?"

She walked around me, again trailing a hand around my upper back. "Have you thought about that question I asked in Redcliffe. About children. Do you think they would be the same as you?"

"Why are you so interested? And you should certainly know I don't particularly want to think about it."

"Did your wife know who you really are?"

I met her eyes and glared. "Are you intentionally trying to push my buttons? I warn you, and I'll do it only the once, witch. Mention her again and not even your magic will save you."

"What are you so touchy about? She is dead, Uhtred, and you have very obviously moved on."

Ever get so angry that your mind goes blank and your body kind of moves on its own? It may only be a few seconds at most before you 'wake up' and find yourself doing something unexpected. That happened to me. One moment, Morrigan stood about a metre away. The next, I had her against the wall, a hand around her throat, her feet barely touching the ground.

And I could feel my fingers squeezing.

"Are you intentionally trying to rile me or are you just fucking stupid?" I growled, "I swear to the Nine Divines, if I didn't think you would actually be of assistance to us against the darkspawn, I would continue squeezing right now and leave your body on the ground for the others to find. Trust me, I can think of a story they'll find believable."

What concerned me is that she didn't fight me at all. In fact, I'd say she was just amused by my reaction. Her eyes just bore into mine, as if daring me to continue. So I squeezed a little bit more. "Be honest for once in your life. If you tell me what you want, I'll put you on the ground and you can breathe. What do you want?"

"The soul of an old god. And if I can't have that, the soul of a dragon," she wheezed, "There is power in what you have that I can use. I can refine it. Make it better."

"How will that work?" She gave me a look that was easy to interpret. "You're shitting me?" I asked, doing as I said I'd do.

Once she'd sucked in a deep breath, her face still slightly flushed, she replied, "I was probing you at Redcliffe Castle, seeing how receptive you would be to the idea. I was left thinking, while perhaps not entirely agreeable, you'd still agree to it in the end. I expect no romance. I'll leave that to whatever you share with Leliana." She stepped forward, rather bravely considering I'd just had her pinned against the wall by her throat. "Despite what you might tell yourself, I know you find me attractive, even beautiful. And you're not so bad yourself."

She wasn't lying, but I'd given my word to Leliana. She was my one and only from now on. I'd had my fun, and despite what she had always said, I know she would have been slightly hurt or jealous by it. "Whether I find you attractive or not is moot. I am with Leliana, and no-one else now. I'd like this all to end with at least some honour and pride intact."

She stepped closer, resting a hand on my chest. Moving her face towards mine, I withheld the sigh of relief when she leaned towards my ear. "It will be our little secret. No-one has to know. Give me what I want and that will be it," she whispered.

Leaning back, she looked confident I'd agree. So I returned the gesture. "Nice try, but you're not very convincing," I whispered, leaning back with a smirk.

I felt a hand at my crotch and the smirk formed on her face. "Your words say one thing. Your body says another," she whispered, wasting little time undoing my pants. She soon had my length in hand, gently wrapping a hand around it and doing what you'd expect. "I know I excited you at Redcliffe, Dragonborn. That's why you went looking for Leliana afterwards. Very disappointing. You could have done to me whatever was on your mind. You wanted me, didn't you? I could see it in your eyes and your body language."

It took a lot of concentration and self-control not to give in. So I simply leaned forward, motioning to kiss her, and I saw the look of triumph appear in her eyes. Again, I slid past and whispered in her ear, "Keep doing that, and the only thing you're going to get is sticky fingers in a few minutes." Leaning back, I met her eyes as she kept going for a few more second before stopping. I just made sure everything was put away before I stepped back. "This has been interesting, Morrigan. As always."

I turned and walked towards the door, ready to simply disappear. Just as I was about to open it, she called for me again. "Dragonborn." Turning around, she placed a hand behind her neck and did something to make her dress, which left little to the imagination anyway, fall away to the floor. I won't say she was perfect. No woman is. Pale, near unblemished skin. Larger breasts that I expected. Just a tuft of hair above her sex. Near perfect waist and hips.

She was exquisite.

Sighing, I just asked, "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Not until I get what I want. So we can either continue this dance or we can do what we both really want to do?"

I looked back at the door. My hand first went to the knob. I should really have grabbed it, opened the door, and walked out. But I didn't. With almost a mind of its own, my hand lowered itself to the key and turned it, ensuring the door was locked and we wouldn't be interrupted.

What happened over the next however many minutes was not what I would call romantic. I barely undressed for it. The nearby desk found itself cleared of everything as I placed Morrigan down on it. Once inside her, she simply wrapped her arms around the back of my neck and held on. It wasn't like Leliana, where it would start gentle and end on a crescendo. No, I'll put this simply. Morrigan just got fucked. She tried to kiss me, and I turned my head away. When she tried again, I pulled out, spun her around, bent her over the desk, and kept on going. There were few sounds, only skin slapping on skin, the occasional grunt, and she did complain when I pulled on her hair. I just went harder and faster, and she soon stopped complaining.

As I said, not an ounce of romance. But she got what she wanted in the end, and all I felt was disgusted. Not at her. It wasn't her fault. At myself, for giving into temptation all too easily. Stepping back, feeling a little light-headed, all I did was pack myself away. Morrigan carefully stood up straight and turned to face me. Apart from a slight smirk, she said nothing, walking back to where her dress had pooled on the floor. She dressed herself as I watched before she walked back towards where I'd leaned against the desk.

"As I said, this will not be mentioned, Uhtred. This was between you and me." I said nothing, so she continued, smirking as she said, "I do hope what you do with Leliana is different."

"You weren't getting the good stuff."

She laughed lightly. "Well, if you ever want something a little more dangerous, you know where I am."

"You've got what you want."

"It's just sex, Uhtred. And you should enjoy it with whoever you find agreeable. And, despite the attitude, I do find you rather agreeable. Maybe you can tie me up next time?"

I know my mouth probably gaped as she simply turned around, unlocked and disappeared through the door. I probably stood there in stunned silence for a few minutes, getting a little angrier with each passing minute. I needed to hit something or someone, so headed out the back. Thankfully Ohgren and Duran were out the back, not doing a lot. I grabbed a pair of shields and swords, standing in front of the pair.

"I want to spar. Who wants in?"

There must have been something in my tone, as both looked a little uneasy, before Ohgren offered to join in. Within five minutes, Duran was trying to break us up, yelling that I was on the verge of killing his fellow dwarf. Ohgren just yelled, asking what the hell my problem was. I dropped the sword and shield, apologising profusely. I felt better, but taken it out on the wrong person. Just what I needed, more guilt.

"Who's put a bee in your bonnet?" Ohgren asked a couple of minutes later, once we'd all calmed down, "This about the Landsmeet, what we found in the alienage, or a woman?"

I couldn't help chuckle. Despite what people thought, Ohgren could usually sniff out a problem quite quickly. "I wouldn't know where to begin about any of it, but you're spot on with all three."

"I take it's not to do with Leliana?" Duran wondered.

"No. I won't say. No doubt that'll start gossip."

"Oh, we'll do that anyway," Ohgren stated with a chuckle, "Got it out of your system?"

"Aye. Sorry."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it. We're still alive, not bleeding, all arms and legs still in place. Just remember next time, sparring should not lead to death."

I kept to myself the rest of the day, brooding in the bedroom or the library. Aedan and the others filtered back throughout the day so that we all ate dinner together as usual. Even Riordan was hanging around the estate until the Landsmeet. I had a couple of small drinks with Aedan and Alistair but must have been quieter than normal. They didn't say anything, but I made my excuses to leave rather early, heading to my bedroom.

Leliana picked up on my mood easily. She closed the door, leaning back against it later that night. "What happened?" I gave her a look and it must have been easy to read. "Who?"

I told her everything. My thoughts on what Morrigan was after, regarding both myself and my brother. What we had spoken about at Redcliffe Castle. The conversation we had earlier. I skimmed over the sex, she didn't need details of that. I thought she'd have been furious at me, exclaiming it was over, I'd broken her heart, I was a bastard. I was preparing for the slap and the words it was over and she hated me. Instead, all she did was tell me to stay where I was as she opened the door and marched away.

Raised voices soon travelled down the hallway. I didn't dare have a peek outside, though I have no doubt others were looking and listening intently. The shouting lasted for about ten minutes before there was a slammed door, and Leliana reappeared not long after. She closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"One word, Uhtred. Manipulative..."

"I could still have walked away. I was weak, like I've been all along. Women throw me a smile, and next thing..." I trailed off with a sigh.

"It was either do it now or she would have worn you down, no matter what." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, a slight smile forming. "I'm not mad at you. Okay, I am a little with you, definitely more with her, but I understand why you just gave in to it. And I should have seen it coming. Everything you told me at Redcliffe, I thought it was just that one time. I never thought she'd try again..."

"I'm sorry. I know it must sound pathetic but I truly am."

"No, don't be. You have been with more than just me during our time together. I cannot be mad at you this time, and not be angered or jealous with all the others. I understood then, I can understand now. We all give in to temptation at one time or another. And I anticipate she got what she wanted, yes?"

"Probably. Though I wonder if Aedan will be a backup."

"Well, that's up to him. You can perhaps warn him, but I think the fact you have been with her might put his nose out of joint. It might be wise keeping this to yourself." She smiled again. "But thank you for being honest with me."

"I said I'd never lie. And if it costs me you, then that is on me and me alone, for being a fool. But the one thing I hold dear is my honour. When I give my word, I'll do my utmost to keep it."

"As I've said, you are you, and I accept you as you are, faults and all."

"I would say 'I love you' right now, but the words would sound or feel hollow." My free hand balled into a fist, slamming it into my thigh. "I'm such an idiot."

She smiled as she said, "Just occasionally," she joked, causing half a grin to form. "I still love you, no matter what. And once this is over, and we are free to do what we want, it will just be me and you. And neither of us having to worry about temptation except with each other. Sounds good, yes?"

"Can't think of anyone else I want to be with now, tomorrow and…"

"Forever?"

"Forever sounds nice. It'll take that long to make up for everything."

I'll probably never understand her. Maybe it was her previous life that made her so accepting of what I was like. I could ask a million questions, and while I don't think she would ever lie to me, I think asking might make her uncomfortable, or bring back memories that were better left buried. I'd accepted her from day one, and slowly but surely fell in love with her. I loved Solona, but it wasn't the same. Anyone else I'd been with had just been sex, a case of getting ones rocks off. With Leliana, it always meant something more, to me at least.

I just held her close that night. We didn't make love. I didn't want to. I didn't think I deserved that sort of expression of love from her that night. I didn't make any grand gestures or empty promises instead. Just held her tight, feeling her snuggle into me as we slowly drifted off.

Despite everything that had happened since we met, the guilt about what happened on that day alone would be with me for a long time. With the guilt was a question.

Would I end up being a father?

* * *

 _A/N - This is the last time Uhtred is a bastard in this story. He's sown enough wild oats and I've had my fun! Plus... Was it really a surprise this chapter?_


	46. Chapter 46 - Landsmeet

_A/N - Spoiler alert, not that it matters. Morrigan won't be having his child. It was a 'What if?' that I was tempted to play with during the chapter, but figured that was taking things a little too far. In fact, Uhtred won't be having any children on Thedas, or that's my plan right now. While he might settle down eventually in a future story, unlike 'Land of My Fathers', the Dragonborn won't have a family._

 _Couple of guests reviewed the previous chapter. No, Aedan is not with Morrigan and hasn't been throughout the story. He showed an interest at best which ended once he started bedding Zevran, and that also ended a long time ago now. Regarding any DLC content, only Awakening will be covered._

* * *

Dressing in armour was always a pain in the arse. It was even more difficult when watching Leliana assemble herself in her leather armour. That alone was distracting, but when she started putting on her knee high boots, I'll admit to being thoroughly distracted and mesmerised by those long legs of hers. She knew I was watching, smiling at me as I no doubt looked the fool.

"Are you dressing, Uhtred? I think attending the Landsmeet in only half your armour will pose a problem."

"This is going to sound really corny but… You're beautiful. I don't know if I tell you that enough. I should probably tell you every day, because I'll always mean it."

The smile she returned brightened the room. "You're not so bad yourself." She giggled as I no doubt blushed.

The past couple of days, since that day with Morrigan, and the meeting about the Landsmeet, had been rather quiet. I avoided Morrigan like the plague. I saw her wandering around the estate, and always made sure I was never in the same room with her alone. It might sound childish, or an over-reaction, but it wasn't a case of not trusting myself. Quite frankly, apart from when we were fighting darkspawn or some other enemy, I didn't trust her. But even when in a group of people, she pretty much ignored me in return. And if anyone else noticed the avoidance, they didn't make any mention of it.

Once assembled in my armour, I sheathed my sword and dagger, placing the shield on my back. I'm not sure if anyone else anticipated trouble, but I lived by the saying of always be prepared. And I certainly didn't trust Loghain not to have a final trick or two up his sleeve. I hoped we wouldn't have to fight, but if needs be, I'd even consider unleashing the power of my Thu'um.

Leliana and I shared one last, albeit brief moment of intimacy, a simple kiss and a cuddle, before we walked out into the main hall where everyone else had gathered. Arl Eamon and Anora were dressed in their finest robes, as was Aedan. Alistair, to my surprise at least, wore Cailan's armour. He noticed my look and didn't really explain. "It's a long story that the four of us have discussed. You'll just have to wait and see, Uhtred."

"Well, it looks good anyway."

"And it will end up as either a museum piece or the next king can wear it if he so chooses."

"Are you sure you want to bring everyone, Aedan?" Eamon asked. I assume this question had been asked repeatedly.

"All Wardens must attend, considering we have been called traitors by the regent. As for the rest, they are free to attend or not. The invite remains. As for Uhtred, I am unarmed and unarmoured, so he is basically my bodyguard. Leliana is my… intelligence officer. Wynne is my spiritual advisor. Morrigan is my arcane advisor. Sten, Shale, Ohgren and Zevran are… oh, I can't think of titles for everyone."

"Riordan, what about you?" Eamon wondered.

"I will be there, but I will remain out of sight. I will only involve myself once the Landsmeet is complete."

"Very well. If everyone is ready, we should depart."

The markets and main thoroughfares of Denerim were completely packed with people. Merchants were everywhere, selling their goods. People continuously ducked and weaved through the crowds, as did children. I'm sure one or two were probably pickpockets, though they stay cleared of me if I gave them a glare. The noise was tremendous the closer we approached the royal palace, the crowds continuing to thicken, though the road cleared as we got closer, town guard keeping the crowds back, allowing the lords and ladies through.

Eamon was recognised and receive some applause. I think they were surprised that the queen was walking with us. I couldn't hear what the whispers were but I saw plenty of pointed fingers, and once word filtered through the crowd, her name was soon chanted. As was that of her deceased husband. She put a brave face on it, but I could see that alone meant the world to her.

We split up inside. As monarch, the queen would enter through a different door, and as Eamon was her guest, he would go with her. I thought that probably safer for everyone, and would make Anora at least appear neutral entering alone. If she entered with us, Loghain would immediately make accusations.

The courtyard outside the royal palace wasn't as full as I expected. Aedan suggested that many lords probably ensured they got in early. We waited outside for around ten minutes, giving Anora and Eamon enough time to get inside and make introductions before we entered. Being the armed and armoured one's, Sten and I opened the great doors and strode in first, Aedan and Alistair following in behind. The latter was armoured, but had chosen not to attend with a weapon.

We walked into a grand though not terribly decorated foyer. And, standing in front of the next set of doors, was Ser Cauthrien. Sten and I came to a halt, and I gestured for the rest to spread out in the usual pattern. Aedan stayed behind me, as did Alistair.

Gesturing to Sten as well, I stepped forward towards her. "Ser Cauthrien, we meet again."

I noticed her eyes take in our number before she replied. "I am not surprised it has come to this." I wasn't sure if she wanted to sigh after that, or just start swinging the giant sword on her back. But her eyes moved from me to someone behind me. "Alistair Theirin. If you were even remotely worthy of being called Maric's son, you would already be in the Landsmeet. What does that tell you?" Then she looked at me then my brother. "And you two are little more than murderers. Arl Howe was the rightful ruler of Denerim, as chosen by the regent of this land, Teryn Loghain, and you butchered him."

"You finished?" I asked, keeping my tone friendly.

"No. I said you have done good work, and I meant what I said. But your crusade has torn Ferelden apart at the same time, to oppose the very man who ensured you were born into freedom." She unsheathed the sword, keeping it pointed at the floor to her side. "But do not think you will get past me to desecrate the Landsmeet itself."

I stepped forward, keeping the slight smile on my face. Still unarmed, she actually appeared unsure. I gestured towards the rest, in particular Sten, to remain where they were and not to attack. "Anything else to add?"

"The nobles of Ferelden will confirm my lord as regent, and we can finally put all of this to rest. Once all of you are gone."

I stepped forward again until we were as far apart as the length of her great-sword. "Well, are you going to swing or are you going to finally look at what's really going on here?"

She hesitated, and that told me everything I needed to know. "I am loyal. I have served him faithfully. I would die for him."

"I don't think anyone here doubts your loyalty, Ser Cauthrien. I have no doubt you are a brave, talented warrior, and that you have served your lord to the best of your ability for many years. But step back for a moment and think about everything since Ostagar. Look at what Loghain has become. Do you truly believe he is the same man you have loyally served all these years? Think of all the decisions he has made, and tell me that they are those of a clear-minded, level-headed man that so many claim to be a hero of this land."

The shoulders slumped. Only slightly, but the words and the questions had stung. She met my eyes and I could see the confusion. The doubt. But also the honesty. "I have had so many doubts of late. So many needless deaths. My lord is a great man, but his hatred of Orlais has driven him to madness."

"Orlais is not the enemy here, Ser Cauthrien. Nor are the Grey Wardens. Nor are any of the men, women or golem you see in front of you. The people outside these doors, the humans, elves and dwarves, are no enemies of Ferelden. Yet thousands have died due to his delusions. Elves sold into slavery. Assassination attempts on arls and lords. Civil war as our country tears itself apart. None of what has happened is right. It must stop, but Loghain is not the answer."

"I owe him everything. I cannot betray him, do not ask me to!" she pleaded, but I could see and hear that she was wilting. Was she willing to lay her life down for a lord she now doubted?

I stepped forward again so we were only a pace apart, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I ask you to do only one thing, Ser Cauthrien. Serve your country. Do what is right."

"And that is?" she asked quietly, meeting my eyes.

"Let us through and we can stop this madness. He has betrayed his country. His king. And he betrayed you. Honour, fealty and loyalty, Ser Cauthrien. You have that. To your lord. To your king. But also to all of Ferelden. To which one will you show the greatest?"

She sheathed her sword immediately and stepped back. "My country means everything, and it is for her that I would die above all." She then surprised me by falling to one knee, clasping her hands. "I ask only one favour."

I fell to one knee in front of her, clasping her hands with mine. "I'll hear it," I said softly so no-one else heard.

Eyes met mine again. "Show him mercy. Please, without him, there would be no Ferelden to defend."

I glanced back to Aedan and Alistair. The latter's face remained blank, Aedan returned a curt nod. "You have my word. I will do my best to ensure he is shown mercy."

"Maker bless you, Dragonborn."

She rose to her feet and stepped back. The few men she had were called to attention before assembling themselves in two lines. Our group stepped aside as she ordered them out. Last one to go, she looked at me and returned a sad smile. I figured I'd offer her some last advice. "Head to the estate. Anyone allied to Loghain after this may be persona non grata. All of us can talk afterwards. We will always need capable warriors."

"I will. Thank you."

Leliana stepped forward and whispered into my ear, "I can see why, Uhtred."

"Huh?" The look returned told me what she was referring to. "Ah. Yes. Well…" I stumbled over my words, cleared my throat, and Aedan suggested we should enter the hall. It was a good idea, as it prevented any further embarrassment, and we strode through the grand doors.

The hall was long, thick carpets under foot, the lines walled with enormous paintings, weapons and other spoils of war, with the occasional armoured mannequin in between. At the far end, on a raised platform, were a pair of thrones, both of them empty. I shared a glance with Aedan, as I'm sure he wondered where Anora was. He just shrugged, so I guess there was a plan.

Before us were rows of seats. Seated upon them were the arls, banns and other minor nobles, surrounded by who I assumed were friends or families. Above us, lining both sides of the hall, were other minor nobles, members of the Chantry and I guessed other hangers on and those who had been awarded the gift of being present at a Landsmeet.

The meeting was already in session, Arl Eamon giving a rather fiery sermon. He didn't flat out call Loghain a tyrant or a traitor, but there was no missing the hidden meaning to his words. Whether Eamons words meant anything or not, it would take a long time to find out. I simply led the way with Sten, gently moving people out of the way. I'm not sure anyone recognised Alistair, but they recognised the armour.

Eamon was greeted with warm applause once he finished his speech. Loghain bit back, and bit hard, his retort withering and sarcastic in tone. But once he saw our group approaching, he was on the verge of exploding. Mine wasn't the only hand to go the hilt of his sword as he glared daggers in our direction. He wasted no time laying into Aedan as he stepped forward. I made sure to stand beside him, though I kept my weapon sheathed. For now. Loghain made sure the hall was silent, and that he had the attention of all inside, before he got stuck in.

Of course, he talked about Orlesians. Ser Cauthrien had mentioned it outside. We'd all heard rumours about his obsession with Orlais. I could see why to a point, considering war had been fought against them. But the Orlesian Grey Wardens had been coming to help. No-one believed they would attempt to invade. Once he questioned Aedan's honour, I nearly unsheathed. Nearly everyone knew me well enough to just lay a hand on my shoulder to stop me doing so.

The accusations between the pair flew thick and fast, Aedan calling Loghain a madman, obsessed with Orlais, and claiming his focus was on the wrong enemy. Despite all this, I was surprised Alistair remained quiet, though Aedan was the recognised leader of the so-called 'rebellion', so I guess it was expected. And while Aedan spoke very well, Loghain nearly always had a retort. He had one for Ostagar, continuing to pin the blame on the Wardens. That riled most of the Wardens present in the hall, plenty of shouts returned, some verging on calling Loghain a coward. Traitor was bad enough, but a warrior did not take being called a coward lightly.

The first 'victory' landed by Aedan was regarding Rendon Howe. He used everything that had happened since that night at Castle Cousland. The assassination of our parents and all those who were murdered. His reign of terror across Denerim. His torture of prisoners at the Denerim estate. A couple of lords around us spoke up, providing further evidence of Howe's crimes. There were murmurs of discontent.

Of course, Loghain had a defence. That is, he blamed Howe for everything, effectively throwing his name to the wolves. A smart decision, though I could hear quite a few people behind me remembering that it was Loghain who'd put Howe in charge. However, he couldn't resist a dig at Aedan, claiming Howe had been murdered by our hands. Aedan glanced at me and nodded.

I stepped forward. "No, ser. Not murder. Justice. Justice for a murdered father. Justice for a murdered mother. Justice for a murdered mother and child. Justice for all those who were put to the sword at Castle Cousland that night. Justice for all the bereaved mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers, sons and daughters across Denerim and all those lands you placed Howe in charge of. No, every victim of Howe also falls on your head. And what we delivered to Howe was scant recompense for the losses we have suffered at his hands."

"There is no justice in butchering a man in his home," Loghain retorted.

"And what? We were to rely on people appointed by yourselves, slack-jawed lackeys who kowtow to your word and who lived in fear of the very man whose life we ended that day? No, the only justice Rendon Howe merited was at the point of a sword wielded by the sons of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland. Justice was rightly given and justly deserved. May he burn in oblivion for eternity."

Loghain ignored my last point, and I stepped back, figuring I'd helped Aedan land a small, if significant victory. When we'd entered, I reckon we had perhaps half the hall in support, if we were lucky. Many people had long memories and remembered what the Wardens had done previously. But we were going up against a hero of the war against Orlais. Toppling Loghain was always going to be difficult.

Another small victory was the evidence about slavery in the alienage. Leliana handed Aedan all the evidence, and he happily held up the paperwork, clearly showing the seal of Teryn Mac Tir and the signature of Loghain, authorising the Tevinter Imperium to obtain elven slaves from the alienage in exchange for coin and supplies.

I didn't know if people would care about a few elves being sold off to slavery. I was pleasantly surprised when there was an outcry. I don't think it was about the elves so much. No, it was the case that people, whether human, elven or dwarf, had been sold off as slaves to a people those of Ferelden cared next to nothing for. In fact, I think Tevinter was considered an enemy in all but name. Loghain tried to defend himself, saying the elves taken were enemies of Ferelden, but people can smell bullshit when it's near. He called them spies, infiltrators and agents of Orlais and the Dalish. I heard Lyna burst into laughter behind me at that last accusation. It was utterly ridiculous, and some of the nobles joined in with the laughter at that last one.

Already, Loghain was losing support, and I'm sure he knew it. But the Landsmeet continued. He hadn't lost yet.

The knock-out punch was using the popularity of Arl Eamon and the fact Loghain had attempted to assassinate him. What I think none of us could believe is that he didn't outright deny it. Arl Eamon spoke up from his position to the side, explaining what had happened. It was unfortunate the mage responsible for his poisoning had since been executed… Though that didn't stop Eamon holding up a piece of paper, upon which was the signed confession of the mage. None of us had any idea it existed. It was a brilliant piece of foresight by Eamon. I almost burst into laughter as he held it up triumphantly.

Honestly, at that moment, I thought the Landsmeet was going to burst into violence.

An elderly cleric standing on one of the balconies nearby near exploded with rage at the idea that a blood mage had been snatched from the Circle to poison Arl Eamon. Loghain actually stuttered over his retort, and it was another small victory to see him near embarrassed. It wasn't much, but it was enough. And if he didn't have the support of the Chantry, then who did he have the support of now?

With few options left, Loghain tried his ace in the pack. He used his daughter, accusing the Wardens of her kidnap and incarceration, and pretty much insinuated that we'd had her murdered, her body taken out of Denerim and either burned or buried. That pretty much did it for most of us. We laughed in his face at such an accusation.

And that was when Anora, the Nine Divines bless her soul, Queen of Ferelden, strode into the main hall. There were plenty of gasps at her appearance. Many immediately took a knee. Loghain simply stood there, still as a statue, his mouth opening and closing, unable to find a single word.

Anora strode confidently onto the platform on which sat the empty throne. She used her hands to beckon silence, and once she had it, she spoke clearly, confidently, and in a tone full of authority. She was marvellous. No wonder Aedan was in love with her.

"Lords and ladies of Ferelden, hear me. My father is no longer the man you know. This man is not the hero of River Dane. This man turned his troops aside and refused to protect your king as he fought bravely against the darkspawn. This man seized Cailin's throne before his body was cold and locked me away so I could not reveal his treachery. I would have already been killed, were it not for this Grey Warden, Aedan Cousland, and all his comrades."

I could have kissed her. I know Aedan was on the verge of doing it. Alistair applauded loudly, as did a few others. Otherwise, though, you could have heard a pin drop. The Queen of Ferelden had just accused her father of regicide. Loghain was stunned into silence again. At least for a moment…

Aedan turned to the assembled lords. "How much more evidence does one need before you realise what has befallen out country? Your queen speaks the truth. We have provided all the evidence. If you want, there are even more crimes we can list. Do you want to hear more? Or do you want justice?"

The people spoke loudly, but all I did was keep my eye on Loghain. He shook his head, raising his hands for silence. It took a while for it to happen. His command of the hall had collapsed, but the people still wanted to hear what he had to say. What he did say was of little surprise.

"So the Warden's mind has poisoned even your mind, Anora?" he asked sadly, "I wanted to protect you from this."

He turned to the assembled crowd and went down swinging, with words instead of a weapon. He appealed to their fears. He appealed to their hearts. He appealed to their coin purses. He spoke of his service to Ferelden, of his victories against Orlesian forces, of his loyalty to the king, though he didn't state which one. He called for everyone present to stand with him against the darkspawn, and promised that we would all be victorious in the end.

His words were hollow, and went down like a lead balloon. One by one, the lords and ladies of Ferelden rose to their feet and expressed their vote. In loud, clear voices, one by one, they stood with the Grey Wardens. Each announcement was a dagger to the heart of Loghain. Any normal man would have graciously accepted defeat, stood aside and let the wounds start to heal.

But Loghain was too far gone and in too deep. He'd risked his entire reputation on what he had done, and he couldn't stop now. I almost had sympathy for the man as his entire world came crashing down around him. The entire nation, its people, even his own daughter, had turned against him. He was now utterly alone.

So he did the only predictable thing left. He lashed out at everyone. Now we were all traitors. Everyone in that hall, apparently. Eamon copped an earful. As did other lords he recognised and picked out. Then he turned on his daughter. It was a brief attack, but it was the final example of his descent into madness. The gasps of shock when he did so didn't even appear to register to him. It was so unbelievable; I wouldn't have believed it happened if I wasn't there to see it.

There was only one thing to do.

"That's enough, Loghain. You have lost the debate. But as it is clear you will not depart gracefully, at least fight us honourably," Aedan stated.

Loghain knew if he didn't accept, he'd die quickly. At least this way, he could die with honour. I'm not sure he deserved such a gesture, but if he was smart, he'd accept it. Which he did. There were rules to a duel at the Landsmeet, so I guess such things had happened previously. To be honest, that wasn't much of a surprise either.

"The duel shall be fought according to tradition: a test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome."

"Who will fight me?" Loghain asked Aedan.

He looked at me immediately. I should have known. "My brother, Uhtred, the Last Dragonborn, shall be my champion." I understood why. If Aedan or Alistair fought him, it would end in his immediate death. He knew I'd given my word to Ser Cauthrien, and I would not break that word.

"Very well." He looked at me. "Prepare yourself."

I nodded as a space was cleared. I immediately sought out and found Leliana. I surprised her by handing my shield over. "I won't need it," I said before I kissed her.

"I believe in you," she whispered.

"And I love you. I'll be right back."

I walked into the circle, remaining on the edge as Loghain readied himself. Turning to face me, he appeared amused by the fact I only had a sword, he being armed with both sword and shield. There were reasons why I only had a sword. Speed and movement was one, the fact I only wanted to disarm him was the other. Part of me was desperate to put a sword through him, but since dealing with Howe, any further thoughts of vengeance had diminished. The man truly responsible was now dead.

Walking into the centre of the circle, he held out his sword, which I touched with mine. A sign of respect between warriors. I observed him get into a fighting stance. I stayed loose myself, wanting to move quickly. Then I'm sure I surprised him by immediately going onto the front foot, only to probe his defences. He was good as I expected, which is to say he was a damned fine swordsman.

But the one hope I had is that Loghain was much older than I. So while he had experience, I had youth, speed, size and a fair amount of skill too. I had my Thu'um too, though I didn't particularly want to use that in a one-on-one duel. That would feel like cheating.

People think sword fighting is all in the hand, wrist and arm. While that is part of it, the one thing I was always told to practice is footwork. Placing yourself in the right position when attacking or defending is vitally important. Stand in the wrong position and you could easily find yourself skewered by your enemy. I watched Loghain and his footwork. The elements of expertise were there, but he was slow. I used my speed to put him off balance.

Having his shield gave him a slight advantage, able to block many of my thrusts and cuts, but in duels like this, I found shields cumbersome things to carry around. Sure, they gave added protection, but I was wearing armour, and could use my sword to turn his away. I could get in close and do damage in other ways.

I was the first to draw blood. Not with my sword, but manoeuvred myself into a position where I cracked him across the jaw with my left fist. Spitting blood on the ground, he returned a smile with blood across his teeth. I may fight with honour, but that didn't mean I wouldn't get down and dirty if required. Loghain was now fully aware of what I would do.

Of course, doing that just pissed him off, but an angry fighter is prone to mistakes too. His footwork and sword-work soon turned sloppy as he swung wildly. I just swerved out of the way of most swings, parried others. I'm sure a little part of him thought I was mocking him. I wasn't. Well, I wasn't much. I was merely looking for an upper hand so I could end the fight without having to stick him with my sword.

But that doesn't mean I wasn't going to have some fun while doing it. It felt like the duel went on forever. It didn't take too long for me to start sweating heavily, and I felt my long hair plastered to my face, glad sweat didn't roll into my eyes. But if I was already starting to feel the strain, I wondered how he was feeling. I could feel how tired he was. I'm not sure what his day to day usually involved, but I'd been on the front-lines sine Ostagar. He'd been cooped up in the royal place was months. When had he last even swung a sword in anger?

Despite all his experience. Despite his reputation. Despite the legend that was once Teryn Loghain Mac Tir, he was never going to defeat me, even with his best efforts. And he was always going to make that one little mistake that would open him up to a counter-attack that would disarm him. In the end, taking his sword was relatively easy, my speed and strength simply too much, his sword clattering to the ground. He could have used his shield, but he remained an honourable warrior and he took a knee, my sword at his neck. He met my eyes and nodded.

"I yield. You are the greater warrior, Uhtred Dragonborn."

Lowering my sword, I recognised the name he used and returned a single nod. "You fought well, Teryn Loghain. Your surrender is accepted."

Without another word, I sheathed my sword and stepped back next to my brother. Alistair was immediately incensed. "What the hell are you doing, Uhtred? Kill the bastard!"

"That's not my decision. I merely had to make him yield. He has been defeated and yielded, as per the conditions of the bout. He fought with honour, and deserves at least a modicum of my respect for meeting me in such a manner. And I also made a promise to someone. I said I would show him mercy."

"Ser Cauthrien?" Loghain asked. I nodded. "I do not deserve such loyalty. She lives?"

"She does. I will ensure her protection once this is done. She is a capable warrior, but anyone linked to you…"

"I thank you. I do not deserve such a gesture."

"It is not for you. It is for her. Enough innocent people have died."

"She was not involved in any of this. She merely wanted to protect me. Protect my once good name. She was loyal to a fault, almost to the detriment of her own life."

Loghain didn't otherwise move. I was a little relieved Alistair wasn't armed, as if he was, I think he'd have stepped forward and cut Loghain down where he was. There were plenty of murmurs from the crowd behind us. I think, despite everything that had been said before the bout, they were surprised I hadn't just immediately killed him. As I said, part of me wanted to. The other part wondered if this could be resolved without any more deaths.

Then Riordan stepped forward from the crowd and dropped one hell of an almighty bombshell. To say Alistair had an apoplectic fit once he'd finished explaining his idea would be an understatement. To be honest, Alistair wasn't alone. None of the Wardens seemed particularly thrilled by the suggestion. Finally, Riordan turned to Aedan, recognising him as the leader, asking what he thought.

"Loghain is a Ferelden hero. He has saved this country more times than I can count. Grey Wardens are protectors of Thedas from the darkspawn, but I do not entirely buy into the whole 'noble order of warriors'. I have read enough about the rank and file, the previous deeds of some members. If they are willing to fight darkspawn, and can survive the Joining, then they are accepted, faults and all."

"So?"

Aedan shook his head. "No. Despite that, I cannot accept working alongside this man. But that doesn't mean he has to die right now."

"What? Aedan, seriously, what are you even considering?" Alistair asked.

"This is what I've been thinking. Just hear me out. Loghain will organise the defences of Denerim and will assist in the battle against the darkspawn. Once the Blight is over, and if he remains alive, then we exile him." Aedan made sure he looked at Loghain, their eyes meeting. "We exile him to Orlais. What would be worse to a man such as him? Death? Or to exile him to the country he hates most?"

"Doing so would effectively be a death sentence anyway, Warden," Loghain muttered.

Alistair didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. But… I'll give him credit. He thought it over. Chewed on it for a little while. "I don't like it," he finally admitted, "The bastard should die for what he's done. But," then he smirked, "The thought of him being pushed over the border into Orlais is amusing. The Orlesians know who he is. Maybe we should give them a heads up before we send him?"

"That is for later. But you are okay with it?"

"Not really. I still want him dead. But I can find such an idea… Acceptable."

I laid a hand on Alistair's shoulder and met his eyes. He returned a nod, accepting what I had also done. Aedan crouched down so he was at eye level with Loghain. "And if you even think of trying to escape, forming a loyal band of followers, or absolutely anything that throws in our face the fact we have shown you mercy, you'd better believe your death will not be pleasant. Understand?"

"I understand, Warden."

"Guards, please take my father to a holding cell for the time being. We can discuss the defence of Denerim at a later time," Anora ordered.

That part of the Landsmeet had ended relatively peacefully. Was I happy Loghain still breathed? Yes, and no. I agreed that he should die for regicide, but throwing away someone with his talents may have been suicide. From all the reports I'd read, forces loyal to Loghain hadn't exactly been losing the civil war. I believe he still had plenty of offer in regards to combat. The common soldier would still follow him. And Loghain had been right about one thing. Exile for him was worse than death. I think even Alistair understood that, which is why he accepted it in the end.

But that was only the first part. Now came the next part, which would be a lot trickier. I hadn't been privy to all the conversations about what Anora, Aedan, Alistair and Eamon had organised. But, soon enough, Ferelden would have a new king or queen.

Even I didn't know who would be king.


	47. Chapter 47 - Maker Save the King!

No-one in the Great Hall had a clue what was going to happen next, except three or four people at most. None of our group had any idea what sort of agreement had been reached. Would Alistair step up to the plate and follow in his father's footsteps? If he did that, would he keep Anora by his side? If not Alistair, would Anora rule alone? Or would my brother step up and rule alongside her? I think there were even more possibilities, but in the end, it would be decided between those three.

The first move was made by Alistair, walking onto the raised platform, and from there he looked out upon the crowd. Lords and ladies, plus our group, surged forward, kept back by the queen's bodyguards.

"Lords and ladies of Ferelden, I am Alistair Theirin, bastard son of King Maric, brother to the fallen King Cailin. As for my mother, I do not know of her identity. But what I do know is that I am the last of a long line of Theirin's who have ruled Ferelden, all the way from King Calenhad, the first king of our name to rule this land.

I will admit to all present that I have no desire to take the throne. I am a Grey Warden first and foremost. Before that, I was to be trained as a Templar. But with the crisis that currently befalls this land, this country needs hope. It needs stability. It needs a good king.

Therefore, I have a few issues that I will raise, some that will require your agreement, before we discuss the one that is at the forefront of my mind. Do I have your agreement?"

I looked around. The lords and ladies of Ferelden looked a little bemused by it all. There had been rumours that Maric had fathered more children than Cailan, but I guess it actually being proven correct took a little time to process.

"The first order of business is in regards to the Grey Wardens. The truth of the matter is that many of our order died alongside the king at Ostagar, including my good friend and the man who recruited me, Warden-Commander Duncan. King Cailan had invited our order to return to Ferelden because he understood the darkspawn threat. The Grey Wardens have never been a threat to the security of this country. They have always fought with bravery, nerves of steel and no end of skill. Do I hear any objections to the permanent return of the Grey Wardens within our borders?"

There were none, most people shouting their agreement or applauding the decision.

"And what of a new Warden-Commander?" Aedan asked.

"That will be later, Warden Cousland," Alistair replied with an almost knowing smile, "The second order of business will be regarding succession. If I had not chosen to stand here and accept the throne, then it is possible all of Ferelden may have fallen into anarchy without a strong family at its core. Therefore, if I fail to produce an heir, and the Theirin line ends with me, then it is my decision that the line of the Couslands be risen to be the rulers of this land. There have been three strong, loyal families to Ferelden over the centuries. The Theirins. The Mac Tirs. And the Couslands. Bryce Cousland was a much loved figure and his death at the hands of Howe was a great loss. Yet his son, Aedan Cousland, has fought long and hard to ensure the safety and security of this land, and I can think of no better family line to assume the throne should I fall. Do I hear any objections to this proposal?"

There were one or two murmurs but no vocal disagreement. Most people appeared quite happy with the decision. No-one knew Aedan particularly well, though would have learned much about him during the Landsmeet. Stories about him had also spread across Ferelden.

"The third order of business is in regards to Queen Anora. Let it be known that she has been a just, competent leader of this country alongside King Cailan. The stain of her father should not affect her personal legacy. However, while I am king, I do not intend to have her alongside me." He turned towards her and she actually smiled, giving me an inkling something was coming. "I'm sure you understand, Your Highness."

"I accept your decision, Your Majesty."

There were a few more murmurs, one or two loud disagreements. Alistair simply raised his hands for silence, and once he had it, he dropped his bombshell.

"Lords and ladies of Ferelden, I have now been king of Ferelden for a few minutes, simply without the actual crowning. I never wanted to be king. I don't want to be king. Now that I have your agreement regarding the future of this nation, I can stand here and quite happily announce that I will abdicate the throne. Therefore, in front of all of you, who has just agreed to this measure should I not have an heir, it is my pleasure to stand aside and welcome Aedan Cousland forward to accept the crown."

For a few seconds, you could have heard a pin drop as my brother stepped forward, climbing the few stairs towards Alistair, the pair sharing a warm handshake before they hugged it out. Once that hug was finished, what amazed even me was that Anora walked forward and grabbed Aedan by the hand, the two then turning to face the entire Landsmeet.

I just burst into laughter and loudly exclaimed, "Holy shit!"

That set off a million and one questions. Alistair looked positively pleased with himself, standing to the side. Anora looked confident that the right decision had been made. Aedan looked momentarily awestruck as he looked over the assembled lords and ladies. In that moment, his life had changed forever. I noticed Anora squeeze his hand and gesture with her head. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Arl Eamon, what is your opinion of this? Is this correct?" the Grand Cleric asked.

Eamon stood in front of the new royal couple. "Alistair Thierin, brother of the slain king, and the man who should have been ruling in his place since the day he died, asked for your agreement to two matters. The return of the Grey Wardens, which you all agreed to, and the new line of succession, to which a majority of you agreed to. Did you listen to his words? Alistair has no desire for power. He is a Grey Warden. He will continue to be a Grey Warden. And he will die a Grey Warden. As for the new royal line, I can think of no better people to rule this land in your name than the two currently behind me now. But I believe the new King and Queen of Ferelden are more than capable of speaking for themselves." Eamon bowed as he walked backwards out of the way.

Aedan stepped to the edge of the platform, looking out across the crowd again. His eyes met mine, returning a smile and a nod. "Surprised?"

"I knew you were planning something, but this?"

He smiled, before gesturing for silence. "Lords and ladies of Ferelden, I am Aedan Cousland. Son of the slain Teryn Bryce Cousland. Brother to the rightful heir of Highever Teyrnir, Fergus Cousland. Brother to… well, him, Uhtred Cousland. I am sure you may be a little confused about the events have just transpired. I would be to. Rest assured, all the decisions have been made with the best intentions and with only the interests of Ferelden at heart.

First, I wish to thank King Alistair for his service to Ferelden. Not in the brief time he was ruler of this land, but for his loyal service to crown and king, whether as a templar or during his time with the Grey Wardens. Despite the general independence of the organisation, Alistair has always cared greatly about his homeland, and will continue to fight for it in the future. That is why I choose to give him the honour of being Warden-Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, once the Blight has been defeated. I hope he will accept the position awarded him."

Aedan turned to him and held out a hand. Alistair strode forward, the pair shook hands and, just like that, Alistair would soon be Warden-Commander.

"With the abdication of King Alistair, and the ending of the Theirin blood line as ruling family of Ferelden, there has been discussions about how best to proceed. The Cousland Line of Highever, and the Mac Tir line of Gwaren, are the last two remaining teyrnirs. It has been agreed that the two families shall amalgamate as a sign of unification. Therefore," he grabbed Anora's hand again, "It has been agreed that Queen Anora and I shall marry. No date has been set, and there is still plenty to organise before a wedding can even be contemplated. We believe this decision is the best that will ensure security and stability across Ferelden, but we also hope your loyalty to the new throne.

But King Alistair, Queen Anora and I realise that none of this will work if we don't have your agreement. Queen Anora and I cannot work with a nobility that will fight us at every turn. We will need your support today, tomorrow and into the future if we are to ensure the Blight is defeated, Ferelden rebuilt and a bright future assured for us all. If there is any disagreement, let their voice be heard now. There will be no punishment for your honesty. We will not rule by fear. We will rule by the words of 'justice for all'."

There were murmurs but no-one, and I mean absolutely no-one, stood up and spoke out about the events that just happened. I wasn't the only one who simply stood there, stunned at how everything had just played out. Alistair had played an absolute blinder. He continued to stand off to the side, grinning like a fool. The murmurs continued to grow, not of disagreement, but there were plenty of questions and a lot of general discussion. Sensing no-one was going to disagree, Aedan gestured for silence a final time.

"Very well. If all is settled, then if there are no further matters?" he asked, looking at Eamon.

"No, sire. All matters have been resolved."

"Good. Then I can announce this Landsmeet closed. I thank you all for attending. For now, return to your homes. There is a Blight to end before we can all continue with our lives. May the Maker guide you and may the Maker protect you all."

Our group strode forward, though we stopped short as Aedan turned towards Anora, the two conversing quietly as he held both her hands. The look of devotion he already gave her was… Well, a reminder. But the grin on her face suggested that she was already falling for him. I think it would be a marriage of convenience at first, but I had a feeling these two were actually going to fall in love with each other. I felt a hand take mine, a head rest against my shoulder. "It's so sweet," Leliana whispered.

I eventually cleared my throat to grab their attention. "So, King Aedan, what are your orders?"

He waggled a finger in my direction. "Don't you dare start with the 'King Aedan' shit. There's still a cell in Fort Drakon that requires occupying if you want to play silly buggers." He looked at Eamon. "So, what happens next?"

"You will need to be crowned alongside Anora. That can be done after the Blight is defeated. Then you will need to discuss the wedding."

"I will need to spend time courting my future wife first."

Anora actually looked surprised. "You would actually do that?"

Aedan looked confused. "Of course. I don't just expect you to marry me because it's agreed. We must get to know each other. I don't want to marry you just because it was a good idea. If you like me, good. But if you eventually fall in love with me? Well, even better."

"Oh…" I think Anora was actually left speechless, perhaps finally understanding what Aedan thought of her.

"Anyway, after the wedding, you will need to think about…" Eamon cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable, which I found hilarious, "You will need to think about an heir."

"That won't be a problem," Aedan stated confidently. Anora blushed by his side. My laughter increased, leading to a glare from Aedan and further blushing by Anora.

"But that's all for later. For now, there is the Blight to concentrate on. If I may suggest, we should return to Redcliffe and prepare for the darkspawn, wherever and whenever they decide to show up."

"I guess we should speak to your father?" Aedan suggested, looking at Anora.

"He'll be… surprised, if you choose to tell him."

"I'm not sure. He has enough reason to hate me, let alone try and kill me."

The pair disappeared out a side door, leaving the rest of us, some still stunned by what had just played out, as the Great Hall slowly emptied. Alistair joined us, immediately heading for Brosca. She leapt into his arms, swinging her around before they kissed. Once he placed her back on the ground, she hit him. "You could have told me you were doing all that!"

"We had to keep it a secret from everyone. Aedan wanted to tell Uhtred, but we just couldn't let word slip out. We had to take everyone by surprise to it went smoothly."

"So, Warden-Commander. What do you think about that?" I wondered.

"Better than being king. I will give the position the respect it deserves. I will do all I can to emulate Duncan. I only want to make him proud."

"You already have," Wynne stated kindly.

"Why would you not want to be king?" Duran asked. It was a question I'm sure some of the others wanted to ask.

"I was dismissed as a child, raised to be someone else. It was only later in life I understood who I was. I was not groomed to be a king, like Cailan was. He was born to be king. That was his future from the day he was born. I was never my own man as a Templar. It was only when I joined the Grey Wardens that I found who I was. And I wasn't giving that up for a stupid crown."

"Well, I'm certainly glad about that, Aly. Any perks I need to know about, you being Warden-Commander and all?" The fingers that trailed down his arm, and the body language itself, suggested she was on the verge of being rude.

"We need a headquarters first. Soldier's Peak is an option. It's something I'll need to discuss with Aedan."

"King Aedan," I corrected. Alistair just looked at me before we both laughed.

"That will take some getting used to," Eamon admitted, "But it was the best choice available. If all of you wish to return to my estate, you can do so. I will wait for the royal couple to return, and we'll join you later."

We flooded out of the royal palace together, the crowds having thinned though I'm sure news about events inside had spread like wildfire across Denerim, left wondering if Aedan was already going to be given bodyguards to escort him across the city. However, he was still a relative unknown, so would retain a certain level of anonymity for the time being. Probably until his coronation. After that, his life would be rather different. And I wondered how being a Grey Warden would affect that?

Returning to the estate took even longer than our journey to the royal place, such were the crowds. But everyone appeared to be in a good mood, with public displays of music and dancing, meat being cooked on giant spits and barrels upon barrels of mead, ale and beer being tapped and handed out. The darkspawn may have loomed on the horizon, but I guess for one day at least, the people were entitled to let their hair down and enjoy themselves.

Ser Cauthrien was waiting for us at the estate. Everyone else walked by as I waited for privacy. The first question was as expected. "Is he alive?"

"I duelled with him. I gave him mercy. He still lives. He's currently a prisoner, but he will be released to defend Denerim if it is attacked."

The hug she gave me was a surprise. I think she was embarrassed after a few seconds, immediately stepping back. "Thank you for keeping your word."

"You do realise he deserved to die?" She nodded. "But there has been enough death. And any vengeance I had was extinguished with Rendon Howe. Loghain simply had to be stopped. That has been done."

"What am I to do now?"

"We should speak with Arl Eamon and see what he has to say."

We found Eamon behind his desk, already in conversation with Alistair. He wasn't surprised to see me walk in with Ser Cauthrien alongside. Alistair simply looked amused, no doubt having heard from Aedan the relationship, if one could call it that, I had with her.

Eamon got straight to the point. "To whom do you owe your loyalty, Ser Cauthrien?"

"My lord. My king. My country."

"In that order?"

"No. The that would be in ascending order. Teryn Loghain is… was my lord. But it is to king and country to whom I ultimately owe allegiance to." I noticed the glance of her eyes. "May I assume that Alistair is not king?"

"He is not. Aedan Cousland has accepted the throne. He will rule alongside Anora."

She looked at me and I merely shrugged. "So the Theirin line?"

"Ends with Alistair. He was king for, what, ten minutes? Then he abdicated in favour of a new line. The only fear I have is some people are beyond devoted to the myth of the Theirin name. Aedan will need to be careful in the event of any rebellion."

"If need be, I will issue a personal proclamation, explaining the decisions taken," Alistair stated.

"A good idea, but there may still be a minority who could cause trouble. Aedan will need all his allies in the coming months."

"The Wardens are not political but will assist wherever we are needed."

"And what of Ser Cauthrien?" I wondered.

"She may remain on my estate as a guest for now. It is not my position to pass judgement, if any is required. As far as I'm aware, you only served your lord and have committed no crimes. No, your fate will rest in the hands of the new king. Will you owe him the same allegiance?"

"Of course. As I told Uhtred here, I am aware of the work he has done. As for my lord, what is to be done with him after the Blight?"

"He will be exiled to Orlais." She looked ready to say something, but Eamon stated what she probably thought. "Yes, it will likely be a death sentence. But there has been enough death around here. Uhtred kept his word to you and showed mercy. Aedan wanted to end the Landsmeet without any further blood needing to be spilled. Even Alistair here, who had every right to demand a blood price for the death of his brother, has proven magnanimous. As for yourself, as I said, you may remain as our guest, and you will probably accompany us back to Redcliffe as we make final preparations for an assault on the darkspawn, wherever they are."

"You have my thanks, Arl Eamon."

"Uhtred, I think we have one or two spare beds."

Escorting her out into the hallway, it wasn't hard to miss the deep sigh of relief taken. Our group had spread to the wind, hearing voices echoing from various rooms around the estate. Approaching our room, I introduced her to Leliana. The pleasantries exchanged were friendlier than I expected, though I made sure to move on quickly, lest they start to talking about things that didn't need airing.

I found Ser Cauthrien a spare bed in the same room as Morrigan. If she didn't like the company, she could take her complaints to Arl Eamon. Taking a seat on the bed, I have to say she looked a little despondent, so I took a seat alongside her. "Did you not have your own lodgings?"

"I have a small cottage in Gwaren but I usually live on Loghain's estate. The cottage belongs to Loghain too." Another sigh, before she looked at me, a crooked, sad smile, "Guess I've lost everything, though I'm glad to still be alive."

"Everything will be sorted once the Blight is defeated."

I patted her hand as I got up. Before I left, I heard her say, "Thank you." I simply smiled at her before walking out the door. There was no doubt that her world had fallen apart. Although I hadn't actually seen her fight, I'd asked around about her, and learned that she was bloody good. Most of the time, it was a case of 'No wonder she is Loghain's number one.' So I'd have a word with Aedan and see if we could find her a position that would help rebuild her reputation. Being so publicly linked with Loghain would be a stain that would take time to remove.

Aedan returned to the estate that night with Anora. I had to laugh as they both wore hooded coats, hiding their faces, even though sunlight had disappeared a couple of hours before. We had waited until their return before sitting down for dinner. There were a number of toasts, to the new king and queen, to the soon to be married couple, to a successful and prosperous reign.

Dinner completed a little later, a few of us gathered against around the desk in Eamon's sitting room, the same desk on which I'd had relations with Morrigan only a few days before, to discuss what we would do next. Aedan took charge, as usual.

"We leave for Redcliffe tomorrow morning. Everyone will be joining us… Except Anora. We have agreed it would be best that she remain here for the time being during my absence. Once we've returned to Redcliffe, we need to establish a plan. Find the darkspawn and take the battle to them. We haven't had an army at our disposal since Ostagar. The lords and ladies of Ferelden have been told to prepare for battle. Letters have been written and despatched to every estate in Denerim. An army already waits for us at Redcliffe, but we need more numbers to even contemplate victory."

"You have the Dragonborn too," I added.

"Yes, yes. And we have a Dragonborn in our ranks. Won't let us forget that, will you?"

"Do we have any word on where the darkspawn is?" Alistair wondered.

"They are still travelling under the surface. There have been no reports on them in great numbers yet. Once our army is on the march, they will make their presence known," Riordan stated.

Returning to my bedroom, Leliana was in the process of undressing, so I shut the door and watched her do that. She knew I was watching, of course, and I'm sure she put on a show for me. I wasn't complaining as she turned to face me in nothing. Nothing at all.

"What do you think?"

I laughed. "Do you really need to ask?"

"No, but I like it when you tell me nice things."

She slid under the furs as I finally disassembled myself out of my armour. For once, I didn't have to clean blood off it, simply placing it carefully on the floor with my sword, dagger and shield. Joining Leliana under the furs, she simply snuggled into me as I blew out the candle. I felt her fingers gently brush up and down my chest, thankfully not going too far down. I just enjoyed the sensation of her naked skin against my fingertips. Sometimes, it was the simplest things that gave the most enjoyment. Sex was nice and all, but it wasn't the be all and end all of the relationship. Or, at least, it wasn't with her. That's why I knew she was the one and why the guilt about everything I'd done seemed to get worse with each passing day. I'd long since realised I just wanted to be with her, without needing to be in her all the time.

"What are our chances?" she finally asked.

"You have my brother, Alistair and six other Wardens. Then there is yourself and the rest of our group. Then there is the army being formed. And then there is me. I think there is a good chance we can end this Blight quickly."

"And what about this Archdemon? How is that killed?"

"It needs to be done by a Warden. So it's up to one of them, as far as I know. Riordan probably knows the most, but he'll no doubt only share the absolute secrets with them. I understand. They are supposed to be a secretive organisation. Most of us know far more than we probably should."

"I want to ask you something. To promise me something. But it's also something you can never be sure of doing when fighting."

I turned on my side to face her. Even in the darkness, I could see the white of her eyes. I learned forward to kiss her, holding her body tight to mine. "While I can never promise that, I can promise it won't be due to stupidity. You watch me right?"

"All the time." She leaned in close, whispering, "You're better than your brother."

That made me chuckle. "Thanks. I'll put that down to fighting dragons. But we work well together. We spent a good couple of years practising. He watches my back, I watch his."

I slept that well that night. I think it was because everything apart from the darkspawn menace had been resolved. There was now one objective, and we'd all live or die over the next few days.

The next morning, we lazed in bed together until someone knocked on our door. We weren't doing anything, simply lying back, enjoying each other's company. At most, there might have been a little tickling, wanting to hear her laugh or squeal. We eventually dressed, both of us in our armour. The road between Denerim and Redcliffe was bound to be perilous. With no idea of where the darkspawn were, we had to be careful.

After breakfast, which was rather muted in comparison to others we had shared, we packed up our supplies and headed towards the city walls and the stables, where our horses had been looked after since our arrival. Once we were all mounted, we wasted no time as we would avoid the south road, knowing darkspawn were bound to be everywhere, and we needed to return to Redcliffe as quickly as possible.

We couldn't make the journey in a day. It would be too much for the horses, and even too much for us. But we rode for as long as possible, only stopping once the sun had well and truly disappeared over the horizon. We barely bothered making camp, some of us not even putting up tents, instead sleeping with the moon and stars clear above us. A fire was built but nearly everyone simply ate and went to sleep, knowing we'd rise first thing the next morning.

Keeping the same pace the next day, I don't think I was the only one that sensed something was wrong the closer we got to Redcliffe. I think most people have a sixth sense when it comes to certain things, and it was the horses that first let us know they were unhappy, many of them becoming skittish and uncooperative. That only caused our pace to increase, and our growing fears were realised as we turned off the main road for Redcliffe.

The darkspawn had arrived.

* * *

 _A/N - So did I surprise anyone or were you all expecting that decision? Whether it would actually happen or not isn't important. It's what I wanted to happen. :-)_

 _I might get one more chapter uploaded before things might go quiet again for a little while._


	48. Chapter 48 - Return to Redcliffe

_A/N - This will probably be the last update for a couple of weeks._

* * *

I'm not sure what anyone else thought or felt, but it was heart-breaking to see. After having fought so hard to protect the village from the undead, to see nearly the entire village in flames, darkspawn all over the place, I'm sure I wasn't the only one who felt that ball of fury deep down in the pit of their stomach. The only positive? The army, small as it was, was getting its first taste of the action, though it was concerning that many were probably already wounded, if not dead. The sheer number of darkspawn…

My horse was still moving as I dismounted, sword immediately unsheathed in my right hand, shield off my back and in my left. I felt the presence of others behind me as I strode forward, my eyes locked on a nearby hurlock. It saw me, turned and roared. I returned the gesture and my stride turning into a run. My sword was quickly bloodied, the hurlock falling to the ground with a wound from shoulder to hip, and that started the battle of Redcliffe.

Within seconds, I had no real idea what everyone else was doing. We warriors tried to work as a unit, but with so many darkspawn, all we could do was watch each other's backs as best we could. And those with bows and arrows, or with staffs, could watch our backs too. The village was choc-full of enemy, the ground quickly turning red, littered with the bodies of numerous darkspawn. I didn't see too many bodies of the villagers, hoping they escaped to the nearby Chantry, or even if the castle if they were lucky enough.

Another genlock found itself without a limb, running it through with my sword, then I moved on. A hurlock came charging in, deflecting its swipe with my shield. It parried my thrust and even tried to shoulder barge me. All that did was piss me off. But I took a moment, stepped back, banged shield with sword, and beckoned it forward. It took the bait, and as soon as I saw the gap, I cut up and to the left. It's an unconventional swing, not one I'd usually use. But, as I said, it had pissed me off.

We slowly worked our way towards the Chantry building, hoping that some villagers had managed to escape. It was one of the few buildings not on fire, though the concern was that the fire could eventually light up the Chantry too. I could hear Aedan shouting orders to our archers and mages, getting them to clear the square outside the Chantry. The army had recognised our arrival, as even Eamon was armoured and armed, and they pulled back in our direction. Soon enough, we had two rows of men, all with sword and shield, slowly but surely killing darkspawn outside the Chantry, just like that night, what felt like a decade ago.

Behind us was at least one row of archers, within them Leliana, Zevran, Brosca and Neria. Alongside them were all our mages. Their attacks flew over our heads. Many darkspawn dropped before us, arrows sticking out of eyes, faces and throats. Otherwise, groups of darkspawn found themselves erupting in flames or frozen in place.

Once we had the upper hand, the darkspawn pulled back, their attacks piecemeal afterwards. Aedan pulled back out of the line, glancing back to see he and Eamon approached the doors to the Chantry. They banged on them, yelling out who they were. There was relief when the doors opened and a head poked out. I didn't hear the conversation but Aedan turned back to us a couple of minutes later, nodding in a way that suggested there were plenty of people inside. Now that we had that good news, it was time to take the castle.

The path leading towards Redcliffe Castle was full of darkspawn. Now it was time to shown them who I was. Leading the line for once, the darkspawn watched me as I strode forward confidently. As soon as they moved, I used the full force of my Thu'um, putting everything into it.

"IIZ… SLEN… NUS…"

I bet that surprised them as darkspawn froze in place. And, with a single roar, we charged. I left those darkspawn frozen in place for the others. My eyes were on those behind who had seen their brethren meet the Dragonborn. I'm not sure if darkspawn felt fear, or even knew what it was, but when I charged through the ice statues, I saw more than one or two slowly start to run back towards the castle. Any that didn't move would soon taste my Thu'um as well.

"YOL… TOOR… SHUL…"

I had never used my Thu'um as much during my time in Skyrim, having followed the Way of the Voice, just like the Greybeards. But this wasn't Skyrim, and I wasn't fighting dragons. The darkspawn were creatures from the deepest, darkest corners of hell, and if I had to use my Thu'um time and again to kill them, then it would be a price worth paying. The only problem is that I could feel it draining my energy. I'd still have to be careful.

The castle gates were wide open and we could see the remnants of the army and castle guards fighting the darkspawn. Our group surged forward, taking the darkspawn by surprise, though I know one or two of us immediately noticed the ogre at the far end. The giant creature noticed us and roared, gaining the attention of its allies. Aedan and the other Wardens were in their sights.

"Any chance?" he yelled in my direction.

"I'm knackered after the last two!"

"Just one more, then you can back away. We can handle it!" There was a moment's paused, before he added, "Please."

Well, he did ask nicely in the end, but I knew a third one in quick succession was going to drain me. I'd always used my Thu'um as a last measure, unless fighting a dragon, and even then, I generally only used Dragonrend. I've always relied on the talent I have with sword and shield. I had scars, but never come close to losing a limb, or my life.

The ogre beat its chest, roared again, then charged towards us. "No fire or flames, Aedan. They're going on the ground. Be ready to move."

"As soon as you're finished, we'll charge in return."

I waited until the ogre was so close, I could almost touch it. The ground practically rumbled as it touched down with its feet. It carried no weapons, and had no armour. It relied on its sheer size and power to pounds it enemies into dust. If it grabbed any of us, we would be dead in seconds.

"FUS… RO… DAH…"

Darkspawn, including the ogre, went flying towards the other end of the courtyard. Feeling light-headed, I took a knee as I heard Aedan and the others roar, surging forward. I felt a hand on my shoulder, glancing to see Leliana look at me with concern. "Too much?"

I nodded. "Just give me a moment. My body has adapted over time but it's still a bit much to use it so often."

I watched as Aedan, our companions, and the army laid waste to the darkspawn horde. Some had managed to gain their footing quickly but the sheer number now facing them was too much. As for the ogre, magic and arrows kept it pinned, watching as Alistair headed towards its neck. It took more than one swipe of his sword to disconnect head from body. It was a ghastly sight.

"Is that all of them?" someone asked.

Getting to my feet, I gestured towards the doors of the castle. I felt everyone fall in before me. Weapons at hand, I glanced back, Aedan nodding before I grabbed the door and we burst in… To find more survivors cowering in the main hall, with only a few guards left to defend them. There were a few shouts of surprise at our appearance before they realised who we were.

Eamon surged through our group, asking for and finding his wife and child in the small group. Teagan was also there with his family. "Thank the Maker you've returned," he said, immediately heading towards us, everyone receiving a shake of their hand, "I thought we were done for."

"We had no idea the darkspawn were even heading this way," Aedan admitted.

"Took us completely by surprise too. We've been busy getting the army ready to move. They've been fighting them for hours. I immediately came here, ready to defend these people until the bitter end, if necessary."

Arl Eamon immediately gathered the guard and the army in the courtyard, introduced Aedan, giving them brief details of the Landsmeet, before he started organising. Aedan let him get on with it, as although he'd gathered all the forces, he knew it was best to leave those trained for the job. Once that was done, Eamon, Aedan, Alistair and myself gathered in Eamon's study, standing over a map. We had to decide on where to send the army.

"If I was darkspawn, I'd head straight to Denerim. This was likely a feint," Alistair stated.

"You think the darkspawn think like that?" I wondered.

"The Archdemon, yes. Split our forces, make us weak."

"So where should we have all our forces meet?" Aedan wondered, "Will they meet us outside Denerim, on the field just like Ostagar? Can we draw them out towards us like Ostagar?"

I pointed. "That could work, but splitting our forces won't make us weak if we can hit them from both sides. Hear me out. We send half the army, we'll call it Group One, straight up the centre of Ferelden, where it's nice and relatively flat. And we make sure the darkspawn know we're coming. Group Two, we send north and around Group One. Hopefully we draw the darkspawn out into the field, then Group Two hit them from the rear."

Aedan nodded. "I'm no strategist, but that appears to be a sound idea. Any disagreements?" Eamon and Alistair stayed silent. "Very well, we'll go with that for now. Eamon, what about word to the rest of the army?"

"I will send dispatches immediately. We also need to get word to the mages, dwarves and Dalish."

"I'll write letters straight away. Have everyone meet us either here or on route at selected spots. We must march together for the most part."

Those of us not tasked with jobs, that meaning most of us, we spent time clearing the courtyard of bodies, before we all headed down to the village. Some fires still burned, but many had burned themselves out, simply because the houses that once stood were now little more than ash. The Chantry was still standing, and the survivors were now outside, taking stock of the destruction. I was left wondering how many would remain and rebuild after this. The people of Redcliffe had been through enough, and I only wished them peace in the future. There were plenty of tears as we helped clear even more darkspawn bodies. I think many of us took delight in digging a giant pit, throwing their bodies in, and lighting it on fire once the sun set.

Exhausted as I was, I slept well that evening, Leliana beside me as usual. The next morning, we made love for the first time since I admitted to her what I'd done with Morrigan. Unlike that time with Morrigan, I gave her the 'good stuff', as in I made sure there was plenty of foreplay, then we simply took our time, enjoying being intimate with each other. Once we were finished, I made a vow. As long as she was by my side, I would never stray again.

"What about if we're not together?" She giggled as I'm sure I gave her a look. "You never know, Uhtred."

"If I have placed a ring on your finger, then I am yours alone. I am yours now, the ring just confirms that in the eyes of the Maker."

"And if not?" I stayed silent, so she just poked my side, trying to tickle me. "And, as I've always said, I'll understand."

"I have my failings but I have given you my word, Leliana. If it happens again, which it won't, you have permission to beat the ever living crap out of me."

She giggled as we lay together in post-coital bliss, enjoying the relative silence. We eventually got out of bed and dressed for breakfast, heading downstairs to the dining room. A few were already up, and there was only one topic of conversation. There were still no reports on where the darkspawn were. Letters had been dispatched across Ferelden the previous day, riders told not to stop until they were in the hand of the intended person. They were given a primary objective, that which we'd discussed earlier, or a secondary objective, in case the worst had happened.

Everyone was ready and raring to go, but without news, we didn't really know where to go, and like with any major operation, there was still plenty that needed organising before we set off. Aedan, as the future king, Eamon, as the man he already relied on for advice, and Alistair, the future Warden-Commander, were in charge of everything. Aedan tried to get me involved, but I just wanted to know where to go, then eventually leave and fight. I wasn't interested in planning or politics. Been there, done that. I still thought fighting dragons was worse in the grand scheme. If I hadn't defeated Alduin, our existence would have eventually ended. I'm still not entirely sure what the darkspawn actually wanted except our death and destruction.

The courtyard was full of people training as I wandered outside after lunchtime. Duran and Ohgren were busy swinging their enormous axes. If I didn't know they were sparring, I'd have wondered who would lose their head first. They were enormously talented warriors. Sten practices by himself. His footwork was exemplary and each swing on his sword was on point. There was not a wasted inch of movement. We spoke often about the theory of sword-fighting, and of warfare in itself, and I'll happily admit that I learned much from him. I'm not sure if he learned anything from me, though a part of me hoped that he at least appreciated my talented.

Leliana was busy putting arrow after arrow into a target in the distance, as was Neria. She was the newest to our group, but had been accepted already, Leliana chatting away as the pair emptied their quivers, gathered the arrows, then started again. Zevran and Brosca were going toe to toe with a pair of daggers or short swords. Zevran was good, being an assassin at all, but Brosca was someone I simply wouldn't consider messing with. She saw me watching and blew me a kiss. I still remembered the conversation we'd shared in the forest. Nothing had come of it so far, and if she broached the subject, I'd have to say no, not after what I'd vowed to Leliana that morning. Plus, doing that with a couple of friends, and I considered Brosca a friend, and Alistair a close friend, would just be too awkward.

Shale stood around, looking bored. It's not like she had to practice. The chances of her dying were practically zero, though we had killed other golems during our time in the Deep Roads. Any time we flew into battle, and the enemy saw Shale coming, I'm sure they wanted to turn and run.

As for the mages, all except Morrigan sat together, appearing to mediate. Or something. I didn't know, and I wasn't going to embarrass myself by asking. What I had realised is Wynne had well and truly taken Solona under her wing. The pair were constantly chatting away, though I think their shared history at the Circle helped. Lyna, despite being an accomplished mage herself, listened to whatever Wynne was explaining with as much rapt attention as Solona. Wynne had decades of experience and was worthy listening to no matter what.

I had no idea where Morrigan was, or what she was doing, and I wasn't going to look for her. I still avoided her. I was polite as always, but even Aedan had picked up on the frostiness of our relationship. He asked if anything had happened, and the guilt returned when I had to lie. I hated lying at the best of times, but I couldn't admit what I'd done. At least, I couldn't yet. Considering his fledgling relationship with Anora, it was possible that he wouldn't care, but it still gnawed at me that he still had feelings… or he still lusted for her, at the very least.

As Sten was alone, I offered another chance to spar. He accepted as always. The silent giant remained exactly that as we worked back and forth, building up a good sweat. We could get quite fierce, practicing for war as we were, but we both ensured not to go over the top. There was little point getting injured and putting ourselves out of the fight.

"Can I admit something, Sten?"

"Of course."

"I'll miss you when you're gone."

That actually brought the giant to a halt. "How so?"

"It's unusual I've fought alongside someone bigger than me. And the skill you have with a sword and shield puts many companions I've had previously to shame. It's almost disappointing that you will return home after this."

He remained silent, probably thinking the best way to put his response. "I came here for a reason, as you know. I must return home once the mission is complete."

"But?"

"There is no but. Though I can appreciate talent when I see it. The gift you have been given is something I will share with my superiors."

"They're not going to consider sending someone after me, are they?"

"No. I will merely report what I have seen, what I have learned."

"I know it's probably a secret, but what do the qunari plan to do?"

"We will not make war against Ferelden. We have no interest in taking these lands. Our fight is against the Tevinter mages."

"Oh, that's good to know. I think…"

"We are at peace, Dragonborn. And I believe neither side intend to break that peace."

We approached the dwarves and we split up to spar with one each. Many would think fighting someone wielding a two-handed weapon easy, if I am armed with a sword and shield, but it couldn't be further from the truth. The two dwarves swung their weapons with speed and precision. Considering how heavy they were, I was always surprised they didn't topple over. But it was, again, all in footwork and body position. And it wasn't just swings. They'd hold the weapon in such a way to jab at the enemy, pushing them back, before they swing. Defensively, they were more exposed, that's a given. But they could certainly kill more than those of us just with a sword and shield.

Next we practiced defensive work against duel weapons. Brosca immediately chose to work against me, and she did everything possible to get close to me. All that did was make me laugh and lose concentration, so she eventually swept my feet away, causing me to land on my back. She sat on my lap, raising her hands in triumph. She decided to subtly wiggle herself against me. I couldn't help laugh again, as it was so obvious.

Leaning down towards my ear, she whispered, "I'm still waiting, Uhtred." Wiggling again, she added, "Why are you making me wait?"

"It's not going to happen, Brosca."

"Why not?" she whined quietly.

"Because I gave Leliana a vow that, as long as she's by my side, I will only be with her from now on. How she's put up with all my shit, on the Maker knows."

She pouted, of course. Then a smirk started to form. "And if she's not?"

"You're with Alistair! You should be thinking about… things with him."

"Maybe he will accept me wanting to be with others, such as Leliana was with you?"

"You're serious?" I paused, and shook my head. "No. Alistair is a good friend. It will just get weird."

"I bet if I asked, and said it was you, he'd agree. He knows what I'm like and accepts me for who I am. All I'll have to do is blow him and he'll agree to anything."

Okay, I'll admit, I burst into laughter at that. She got off my lap and helped me to my feet. Then she hugged me, squeezing my butt for good measure, before we simply got back to work. But I think we both grinned liked fools. What can I say? I liked her. Not in wanting her in an intimate way. She told it how it was and had no shame in admitting what she liked or wanted. She had a wicked sense of humour and was immensely talented. But she was also good for Alistair, and despite the talk we'd just had, I knew she loved him. I think it was all an act half the time. Still trying to be the tough girl from Dust Town.

I could see Ser Cauthrien standing off to the side, looking very out of place. I waved her over and saw the relief on her face, picking up a sword before she walked over. "Do you wish to spar?" I asked, "I've never seen you fight. I've heard plenty but want to see for myself."

"I thought I'd be staying here."

"We're going to need everyone capable of fighting. You will be with us."

"Do Aedan and Arl Eamon agree?"

"They will. That's why I want you to show me what you've got."

She was good. She was superb. And she'd been absolutely right when walking out of that jail cell. If she hadn't been allied to Loghain, I'd have loved to work alongside her. We may have only been sparring, but we still put everything into it. After barely ten minutes, I'd learned everything I needed to know. And I'll admit, I liked her immediately. And I think she noticed, as one or two comments actually made her blush. "Are you single?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

She shrugged. "My lord requires most of my time. And many men are intimidated by me."

"Well, more fool them."

She glanced off to the side. "And that is your woman? I can hear an Orlesian accent."

I couldn't help the smirk. "Sounds like one, but she is Fereldan. She just grew up there."

Still in the middle of getting to know each other, our attention was taken by a soldier running through the gates, yelling for the arl. He was pointed in the direction of the castle. Our group all shared a glance and hurried in after him. It must have been important. We flooded into the main hall, where Eamon and Aedan greeted the soldier. His report confirmed our worst fears.

"News from Denerim. They've arrived in force, sire."

"When?" Aedan asked.

"They attacked at nightfall, the same day you departed for Redcliffe. I was sent here as soon as we saw them on the horizon."

"The full force?" Eamon asked for clarification.

"There were reports of the Archdemon, sir,"

Aedan turned to Eamon. "It's too late in the day to march now. We'll have to leave first thing tomorrow."

Alistair piped up. "I'll send word to the army to prepare to move out. What about armies in the field or still waiting to move?"

"Well, if they're not already marching, with any luck we'll meet them on the way. Or they'll head to their secondary objectives and we can converge on Denerim as one," Aedan replied, before he looked at me. "Your idea was a good one, but looks like we're heading back to Denerim. Again."

"Thank you for the report, soldier. Get some rest. Try not to spread the news for the time being," Eamon requested. The soldier saluted and disappeared. "Well, this is what we've been waiting for. I hope Loghain wasn't sitting in a cell. If he's leading the defences, there's a chance some will survive." He looked at Aedan. "And I'm sure your future wife will be just fine. The royal palace can withstand even the worst of sieges. If she's not there, they will retreat to Fort Drakon."

I spent the rest of the afternoon with the group as we readied armour and weapons. Once the sun disappeared, we gathered in the dining room for our last meal together before the final battle. It began rather quietly, most of us no doubt thinking about what we were about to face. It got a little rowdier once a barrel of mead was rolled in and, no surprise, immediately tapped by Ohgren and Duran. Despite being warned about drinking too much, they insisted that fighting with a hangover would only help, as they always fought better angry. I don't think anyone was convinced, but no-one was ready to argue with them either.

Nearly everyone headed to bed early. I stayed up with the two dwarves, not drinking as fast, but we spent a lot of time sharing old war stories, psyching ourselves up for the possibility of fighting darkspawn and the Archdemon. I'd fought dragons before, but I still needed to build up the nerve to do it. Fighting things like dragons didn't come naturally, even to the Dragonborn. Leliana left me to it, understanding what I was doing, gently warning me not to get as drunk as the dwarves.

The pair of them were well and truly pissed a couple of hours later, and I'd reached my limit. Getting to my feet and swaying a little, I informed them that I was off to fuck Leliana. Duran burst into laughter, stating all I was going to do was collapse into bed. He was probably right. I wasn't that drunk, but I'd had enough.

Walking back to my room, I passed by Aedan's room. The estate was silent by now and there was no missing the sounds coming through the closed doorway. I'm not usually a snoop but I came to a stop and listened. There was no doubt he was in the room with someone. And there was little doubt that someone was female. But who? _Bloody idiot. He's meant to be marrying Anora!_ Then I thought about my own circumstances, and realised I shouldn't really be one to judge.

Still, that minor event cleared my head, and by the time I opened the door to my room, I was actually feeling a little bit pissed off. I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling about what was happening. Leliana woke up when I walked in and she must have sensed my mood. I sat down on the edge of the bed, not even bothering to undress. I felt her move behind me, wrapping an arm around my chest, her head on my left shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

As I've said, I've never lied to her. "I just walked by Aedan's room. And he's not alone."

"Oh… Do you know who is in there?"

"No. But, to be honest, I can take a guess."

She knew who I meant. "Really? But… Why now?"

"No idea. I intend to find out."

"You're going to confront him? But he's… Well, he will be the king. You can't just go in and accuse him of something."

"I don't care if he's Emperor or your Maker himself. If he's just gone and done something very stupid, I'm going to give him some advice. You saw how he looked at Anora."

"Don't jump to conclusions. There might be an explanation."

I grabbed the dagger I'd laid on a nearby chest of drawers, placing that in the band of trousers on my back. Noticing the quizzical look from Leliana, I simply said, "I'm going to wait outside, see who comes out. Then I'll talk to him."

"As I said, don't do anything rash."

"I won't. I'll be back later."

The hallway was dark, so I grabbed a chair and waited where I would not be seen. I couldn't hear anything, far enough away that I didn't look suspicious. But I could see his doorway. I stayed awake long enough to see Morrigan eventually leave his quarters. She looked left and right upon departing, and if she saw me, she gave me no indication, disappearing around the corner towards her own room. I counted down sixty seconds in my head before I strode towards Aedan's room. I didn't even knock, simply opening the door. Aedan rushed to cover himself. The smell of sex lingered in the air.

"Uhtred! What the fuck?"

"Put some clothes on. We need to talk."

"What the hell do…" He trailed off. Met my eyes. And his face fell. "Shit. Look, I can…"

I held up a hand. "Just get dressed. We'll need a drink to discuss this."

I waited in the hall for him to appear. Once he joined me, we headed back to the dining room. The two dwarves had passed out, so I woke them up and told them to piss off. Thankfully they didn't argue, merely grumbling as they headed out. As soon as we were alone, I closed the door and walked over to the barrel, where I poured a couple of tankards. Handing one to Aedan, I drank at least half of mine before saying anything.

I figured being honest would be the best way to start. "You weren't the first."

The look on his face was priceless. Half of me thought he might try and hit me. Instead he started to laugh. "You're kidding? You can't stand each other!"

So I explained everything. My thoughts since meeting her, which I admitted were not as negative as recent times. My thoughts since we travelled to face down Flemeth and the realisation of how we were being used. Conversations between Morrigan and I at Redcliffe and then in Denerim. Everything that happened between the pair of us at the estate and after. Why I now avoided her completely. I told him everything, particularly why she had approached me.

"She's been rather honest about why she joined us," Aedan admitted, "Flemeth sent her with us to obtain the soul of the Archdemon. An old god apparently."

"I know. I have a feeling I was just a back-up in case you didn't agree. I mean, a dragon soul isn't as good as that of an old god, but she admitted she could do something with it. Whether it works the same with me as you, I don't know. And I guess if you didn't, then Alistair was another back up, though there was no chance he would have ever agreed to that."

"There is another reason why I went through with it, Uhtred."

"Tell me."

"There is one reason why a Warden must kill the Archdemon. I'm not going to explain it all, but I'll put it like this. Whichever Warden kills the Archdemon will also die. However, the ritual I just performed with Morrigan will ensure that, if I make the killing blow, I will survive. But the price will be that Morrigan will obtain the soul of the old god."

"You agreed to that?" I exclaimed, incredulous he actually would.

"I did because I don't want to die, Uhtred. Kill me for it, but I'd like to survive this. I want to marry Anora and enjoy at least a few years before my mind eventually goes and I head to the Deep Roads."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"Riordan explained to all of us what happens to Wardens. We don't live long, happy lives, brother. There is a price to pay for being a Warden. In the end, if we don't die fighting darkspawn on the surface, the taint affects us so much that we must head down to die fighting them lest we basically turn into a darkspawn ourselves."

"I had no idea."

"Obviously they don't tell new recruits about that."

"So how long do you have?"

"Riordan thinks thirty years' maximum. Enough time to ensure an heir or two."

"And what about Morrigan?"

He sighed, and actually looked a little upset. "She told me that, no matter what, she will be with child at the end of all this. And I am not to pursue her once all is done. She will take the child and that is it."

I was going to ask him again what he was thinking, or how he could possibly agree, but I could see that was hurting him, knowing he'd be a father but not know a thing about his child. There was little point talking to Morrigan. This has clearly been her intention since joining us long ago. Eventually I started to laugh. "I must have really been the back-up plan!"

Aedan cracked a small grin. "Oh, maybe there's a small chance you'll still be the father. Maybe it will depend on who has the strongest swimmers?"

That caused us both to start laughing. "Well, at least you finally got to sleep with her. Was it as you expected?"

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid with. And… Well, I have no complaints. I'm still surprised you did though. I thought you hated her?"

"I don't hate her, but what we did wasn't romantic at all."

"So she's had both us? I thought I'd feel weirder."

"Would have weirder if you knew beforehand probably. So now that she's got what she wants, will she at least come to Denerim?"

"Yes. She'll see it through to the end."

"Well, that's something at least."

We lapsed into silence as we drank the rest of our tankards. I could understand why he'd chosen to go through with it. None of us wanted to die. Sure, warriors had grand ideals of self-sacrifice, but no-one really wanted to die. Most of us wanted to fight and live, return to our loved ones, grow old and grey, and eventually die decades into the future with our loved ones by our side. Morrigan clearly took advantage of that desire, but I couldn't hate her for it. Knowing Aedan would now survive, no matter what, was actually a blessing.

Heading towards our respective rooms later that evening, after perhaps one or two more tankards, we shared a long embrace, that of both warriors and brothers. We promised each other that we'd survive and see each other afterwards. We promised to look out for each other and make sure all our companions survived too. We promised each other that we would win and that Ferelden would be at peace once again. We promised that we would make our parents, our lost brother, our companions, our lovers, all of Ferelden, we would make them all proud.

We would leave for Denerim in the morning. I don't generally believe in fate. No, we had a giant army and allies from across Ferelden. We had a strong team. We had Grey Wardens. We had the Dragonborn. We had little to fear.

No, it should be the darkspawn that should fear us. We would not be defeated.


	49. Chapter 49 - Showdown in Denerim

We marched the next morning. There was one bit of good news. Circle mages had headed straight for Redcliffe, having arrived early in the morning, when the world was still dark. We found them camped in the village, waiting for orders. Everything else had been prepared the previous evening, so all we needed to do was dress, mount our horses and depart.

By the time we were ready to go, a rider arrived, explaining the dwarves had already left Orzammar, but were taking the northern road, as that would be quicker for them. We sent the rider back to tell them where we would all meet. There would be no word from the Dalish for some time, but they were closer to Denerim. We could only hope they would be waiting for us too.

The lucky few of us was mounted, otherwise the army would march on foot. Needing to get to Denerim as fast as possible, the army would be put into a forced march. We'd never made from it from Redcliffe to Denerim in one day. The orders were that we would not stop for any reason until we reached the gates of the capital. We didn't have to see it to know the city was probably already burning. I figured some thought we should have left the previous day, but we were simply not ready. We would only hope that those left in the city had managed to defend themselves.

Aedan, myself and the rest of our group left first, scouting ahead. We ran into small groups of warriors heading towards Redcliffe the further east we rode, telling them to wait for the army to come this way or giving them the destination where the army would form up to attack. There was no diversion planned. We would simply follow the south road, through the blighted lands, figuring the darkspawn would no longer be on patrol. Riordan explained that the darkspawn would know we were coming, and that all their forces would be waiting for us. He actually sounded excited by the prospect. I wouldn't say I was excited, but I was happy to know that this would all finally end, one way or another.

I found myself wondering what would happen once the Archdemon was dead. Was that my job done on Thedas and would the gods return me to Skyrim? I actually found myself hoping they didn't. I now considered Thedas a second home. I'd made friendships that would last a life time. And found in Leliana a partner I hoped would stay with me until my dying days. I could have prayed to the gods, but I was left feeling that, while they listened, they had their own plans.

Our group made the meeting point to be greeted by the Dalish and the small forces of various nobles across Ferelden. Gathered on a hill, we could see Denerim in the distance, and it was clear to all that is already burning. But that wasn't took the attention of Aedan and the other Wardens. The figure flying above the city was what had their attention. It was the first time any of us had seen the Archdemon in the flesh, apart from that brief flash down in the Deep Roads long ago.

I may have been a little excited at seeing it, remembering my fights with dragons back in Skyrim, and even the two fights I'd had on Thedas. I found nothing more exhilarating, nor death defying, than fighting a dragon, whether alone or as part of a group. Considering the creatures were near immortal, there was no greater test of skill, courage, and whether the gods were looking down on you at the time or not.

Aedan sent Zevran and Leliana to scout and probe the defences set up by the darkspawn. They were gone for some time, but reported what we already knew. The darkspawn had arrived in force, numbering in the thousands, and were waiting for our inevitable arrival. Aedan decided on sending a small number of soldiers, a few groups in total, to see if we could draw some darkspawn out. It was a good idea, but also costly. The forces returned, but fewer in number.

Next he sent riders to see where the army of Arl Eamon to the south, and where the dwarves to the north were. He sent me to find Arl Eamon and the two dwarves, Duran and Ohgren, to find the dwarves. I didn't have to ride too hard and fast to find Arl Eamon. I was startled to find them so close to our position. He waved me down as I approached, he on horseback with only one or two others.

"Have they run all this way or something?" I wondered.

"It is amazing what desperate men are capable of," he replied, before he turned and signalled for the pace to be increased even further.

We made the hill where Aedan and the rest were waiting while the sun still shone, though it was quickly disappearing. But we knew light wouldn't be a problem as fires still raged. We'd work by the light of fire if necessary. I knew this would not be a long siege. It needed to be a short, sharp fight. Though we had a large army, many were not natural warriors. They were farmers and merchants, willing to take up arms to fight for their families and the country. I thought they were far braver than myself, and I respected each and every one of them for answering the call.

Ohgren and Duran reappeared too, stating the dwarves were making good progress, but would still be some time. Aedan, Alistair and Eamon conferred before quickly coming to an agreement. We had enough to start the attack now. Having the dwarves arriving a little later would actually help. By the time they arrived, we'd hopefully be within the city walls, and they could hit the darkspawn from the rear. We sent a rider back towards the dwarves, letting them know the plan, where we would attack and what we planned to do once inside the walls.

The armies were split and put into columns, ready to march. The Dalish and mages readied themselves. The few Wardens we had, and the rest of our group, offered final prayers before we moved. I noticed Ohgren and Duran take a last sip from a flask. I simply kissed my amulet and prayed to the Gods to let me live. A simple request, I thought.

There were no final speeches. None were needed. Everyone knew their role and what was required. I'm not sure how confident everyone was, but I knew we would win. We would sustain losses. Many people, even friends, were about to die. But the darkspawn would prove no match for us. My only concern was the Archdemon. I had no real idea what to expect. Nor did Aedan, Alistair or any of the other Wardens. I figured Riordan had the best idea, but he was keeping what he knew close to his chest. I already assumed, as the most experienced Warden, he would take the killing blow if necessary. Not to be a hero, simply because it was the right choice.

A blow of a horn signalled time to depart, and we marched down the hill towards Denerim. The closer the we got, the louder the sounds of battle. But it was the smell that floated in our direction that certainly took the breath away. An acrid stench that caused many to hold their noses. The smell of death. It was a stench that some of us all knew too well. Some of us even revelled in it.

Soon enough, the ruined walls of the city loomed, and it was obvious the darkspawn had laid waste to whatever they could. The numbers just at the walls and the giant gate alone were staggering. But the lines kept on marching. There was no fear now. There was only hate, and anger, and rage, and a desire for revenge. For a fallen king. For the fallen Wardens. For the fallen army at Ostagar. No real honour would be won on this day. Honour was not won fighting monsters.

A second blow of the horn was followed by an enormous roar as all of us broke into a run. The darkspawn ahead met our charge. I kept my eyes on a hurlock, a bit bigger than the others ones, and ran straight towards it. I think I startled it when I put my shoulder into it instead of just striking with my sword, causing it to stagger back. Following that up with a shield bash, it left itself wipe open for my sword, which I embedded in its chest. By the time it felt to its knees, I took its head.

It was utter chaos. I'd never been involved in a battle like it. Every fight I'd had in Skyrim involved a dozen people at most. Or a dragon and a couple of allies at my side. Arrows flew back and forth between our lines and the darkspawn. Magical attacks too. Many came far too close for comfort. There may have been instances of friendly fire, but none that I saw.

The darkspawn did not retreat an inch. I won't call them courageous or brave. They are qualities that only humans, dwarves and elves possess. But I will give them credit. They did not retreat. So they died where they stood, defending the gates. I'm not sure how many died. I'm not sure how many I killed. I'd stopped counting long ago. We all got our fill of killing through.

Quicker than I thought, the gate was ours and we could survey the damage in the city itself. It was as bad as anyone thought. Fires rages uncontrolled. The screaming was incessant. Hundreds were probably already dead. Speed was of the essence. Our small group gathered with Eamon and the few leaders we had. Riordan, as senior Warden and the most likely to lead the charge against the Archdemon, was the one who took control.

The plan was relatively simple. All Wardens, plus myself and Morrigan, would fight their way into the city. Aedan insisted we check the royal palace. Riordan wasn't happy about that but eventually agreed. Everyone else, including many of our own group, would hold at various places. A small group would wait at the gates and wait for the arrival of the dwarves, while the rest of the army would slowly clear each square, each street, each house of darkspawn.

There was little surprise when Aedan left Sten in charge, but to hear no complaint from anyone else was. I thought there'd be plenty of arguments against a qunari taking charge, but he'd more than proven his loyalty to us, and his skill with sword and shield was nearly unrivalled. If anyone could protect our backs, it was he leading the others.

As for Riordan, he would work alone. None of us argued with him, as he appeared to have an idea in mind. Apart from the royal palace, he gave us only two orders. One, find a pair of Generals, which Aedan and Alistair would probably sense the closer they got to them. And, two, get to Fort Drakon, and prepare to face the Archdemon itself. He liked the idea of me going along, considering who I was. He hadn't seen my Thu'um, but had been told all about it, and figured it would be an advantage.

There wasn't much time to share farewells with the rest. We would see all our friends again. I was confident. But there was always a chance. I found Leliana and gave her the kiss to end all kisses. Leaving her breathless and wanting more probably wasn't the best idea, but there was still the chance. I told her I loved her. She repeated those words back to me. But I didn't promise that I'd return. I didn't make promises I could possibly fail in keeping. She didn't make me promise either. I didn't say goodbye. Goodbye seems so final. So I said I would find her after the battle.

Leaving all our allies behind should have been a concern at the best of times, but Riordan's idea was sound in the grand scheme. We would need to move fast, eliminating the enemies required. The rest could be mopped up by the rest of the army. There was still no sign of the dwarves by the time we left, but word was that they were only minutes away.

Our first stop, whenever we entered Denerim, was the main market square. Denerim had a few market squares, but the first one, barely a hundred metres from the city gates, was the largest and also the best. Dead bodies littered the ground. Most were human. Some wore guard uniforms. There were no many darkspawn. At least dead. Living darkspawn, there was plenty to go around, particularly a trio of ogres who took quite an interest in our arrival.

I didn't need asking, heading straight towards them.

The three slowly converged on my position. I didn't glance back but sensed at least a couple of people in support. Once the three were right where I wanted them, I let rip.

"FUS… RO… DAH!"

I still chuckle to myself whenever I send something rolling away. And the closer they are, the more they will roll away. I warned others to watch my back as I ran towards two ogres that were piled together against a wall. I used my Thu'um again, this time fire, and happily watched them burn before I felt a little woozy, feeling hands on my shoulder as I took a knee.

"Are you okay?" Aedan asked.

"I will be in a moment. Twice in a row can still be a little much."

He helped me to my feet after giving me a few seconds to catch my breath, then we moved on. The two ogres I'd burned had already been killed, the third one wasn't proving too difficult. We didn't have the numbers of our full group, but there were still eight of us to work together. The two dwarves, Duran working alongside Brosca, made quick work of the third ogre, the giant monster not knowing which way to turn. Duran was practically immovable, but Brosca was quicker than you would expect, rolling out of the way of its giant hand, swiping with her dual daggers, then moving again.

Cutting our way through a never ending flood of darkspawn, we slowly made our way out of the market. Aedan and Alistair were leading us, stating they had an inkling a darkspawn general was close by. We eventually found one of the two we were told about down a side street, directing forces this way and that. Once it saw us in return, the thing turned and ran. It was obviously a trap, so Aedan split our forces so we could flank from two sides.

My small group was with Alistair, Brosca and, surprisingly, Morrigan. We entered a small square where the general was flanked by at least a dozen darkspawn. Nothing we hadn't faced, fought and defeated before. In fact, the general saw us first, and I think grew overconfident. We immediately went on the attack, distracting most of them, and they wouldn't have known about Aedan and his small team hitting them until at least three darkspawn dropped, being attacked from behind. Aedan wasted little time, his eyes only for the general. I joined him, and together we made short work of it. With no general to direct them, the rest of the darkspawn wilted in a matter of minutes.

We now had two options. We could head straight towards Fort Drakon and the Archdemon, killing any darkspawn that got in our way. Or we could head to the royal palace and check who still survived. I knew what choice Aedan would make. He had not been distracted this entire time. He wasn't distracted now. But I didn't blame him when he followed the signs towards the royal place. We'd still kill plenty of darkspawn anyway.

Bodies lined the wide avenue towards the palace, both town guard, civilian and darkspawn. I was confident some civilians managed to get to safety, whether in their own homes or somewhere else. But it was obvious the battle had intensified the closer they got to the palace. The gates were wide open, and there was no sign of any darkspawn. Living, at least. The courtyard was littered with bodies. We checked for signs of anyone we knew, but there was no sign of Anora, Loghain or any other lord or lady. Just town guard and a lot of darkspawn.

The doors to the palace were wide open, which did not bode well. We entered carefully, finding even more bodies. The great hall was a mess, and it was clear this was where they had made their final stand. There was even the body of an ogre lying on the ground, at least a half dozen guard on the ground around it. Blood painted the floors and walls. Scorch marks. Body parts. The smell was almost overwhelming.

At the far end of the hall, once we'd managed to weave our way through the broken bodies and makeshift barricades, we found Loghain. Somehow, I don't know how, the bastard was still alive. Leaning back against the wall, I wasn't the only one to think he was dead at first. Face and armour coated in blood. Bloodied sword still in hand. Lyna crouched by his side, looking up at us a few seconds later.

"He's alive. Barely, but he's alive."

"Can you heal him?" Aedan asked.

Lyna nodded, and as she did that, the rest of us went searching for survivors. There were no further bodies as we searched the palace, so figuring we were safe for now, we started knocking on locked doors. There was an overwhelming sense of relief when we started to find survivors in rooms further in the palace, and many were just ordinary civilians. It was obvious the guard had filtered people back to the palace for safety.

We found Anora in her own quarters, with her handmaiden and a couple of stewards. And if she didn't have a clue of Aedan's feelings for her, she would have understood in about the next thirty seconds, as a million questions flooded out of his mouth as to her welfare. I felt a dig in the ribs from Duran, and I saw the look in his eye. We both cracked up laughing.

"I'm fine, Aedan. We're all fine," Anora insisted. Still Aedan continued to worry, and as I watched the smile form on her face, as no doubt realisation dawned on her as to why he was so concerned, she shut him up by laying a soft kiss on his lips.

That shut him up, good and proper, the goofiest smile possible forming a couple of seconds later.

"Is my father alive?" she asked, looking at the rest of us.

"He is. Lyna is treating his injuries now," I replied.

"Good. If you're here, that means the darkspawn are being beaten, correct?"

"Not just yet. We still have to clear the rest of them plus kill the Archdemon."

We headed back to the hall with the survivors. Lyna had finished treating Loghain, the old warhorse now awake and somewhat alert. Realising that having he and Alistair in the same room probably wasn't the best idea, Aedan immediately started issuing orders. Duran and Alistair headed outside and we all heard the three sharp blows on the horn. Our colleagues and the army would soon head our way.

"Another last stand?" Loghain asked, slowly rising to his feet.

"Yes. Everyone else can head here and you defend the palace, the queen and these survivors until the Archdemon is dead. The palace is clearly defensible and, apart from the Fort, the most secure building in Denerim," Aedan stated.

"How bad is out there?" Anora wondered, "The darkspawn took everyone by surprise. The first we knew of their arrival was when we heard screaming."

"As bad as one would expect," I replied. I didn't need to say anything else.

We waited until our companions and the remnants of the army arrived. The dwarves were with them in number, with plenty of mages and Dalish too. Commanders started issuing orders, makeshift barricades quickly established, fields of fire agreed. It all happened very quickly, with runners selected to draw the darkspawn towards the palace, allowing Aedan and our group to slip off and head towards Fort Drakon.

Aedan put Loghain and Sten in charge. That put a few noses out of joint, but after explaining that Loghain had just protected Anora and the citizens of Denerim, the murmurs of disagreement diminished. Alistair muttered close by that the bastard could still die fighting, and if not, he'd still be exiled. Nothing he could do in the next few hours could make up for what he had done previously. I thought he could at least restore some honour, but agreed that the original decision about exile must remain. But considering he'd just led the defence against the darkspawn, I thought he might actually survive that too.

We couldn't delay any further. Above us continued to fly the Archdemon. There was no sign of Riordan. If he had made it to Fort Drakon, we'd only find out where we go there.

Our companions and the rest formed pretty much an honour guard as we departed, with cries of good luck ringing in our ears. Our eyes were only for Fort Drakon on the distance. I'm sure I wasn't the only one with a single thought or question; would we make it back alive?

We'd fought darkspawn and a host of other enemies across Ferelden. We'd fought madman in Haven. We'd fought darkspawn and other monsters in the Deep Roads. We'd fought werewolves and other once thought mythical creatures in the Brecilian Forest. We'd fought dragons and witches, warriors and mages, swordsmen, archers and lunatics armed with nothing but their fists. We'd fought, bled and sweat for the cause.

None of that. Nothing that came before matched what we faced during our ascent of Fort Drakon. How the Wardens, myself and Morrigan made our way to the top, I still don't know. All of us started death in the face, and it was death who blinked first. We stepped to the brink, saw the line, and crossed over it.

The trail of darkspawn bodies we left behind was staggering. The burning of all the bodies required would keep smoke lingering over Denerim for weeks. Every sort of darkspawn monster imaginable lurked the hallways and rooms of Fort Drakon. In fact, the only thing missing was a Broodmother. And the Archdemon, of course.

How the eight of us managed to get out of just the fort itself alive verged on a miracle. I could only give thanks to the gods every now and then, only after we'd killed another ogre, or left another pile of bodies behind. That's not to say we got through unscathed. By the time we reached that final staircase to the roof, all of us had been left bleeding. We told Lyna not to worry about healing us, we could worry about that afterwards. It was best she save all her mana for the fight to come.

"What's the plan?" I asked as we climbed the stairs, "You do have a plan, right?"

"And something a little more than a simple 'Kill the Archdemon'," Alistair added.

Aedan came to a stop and turned towards us. "Uhtred, you can't kill the dragon, but you can use that gift of yours. Try and keep it on the ground. Morrigan and Lyna, keep your distance. I'm not sure to what it's susceptible to, so try everything you have at your disposal. Brosca and Neria, think of the Archdemon as a target for your arrows. Just don't miss. The rest of us will get up close and personal."

"Now that sounds like a plan!" I exclaimed.

We turned and jogged up the rest of the stairs, exciting to see the Archdemon already fight the last defenders of the fort. In the gaggle of bodies, we could see Riordan. He didn't see us approach, his eyes only for the dragon. Most of the Wardens, except Aedan, came to a stop at the sight. I'll admit it was a rather intimidating creature, and did look different to the two dragons we'd already fought. It definitely looked different to the dragons I'd fought in Skyrim. I'm not sure there are stages or types of evil, but the Archdemon looked like evil incarnate.

The Archdemon saw us, roared, and started to flap its wings, ready to take off. Riordan glanced in our direction briefly before he leapt onto the back of the dragon. It took off, the rest of us following it helplessly towards the edge of the building. We tried to keep eyes on Riordan, but it was out of sight within seconds. And that is when darkspawn decided to flood the roof.

The eight of us worked as a group, keeping the darkspawn back enough. Once a group were at the edge, I unleashed the full power of my Thu'um, blowing them over the edge. I was still laughing to myself when I turned around to see even more darkspawn. I'm not sure if this was a last desperate surge by the monsters, or they were simply there to protect the Archdemon.

All of us were covered in blood, thankfully most of it not of our own. My sword glittered only black and red. My shield dripped with black and red. My armour had long ago changed colour. The only bit of me that wasn't covered in blood was my face, remembering the warning long ago not to swallow their blood. I still didn't particularly want to be a Warden, nor suffer the effects of the taint.

We fought for what felt like hours, bodies of darkspawn littering the roof of Fort Drakon. We could have called in reinforcements, but we had no idea of the situation at the royal palace. No doubt all our thoughts were that our deaths would be worthwhile if we killed the Archdemon and ensured victory. But we were doing our damnedest to ensure that the only deaths would be those of the darkspawn and that dragon.

The sun had practically set by the time the Archdemon reappeared, with no sign of Riordan on its back. What happened to him, I guess we might only find out after the battle. All eyes remained on the creature as it looped around the roof.

"All of you, remember this. I must make the killing blow," Aedan ordered.

"Why?" Alistair asked. He wouldn't know. A worthwhile question.

"Because if any of you do, you will die, as Riordan explained. If I do it, I've taken steps to ensure I won't."

All eyes except mine and his turned towards Morrigan. But no-one was dumb enough to ask questions or demand an explanation. "Okay, let's just get the damned thing on the ground," I stated.

So that's what I did. I waited until it came into range, and would land on the roof, and I unleashed my Thu'um yet again. Considering the Archdemon had probably never met a Dragonborn before, I bet it was wondering who or what I was. But the Archdemon was also the soul of an Old God, and therefore my Thu'um worked differently again. It found the power of my Thu'um difficult to fight against, but though it put up a good fight, it was in vain, and the dragon was eventually forced to the ground. Once its feet hit the deck, we got to work.

Trying to get in close to work was difficult. The dragon moved fast, it's claws razor sharp, it's tail barbed and ready to inflict serious pain. Morrigan and Lyna were already flinging magic attack, Brosca and Neria letting arrows fly, but they were not inflicting much damage at all, the dragon appearing to almost laugh at our efforts. And it never stopped moving, leaping this way and that, causing us to run around like fools. We managed to get a few hits in, but more often than not, we were on the defensive.

It didn't take long for frustration to overflow.

"Duran, two sharp blows, one long one. That'll bring our friends."

Duran knew when to argue and when to obey an order. He stepped back and blew. The rest of our companions would be up here in a few minutes. I'm assuming Aedan had a plan forming. So did I. Looking around the roof were a number of ballista. I met his eyes, a grin formed and he nodded. "It'll work, but it would be even better if there's rope. Keep it tied to the ground, in case it decides to fly again," I suggested.

"Have a look once the others are here. No doubt they'll bring some friends."

Friends, being sarcastic, of course. He meant more darkspawn.

They joined us a few minutes later. The mages made a line and started combining attacks. Leliana and Zevran joined the other two archers. Not being a Grey Warden, Aedan suggested I work with Sten to get the ballista working. Again, it was an order, and he was right. If the Archdemon made to take off, I'd use my Thu'um. I could use it otherwise, but with everyone in so close, I'd end up hitting them too.

Sten and I searched for the bolts we'd require. We found plenty, but none with any rope attached. We hurried inside, leaving behind the sounds of battle for a brief moment, finding what we wanted downstairs. Hurrying back with an enormous crate between us, the archers and mages were having a little luck, but the warriors were having none at all for the moment. The Archdemon was just too damned fast.

Sten and I headed to the nearest ballista and got to work, loading the bolt and ensuring the rope attached was secure. With any luck, the plan would work. Once ready, we called out to the others. "Ready?!"

As soon as they stood back, I yelled, "Fire!" and watched the bolt flew straight and true. Embedded into the Archdemon, the rope remained tight, though I knew it wouldn't last forever.

"Other side! Other side!" Aedan yelled, pointing to the opposite side of the roof. Sten and I wasted little time, doing exactly the same thing as the other ballista. The Archdemon seemed to have an idea what we were doing. Before it could fling whatever it did, I used my Thu'um. I didn't use full power, otherwise I'd have sent my brother and everyone else flying. But it was enough to stagger the dragon, which allowed us to aim and fire the ballista.

Now trapped, it was a case of what to do next. I could wear it down using my Thu'um, but we needed to end this battle quickly, particularly as the Archdemon roared again, and I swear the ground started to rumble, knowing even more darkspawn would now flood our way. The only good thing about that is it probably relieved any existing pressure on the royal palace.

"What next?" Aedan asked, "You killed a World Eater, Uhtred. I trust you have an idea."

I looked across all my colleagues and then thought of how I had killed dragons on Skyrim. I gestured for everyone to move away from the Archdemon and started to issue orders. This time, no-one argued with me. I had plenty of experience, and they'd relied on my advice before. "And what will you do," Alistair asked.

"I'm going to speak to it. Keep it distracted."

Everyone split up. The mages formed a line across the middle of the roof, and would focus on the Archdemon when free, or would take on any darkspawn. Archers put their bows away and unleashed their daggers or short swords. Sten would help them out, having left Loghain again to lead the defence at the palace.

The Wardens and myself would focus only on the Archdemon. As the rest got into position, watching as Shale positioned herself near its tail, ready to do whatever was necessary to grab it, I strode confidently to the head of the Archdemon. It watched me stroll along, almost tempting it to try and take my head off.

Turning to meet its eyes, I smiled. "Urthemiel."

The Archdemon roared in reply. Yet it did not attack. I gestured for the rest to get moving.

"Hi mindok wo zu'u los, ni hi?"

The Archdemon roared in reply again.

"Geh, hi dreh. Let zu'u introduce myself. Zu'u los fin Dovahkiin. Ahrk hi, Urthemiel, los nid dovah. Hi dreh ni lost fin sil. Hi dreh ni lost fin sil."

The Archdemon growled then roared into my face. No fire. No ice. Just a roar. I knew I'd pissed it off. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the plan continuing. But I had the Archdemon distracted. Yes, the Old God knew exactly who I was. Flemeth had figured it out. I had no idea who Urthemiel was. Didn't care. But if he was as old as Flemeth, then somehow, he would know too.

I stepped forward, almost within range of its teeth. "Zu'u kriaan dovah nau Keizaal. Zu'u viik Alduin ki Sovngarde. Zu'u lost kriaan orin more do niin het. Zu'u aal ni take hin sil ko fin oblaan, Urthemiel, nuz hi fen grind hin oblaan het, just med pah fin praan."

I stepped forward again, this time within range. The dragon wasted no time in trying to bite me. Swerving and dodging out of the way was easy, and once its head was low enough, I trust my sword into the top of its jaw and leapt on. I looked down to see its eyes glare into mine, before I looked up to see Shale holding onto its tail for grim death as Aedan crawled up its back. He was only a couple of metres from the agreed point. Once there, he could end all this.

My sword was embedded enough that the dragon couldn't fling me off. But I needed both hands. I would have liked to jam a dagger in its eyes, and while I could have gestured for an archer to give it a go, they were too busy fighting off the remaining darkspawn.

"Hi los nid, Urthemiel. Aan kinbok do nid more than aan band do sunvaar. Hi fen daal wah nid, viik naal fin Wardens ahrk fin Dovahkiin. Let daar mindol kos hin laat."

"Brother!" Aedan called. He was in the perfect position. "Is this what you do normally?"

"It is. But this isn't your normal dragon. You may need to sever it entirely. Ready?" He nodded. "Do what you can, then you'll need to leap off and finish it. The rest of us will need to fall back. We have no idea what'll happen when you land the killing blow."

"I'm sure I'll be just fine, right?"

"The gods have played with us enough. This time, we'll be fine."

"On three?"

Once he counted down, he struck as I rolled off the side of its head, jamming my sword up into the other side of its jaw for good measure. I left the sword embedded as I quickly rolled backwards out of the way. I watched as Aedan practically sawed at the neck of the Archdemon, though it appeared to be tougher than any dragon I'd done to before. He couldn't take too much longer.

"Duran, hand me your axe." Once he did that, I yelled at Aedan and held up the axe. He knew what I meant. Leaving his sword embedded in its neck, he jumped off as the dragon tried its best to escape the ropes. I threw the axe towards Aedan. He caught it perfectly and turned towards the dragon. Pointing the axe at it, he said nothing else before he charged forward and swung. You could barely hear the sound as each swing dug into skin, muscle, blood and bone, only the roar of the dragon. Whether it was pain or not, the rest of us will never know.

Blood flooded onto the ground at Aedan's feet as he hacked away, It took a few big swings, but after the fourth or fifth, the dragon roared one last time before its head came away, its body collapsing to the ground.

We were blown back by what felt like an explosion, near blinded by the bright white light. Aedan was somewhere within it. I wanted to get to him, getting to my feet and attempting to get closer, but I felt many hands holding me back. I had to eventually turn my face away such was the heat and the light, feeling myself being pulled back further. I could only pray to the gods that my brother was alive somewhere within.

And then…

And then it was over.


	50. Chapter 50 - All's Well That Ends Well

There was a knock at the door, but I yelled at them to go away. Another more insistent knock followed, and I threw something at the door. I think it was a book that had been sitting on the bedside table but, since I hadn't opened my eyes, I don't exactly know what it was. I heard Leliana giggle beside me.

"Maybe it's something or someone important?"

"I don't care. A man is entitled to his rest after what we did last night."

I felt Leliana move next to me before her body was half laying across mine. "What do you want?" she asked politely.

"A message. Queen Anora is requesting the presence of Lord Uhtred."

"I'm not a bloody lord!"

"I think they're just being polite," she whispered, "Uhtred will be there in a few minutes. He needs to dress first."

"Of course. I'll let her know."

I opened my eyes, delighted to see Leliana without any clothing, just like she had been the previous night, and the night before that, and every night since the climactic battle on top of Fort Drakon. We had spent a lot of time celebrating together in private. Arl Eamon had given me the run of his estate. He still resided there, of course, but he was rather involved in matters of state. I had nothing really to do, except bother Leliana all the time. She wasn't complaining, though I may have left her a little tender at times.

Finally rising out of bed, I dressed in clothing befitting of meeting the queen before kissing Leliana goodbye, her kiss in return almost making me rise to the occasion, before I wandered out into the hallway, enjoying a good stretch and yawn at the same time.

Walking outside into Denerim itself, the scars of battle were everywhere. If buildings were not completely destroyed, there was a wall or a roof missing from most buildings. The city walls still stood, but would require much reconstruction. But there was no thought of rebuilding yet. People were still taking stock and assessing the damage. Funerals were taking place all day, every day. It was no surprise Denerim was still gripped by sadness and despair. As for the darkspawn, everyone had pitched in to clear the bodies. Giant pits had been dug in land outside the city walls, their bodies piled and then set on fire. Thousands of bodies had been burned already.

The ground outside the royal palace was still red with blood. Servants had been out to wash it every day, but it was still stained. I thought they should keep it how it was, as a reminder of the battle, of victory, and of loss. Instead, there was already talk of a statute to be built, though no agreement yet on what the statue should be of.

The Great Hall was in the process of being fixed. The makeshift barricades had been moved. The walls were being mended. The long benches repaired. Perfumes had obviously been sprayed, and no doubt a little magic used, to clear the stench of death. Braziers and candles lined each wall. Those appeared to be perfumed as well, releasing pleasant scents.

Asking a servant where the queen was, I was pointed towards the royal chambers. Workers hurried past as I walked the long hallway, knocking on the door to the bedroom before walking in. It was there that I found Aedan still in bed, Anora on a chair next to the bed. I didn't miss the fact she held his hand. Such simple gestures can mean more than they seem. He'd survived, but still been badly injured. It had taken Shale to carry his unconscious body back to the palace. I'm not sure he'd risen out of bed since then, though he woke the next day. Anora had been by his side nearly the entire time.

"Are you well, Uhtred?" Anora asked.

"I am, except for the fact people keep calling me 'Lord Uhtred'."

Aedan started to laugh. "You really hate being called anything except your name, don't you?"

"You can call me Uhtred or Dragonborn. Anything else is simply false. I'm no lord. Anyway, what did you summon me for? Still moaning about a few scratches?"

"Are you two always like this?" Anora wondered, looking between the two of us.

"You get used to it. And you were summoned for a good reason, brother. I have some news."

"Oh, what is it?"

He shared a glance with Anora before looking back at me. "It's Fergus. He's alive."

I felt the smile form immediately. "Where is he?"

"Well, actually…" He gestured to the door.

I glanced to see a figure I hadn't seen in months standing there. We walked towards each other and embraced immediately. I have no shame in admitting I was on the verge of weeping. He held by the shoulders after our embrace. "Come now, little brother, you're not going to start bawling on me, are you?"

"We thought you were dead, Fergus!"

"Damned close enough. Only the Maker was watching over me for a while. Well, the Maker and a few Chasind. I'll never have a bad word to say about them ever again."

"When did you get back? Did you miss the final battle?"

"I was finally on my way back to Highever when I ran into the dwarven army heading to Denerim. Though I was in no real condition to fight, I headed here with them. Unfortunately, I was then injured again. Damned darkspawn, they really had my number. Finding myself in a medical tent, once one of the mages heard my name and realised who I was, word quickly spread after the battle, though it took time for word to make it all the way to the palace here."

Grabbing a pair of chairs, we took a seat alongside Anora. "Does he know?" I asked of Aedan, not wanting to ask Fergus outright.

"I know of everything that happened, Uhtred. Tell me one thing; did Howe suffer?"

I looked at Aedan, who nodded. "Vengeance was served, Fergus," I stated.

"That is all that needs to be said, brother. I don't need to know the details."

"Will you return to Highever?"

"I will be soon. I have to, though I'll quickly return here for the wedding. Will you come with me?"

"Not to live, but, well, there is someone I would like to show where I once lived."

"You mean Leliana? Yes, I've heard all about her already."

"Since you're both here, I actually wanted to tell you something I've been thinking about for quite a while. Aedan, you heard me as we fought the Archdemon, the language I was using, right?" He nodded. "That was the language of dragons. I learned that on Skyrim, and I have a feeling the Archdemon understood me. You and Fergus are Couslands by blood. A Cousland will soon sit on the throne, the other will be the ruler of Highever. Let's put it simply. You are my brothers. That will never change, shared blood or not. But I am not a Cousland. I am not native to this world. I am the Dragonborn. So… I never had a surname in Skyrim. Most people didn't have such a thing, simply saying 'I am someone of somewhere'. But since I need one here, I am adopting one that will suit me."

"What will you call yourself?" Aedan wondered.

"Uhtred Dragonborn. Do you understand why?"

Fergus and Aedan shared a glance before they both nodded. "You are who you are, Uhtred," Aedan stated.

"And what about you? Will you actually be getting out of bed anytime soon?"

Aedan just gave me a look as Anora replied. "He's done a bit of walking, though he still has leg pain. The burns have healed nicely thanks to a little bit of magic."

"Where is your father? I don't mean to pry, just wondering," I asked.

"Under house arrest. Ser Cauthrien is in charge. She has given her word and her loyalty to us. And my father is simply counting down the days until he is exiled." She grabbed Aedan's hand again. "But Aedan has agreed that he will be allowed to walk me down the aisle for our wedding. He will be taken to the border a couple of days after. Though after the battle he helped us win, we will ensure he is at least given the means of surviving."

"You still agree with the decision?" I wondered, surprised that she wasn't arguing that he could possibly remain.

"Yes. What was said at the Landsmeet cannot be forgiven. If Aedan and Alistair had agreed on death, I would have been upset, but I would have understood. Exile is the best compromise, and my father redeemed himself, even if only slightly, with his defence of Denerim."

"Fergus, I will be ready to return to Highever whenever you're ready. I'm at Arl Eamon's estate for the time being."

"I'll send word, but I'm sure I'll see you around here, right?"

"You will, but considering the young man lying up in bed will soon be king, I think he's going to find his time taken by other matters and people."

"I'll think of a job for you, if you'd like?" Aedan offered.

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll think of something. I'm surprised that everyone is still around."

"Some are waiting to see you a final time before they depart."

I noticed the glance between Aedan and Anora before he asked, "And what of Morrigan? Has anyone seen her?"

"Not since you cut off the head of the Archdemon, Aedan. And with everything going on around Denerim at the time and afterwards…"

Aedan nodded. "I understand. I'm not sending out a search party for a lone mage."

I wondered if Aedan had told Anora anything about what happened. I doubt she would have known about the whole self-sacrifice issue, certainly nothing of the night before the battle itself. If Anora was suspicious, her face said nothing, though I think that was from her years at court. But I also knew why Morrigan had disappeared, and I'll be honest, I wasn't bothered about trying to find her. Getting to my feet, I said I'd see them all later.

"You'll be at the coronation tomorrow?" Aedan wondered.

It was a stupid question. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

My brother, Aedan Cousland, was crowned King of Ferelden in year 9:31 Dragon. He wasn't a Theirin. He never would be. But he had been christened by many as the Hero of Ferelden, the one who had struck the final blow that had ended the Blight. Add to the fact he had led our group and organised all the forces that came together to defeat the Blight, little wonder his crowning was still incredibly popular. Having Anora by his side as he was crowned, I think he ensured the safety of the throne for the time being. It would now depend on how effective a ruler he was alongside Anora.

As for the darkspawn, they had retreated as soon as the Archdemon had died, falling back towards their holes in the ground, all the way back to the Deep Roads. We could only hope that the next Blight would be a long way into the future, though most Wardens knew that the next Blight realistically always lay just over the horizon. It would depend on the darkspawn.

Once he was crowned, it was time for many of our group to go their separate ways, though a few would remain in Denerim or Ferelden, depending on the options available to them.

Alistair was officially named as the Warden-Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. Orlesian Grey Wardens were invited into Ferelden to help re-establish the order, and there was surprise that Aedan himself wasn't going to continue in his role as leader. But while he would always remain a Warden, he could not do that and be king. Aedan signed off paperwork immediately, handing Soldier's Peak back to the Wardens, and also awarding the Arl of Amaranthine to the Wardens too.

"I'm an arl?" Alistair wondered when handed the paperwork in front of all the other Wardens.

"Only temporarily. There is a fortress there you can rebuild. I will need to appoint a civilian to run the city itself."

"Any ideas?"

"A couple. I will let you know in time. For now, it's all yours."

"I'll finish up whatever we need to do in Denerim and depart as soon as possible. What of Soldier's Peak?"

"The Orlesians can run that and recruit local people into the Wardens."

"Did we ever find Riordan?" I wondered.

Aedan shook his head. "We've had no word, and it's been long enough to suggest it's unlikely he'll never be found."

"His name will be added to the roll of honour at Weisshaupt Fortress, another Warden that gave his life in service against the darkspawn," Alistair added solemnly.

All the other Wardens – Solona, Duran, Neria and Lyan – would join Alistair in Amaranthine, as would Brosca, of course. Surprisingly, Ohgren, who had no idea what to do with his life next, was offered a job with them, and he readily agreed. It was whispered that he'd be recruited into the Wardens. Considering his friendship with Duran, and the fact he was a hell of a warrior, it was a sensible recruitment strategy.

Wynne would remain in Denerim. She was offered a role back to the Circle, but she turned that down, instead accepting Aedan's offer to be his arcane or spiritual advisor. Aedan wasn't a mage, but had an interest in its application, and he also had big ideas for the Circle. I think he was thinking of grand, Thedas changing ideas, and would probably have to rein said ideas in, but his heart was in the right place. And he'd always have my support in regards to helping mages. I understood the fear, to a point, but I'd be happy to see every Circle across Thedas changed, if not ended entirely.

Zevran was never going to hang around for long, stating he had unfinished business in Antiva City. It didn't take a lot of thinking to figure out what he was probably going to do. He stayed around for the coronation and boarded a ship the next day. I doubted we'd ever see him again.

Sten waited around for the coronation too. That was very surprising, as I thought he'd have left as quickly as possible. But despite the gruff, almost always silent exterior, he'd built a rapport with at least a couple of us. I'd worked with him the most, spending many a night on watch with him, so I found myself at the harbour, Sten ready to board a ship towards Par Vollen.

"So, how have you found your time in Ferelden?" I asked as we watched a few people board the waiting ship.

"I hesitate to use the term interesting. The darkspawn are a formidable enemy. I am left wondering when they will again attempt a Blight."

"Fingers crossed that is many years in the future. But what of your immediate future?"

"I will report to my superiors of everything I have discovered while I was here. I will tell them of the Hero of Ferelden, the human who struck the final blow against the darkspawn. I will also tell them of a human with the soul of a dragon."

"And what will you tell them?"

He met my eyes. "Many will say you are someone to be feared."

"And you?"

He held out his hand. We grasped forearms. "I call you _kadan._ "

I didn't ask for a translation. The respect of tone in one word said everything I needed. "I wish you good luck, Sten. I hope we never face each other across the battlefield."

"There will be peace between us."

He let go of my arm and, without another word, turned and strode towards the ship. He didn't stop and wave goodbye. He simply got on the ship and that was it. I knew we'd never see him again. In the conversations we'd had, I had a vague understanding of how their society worked. I did wonder what they'd have him doing next though. The mission had been a success.

Shale was in two minds. She admitted to missing home and figured returning to Orzammar, and helping the dwarves fight against the darkspawn, would be the honourable thing to do. But she still felt like a dwarf at heart, so spoke to mages about possibly being made a dwarf again. Most Circle mages admitted such a thing wouldn't be possible, at least with magic practiced in places such as Ferelden or Orlais. It was possible answers might lie all the way in the Tevinter Imperium, but even Shale was hesitant about travelling all that way.

I must speak of Arl Eamon, since he was so integral to our mission, particularly the Landsmeet and the organising of our forces. He chose to remain in Denerim, accepting the role of Chancellor that Aedan practically insisted he take. Realising he couldn't do that and remain in charge of Redcliffe, and with rumours that his wife didn't want to return to the castle, he handed the arldom over to his brother, Teagan. From all reports, it was a popular choice, though Eamon himself remained much loved by Redcliffe and Ferelden as a whole.

* * *

It was strange finding ourselves escorted by a troop of guards. I was used to riding the roads of Ferelden in armour, with weapons at my hips, shield on my back, my eyes constantly surveying our surroundings, waiting for something to attack us. And I was usually at the rear.

But the king and queen were heading to Highever, with the teryn returning home after many months away. I was joining them, of course, with Leliana alongside me. We were still trying to decide on what to do next. I was in two minds; part of me wanted to leave with her for Orlais straight away, the other part thought I should remain in Denerim and assist Aedan where I could.

Aedan and Anora has been married in the eyes of the Maker the week before. Despite Denerim still being rebuilt, it was a cause of celebration for our family but also all of Ferelden. Aedan was proving to be rather popular. I think being Hero of Ferelden helped, but he was already talking of doing a full tour of his country, to meet lords and ladies and also the local populace. He didn't want to be shut away in the palace or Denerim. That didn't mean he'd leave the running just to Anora or Eamon, Anora already waxing lyrical about how he was so eager to learn.

None of us had any idea what we would find upon returning to the castle. Howe had given us a bit of information of what we might find, and I knew Fergus was dreading it. We talked late into the night one evening, back in Denerim, and he suggested he was almost ready to tear it down and rebuild. It wasn't bad memories. He didn't see what Aedan and I did. He spoke of ghosts, in the abstract sense, and didn't want to walk into the same rooms where his wife and child, our parents, and friends had been slain. I could see his reasoning.

Hitting the road direct to the castle, Aedan, Fergus and the rest eventually turned off while I continued to what had once been the house I'd shared with Alexandra. I hadn't seen the ruins since the fire that night. Leliana rode alongside and reached for my hand. It was a little awkward but I appreciated the gesture.

Cresting the hill and turning the corner, the ruins lay ahead. It was as I expected, neither of us saying a word as we eventually dismounted. Three walls were still standing, even after all this time, but the house was otherwise a ruin.

"That was the front door," I started, pointing as I spoke, "To the left there was the sitting room. Had a fireplace where I'd happily sit after a day ploughing the fields. Alexandra would sit alongside me, sometimes knitting things in preparation for the birth, other times curling up on the lounge with a good book.

Behind there was the kitchen and pantry. Big enough for what would have been maybe half a dozen people in the end. To the right was the library and study. Alexandra laughed when I first suggested that. She knew me well, but I'm not a particularly learned man. But, as you've no doubt realised over time, I loved to read a good book. Always learning something.

Back towards the front of the house was the stairs. There were four rooms upstairs. Two to the left, to the right. Alexandra and I had the large bedroom at the front of the house. We had many special nights in there. And I never set foot in it again after I returned her to the Maker. The room behind that would have been for our child. I had two servants, they slept in a room to the rear right. I didn't particularly want servants, but they were helpful, particularly the closer Alexandra got to giving birth.

At the rear was our patch of land, where I was attempting to grow crops. They're either all dead now or the field is simply weeds. I had plans to grow food all year around, even sell stuff in the nearest town, or at least send some vegetables to the castle.

I had plenty of plans and dreams for this house. It doesn't look like much now, but at one time, it was my home. Our home. Then Alexandra was taken from me, along with our child. I didn't want to stay here, but I didn't really know where to go or what to do. Then Howe arrived and he burned it, taking all the memories I had of this place, whether good or bad. A house is just four walls and a roof. A home is an ideal, something you want to return to at the end of each day, warm and loving, full of love and laughter. Damn Howe for taking the memories I had. I could stand at the threshold of our bedroom, close my eyes and inhale the scent, and I'd remember her. I'd stand at the threshold of the other bedroom, and I swear I could hear the laughter of a child. It was never a reality. It was only a dream. It may have driven some people made. I could only stand there and think 'What if?'"

I trailed off with a sigh. Leliana did nothing except turn me towards her and embrace me. It didn't surprise me that she was crying. I wasn't. I'd done all the crying I could. Now there was just a hole that I was trying to fill.

"I looked like her?" she mumbled into my chest.

"You have some similarities, as I've told you before. It's why I was so hesitant to start off with. And I'm sure Aedan or Fergus could make mention of it, but while it would be an attempt at humour, it would be a joke in poor taste. Your accent still makes me weak at the knees though."

She pulled her head back to look at me. I dried her tears with a thumb. "And what about the rest of me?" she wondered.

"I think I show you what I think most nights. Don't ask me to compare."

"I won't. I'm only teasing."

"I know." I pulled her close again. "Would it be wrong to say that I want to just tear down these ruins so there's nothing left?"

"Would it help you?"

"There's no memories of her now. There is only the fire."

She reached up to kiss my cheek. "Then you should do what you think is best."

I returned the next day with a few workmen. We spent an entire day knocking down the walls then clearing the rubble. After two days, there was no sign the house had ever stood there. It felt cathartic. I didn't need a house to remember her. I had my heart and mind.

As for Fergus and Aedan, the castle had been completely ransacked by Howe's forces. Nearly everything was ruined. Replacing everything would take years if not decades, and some things were irreplaceable. But most things could eventually be replaced.

It didn't take much searching to find the mass grave where our parents, Oriana and Oren, and all our knights and servants had been buried. There was no point digging them up now and doing anything with their bodies. Aedan and Fergus agreed that they would have a gravestone built, listing the names of everyone who died that night. On top would be a statue, Andraste in the middle, mother and father to one side, with Oriana and Oren next to mother.

The castle would remain, though Fergus immediately had workers on site to start repairing it. Meanwhile, in the city itself, Aedan and Anora dedicated a memorial to all those who had died that evening, and all those who had died throughout the teryn during the brutal reign of Rendon Howe. No-one was sure how many had died. Nearly every family had lost someone, whether due to the war against the darkspawn, the civil war, the brutality of Howe, or the starvation that had gripped certain parts due to skyrocketing prices.

Aedan and Anora were the first to depart after a couple of days. They couldn't promise to return often; I think the wounds were still raw, even for Aedan. But he promised to visit as often as he could. As for myself, Leliana and I remained for a week or so, as I showed her some of the sights. I didn't particularly want to stay in the castle myself, so we spent at least half the week camping along the coast. The weather was warm, so we could even go swimming. I won't say it was just another excuse to see her without clothing… But I got to see her without clothing. As I often say, I am a simple man at times.

Saying goodbye to Fergus upon leaving, I think he was of the idea that the chances of me ever returning to the castle were slim. He would be right to assume that. Our parents had been laid to rest. My home had been torn down and the rubble cleared. I had no real reason to ever return, so I didn't promise him that I would. I said I would keep in contact by letter, and if I was ever in the region, I would do my best to visit.

Back at Eamon's estate, Leliana and I sat down the night of our return to discuss what to do next. There was now nothing for me in Denerim nor Ferelden. The Blight had been defeated. One brother was now king and had a country to run. The other was now teryn and had to rebuild his life. I think Aedan wanted me to stay, but unless he had an enemy I could fight, there was no point. I wasn't an administrator or politician. I was a warrior, and if I couldn't be that, then I would simply be with Leliana. Life was going to be that simple.

The next morning, Leliana and I travelled to the palace, where we announced our intention to depart for Orlais. Aedan wasn't surprised one bit. But he had one request.

"Loghain hasn't left yet. Anora and I were still under the assumption that you would be heading there one day, so we were thinking if you'd escort him to the border?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Not a problem. Will he have supplies?"

"We'll give him enough to make sure he survives. I haven't talked to him all that much, but he's thinking of riding all the way to Weisshaupt and joining the Grey Wardens there."

"Why?"

Now he shrugged. "He's a fighter. Now that he doesn't have a country to fight for, he might as well go fight darkspawn."

"Is it permanent exile?"

"Probably. But I've promised Anora I will revisit the issue in a decade. If the ill-feeling has subsided, and if he's still alive, I might consider his return." He leaned forward in his chair. "Just don't kill the bastard between here and Orlais."

"We killed Howe, Aedan. I think even Loghain was surprised by what Howe was up to."

"He's suggested to me once that Howe wasn't meant to kill our parents. I don't believe him, but you never know. Howe appeared to act of his own accord most of the time."

He got to his feet and escorted us to the door. He hugged Leliana first, insisting that I take good care of her, though knowing she could take care of herself. Then we shared a handshake and a warm embrace. He didn't ask when I would be returning, knowing I didn't have any real plan. But we didn't say goodbye, we would see each other again. It was a case of farewell for now.

Leliana and I spent the rest of the day preparing for departure. By that evening, we had horses and supplies ready to go. We enjoyed a last feast with Eamon and his wife that evening, toasting each other in regards to our victory over the darkspawn, the success of Aedan and Anora, and luck with whatever Leliana and I would do next.

We were waiting at the stables outside the city walls for Loghain. He was escorted by a pair of guards, Anora by his side, both carrying the few essentials that would keep him alive for at least the first couple of weeks of exile. Obviously warned that we would be escorting him to the border, he was polite though not particularly friendly. I didn't blame him. I'd converse with him but that would be it.

Father and daughter shared one final embrace before he mounted his horse. Wishing all three of us good luck with whatever we did next, we turned our horses towards the road north and, with a kick into the flanks, took off without a backwards glance.

I did wonder how long it would be until I saw Denerim again.


	51. Chapter 51 - Another Day in Paradise

From our position on the mountain, Orlais spread out in front of us. To say the view was stunningly beautiful would be an understatement. Leliana reached for and grabbed my hand, squeezing it rather hard. I think she was rather excited to see it, glancing to see her face light up with one of those gorgeous smiles of hers.

"You know; I've spent nearly all my adult life hating this place. Yet I've never actually seen it for myself," Loghain admitted.

"What do you think?" Leliana wondered.

"I suppose it has a certain quality." He looked at us and shrugged. "Old feelings will die hard. I can only hope I won't be recognised."

"I think you'll be fine, if you keep your head down. Still intending to join the Wardens?" I asked.

"Perhaps. I'll see if I can find any work in Orlais. If I've been exiled here, I might as well see what's available. If there's nothing, or they don't want to take on a Ferelden, I'll make my way to the Anderfels."

"Good luck," I stated, though I didn't offer my hand. I had been polite during the ride through Ferelden and into the Frostback Mountains. I understood we'd only be together a short period of time. No need to make the situation unbearably uncomfortable. Leliana was certainly the friendlier, chatting away between the pair of us.

"You too, Dragonborn. And thank you again, for my life."

"You helped save Denerim and Ferelden again. I think we made the right choice in the end."

He returned a thin smile, before nodding at both of us, dug his heels into his horse and took off. Leliana watched him go as we continued to take in the view. "We'll have to make camp somewhere along the road. The villa I have in mind is still a fair ride away, probably a couple of days at most," she explained.

"We have all the time in the world. Though I haven't actually asked whose villa it is?"

"It was one of many owned by Lady Cecilie. She also has another by the Waking Sea, which I used to visit with her when I was a child. I haven't been there in many years."

We waited for around half an hour, giving time for Loghain to put some distance between us, before we trotted off, leaving Ferelden behind. I felt absolutely no nerves about riding into a foreign country. I was no longer a stranger of Ferelden, but although it was my home, my attachment was nowhere near as strong as it was to Skyrim.

Orlais was something else. Compared to the rather drab feeling of Denerim, particularly of colour, there was a kaleidoscope of colours on offer once we hit a region Leliana called the Dales. We stuck to the main road, not greeted by too much traffic this close to the border, though the people we did pass were friendly enough. Already I could see and hear difference. The style of clothing was very different, for more colourful and refined, while everyone sounded like Leliana.

The first main city we would pass in Orlais would be Halamshiral. Explaining a little of its history to me, she said it was a city full of elves, so far different to any we would see in Ferelden. And as it was a city of mostly elves, there was no alienage. Wondering about humans, she said some did live there, though only those who were rich enough to live in gated communities, separate from the elves. "Almost a reverse alienage," I suggested.

"Without the starvation, disease and brutality. In Halamshiral, the elves are truly free."

I didn't know anything about it, so I had to believe her. Entering another region called the Heartlands in the late afternoon, we passed through the gates of a city by the name of Verchiel as the sun was starting to set. It wasn't the largest town in the world, but if the architecture was an example of what we could expect in Val Royeaux, then I was in for a treat. There were only a couple of grand avenues, but that was enough to leave me a little envious. Nothing in Ferelden, nor Skyrim when thinking about it, could match it.

"And Val Royeaux is like this?" I asked after we'd found an inn to sleep.

Leliana giggled at my question. "Uhtred, Val Royeaux is… It is unique. The greatest city in Thedas"

I smiled at her. "That's quite the statement."

"You will see what I mean when we get there."

I will admit one thing. Orlesian food was fancy, but by the Gods, did it also taste exquisite. I left it to Leliana to order some local delicacies, and she took great delight in laughing at the faces I made. I can't remember the name of most of them, considering they were in a different language, but I remember eating chicken, fish and beef, along with an assortment of fruits and vegetables, topped off with a delightful dessert. I even did without an ale or beer, instead sipping at a wine that Leliana suggested would go well with dinner.

Continuing our tour of eastern Orlais the next morning, the next town we passed through was Montsimmard, which was home of the Orlesian Grey Wardens, and also has a Circle of Magi. I wondered if Loghain had stopped there first, possibly to join the order. It would make more sense than journeying all the way to Weisshaupt. Leliana shrugged her shoulders and I understood why. He was no longer our concern.

An hour or so past Montsimmard, we finally turned off the Imperial Highway and followed signs to Lake Celestine. Leliana knew exactly where she was going, and as we rode up and crested a small hill, the lake and surrounding countryside spread out in front of us. If I focus my eyes, I think I even saw Val Royeaux in the distance.

"What do you think?"

"I don't have the vocabulary, Leliana. I just don't."

"Come. You have to see the villa."

Another half an hour in the saddle was no problem once we passed through the already open gates, Leliana explaining that servants lived at the villa and kept the place functioning. She wasn't the only one to use it, though she had prepared for our arrival by sending a letter explaining she would be arriving with company.

The servants, surprised to see a mixture of elves and humans, were waiting for us by the front doors, which alone were a work of art, leaving me to wonder what inside was like. Leliana greeted them like they were old family friends, which I guess they were, before I was introduced. I noticed the look of one or two in the eyes, no doubt thinking I was some sort of barbarian, though once Leliana grabbed my arm, wrapping her hands around it and leaning against me, the looks soon changed.

"Is this Uhtred, Lady Leliana?" one of them asked. I assumed he was the head steward.

"It is. Otherwise known as the Dragonborn. One of the many who saved Ferelden from the Blight."

"Pleased to me you, lord."

"Pleased to meet you all too. And, please, just Uhtred," I said, "No fancy titles with me."

"Of course, ser." I could accept that title, if they didn't want to call me by my name, so I just nodded.

Leliana, now obviously very excited, grabbed my hand and led me on a whirlwind tour of the villa. The sitting room. The other sitting room, with the massive fireplace. See the décor? Isn't it stunning? The conservatory at the rear of the house, which allowed plenty of natural light. The library. The study. The bedroom. The other bedroom. The next bedroom, which was the one she used as a child. The washroom. The kitchen, with a pantry now fully stocked with provisions, as we would be staying indefinitely, considering we had no real plans.

Still with my hand in hers, I found myself dragged outside towards an aviary, full of very noisy birds. I didn't dare ask about opening the door into it, figuring they'd all take flight and disappear. Walking through the garden, the scents were near overwhelming, though every colour I thought possible was on display. It was almost like some sort of flower show, wondering if, when looking from above, there were patterns on display.

Walking through a gate, we then followed a sandy path where we ended up on a beach. It wasn't exactly private, but it was small enough where I assumed no-one would bother us. I guess it depend if villas nearby were occupied at the moment or not.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Want to go for a swim?"

"You just want to see me without clothes on," she said with a smile.

"Simple man. Simple pleasures."

"Later. Maybe tomorrow. Or any day after that. First, I've asked Gerard…"

"Gerard?"

"He is the head steward, the one who looks after all the others. I had him order in some clothes for you to wear." I couldn't stop the groan. Thankfully she just laughed at my reaction before continuing. "Look, I know you have your own clothes, but you have spent most of the time we've been together either in your armour or… well, when we're in bed together. So I guessed your measurements and had Gerard buy you some clothes. Trust me, they'll suit you. I haven't gone for anything too extravagant."

Heading back into the villa, I couldn't help marvel at how much light there was, and how airy it was too. It was well built and well maintained. Each room was brightly coloured but not in an overwhelming way. The word I would use would be pleasant. The furniture in each room was top quality, probably some of the best money could buy. I had no idea who Lady Cecilie had been, but if Leliana had helped keep the villa updated, then she'd had exquisite taste.

As for the clothes purchased for me, I couldn't complain. Quite frankly, they were clean, didn't smell and had at least a little colour. I was used to wearing rather drab, dreary colours, though that came from my time either farming or fighting. You don't wear bright colours or nice clothing while doing that. Leliana picked out a combination for me to wear, as I admittedly didn't have a clue. The trousers were a little tighter than I liked, though I didn't mind the shirt so much, as it accentuated certain features. The shoes were certainly more comfortable than the armoured boots I was used to wearing.

Leliana laughed when I walked out and presented myself. Once it died down, she apologised. "I'm sorry, Uhtred. As I said, you're either in your armour or… Just nothing like that. It will take a little time getting used to. But don't worry, you are still very handsome. And the top does the job I wanted."

"Which is?"

"Well, show off those arms of yours to begin with." She stepped forward and stroked my beard. "Would you like me to trim that?"

"Do you want me to? I don't mind either way."

I quickly undressed and found myself seated in one of the many fine looking, comfortable chairs I'd seen. My beard was washed first before she expertly trimmed that and my hair, cutting off a good couple of inches, particularly from my chin region. Grabbing a mirror, she showed me the result of her work. I was impressed. My beard was far shorter, but even I'd admit that I looked more refined. Grabbing some oils, she then washed my beard and hair. I could smell various scents but I wasn't about to complain. It was better than smelling of blood, sweat and mud.

I'm not exactly sure why, but doing something as simple as that appeared to get to Leliana, as she was soon sitting on my lap and a make out session ensued. But we didn't exactly have privacy, so controlled ourselves for the time being.

The meal that evening left me thinking that, if I wasn't careful, I was going to get fat. Much of the food was rich and tasty, and I'd quickly discovered in my few days in Orlais that I had quite the sweet tooth. The villa had a wine collection that probably rivalled anything in Ferelden, at least, Leliana and I opening at least a couple of bottles during the meal. I always felt guilty watching servants observe us eating, and a simple look towards Leliana led to a smile of understanding, a kiss on my cheek, and an invitation for all of them to join us.

We ended the evening on the patio overlooking the garden, sharing another bottle of wine, simply enjoying each other's company, wine glass in my left hand, wine glass in her right, holding each other's hand otherwise. Servants lit oil lamps behind us once the sun had set, listening to the nightlife surrounding the villa. Nothing more than a bunch of insects but they added to the ambience. In the distance, we could see the faint light given off by Val Royeaux. Servants continued to scurry around until Leliana finally dismissed them a little later, telling them to rest and relax for the rest of the evening, and not to worry about anything until we were up and about the next morning.

Heading to bed that night, we could finally just take our time with each other, not having to worry about darkspawn or anything else. For the next however many months, we only had each other. I took great delight in undressing Leliana, any piece of bare skin not remaining untouched for long. Considering my clothes were new, I was also undressed carefully, Leliana then falling to her knees in front of me. I had to stop her after five minutes otherwise things would have ended very quickly.

Lifting her up and placing her on the bed, I then spent a long time with my face between her legs, bringing her to the brink once, twice then three times, before she practically screamed at me to finally get her off. Figuring we could get off together, I lay down and she straddled me. I loved watching as she lowered herself down, the smile on her face heart-warming and erotic all at once. And the face of utter bliss she returned as she finally had an orgasm was more than enough to finish me too.

We ended the night simply cuddling together under the covers.

Each day after the next passed in absolute relaxation. I thought I'd have been bored within a week, but Leliana always found us something to do. Many days we'd mount our horses and ride the Heartlands, heading north, south, east or west, depending on whatever she thought of. We'd find ourselves in the smallest towns or villages, perhaps enjoying lunch or dinner at an inn. Sometimes we'd arrive at an orchard or a vineyard, and the owner may have produce for sale. We'd sometimes return to the villa with food or drink to be shared with the servants, who appreciated the gesture.

The weather continued to be fantastic, so on occasion I'd row us out on the lake, where I might do a spot of fishing while Leliana read a book, or we'd lie back together and just enjoy the warmth of the sun on our faces. Once or twice we tried making love on the boat, but considering it was rather small, we almost ended up in the water, so figured we should keep the lovemaking to dry land… unless we were on a bigger boat.

It was at least two months after our arrival, though who keeps track of time when you're relaxing, when we were lying on the beach one afternoon, having just enjoyed another swim and now letting the sun dry us off. My eyes were all over her, of course. She was very distracting. She was wearing a type of glasses that apparently helped keep the sun out of her eyes, reading a book, though I could see her looking at me at the same time. She finally put the book to her side and turned to look at me.

"Uhtred, we have to talk."

"Nothing good has ever come from those few words." She took off her glasses and I could see she was being serious. So I shuffled closer to her. "Okay, what do we have to talk about?" I asked softly.

"Do you want children?" she asked bluntly. In fact, it was so blunt, I know my mouth opened and closed a few times. "I just need to know before this gets serious."

"It's not already?" I asked, ensuring my tone wasn't jokey.

"You're here with me now. And I know you'd like to marry in the end. But I ask for a reason. I know your wife was with child when she passed. I remember that conversation with Morrigan at Redcliffe Castle." She grabbed my hand for emphasis. "I just need to know."

"I can only assume you ask for a reason."

"Have you ever wondered how I've not fallen pregnant in all the time we've been together? Let's be honest, Uhtred. We've had a lot of sex." I couldn't help smile as a million pleasant memories came flooding back. "That's what I mean."

"Aedan told me that women can take potions that can prevent pregnancy. He told me that once I was involved with Alexandra and we started having sex and, naturally, having her fall pregnant before marriage would have caused… embarrassment to the family."

"While that is true for many women, have you ever seen me drink one?"

"I figured it was something you would do in privacy."

The deep breath told me she was about to share something private. Something upsetting. Something that hurt deeply. "Uhtred, I cannot have children. Do you remember how Marjolaine had me arrested and tortured?" I nodded. "What was done to me while in prison… It left me incapable of bearing a child. I have been to many healers since my escape, and all have told me the same thing. The damage done is irreparable and cannot be healed by magic." She met my eyes and I lifted a hand to dry her cheeks. "So I ask you seriously. Do you still want to be with me?"

"Today, tomorrow and forever."

"Are you sure? After today, I won't mention it again. But…"

I leaned forward to kiss her. A gentle one on the lips that would signal reassurance. "Having a child isn't the be all and end all of a relationship, Leliana. If it is only me and you, then it is only me and you. We'll grow old together doing whatever we want."

Another deep, controlling breath. "Okay."

I hesitated before asking the only question on my mind. "Leliana, did you want children?"

"I'm not sure. The life I was leading would never have led to the opportunity. It was far too dangerous. When I was a sister in Lothering, I was expected to remain chaste and virtuous. It was only when I met you that I started to think of the possibility that you might want to have a family in the end. But there's never been the right time." She paused, before adding, "That's a lie. I can't lie to you. I was afraid."

"Why were you afraid?"

"I was afraid you would think me defective. And that you would want a woman who would provide you with a family. That is the only reason I was ever jealous of Solona. She was young and certainly capable of providing you with children."

I couldn't help the slight chuckle. "That's assuming she wanted children! Not every woman wants or needs to bear a child. I think the only women expected to have children are those who are queen or the wives of nobility, as they are required to provide an heir. Harsh but true. As for me, I don't require an heir. Don't expect an heir. It is not the deciding factor of any relationship."

"I can only assume that, since your brother didn't die, the ritual worked and you don't have a little Uhtred out there somewhere."

"Hmmm. I do wonder if Aedan will ever try and find her." I shrugged. "Not for me to worry. I was only ever the back up. I didn't think the ritual she had with him would have failed."

"Does that disappoint you?"

Now I laughed. "Of course not! If she carried my child, Aedan would be dead."

"I just mean…"

I turned and pulled her close to me. "Leliana, trust me. I have barely given Morrigan a thought since she disappeared from Fort Drakon. I knew immediately that I wasn't going to be a father as Aedan survived. And I haven't given fatherhood a thought since. I enjoy what we share now. That's all I want."

I hoped I put her mind at rest, though I made sure I held her close that night. We eventually made love, as always, and I think that pretty much sealed the deal between us. I don't like tempting fate, but unless the worst were to happen, I would be with Leliana until my dying breath.

After getting that weight off her shoulders, realising she must have been carrying it around for months, Leliana finally relaxed completely. She had nothing to worry about. No worries about an assassination attempt. No worries about darkspawn or other enemies. She didn't even have to worry about the Chantry. She didn't even have to worry about me. All I did was spend most of my time making her smile or laugh. Not because I had to. Because I wanted to. And her accent still drove me nuts, even after all this time. Sometimes she'd accentuate it on purpose, knowing it would get the required reaction.

Surprisingly, in the time we'd been at the villa, we still hadn't journeyed to Val Royeaux. I wasn't worried about going, but I knew Leliana loved the city, so I did wonder why. When I asked her one night over dinner, she smiled at me and said she had no reason to go there. Everything she wanted was at the villa. Then I asked a very stupid question.

"But I thought you liked shopping?"

Gods, kill me now. The rest of that evening, she babbled about what we, meaning she, could buy. That pretty much decided it. And, knowing she was definitely going to buy a few things, she organised with Gerard to have the carriage and horses prepared for the journey. I had no idea there was a carriage!

I'll say this now. Val Royeaux is the greatest city in Thedas. If not the greatest, the most architecturally stunning. It was absolutely beautiful. The wealth on display was almost eye-watering. I felt completely out of place, even if dressed slightly more Orlesian than Fereldan, though all I had to do was open my mouth and I'd get the occasional look of disdain. I didn't particularly care, and Leliana would simply glare daggers and the matter was resolved.

If you're wondering what Leliana bought, I'll say one word. Shoes. By the Nine Divines, I had no idea there could be so many shops that sold shoes. And how many million different varieties did a woman need? I only need one or two pairs at most. A pair for the house. A pair for the garden. If I'm on the road, I wear boots. By the time we left Val Royeaux the next day, the carriage was packed with boxes of shoes and various other things she bought. One or two things might have been bought for my benefit. I think that was as thank you for following her around the city for pretty much two days.

I was given an extra treat that night as Leliana made me sit on the bed as she disappeared with all her things. She returned a little later with her hair done up in a way I'd never seen before, a lacey black bra that led little to the imagination, black underwear that probably cost a lot for the small bit of cloth it was, and the pair of knee-high boots she'd bought long ago in Orzammar.

"What do you think?" she asked.

We both woke up very sore the next morning, looking at each other and bursting into laughter before we got up, dressed and hobbled to the dining room for breakfast. She complained that I'd ruined her, retorting that I was rather sore as well. I showed her my back and she mumbled an apology. I didn't think there's be scars, but it hurt for a couple of days afterwards.

I'll be honest. I was stupidly happy and quite content to remain there with her. But I knew I was fooling myself. I knew some disaster loomed over the horizon and somehow I was going to find myself smack bang in the middle of it. If not me, then Leliana would find herself drawn into one crisis or another. We didn't exactly enjoy each day as if it would be our last together, but we knew the realities of the world and also who we were.

We'd been at the villa for perhaps six months, the weather having turned cold with winter, when our idyllic life was brought to a sudden halt. We were in the library, sitting by one of the numerous fireplaces, trying to keep warm, when Gerard announced a visitor for me. I looked at Leliana, as I was sure I hadn't told a soul where we'd actually be. "I was polite enough to at least let your brother's know where you were," she explained.

The visitor was a messenger, and I knew immediately where he was from. The crest on his uniform told me everything. He handed over a letter, announcing it as a letter from the King of Ferelden. "Aye, I figured as much," I muttered, "Do you require anything?"

"No. I will return to Ferelden immediately. Do you have a message?"

I figured that meant I should read the letter in front of him. I took in the words and couldn't help the sigh. "Tell him I'll be in Denerim within the week."

"Very good, ser."

I handed the letter to Leliana upon re-joining her in the library. She read it once and only asked, "When do you leave?"

"We'll enjoy one last day together tomorrow. I'll leave the day after." I made sure she met my eyes when I added, "I don't want to."

"You have been summoned by the king, who is also your brother. You can't ignore it."

"I know. But I want to."

"It sounds urgent. He'd only summon you if he was desperate."

"What could possibly have gone wrong in the time we're been gone though?"

"You'll find out when you get there." She moved across to sit on my lap, throwing her arms around my neck. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No. I'll travel there, find out what he wants, solve the problem, whatever it happens to be, then head back here. Fingers crossed, I won't be too long."

She seemed happy to stay at the villa for the time being. We spent most of the next day, mixing a lot of love-making with some cuddling, and then some hot and heavy fucking too. Knowing we might be apart for quite a while, I think she was partly making sure I didn't stray. But I'd given my word. I'd be good, and I knew she trusted me at heart anyway. We just really liked the physical intimacy of our relationship. Even after six months at the villa, we made love every night.

Dressing in my armour for the first time in months was a slightly strange experience, and I really didn't like it at first. It was uncomfortable and a little bit tight. Leliana giggled as I struggled, suggesting that I had put on a little bit of weight. Not much, but enough that the definition of certain features of my body had softened.

I knew there'd be hell to pay regarding my crotch as I mounted my horse, Leliana giggling as I made a face. It took a good minute or so for me to be even moderately comfortable. I carried few supplies otherwise, just enough to get me into Ferelden, and I'd just ride hard and fast for Denerim once on the north road.

Leaning down to kiss Leliana, she put all her feelings into it, lasting for a couple of minutes before we finally parted. Reaching down to dry her cheeks, I said, "I love you." Taking something from her pocket, she handed it over to me before repeating the words back to me. I smiled at her one last time before I dug my heels into the flanks of the horse and set off towards the gates. I did turn and look back, returning the wave of hers towards me. By the time I was at the gates, her hand had dropped and she turned back towards the villa. Once outside the gates, I stopped and read the letter. It was very simple, but I would read it each day until I returned.

 _Dearest Uhtred,_

 _I love you more with each passing day. Return to me safe and sound so that we may live the rest of our lives in peace._

 _Yours now and forever,_

 _Leliana_

I placed the letter within my armour, near my heart. After taking a deep sigh, I pointed the horse in the direction of Ferelden, got comfortable, then we took off.

I had no idea what I was riding into.


	52. Chapter 52 - The New Lord

The guard to either side of the gate crossed their weapon in front of me, blocking access to the palace. "Who are you?" one of them asked.

"You don't know who I am?"

"No. Never seen you before," the other one stated.

"I've only been gone a few months," I muttered under my breath. "I'm Uhtred, Aedan's brother. Here, I have this letter of summons," handing the paperwork across.

The first one peered at it closely, left wondering if he was even literate, before he passed it across to his colleague. "Hmmm. Looks official. Who did you say you were again?"

"Uhtred. Uhtred Dragonborn. Brother to Aedan and Fergus Cousland."

"If you're the king's brother, why do you have a different surname?"

"Because I changed it! Look, are you muppets going to let me in or not?"

I wasn't going to fight a pair of idiot guards, but I had travelled armed and armoured. I was sore, tired and already fed up. I'd been dragged away from Leliana for whatever reason, and I'll admit that I missed Orlais already, though that was only because I missed her. The only appreciation of the journey I had is when arriving in Denerim, to see the city was well on the road to recovery.

Before the situation got any worse, I heard laughter behind me, turning to see Arl Eamon approach the gates. I felt the grin form as I walked towards him. "Eamon!" I exclaimed, hand outstretched.

He grabbed my hand before we embraced. "Good to see you, Dragonborn."

Stepping back, I had to ask, "You're calling me that too?"

"I think everyone calls you that now. I take it you're answering the kings summons?"

"Begrudgingly."

"Come, we'll walk and talk. Don't mind these two. They're just doing their jobs. The safety of the king and queen is paramount after events of the past eighteen months."

The courtyard must have been scrubbed clean for weeks on end, as there was little sign of the blood that had been spilled. Inside, much of the repair work had been completed, and though I'd only seen the palace once before the battle, I think it looked even better than before. Certainly brighter and the smell was certainly far more pleasant than last time.

"I guess you're wondering why you're here?" Eamon asked as we entered the Great Hall.

"You guess right. What's going on?"

"I'll let Aedan explain most of it but there's trouble up north, and we're not sure how bad it's going to get."

"Up north where?"

"Amaranthine."

"Who?"

"Probably not who you think. No, it's the darkspawn again. The Blight is over, that's a guarantee. But there's something strange going on. As I said, I'll let Aedan explain."

The throne at the end of the hall lay empty, Eamon leading us down a hallway towards a doorway that opened up into a large library and study. In the middle was an enormous table, covered in all manner of paperwork, but what I did see was a map. Standing over the map was Aedan, Anora and Alistair. Their conversation stopped upon my appearance, the three of them stepping forward. All three of them had no problem embracing me, and I received plenty of questions about what I'd been up to. I kept details to a minimum.

"But you're still with Leliana, right?" Alistair wondered.

"Of course. She's still at the villa. I said I'd journey here, see what the problem is, then head back once whatever I'm needed for is over."

The three shared a glance before gesturing towards the map. "We should explain," Aedan stated, the five of us, including Eamon, gathering around the map, which was of Amaranthine only. "I'll put it simply, brother. The darkspawn haven't disappeared just yet."

"Why not?"

Aedan looked at Alistair. "We've been at Vigil's Keep for some time now and we've discovered a new type of darkspawn. It's different."

"How so?"

Another glance around the table. "Well, it talks. Calls itself 'the Architect," Alistair said.

"So why am I here?"

"Two reasons," Aedan replied, "One, the city of Amaranthine needs help. Alistair and the Grey Wardens have enough on their plate regarding the darkspawn than to worry about looking after the city too. So I want you to go in there and start training up a small army as protection. The Grey Wardens will assist when they can. And, two, Eamon will be going with you to help administer the town. Only temporarily as we still need him here, but he'll help out to begin with."

"Hang on, I'm only here temporarily. I'm not staying," I stated adamantly.

"It's just a temporary measure. Alistair and the Wardens did their best to get Vigil's Keep up to scratch, and also help the city, but it's simply too much. Alistair is a Warden-Commander, not an arl. He needs help, and I needed someone I could trust in place. Fergus is already teryn. Eamon is Chancellor. So that left you."

"Despite the fact I was in Orlais, living quite happily with Leliana."

The three shared a glance. "You're not happy about it, I take it?"

"Honestly, no I'm not. But I was summoned by the king, who also happens to be my brother, and that can't be ignored. So, I'll help how I can, but I will hold you to your word that this is only a temporary assignment. I plan on returning to Leliana sooner rather than later."

"It sounds serious," Anora suggested.

"It is. I wasn't planning on asking for her hand just yet, but we had discussed such things. We were planning for the future, wondering where we might go next."

"Okay, if you can help us with the darkspawn matter too, then hopefully we'll have this solved in no time at all," Alistair offered, "Once the darkspawn issue is solved, I could probably handle the city at the same time. Does that sound fair?"

It did, so we shook hands on the deal.

We enjoyed a small banquet that night, just the royal couple, Alistair, Eamon and myself. I did ask a few questions about what had happened in Ferelden since I'd left. Rebuilding work across Denerim carried on at breakneck speed. The destruction allowed for some re-planning of the city, in particular the elimination of slum areas. I asked if that included the alienage, but Aedan and Anora both admitted that getting rid of it would probably lead to riots. But that hadn't stopped him elevating the _hahren_ to an advisory position. That alone put many noses out of joint but increased their popularity amongst the elves at least.

The next morning, Alistair, Eamon and myself mounted up and headed out. Alistair explained that, for all intents and purposes, I would be Arl of Amaranthine. Temporarily, but that I should ready myself for the role. Thankfully, that was another reason why Eamon was with us, as he would be at my side as an advisor, ready to give advice when needed.

We headed to Vigil's Keep first, where I could see and hear what the Grey Wardens had been up to since I'd left. Word has obviously been sent from scouts of our arrival, as there was a welcoming committee for us. I recognised Neria, Lyna and Brosca immediately. Solona made a beeline straight for me, and I soon found myself wrapped in what was pretty much a bear hug.

"I think someone has missed me," I suggested, just holding her tightly in return.

"I know what I said, but I can still miss my friend." She took a half step back and almost blushed. "It's been quite a while, Uhtred. You look…"

"Fat. He looks fat." That voice was of Ohgren. And it wasn't terribly surprising to see he was also dressed as a Grey Warden. "I think he's had too much easy living in Orlais. That about right?"

"I miss the food already, that's for sure."

"How is Leliana?" Brosca wondered.

"She's well. No doubt keeping herself busy at the villa, wondering when I'll be back. And before any of you wonder, no, I wasn't bored, and neither was she. It was nice not waking up in a tent each morning, wondering how much blood I'd be covered in by the end of the day. A warm villa, a comfortable bed and, the most important thing, peace and quiet."

"Well, prepare to be disappointed, Uhtred. The darkspawn are still around, and still a menace," Alistair said, "But before that, you recognise those who worked with us and the king." He gestured as others stepped forward, "The human mage is Anders. The dwarf is Sigrun. The elven mage is Velanna. You know Ohgren. The human-ish male is Justice. Don't ask, long story. And the one on the end is Nathaniel."

"That's Nathaniel Howe, by the way," he added.

I looked at him before turning my attention completely on Alistair. "Did I hear him correctly?"

"You did. And I know who you are too," Nathaniel stated, obviously taunting me.

Now I looked at him. Not a glare. But I let him know I wouldn't be intimidated. I did the intimidating. "You do? You aware of my gift?" He nodded. "And you know what my brother and I did?"

"It was all the talk of Amaranthine once word reached here. The Grey Wardens who murdered my father then stole our lands."

I laughed. I admit it. I laughed in his face. "You really think it was that simple? Do you have any idea what your father did to us in return? He got off lightly. If I'd had my choice, I'd have dragged his hacked, chopped up corpse through Denerim by horseback, before pitching it into a shallow grave then lighting it on fire."

Howe stepped forward. "You dare?"

"While nothing would give me greater pleasure than putting you on your backside, I actually have no quarrel with any other Howe, if any others than yourself remain alive. I have no doubt you didn't know what he had planned, but perhaps no idea what he was truly capable of. You're either stupid, naïve or both. If it makes you feel any better, call me a murderer. But remember one thing. Justice was delivered. Your father committed atrocities across Denerim, and by all accounts, across Highever and Amaranthine too. Your father was far from innocent."

"He still didn't…"

Alistair stepped in between us, actually pushing up back. "Okay, I think that's enough for now. We need to work together in the end. Right?"

I met Howe's eyes and, after a brief pause, he nodded. I returned the gesture. "We're in this together," I added, "The darkspawn are all matter in the end."

Alistair led the way into the Keep, gesturing and explaining what he'd been up to since their first arrival. For someone who didn't want to take command, he'd sure taken to it like a duck to water. He was cheerfully greeted by everyone we passed, and it was obvious that his relationship with Brosca wasn't a secret, as they walked hand in hand and no-one cared at all.

Inside the Keep, Alistair escorted me into what he'd turned into his office. His desk was cluttered with everything. A sword and dagger. Mounds of paperwork, which he spent a couple of minutes rifling through before finding a map. He swept everything off onto the floor and he started to explain.

"So, if you're wondering, we've been quite busy over the past six months or so. When our group first got here, the Keep was under attack by darkspawn. The few Grey Wardens who'd ended up here were dead or dying. Only one managed to survive. Good man, though his fighting days are now behind him.

We've patrolled the surrounding area if we hear the mere mention of darkspawn. We've found a dwarven thaig, name of Kal'Hirol. That's where we found Sigrun. It was there that we had our first run-in with a talking darkspawn."

"There's more than one?"

"Yes. He called himself 'The First'. And he was an unbelievable twat. At least three times I thought we had him. And I didn't want to kill him. I wanted to interrogate him. Each time, he slipped through our grasp, though we got him in the end. The bastard just wouldn't allow himself to be caught. But that wasn't the worst of it." He actually shuddered. "Broodmothers, Uhtred. Three of them, in some sort of pit."

"You kill them?"

"Oh, most definitely. Dropped some sort of massive container on them. Squashed them."

"You tell the dwarves? They like to know about lost thaigs."

"We've already sent word to Orzammar. I added that they should let us solve the darkspawn problem around here before attempting an expedition."

"I assume there's more if I've been summoned here?"

Alistair just grinned. "That's just the start. We've been busy." He pointed at another part of the map. "Called the Wending Wood. Through it runs a road called the Pilgrim's Path. When we're at peace, trade flows freely. Without it, merchants have to take a circuitous route around the north. It's where we found Velanna, and more evidence of darkspawn activity."

"Were they causing problems with caravans?"

Alistair was immediately uncomfortable. "Ah, it was actually Velanna being a nuisance. It's a very long story, and I wouldn't try and approach her to ask for an explanation. She is a ball of hate and fury. But she's a good Warden, so I let her get on with it. Anyway, we found a mine and that is where we had our first run in with the Architect. An educated, speaking darkspawn. I don't know if we should be horrified, scared or actually try and communicate.

Thing is, he didn't kill us. He kidnapped us. We managed to escape, of course, and fought our way out of the mine. You'd have liked that part of it as we had to fight dragons."

"Anything else?"

"Just one more thing. We learned of a Grey Warden named Kristoff, who was absent from the Keep upon our arrival. We tried to track him down and, well, long story short, we ended up with Justice, who is some sort of spirit trapped in Kristoff's… corpse."

"Thought he looked like shit."

Alistair chuckled. "Remember the Fade?"

I groaned. "How could I forget? If I can go the rest of my life without entering it again, I'll be happy. But I assume you were there once again?"

"Another long story that someone else can tell you. Basically, the village of Blackmarsh is now free of demons, though the Veil is still thin there. Any idea of repopulating the area is a no-go. Why anyone chose to live there anyway boggles the mind. It's not the nicest of areas."

"Okay, so you've been busy. But why am I here? Sounds like you're handling it all rather well."

"Thanks, but I need to focus on Warden matters. The local populace keeps bothering me to deal with their problems. I just don't have the time, but there's no-one around I can appoint to deal with it. So I asked Aedan, and I assume he then asked you. I didn't think he'd actually ask you to return, in all honesty."

"Admittedly, it has been a rather lazy six months."

"And Leliana is well?"

"Of course."

"Any wedding bells on the horizon?"

"No. Or, at least, not yet."

"I'm surprised you're not bored."

"We found enough things to keep us occupied." I held up a hand to stop the joke I could see forming. "And not what you're thinking. The region of Orlais we were living in was spectacular. Makes Ferelden look positively dreary. We spent a lot of time exploring."

"Would you like some company to Amaranthine? The people at least recognise me. I can introduce you to the local dignitaries."

"Sure, why not."

The road between Vigil's Keep and Amaranthine itself was clear and patrolled by both Wardens and the town guard. Everyone recognised Alistair, while even Eamon received a cheery wave or shout of a hello. No-one recognised me, though I figure assumptions were already being made, noticing the pointed fingers in my direction and whispers as we passed by.

Amaranthine was like many town and cities I'd seen across both Thedas and Skyrim. Sturdy city walls, capable of keeping out everything except the worst of enemies. There were farms spread far and wide across fields outside the walls, no doubt helping keep the city fed, with the rest probably sent across Ferelden in trade. Dismounting and leaving our horses at the only stables I could see, we were stopped upon entering by one of the guardsmen.

"Who is this, Warden?" he asked of Alistair.

"This is Uhtred, who'll be taking temporary charge of the city and its defences. Uhtred, this is Aidan, Constable of the town guard. I think he's the most senior officer remaining. Oh, that's Aidan with an 'i'."

I shook the offered hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"You too, ser." He looked to my side. "And I'll always recognise Arl Eamon. Are you well, ser? What brings you to Amaranthine?"

After shaking hands, Eamon replied, "I'm here to assist Uhtred. Amaranthine needs a personal touch. We've been sent here by King Aedan himself."

"I had no idea the king himself was taking such an interest in this arling, particularly after what happened."

"It's precisely because of what happened as to why he is showing an interest. He wants to show the people of this arling that they will not suffer due to the actions of Rendon Howe."

"If I may ask, how are you to help us, Uhtred?" Aidan askes.

"I'm not sure yet, but I have a few ideas forming. First thing is to assess your defences, as I'm sure Alistair has kept you informed of the situation outside the borders of the city. After that, I want to ensure that trade continues to flow, while I will also make myself available to hear any petitioners, as I'm aware Alistair hasn't really had any time to listen to them."

"Once you're settled, I wouldn't mind taking a moment or two of your time too."

"Of course. My door will always be open."

"Very well, that's good to know. But I won't keep you too long."

Walking through the town gates, I was a little surprised Amaranthine wasn't as large as I expected, particularly in relation to the size of the walls that surrounded it. There was no castle or palace for me to reside in. Instead, the walls were joined by a series of towers. In one of those would I find my residence. A cursory exploration suggested my life would be different to Orlais, but I couldn't complain. It would be dry, warm and I'd have some privacy. My bedroom was at the top of the tower, with my personal office the floor below. I think Alistair had obviously been preparing for my arrival, as most of the furniture appeared to be new.

"I'm just thinking, actually. Whatever happened to Howe's residence?" I asked.

Alistair actually looked embarrassed as he replied. "Um, that's where I am. Vigil's Keep was the seat of the Howe family. He did have another residence closer to the city itself, but… um…"

I laughed as I asked, "He had it torn down?"

"If he'd been present, I think he'd have pissed on the rubble."

"Well, no point asking if I could reside in that instead. That explains while I'll be living in a tower."

"Trust me, Vigil's Keep is no picnic. Luckily I'm already used to it, and living in a fortress isn't so bad. It's just a fixer-upper. You'll find you probably won't spend much time here anyway, with luck."

I was shown the local sights, including a couple of taverns and the local Chantry, but all in all, it was a city by name but not in size. Alistair eventually disappeared by sunset, leaving Eamon and I in the tower, trawling through paperwork. As it was already late, we worked for no longer than half an hour before we headed to one of the taverns. Eamon was again recognisable but word had obviously spread of my description, but more importantly, who I was, as I was soon inundated with questions. Eventually Eamon politely told everyone to piss off and that we would be available to speak to in the morning.

"This is just the start, Uhtred," Eamon muttered after leaving the tavern later that evening.

The next morning, we got to work. The first thing I was concerned about was defence. Eamon and I checked the list of guards and found there were only thirty in total. That certainly wasn't enough to hold off a horde of darkspawn, so I suggested we try and recruit anyone who'd fought with the army as reservists. Eamon thought that was a good idea, so I had notices written up, requesting anyone with military experience to sign up. Within a week, I had twenty people offer their services, though I had to explain it was only a reserve role, but that their fighting skill would come in handy if the worst happened. I kept the notices up and had word spread across the arling.

No city can run if coin isn't flowing. I had no real idea about taxation and finance, ever thankful that Eamon was there to help. The first thing he did suggest, though, was that I should hire an assistant or two, and certainly someone with a knowledge of finances. Once we had someone who could pick apart the taxation system of Ferelden, we realised that Amaranthine made quite a bit of coin, thanks to the flow of trade through its harbour, and a number of nearby mines that brought plenty of natural resources through it. Amaranthine wasn't rich but there was enough coin that at least a few of my plans might come to fruition.

The most important feature of my temporary rule, I thought, was to make myself visible. I often walked the city walls or wandered the paths of the city itself. I had to get out of the office most of the time, simply due to feeling restless, amazed at how I could spend all day lazing with Leliana at the villa, but an hour in the office would drive me insane.

Two weeks into my 'rule', I had my first day in court. We couldn't conduct all matters of state in my office, so Eamon finally commandeered a building along the northern wall, and had spent a week turning it into a function room. There was a throne in there, which left me in fits of giggles upon seeing it. Some decoration was added, a couple of paintings and banners, but it was clearly a hodgepodge of a job. But it would do as a temporary solution.

"So who or what are we doing today?"

"The lords and ladies of Amaranthine have been summoned to offer their oath of fealty."

"To me? Even though I'm only here temporarily?"

"You are still arl until a more permanent solution is found. Time to get used to it, Uhtred."

"Consider me like Alistair and the throne. I didn't ask for it. And I definitely didn't want it."

There were more nobles than I expected, and while there was the usual fawning, I also heard no end of complaints, baseless accusations, while it was obvious my arrival was also very unpopular. I don't think Rendon Howe had been a popular man, but he was the man they had sworn their oath to. And it was well established that Aedan and I had been the one to end his rule.

After chatting politely with most of the nobles, enjoying a glass of wine and some nibbles, listening to the inane ramblings of some and one or two interesting conversations of others, they all lined up and, without hesitation, swore their oaths to me though I had asked they add an oath to the king. While it generally came naturally to most people, I wanted to hear the words, almost as reassurance. Once they'd all left, I think I complained to Eamon for around an hour about the lot of them. At least I left him laughing by the end.

Two weeks after that, I held my first true day at court. I thought it would be citizens petitioning me for help. Instead, it was something completely unexpected. I would sit in my chair and listen to Eamon, who would stand alongside me and explain who was before me and the decisions I could make. It was then that I understood what I was actually doing.

"I'm judging these people?"

"Yes, you are, Uhtred."

"I had no idea."

"This might be one of the more unpleasant aspects of the job. But it is also important as the decision you make will reflect on your rule. Will you be a just ruler? A tyrant? Or a pushover? Make each decision wisely, Uhtred."

"I thought Alistair would do this?"

"He is Warden-Commander, not the arl. This is what an arl does."

I think I muttered something like 'He got off easy then'. Eamon chuckled to himself before we both shut up, as the first man was led in, his arms and legs manacled. "Is that really necessary?" I whispered to Eamon. He just nodded.

"This man, Alec Shepard, was arrested for theft from the crown, Lord Uhtred." I'd already asked that, if he insisted on using a title, to call me that rather than anything else. "Stealing from the crown is punishable by death. Theft from anyone else is punishable by flogging. More importantly, he has already admitted his guilt."

"I'll hear what the defendant has to say."

He was obviously very nervous. "I took them, Lord Uhtred. But it was to feed my family. We were left starving after the civil war and the Blight. What else was I to do? Watch my little ones slowly die?"

"What is your occupation, Alec?"

"I'm a sheepherder, my lord."

"Do you know how to fight?"

"A little, my lord."

"Eamon, I will not have a man executed nor flogged if he's simply trying to keep his family alive. However, he must also pay for his crimes. Therefore, he will repay his debt by serving his country. Conscript him into the army as at least he will be paid and he can support his family that way."

Eamon didn't question the decision, merely repeating it, though in fewer words. Alec was utterly relieved, thanking me profusely for his life, as he was led away.

The next person led in front of me was a surprise. "This is Danella Smith. She was a soldier based at Vigil's Keep."

"But not a Warden?"

"No."

"Is that why I'm judging her?"

"Yes. If she was a Warden, this matter would already have been resolved by the Warden-Commander."

"What is her crime?"

"Desertion. As you know, such a crime is punishable by execution, my lord."

"I will hear the defendant."

"I admit deserting, my lord. But I only did so after my CO repeatedly denied my requests to ensure my family was okay. After the darkspawn attack on Vigil's Keep, I knew they were spreading across Amaranthine, so I just had to make sure they were okay. That's all I wanted, but after continuous denials, I feel I had no choice."

"And are they okay?"

"I don't know. I never made it home. I was caught before I could get there."

"Eamon, we have many farms across the region. How many are under threat of darkspawn attack?"

"Nearly all of them are, my lord. We protect those we can, but our forces are already spread thin."

"How many would be willing to come into Amaranthine if offered a chance of safety?"

"Many are unwilling to leave their homes, simply because they worry about what will happen while they are gone."

"Hmmm. To lose your home or to lose your life. I didn't think it would be such a difficult choice."

"To some people, their home is everything. To lose that might as well be death."

I thought about the decision I had to make. I could understand the reasons behind deserting, but I knew all about the army. They took such matters very seriously. But I wasn't part of the army, so I could be generous. "Danella, I sentence you to imprisonment for your crime, length to be decided at a later date, though I will take into account your repeated requests and the reason why. However, give the details of where your family is to one of my assistants and I will send a search party to your farm. I will not force them to leave. If they come willingly, I'll have word sent to you. But if they don't want to come, I cannot force them."

"Yes, my lord. Thank you."

As she was led out, a pair of nobles were led in, and the pair were already bickering about whatever their dispute was about. I glanced at Eamon and rolled my eyes. He looked away and kept a straight face, far more experienced with these sort of matters. Eamon cleared his throat to shut the pair of them up before he explained.

"Both makes claims against the other. Lady Liza claims that land belonging to Ser Derren was promised to her by Rendon Howe, apparently for her support during the civil war."

I burst into laughter. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, my lord. Of course, Ser Derren flatly denies every agreeing to this, and counter-claims that Lady Liza is involved in numerous conspiracies against the crown, and even against you, my lord."

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my thighs, looking directly at Lady Liza. "You seriously think I'm going to award you land, promised to you by one traitor, in support of another traitor. Are you naturally stupid or did you take classes?"

"Whether Rendon Howe was a traitor or not, the agreement is still valid."

I blew up, stood up and damn near strode forward and slapped her. "No, it fucking well isn't valid! Be glad I don't have you hauled off in chains right now for your support of that man and anyone who fought against the rightful king!"

"Your decision, my lord?" Eamon asked, hearing a tone of amusement.

"The agreement is null and void. Ser Derren keeps his land. And if I get wind of any involvement of Lady Liza in any sort of conspiracy against this arling or the crown, rest assured she will learn who the Dragonborn is. You're both dismissed."

I sat down and ordered the steward hold the next person until I'd calmed down. Eamon poured and offered a glass of something, happy it was a spot of liquor. That helped take the edge off. "I'd ask for your opinion. Eamon, but I can only imagine yours is the same as mine."

"You would be correct, my lord. Shall I ask for the next person to be judge brought in?"

"Sure, why not…"

A large brute of a man was brought in. He was uncooperative, as although manacled at wrists and ankles, he still tried to fight the two men escorting him. I wanted to give him a slap myself, but stayed where I was sat. For now.

"This is Ser Temmerly. He is accused of murder, my lord."

"Of who?"

"Ser Tamra. You met her when the nobles swore their oaths. She also informed me of the conspiracy against us, the Grey Wardens and also the crown itself."

"I will hear what the defendant has to say."

He looked down at me with undisguised disdain. I found it quite amusing. "You ain't got nothing on me."

"Apart from you being arrested while covered in blood, in the vicinity of the murder," Eamon retorted.

"Circumstantial. No murder weapon was found on me. I'm clean."

I heard Eamon sigh. "He is right, my lord. An investigation was started but no proof of guilt has been found yet."

"Yet," I replied, "But there is a chance the investigation could prove something in the end, correct?"

"It's possible, my lord."

"Very well. Ser Tammerly, while evidence might be circumstantial, there is no smoke without fire. Until the investigation into the murder of Ser Tamra is complete, you will be imprisoned. I'll make sure the guards don't lose the key."

He didn't like that, yelling all manner of obscenities as he was hauled away. There were a couple of threats against me, which I didn't take too personally. What was he going to do from a jail cell? Eamon announced that was it for the time being, which I almost kissed him for. Instead, we headed back to the tower, where even more work waited for us. I'd been in the role for some time, and while it wasn't exactly the most exciting job in the world, I did at least feel I was making a difference.

But the concern was still the darkspawn.


	53. Chapter 53 - Battle of Amaranthine

I had sixty in total to work with. Thirty town guard, who had different levels of training. Some were right lazy bastards, and though I'd loved to have replaced them, I simply didn't have the bodies. So I had to rely on threats and intimidation to get them to co-operate. It didn't take much for all thirty to shape up. I also had thirty volunteers in the end, all of whom had served with the army at one time or another, many veterans of what was now called the Fifth Blight. The Blight may officially be over, but Alistair continued to send in reports of darkspawn activity throughout the arling. I was doing my best to prepare the city for what felt like an inevitable attack.

So I called in a few favours, sending a letter to my brother, asking for defensive supplies. I asked for a pair of ballista, that I could at least situate by the main gate, and even a couple of catapults and trebuchets. Eamon had a good chuckle at the latter requests, wondering where we'd even put them. I didn't care. If it was only the sixty guards and myself, I wanted anything I could lay my hands on.

I set up an alert system, situating bells every two hundred and fifty metres along the main road heading away, up to a kilometre. If any of those bells started to ring, that meant the darkspawn were on their way, and anyone outside the walls was to immediately head to the city. I doubt that would give us enough time to prepare defences, but I'd have men on the walls at all times, keeping watch of the surrounding countryside.

Alistair had admitted there was little he could do to assist, as Vigil's Keep was also undermanned. And when he was out searching for darkspawn, there were few defenders remaining. In the end, if the darkspawn headed to Vigil's Keep, the defenders were to carry out a fighting retreat in our direction, and the joining of our forces might win the day. I was sceptical that could work, thinking they'd probably die during their retreat, but it was better than nothing.

Two ballista arrived a week after I'd requested them, along with a letter from Aedan. It was quite simple.

 _Dear brother,_

 _Catapults and trebuchets? Have you lost your bloody mind?!_

 _You can have this pair of ballista. Use that gift of yours otherwise._

 _I'm sure it'll be fine._

 _Yours,_

 _Aedan_

The ballista were put by the main gates. If the gates fell, whatever wanted to enter would find themselves staring down a pair of giant arrows. Other than that, I had to train the guards against fighting darkspawn. Being a Nord, there was only one way of fighting I knew.

Shield wall.

Those who had served in the army understood immediately. We would build a wall of shields at the city gates. First the gates would fall, then we'd fire the ballista. In the confusion that would no doubt follow, we'd quickly assemble a shield wall. I wouldn't have all sixty in the wall. I'd have the thirty volunteers and ten guards. The other twenty would be archers, raining arrows from the city walls. I had no idea if it would work out as planned, but with no Grey Wardens present in the city, we had little choice. Eamon had also brought his armour, stating he'd fight again if necessary.

Despite all the preparations we were making, all remained quiet, at least near the city. I opened the doors to my office once a week for petitioners, listening to their problems. I tried to help where I could, but coin wasn't endless, and I didn't have enough men to patrol the entire arling. I seemed to be continually reassuring people that they would be safe, but my job was the city. The rest of the arling was, to be honest, the responsibility of Alistair, his Wardens and the soldiers attached.

Alistair and I met every week to discuss the situation. We almost fell out more than once due to our ever increasing demands of the other, but we always managed to come to some sort of compromise.

"You're just bored," he stated, a few months into my reign.

"However did you guess?" I retorted sarcastically, "I'm not built to be cooped up in an office all day. I should be on horseback, traversing Thedas, looking for the next battle."

"Apart from the occasional darkspawn, there's not a whole lot of fighting, Uhtred. So unless you know how to swing a hammer, and help rebuild, this is your best option. And I'd guess that you don't really want the darkspawn to attack here."

"Of course not, but it's always best to be prepared."

"We're trying to track down the Architect, and another darkspawn called the Mother, but we're not having much luck. We're trying to draw the darkspawn out but this Architect is smart. He hasn't made too many mistakes. But from reports I've been reading, the darkspawn appear to be fighting among themselves. From what we've learned so far, the Architect is trying to stop the Blights. The Mother is trying to start a new one. We're just caught in the middle."

"So this Architect is an ally?"

"No. Not quite. He's still darkspawn. And we don't know his true intentions."

"Well, let me know if you need any help. I wouldn't mind getting out and fighting myself. You're off having all the fun."

"Fighting darkspawn is fun, he says," Alistair muttered, "Solona asks after you quite often. She's wondering why you don't visit."

"Because I don't trust myself."

"You still have feelings?"

I nodded. "Two reason. Firstly, she'll always be a reminder of Serana. She knows that. Secondly, the sex was fantastic. But I gave my word to Leliana. I don't plan on breaking it."

"Hmmm. Probably best you don't. I think if you did visit, it would only end one way." I chuckled, nodding again. "Brosca talks about you too." I groaned, wondering if we were about to argue. Instead, he just laughed. "Uhtred, seriously, I know what she's like. I know about everything, remember? She was just disappointed you didn't want to do it."

"Because it would have been bloody awkward. You're a good friend, and I'm not having relations with the girlfriend of a good friend, no matter the circumstances."

"What if I wasn't around? Just curious as I know you're serious with Leliana, so whatever you say is a compliment to her."

"Seriously?" His turn to nod. I couldn't help smirk as I said, "I'd ruin her. You don't have to confirm it, but I reckon she has a filthy streak that I'd try and match."

"She's not always like that. When we're alone together, she's… different. Completely different. She's still the confident, knows-what-she-wants Brosca everyone knows, but she has a sensitive side no-one ever sees." He paused, before adding, "And she'd kill me if she ever found out I told anyone."

"Her secret is safe with me."

"So, no visits to Solona then? Not even tempted?" I returned a look that caused him to laugh. "Okay, okay. You're obviously serious about Leliana. It's just, well, a little strange, as you've had your fair share of women since I met you."

"I don't need reminding. The fact she put up with my philandering for so long… Solona, she definitely understood, as we talked about it often. As for the rest, well, Dagna was before we could even be considered together, and you already know about her. Anyone else…"

"Hang on, who else was there?"

"You don't know?" Alistair shook his head. "Well, Ser Cauthrien visited me while Aedan and I were in jail."

Alistair burst into laughter immediately. "Seriously?" I nodded. "I had no idea. Why?"

"I made an impression, and considering I was looking at losing my head, or hanging at the end of the rope, I was allowed one final fling. I'll tell you one thing. Fantastic body. Aedan thought it funny when I asked after her when I returned to Denerim. I'm glad she's okay. To have supported someone like him for so long, she's lucky not to have followed him into exile."

"Anyone else I don't know about?"

"Morrigan."

The jaw dropped wide. "You're shitting me?"

"No."

"But I thought you hated her?"

"I didn't hate her. What happened was not romantic and… Well, it's a long story. But has Aedan explained to you how he's alive?"

"He swore me to secrecy, though I assume you know too?"

"We're probably the only two who know the truth. I doubt he's told Anora. I think he's taking that to the grave."

"So, how or why did you sleep with Morrigan?"

"We didn't sleep. We fucked, in Eamon's office, her bent over the desk. That's all it was. She wanted it, not me." I saw the question forming, so got in before it was asked. "I was the back up in case Aedan didn't agree to the ritual."

"And you agreed to that?"

"I'll admit to some base animal attraction. And when she dropped her clothing to reveal herself, a part of me just couldn't say no. But she also stated that she'd continue to pester me until I agreed. I think she was trying to prove a point. Perhaps have her fun fucking with Aedan and I. I don't think it was anything personal against Leliana, though who really knew her in the end."

"Do you have any idea where she went?"

"No. Discussed it already with Aedan. He doesn't know either."

He just chuckled. "Well, I guess it's time you settled down then, eh?"

"Exactly. I find going to bed rather lonely at the moment."

"Well, I'm sure Solona…"

"No, Alistair!"

He held up both hands defensively. "Okay, okay. Can't blame a man for trying. I'm only looking after the interests of a fellow Warden."

His words did have an impact though, and I visited Vigil's Keep within the next week. My old friends were delighted to see me, and Solona practically draped herself over me nearly all night, her hand or hands always on me. Never in a way to be misinterpreted, but I think if I was to give a signal that I'd be up for it, I'd have found myself dragged to her quarters. But despite her affections, much of our conversation was regarding my life in Orlais with Leliana. Not a hint of jealousy in her tone. In fact, she seemed quite happy for us.

Choosing to stay there the night was the safest option, considering darkspawn still prowled the roads, particularly the evening. Alistair showed me to one of the bedrooms available. I was fast asleep when I was woken by the presence of someone in bed with me. Knowing I hadn't been drunk when I went to bed, and possibly done something I'd regret, I did poke whoever it was beside me.

"It's me," the feminine voice whispered.

"Why are you here?"

"Company. Nothing more. I've just missed your presence next to me. It can get a little lonely sometimes."

I trusted her not to do anything, as much as I trusted myself, so I just went back to sleep. Of course, waking up the next morning was a little awkward as we'd naturally ended up pressed together. I think she was more embarrassed than myself, quickly making her excuses to leave. She had been dressed the entire time, which I'll admit to being relieved about. It was not like our first night together in Haven.

Before leaving that morning, Alistair informed me that the Wardens would continue to search for the darkspawn and, in particular, for the Mother. Aware of her intentions, the Wardens could only go on the front foot and hope to find her.

But, in the end, it was the darkspawn who came towards us. Or, more to the point, directly towards me.

* * *

Amaranthine remained relatively peaceful. The discontent of the peasants had slowly disappeared as trade routes from Denerim, once compromised, now flowed freely. The prospect of starvation, and even famine, slowly but surely receded. There was still the day to day struggle for some people, but I made sure food remained somewhat plentiful and reasonably priced. If need be, emergency reserves would be made available, though I'd only do that in the worst case scenario.

Training of the guard continued and after a couple of months, I believed they would be ready to see of the worst of the darkspawn. A dozen ogres would be too much, but they would be for anyone. But remembering the darkspawn we'd fought during the Blight, I figured the tactics I'd devised, which I'd developed on from just 'a couple of ballista', would keep most of them alive and, more importantly, the city itself intact.

The local population was kept continuously updated of developments. They were aware of the measures taken if or when the darkspawn appeared. Some had already fallen back into the city itself, only venturing back to their farms during the day. Alistair and I tried to ensure patrols passed nearly every farm, but they could only pass by every so often, and the darkspawn were known to appear at a moment's notice. Attacks still occurred, we couldn't stop them completely.

Despite all the positive signs, I still woke up each morning expecting the worst. For the bells to start ringing in the distance. To hear the shouts and screams of the frightened peasants. To see the fires lit along the walls as a sign that horror was coming.

But I'll admit I also wanted it to happen. I hated waiting at the best of times, and I knew the darkspawn were out there, waiting to attack. I wondered why they delayed. Alistair had done everything possible to interrupt whatever the Mother was planning. I figured it was a case of building forces until the Mother believed they couldn't be defeated.

The morning of the attack dawned bright and clear. The city was noisy as usual, the markets full of produce, particularly those down near the harbour, where plenty of fish was always on sale. I wandered the streets of the city for a time, my face now known by all. Everyone was polite, cheerfully greeting me as I passed by. Meeting Eamon above the city gates, we took in the view of the arling. It still didn't feel like home. It never would. It was meant to only be a temporary assignment, though I'd been there a few months by now. Aedan still hadn't sent word of a replacement, despite me writing a letter every two weeks, asking when I would be released. I could just leave if I really wanted to.

At least I heard from Leliana every now and then, though letters were not as frequent as we would have liked. She was still enjoying life at the villa, though was missing me terribly. I tried not to let on that I missed her just as much, though I'm sure she knew. I cherished each letter I received, keeping them on my bedside table, generally reading one of them before I went to sleep. I assume she sprayed some of the perfume she wore on the paper so I could remember her scent.

"Is it just me, or is it a little too quiet?" Eamon asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Huh?"

He returned a small grin before asking the same question. "I'm old enough to know when something is wrong. Listen, Uhtred." So I did, closing my eyes and focusing everything on just listening. I couldn't really hear anything, at least in the distance. I tried blocking out the sounds of the city at the same time. "What do you think?"

"No idea, to be honest. Do you think I should send out a patrol to check?"

"Hmmm. Maybe I'm being overly concerned."

"Caution is advisable considering the enemy. But I don't see anything in the distance to suggest we should be concerned. But I'll stay out of the office today and keep watch. If any of those bells start to ring, we'll be ready."

The day passed without incident and I put Eamon's concern to the back of my mind. However, I knew when to be cautious, so headed back to my office and donned my armour. I always carried a weapon, but made sure I was now prepared for battle, taking my dagger and shield too. I noticed one or two concerned glances as I continued my solitary patrol. When asked by my own guards if I was concerned, I simply told them to keep watch and alert me if anything was out of the ordinary.

It was late afternoon, the sun still providing enough light and warmth to suggest it was going to be a fine evening. Barely a cloud in the sky. The kind of day I'd have loved by the lake, perhaps on the beach with Leliana, occasionally going for a swim, perhaps a row out on the boat, or some fun times rolling on the sand. I felt myself smiling at one of a number of good memories when I heard the sound. That broke the spell immediately as I raced for a nearby tower, bounding up the stairs two or three at a time, quickly finding myself above the city gates, peering into the distance. I couldn't see anything, but there was no missing the ringing of a bell.

"Light the fires!" I called. We didn't have mages, but we had what others called 'quick burning wood'. Once the light caught, the bonfires would have been seen hundreds of metres away, the ground being relatively flat. The smoke alone would have gained the attention of most.

"Who is it?" Eamon asked, hearing him out of breath next to me.

"I can't see anything yet, but it's obvious who it'll be."

"Should we send word to Vigil's Keep?"

"I would, but Alistair won't be there. He's patrolling every day, as is most of his team. We'll wait and see what it is. If it's bad, we'll send a messenger."

I could see figures approaching the city in the distance. Archers were soon positioned to my left and right, ordering them not to fire until we could see who approached. Thankfully they were civilians, but even from my position up high, you couldn't miss the fear on their faces as they practically sprinted towards what they assumed was safety. As they raced by, the peasants who farmed near the city downed tools and made their way behind the walls too. I didn't blame them.

"Eamon, sound the horn. I can't see them yet, but there's no doubt they're out there. Once the horn is blown, everyone has been warned they have ten minutes to get in, otherwise they're stuck out there."

Once the horn was blown, there was no doubt this was now for real.

I thought there would have been more noise below us as the streets were almost full to bursting, but we had prepared everyone as best we could for the worst. I had stewards organising them as best as we could, making use of every available piece of space. It didn't matter what it may have been, the doors would be opened and people would be given shelter, food and water until the worst was over.

"Close the gates!" I ordered once the time limit was reached. I wasn't going to wait a minute longer.

"There!" I heard someone call nearby, glancing to see him pointing ahead.

It took a minute or so until I could make out the figures in the distance. I heard murmurs from people around me, the balls of fear starting to form deep in their stomachs. As for myself, my feelings were split. Disappointment that we were now under attack. Excited by the fact that I finally had a fight!

"Will you be in the wall, my lord?" Eamon asked.

"Of course. You will remain here?"

"I'll keep the men going as ordered, my lord."

We shook hands before I wandered downstairs. My thirty volunteers were all armoured, armed and ready to fight. Some were grizzled veterans, who were probably thrilled at fighting darkspawn again. Others were world-weary veterans who may have seen enough fighting, but would pick up a weapon and fight, simply to protect those they loved. Ten town guard, personally selected by myself as the best on offer, would join us in the shield wall.

The plan was rather simple. The city gates were now closed and barred. It would take the darkspawn quite a while just to break them down. While they tried that, our archers on the wall would try and kill as many as possible.

Of course, that part of the plan was almost ruined by the fact the darkspawn started lobbing things into the city, and fires were soon spreading. We had prepared for that though, so although some buildings started burning, civilians were stepping forward, doing their best to put them out. The darkspawn didn't appear to be firing anything into the walls themselves. It would have been futile as the walls were incredibly thick, capable of standing any sort of bombardment.

Back to the gates, once they fell, the ballista would open fire immediately, assuming that ogres would be the first to enter. They would fire as many large arrows as possible before I would step forward and use my Thu'um, lighting on fire any darkspawn in the way. Once I had used my Thu'um twice, the wall would form, and it would be my hope that we could keep the darkspawn out while waiting for any sort of relieving force. I crossed my fingers that Alistair would hear what was happening.

I could feel the nerves of my soldiers rise with each crash against the gates. There was little we could do inside. The darkspawn would get through eventually. I had selected commanders, splitting the forty into teams of ten, to keep control of each team. I kept myself front and centre, sword and shield already in hand, ready to fight at a moment's notice. I simply watched the gate and waited, keeping calm, controlling my breathing and my heart-rate. I could have gone to sleep I was so relaxed. I'd been through this many times before.

I felt nerves rise once we heard the first crack in the wood, and that seemed to spur the darkspawn on, the crashing increasing in pace, and we could hear the roars and the cries. I raised my sword as a signal. "Hold!" I cried. The ballistae were not to fire until the gates were open. One or two darkspawn could be handled alone. I wanted them to wait until we saw ogres.

"Hold!" I cried again, the gates now starting to splinter, the large beam holding them in place verging on breaking. It would only be a matter of seconds now until they burst open. I could feel the smile almost forming.

I was about to go home.

The gates burst open and I could see the darkspawn. There were… a lot. "Fire!" I yelled, the pair of ballista blasting arrows straight into the crowd of darkspawn. The men had trained long and hard at this, and had their machines reloaded in a matter of seconds. I ordered them to fire a second time, and took great delight in watching darkspawn be skewered. Blood flowed as limbs were torn from bodies, others left with enormous puncture wounds.

Now it was time to unleash my own power. Bodies littered the archway, though it wouldn't be long until the darkspawn were through, and in vast numbers. I locked eyes on a hurlock and smiled at it, before looking at a point in the distance, ensuring maximum effect.

"YOL… TOOR… SHUL!"

After lighting even more darkspawn on fire, I needed to create a killing field, and enough space for the wall to form.

"FUS… RO… DAH!"

Bodies of dead and dying darkspawn were sent flying backwards into the crowd behind them. As soon as the archway around the gates was clear, the man flooded forward to form the shield wall. "Remember men, we are stronger together. Time your strikes. Cover the man next to you. This wall will hold!"

The darkspawn would have seen three layers of shield in front of them and not a lot else. I think a human army would have looked at it and been more circumspect with their attacks. The darkspawn didn't do circumspection. They simply charged, meeting our wall. Feeling the thud of their bodies, the clang of their weapons against our shields, I simply yelled time and again for the wall to hold. If we'd have mages, I'd have had them raining fire down on the darkspawn from above.

I had warned each and every soldier, as that is what all of them were now, to be careful with their attacks. The most important thing was the wall must hold. If we had to hold indefinitely, so be it. Eamon would have already despatched a messenger in the direction of Vigil's Keep. I could only hope that wasn't under attack as well. If so, then I think we were fucked.

Being in the middle of wall, I was in the thick of the action. Soldiers to my left and right protected me as I continuously stabbed darkspawn in front of me. I have no idea if any ogres still lived, but the pressure on the wall was immense, but I could hear plenty of excited chatter as darkspawn bodies slowly started to pile up in front of our wall. I would have liked to move forward, channelling the darkspawn into the narrow archway, with no room to move. But we were safer staying where we were.

"How bad is it?" I asked one of soldiers behind me.

"One or two fires are difficult to contain; the rest should be out shortly."

"Archers?"

"Still firing, my lord."

"Head up and get a report from Eamon about their numbers. If we're winning, I want to go on the offensive."

"At once, my lord."

The soldier disappeared. Our wall continued to hold. Darkspawn continued to die. One or two of my soldiers took wounds, hoping they would not suffer from the taint. If so, then we'd have to send them to Vigil's Keep and have them become Wardens. That much, I already knew. But I was eager to go on the attack. I hated being on the defensive, whether in single combat or as part of an army.

"Report, my lord. Eamon states there is a large army but we are winning the day. Some have already begun retreating."

"Any sign of the Wardens?"

"Not yet, my lord."

 _Shit. Not what I wanted to hear._ "Head back up. As soon as Eamon believes we can go on the attack, ask him to blow the horn. Three sharp blasts. I'll send word down the wall here."

"At once, my lord."

The wall quickly learned of my plan. Most sounded confident in reply. There would have been nerves. The volunteers had probably fought darkspawn before. The town guard likely hadn't even seen one until today. The wall continued to hold. We hadn't moved forward. I'd warned them about that. At most, we might have moved back a couple of inches, though that was only due to the bodies in front of the wall, creating more killing space.

Time seemed to fly by. Glancing back, I could see the sky had turned darker, most of the light now being provided by the fires that continued to burn. Having not fought for months, I was exhausted, my face and body soaked in sweat, my muscles crying out for me to drop my shield and stop swinging my sword. I knew many of those next to me would be feeling the same. After months of peace, it was a shock to the system for all of us.

Yet despite the tiredness of my own muscles, and the fear I knew some of my soldiers felt, I was waiting for the blow of that horn to let us go on the attack. But once the horn blew, it wasn't for us to go on the attack. It was even better news.

The Wardens were here!

"Soldiers of Amaranthine, attack!"

They knew what to do. Counting down from three to zero, we pushed as one unit, slowly but surely pushing the darkspawn back over the bodies of their fallen, back through the archway, until we had them spread out across the road leading to the city gates. Once we were through the archway ourselves, the wall dissolved and I wasted no time looking for something to kill.

It was a slaughter, as in the distance, I could see Alistair and his Wardens charging. The darkspawn were now caught in between our two forces. The darkspawn were now split. Many continued to fight, but it was obvious the pressure was forcing many to simply retreat. Not just retreat, many were running away. I left those to the archers, their arrows still finding the sweet spot. I put my sword through a pair of hurlocks, fighting two at once. It was a stupid thing to do, but I took both down without a problem.

The road was soon littered with bodies. We lost one or two men too, but our losses were nothing compared to the darkspawn. Our flanks soon linked up with the darkspawn, and we had them practically encircled. No mercy would be shown as we hacked and slashed the remaining darkspawn. I stepped back, letting my soldiers fulfil their bloodlust.

Searching out Alistair, we stepped back, watching as his Wardens and my soldiers finished off the remnants of the darkspawn. It was particularly galling to watch mages run riot. _Could have used just one of them on the wall!_

Alistair looked me up and down with a smirk. "Hard work, Uhtred?"

"It's been a while. But a good work out. Thanks for coming."

"They attacked us too," he admitted, "But I think they sent a larger force this way."

Looking back at the city, I could see the smoke billowing up from inside the walls. "Were you hit bad?"

"Nothing that can't be mended. But it's time we go on the front foot. Are you in?"

"When and where do we go?"

"Somewhere called the Dragonbone Wastes."

"Sounds delightful."

"Ready yourself, Dragonborn. I think it's going to get even uglier. But we'll end the menace, one way or another."


	54. Chapter 54 - The Darkspawn Civil War

The people of Amaranthine loved me!

I'm not being arrogant. Okay, maybe just a little bit arrogant. But after what was already being called the Battle of Amaranthine, any rumours of a possible coup or assassination attempt quickly disappeared. Rebuilding work began immediately, and I wasn't the only one thankful that very few people died, at least within the city walls. We received word of atrocities across the arling, but I took no personal blame for that. The people blamed only the darkspawn.

I had fought on the frontlines with my soldiers, leading the way. The people respected me for doing that. Maybe they didn't really know me, as I was sure that word would have spread that I'd fought alongside the king. Maybe it needed to be seen to be believed? But barely a couple of days after the battle, my office was inundated with visitors and presents from even the poorest of peasants. I'll admit, it's nice to be liked. Walking the streets later that same day, my hand was almost red raw by the end from all the handshakes, and there was more than one proposition from some of the females I walked by. Eamon, by my side as always, almost collapsed from laughter.

"Your reputation precedes your, Dragonborn."

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"Well, the fact I found everything on the floor around my desk one evening…"

I actually felt my cheeks grow warm! "Ah, yes, um…"

He just kept laughing. "I remember when I was young, many years ago, and I'd take any opportunity. I'm surprised you don't deny it?"

"Well, I could, but if I remember the night it happened, I was one of the few in the estate. No point really."

"Anyway, not going to take up any of the offers?"

"Of course not. I gave my word to Leliana."

"I guess when you've found this Mother creature, whatever she is, you can finally head back."

"I'll head back to Denerim first, tell Aedan that he can find another arl, and then I head back to her. I've been here long enough."

"But before that?"

"I help Alistair and the Wardens. I have a bone or two to pick with the Mother. Attack my city and I will repay that in full."

I departed for Vigil's Keep the next day. Eamon wished me good luck, and an honour guard was formed by my soldier's upon leaving. I wished them good luck while I was gone, and that upon my return, the darkspawn menace would have subsided completely. There was plenty of cheering still ringing in my ears as I turned onto the road towards the Keep.

Alistair was going over final plans when I arrived. I wasn't particularly interested in those. Point me in the right direction and I'll kill any darkspawn dumb enough to get in my way. The darkspawn had attacked my city. I was looking forward to attacking wherever they happened to live. As for the Mother, she just sounded dangerous and needed to be eliminated. I didn't know what to think of this Architect. I did tell Alistair that I'd be interested in hearing whatever it had to say.

That evening, we shared a final feast. A cooked boar. All the trimmings. Plenty of ale and wine to go with it. The Wardens sang songs and continually raised toasts to anything they could think of. A few were to the Warden-Commander, leaving Alistair embarrassed as usual. He didn't mind being the commander, but still hated being centre of attention. A couple were to the king, remembering he had led them against the Fifth Blight. Other toasts were to the lost and those who were about to die. One was even to myself, though only because I was Dragonborn, and had been present when the Archdemon had been killed.

Unsurprisingly, Ohgren and Duran drank themselves into a stupor, but the rest of us were sensible. I even managed a civil conversation with Nathaniel. He was still pissed off, but apparently Alistair had properly chewed his ear off about everything, and a long letter from the king, explaining nearly everything that happened, apparently settled the matter. He didn't apologise, I didn't expect one, but we shook hands and the hatchet was buried. He certainly appreciated my defence of the city, explaining his sister lived within its walls. Admitting I had no idea, he said few people knew. Being a Howe in Amaranthine was more than a hassle.

Preparing for bed that evening, the knock at the door wasn't a particular surprise, though I didn't wonder who it would be. Either Brosca, tempting me into what she really wanted. Or Solona, who would perhaps want company and… Well, I hope she didn't want anymore. I'm not sure for how long I could say no. I have my weaknesses, and she was one of them.

It was Solona, of course. Dressed in her robes, she'd taken the advice I'd given her long ago. They definitely showed off her figure, with enough cleavage on display that my eyes immediately moved to that region, only for a moment, before I met her eyes. But I stayed silent.

"Would you like some company?" I couldn't help the sigh. It wasn't her fault. It was mine. "I won't bite."

"Aye, but I might want you too."

The smile she returned was part shy, part delighted. I stepped to the side and gestured for her to enter. She sat on the bed as I poured a little of the wine from the bottle I'd kept with me. Offering her a glass, I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Can I ask a blunt question, Uhtred?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to be with me tonight?"

"Gods yes."

"But…"

"I gave my word. This isn't like it was when we travelled together. I'm a bastard. I took advantage of the situation. And I can't lie to her. If we're together tonight, I will tell her. And I'm not sure how she'll react this time. I was probably close to ruining it all before, but she and I knew what I was doing. Pushing her away because I didn't want to lose her. That might sound stupid, but I mean like I lost Alexandra. Better losing her through my own actions than those of the Gods. Or the darkspawn. Now that we're at peace, I'll do anything I can to ensure our relationship is solid. And, more importantly, that we're both happy."

"How many months has it been since you were with her?"

"At least three, I think."

She giggled. "And you've been with no-one since?!" she exclaimed, obviously shocked that I'd been so well behaved. I shook my head. "Then I think she'll understand. Think of it like that time with Ser Cauthrien. A final fling before we go into battle tomorrow."

"I don't plan on dying."

"Neither do I. But we're fighting darkspawn. I'm still amazed we all survived the Blight."

I met her eyes, hoping she would see the conflicting thoughts. "Solona, I want to. Trust me, certain parts of my body are screaming at me right now to throw you down here on the bed and not stop until tomorrow morning. But I can't do it to her. The guilt alone would be unbearable. She deserves my trust and I'm hoping I prove that I deserve hers."

I could see she was disappointed, and she remained silent for a couple of minutes. Then she leaned across and kissed my cheek. "I understand. Can't blame a girl for trying though?"

"If circumstances were even slightly different…"

"I would have been in for a good night?"

"A night to remember, or so I would have hoped."

"Something to dream about then."

I escorted her to the door, and part of me wanted to grab her hand and stop her. But I didn't. It was the right thing to do. She turned to face me, and I just drank her in. I could see, even smell the fact she'd gone to the effort. I wondered if I was breaking her heart at the same time. "I love you," she said.

"And I you, Solona. But I'm _in_ love with Leliana. You understand?"

"I do. I always have. But these are the choices we make and the consequences we face."

I would have hugged her, but even that might have led to a bad decision on my part. Again, she seemed to realise, so with a slight sad smile, she turned and disappeared down the hall. I closed the door and rested my head against it. I had to will certain body parts to go down before I went to bed.

Feeling rather miserable waking up the next morning, I quickly dressed and headed to the dining room. Sitting at the long table, nibbling at breakfast, I felt lips at my ear. It wasn't Solona this time. "I saw Solona at your door last night, just before she walked in," Brosca whispered, "I was very jealous."

I chuckled when replying, "And you won't give up, will you?"

"I will fuck you one day, Dragonborn. That I can guarantee. I'll just have to ask Solona for all the details and use my imagination when I take matters into my own hands when we get back."

"We didn't do anything. We talked, then she went back to her room."

"Really?" I nodded. "Why?"

"Because of Leliana. You should know that by now."

"What if I had been at your door?"

I cracked up with laughter for a few second before asking, "What about him?" jerking my head in Alistair's direction.

"He keeps me happy and satisfied. But sometimes, a girl wants more. It's a shame you continually disappoint me. But I live in hope."

I felt her breath disappear, glancing to see her wander down and sit towards Alistair. Solona sat next to me, and the events of last night were firmly put into memory, as we were now nothing but professional with each other. There were plenty of comments from others, particularly Ohgren and Duran, considering they knew all about our past, but we ignored them. Nothing happened, but nothing could stop the gossip either.

We had quite the team upon departing Vigil's Keep. Alistair, Solona, Brosca, Ohgren, Duran, Lyna and Neria I'd worked alongside, some for longer than others. The others I hadn't but Alistair had only good things to say about them, and considering everyone was still alive, I guessed they must have been just as good as the team I'd been part of. I'd find out sooner rather than later.

The weather was awful. No rain yet but the clouds were dark and forbidding, thinking we were on the verge of a tremendous thunderstorm. One would think the signs were ominous. I didn't particularly believe in such omens but it was enough cause a furrowing of the brow and a little concern. I knew some of the others felt the same as conversation was muted.

Reaching the edge of the Dragonbone Wastes, we dismounted, finding a paddock for our horses to graze, and started looking for an entry point. Alistair had a map that apparently showed the way, but he put it away after a few minutes, believing it was worthless. But we knew we were in the right place when we stumbled across a horde of darkspawn. Hurlocks and genlocks were handled easily, but the little creatures scared the shit out of me.

"What the fuck are they?" I cried, actually kicking one away before stabbing down at another one.

"We call them Children."

"From the Mother?"

"You got it in one."

They were probably the ugliest creatures I'd ever fought, and I'd seen my fair share of ugly creatures across Skyrim and Thedas. The first real concern was the appearance of an ogre. Okay, normally that wouldn't be a concern. No, what even worried me was the fact it was wearing armour, particularly on parts of its body that we usually found gaps.

So I showed the new Wardens my gift.

Alistair ordered them all to get back as I beckoned the ogre in my direction. It roared then charged. I kept a relaxed pose until it was around ten metres away. Once it was five metres away, feeling the ground rumble under my feet at the sheer weight of the monster, I used my Thu'um, engulfing the ogre in flames. Hearing it scream in pain was always worth a chuckle, and the Wardens went on the attack.

Of course, using my Thu'um was always bound to gain the attention of other enemies nearby, but I don't think any of us expecting the dragon that swooped down on us. That necessitated the use of my Thu'um again, forcing the dragon go crash to ground. It was a long battle, the scales of the dragon particularly thick. A couple of Wardens went down at the same time, nothing life-threatening, and all that did was piss the rest of us off.

The dragon was fast; I'll give it that. Trying to encircle it was difficult, it's claws sharp and ready to strike, it's tail barbed and constantly on the move. And, of course, it just had to breath fire. So I had to use my Thu'um again, blasting it with ice cold breath of my own. That seemed to startle it for a few seconds, enough time for the two dwarves to hack away at its rear legs. Left bleeding from ugly wounds, its movement was now limited, and those of us in close pulled back, leaving the archers and mages to wreak havoc until we could close in and finished it off.

The dragon was soon retreating, wounds across its body, an arrow in its left eye, leaving it half blind. It tried using its fire breath again. This time we all just rolled out of the way. I couldn't use my Thu'um again so quickly, not without passing out. So most of us kept it distracted, allowing Alistair to get in position for the killing strike. In such a weak condition, in the end it was relatively simple, the neck the most obvious choice to strike, something I had learned during my many battles over the years.

Spending a couple of minutes to catch our breath once the dragon was dead, I took time to look around and was started by what I discovered. It appeared to be some sort of dragon cemetery. Some of the bones looked positively ancient. Asking if anyone knew the history of this place, I was greeted by blank faces and shrugged shoulders. Oh well, maybe some other time.

We had no idea what ruins lay ahead, only that they had once been of the Tevinter Imperium. The purpose of the ruins was a mystery, but considering the dragon bones strewn about, I probably wasn't the only one taking a guess. There were no guards as we approached the solid looking door. Of course, it made a noise that could be heard across Thedas as Alistair and I pushed it open, but nothing was waiting for us inside. Or, at least, nothing ready to kill us.

But there was someone inside.

"Sister, it is good to see you alive after all this time!"

I turned towards the voice, weapon in hand, though my sword was lowered by Alistair. "Wait. She's friendly. Probably," he stated, gesturing with his head towards Velanna.

"Seranni!" Velanna exclaimed, walking quickly towards her, "Thank Mythal you're still alive." Then she came to a stop. Even I recognised the taint as Seranni stepped into the faint light. "What has the Architect done to you?" she asked sadly. Then suspicion seemed to grow as she followed up with, "And why are you still with him?"

Seranni stopped and looked over our group. She showed absolutely no fear, despite looking at over a dozen armed and armoured warriors and mages. "None of you know the Architect like I do. He is kind, and tender, and he has told me his plans. The darkspawn are just like us."

Alistair wasn't the only one to scoff at that. She ignored that, continuing on. "The Architect has freed those darkspawn who follow him, and they too search for a place in this world, just like the Dalish are searching."

"You're comparing them to our people?" Lyna near shouted, "They are monsters, nothing more!"

Seranni shook her head. "No, they are more like us than you could ever imagine. And everything the Architect has done, he has done to help his people." Seranni grabbed Velanna's hands. "You can respect that, can't you, sister?"

Velanna shook her hands free and took a step back. "How can you say that? They killed our friends, Seranni! Don't you remember?"

"I do remember, and that is why I must help them. They are like children come into the world with no understanding of what is good and fair."

I may have exclaimed 'Bullshit!' in the moment of silence that followed.

"They have a bestial nature, but I've seen them overcome it. They just need to be shown how."

"Where is the Architect now?" Alistair asked.

"He is waiting for all of you. He will explain everything. Please, listen to what he has to say. It is more important than you realise."

"And what of you, Seranni?" her sister asked.

"I have work to do."

"You'll die. The taint will overwhelm you in the end," Alistair warned.

"That may be so. But I will do the Architects work until that time." Slowly walking backwards, she disappeared into the shadows, and then she was gone.

If Velanna was upset, she didn't let on, simply asking Alistair if we should move on. Although I was an outsider, it was easy to read the relationships that had built up between the Wardens, particularly in the way they fought, but also in the conversations that took place, either during battle or the lull in between. Everyone had their role, and they adapted to how I worked quite easily. The ruins were enormous, full of darkspawn, and we slaughtered them all.

Continually moving downwards was a concern, left wondering if we were heading underground, or just into some sort of valley. There was no sign of the sun, but it was rather warm, though I think that was the continuous fighting too. Those little monsters, the Children, were still the worst. I'd only seen them once or twice, and I already hated them. Creepy little fuckers.

While fighting darkspawn, the mages kept mentioning old magic. Wondering what they meant, they pointed out that this was a Tevinter ruin, and that the ruin itself was infused with magic, that may prove some assistance. Alistair didn't have a clue, neither did I or any of the non-mages. So Alistair simply left it to the mages to put their heads together and figure it out. As long as it didn't blow up in our faces, and may even provide some assistance, he was willing to let them investigate.

The further we descended, the more desperate the darkspawn resistance. I wasn't the only one to figure out that we must be getting closer to the Mother's lair. I didn't use my Thu'um in such narrow confines. The warriors led from the front, those of us with shields keeping the arrows at bay. Magic attacks were a different proposition, but much of the armour the Wardens now wore was enchanted, so that was helpful.

I'd heard all about the Architect from Alistair and the others, but actually meeting it, or him, for the first time was quite the experience. We had just cleared another room of darkspawn, we bloodied and standing over their corpses, when movement above us garnered our attention. Those armed with bows had arrows nocked, ready to fire, but they were not when they realised who or what it was.

"So we meet again," he said.

The Architect was clearly a darkspawn. Looked just like one. But I'd never met one that spoke. Even the Archdemon didn't speak. So this was something new altogether. Next to the Architect was a dwarf, who looked ready to fight. The Architect spoke quietly the dwarf, who looked at him and sheathed her sword.

"I owe you an apology, Commander." I assume he was talking to Alistair. "When we last met, I intended to explain myself. Fate, however, intervened." He then used magic and floated from his position above down to our level. I had to give an ounce of respect to that, considering there were over a dozen of us, all armed and a little bit pissed off by now.

"What you call fate, I call escaping from a cell. I wouldn't mind having an explanation as to why I woke up in one with my colleagues."

"I restrained you only to prevent a misunderstanding that occurred with the rest of your order."

"Misunderstanding?" Alistair asked, obviously perplexed.

"I sent the Withered for the Grey Wardens help. I should have anticipated that you might view our approach as an attack. I am rarely able to judge how your kind will react. It was most unfortunate. Now I only ask that you hear me out. Should you still wish to slay me afterwards, you may try."

"I will hear you out, but our weapons will not be sheathed."

"I find that acceptable. Now, I must ask all of you. What do you really know of the darkspawn?" There were plenty of responses, none of them particularly kind towards the darkspawn. No real surprise, considering we'd all been fighting darkspawn for months. So we listened as the Architect explained the true intentions of the darkspawn, who they were, what they were, and how they were responsible for the Blights. Some of it I'd heard before, as had the others. But I think we all learned a thing or two about our enemy.

Of course, what the Architect needed revolved around blood. It always did. Every ritual needed it in one way or another. The fact he needed Grey Warden blood? No real surprise, if you thought about it for five minutes. Despite that, it all appeared to be for what I could call a somewhat noble purpose. I know, doesn't sound like me, but even I could see the reason. The Architect was trying to stop the Blights. Whether that would ever mean peace between the surface and darkspawn was doubtful. But if there was never another Blight, maybe the Deep Roads could be reconquered, and the darkspawn would simply pull back and live in peace.

The Architect sounded hopeful, but at the same time, seemed to know it was also improbable. But as long as the darkspawn stayed in the thrall of the Old Gods, then the darkspawn would never be free. I could see his point about wanting to free his people.

Before we could even begin to contemplate any of this, Alistair had to ask one simple question.

"Who or what is the Mother?"

It was weird seeing a darkspawn express emotion. The Architect expressed nothing but disappointment as he explained. "She is my most flawed creation. Freedom drove her mad, and she has poisoned the minds of others. She has influence with the ones who have not been freed, and so she gathers them as an army. I do not seek to rule my brethren. I only seek to release them from their chains."

"You're responsible for her?" Alistair exclaimed.

"She was created with the best of intentions but… I can admit that I failed. That is why she must die. She cannot be allowed to survive. If she does, the Blights will never end. She will continue to create armies that will continually attack the surface world. And that will mean nothing but the continued slaughter of my people."

Silence. The Architect had explained as much as he could. The decision now rested with Alistair. I could sense one or two behind us wanted to attack the Architect and end him there and then. Others I sensed accepted the reasoning. The Wardens were warriors, protectors against the darkspawn. But if our small group could be responsible for perhaps helping end the Blight, assisting a darkspawn? That would be a story for the ages.

"You give your word that you seek peace?" Alistair finally asked.

"You have it. And I shall assist you in your battle against the Mother. Once she is defeated, the darkspawn will no longer attack your lands, and I will continue my work in freeing my brethren, once and for all."

Silence again as Alistair thought about how to respond. If he asked me, I'd reply that I was on board. Give the Architect a chance. He was the first darkspawn I'd met who didn't immediately try and kill me. The fact he could actually speak to us, and appeared capable of clear, reasonable thought, surely meant we should give him a chance.

"I'm willing to let you go then," Alistair stated.

Those words were not popular within our own ranks, the Architect stepping back, as did I, as the Wardens started shouting and then, rather disappointingly, started fighting amongst themselves. Alistair pleaded for everyone to see reason, but blood was up, and with weapons already in hand, by the end of the short, sharp fight, Sigrun lay dead, Justice was wounded and would probably bleed out, Anders had murder in his eyes, but most of us just looked stunned by what happened.

"Weapons away. Now!" Alistair demanded. "And I mean now. Anyone who hesitates will find the Dragonborn unleashed on them. Uhtred, anyone with a weapon in hand in five seconds, you have my permission to cut them down."

I didn't want to get involved, and I think it was more a threat than anything. But it worked, as weapons were quickly sheathed, everyone splitting apart. He walked forward to stand over Sigrun. It had been Brosca who landed the killing blow. She was hard as nails, but she was distraught at having killed a fellow Warden. "She wouldn't listen!" she pleaded.

"I know. It's not your fault. It's not hers either. It was just…"

"Stupid," Velanna stated. Harsh, but I couldn't help agree.

Anders was doing his best to help Justice, but magic wouldn't work, considering Justice inhabited a corpse, and after a couple of minutes, he too died. "Fuck!" Alistair exclaimed. I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking. _This would never have happened with Aedan in charge._ I know that because I thought the same thing. Yet it wasn't his fault either. He made the right choice.

The Architect had done the sensible thing and disappeared. Alistair paced angrily for a couple of minutes before calling his Wardens into order. "Right, I'll put it like this. If you don't like my decision, tough. I am Warden-Commander of Ferelden, appointed by King Aedan himself. So when I give an order, I expect it to be fucking followed. When I make a decision, I expect it to be respected. And I certainly don't expect to be attacked if you don't like an order or decision. This is what we are doing now. Those of us still living will be going to find the Mother and we will be killing her. Once that is done, we will be leaving the Architect to continue his work, because if he can stop the Blights, then the right decision was made. Don't like it if you want, but by the Maker, you had all better toe the fucking line from now on. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Commander," everyone replied.

"Good. Now fall out. We're off to kill the Mother." I almost applauded him. I think it was the first time I'd seen him actually sound let alone act like the Warden-Commander. He met my approving grin and nodded. "Coming?"

"Aye."

How we all survived the next hour or so, as we fought our way towards the Mother, only the gods would know. All of us were bleeding and carrying wounds rather quickly as we faced wave after wave of darkspawn, no doubt the last desperate moves before we entered the pit where the Mother herself was located. Our mages could have healed us but Alistair insisted they focus only on attacking the darkspawn. As long as we weren't bleeding so badly, death was close, we would just have to put up with the pain.

We killed a lot of darkspawn in that hour. I wondered how many darkspawn we'd killed in total during the Blight and afterwards. They were monsters, not people, so there was not even a semblance of guilt. Whether the Architect could save any of them or not, I didn't know, and I wasn't going to let it worry me until the Architect could prove his theories correct. Until then, the darkspawn were the enemy and would be killed without hesitation.

Entering the lair of the Mother, she was as ugly as you could imagine. Ohgren found the fact she had six breasts hilarious. I think the rest of us were horrified. She was darkspawn. Likely a broodmother. But she appeared to be an amalgamation of numerous creatures. We approached cautiously, warriors at the front, archers and mages behind. Surprisingly, she wanted to speak to us. I thought she'd have just gone for the jugular.

The Mother shared her story, and it was as horrific as her appearance. In one way, it was… I can't believe I'm going to say this about darkspawn, but it was heart-breaking. She'd once been human, long ago. What the darkspawn had done to her as she turned made one or two of our companion actually vomit, as she was rather graphic in her description.

She longed for the Call of the Old Gods. Clearly insane, she admitted to wanting the Architect dead for freeing her. She didn't want to remember what she had been through. She wanted the bliss of the 'sweet music'. Believing the Architect's death would return the 'Song', we had simply found ourselves in the middle of what was effectively a civil war. But it would be up the Grey Wardens, and the assistance of the Dragonborn, to end it.

Her final words were a surprise, though. She wanted to die, believing with her death, she would hear the music again.

"We can give you what you want if you don't fight," Alistair suggested.

As you can imagine, the Mother didn't exactly agree. She wouldn't do down without a fight. We were allies of the Architect, therefore not worthy of ending her life.

The Architect did appear next to us, though not actually in person. Um, as darkspawn. His appearance did nothing to calm the Mother, and she took great delight in dropping him in it by revealing the fact that he was behind the Blight. Again, it was another mistake, and one or two of us were left mighty pissed off by the revelation. The Architect, to his credit, admitted his mistake, and left us to the ponder the answer to the question.

"Is it not the way of the Grey Wardens to do what must be done, in the name of combating the Blight? The Blight is a menace, for both your people and for mine. To end it requires sacrifice and risk."

He had a point. There were plenty of stories about the lengths Grey Wardens would go to stop the darkspawn. While many spoke of a noble, honourable band of warriors, tear away the layers and you can see that the Wardens definitely pushed the boundaries of what would be considered acceptable. I believe Alistair had ideals about the order that perhaps didn't always match reality.

The Mother could not be reasoned with, considering she was completely bat-shit insane. And though she would welcome death, she'd still fight us all. Stupid, but as I said, bat-shit insane.

Those of us with experience of fighting broodmothers had a good idea of what to expect, and how to fight her. Anyone expecting a long drawn out fight would be disappointed. The warriors focused on the tentacles, hacking those quickly, leaving the Mother as easy pickings. She put up a fight, and more than one of us ending up with wounds.

She sent her Children to fight us before we could get close, and those little bastards might have been the death of us, if I wasn't there to use my Thu'um. Alistair had everyone fall back just enough, and using my Fire Breath cooked the Children to a crisp, and left the Mother with some rather nasty looking burns, the smell of cooked flesh leaving a few of us dry heaving.

Once she had nothing left, the warriors got in close and started to simply hack away. Blood soon flowed, but it wasn't enough. The Mother was enormous, and it took Alistair completing a running jump and slicing her throat to finally bring the fight to a close. As she started to choke on her own blood, her head dropped down, Ohgren stepped forward and swung his axe, sending her head flying away.

There was no sign of the Architect as we simply turned around and left the body behind. The darkspawn civil war had been decided in the favour of the Architect. I'm sure I wasn't the only one wondering if his idea would ever come to fruition.

I found myself wishing him luck as we departed the Dragonbone Wastes.


	55. Chapter 55 - Broken Hearts

Celebrations were muted on our return to Vigil's Keep once word was passed about what happened. We had collected the bodies of Sigrun and Justice, to be burned with all the rites and respect given to a Grey Warden at the time of their death. I didn't hang around for longer than a few minutes before stating my intention to return to Amaranthine. I would only wait a day or two longer before returning to Denerim, demanding the king find another arl. I was done being a lord.

I slept like a log upon returning to my quarters in the tower, not rising until late in the morning the next day. Eamon had plenty of questions, which I did my best to answer, but he probably realised that I was just fed up with everything, so eventually asked, "I assume you will be returning to Denerim shortly?"

"Do you mind staying here until someone else is sent?"

"That won't be a problem."

"Thanks."

"Your home isn't here, Uhtred. You've been here long enough. You helped save the city and end the darkspawn menace. I think you've earned your rest."

"Aedan had better see it that way. King or not, I am my own man too. I only did this as a favour."

"And I'm sure he appreciates it too."

I wandered the streets, talking to my guard and the civilians, letting them know that my reign would soon be at an end. It was heartening to hear many would be sad to see me go, left with the feeling that I'd done the best job I could, and that they appreciated my efforts. That evening, I wrote a letter to Aedan, letting him know I would be returning to Denerim soon, the reasons why, and that my return should be expected. I sent that the next day, leaving a couple between sending that and leaving, as I didn't want a reply, asking to remain. I wanted to leave him no choice.

Returning to Vigil's Keep a final time, I informed Alistair and the others of my intentions. The mood was still sombre after events at the Dragonbone Wastes, but the Wardens still sent me off in style. I spent most of the night with Solona, and we slept in the same bed, though we were well behaved. She just wanted to spend every moment possible with me before I left her behind again. Leaving the next morning was rather difficult. She wasn't always the most emotional of people, but she wept as I hugged her a final time.

I left Amaranthine itself the next day. Eamon was happy enough to stay in charge for the time being, knowing he too would eventually return to Denerim. I didn't want to dump it on him but he insisted it was fine. Until there was a replacement, he'd invite his family to come stay with him. He'd already picked out a nearby cottage they could live in for the time being. I figured he'd be happy enough.

Denerim was still in the process of being rebuilt as I stabled my horse and wandered through the city gates. Remnants of the darkspawn attack were still visible but I figured in a couple of years, Denerim would be as good as new. There were memorials dotted around to remember the fallen, but I figured the attack itself would become little more than a bad memory. Ferelden and the Grey Wardens had triumphed.

I had little trouble getting past the guards this time, left feeling they had been notified of my probable arrival. Entering the Great Hall, it was obvious that my arrival had been announced as Aedan was waiting for me, standing in front of his throne. I was expecting him to look rather unhappy. After I bowed, as he had my respect, he gestured towards the hallway nearby. Entering his office, a servant brought us refreshments after we'd taken a seat.

"I hear Alistair has been successful in eliminating the darkspawn threat." I nodded. "And Amaranthine is peaceful too. Even thriving."

"I did the best job I could."

"You have my thanks."

"I said I'd be willing to help, Aedan. But I sense a but coming."

"I could do with you remaining there."

"And you know I was only ever doing it temporarily. Considering there is no darkspawn threat now, there is no reason why Alistair can't rule as Warden-Commander."

"You know he has no desire for that."

"Neither do I. But I've done the job you requested. I'm going home now."

"Was it really that bad?"

"No. I actually enjoyed it at times. But, not to sound completely pathetic, I miss Leliana."

Aedan just laughed. "Fine. I understand. And I guess you've been apart for long enough. When will you leave for Orlais?"

"I've got to spend at least a little time with my brother before I depart. How are things with Anora and yourself?"

The smile he returned suggested that the king was indeed in love. "Fantastic. We're desperate for children." The sigh that followed suggested that wasn't going well. "No luck so far. I wonder if it's me and the blood that's now in my veins. I don't know."

"Did you do what you said? Did you woo her?"

"Oh, she was more than aware how I felt when we stormed this place during the battle. But, yes, I did woo her. It's weird because I was so nervous to begin with, worried that I'd completely stuff it up."

"It's because you actually cared about her. It wasn't just a case of getting her dress off."

He leaned forward as he said quietly, "I'll never be like Cailan. Never!"

I had to ask the question. "Even if there's no heir?"

The sigh that was returned suggested he'd already thought of the consequences. "We're trying everything we can. Both of us. I'm sure it will happen one day," he trailed off before adding with a smirk, "And it's not for lack of trying."

I stayed at the palace that night, enjoying dinner with the king and queen before she left the two brothers to enjoy a night on the ale. I could sense he was desperate to leave the palace and head to a tavern or two, but despite the king and queen still retaining their popularity, there were still threats to his life that meant he couldn't just wander the city freely. I knew he chafed at that. Who wouldn't after spending months wandering Ferelden as we fought the darkspawn.

King and queen escorted me as far as the palace gates when departing the next morning. Both wishes me good luck and though they hoped to see us soon, they hoped for a letter perhaps announcing nuptials. I didn't promise anything but they knew I was thinking about it.

Though in a hurry to get back into Orlais, I took the time to appreciate my surroundings as I departed Ferelden, left wondering when I would see it again. I had no idea what the future would bring Leliana and myself, but I figured our future did not lie in Ferelden. If it lay in Orlais, I wouldn't be too disappointed. There was always the chance we'd move on too.

Once over the border two days after leaving Denerim, I put the horse through its paces in an attempt to make it to the villa as quickly as possible. I still had to camp the night on the open road, but I couldn't contain my excitement when the road towards the villa came into view, and I practically cantered the horse all the way to the gates of the villa.

Dismounting the horse, I rushed to the door and tried to open it, finding it strange it was locked. Leliana didn't know of my return, but it was unusual to find it locked. There was next to no crime in the region, and we had always left the doors unlocked, if not wide open. I knocked more than once until the door opened.

"Lord Uhtred!" Gerard said, clearly surprised at my appearance.

"Hello, Gerard. What's going on? Why's the villa locked up?"

He stood to the side and gestured. "You'd better come in, my lord."

He hadn't normally called me 'lord' after I'd asked him not to bother. I could sense nerves. He had no reason to be nervous, did he? After I'd sat down and he'd gone to get me a drink, he stood nearby. "Have you received letters from Lady Leliana during your time away?"

"Yes. I have them with me still. Why?"

"What did the last one you receive say?"

"Not a whole lot, if I'm honest. She was keeping herself busy here, tending to the garden and her birds. Why? What's happened?"

He sighed. "She was afraid you might not have received all her letters. Wait here a moment. I will get the last letter she left with me."

Ever have a feeling that your whole world was about to fall apart? Gerard returned a minute later, and I could see his hand shaking as he handed it over. "There's nothing to worry about, Gerard. It's not your fault."

"Sorry, my lord. But some people react badly and take it out on servants. The stories…"

"I'll head out into the backyard and read it then. Just give me some space."

The sun had disappeared behind thick clouds once I'd walked outside, and I pulled the riding cloak I was wearing closer as the wind took on a chill. Opening the letter, I closed my eyes for a moment before I started to read.

 _Dearest Uhtred,_

 _It is with heavy heart that I pen you these words. During your absence, I have kept myself busy here at the villa, tending to my birds, working the garden, reading books and many other activities that have kept mind and body active. I have missed you terribly, particularly during those long, lonely hours during night, but I know that your heart would have ached for me as much as mine ached for yours._

 _But in the past week, I received a visitor from the Chantry. Do you remember the stories I told you of Dorothea? She was a good friend, and I found myself summoned to Val Royeaux to speak to her. I could not dismiss the summons, left wondering what she would want of me. It had been many months since we had last spoken._

 _What she has asked of me was not a surprise, my love. She has asked for my assistance. The current Divine is not long for this world, and Dorothea believes she has a chance of becoming the next Divine. I believe in her cause and wish to assist her as much as possible. To do so, I must…_

 _Uhtred, you know I love you. But I owe the Chantry and Dorothea my life, and I must answer her call to arms as recompense. But I also do so willingly. The Maker brought you into my life, and I will be forever thankful to him. But I must continue my work for the Maker, in service to Dorothea now and in the future, if she is to become Divine._

 _I hope you can understand why I have made this choice. I don't make it lightly. My heart is torn between my love for you and my love for the Chantry and the Maker. But I know that, by helping Dorothea, I can make a real difference to many lives across Thedas._

 _I love you, Uhtred Dragonborn. Please never doubt that._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Leliana_

I didn't get angry. I didn't get upset. I just felt… empty.

Slowly wandering back into the villa, Gerard watched me warily. I simply asked him for a drink. He disappeared immediately, returning with a tankard of ale. I knocked that back in a couple of gulps. He was ready to get another one, but I waved him off. "Now is not the time to get drunk."

"Of course, my lord."

"When did she leave for good?"

"Nearly two weeks past."

"Did she leave you any instructions for me?"

"No, my lord. She knew you'd go to Val Royeaux no matter what any of us said. She expects you to go there. Will you try and change her mind?"

I shook my head. "I know I won't win. But I would like to see her one last time."

"It may not mean much, but I am sorry, my lord. I've never seen Lady Leliana happier than when you were here with her."

"I'm glad I made her that happy. The feeling was more than mutual."

"Will you remain here this evening?"

"I will, but I'll take a different bedroom."

"Of course, my lord. I'll have someone make up one of the spare beds. I can have dinner served, if you like?"

"As long as you all join me tonight. You should know me well enough by now. Plus, I don't particularly want to eat alone."

"Of course, my lord."

I probably wasn't great company that night. I was a miserable bastard, but the best thing I did was avoid drinking. I had a glass of wine at most, but stayed relatively silent. Thankfully the servants made up for it with plenty of chatter among themselves. They managed to raise a smile or two with some of their stories, though they were careful to avoid any mention of Leliana's life recently.

Trying to sleep that night was almost impossible. I still felt completely empty, worried as to why I wasn't angry or upset. I think it was my mind and heart trying to figure things out.

I left first thing the next morning. Gerard wished me well, and I shook his hand, as I did with all the other servants, wondering if I'd ever see them again. Mounting my horse, I rode it hard and fast for as long as possible, but it still took more than a day to make Val Royeaux. I knew it was home to the Grand Cathedral, but wasn't sure if that would be where Leliana was or not. I found asking after Dorothea provided more information than asking after Leliana, left annoyed that apparently she was the Revered Mother of Valence.

The annoyance disappeared when they said she was currently in Val Royeaux, at the pleasure of the Empress. So I took a chance and asked about Leliana, giving them a brief description. I almost skipped for joy when they answered she was currently at the cathedral. Asking if I could see her, they asked who I was and seemed to know my name. I waited patiently, sat at one of the pews.

She appeared from one of the side doors. I could feel my heart suddenly beat at a million miles an hour. She was dressed in Chantry robes, as expected. I got to my feet as she approached, stopping a metres or so away from me.

"It's good to see you, Uhtred," she said softly. Probably unsurprisingly, I found speech difficult. She gestured to the same pew I was sitting in. We sat down side by side, and she took my hand once sat down. "I've missed you."

"You were gone."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No. Don't apologise. It was just unexpected. I had no idea. The letter explaining what you were doing never arrived, so Gerard gave me the one you left with him."

"I was going to ask you not to come, but I figured you'd come no matter what."

"I know you won't come with me. I won't win this battle."

"It's not a battle, Uhtred. This is a calling. I still love you. I always will. But… Sometimes, matters of the heart must be put to the side as I can be a part of something greater."

"Leliana, I understand. Trust me, I know all about being a member of the greater good."

"So you're not angry with me?"

"Of course not. Honestly, just left a bit… empty. But I guess I can have hope that maybe one day…"

"I can't make any promises, Uhtred. She is not even Divine yet."

"It's okay. I just wanted to see you again before I… I don't really know now."

"Was your job in Ferelden successful?"

"It was. Thought about you constantly. I was ready to just leave most of the time, just to return to you."

"I would have liked that. I did get awfully lonely at times."

I just sighed. I had so many plans upon leaving Amaranthine, and they'd all just ended in the blink of an eye. I lapsed into silence as I couldn't think of anything else to say, other than starting to plead pathetically for her to come with me. But I wasn't going to stoop to that. I still have my dignity.

Rising to my feet, she got to hers and we stood looking at each other once again. She made the first move to kiss me. It was the best and worst kiss of our relationship. The best, as all the feelings we had for each other were put into what was such a simple gesture. And the worst, as it would be the last one we would share, perhaps forever. I held her close, her body pressed into mine, and I knew she was crying. I was doing all I could to hold back my tears.

We finally broke apart. We looked at each other in silence for a couple of seconds before all I could do was say goodbye, turn and walk away. I didn't turn around again. I didn't want her to see tears of my own, only wiping my face once I was outside.

There was only one thing I could think of to do. I found the nearest tavern, sat at a stool and ordered an ale.

I'm not sure what tavern I was in later. I'm not sure how many drinks I'd had. It had been daytime when I started, but it was night by the time I'd staggered into the last one, asking if there was a room available. I only went to bed once the barkeep told me that he was closing up for the night, so rather begrudgingly, I headed upstairs to the room I'd rented for the evening.

Ready to just pass out in my own melancholy, the last thing I wanted nor expected was a knock at the door. I was ready to tell whoever it was to piss off, but I was hoping it was the barkeep bringing me one last tankard. Or perhaps a bucket to vomit in. I would have been happy with either.

Opening the door, I'm sure my jaw touched the floor.

She didn't stay anything, practically leaping into my arms, smothering my face in kisses. It was such a surprise; it took me a few seconds to figure out what the hell was going on. The first thing I did was shut the door with my foot before I wrapped my arms around her, spun her around and led her towards the bed. There was a desperation to her movements as her hands immediately went to my shirt, lifting that up and over my head before her hands moved to my trousers. I returned the favour, not surprised once bit that she was dressed in that leather armour I adored.

She devoured my erection with her mouth, running my hands through her hair as she spent a few minutes pleasuring me, amazed I didn't finish rather quickly. But I didn't want to finish that way, so I had to gently push her away. She stood up and I finished taking off her clothes before laying her down and I returned the favour. I'm not sure if the other rooms were taken, but she covered her mouth with a free hand. I didn't want to stop, knowing this was the last time, but she was soon begging me to make love to her. She didn't say fuck. She said make love.

Just like the kiss in the cathedral, it was the best and worst sex we ever had. I wanted it to last forever. I think she did too. Usually when she came, she'd ask me to stop so she could recover. There was no chance of that happening. The only time we stopped was when I finished, and even then, she held me in place with her legs, holding them tightly around me.

We made love all night. I'm sure the birds were tweeting outside by the time we finished and finally went to sleep. We'd barely spoken the entire time. What was there to talk about? I knew why she was there.

A final fling.

We only woke when the barkeep banged on the door, letting me know I should get out soon. Leliana was snuggled against me and neither of us wanted to move. I would have stayed there all day but I had to leave, so I was the first one to make a move to get up. We dressed in silence, heading downstairs for breakfast. She sat down as I ordered, and we ate breakfast in silence, sharing an occasional glance but that was about it.

Heading outside, she grabbed my hand as I escorted her back towards the cathedral. We stopped in the square with the doors ahead.

"How did you find me?" That was one of a million questions suddenly on my mind.

"I guessed what direction you have headed. The barkeeps I spoke to said they hadn't seen a more heartbroken man, so I knew it was you."

"So… Why? Last night?"

"I needed you one last time. Are you mad?"

"Of course not. It's just left me wanting more."

"The feeling is mutual, Uhtred. Which is why it's probably best that you return to Ferelden. Was that your plan?" I nodded. "I'd love for you to be close by, but I can't afford to be distracted. And, being a Chantry sister, I am meant to be chaste and virtuous. I obviously failed dismally last night."

"No complaints from me."

She giggled, replying, "And not from me either."

We embraced as we kissed again. This time, there were no tears. Not after what we'd shared last night. She moulded her body into mine, and my body reacted, which she probably expected. It just made her giggle again before she pulled back.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"And I you."

"Hope to see you one day again."

"You will, Uhtred. This won't be our last meeting. The Maker will lead me back to you again."

"Something to live for then."

We embraced again before she let me go and walked towards the cathedral. She turned just before walking inside and blew me a kiss. Then she walked inside and, in a moment, she was gone.

I walked the main road out of Val Royeaux, heading towards the stable where my horse was waiting, whistling a tune to myself. I probably should have been more upset, but that previous night had eased some of the pain and heartache. And I knew she was feeling just like me. That didn't make me feel any better. It was just what I expected.

It took me four days to ride back to Denerim. It felt like I was returning with my tail between my legs. It was a little embarrassing, considering I'd left Amaranthine and Ferelden because I thought my future lay in Orlais. I had no intention of returning here, but with no other choices, I figured returning to the royal palace would provide me with some options.

Like before, no doubt my appearance was announced as I entered the Great Hall, Aedan waiting for me by the throne. This time he strode forward to meet me, and his embrace caught me off-guard. My face must have been priceless, but he didn't laugh, instead leading me to the kitchen, where he asked one of the cooks to bring a barrel of ale, tap it, then leave us alone.

We must have consumed at least three tankards in silence before he finally asked, "What happened?"

"She's re-joined the Chantry. It's a long story." I took the letter from the small pack and handed it over. "That will explain everything."

He read it through before saying anything. "So what will you do now?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'll think of something."

"Will you remain in Denerim for the time being?"

I shrugged. "I have nowhere else to go so why not?"

"Leave it with me, Uhtred. I'll think of something. Get your mind off it all so you can move on."

"I'll be fine. But I agree. I wouldn't mind something to do."

What he eventually offered was somewhat unexpected.


	56. Chapter 56 - Epilogue

It had been at least two weeks since I'd returned to Denerim. After returning feeling relative okay with life after Leliana and I ended things on a rather good note, I soon spiralled into being a miserable bastard. Feeling rather lonely, I tried finding solace in drink, and drink led to women. That was just the wrong idea, as none of them meant a thing to me, and after about the fourth or fifth I'd brought back to the palace, it took Anora to pull me to one side and give me a stern talking to, telling me to sort myself out.

At least she cared, and she understood why, but told me in no uncertain terms that I was being a fool.

It didn't help that I was bored out of my mind. I had been a warrior. I had even been a farmer at one time. Now I spent most of my day in the palace with little to do, half the time aimlessly wandering the halls, the rest of the day going from tavern to tavern, spending my coin, of which I had plenty. Again, it was that feeling of emptiness. I felt rather useless, to be honest. If there was a war on or something, I could at least head off and fight, but even the idea of working as a mercenary wasn't particularly appealing.

So I moped around the palace, feeling sorry for myself and just being, as I said, a miserable bastard.

It was probably a month after my return that my brother finally called me into his office. I wondered if I was going to get a stern talking to, just like I'd had from his wife. Instead, I was greeted by the pair of them, and wondered if it was some sort of intervention. They smiled as I entered, gesturing for me to take a seat.

"We won't ask how you are, because it's obvious," Aedan stated, "So Anora and I have been discussing what we can get you to do. Let me ask you one thing. Do you want to remain in Ferelden?"

Shrugging, I replied, "Honestly, I can stay or leave. I'm not that bothered."

"Okay, then perhaps you're willing to hear me out?"

"About what?"

"Anora and I have a couple of ideas of what you can do. We can't have you hanging around here doing nothing. You're a man of action, Uhtred, and you need something to do. And we want to help."

"I'm bored out of my brains, so sure, what's on your mind?"

"Do you still want to travel?" Anora wondered. I nodded. "Have you heard of the Free Marches?"

"They're north of here, correct?"

"Yes," Aedan replied, "Across the Waking Sea. We've received information regarding one of the city-states over there, by the name of Kirkwall."

"Kirkwall?" I thought about the name and it took a minute for me to remember. "Solona was from there. The Amell family."

"I was going to come to that, but what I'm proposing is a two-pronged reason. Firstly, during the Fifth Blight, thousands of Fereldens escaped via the Waking Sea, and we've been notified that hundreds if not thousands of refugees still linger in Kirkwall or in other cities in the Free Marches. I would like you to be our ambassador, based in Kirkwall. I want you to make contact with all our people and assist them in returning home, if they want to do so. I will have ships make the journey multiple times, if need be, if they all want to come home."

"Me? An ambassador?" I couldn't help chuckle. "Surely you must have better options than me?"

"You haven't heard the second reason." It was said in such a tone; I knew it was something that would appeal to the warrior inside. "We've had reports that a qunari vessel found itself docked in Kirkwall. The Arishok, who is their commander, and all his forces are currently trapped in Kirkwall. We've worked alongside Sten previously. We were told there would be no war. I want to know what the qunari are doing in Kirkwall. I don't believe a simple ship sinking would result in them being trapped there for longer than a few days. No, there is something untoward going on there, and if it blows up, our people might be caught up in it."

"You think the qunari are looking at invasion?"

"I don't know. And I'm not willing to find out either. I know you're only one man, but you had the best relationship with Sten out of all of us. How well do you think you understand them as a people?"

I shrugged. "Probably a better idea than most people, though that doesn't really mean much."

"Are you interested?"

"Aye, I am."

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting bored after a couple of weeks like Amaranthine."

"Come on, Aedan. Completely different set of circumstances. You know that. Low blow, brother."

He smiled, as did Anora. "Just teasing. So, if you're willing to go, I will get a boat ready to take you across. It'll fly the flag of Ferelden and you will have the full backing of the crown."

"Nice to know. From where will the ship depart?"

The smirk suggested something. "Amaranthine. I was thinking you might want to take a friend with you."

"I'm not taking Solona just because I'm no longer with Leliana."

"True, but she is from Kirkwall, so I figured she might want to join you anyway. Wardens go on recruiting drives, so she could use that excuse if she were to go with you."

"I'll think about it. When do I leave?"

"When will you be ready?"

"Give a couple of days to process it in here," I said, tapping my temple, "Then I'll be good to go. How long am I going for?"

"Would it bother you if I said indefinitely?" I shrugged. I didn't really care. "Well, there we go. You can stay there until you let me know that you want to come home." He paused, before asking, "Will you let Leliana know?"

"I'll write her a letter, just in case she's left wondering where I've disappeared to."

We stood up and shook hands. "Very well. I'll give you the word when everything is prepared. I don't think I have to wish you good luck. You'll be just fine."

I wandered out of the office with a clearer mind. I now had another adventure to look forward to. I wonder how my life would turn out now?

* * *

 _So that's Dragon Age: Origins mixed with some Dragonborn completed._ _Thanks to those who reviewed, whether positive or negative, and to those who've followed or added this as a follower or even added this as a favourite. I had fun writing this, and while a few didn't like Uhtred sowing his wild oats or various other things, I enjoyed writing it and that's the most important thing. If you enjoyed reading it, then that certainly puts a smile on my face too._

 _Uhtred will return in 'Rise of the Dragonborn', covering events of Dragon Age II._ _Couple of things to tell you about it:_

 _Again, nothing more than covering the events of Dragon Age II with Uhtred caught up in the middle again and perhaps taking some liberties along the way. It is not meshing the two worlds together. My imagination simply isn't that good._

 _It will be T-rated, like 'Land of My Fathers', as I am capable of writing stories without smut and extras._

 _Uhtred will be a one woman man only regarding the next story. Who will it be? You'll find out sooner rather than later How it'll work going into Inquisition and the return of Leliana, I've given it some thought but we'll have to see. I'd like to spoil it now how it'll end up, but I'm sure some of you have probably figured that out already._

 _It won't be as many chapters as this story and updating will be slower than this one._

 _Anyway, if you're interested, see you in the next story._


End file.
